Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles (Pyramid of Light)
by SF64Rules91
Summary: Full of desperation to defeat Thomas and his three Egyptian God Cards, Spencer pays a small visit to Discord in hopes of getting a card that's capable of eliminating the Gods, gaining "two" cards that could do the job. Meanwhile, Thomas and his friends, now attending school again, learn of a special legend inside the museum regarding a deadly artifact called the "Pyramid of Light".
1. Prologue

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

Genre(s): Game, Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Opening up inside a pyramid over a course of five to six years ago...

"Is this is the place?" asked a familiar voice (male).

"This way, John." advised another familiar voice (male).

Two young men, along with some additional helpers, were making their way along the pyramid's corridors. They were showed to be younger versions of Discord J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters, and Sailor John, Discord's former friend who became a greedy pirate who attempted to ruin Discord while gaining access to the technology of Boxford Corp to try and solve the mysteries of the Duel Monsters carvings in the pyramids of Egypt.

"So, these are the ruins?" whispered Young Sailor John, looking around the place.

Before Young Discord could answer his friend...

"Sirs!" called one of the men assigned to go with Discord and Sailor John. "We've found a tunnel leading down into the deeper caverns!"

"Shall we investigate it?" asked another man.

Young Discord and Young Sailor John looked to each other.

"What do you say, John?" The former asked.

The latter smirked confidently. "My thirst for adventure can never be quenched! Let's go and locate what you wish to find."

(elsewhere...)

After what seemed like forever going through various chambers and avoiding deadly traps, Young Discord, Young Sailor John, and their team found what they were looking for in the heart of the pyramid...

"Blistering barnacles..." whispered Young Sailor John.

There were carvings everywhere. Containing monsters and humans of a sort. While Young Discord merely snapped some pictures for references, Young Sailor John was admiring them.

"How did this all get here? Where did these creatures even come from?" he asked himself. "I have to know how."

"Beware." spoke a new voice. "If you try to seek out the possible answers, you will lose yourself."

The two young men turned around and there, staring at them with a stern look was Shadi.

"Shadi!" Young Discord exclaimed. "P-Please forgive me for this! But we-"

"You are free to take as many pictures of the carvings as you wish to." The man simply stated, not losing his stern look. "But I advise against discovering the secrets of these carvings."

"B-But, why?!" demanded Young Sailor John.

"Doing so may result in a terrifying disaster that could put millions of lives in danger." explained Shadi.

Despite the warning, Young Sailor John couldn't stop thinking about it.

(9 Years Earlier...)

Even earlier than those times, however, an event was just about to happen... A newly-wedded couple on the Island of Sodor within the United Kingdom were about to have a baby...

(elsewhere...)

Inside her hospital room shortly after giving birth, a younger looking Mrs. Billinton was resting in the bed and being greeted by her husband when the nurse arrived in the room carrying a baby boy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Billinton... It's a boy." she smiled. "Congratulations to you both."

The baby boy was given to the happy new parents.

"Isn't he so adorable?" asked Mrs. Billinton, holding onto her new baby and looking at him. "Hello, sweetie..."

"He sure is." agreed Mr. Billinton. "What do you think we should name him?"

Mrs. Billinton noticed a book on the nightstand from the Railway Series entitled " **Thomas the Tank Engine** ".

"How about we name him after the character in this book?" she suggested. "A book written by the late Wilbert Awdry?"

Mr. Billinton smiled. "Yes... And his middle name can be after the town we're living in - Brighton!"

The parents, agreeing to the name, looked down at the baby boy.

"Thomas ' _Brighton_ ' Billinton-" whispered Mrs. Billinton to her baby. "-welcome to the family."

Little baby Thomas cooed as he waved his arms happily. Mrs. Billintion, getting out of bed, handed her husband the child and walked over to a nearby window to look at the night sky.

"What are you thinking of, dear?" asked Mr. Billinton.

"Just noticing how beautiful the nightime can be from time-to-time." sighed Mrs. Billinton.

The sky was clear of any clouds, thus allowing the moon and the stars to be properly seen. To the Billintons' surprise, a ray of light began to shine through the window upon their baby.

"Huh?" blinked Mr. Billinton.

"What could this be?" came from Mrs. Billinton.

A nurse suddenly walked into the room. "Maybe heaven is smiling down on your son." she suggested. "If that's true, then maybe he's destined for greatness in the future."

"T-The future, you say?" blinked Mr. Billinton.

The nurse smiled and nodded, making the two parents smile at their newborn son some more. Unknown to them, Baby Thomas would be destined for future greatness as he grew up...

(new scene...)

One such moment, when Duel Monsters became a big hit across the world and got released on the Island of Sodor...

"It's your turn, Billinton!" A young man named Spencer called out, rudely interrupting a moment between a 15-year old Thomas and his friends. "Quit stalling and make a move. Or have you given up hope of defeating me and plan to surrender?"

"I haven't given up hope, Spencer..." said Thomas, turning to face the silver-haired boy. "You may have a deck full of power cards and a rich family, but I have something that you don't have; true friends. They believe in me, and I believe in the Heart of the Cards!"

With that, he fiercely drew his card, slashing a colorful waye in the process (or rather, the famous Destiny Draw). The blue-haired boy smiled as he looked at what he had just drawn.

"I fuse 'Dark Magician' with the 'Buster Blader' in my hand!" declared Thomas. A hologram of 'Buster Blader', a swordsman dressed in full dark purple with a huge Sword appeared besides 'Dark Magician' (a purple-haired human male wearing purple robes while wielding a scepter) before the two were fused together. "Now, behold the ' _Ultimate Dragon Slayer_ ' - 'Dark Paladin'!"

Appearing on the field before Spencer and 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' was what appeared to be the 'Dark Magician', but with a light bluish skin. His robes had also changed to a darkish green with yellow trims. And his staff now looked like it had a blade on top of it (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400). Before long, 'Dark Paladin' started charging his scepter with great power.

"NO WAY!" screamed Spencer, taking a step back in terror at his impending loss. "I-I'm about to lose? Y-YOU'RE SAYING YOU PERFORMED A MIRACLE?!"

"I guess you can say that." confirmed Thomas, before giving the final command. "'Dark Paladin'... **SUPER MAGICAL SHADOWLESS SLASH**!"

'Dark Paladin' obeyed and slammed his scepter onto the ground, causing a shockwave of magical energy to fire forth to Spencer's side of the field. The three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' gave a roar before the shockwaves cut into their white scales and they shattered into dust, while the 'Maiden with Eyes of Blue' just gave a shriek before being shattered into pieces. Spencer, on the other hand, could only watch and scream in horror as the last of his life points finally reached zero (LP: 0).

(new scene...)

Another time...

"But what's the point of this?" A pirate captain named Sailor John demanded. "My 'Five-Headed Dragon' is still stronger than either monster!"

"That maybe so." Thomas agreed. "However, there's a legend I think you might want to hear right now."

"What legend?!"

"The legend of a powerful warrior who could tame even the mightiest dragon." Thomas began explaining. "But his powers were so great, that he even feared himself. And so, he abandoned his dragon to become a lone fighter for justice. But with my final card, the two will finally come together again!" He held up his next card. "I'll first activate 'Double Spell'! By sending one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can activate one Spell Card from your graveyard as if it were my own!"

Sailor John was stunned. "No... You're going for the 'Polymerization' I have in the Graveyard!"

He was right... On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized on Thomas's side of the field (as per the effect of the 'Double Spell' Spell Card).

"And now, the time has finally come..." With that said, Thomas gave the command. "'Black Luster Soldier', fuse with 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'!"

The Fusion Sequence began between the two powerful monsters. Thomas watched with a smile on his face, while Sailor John watched in shocked anger. The fusion ended, and there stood 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' with 'Black Luster Soldier' standing atop the middle head (Level: 12/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000).

"Behold the legendary 'Dragon Master Knight'!" announced Thomas. "Sailor John, this is a message from Spencer Gresley; YOU LOSE!" Thomas declared dramatically. "Now 'Dragon Master Knight'...!"

Suddenly, a spirit of Spencer appeared next to the blue-haired boy (left).

"Attack the 'Five-Headed Dragon'..."

Finally, a spirit of a 15-year old girl named Emily appeared on Thomas's right.

"...and put an end to the duel!"

" **GALAXY CRUSHER**!" cried all three main protagonists.

'Dragon Master Knight' obeyed, first charging and firing a Neutron Blast attack with the 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' before 'Black Luster Soldier' threw in a Chaos Blade attack from his sword. The 'Five-Headed Dragon' tried to counter with a breath blast of its own, but it wasn't good enough. The mighty 'Five-Headed Dragon's' attack was pushed back and the monster itself had finally been destroyed.

"The 'Five-Headed Dragon' has been brought down!" announced Thomas..

Sailor John watched in horror as his beast finally fell and what was left of his life points were depleted.

"N-No..." he thought to himself (LP: 0). "This can't be possible!"

(new scene...)

Next up...

"'Card of Sanctity'!" announced Thomas. "Its effect allows both players to draw from their respective decks until they hold six cards in their hands!"

Six orbs of light rained down from the sky until they entered the blue-haired boy's deck.

"This can't be!" Spencer mumbled in horror. "In this hopeless situation, he was able to draw the one card needed to turn things around!"

Thomas drew his six cards, and Spencer drew two cards.

"And now, 'Slifer's' attack goes BACK to 6000 points!" Thomas pointed out, holding his new hand out.. "Meaning 'Obelisk' is about to be counterattacked and defeated!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' grew stronger and stronger until it hit the cap (ATK: 0 - 6000), and then began charging up its signature attack in response as 'Obelisk the Tormentor' got closer and closer to try and strike. However...

"I activate a Trap Card!" shouted Spencer, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "'Life Shaver'!"

The silver-haired boy's final set flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I knew he'd use it eventually!" thought Thomas, now looking worried.

"It has been set for two of my turns! Now, you're forced to discard two cards from your newly drawn hand!"

The blue-haired boy complied, sending two of his new cards to the Graveyard. 'Slifer the Sky Dragon's' attack then dropped by 2000 points (ATK: 6000 - 4000). Before long, both monsters destroyed each other.

(new scene...)

Inside a dark realm...

"Now, there is nothing left for you to even do to stop my great beast!" announced Dark Marik, who was merged with 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'. "Thanks to 'Surprise Attack from Beyond', this is the final battle phase of your life, Thomas Billinton!"

Thomas scowled in frustration. Meanwhile, 'Obelisk the Tormentor's' Attack Power went back down to its original amount and its color went back to just blue (ATK: ∞ - 4000).

"Looks like Billinton missed his chance." thought Spencer grimly.

Everyone else in the audience else just couldn't believe it. Was Thomas actually about to lose to Dark Marik?

"Is this really the end?" asked Zack.

"It sure looks like it." said Michael gloomily.

"Oh, the indignity!" groaned Gordon.

On the platform...

"'The Winged Dragon of Ra', destroy 'Obelisk' and everyone else atop this tower..." commanded Dark Marik. " **GOD BLAZE CANNON**!"

'The Winged Dragon of Ra' finally went and fired an extremely powerful blast of fire towards 'Obelisk the Tormentor'. Dark Marik's vein-exposed face contained wicked glee at his impending victory.

"I win!"

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas suddenly asked, now smirking.

"What?!" Dark Marik gasped, losing his own smirk.

"Facedown card, open!" The blue-haired boy announced, holding his hand out as his third set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Magical Dimension'!"

Unlike the other 'Magical Dimension' Spell card, this one had a much different artwork and likely a different effect.

"Unlike the previous 'Magical Dimension' card I've used in a number of duels before this match, this version works a bit differently."

Below the platform, much of the spectators were confused on the effect of this new version of the 'Magical Dimension' Quick-Play Spell card Thomas used once before.

"Why's he using a different one?" Percy questioned. "The other one was just fine."

"Let's see what Thomas-boy has planned." suggested Discord. "I think this card might be just the ticket in helping him turn the duel around..."

On the duel platform, Thomas began to explain his new card's effect...

"First, just like the original copy, this powerful Spell card requires a spellcaster-type monster to be on my side of the field! That means my 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

'Dark Magician Girl' winked and posed for battle.

"Second, I must now make a double sacrifice of monsters." Thomas added, holding up two fingers. "Those tributes will be done by both 'Gazelle' and...'Obelisk'!"

"What?!" cried Dark Marik in surprise. "You would sacrifice an 'Egyptian God'?"

"Yes! And by doing so, I can evade your attack and end the battle phase!"

'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' and 'Obelisk the Tormentor' (more slowly) both were absorbed into magical tornados, causing the Blaze Cannon attack to miss its mark once the two monsters were gone from the field.

"This is known as...Sacrifice Escape!" explained Thomas.

Despite being initially surprised at the play, Dark Marik started laughing like a madman afterwards.

"Well now, I guess you wish to die more quickly than I thought." he commented teasingly. "Without 'Obelisk the Tormentor', you have no chance of beating me!"

"'Obelisk' has served me well-" said Thomas, closing his eyes briefly before opening them while filled with burning determination. "-but now I must call upon my final hope."

"And what hope do you have left? You've escaped my attack, yes... But you still have nothing left to stop Ra from killing you and Emily on my NEXT turn!"

"That's where you're wrong!" snapped Thomas. "I have the support of my friends! Both human and the monster cards inside my deck! And together, we will take both you and your 'Egyptian God' monster down, Marik!"

Just then, rising from the ground was a familiar golden, spellcaster-shaped casket, but this one had no chains and was colored and designed a bit differently than the original version of the card...

"'Magical Dimension' has another effect." The blue-haired boy continued, readying one of the final two cards from his hand. "Once your battle phase has been negated, I'm allowed to Special Summon from my hand one Spellcaster-Type monster in attack position!"

"What?!" cried Dark Marik in surprise.

The casket started to open itself up. It was shining white light on the inside.

"Show yourself... 'DARK MAGICIAN'!" announced Thomas, thrusting his right hand forth dramatically.

From there, the shining white light faded away, along with the casket. Once the light was gone, standing where the casket originally stood was the blue-haired boy's ace monster in all his glory (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

(new scene...)

In a world inhabited by both humans and Duel Monsters spirits, Thomas was facing off against an evil version of himself named Diablon. The setting? An old castle ruled by a royal family long, long ago.

"I activate 'Hour of Judgement'!" announced Thomas, slotting a card into his Duel Disk.

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. All of a sudden, thunder and lightning began to strike from the sky.

"W-What the hell?!" cried Diablon. "'Hour of Judgement'?"

"This is the final battle of 'Beast' vs. 'God'!" boomed Thomas. "First, thanks to my card's effect, every Spell and Trap Card on the field besides 'Hour of Judgement' is destroyed."

The face-up 'Fallen Paradise' Field Spell Card shattered into shards of glass as the scenery changed back to normal. 'Twin Bow Centaur' (both Monster and Spell Card) also was destroyed.

"What?!"

"The next effect activates; since you and I control the same number of Level 10 monsters-" Thomas went on. "-all of our monsters' Attack Points becomes equal to the Attack Points of the strongest monster on the field."

Diablon knew the strongest one was... "The strongest monster would be 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'..." he acknowledged.

Indeed... 'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames' (ATK: 4000 - 5000), 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder' (ATK: 4000 - 5000), 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' (ATK: 4000 - 5000), 'Obelisk the Tormentor' (ATK: 4000 - 5000), and 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' (ATK: 2000 - 5000) all had their respective Attack Points rise to that of 'The Winged Dragon of Ra's' current attack points (ATK: 5000).

"This doesn't make sense!" objected Diablon. "If any of us even declares an attack, then the monsters would simply destroy each other!"

"Exactly my point!" interrupted Thomas. "As I've said before; this is the final battle of 'Beast' vs. 'God'! Finally, 'Hour of Judgement's' next effect now activates..."

The three 'Egyptian Gods' each gave a massive roar as they prepared for combat.

"All of our monsters are forced to do battle this turn; and Card Effects of any kind cannot be activated until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Diablon gasped. "B-Battle!?"

Due to the effect of the 'Hour of Judgement' Spell Card, 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder' found itself being forced into attack mode. From there, all three 'Sacred Beasts' were ready for the epic battle with their 'Egyptian God' counterparts...

"If you wanna die fighting-" hissed Diablon, entering the battle phase forcefully. "-then so be it!"

Thomas went first. "'Slifer the Sky Dragon', attack!"

"'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames', fight back!" Diablon commanded back.

" **THUNDER FORCE!** " / " **HYPER BLAZE!** "

The two monsters fired massive blasts at each other. They were both evenly matched, but the combined attack eventually got bigger and bigger until it overwhelmed both monsters and destroyed them in a massive explosion.

"'Obelisk the Tormentor', battle the enemy!" boomed Thomas.

"'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms', take the 'Egyptian God' down!" thundered Diablon.

" **GOD HAND CRUSHER!** " / " **CELESTIAL RAVAGING FIST!** "

'Obelisk the Tormentor' punched through the side of 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms's' face. 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' then, with 'Obelisk the Tormentor's' fist still embedded in the side of its face, used its left fist to strike back at point-blank range. 'Obelisk the Tormentor' then uppercutted 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' so hard that it not only punched through 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms's' jaw, it punched through its own arm that was still in 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms's' face and broke that arm off without feeling any kind of pain. Not to be outdone, however, 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' launched one final Celestial Ravaging Fist attack and punched a bloody hole through 'Obelisk the Tormentor's' chest. Finally, both monsters began leaking beams of light and dark from their respective bodies before exploding massively like both 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and 'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames' before them.

"'The Winged Dragon of Ra', envelope the opposition with all of your power!" ordered Thomas.

"'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder', do not allow yourself to lose the fight!" commanded Diablon.

" **GOD BLAZE CANNON!** " / " **LOST THUNDER!** "

'The Winged Dragon of Ra' and 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder' both fired off their respective blasts at each other.

"Now, 'Ra'!" pushed Thomas. "Become the 'Egyptian God Phoenix'!"

'The Winged Dragon of Ra' obeyed, covering its body with some of its flames until it evolved into its devastating Phoenix mode.

"W-What?!" gasped Diablon. "But you cannot activate-!"

"I'm not using the effect." interrupted Thomas. "I'm having 'Ra' become 'Egyptian God Phoenix' in an attempt to overpower your 'Sacred Beast'."

"Even then, they're still at the same Attack Points!"

'Egyptian God Phoenix' gave a mighty screech and dive-bombed towards 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder'. The firebird soon struck the Sacred Beast and set the whole duel field ablaze.

(new scene...)

After his final battle against Diablon, however, Thomas had unfortunately fallen into a depressed state and lost his passion for playing Duel Monsters, as well as his love of having fun. His friends and loved ones were worried that he would be mentally broken forever. At least, this state remained until one fated duel during a tournament in America... During the match, Matt finally opened his eyes fiercely. The powerful and determined look in those eyes seemed to startle Thomas a fair bit.

"This...is a different look for you." The blue-haired boy commented wearily.

"Thomas... the time has finally come!" began Matt, speaking to his opponent. "The time has finally come for me to show you, and everyone else here in the stadium, the true power of my Deck! And this is perhaps the best way to demonstrate it... **CLEAR MIND**!"

With that last bit being said (or screamed), Matt pointed upwards to the sky, unleashing a powerful blast of wind in the process. The force of the blast of wind was so strong, that Thomas had to brace himself to prevent himself from being thrown back.

"Ugh!" grimaced Thomas. "This power...!"

Back over with Matt...

"I'm Tuning my Level 8 Synchro Monster, 'Stardust Dragon', with the Level 2 Tuner Synchro Monster, 'Formula Synchron'!" The dirty blonde-haired boy announced.

Almost everyone in the audience reacted with shock.

"Tuning 'Stardust Dragon' with 'Formula Synchron'?!" exclaimed one teenage boy.

"What could Matt possible make by using 'Formula Synchron' as Tuner Material?!" A teenage girl added.

"Could the move even be legal?" asked Noor Jehan, who was also in the audience alongside her husband (Rajiv).

"I don't...know, love." admitted Rajiv.

Back in the duel field... With the command given by Matt, a large green cyclone of energy began to envelope all around the Signer leader's side of the field. 'Formula Synchron' turned itself into two balls of light and was absorbed into the tornado as the symbols 8 plus 2 equals 10 were shown.

"What is the monster Matt's about to bring out?" Thomas asked himself, looking up at the green cyclone of energy. "Even then, will I be able to defeat it somehow?"

"Behold, Thomas Billinton!" thundered Matt, becoming overwhelmed by fire of some sort. "Behold the next level of Synchro Summoning!"

Thomas could only cry out in complete shock as he took a step back out of reflex, watching as 'Stardust Dragon' roared and got itself completely surrounded by the green energy. While that was going on, Matt began to speak a new Summon Chant...

" _ **Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon**_!"

Before long, Matt, as the flames around him grew bigger and thicker than ever, opened his eyes fiercely and gave quite possible the strongest, most hot-blooded scream everyone in the stadium could ever hear...

" _ **ACCEL SYNCHRO**_!" The dirty blonde-haired boy echoed, raising his right hand out at the end of the scream.

Very quickly, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Matt's fingers (it was the exact same one from the ' ** _World of Speed_** '). From there, the cyclone of green energy began to grow more and more intense as a new, holy-like roar could be heard from within.

"What was that?!" demanded Emily, having heard the roar. "Where's the new monster?!"

The dark green-haired girl's answer was to come... Within seconds, the cyclone of green energy exploded as a brand new Dragon-Type monster began to take form and rise from the stadium.

" _ **Be born - 'SHOOTING STAR DRAGON'**_!" boomed Matt.

Finally... emerging from the green energy and stadium was what appeared to be a bigger, much more evolved form of 'Stardust Dragon'. The new, majestic-looking dragon soared through the sky, doing magnificent aerial dynamics before bursting through the clouds above the whole city of Atlanta with another holy-like roar. 'Shooting Star Dragon' was an aerodynamically-shaped, white-armored dragon with a green light, with wings resembling those of a jet plane (Level: 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500). Before long, 'Shooting Star Dragon' finally touched down in the middle of the stadium until it was behind Matt. The whole audience (minus Discord, Michael, James R., Carlie, and Zack) all around the stands of the stadium gazed in wonder and amazement at such a monster. Thomas was especially awestruck by the magnificent-looking creature.

"A-Awesome..." The blue-haired boy whispered. "This dragon... I can feel the great power emanating from it."

"Unfortunately for you, you're stuck in an unwinnable situation." Matt went on, pointing forth using his left hand (which had the Duel Disk equipped). "If you try anything to protect yourself or defeat my monsters, I'll use the following effect of 'Shooting Star Dragon's'..."

He then started to go over what 'Shooting Star Dragon's' effects were like...  
-"Once per turn; you can excavate the top five cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated."  
-"Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it."  
-"Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; Banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card removed by this effect."

'Shooting Star Dragon' gave a roar of agreement. Matt then turned his focus to 'Waltz Token'.

"With 'Waltz Token'..." explained Matt. "If you try to even attack it, any Battle Damage involving it will be reduced to zero, and the monster who destroyed the Token will have its Attack Power reduced by the 'Waltz Token's' own Attack Power."

'Waltz Token' (as 'Shooting Star Dragon') also roared in response.

"So, no matter what move you try to plan, I will always have a way to counter it. My combo is nearly unbreakable!"

Over in the audience, much of the spectators were all looking quite worried... The American Duel Monsters champion seemed to be too much for Thomas Billinton to handle. If Emily Stirling couldn't even defeat the likes of Matt Fudo, then what hope did Thomas have against him? Over with Percy and the likes, they had grown very distressed with their friend being seemingly locked in an unwinnable situation...

"Does this mean Thomas...is about to lose?" Percy asked with dismay.

"It would seem so." said Mavis quietly.

"Matt is simply too powerful a duelist." came from Edward. "Regardless of what Thomas has tried throughout, Matt was always one step ahead of him."

"Oh, the indignity..." groaned Gordon.

After what seemed like forever, Thomas began laughing. And it was genuine, sincere laughter. Nobody could believe what they were hearing. Matt also couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why are you laughing, Thomas?" he asked. "You're locked into a position where you'll lose on my next turn."

Finally, Thomas stopped laughing and smiled. "I'm laughing because it was the only thing I ' _can_ ' do in my situation."

When Matt said nothing back, the blue-haired boy, continuing to smile, went on with his speech...

"Matt Fudo... you really are an amazingly strong duelist, and are one of the most challenging opponents I've ever had to face... You're a True Duelist." From there, Thomas clenched a fist. "But, no matter how much you push me into an inescapable corner, no matter how certain my defeat seems to be, I will come out on top and win the duel." The next thing he said seemed to shock everyone to the core... "Besides, I'm having far too much fun to even think about losing this duel."

Cue a big, collective gasp! Did everyone in the audience hear that correctly? Matt was also very happy to hear that Thomas was finally having fun while playing Duel Monsters once again.

"You've no idea how glad I am to hear that, Thomas." The dirty blonde-haired boy said, clenching a fist. "THAT'S is the Thomas Billinton everyone has come to know and love." He then had a big challenge for his opponent... "And if you think you can break my combo, then show me your true power, right now!"

"I'll definitely do it!" insisted Thomas eagerly. "Somehow, someway, I'll break it and win!"

And so came the big play...

"I'm Tuning my Level 7 Normal Monster, 'Dark Magician', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Tuning Magician'!" The blue-haired boy announced unexpectedly.

"WHAT?!" screamed Matt.

'Tuning Magician' struck her tuning fork before turning herself into a Synchro Ring. The whole audience was beyond aghast when they heard that Thomas was performing a Synchro Summon. From there, as the symbols 7 plus 1 equals 8 were shown, 'Dark Magician' leaped into the Synchro Ring as Thomas performed a Summon Chant...

" _ **Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now, awaken with a flash**_!" The blue-haired boy spoke. From there, it was his turn to scream in a powerful, hot-blooded tone. " _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!"

Raising his hand into the air, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Thomas's fingers (it was the exact same Monster Card he had been given in that earlier vision). From there, the light began to fade away and reveal a whole new monster.

" _ **Appear, Level 8... Magical Swordsman of Awakening - 'Enlightenment Paladin'**_!"

Appearing onto the field, in a burst of light, was the same robed swordsman Thomas had seen in his vision. Brandishing his swords, the new monster gave a battle cry and posed for battle (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). The whole audience was amazed, and this included Matt.

"'Enlightenment Paladin'..." The dirty blonde-haired boy murmured.

(new scene...)

And finally, a final duel...

"Do you know what your biggest flaw is?" asked Discord.

Thomas said nothing.

"It's your pride." Discord pointed out. "You take things in life far too seriously for your own good."

Thomas frowned. "My pride..."

"If you're not careful-" The jolly man went on, drawing a card "-it could lead you to your downfall."

Then, to everyone else's surprise, an Overlay Network began to form on Thomas's side of the field.

"With some help from Ashima..." said Thomas. "I overlay the Level 7 'Dark Magician' and 'Magician of Dark Illusion'! With these two Spellcaster monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The two Spellcaster-Type monsters turned into purple auras and flew into the network.

"This is unexpected..." whispered Discord.

In the audience...

"Thomas is attempting an Xyz Summon!" cried Stanley.

"Amazing!" came from Henry.

"But Thomas has no Xyz-related Monster Cards in his Extra Deck!" protested James.

"He didn't have any Synchro Monsters before 'Enlightenment Paladin' came to him." Percy pointed out.

"Even then-" Emily spoke up. "-what could Thomas possible make using his two Level 7 Spellcaster monsters?"

Back in the duel field, the Xyz Summon sequence commenced as Thomas began a Summon Chant for it...

" _ **Sage who bears the honor of the Magician Family, let loose your power and let it shine in the darkness**_!"

The sequence then grew more and more intense as Discord watched with complete shock.

"Is Thomas-boy-" he thought to himself. "-performing another miracle?"

" _ **The powers of the 'Dark Magician' and his shadow will flow through this new form and its potential will unfold before the world**_!" continued Thomas. From there, he raised his right hand into the air. " _ **Xyz SUMMON**_!"

A new card materialized onto a Monster Field slot on the blue-haired boy's Duel Disk. In addition, the Xyz Summon sequence had started to die down...

" _ **Show yourself, Rank 7... Master of all Magicians - 'EBON HIGH MAGICIAN'**_!"

Appearing onto the field slowly was the very same Spellcaster-Type monster from the card in Thomas's vision. It was a human male that wielded a scepter and wore clothing like 'Dark Magician', but, again, the outfit was colored much differently.

"'E-E-Ebon High...Magician'?" stuttered Discord, looking frightened.

The audience watched in amazement at what Thomas had done just now.

"Watch and listen well, Discord J. Crawford." boomed Thomas. "With what I have done just now, I have officially mastered all of the Summon Sequences you have created for the game thus far! Fusion... Ritual... Synchro... And last, but not least, Xyz!"

'Ebon High Magician' finished lowering himself onto the field (Rank: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2800). The audience burst into loud cheers for the blue-haired boy's magnificent play. They were especially overjoyed that he had mastered all of the major Summon Techniques created up until now. Before long, the final attack was unleashed...

"Are you prepared, Discord J. Crawford?" boomed Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Dark Magician', direct attack!"

'Dark Magician' raised his scepter and charged a blast of black magic.

" **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!"

With a battle cry, the blast was fired and struck Discord head on.

"This duel is all done!" declared Thomas (LP: 200). "I win!"

"Oh...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Discord clutched the sides of his head as he screamed in defeat (LP: 0).

The entire audience remained in a hushed silence as the holograms faded away and Discord collapsed to his knees and allowed his remaining Deck contents to spill out of his Duel Disk.

"I... I've lost?" The creator of Duel Monsters spluttered. "The creator of the game has been...defeated? I... I cannot believe it..."

Thomas watched with a look of triumph. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Discord looked up and smiled cheerfully like he wasn't upset over losing.

"Well done, Thomas-boy, you have officially beaten the creator of Duel Monsters in a duel - namely me! You must be feeling very honored. right now."

With that said, whole stadium erupted into thunderous applause for the victorious blue-haired boy. He had actually defeated the creator of Duel Monsters in a duel and won the title of 'King of Games'!

(new scene...)

No matter what life threw at him, the teenage Thomas Billinton would always find a way to pull through and keep his friends and loved ones safe. Descendant of an Egyptian Pharaoh, and present day reincarnation of a fallen warrior from the Duel Monsters spirit world, he was a very special child hand picked by destiny to defend the world from danger, including the Shadow Games that Pharaoh Atem had locked away thousands of years ago.

(new scene...)

Inside a ruined stadium of some sort, the voice of Thomas Billinton could be heard speaking to someone...

"You wanted a rematch, Spencer Gresley? Well, you've got one!"

"And this time, things are going to end far differently, you pompous star-biller" came the voice of Spencer Gresley.

In the middle of a field, Thomas Billinton and Spencer Gresley were both glaring at each other. Yes, it would seem the two rivals were locked in another rematch...  
-Thomas (LP: 2200) commanded 'Obelisk the Tormentor' (Level: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000), 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000), 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000), and a set card.  
-Spencer (LP: 1300) commanded one 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) and a set card.

"It's my turn!" Spencer announced, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 24  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Megamorph", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and "Polymerization"

* * *

Staring at his drawn card for a few seconds, Spencer then looked up and glared at Thomas and his three monsters.

"Mark my words, Thomas Billinton." he declared. There HAS to be a way to defeat your 'Egyptian God' Cards, and I won't rest or stop until I've found the answer and won!"

On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up in the middle of the sky.

"Behold a power coming from 3000 years ago! I fuse my three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' into my ultimate servant!"

Two more 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' appeared on the field, just before flying up into the sky with the lone 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' already present on the field. From there, the Fusion Summon sequence commenced.

"Come forth - 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'!" commanded Spencer.

Within seconds, the three-headed 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' appeared on the field with a booming roar (Level: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800).

"It was a waste of your time and energy, Spencer!" Thomas pointed out. "Whenever you, the opponent, Summon a new monster, 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' will immediately attack and weaken it!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' charged a small blast from its second mouth...

" **SUMMON THUNDER BULLET**!" ordered Thomas.

The blast was fired towards 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon', striking and weakening the mighty dragon considerably (ATK: 4500 - 2500).

"Thanks to 'Slifer's' effect, your 'Ultimate Dragon' has lost 2000 Attack Points." declared Thomas. "It's no longer able to fight the 'Egyptian Gods'!"

"Heh! No matter..." smirked Spencer, readying his next card. "I still have a way to make my dragon stronger."

"You do?" asked Thomas, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! And I'll show it to you - in form of 'Megamorph'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. Before long, 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' grew bigger and bigger.

"If my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, the original Attack Points of a monster equipped with this card is doubled." explained Spencer. "If my Life Points are higher, the original Attack Power is halved."

'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' roared as its lost strength was regained (ATK: 2500 - 5000). From there, Spencer leaped high into the air and landed on the head of 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'.

"With 5000 Attack Points, my monster can crush any of your three 'Gods' once more!" The silver-haired boy bragged.

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas suddenly smirked.

"What?!"

On cue, the blue-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"Trap Card - 'Dust Tornado', activate!" announced Thomas. "Using it, I'll target and destroy 'Megamorph'!"

A cyclone filled with feathers blew across the field towards the face-up 'Megamorph' Spell Card. As soon as the cyclone faded away, the 'Megamorph' Spell Card was shown to be gone.

"No!" cried Spencer, who then cast a heated glance at his opponent. "I...end my turn!"

'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' lost its power boost (ATK: 5000 - 2500), but also regained the power it had lost from 'Slifer the Sky Dragon's' effect (ATK: 2500 - 4500).

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 22  
 **Current Hand (1)** : ?

* * *

All of a sudden...

"Trap Card, open!" declared Spencer, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Return Armory(!), activate! This allows me to re-activate one Equip Spell in my Graveyard." He smirked grandly. "As a result, I'll choose to re-activate 'Megamorph' once more!"

With the 'Megamorph' Spell Card back face-up on the field, 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's' Attack Power rose once again, this time becoming even more powerful than ever before (ATK: 4500 - 9000).

"Now my 'Ultimate Dragon' has more power than any other monster on the field!" boasted Spencer.

"Spencer, even the extreme power of 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' pales in comparison to the 'Egyptian Gods'!" scolded Thomas. "There's so much more to power than just Attack Points."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Spencer.

"It's something you should have learned by now." Thomas pointed out. "My 'Egyptian Gods' possess powers far beyond mere monsters. By sacrificing two monsters, for example, I can bestow upon the third infinity strength!" He then gave the command. "'Obelisk', I give you the powers of 'Slifer' and 'Ra'! Absorb their strength and activate your ultimate effect!"

Before long, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' took hold of both 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra', absorbing their strength and destroying them. However, by doing so, 'Obelisk the Tormentor's' body turned purple as its gained unlimited strength.

" **SOUL ENERGY MAX**!" shouted Thomas.

With the offerings been made, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' was now the strongest monster on the field as its Attack Power climbed to unmatched levels (ATK: 4000 - ∞). From there, Thomas jumped high into the sky and landed on the head of 'Obelisk the Tormentor'.

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Spencer, realizing that he had lost again—but stubbornly refused to admit it. "I refuse to be defeated by your 'Gods' once again!" He gave the command to his monster... " **SUPER ULTIMATE BURST**!"

'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' obeyed and unleashed its signature attack towards the stronger 'Obelisk the Tormentor'.

'"Obelisk the Tormentor'-" commanded Thomas, completely unfazed. "-show my opponent what true power is all about!"

'Obelisk the Tormentor' obeyed, charging its fists with energy.

" **GOD HAND IMPACT**!"

With the attack all charged, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' struck back with a powerful punch. The attack punched through the Neutron Blast attack like it was nothing.

"N-No!" winced Spencer.

The attack finally struck 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon', causing it to cry out in agony as it shattered into shards of glass.

"'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' has been defeated!" announced Thomas.

"My... my dragon!" cried Spencer (LP: 0). "I... I can't be..."

With his 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' gone, the silver-haired boy began to fall towards the ground below, screaming in dread.

* * *

 **END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Gone Fishing**

* * *

"The system!" An engineer cried out, as a large console started sparking and smoking. "It shorted out!"

As it turned out, the whole ' _duel_ ' was really a simulation of one. Several Boxford Corp engineers were performing tests to see what strategies could defeat the three 'Egyptian God' Monsters. Judging from the overload in the system, they weren't succeeding in that department.

"We are so sorry, Mr. Gresley." One technician apologized. "I'm sure we had it worked out, this time."

Spencer Gresley, who had been watching everything, merely grunted in disapproval.

"If you would just give us one more chance sir-" Another technician begged.

"Why should I do that?" The silver-haired boy growled. "This is the third simulation you've tested this month, and it was a complete bust."

"Please, sir!" A second engineer objected. "We're this close to postulating a winning strategy!"

"Well, if I were you-" retorted Spencer. "-I'd start postulating myself a new job. You've had more than enough time to come up with a way to defeat Thomas Billinton. But as usual, if I want it done right, I'll have to do it myself. Now, get out of my sight!"

The engineers, looking dismayed, obeyed the command. The only one to stay behind was Skiff, the Boxford Family's youngest child (who was also adopted).

"Big Brother..." The young boy murmured. "Are you sure that was such a good idea?"

"I gave them several chances to help me." said Spencer crossly. "Yet they kept letting me down." He closed his eyes. "I have to figure out the secret to defeating Billinton and his three 'Gods'. Only then will I be able to surpass my own abilities once more."

"Surpass your own abilities? But, aren't you-?"

Before Skiff could say anything more, Spencer had already left the room. Now walking down a hallway, Spencer looked out the window of the tall building at the big city down below.

"As of now, I don't hold a candle to the growing power of Billinton's Deck." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. "There must be a card that can fill in this gap in our powers."

(elsewhere...)

On one big TV inside the boardroom, someone in Knapford City was giving Thomas Billinton an interview (thanks to his recent win of ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** ' and becoming ' ** _King of Games_** ').

"Today on Sodor News, I'm here with the newest ' ** _King of Games_** ', Thomas Billinton!" announced the female reporter. "Now, Thomas, you've been playing Duel Monsters for almost a year now. What are your thoughts on winning the tournaments of San Francisco, Battle City, and most recently ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '?"

"Well to be honest-" said Thomas. "-there were times I'd actually started to question if I could make it. Before ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ', I'd been in a bit of a depression, losing my love for the game. I'd even started to turn my back on my own friends. But the tournament helped me to get my passion for dueling, and my sense of who I was as a person back."

"I see." nodded the reporter. "Out of all, who do you owe for getting you this far in your dueling career?"

"My friends. Both the real people, and even Monster Cards in my Deck." Thomas then chuckled sheepishly. "I bet that last part sounds silly to you."

"Oh no, not at all! In fact, why don't you tell me and everyone watching the interview why you consider the cards your friends."

Thomas nodded before explaining his reasons.

"When duelists build their Decks-" The blue-haired boy began. "-they choose out of a variety of favorite cards they feel a strong connection with. But sometimes, there are cases where the cards choose which duelist they will work with. The two are connected, and the duelist can tap into the cards' true hidden powers, each being bound by the heart of the cards. And in this example, I didn't choose this Deck. The Deck chose me. Each card in my Deck is dearly treasured to me. To me, they're more than friends. They're like a second family. And, if I may be frank, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

Cue an " _awww_ " from the audience...

"Well, that was a very touching speech." smiled the reporter. "Are there any other people out there you have to thank? Like say, any of your dueling rivals?"

"Yes, indeed." nodded Thomas. "First, the people I'd like to thank were some of my closest human friends... Percy Avonside, James Hughes, Edward Stewart, Henry Stanier, Gordon Gresley, Toby Holden, my biggest rival Spencer Gresley, and the love of my life, Emily Stirling."

The people watching the interview were revealed to be both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"It must be nice for Thomas to do interviews like those, would you agree, dear?" asked Mr. Gresley (Boxford) to his wife.

Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) nodded. "Such a nice lad." she agreed, before growing concerned. "Still, I..."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm a little worried about Spencer." explained Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "He's been working so hard lately, especially after the recent tournament had finished up."

"I think I've noticed that as well." agreed Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "For the last couple of weeks, he's been having duel simulation run on how to defeat Thomas's 'God' Cards. I do hope he doesn't end up going overboard and repeating his mistakes from Battle City."

As the two Co-Vice Presidents of Boxford Corp spoke on, the interview on TV continued to run.

(elsewhere...)

That night in the mansion of Discord J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters, all as very, very quiet in the hallways... Maybe, too quiet...

(elsewhere...)

Inside Discord's bedroom, all was just as quiet. Discord laid in bed asleep, sleeping peacefully, you may say. Of course, that didn't mean an intruder wouldn't appear or nothing... Before long, a shadowed image appeared on the balcony outside of Discord's room.

"This is the place..." The image seemed to say.

Opening the balcony door gently, the spirit slowly began to make its way through Discord's room until it reached a cupboard. Opening it just as quietly, the spirit looked around until it saw a briefcase. Discord, meanwhile, was so asleep that he never heard anything.

* * *

 **DREAM SEQUENCE**

Discord, dressed in his usual suit, was looking around the sands of an Egyptian desert at nightime.

"This is...Egypt!" The jolly man gasped. "But, why am I here?"

He then looked up at the sky and noticed that he was not alone. Floating above the creator of Duel Monsters were the three 'Egyptian Gods' themselves.

"The 'God' Cards?"

Just then, particles of magic started rising from the sands up towards the three 'Egyptian Gods'. Before long, 'Obelisk the Tormentor', 'Slifer the Sky Dragon', and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' each started roaring from an unknown force beginning to overwhelm them. Discord, staring at the glowing light in shock, said nothing as, before long, the three 'Gods' got sealed inside a forming blue pyramid of some sort.

"W-What?!" gasped Discord.

To finish it off, on front of the pyramid was what looked like the Millennium Eye symbol, but colored red...

 **END DREAM SEQUENCE**

* * *

All of a sudden, Discord's closed eyes shot open as he sat up while breathing hard from his nightmare. Bringing his hands to his face, the creator of Duel Monsters then noticed that he was drenched in a cold sweat.

"That... That dream again..." Discord breathed slowly. "I really should heed Carlie's advice and lay off the wine before bed." He got out of the bed and walked outside onto the balcony to look up at the beautiful nightsky. "But why have I been having such a nightmare for almost two weeks straight? Could it be...some sort of warning or something?"

All around the area, it seemed to be peaceful. Even then, there was still something off about everything or something.

"I may have lost my Millennium Eye, but I can still sense that something disastrous might be about to unfold soon enough..." The jolly man went on. "I just wish I knew what it was..."

Indeed so, Discord... Indeed so...

(elsewhere...)

Inside his room somewhere in Boxford Corp's Atlanta Mansion, Spencer was sound asleep in bed when he started wincing over something.

* * *

 **DREAM SEQUENCE**

Spencer found himself in the same desert Discord was when he had that nightmare.

"Am I in Egypt?" The silver-haired boy looked around for anyone who might be around. "Hello?! Is anyone else here? HELLO?!"

"Spencer..." echoed a new voice (male), who then started speaking Ancient Egyptian.

"Who's there?"

The only answer came in the voice speaking Ancient Egyptian. Even then, that didn't stop Spencer from looking up and seeing a card (only the backend, not the front).

"A card?" he wondered. "What kind is it?"

"Take it..." echoed the voice (male), speaking English once more. "Seek out the card..."

"The card?" quizzed Spencer. "What is it?"

Before an answer could come...

"No, Spencer!" echoed the voice of Maiden with Eyes of Blue. Before long, the human female monster spirit suddenly rose from the sands and into the sky. "Don't do it! You mustn't!"

"Maiden with Eyes of Blue? What's going on?"

Before long, the unknown voice (male) started speaking Ancient Egyptian once more. More particles of light began to rise from the sands and into the sky.

"Huh? What?!" gasped Spencer.

From there, the particles surrounded Maiden with Eyes of Blue, causing her to cry out in agony as a familiar blue pyramid soon surrounded and trapped her. Before Spencer could call out for his monster spirit, he suddenly felt hypnotized by the unknown voice speaking in Ancient Egyptian. Without uttering another word, Spencer took and looked at the card that had shrunk and floated down to where the silver-haired boy was.

"Yes... I must get this card..."

 **END DREAM SEQUENCE**

* * *

Spencer's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. Unlike how Discord woke up from his nightmare, Spencer wasn't in a cold sweat.

"Yes..." The silver-haired boy whispered to himself. "I must get a card to beat the three Gods of Egypt..."

(elsewhere...)

Later the next morning at Boxford Corp...

" **This is Flight One**!" echoed a female voice over. " **Initiating Duel Dome Launch conversion... Over**!"

" **Roger, Dome Command**." came Skiff's voice. " **Prepare all stations for immediate dragon flight. Over**."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the launchpad, several mechanics were being modified. What was the reason, you ask? Oh, the Blue-Eyes Jet about to take off. Inside the control tower, Skiff and three bridge staff were busy typing and setting the area for a jet launch. Meanwhile, the Blue-Eyes Jet was rising from a large elevator-like platform, and Spencer was inside the jet putting on his helmet while looking at the systems.

"Everything is checked out." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. "My trip to San Francisco won't take very long."

Soon, the Blue-Eyes Jet rose from the ground, just as it was turned to face the airpad leading outside. Before activating the main thruster, Skiff sent one last transmission to his Big Brother...

"Spencer, I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Believe me, Skiff, I know what must be done." reassured Spencer. "Discord has a card that can defeat the 'Egyptian Gods', and I must get it." From there, he activated the main thruster. "Activating main thrusters... Launching, now!"

With that said, the Blue-Eyes Jet took off into the sky, beginning Spencer's trip to San Francisco in California.

(elsewhere...)

In Knapford City, all was peaceful... Well, sorta... Thomas Billinton found himself being challenged to a duel by someone by the name Porter, and they were going to duel in the middle of Brendam Harbor.

"Being famous never was going to be easy..." he thought to himself, making it sound like this was the latest duel since coming back home to the Island of Sodor. The blue-haired boy then readied himself (LP: 4000). "I'm ready for you, Porter!"

Porter Baldwin was an 18-year old boy with viridian-colored hair, and he was ready to try and defeat the new ' _ **King of Games**_ ' and earn the title from him.

"May the best duelist win, and that will be me." declared Porter (LP: 4000). "Be prepared to lose your newly obtained title!"

And so, the duel commenced...

"The first turn is mine!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Dark Magician", "Thousand Knives", "Magician of Dark Illusion", "Damage Reactor", "Magician Navigation", and "Marshmallon"

* * *

The blue-haired boy's hand contained 'Dark Magician', 'Thousand Knives', 'Magician of Dark Illusion', 'Damage Reactor', 'Magician Navigation', and the drawn 'Marshmallon'. All in all, it was a decent start.

"I set this monster facedown in defense mode!" Thomas announced, placing a card, facedown, on a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. He then slotted one more card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll set one more card facedown."

Two facedown cards materialized (one of them was sideways).

"My turn is over!"

"Then it's my turn, now!" acknowledged Porter, drawing a card. "Here goes!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Porter Baldwin (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Citadel Whale", "Deep Sea Diva", "Torrential Reborn", "Surface", "A Legendary Ocean", and "The Legendary Fisherman II"

* * *

Grinning, Porter added his drawn card to his hand and took out another to play, holding it out.

"Come out - 'Deep Sea Diva'!"

Appearing on the field was a blue and pink mermaid (Level: 2/ATK: 200/DEF: 400).

"As my monster was Normal Summoned-" Porter went on, pointing to his new monster. "-I am able to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Sea-Serpent from my Deck." While speaking, a Monster Card called 'Lost Blue Breaker' materialized face-up on the field. "I choose to Special Summon 'Lost Blue Breaker' in attack mode!"

'Deep Sea Diva' sang a small musical note as it formed a whirlwind of bubbles.

"Appear - 'Lost Blue Breaker'!"

Appearing out from the bubbles was a large, two-headed, blue fish (Level: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0).

"Now comes my favorite bit." smirked Porter.

Thomas blinked. "Favorite bit?"

"Yes, that's right..." confirmed Porter. "As there is another face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster on the field, I can activate the effect of 'Lost Blue Breaker', tributing it to target one Spell/Trap Card on the field and destroy it."

'Lost Blue Breaker' readied to sacrifice itself.

"Give yourself up and destroy Thomas's set card!" Porter commanded his monster.

'Lost Blue Breaker' dove towards Thomas's side of the field and gobbled up his facedown card before shattering into shards of glass. Still not being done, Porter took and held out another card to play.

"Behold 'Surface'!" The viridian-haired boy announced. "I can target one Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster in the Graveyard and Special Summon it in onto the field in defense mode. Reappear - 'Lost Blue Breaker'!"

The two-headed fish creature reappeared in a defensive stance.

"Get ready, Duel King, for a new monster!" Porter went on, just as both of both monsters faded away in streaks of blue. "I make a double offering of monsters - 'Deep Sea Diva' and 'Lost Blue Breaker'!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas. "A double offering? But you've already Normal Summoned this turn."

"Don't be so hasty." teased Porter. "This is a legal move." He took and held out a card. "I'll show you the power of this monster!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Citadel Whale' materialized face-up on the field.

"Appear - 'Citadel Whale'!"

Appearing to the field was what looked like a retrained version of Salty's 'Fortress Whale' (Level: 7/ATK: 2350/DEF: 2150).

"A retrained version of 'Fortress Whale'..." whispered Thomas, looking up at the huge whale.

"When it's Special Summoned-" explained Porter, adding a card from his Deck to his hand. "-I add 'Sea Stealth Attack' from my Deck to my hand." He then slotted the card into his Duel Disk. "From there, I must set it on the field, facedown."

A facedown card materialized.

"And now, I'll attack! Taking your set monster will be a piece of fish cake!"

'Citadel Whale' aimed its cannons and fired at Thomas's facedown monster.

"Are you quite sure?" Thomas suddenly smirked. "I flip my set monster!"

The facedown monster was revealed to be...

"No, not 'Marshmallon'!" complained Porter.

"That's too bad." teased Thomas. "'Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle. Not only that, it also inflicts 1000 points of damage to your Life Points when it gets flipped face-up. Battle or no."

Porter scowled (LP: 3000). "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" exclaimed Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Dark Magician", "Thousand Knives", "Magician of Dark Illusion", "Damage Reactor", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card. Unfortunately, before anything more could be done...

"Continuous Trap Card, open!" announced Porter, as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Sea Stealth Attack'! This lets me activate 'Umi' from my hand or from the Graveyard!" He took and held out a card. "Behold 'A Legendary Ocean'!"

The scenery began to change from Brendam Harbor into that of an underwater city.

"This isn't 'Umi'!" accused Thomas.

"Unfortunately for you, 'A Legendary Ocean' is treated as 'Umi' while face-up on the field. Finally, it boosts the Attack and Defense Points of all WATER Attribute monsters on the field by 200, while reducing the Level Stars of such monsters on the field or in our hands by one."

'Citadel Whale' got stronger (Level: 7 - 6/ATK: 2350 - 2550/DEF: 2150 - 2350). Thomas, now able to move again, held out his drawn card.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards." he said, drawing two more cards from his deck. The blue-haired boy then took and held out another card. "I activate another Spell Card - 'Ancient Rules'!"

On cue, the 'Dark Magician' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"With this, I can Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand without a tribute. And so, I will call upon 'Dark Magician'!"

Within seconds, the purple-haired, male Spellcaster appeared on the field with a loud cry (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"'Dark Magician', eh?" mused Porter. "I was hoping to face one of those 'Gods' you command."

"The 'Gods' will not be needed." Thomas pointed out, taking and holding out another card. "'Thousand Knives'! Your monster will be destroyed here and now!"

Several knives appeared above 'Dark Magician' before being fired at 'Citadel Whale'. But before the knives could strike and wipe 'Citadel Whale' down, the weapons just...fizzled out before touching the big whale.

"What?! 'Thousand Knives' didn't destroy 'Citadel Whale'?!"

"That's because of 'Citadel Whale's' effect." Porter pointed out. "As the opponent activated a a card or effect that targets 1 WATER monster I control (along with no other cards), I negate the activation of 'Thousand Knives' and destroy it."

Thomas scowled. "And I'm not done! I play the effect of 'Magician Navigation' in the Graveyard!"

The mentioned Trap Card briefly appeared face-up on the field.

"By banishing it from the Graveyard while controlling 'Dark Magician', I negate the effects of one Spell/Trap on your side of the field until the End Phase!"

The face-up 'A Legendary Ocean' glitched out, and that meant 'Citadel Whale' had been weakened (Level: 6 - 7/ATK: 2550 - 2350/DEF: 2350 - 2150). From there, the attack commenced...

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" commanded Thomas.

'Dark Magician' obeyed, charging and firing a blast of black magic from his scepter at 'Citedal Whale'.

"Not this time!" declared Porter. "'Sea Stealth Attack' gains two effects thanks to a 'Umi' card being in play!"

"Two effects?" blinked Thomas.

"The second one will activate! Since a WATER Attribute monster whose original Level was 5 or higher is battling an opponent's monster, that monster is destroyed at the start of the Damage Step!"

To Thomas's shock, 'Dark Magician' shattered into shards of glass. Not only that, but the attack had also been cancelled out before it actually hit 'Citadel Whale', meaning it was still standing.

"I sustain no Battle Damage." grinned Porter.

"I set two cards facedown." sighed Thomas, slotting two cards into his Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized behind 'Marshmallon'. "I end my turn!"

"With that comes the end of 'Magician Navigation'." reminded Porter. "'A Legendary Ocean' now has its effect back." He then drew a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Porter Baldwin (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : 31  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Torrential Reborn", "The Legendary Fisherman II", and "Rage of Kairyu-Shin"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Rage of Kairyu-Shin'. Porter instead added the card to his hand and readied another.

"With 'A Legendary Ocean' back in play, all WATER Attribute monsters have their Level Stars reduced by one." He turned his card over. "Behold 'The Legendary Fisherman II'!"

Appearing to the field was what looked like 'The Legendary Fisherman', but he rode on a much more powerful-looking shark.

"As my monster is a WATER Attribute creature-" Porter explained. "-he receives 200 Attack and Defense Points!"

'The Legendary Fisherman II' grew stronger (ATK: 2200 - 2400/DEF: 1800 - 2000).

"2400 Attack Points..." winced Thomas.

"Get ready!" declared Porter, entering the Battle Phase. "Take down, 'Marshmallon'!"

'The Legendary Fisherman' II obeyed, firing his spear.

"But 'Marshmallon' can't be destroyed in battle!" objected Thomas.

"Remember 'Sea Stealth Attack'?" Porter pointed out.

Thomas cringed. "Y-Yes..."

'Marshmallon' was impaled by the spear, shattering in shards of glass.

"This leaves you wide open for a direct attack!" declared Porter.

Or not...

"Trap Card, open!" announced Thomas, as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Soul Rope'!"

The blue-haired boy's Life Points took a hit (LP: 3000). Even then, it would be worth it.

"By spending 1000 Life Points when my monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck." A card slipped out of Thomas's Deck. "Appear - 'Big Shield Gardna'!"

Appearing on the field was the warrior wielding a huge shield (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600).

"Can't attack now..." groaned Porter.

"That's not all." continued Thomas, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "As I've played a Spell or Trap Card during your turn, I Special Summon 'Magician of Dark Illusion' from my hand in defense mode!"

Appearing to the field was the all-too familiar shadowy version of 'Dark Magician' (Level: 7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2500).

"While on the field, 'Magician of Dark Illusion' is treated as 'Dark Magician'."

Porter nodded. "So be it." He readied another card. "I play a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Rage of Kairyu-Shin'!"

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. He knew what it did.

"Since 'Umi' is on the field-" explained Porter. "-I can destroy as many monsters on your field as the number of WATER monsters on mine!"

Yup, just as Thomas feared. From there, a huge tidal wave rose from the ocean and swallowed both 'Magician of Dark Illusion' and 'Big Shield Gardna' whole. Not only that, but their Monster Card zones had now been flooded.

"The flooded zones prevents you from using them until the end of your next turn."

'Citadel Whale' looked down at its prey.

"Direct attack, now!" commanded Porter.

'Citadel Whale' obeyed, firing from its cannons at Thomas. The blue-haired boy did not know what hit him (LP: 450)...

"Am I about to win?" blinked Porter. He realized that he did. "I might actually win the duel!" The viridian-haired boy slotted the last card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "I set my last card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field. Thomas, meanwhile, regained his posture. This duel was not over yet, and he knew it.

"It's my turn!" The blue-haired boy declared, drawing a card. "Draw!"

Porter frowned; Thomas never gives up. No matter, the viridian-haired boy would soon be victorious in this duel.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 450)  
 **Deck** : 30  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell 'Card of Sanctity'!" said Thomas, drawing six cards. "Now both of us may draw until we have six cards in our respective hands."

Porter drew six cards in response. With their hands refreshed, the duel was about even again. Thomas saw that his hand contained 'Dark Magical Circle', 'Monster Reborn', 'Magic Cylinder', 'Xyz Reborn', 'Dark Burning Attack', and 'Magic Formula'. With a plan in mind, Thomas took and held another card out.

"I play a Spell Card - 'Dark Magical Circle'!" he announced, picking up the top three cards of his Deck. "This allows me to look at the top three cards of my Deck and add 'Dark Magician' or a Spell/Trap Card that lists 'Dark Magician' in its text, among them, to my hand."

Looking at the three cards, Thomas returned two of the cards to the top of his Deck whilst adding 'Bond Between Teacher and Student' to his hand. Not even close to being done yet, Thomas took and slotted another card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"'Monster Reborn'!" The blue-haired boy announced. "Return to me - 'Magician of Dark Illusion'!"

Within seconds, 'Magician of Dark Illusions' returned. Just then, the face-up 'Dark Magical Circle' Spell Card activated.

"The next effect of 'Dark Magical Circle' now activates!" declared Thomas. "Because I've Summon a 'Dark Magician', I can Banish a card you control! ...such as 'Sea Stealth Attack'!"

A circle of black magic appeared beneath the face-up 'Seal Stealth Attack' Trap Card, causing it to vanish into light.

"With your card gone, "Dark Magician Girl' will now join the battle!" continued Thomas, taking and holding out another card. "I activate 'Bond Between Teacher and Student' to Special Summon 'Dark Magician Girl' from my Deck in defense mode!"

On cue, the female Spellcaster appeared on the field in a burst of light (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). Just then...

"What's going on with 'Magician of Dark Illusions'?" questioned Porter.

"His next Monster Effect, that's what." answered Thomas. "If I activate a Spell or Trap card on my turn, I can Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type monster from my graveyard. So welcome back, 'Dark Magician'!"

On cue, 'Dark Magician' reappeared on the field. From there, the 'Dark Burning Attack' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"And since 'Dark Magician Girl' is on the field-" Thomas went on. "-I can activate this Spell Card - 'Dark Burning Attack'! All of your monsters are wiped out!"

Raising her wand up, 'Dark Magician Girl' charged a blast before lowering and firing. Very quickly, both of Porter's monsters were destroyed.

"With no more monsters to protect you, 'Dark Magician' will be able to attack directly!"

Porter, however, had other plans.

"Facedown card, open!" declared Porter, as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "I activate a Trap - 'Torrential Reborn'!"

On cue, 'Citadel Whale' and 'The Legendary Fisherman II' both returned to the field.

"What?" blinked Thomas.

"'Torrential Reborn' activates when a WATER Attribute monster I control is destroyed by a Card Effect." Porter pointed out. "With that done, I bring all destroyed monsters back onto the field, before inflicting 500 points of damage to you for each monster Special Summoned this way."

"Each monster?!"

Porter nodded. "Yup. Although it won't matter, seeing as you have 450 Life Points left."

A huge tidal wave loomed over Thomas. It looked as if the Duel King was about to become washed up, and his title of 'King of Games' would be lost just like that.

"This finishes it!" declared Porter. "I'm the winner of the match!"

Thomas, however, smirked. "It's not over."

"Huh?"

"Facedown card, open!" announced Thomas, just as his last facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Damage Reactor'!"

"What?!" gasped Porter, seeing his opponent not taking the damage as expected. "You're not losing Life Points?"

"'Damage Reactor' reduces the damage to 0." explained Thomas. "Not only that, it also raises 'Magician of Dark Illusion's' Attack Power by 800 points."

'Magician of Dark Illusion' grew stronger (ATK: 2100 - 2900). Porter, not being done just yet, took another card from his Deck and slotted it into his Duel Disk (by the effect of 'Citadel Whale').

"Lets see you get yourself out of this." he said. "With 'Citadel Whale' Special Summoned, I can set another copy of 'Sea Stealth Attack' from my Deck."

"Good luck getting a chance to use it." Thomas pointed out, just as the 'Magic Formula' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I equip 'Dark Magician' with 'Magic Formula'!"

With a cry, 'Dark Magician' grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3000).

"Battle!"

'Dark Magician', knowing that the Battle Phase has commenced, leaped into the sky and readied his scepter.

"Destroy 'Citadel Whale' with Dark Magic Attack!" commanded Thomas.

'Dark Magician' obeyed, striking the giant whale with a blast of black magic, causing a massive explosion that clouded Porter's side of the field.

"'Citadel Whale' has met its end!" declared Thomas. "And now, 'The Legendary Fisherman II' will meet its own demise!"

Porter was worried (LP: 2550).

"'Magician of Dark Illusion', it's your turn to attack!"

'Magician of Dark Illusion' obeyed, raising his scepter and unleashing a blast of black magic. 'The Legendary Fisherman II' was hit and destroyed by the attack.

"Nuts." grunted Porter (LP: 2050). "Well, it's not over yet."

"I know." acknowledged Thomas. "When 'The Legendary Fisherman II' is destroyed, you can add one WATER Attribute with a Level of 7 from your Deck to your hand."

A card slid out from Porter's Deck, and he added it to his hand. Thomas, knowing that 'Dark Magician Girl' could not attack due to being in defense mode, had one last thing to do...

"I use 'Dark Magician' and 'Magician of Dark Illusion' to build the Overlay Network!"

The two Spellcaster-Type monsters turned into purple light and flew into the Overlay Network. In addition, a Summon Chant was heard being spoken by the blue-haired boy.

" _ **Sage who bears the honor of the Magician Family, let loose your power and let it shine in the darkness! The powers of the 'Dark Magician' and his shadow will flow through this new form and it's potential will unfold before the world**_!" From there, Thomas raised his right hand into the air. " _ **XYZ SUMMON**_!"

A new card materialized onto a Monster Field slot on the blue-haired boy's Duel Disk. In addition, the Xyz Summon sequence had started to die down.

" ** _Show yourself, Rank 7... Master of all Magicians - 'EBON HIGH MAGICIAN'_**!"

Appearing on the field from the Xyz Summon sequence was the newest member of the 'Magician' archtype (Rank: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2800).

"'Ebon High Magician'..." whispered Porter. "One of Thomas's newest of monsters..."

"And an Xyz Monster, too." Thomas pointed out, just before slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I set one card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Ebon High Magician'.

"This was all the time I needed." declared Porter, drawing a card. "Time to show off one of my newest cards!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Porter Baldwin (LP: 2050)  
 **Deck** : 22  
 **Current Hand (8)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, "The Legendary Fisherman III", and ?

* * *

"Facedown card, open - 'Sea Stealth Attack'!"

The viridian-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Here we go again." Thomas thought to himself, watching as the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "'Monster Reborn'?!"

"Yup." confirmed Porter. "Return from the depths of the ocean - 'The Legendary Fisherman II'!"

On command, 'The Legendary Fisherman II' emerged from the depts of the 'A Legendary Ocean' Field Spell Card.

"But he won't be out for long." said Porter, readying a new card. "Time for my secret weapon to show itself."

"What?!" cried Thomas, watching as the ocean swallowed 'The Legendary Fisherman II'. "What's going on?"

Porter chuckled. "'A Legendary Ocean' lowers the Levels of all WATER Attribute monsters on the field and in our hands by 1. Thanks to it, I offer 'The Legendary Fisherman II' as a tribute for a Special Summon."

The ocean grew fiercer.

"Come forth... The greatest fisherman of all time - 'The Legendary Fisherman III'!"

A whirlpool formed before another fisherman emerged from it. This one, unlike the others, carried a harpoon gun.

"'The Legendary Fisherman III'?" mumbled Thomas.

"Yes, 'The Legendary Fisherman III'." confirmed Porter. "And, seeing as its a WATER Attribute monster, 'A Legendary Ocean' will buff it up."

The new monster soared out from the waters (Level: 7 - 6/ATK: 2500 - 2700/DEF: 2000 - 2200).

"But that's not the worst bit."

"It's not?" asked Thomas, worried.

"I have much worse in store for you." Porter went on. "I activate my monster's Special Ability! All monsters you control, at the cost of me not being able to attack with 'The Legendary Fisherman III' this turn, are banished!"

"B-Banished?!" stuttered Thomas.

'The Legendary Fisherman III' threw two harpoons at once, striking both 'Dark Magician Girl' and 'Ebon High Magician' and removing them from the field. But Porter still wasn't finished with using his monster...

"And by returning those banished monsters to your Graveyard-" he went on "-if you were to take effect damage, then all of that damage would be doubled!"

Before long, both of the removed monsters were in Thomas's Graveyard once more, but that was what he was counting on...

"I activate a Trap!" The blue-haired boy announced, just as his remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Xyz Reborn'! Reappear on the field in defense mode - 'Ebon High Magician'!"

'Ebon High Magician' quickly returned to the field.

"How?!" gasped Porter.

"Thanks to 'Xyz Reborn', I was able to revive 'Ebon High Magician' and grant it one Overlay Unit." grinned Thomas.

However, it still was not over yet...

"I activate the first effect of 'Stealth Sea Attack'!" declared Porter. "This lets me Banish one WATER Attribute monster I control until the End Phase, and for the rest of this turn, face-up Spells and/or Trap Cards I control cannot be destroyed by your own card effects, even if 'Sea Stealth Attack' leaves the field."

'Legendary Fisherman III' was swallowed by the sea. Still not done, Porter took and held another card out.

"Now I activate 'Fish Spawn'!" he announced. "This lets me Special Summon two 'Fish Spawn Tokens' onto my field!"

Two fish appeared on Porter's side of the field.

"'Spawn Fish Tokens'?" blinked Thomas. "What're you going to do with them? They're too weak to attack."

"Don't be sure." retorted Porter. "I'm going to offer them as a tribute."

The two Token Monsters vanished in blue streaks.

"Arise from the grave - 'Citadel Whale'!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

Another whirlpool formed, causing 'Citadel Whale' to return to the field.

"So, 'Citadel Whale' can be Special Summoned from the hand and Graveyard?!"

"Now right you are." taunted Porter, before holding another card out. "And this will end things for you!"

Thomas gasped. "No! That's 'Attribute Bomb'!"

"That's right." confirmed Porter. "And since you've heard of the card, I presume you know how it works.

The viridian-haired boy took the silence as a yes.

"I'll take that as a yes, but I'll explain, anyway... When activated, it's equipped to 'Citadel Whale' and I have to declare an Attribute for the effect. And the attribute I choose is...Dark!"

'Citadel Whale' roared as it dove into the ocean.

"Now when 'Citadel Whale' battles a monster of the declared Attribute, you, Thomas, will take 1000 points of damage." continued Porter. "And thanks to my fisherman's ability, that damage will be doubled! Even if my attack fails to destroy your monster, it will still finish you off!"

'Citadel Whale' soon emerged from the water and into the sky. From there, it aimed its turrets at 'Ebon High Magician'.

"ATTACK!"

The giant whale obeyed, firing its blasts.

"I win!" declared Porter.

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"It's time!" announced Thomas. "I remove the Overlay Unit from 'Ebon High Magician' to activate its Monster Effect!"

An Overlay Unit flew into 'Ebon High Magician's' staff. Porter, seeing what was happening, knew that he was in big trouble.

"Now I can right away activate a Quick-Play Spell Card or Trap Card directly from my hand." explained Thomas, taking and holding out another card. "And I choose this one... 'Magic Cylinder'!"

Porter gulped. "Oh, fish sticks..."

Two large cylinders appeared behind 'Ebon High Magician', and one of them absorbed the attack from 'Citadel Whale'.

"'Magic Cylinder' negates your attack-" explained Thomas. "-and then inflicts damage equal to your monster's Attack Power!"

'Citadel Whale's' attack then shot out from the other cylinder, striking and finishing Porter off (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

With the duel finally over, the ocean-like background faded away back into Brendam Harbor.

"Aww, nuts!" grumbled Porter, disappointed he was beaten. "I could swear I was going to win!"

The hologram of 'Ebon High Magician' faded away, and Thomas smiled with approval.

"Don't feel bad." he said to the unhappy Porter. "Just be proud that you dueled as best as you could."

Porter sighed. "I guess you're right." He then looked up at his victorious opponent. "You didn't use the 'Gods' in this duel... Why's that?"

"I had decided that I would only use them in cases of dire emergencies." explained Thomas. "I don't want to use their power and risk their getting anybody hurt."

"Dire emergencies..." whispered Porter. He then remembered something... "Didn't you use one of them against James, though?"

Thomas was quiet when that was said.

"That duel with him wasn't a dire emergency, was it?"

Thomas shook his head. "No. The reason for that was because, something in my heart was telling me to do it. It was one of the first steps to my recovery."

"Oh." said Porter. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he smiled. "In that case, I understand your reasons." He then wrapped his arm around the blue-haired boy's shoulder. "If I can give you some advice, you're likely gonna be swamped by people wanting to duel you and your 'Egyptian Gods'. I would try staying out of sight from the other duelists on the Island of Sodor for the time being until school starts again."

"I'll try to do that." nodded Thomas. "Too bad that will be easier said than done, thought." He then added as a small joke... "I might need to buy a disguise or something."

With that said, both teenagers laughed and left the harbor.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Furious Fiery Felines**

* * *

Somewhere in another part of Knapford City, it was as busy as ever. However, all was not too well for two people not from around there...

" ** _Mama Mia_**!" cried out a female voice in anger, speaking with an Italian accent. " ** _Axel_**!"

" ** _G-Gina, I'm so sorry_**!" protested a male voice, speaking with a Belgian accent.

The voices were coming from Gina Couillet of Italy, and Axel Notesse of Belgium. They were both visiting the Island of Sodor for a few weeks. Apparently, Axel had unintentionally done something that made Gina quite mad.

" ** _I have never felt so-a embarrassed in-a my whole life_**!" The voice of Gina was saying, indignantly.

" ** _It was an accident_**!" The voice of Axel insisted. " ** _I swear, I didn't mean for that pie to hit you_**!"

It would seem that there was an incident involving a pie hitting Gina or something... Either way, an upset Gina was storming out of a nearby diner with cream and custard from a pie all over her shirt and skirt, and Axel was trying to apologize to his girlfriend and help clean her up.

"I swear, I can make it up to you!" The purple-haired boy insisted.

"Really?" questioned Gina, managing to calm down a bit. "In-a that case, it is-a my turn to-a pick the-a next site to-a visit."

Axel eagerly nodded. "Of course. You name the place, and I'll agree to it without question."

Gina, despite being covered in pie, seemed to smile in response. The Italian beauty knew just where they should go next...

(elsewhere...)

Over at one of the Daycare Centers (since Gina adored children, it would be a good idea to visit there and speak to everyone), there were sounds of children coming from inside. Not only that, there was an angry voice also coming from inside...

" ** _I don't believe it_**!" The voice belonged to Axel.

" ** _Axel, please_**!" cried the voice of Gina. " ** _They didn't mean-a it_**!"

Exiting the building was Axel, and he had vomit on his face and clothing. Gina, meanwhile, emerged looking sorry for what had happened.

"I did not spend years training as a duelist to become a human vomit pan!" Axel scowled, using a towel he had on him.

"Axel, they are-a only children!" protested Gina. "They did not-a know better." She then grew angry right back. "Besides, it-a was your-a fault that-a pie ruined my-a outfit!"

"It was a freakin' accident! How many times do I have to say it?!"

As the couple walked down towards another part of town, the international argument between the two European teenagers was beginning to gather attention from nearby watchers.

"WORST DATE EVER!" Axel and Gina both said at once. "AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" They both recoiled. "MY FAULT?! IT WAS NOT!"

Several citizens of Knapford were worried about what would happen next.

"Oh my..." gasped Belle, turning to her two sons. "This is looking bad."

Gina glared at Axel. "I say let our-a cards decide-a everything!"

"You want a duel?" The purple-haired Belgian boy demanded, pointing at his brown-haired Italian girlfriend. "Then let's do it!"

"Oh, wow! A duel between Axel and Gina!" whooped Gumball Brighton (Belle's first son) excitedly.

"Hurray!" Darwin Brighton (Belle's second son) cheered. "Did you hear that, Mom?"

Belle felt uneasy. "Yeah, I did..."

Meanwhile, Axel and Gina both activated their Duel Disks and stood ready for their duel.

"Hope you're ready to feel the burn!" declared Axel, drawing his opening hand (LP: 4000).

Gina drew her opening hand (LP: 4000). "My-a felines will-a scratch you-a up!"

And so, the duel between the furious couple ensured...

"The first turn will go to me!" announced Axel, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Axel Notesse (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Tri-Blaze Accelerator", "Volcanic Hammerer", "Fire Recovery", "Volcanic Rat", "Flaming Barbed Wire", and "Volcanic Slicer"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Volcanic Slicer' materialized face-up on the field.

"I deploy 'Volcanic Slicer' in attack position!"

Appearing on the field was a molten-like creature that resembled a sort of dinosaur (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

"'Volcanic Slicer's' effect works like this... I can prevent it from attacking this turn in order to inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points!" explained Axel. "I cannot attack on the first turn, but I can still use the effect to lower your Life Points, Gina!"

'Volcanic Slicer' fired a blast of fire at Gina, causing the brown-haired Italian girl to flinch slightly (LP: 3500).

"Come osi?!" growled Gina in Italian.

Axel smirked in response. Currently, his hand contained 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator', 'Volcanic Hammerer', 'Fire Recovery', 'Volcanic Rat', and 'Flaming Barbed Wire'. Soon enough, the purple-haired Belgian boy took one of the cards and slotted it into his Duel Disk.

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown-" continued Axel, just as a facedown card materialized behind his only monster. "-and end my turn. Alright, Gina, let's see what you can do to try and even the odds!"

"I will not-a lose!" declared Gina, drawing a card. "Pesca carta!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Gina Couillet (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Lunalight Blue Cat", "Lunalight Crimson Fox", "Lunalight Purple Butterfly", "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance", "Fusion Substitute", and "Polymerization"

* * *

Her hand currently contained 'Lunalight Blue Cat', 'Lunalight Crimson Fox', 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly', 'Lunalight Reincarnation Dance', 'Fusion Substitute', and 'Polymerization'. Before long, the brown-haired Italian girl selected another card and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Meet-a 'Lunalight Crimson Fox'!"

Appearing onto the field was a female monster dressed up like a fox (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600).

"Our monsters are tied in strength." frowned Axel.

"Not after I play-a this!" retorted Gina, taking and holding out a card. "'Polymerization'! And I will fuse-a 'Lunalight Blue Cat' and-a 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' together!"

'Lunalight Blue Cat' and 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' both briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"Apparire - 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'!"

Appearing on the field, performing a slight belly dance, was the female cat-like belly dancer with two tails (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"Is Gina going to try a One Turn Kill strategy?" Axel thought to himself.

In the audience...

"Oh, wow!" breathed Gumball and Darwin, both being happy with seeing a monster like that.

"Gina plays a 'Lunalight' Monster Deck..." commented Connor.

"This will be an interesting duel." added Caitlin.

Back in the duel field...

"I activate-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer's' effect!" announced Gina. "By-a sacrificing a 'Lunalight' monster on my-a field, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' is-a able to-a attack each-a monster you-a control twice each this-a turn. The-a attacked monsters, however, cannot be-a destroyed by-a battle during the-a first attack on-a each of-a them."

'Lunalight Crimson Fox' vanished in a blue streak.

"With-a 'Lunalight Crimson Fox' offered by a Card Effect, her own-a effect activates! I can-a target una monster on your-a field and-a change its Attack Power to-a zero until the-a end of-a the turn."

'Volcanic Slicer' lost all of its Attack Points (ATK: 1800 - 0). With the nearby audience...

"Gina's going for a One Turn Kill strategy!" realized Hank.

"Unless Axel has something to counter that." insisted Connor.

"Otherwise, he loses on the attack!" put in Caitlin.

Back in the duel field, the Battle Phase had come...

"Battaglia!" announced Gina in Italian. "First, since-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' is-a attacking, I use-a my monster's effect to-a inflict 100 points of-a damage to-a your Life Points!"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' slashed at Axel with one of her fans, making him grimace (LP: 3900).

"This is-a the end!" cried Gina, just as 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' finally started her assault on 'Volcanic Slicer'.

"Wrong!" cut in Axel. "This duel is just getting started!"

"Che cosa!?"

Axel poked a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Flaming Barbed Wire'!"

On cue, the purple-haired Belgian boy's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"This lets me change the battle position of monsters on your side of the field up to the current number of cards in my hand." Axel held out his hand. "And right now, I have four cards! But all I need is one to stop your attack!"

A flaming barbed wire fence appeared, causing 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' to stop her attack and shift into a defensive stance.

"So, it-a won't be-a easy to-a attack." grumbled Gina, who then took a card from her hand and slotted it into her Duel Disk. "I set una card and end my-a turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"With it being the End Phase-" said Axel. "-the Attack Power of 'Volcanic Slicer' returns to normal!"

'Volcanic Slicer's' power was restored (ATK: 0 - 1800).

"Too bad, Gina." taunted Axel, wagging the index finger of his right hand. "Your attempt at a One Turn Kill has backfired."

With that said, he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Axel Notesse (LP: 3900)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Tri-Blaze Accelerator", "Volcanic Hammerer", "Fire Recovery", "Volcanic Rat", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field...

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" announced Axel.

In the audience...

"Umm... What does 'Pot of Greed' do?" asked Darwin naively.

"Darwin!" snapped Gumball. "Everyone knows what 'Pot of Greed' does! It... it..." He stumbled at what to say. "What does 'Pot of Greed' do, again?"

Belle seemed to sigh. "It allows a player to draw two more cards from their decks."

"Wow, you know more about the game than we do, Mom." commented Gumball.

"Teach us, someday!" begged Darwin.

"Actually, your sister knows more about the game than I do." Belle pointed out, sweatdropping. "Despite the fact she's only six. You know, it almost scares me sometimes that she's so smart for her age."

Back in the duel field...

"With two cards drawn-" continued Axel, adding two cards to his hand. "-I will begin the next step in retaking control of the duel!" He placed another card onto his Duel Disk. "Come forth - 'Volcanic Rocket'!"

Appearing on the field was a rocket crafted from magma and rocket (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

"As it was Normal Summoned, I can add one copy of 'Blaze Accelerator' from my Deck to my hand." As the purple-haired Belgian boy spoke, he drew another card and added it to his hand. "But now is when I play it!"

"What?!" gasped Gina.

Appearing on the field was the turret-like weapon.

"When 'Blaze Accelerator' is played, I can send it to the Graveyard to activate 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator'!"

The face-up 'Blaze Accelerator' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass, only to be replaced by the 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' Spell Card. Before long, the updated version of 'Blaze Accelerator' with three cannon slots emerged from the face-up card.

"During each of my Main Phases-" explained Axel. "-I can send a Pyro-Type Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one monster on your side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points, Gina! If I do, however, I may not declare an attack for the turn."

Gina said nothing, watching as Axel held another card out.

"So now, I'll discard 'Volcanic Hammerer' to destroy your 'Cat Dancer'!"

'Tri-Blaze Accelerator', locking and loading, took aim at 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'.

"My monster is-a not going anywhere!" declared Gina, just as a card emerged from her Graveyard. "By-a removing 'Lunalight Crimson Fox' from the-a Graveyard, I briefly negate the activation of your-a 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' and-a increase both of our-a Life Points by-a 1000!"

As the blast of flame was fired, 'Lunalight Crimson Fox' reappeared on the field to intercept the attack.

"Oh no!" cringed Axel (LP: 4900).

Gina smirked (LP: 4500). "Nice-a try, but that-a trick won't work on-a me so-a easily."

"No matter!" Axel growled, taking and holding another card out. "I activate 'Fire Recovery'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"By sending 'Volcanic Rat from my hand to the Graveyard-" The purple-haired Belgian boy explained, sending a card to the Graveyard. "-I can revive 'Volcanic Hammerer' and place it in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a large, volcanic fighter-like monster (Level: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"In exchange for not letting my monster attack this turn, I'll activate its effect! For each 'Volcanic'-named monster in my Graveyard, you'll receive 200 points of damage, Gina!"

"If I recall, you-a only have-a una there." Gina pointed out.

"Correct." nodded Axel. "That means you'll lose 200 Life Points exactly!"

Gina grimaced as minor damage was sustained (LP: 4300). Unfortunately, the damage dealing turn of Axel was not yet over...

"And now, it's 'Volcanic Slicer's' turn!" While speaking, Axel pointed forth. "In exchange for not letting it attack this turn, you'll receive 500 extra points of damage!"

"Again?!" wailed Gina.

"Exactly! Say goodbye to 500 more of your Life Points!"

'Volcanic Slicer' fired another blast at Gina, striking and causing her to cry out as she sustained more Life Point damage (LP: 3800). From there, 'Volcanic Slicer' went into a defensive stance.

"From there, I'll switch 'Volcanic Slicer' to defense mode." continued Axel, who then held another card. "And then, I'll activate 'Card of Burial Magic' to remove three Spell Cards from my Graveyard to draw two cards from my Deck."

Three cards slid out from Axel's Graveyard before fading away into oblivion, allowing him to draw two more cards. From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"Finally, I'll set two cards and end my turn." finished Axel. "Is this duel getting too ' _ **hot**_ ' for you?"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' seemed to hiss angrily in response, and Gina did not look any better either.

"This-a duel is not-a over!" The brown-haired Italian girl insisted, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Gina Couillet (LP: 3800)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Fusion Substitute" and "Lunalight Black Sheep"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Lunalight Black Sheep' Monster Card.

"Aha..." she said quietly to herself, before placing it onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "'Lunalight Black Sheep', come-a forth!"

Appearing onto the field was a female monster dressed like a sheep with black wool (Level: 2/ATK: 100/DEF: 600).

"From-a there..." continued Gina, holding her last card out. "I will-a activate 'Fusion Substitute'! This will-a allow me to-a fuse 'Lunalight Black Sheep' and-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' together! Appear-a - 'Lunalight Panther Dancer'!"

The two monsters fused together. Appearing onto the field, once the Fusion Summon sequence ended, was a humanoid panther monster with a blade, also dressed as a dancer (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500). Suddenly, Gina regained a card for her hand.

"As-a 'Lunalight Black Sheep' was-a used for-a Fusion Material while face-up on-a the field, I can-a add her-a back to my-a hand." Gina pointed out. "And-a now, the-a effect of-a 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' - it can-a attack all-a monsters you-a control twice each this-a turn, but the-a attacked monsters can't be-a destroyed by-a battle during the-a first attack on-a each of-a them."

"Just like 'Cat Dancer'?" asked Axel.

"Just like-a 'Cat Dancer'!"

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' stood ready to attack on command...

"Attack!" commanded Gina. "Take-a down 'Volcanic Slicer'!"

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' obeyed, swooping in to strike the opponent down.

" **FULL MOON CRESTA .2**!"

With two powerful strikes from her weapons, 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' struck and destroyed 'Volcanic Slicer' (the second strike was what did the trick).

"When-a 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' is-a successful in-a destroying a monster, she-a gains 200 more-a Attack Points." explained Gina. "This will-a place her with-a 3000 Attack Points!"

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' grew stronger (ATK: 2800 - 3000).

"This isn't over by a longshot, Gina!" exclaimed Axel, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Volcanic Armor', activate! Since you've destroyed a Pyro-Type monster and sent it to the Graveyard, you receive 500 more points of damage!"

A huge burst of fire hit Gina, causing her to scream in pain (LP: 3300). Even then, she recovered and resumed going on the offensive.

"'Lunalight Panther Dancer', attack-a 'Volcanic Rocket'!" The brown-haired Italian girl commanded.

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' obeyed, striking her next target not once, but TWICE.

"As your-a monster was in-a attack mode, you will-a take Battle Damage twice!"

Axel grimaced (LP: 2700). "And 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' gains 200 more Attack Points..."

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' grew stronger (ATK: 3000 - 3200).

"Activate again, 'Volcanic Armor'!" commanded Axel.

The face-up Continuous Trap Card activated upon command.

"Say goodbye to 500 more Life Points!"

Gina was hit with another blast of fire (LP: 2800). Even then, she did not let up on her assault.

"Strike-a down, 'Volcanic Hammerer'!" Gina commanded.

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' obeyed, striking the enemy monster two times before it finally exploded in a blaze of fire.

"My monster..." winced Axel (LP: 1100). He then recovered from his shock. "The effect of 'Volcanic Armor' activates again! You are drained of 500 more Life Points!"

A third explosion hit Gina (LP: 2300). Since it was now the End Phase, 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' was sent back down to her original Attack Power (ATK: 3200 - 2800).

"Those two won't give up!" admired Caitlin.

"They're like..." Connor tried to think of something to say. "They're like..."

"Two ' _ **Furious, Fiery Felines**_ '!" finished Hank. "Fiery for Axel, and feline for Gina... Not to mention they're both furious!"

"What I want to know is what they hope to gain by fighting against each other like this." questioned BoCo. "From what we've first seen of them upon arrival, they're a couple."

Back in the duel field...

"This duel isn't over, Gina!" insisted Axel. "The duel will be mine!"

"Non lo farà!" snapped Gina in Italian. "It will be-a mine!"

Axel, scowling in response, drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Axel Notesse (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 37  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Volcanic Doomfire"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Volcanic Doomfire' Monster Card... It was go time!

"Now it's time to truly heat things up." smirked Axel. "I sacrifice my 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator'!"

A pillar of fire erupted around the 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' machine. In the audience...

"Oh dear! A fire!" gasped Belle. "I'm tempted to call Flynn and get our firefighting team down here!"

"Ma'am, it's alright!" reassured Hank, speaking to the woman. "They're only holograms."

Back in the duel field...

"By offering my Trap Card-" said Axel, who them placed his last card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I Special Summon the powerful 'Volcanic Doomfire'!"

The fire began to fade, just as the mighty molten demon appeared on the field (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800).

"Not only that-" The purple-haired Belgian boy went on, just as his remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "-I'll also activate a Trap Card - 'Volcanic Mine'! With it, I Special Summon 'Bomb Tokens' on all of your unoccupied Monster zones!"

Suddenly, four mines made from rock and lava appeared on Gina's side of the field.

"You have four unused Monster zones, so four 'Bomb Tokens' are Special Summoned onto them!" Axel pointed out.

"'Bomb Tokens'..." The brown-haired Italian girl whispered. "What will-a you use-a them for?"

"You'll find out soon." answered Axel, who then scowled. "Get ready for defeat, Gina!"

'Volcanic Doomfire' was ready to attack when commanded to...

"Take 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' down!"

'Volcanic Doomfire' obeyed, firing a blast of lava. 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' stood no chance against the Pyro-Type monster, as she was hit and destroyed just like that.

" **AXEL**!" screamed Gina angrily.

" **GINA**!" screamed Axel, sounding just as angry.

The audience grew concerned with the way the two duelists were yelling to each other. They prayed that nothing bad would happen.

"Trap Card, open!" announced Gina, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Lunalight Reincarnation Dance'!" Two cards emerged from her Deck. "As-a una of my-a 'Lunalight' Fusion Monsters has been-a destroyed, I can-a add due 'Lunalight' Monsters from my-a Deck into my-a hand."

She took both cards and added them to her hand (which were shown to be the 'Lunalight White Rabbit' Monster Card and 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick' Monster Card). Either way, Axel wasn't done with his turn just yet...

"Now comes the effect of 'Volcanic Doomfire'" The purple-haired Belgian boy continued, punching his right hand forth. "All of your other monsters are destroyed, while 500 points of damage is also inflicted for each monster destroyed this way."

The volcanic-like mines suddenly exploded, surrounding Gina's field in flames.

"Such power and anger!" cried Caitlin.

Back in the duel field, Gina braced herself as her Life Points dropped to dangerously low levels (LP: 100).

"Axel is-a strong." she thought to herself. "The anger he is-a unleashing on-a me... Was it-a really my-a fault our date got-a ruined?"

Over with Axel...

"The way Gina is channeling her anger into her feline-based monsters..." he thought to himself. "In a way, it almost reminds me of...me. Could it be my fault our date ended so badly?"

When the smoke cleared, Gina's look of anger seemed to have softened considerably, and so did Axel's look.

"Gina..." The purple-haired Belgian boy began.

"Axel..." Gina seemed to add.

Before long, the two European teenagers spoke to each other in unison...

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Axel and Gina were both then surprised by what they had said at the same time. "YOUR FAULT?! IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! IT WAS MINE!"

The audience was quiet as Gina and Axel both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. All of a sudden, the brown-haired Italian girl and purple-haired Belgian boy both...started laughing, feeling absolutely silly about their earlier argument.

"Huh?" blinked Gumball and Darwin.

"They're laughing?" quizzed BoCo.

"What's going on?" added Hank.

Back in the duel field, Axel and Gina both finally stopped laughing and smiled at each other.

"So, you're saying that it's all your fault?" said Axel. "Funny, it was actually my fault our date ended in total disaster."

"No-a, Axel, it was-a not." insisted Gina. "I should not have-a flipped out and-a blamed you for the-a pie ruining my-a clothing."

"And I shouldn't have blamed you for the children at the Daycare center throwing up on me." Axel added earnestly. "Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance."

"I...guess we were-a both to-a blame for what-a happened."

Axel nodded in agreement. "Yes, we are." He then winked at his Italian girlfriend. "What do you say, Gina? Wanna finish this duel just for fun?"

"I accept the-a challenge, Axel!" Gina stood ready. "This will be-a my last-a turn!"

"Then give it your all!" dared Axel.

With that said, Gina finally drew her card (using the famous Destiny Draw technique).

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Gina Couillet (LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Lunalight Black Sheep", "Lunalight White Rabbit", "Lunalight Kaleido Chick", and "Soul Release"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Soul Release' Spell Card, and it put a smile onto the brown-haired Italian girl's face. Even then, there was something else she had to do first...

"I Summon 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick' in-a attack mode!" declared Gina, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "Sorgere!"

Appearing onto the field was a female monster dressed as a yellow chick (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800).

"Next, I'll activate the-a effect of-a 'Fusion Substitute' in-a my Graveyard!" As Gina said this, the mentioned Spell Card emerged from the Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "By-a banishing it, I can return una Fusion Monster in my-a Graveyard into the-a Extra Deck and-a draw una card."

On cue, 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' briefly reappeared on the field before turning into a ball of light and entering Gina's Duel Disk, allowing her to draw one card.

"But why do that?" asked Axel.

Gina's drawn card was the 'Fusion Sage' Spell Card. After a few seconds staring at the drawn card, Gina looked to her Summoned monster.

"I activate 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick's' abilità speciale!" The brown-haired Italian girl announced. "By-a sending una Monster Card from either the-a Deck or-a Extra Deck to the-a Graveyard, it can be-a treated as the-a monster in-a question!"

On cue, the 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' Fusion Monster Card flipped face-up and revealed itself before fading away in a blue streak.

"So my-a 'Panther Dancer' goes-a back to-a the Graveyard." continued Gina, before finally holding out another card. "I-a then play 'Fusion Sage' to-a add una copy of-a 'Polymerization' from my-a Deck to my-a hand!"

A card slipped out of Gina's Deck, which she took hold of and held out to activate almost immediately.

"I activate 'Polymerization'! With-a it, I fuse-a 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick' with-a both 'Lunalight Black Sheep' and-a 'Lunalight White Rabbit' in my-a hand!"

Both mentioned monsters appeared on the field briefly before fusing together with 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick'.

"I Fusion Summon my-a ace monster - 'Lunalight Leo Dancer'..." declared Gina, with the Fusion Sequence soon coming to an end. "Come-a forth, and show-a everyone here that-a you are-a the best!"

Appearing onto the field from a beam of light, was a brand new beast dancer-like monster—this time, resembling a lion with a sword (Level: 10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

"'Lunalight Leo Dancer'..." whispered Axel.

In the audience...

"'Lunalight Leo Dancer'..." came Darwin.

"Part human... part lion..." added Gumball. "All I can say... is ' **what the what** '?!"

Back in the duel field...

"Finally, I activate 'Soul Release'!" announced Gina, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I-a Banish 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick' from-a my Graveyard!" The mentioned Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "By-a doing this, you are-a unable to-a play any effects or-a other cards for the-a rest of the-a Battle Phase!"

"That renders me unable to defend myself any longer!" cried Axel.

'Volcanic Doomfire' and 'Lunalight Leo Dancer' both gazed at each other.

"'Lunalight Leo Dancer', it is-a time for-a battle!" declared Gina. "Destroy 'Volcanic Doomfire'!"

'Lunalight Leo Dancer' obeyed, and, with a powerful swipe from her sword, destroyed 'Volcanic Doomfire' just like that.

"Impossible..." mumbled Axel (LP: 600). "And because of 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick's' effect, I can't activate the effect of my 'Volcanic Armor' Trap Card!"

"And 'Leo Dancer' can-a attack again!" added Gina, who then gave the command to finish the battle... "Direct attack!"

'Lunalight Leo Dancer' obeyed, charging at Axel with her blade and slashing at him with the weapon. As a result, the purple-haired Belgian boy stumbled back and lost the remains of his Life Points (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Gina Couillet wins!**

* * *

The remaining holograms faded away, seeing as how the duel was finished.

"And we have a winner!" rejoiced Hank. "It's Gina of Italy!"

"Axel of Belguim did great, too!" commented Connor. "They both live up to their reputations quite well!"

As the gathered audience spoke about the duel, Gina walked over to see Axel.

"So... Are we-a good?" she asked hopefully. "I... I really don't want to-a break up with-a you over such a silly argument we-a had."

"Don't worry." smiled Axel, nodding in agreement and to reassure the brown-haired Italian girl. "We're good."

This made Gina feel very happy. Soon, the two European teenagers leaned in to share a kiss, only to stop when they both overheard loud cheers and howls from most of the audience, most of which were coming from Gumball and Darwin, which was much to Belle's dismay.

"That's enough, you two." The magenta-haired woman scolded, leading her two sons along.

Axel and Gina both blushed in embarrassment from the other stares they were getting from the rest of the audience who wanted to see them kiss, realizing that they should do something like that when they have privacy.

"We should do that privately." suggested Axel.

"Hehehe... Yeah, we-a should." giggled Gina.

With that said, Axel and Gina, with their relationship fully mended, both began to set off for another part of the city while holding hands. Would they get into any other misadventures during their brief stay? That was hard to say at this point.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Sorry for the brief removal, I had to fix a big mistake.


	4. Chapter 3

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Castles and Dragons**

* * *

Opening up somewhere in the skies within California, the Blue-Eyes Jet was still on its way to its destination. Inside the plane, Spencer was doing some thinking about visiting Discord.

"Discord is the creator of the Duel Monsters card game-" he thought to himself. "-even creating the card versions of the 'Egyptian Gods'. But it would be reckless to leave cards that powerful to be unbeatable. They HAVE to have a weakness, and Discord's my ticket to finding that secret out!"

Soon enough, the Blue-Eyes Jet flew over a very familiar-looking American city... Spencer looked out the window at the busy life down below.

"San Francisco."

Flying over the famous Golden Gate Bridge, the jet few towards the mountains and hills. Eventually, the Blue-Eyes jet landed outside a huge, fancy-looking mansion.

(elsewhere...)

Within a very beautiful-looking garden filled with flowers, plants, wild life, etc., in the backyard of his personal mansion, Discord J. Crawford was busy relaxing by a large lake (wearing some sort of a bath robe and casual clothing). Currently, a suited servant was pouring his boss a glass full of red wine.

"Here you go, sir." said the servant politely.

"Merci." responded Discord, using a French term.

With that said, the male servant walked away. As Discord sipped his wine, a rather familiar reflection appeared in his glass. Needless to say, the sight brought a big smile onto his face.

"Hi, Spencer-boy!" The jolly man greeted, standing up. "It has been far too long."

"Save it, Discord." grunted Spencer, not looking very amused. "It's been only a few weeks since we last seen each other."

"Oh dear!" Discord gasped playfully. "Sounds to me like someone needs a hug."

"Thanks, but no thanks." huffed Spencer, making the creator of Duel Monsters stop approaching him. "But now that you've mentioned it, there IS something I need." Setting his briefcase aside, the silver-haired boy got right down to business. "Listen. I've come to San Francisco in search of a Duel Monsters card powerful enough to defeat the three 'Egyptian Gods' commanded by Thomas Billinton."

Discord smirked in response and decided to have a little bit of fun with his friend... After all; he was playful and really did enjoy egging on the always serious Spencer Gresley.

"And what makes you believe ' _I_ ' would be in possession of such a card?" The jolly man asked innocently.

"Because I know you very well, Discord." Spencer pointed out. "As the creator of Duel Monsters, you were the one who created the 'God' Cards in the first place. So obviously, it would be wise if you created a way to defeat them just in case they fell into the wrong hands."

"If that's the case, then I have nothing more to say to you." joked Discord, taking another sip from his glass of wine. "Now, run along home, Spencer-boy, before you worry your parents and Little Brother."

Spencer merely grinned grimly. "So, it's completed, isn't it?" he accused. "You can't fool me, Discord."

"Oh no." Discord denied, shaking his head. "Currently, I'm retired from day-to-day operations within Industrial Illusions. I've left Zack to help run things along while I enjoy my retirement" He then turned to look at the beautiful lake. "Nature sure is beautiful, wouldn't you say? Your goal in life should to enjoy things you are grateful to have, not to merely become Duel King or something."

"You seem to have forgotten that Boxford Corporation and Industrial Illusions both are working together within the world of Duel Monsters." reminded Spencer, who wasn't giving up that easily. "You can play dumb with me all you want, but it'll get you nowhere."

Discord cast a quick glare at the serious, unamused expression on Spencer's face. Before long, the jolly man, keeping his amused look, closed his eyes and decided to make a confession...

"Very well." he admitted. "I might have one card that could help, but you don't deserve it."

"What?!" exclaimed Spencer.

"You must have a heart befitting enough to wield power. Power lacking heart will only bring about tragedy." Discord went on. "This is the shape of an individual swayed by power at his last rope. Spencer-boy, your current desire for power exceeds anything I've ever seen-" He then shook his head. "-and that is very dangerous."

Spencer was angered. He was not leaving without that card, and he would get it by any means necessary.

"If that's how you think of me-" growled Spencer, reaching into his coat. "-you should have no trouble defeating me in a duel!" He pulled out his three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' Monster Cards. "We'll have an Ante Rule duel, and I'll gladly wager these three cards to get the one card you hold."

"Ah, you'll put up your three 'Blue-Eyes' just for a chance to get a card from little ole' me?" teased Discord. "You really are willing to go to such lengths, aren't you?"

"Well? Is it a duel?"

"Very well, it'll be a duel using the Ante Rules you've requested." Discord accepted the conditions. In his mind... "Thomas-boy may have beaten me not long ago, but even the likes of you cannot handle the power that I still hold onto." Finally, he placed his glass of wine down onto the nearby table. "Spencer-boy, my dear, devious friend, let the games begin!"

(elsewhere...)

Later inside the same duel chamber where the tournament finals for the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament took place, Spencer and Discord (who was now wearing his usual business clothing once again) were both standing at one end of a wooden table, placing their respective briefcases down.

"This place is a bit outdated, but then again the technology is not nearly as advanced as what I've created." commented Spencer. "Other than that, it'll have to do."

"Now, now, Spencer-boy-" commented Discord. "-let's not get nasty; not just ' ** _yet_** ', anyhow. Before we begin, I'll let you know that the one card you seek is inside my briefcase. Defeat me, and you can take it."

"Hmph! That goes with out say... Enough small talk!"

Before long, both duelists took their spot in the field with their hands already drawn, and Duel Disks already activated.

"DUEL!" Spencer and Discord both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

And so, the match commenced...

"I'll start things off!" declared Discord, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Toon World"

* * *

The sight of his drawn card brought a teasing, almost sinister smile onto his face.

"Oh dear-" Discord was saying. "-I'm afraid you're about to enter a world of pain, Spencer-boy. A world of chaos. A world of absolute mayhem!" He then let loose a taunting laugh. "But since I'm such a nice guy, I think I'll take it easy on you!"

"Easy?" spluttered Spencer, almost like he was being insulted. "Feh..."

"I pay 1000 Life Points-" announced Discord (LP: 3000), while slotting the drawn card into his Duel Disk. "-to activate this Continuous Spell Card!"

A facedown card materialized on the field, just before flipping face-up and revealing itself to be...

"'TOON WORLD'!"

That's right... A huge book came out of the card and opened to show a toon-like world.

"That's right! I have many more ways to Summon my beloved 'Toon' Monsters!" laughed Discord. "'Toon World' serves as the first piece to that puzzle!"

Spencer, despite Thomas having tons of problems fighting against the 'Toons' Monsters before, only laughed harshly at seeing the cartoonish-like book.

"Heh! If you expect me to cower at the sight of your pathetic 'Toon'-based cards, Discord, you're delusional!" The silver-haired boy insulted. "Now, I KNOW the results of the duel have been decided."

Discord became quite angry from the insult. How dare someone speak ill of his 'Toons'?! He would make Spencer pay for saying something like that to him!

"I Summon 'Toon Gemini Elf'!" The jolly man cried out, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I'll place her in attack mode!"

Appearing out of the book, and onto the field, in a puff of smoke was the 'Toon' version of 'Gemini Elf'. The twin elves giggled mischievously once they were on the playing field (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900).

"I'm not finished." continued Discord, taking another card from his hand and slotting it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I also place this card facedown for later."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Toon Gemini Elf'.

"I end my turn! It's your turn now, Spencer-boy."

Spencer snorted and drew a card without a word.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Return from the Different Dimension", "Soul Release", "Z-Metal Tank", "Y-Dragon Head", "X-Head Cannon", and "Attack Guidance Armor"

* * *

His drawn card was shown to be 'Attack Guidance Armor', while his hand consisted of 'Return from the Different Dimension', 'Soul Release', 'Z-Metal Tank', 'Y-Dragon Head', and 'X-Head Cannon'.

"For my first choice of action-" Spencer began, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I Summon 'X-Head Cannon' in defense mode!"

The blue robotic-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

"Then I'll throw two cards facedown for later." finished Spencer, slotting two more cards into separate Spell/Trap slots. Two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'X-Head Cannon'. "I end my turn."

"Oh, I'm so scared." gasped Discord, obviously pretending to be frightened. "Two facedown cards? Oh, mercy me, whatever shall I do about it?" He drew a card. "Oh wait, I know... I'll draw a card and take my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Discord J. Crawford (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Toon Table of Contents", "Toon Summoned Skull", "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", and "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

"It's simply unbelievable that a duelist of such skill such as yourself would make a move like that... ' _Now I KNOW the results of the duel have been decided_ '. That's what you said, yes?" Discord then took his drawn card and held it out. "I will make you regret ever angering me! Watch, as I activate 'Card of Sanctity'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing a bright light to shine from the ceiling of the room.

"'Card of Sanctity'..." whispered Spencer.

"Isn't the light so pretty?" Discord asked admiringly. "And it allows both of us to draw from our Decks until we hold six cards in our respective hands."

Spencer nodded. "We both have three cards in our hands." he said, stating the obvious. "We draw three cards as a result of it."

"That's right."

Both duelists drew three cards. This is what their respective hands now contained:  
-Discord: 'Toon Table of Contents', 'Toon Summoned Skull', 'Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon', 'Monster Reborn', 'Cost Down', and 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'  
-Spencer: 'Soul Release', 'Z-Metal Tank', "Y-Dragon Head', 'Ring of Destruction', 'Monster Reborn', and 'Polymerization'

"Just what I need..." Discord thought to himself, just as the Cost Down Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Cost Down'! This card will-"

"No need to explain!" snapped Spencer, making his opponent even more unhappy. "I already know what it does - ' _Discard one card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by two Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated_ '. Please, I'm not some kind of rookie or idiot, you know."

"Could have fooled me." smirked Discord. "Especially since Thomas-boy has been making a monkey out of you for quite the while, now." He then took and placed another card onto his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon, without a tribute, 'Toon Dark Magician Girl'!"

Appearing out of the book, and onto the field, in a puff of smoke was the adorable, cartoonish version of 'Dark Magician Girl' (Level: 6 - 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"Thanks to the effect of 'Cost Down', 'Toon Dark Magician Girl's' Level was lowered from six to four, allowing me to Summon her without making a sacrifice." From there, Discord entered the Battle Phase. "Time for battle, Spencer-boy! 'Toon Gemini Elf', commence your attack!"

The twin elves obeyed, seemingly diving towards 'X-Head Cannon'.

"However... It will be a direct attack on your Life Points!"

At the last minute, the elves slipped over 'X-Head Cannon' and went behind Spencer, kicking him in the back and causing him to yell in pain and surprise (LP: 2100). Though on the plus side, at least he'd have no need for a chiropractor.

"Oh my, those cartoons of mine are so violent at times, wouldn't you agree, Spencer-boy?" Discord laughed in triumph.

"His 'Toons' ignore all other monsters on my field and go straight for me, the player, directly!" Spencer thought to himself. "That's a cheap trick, but it still won't be enough to defeat me!"

"That isn't all." continued Discord, while his 'Toon Gemini Elf' whispered to each other. "My monster has another effect you should be worried about."

Suddenly, 'Toon Gemini Elf' went and took one of the cards in Spencer's hand.

"When they deal damage to a player-" explained Discord, as his pair of monsters laughed teasingly as they took the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card. "-that player loses a random card from his hand."

Spencer didn't look to pleased with hearing that monster effect, although he remained absolutely silent on the matter.

"Oh, my wonderful 'Toons', you're all doing wonderful!" gushed Discord, bring both hands together. "This duel will soon become mine, Spencer-boy... Unless you have a 'Toon' of your own, you're unable stop my direct attacks." He then gave the command to his last monster... "'Toon Dark Magician Girl', direct attack and give Spencer-boy his lumps!"

'Toon Dark Magician Girl' twirled her wand and dove in to try and take the opponent down to 100 Life Points. Unfortunately...

"Not this time!" declared Spencer. "Spencer Gresley is one who never takes a direct attack twice!"

On cue, the first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Trap Card - 'Attack Guidance Armor', activate!"

"Oh no!" cried Discord, as both of his 'Toon' Monsters also looked worried.

"This Trap Card works like a magnet that redirects your attack to any other monster on the field." explained Spencer. "It's as simple as that!"

Discord scowled. "You're after-!" he remarked, knowing what monster was about to be targeted.

'Toon Dark Magician Girl' and 'Toon Gemini Elf' both looked even more worried than ever before... Especially once Spencer began to make his counterattack...

"Your 'Toon Gemini Elf' can monkey around together for all I care!" shouted Spencer. "Go, 'Attack Guidance Armor'... Attach to those twins!"

The face-up 'Attack Guidance Armor' Trap Card turned into magic armor and flew towards the 'Toon Gemini Elf'. Scared for their lives, the twin elves try to make a run for it.

"Don't bother running! You can't outrun the magic armor!"

Spencer was right. The armor snatched the two elves up in no time. There was nothing Discord could do but watch as 'Toon Dark Magician Girl' became confused on who the target actually was.

"Huh? Hmm?" mused 'Toon Dark Magician Girl', looking at 'Toon Gemini Elf' and 'X-Head Cannon' a few times before stopping at 'Toon Gemini Elf' curiously. "Eh...?"

The eyes on the metal armor then lit up red, which made the twin elves look more and more scared. 'Toon Dark Magician Girl', finally realizing who she should attack, cheerfully readied her wand and bashed 'Toon Gemini Elf' atop their respective heads, which caused the elves to explode into pink smoke.

"So much for your elves!" taunted Spencer, while 'Toon Dark Magician Girl' proudly laughed at what she did.

"But they were just innocent 'Toons'!" argued Discord (LP: 2900), growing really angry at the mistreatment of his 'Toon' Monsters. "You'll pay for that, Spencer!"

"Well, that's new." commented Spencer smugly. "You've referred to me by my actual name, and not your usual ' _Spencer-boy_ ' shtick."

Not in the mood for taunts like that, Discord merely took and held another card out.

"I activate 'Monster Reborn' to bring my twin elves back!" he declared.

Emerging as a ghostly spirit at first, 'Toon Gemini Elf' returned to the field like nothing had happened to her(?).

"But I'm not done!" continued Discord, readying another card. "I'll offer 'Toon Gemini Elf' as a tribute to Special Summon something I don't think you'll like too much..."

'Toon Gemini Elf' faded away in a blue streak, just as a new monster appeared all shadowed.

"Meet 'Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon'! And with the effect of 'Cost Down' still lingering about, its Level is lowered from eight to six - thus only requiring one offering to Tribute Summon."

A cartoonish version of 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' was revealed from the shadows (Level: 8 - 6/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Next, I'll reveal a set card!" continued Discord, as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself before causing him to take a Life Point hit (LP: 2100). "'Premature Burial'! I spend 800 Life Points to revive 'Toon Gemini Elf' once more!"

Within seconds, 'Toon Gemini Elf' reappeared on the field again. Finally, a final Monster Card called 'Toon Summoned Skull' materialized face-up on the field.

"Finally, I'll also Special Summon 'Toon Summoned Skull' to join my growing 'Toon' army!" The creator of Duel Monsters went on. "And yet again, thanks to the effect of 'Cost Down', 'Toon Summoned Skull's' Level has lowered from six to four! Which—well, you likely know what I'm talking about."

Appearing onto the field was a cartoony-looking version of 'Summoned Skull'/'Skull Archfiend of Lightning', though it looked green unlike its original counterpart (Level: 6 - 4/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200). Before long, all four present 'Toon' Monsters posed for battle, ready to end the duel on Discord's next turn.

"My 'Toons' are ready to end the match!" declared Discord. "My previous attack may have failed to weaken you, but next turn is when I deliver the final blow! Do you get it now, Spencer-boy? Even if I win the match, I'll let you keep your precious 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons'. Maybe it would be best if you packed your belongings and scurry on home before you get hurt!"

"Nonsense!" smirked Spencer, folding his arms. "This duel isn't close to being over."

"Unbelievable... Spencer-boy isn't the least bit worried when faced with a situation like this!" Discord thought to himself, looking surprised. "Spencer-boy, you have no chance of winning this duel!"

"Unprogressive cretin, a duelist is someone who strives forward while looking at the future!" scolded Spencer. "Adhering to your past glories is the epitome of foolishness!"

"What?!" demanded Discord in surprise.

"Dueling is an art created by imaginations of duelists with their gazes on the future!" The silver-haired boy went on. "People who use their past tactics as a crutch don't even deserve to call themselves duelists!"

Discord was more surprised and angered. "Spencer, how dare you approach me, the creator of Duel Monsters, in that manner!"

"Why deny it? You know it's true!" insisted Spencer, drawing a card. "I'm now going to show you dueling that transcends common logic!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 30  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Soul Release", "Z-Metal Tank", "Y-Dragon Head", "Ring of Destruction", "Polymerization", and "Dark Core"

* * *

The 'Toon' Monsters on Discord's field all regained their original levels (Level: 4 - 6)/(Level: 6 - 8)/(Level: 4 - 6). After spending a few seconds of Spencer looking at his drawn card...

"I activate a Spell Card from my hand - 'Dark Core'!" he announced, just as he slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, causing a black hole to appear on the ceiling.

"'Dark Core'..." whispered Discord, who knew much about it. "That card removes one monster from the field and out of the game by sending one card from your hand to the Graveyard..."

"How right you are!" confirmed Spencer. "And I bet you know which one I pick!"

Discord had a feeling he did... "I'm sorry, 'Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon'-" The jolly man apologized, looking to his strongest monster. "-but I guess this is goodbye."

The mentioned 'Toon' Monster turned and seemed to roar from shock.

"You idiot, that would be bound by common sense." interrupted Spencer, discarding one card from his hand to the Graveyard. "You won't be getting off THAT easily, because I'm discarding 'Y-Dragon Head' from my hand so I can Banish 'X-Head Cannon' instead!"

'X-Head Cannon' was sucked into the black hole, much to the surprise and confusion of Discord and his four 'Toon' Monsters.

"What?!" Discord cried out. "But 'X-Head Cannon' was YOUR monster! What are you scheming?"

"I also activate the Spell Card 'Soul Release'." Spencer continued, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "It allows me to Banish up to five Monster Cards from either player's Graveyards, and so I'll use it on my own Graveyard to remove 'Y-Dragon Head' from the game."

On cue, a card ('Y-Dragon Head') emerged from the silver-haired boy's Graveyard before fading away into oblivion.

"Why are you banishing your own monsters?" demanded Discord.

"You should know me and my strategies far better than that!" criticized Spencer, taking and placing another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Arise - 'Z-Metal Tank'!"

Appearing onto the field was the yellow tank-like monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

"That makes no sense." argued Discord, just before a thought came to him... "Unless..."

"...unless I have one more facedown to activate." Spencer added to that. "And it just so happens I do."

Discord was shocked. "Could it be THAT card?" he thought to himself.

"Destroy the past, and the future will be created." continued Spencer. "To someone who dwells in the past, the future must look like a continuing impossibility." He suddenly took a Life Point hit (LP: 1050). "I pay half of my Life Points to activate my set Trap Card - 'Return from the Different Dimension'!"

The last facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, causing both 'X-Head Cannon' and 'Y-Dragon Head' to reappear on the field alongside 'Z-Metal Tank'.

"This is a card that Special Summons as many banished monsters onto my side of the field as possible!"

Discord and his 'Toon' Monsters were all scared; for they knew exactly what was about to happen next.

"And as you're well aware-" continued Spencer. "-these aren't just any monsters, Discord. They can combine together without the need for 'Polymerization'!"

With that said, the three Machine-Type monsters broke apart and started combining into their most powerful form of all...

"Come forth - 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon'!"

Lowering onto the field and standing before the army of defenseless 'Toons', was the combined form of Spencer's three 'X-Y-Z' Monsters (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

"This monster can automatically wipe out any card on your side of the field by having me send one of my own cards from my hand to the Graveyard!" explained Spencer, sending one of his cards to the Graveyard. Finally, he gave the command... "Destroy 'Toon World' and finish Discord off, 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon'!"

'XYZ-Dragon Cannon' aimed its twin cannons at Discord's side of the field.

"No... Please, don't do it!" The jolly man cried out in horror.

His pleas was ruthlessly ignored...

" **HYPER DESTRUCTION**!" commanded Spencer.

Two plasma blasts were fired from the cannon arms towards 'Toon World' book, vaporizing the book in an instant. With their home now destroyed, 'Toon Gemini Elf', 'Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon', 'Toon Summoned Skull', and 'Toon Dark Magician Girl' were all destroyed in an instant. Discord's eyes, meanwhile, widened as the powerful blast soon came for him...

"No..."

Soon, the plasma blast struck Discord, causing him to scream and fly back a distance until he landed on the ground and the attack finally died down. Not only that, the creator of Duel Monsters' Life Points did not survive the direct attack (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Spencer Gresley wins!**

* * *

The holograms then faded away.

"That's all, folks." grinned Spencer, pleased that he had won the duel in record time. "Now for my prize... You do remember our Ante Rule conditions we made at the start, right?"

Walking over to the table, Spencer opened Discord's briefcase and looked through a Deck of cards until he found what he wanted.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." he said, pulling two cards from the Deck. "Not only that, but you actually had ' _two_ ' cards up your sleeve."

"What?" asked a very confused Discord. "TWO cards? But Spencer-boy, there's only one card that could defeat the 'Gods'..."

"Hmph! Yeah, right." snorted Spencer, walking away with his prize. "Nice try, you snake."

Discord silently watched as his old friend left the mansion, becoming very worried for him (Spencer). Throughout the duel and his visit, he saw that Spencer was acting much more differently than usual.

"He's changed." The jolly man mumbled quietly. "But it looks like it wasn't for the better. Spencer-boy, what has happened to you?" He then remembered something else. "And why did he say I had ' _two_ ' cards? I only had one that can defeat the 'Egyptian Gods'..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside Industrial Illusions' main office, Zack was shown looking over plans for new card ideas when the phone started ringing, causing him to stop what he was doing and answer the caller.

"Hello, Zack Ruaka speaking. How may I help you?" The black-haired boy asked at once. A few seconds later, he became surprised at who it was... "Dad?"

(elsewhere...)

"Zack, I need to tell you something extremely important." said Discord, who was currently inside his bedroom. "Spencer-boy has just paid me a visit."

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Industrial Illusions' main office...

"Spencer Gresley?" quizzed Zack. "What did he want?" After a few more seconds of listening to his Father's explanation... "Two cards? But, Dad, that can't be right."

(elsewhere...)

Inside Discord's room...

"That's what I thought." The creator of Duel Monsters agreed. "I've only created one card capable of defeating the 'Egyptian God' Cards owned by Thomas-boy. But this ' _second_ ' card Spencer-boy mentioned has me worried. Very worried."

(elsewhere...)

Inside Industrial Illusions' main office...

"Don't worry, Dad." reassured Zack. "I'll have the staff do some research on if this unknown card exists."

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's room...

"Very good." smiled Discord. "I knew I've picked the correct person to lead the company while I enjoy my retirement." He then frowned as another thought came to him. "Another thing about Spencer-boy... He's changed not long after the recent Duel Monsters tournament ended..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside Industrial Illusions' main office...

"Changed?" repeated Zack. "What do you mean by that?" After a minute of listening to his Father's explanation on what happened earlier... "That sorta sounds like how Spencer was acting during the Battle City Finals..." After a moment of silence from the black-haired boy... "Alright... I'll ask Matt and Mike to go to Boxford Corp in Atlanta and talk to Skiff and his parents. Maybe they can help with figuring out what's going on with Spencer."

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's room...

"Thank you, Zack." said Discord, sounding relieved. "This whole situation has been making me quite uneasy, but I had a feeling you'd have an idea on how to solve the problem. Goodbye."

With that said, he hung up the phone, brought two fingers to his forehead, and sighed wearily. Man, let's hope that Discord and his family can get this whole situation involving Spencer figured out before it's too late.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Chapter 4

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

NOTE: This is the first time Sodormatchmaker and I have ever added a same sex couple into any story we've ever written (for this case, Nia will be paired with and Rebecca, and they're both females), although it was something I actually wanted to do for a while, now. As such, we've done our best to try and make it as realistic and everything. If it seems rushed and/or forced, we both apologize and promise to do better for next time.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **First Day Rumble!**

* * *

It was a new day on the Island of Sodor, but it was not just any kind of new day... Summer had finally come to pass, and it was finally time to go back to school for Thomas and his friends!

(elsewhere...)

Inside Thomas's room within the Billinton residence, the blue-haired boy was sound asleep in bed just as his alarm clock, upon ticking to ' **7:00** ', started sounding off.

"Ngh..." he grimaced. "N-No..."

Despite the loud noise, Thomas merely shut the clock off, turned, and tried to go back to sleep. However, someone wasn't about to let Thomas be late for his first day back to school... Okay, make that ' _two_ ' someones. The spirits of Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh both suddenly appeared from the Millennium Puzzle, which was sitting on the nearby dresser.

"Come on, sleepy head!" said Dark Magician Girl, trying to wake her master/friend up. "Rise and shine."

"Kuribi, kuribi!" added Kuriboh, using his teeth to grab and move the curtain a bit to allow some sunlight to shine onto Thomas.

"Five more minutes, Mom..." Poor Thomas mumbled in his sleep, just as he turned over to get the light out from his eyes. "I need...more sleep... ugh..."

And the blue-haired boy fell asleep again, causing Dark Magician Girl to sigh. She then whispered something to Kuriboh, who then closed his eyes and braced himself. From there, Dark Magician Girl suddenly took a brown, paper bag out of nowhere, blew into it a few times until it was big enough, slowly floated over to Thomas, and...

 ***BOOM!***

...she popped it near his ear.

"GWAAAHH!" cried Thomas. In his surprise from the loud popping sound of the paper bag, he dove out of bed and found himself in Dark Magician Girl's arms. "Huh?"

"Good morning, Thomas." The female Spellcaster-Type monster greeted cheerfully.

"Kuribi, kurbi!" added Kuriboh, looking and sounding equally as cheerful.

Thomas merely blinked at Dark Magician Girl for a few seconds before realization seemed to hit him...

"Wait, were you the one who made that noise?" he asked in dismay.

"It sure was." confirmed Dark Magician Girl. "Today happens to be your first day back to school, and you obviously need to get ready for it."

"It's back to school already?" groaned Thomas.

Kuriboh floated over to the calendar on the wall and motioned to it. On the calendar, there was a circle marked over ' **September 1st** ', much to the disappointment of the blue-haired boy.

"Aww...!" Thomas whined, accepting defeat. "Okay, okay! I'm up now..."

Dark Magician Girl then dropped Thomas down onto the bed and faded away, with Kuriboh quickly following suit. From there, the tired Thomas got up and grabbed his towel off the hooks near the dresser, leaving the bedroom for the bathroom so he could take a shower.

(new scene...)

Twenty minutes later, Thomas returned to his bedroom while only wearing a towel around his waist. There, he found that the spirit of Dark Magician Girl had returned, but she was wearing something far different than her usual outfit. Her new outfit looked a bit like a school girl's outfit in the color scheme of her usual (revealing, too) female magician-like outfit. At the moment, she was looking at her new outfit in the mirror.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" asked Thomas, looking a bit puzzled.

"Oh, Thomas!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl, happily turning and posing in her new outfit. "I was hoping you'd come back. What do you think? Because it's the first day of school, I thought I might change my outfit up for the day."

"Well, it's rather fitting for you." admitted Thomas.

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart." giggled Dark Magician Girl just as she pulled Thomas in for a hug.

Thomas reacted with a blush due to him being close to the well-endowed female monster's large bust yet again, but he got used to it and hugged her back. It was then Dark Magician Girl, as she let go of Thomas, finally realized that her blue-haired friend was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and thus blushed right back.

"I'd...better let you be alone so you can get changed." Dark Magician Girl commented, just before respectfully fading away and not wanting to see her male friend drop his towel and become naked (although she secretly wanted to see it happen).

(elsewhere...)

Ten minutes later, Thomas, wearing his school uniform, walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. There, his Dad, Mom, and two younger Twin Sisters, Annie and Clarabel, were already having breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad, Annie, Clarabel." Thomas greeted.

Mr. Billinton looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his son. "Good morning, son."

"Good morning, sweetie." greeted Mrs. Billinton.

"Good morning, Big Brother." Annie and Clarabel both said in unison, as they ate.

Thomas joined his Father and sisters at the table as his Mother brought him over a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." Thomas thanked his Mother, and began eating.

"All ready for a new school year. Are you excited?" asked Mr. Billinton while he was reading his newspaper. "Soon enough, it'll be the year you'll graduate."

Thomas smiled, but then sighed. "Yeah, but I'm really used to getting up to early."

"You'll get used to it. Now, eat up, you'll feel better after you do so." Mrs. Billinton said, just as she joined her family at the table.

As the family ate breakfast, Mr. Billinton's eyes widened as he read the newspaper.

"Well, would you look at this." The head of the home laid the newspaper down on the table so the family could see it. "It says here a new artifact had been added to the museum."

"New artifact?" asked Thomas curiously.

"Could we see?" added Annie.

"I bet it sounds cool." put in Clarabel.

Mr. Billinton nodded in agreement, and Thomas and his Twin Sisters each took a look at the newspaper. The article revealed that a pyramid shaped artifact had been discovered in the Egyptian deserts and brought to the Knapford museum.

"Pyramid of Light?" breathed Thomas.

"It looks a bit like your Millennium Puzzle, Big Brother." Annie pointed out.

"Yeah, it does..."

"I've heard that many people who dug that artifact up were killed by an unknown force of some kind." explained Mr. Billinton, reading about the discovery.

"Honey, don't scare the children like that!" Mrs. Billinton scolded her husband.

Thomas folded his arms. "Oh, please..." he scoffed, as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared of something like that, Mom"

"But we are!" Annie and Clarabel both said at once in fright, while holding onto each other tightly.

Thomas soon noticed the clock was saying ' **7:45** '. As soon as he saw the time, he got up to grab his backpack.

"I got to go now or I'll miss the bus! Bye!" The blue-haired boy ran for the door and exited the house.

"Have a good day, honey!" called Mrs. Billinton, waving to her son.

(elsewhere...)

Later inside the school bus, Thomas was speaking to both Percy Avonside and Edward Stewart.

"I'm rather sad that both Gordon and Henry have already graduated." sighed Percy. "Things won't be the same without them."

"Well, at least it will be more peaceful with one less troublemaker." insisted Edward; he was of course referring to Gordon. "No offense to Gordon nor James."

"At least Gordon has been getting so much better." Thomas pointed out.

"So now, we're stuck with James." groaned Percy.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I do have some news that might prove to be interesting." reassured Edward, changing the subject. "According to some sources, our High School is getting two new teachers."

"Oh?" asked Thomas. "Who might they be?"

"Do you recall someone named Nia Kur from ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '?" asked Edward. "She's one of them."

"Nia?" repeated Percy.

"She's not only a duelist, but is also a school teacher." explained Edward.

Thomas remembered Nia. "Nia... She was defeated by Matt in round two."

"But what about the other teacher?" asked Percy.

"I don't really know." answered Edward. "Nothing was mentioned on the second teacher... I suppose we'll learn more about he or she will be later."

Before long, the bus had stopped outside the school.

(elsewhere...)

Minutes later, Thomas, Edward, and Percy were each in the schoolyard. They were still talking about Nia of Africa...

"I wonder what made her consider transferring to Sodor." wondered Thomas.

"Beats me." shrugged Percy.

"Oh ho ho!" chuckled a female voice. "Maybe I could answer that for you."

The three teenagers turned and saw Nia Kur, in the flesh. The African young woman bowed before the three students in greeting.

"Hello there!" she greeted. "My name is Nia, but I'm certain that you remember me from weeks ago."

"Yes, we remember you." confirmed Percy.

"You were one of the many duelists competing for a chance to win the tournament and duel Discord." added Edward.

"Yes, I was." nodded Nia. "Unfortunately, I ended up defeated by the United States's champion - Matt Fudo."

"Hey, he's one of the hardest duelists to ever defeat." Thomas pointed out.

"But you, Thomas, have not only defeated him and won the tournament, you've also defeated Discord himself!" continued Nia. "You've also mastered all of the current Summon Types and become one of the newest ' ** _King of Games_** '! You've become so famous on this island and all of the United Kingdom."

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" hushed Thomas, trying to keep the noise down. "Please, I don't want to draw any attention."

Nia smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right." she giggled. "My apologies."

"Yeah, Thomas here likely has become so famous after that tournament, that he's afraid that a crowd might try to gang up on him and demand a duel." joked Percy. "He already had one duel not long ago, after all."

"Yeah, pretty much..." scowled Thomas, glaring at his cheeky best friend.

"H-Hey, I was only kidding!"

Before anything more could be said...

"Whoa! G-Gang way!" cried an adult, female voice.

The three teenagers (Thomas, Percy, and Edward) and adult (Nia) all turned to see a young woman, 27-years old (the same age as Nia), with long brown hair heading towards them on a set of roller skates, going much too fast to stop. Suddenly, she went out of control and crashed into the nearby flagpole.

 ***BASH!***

"Ouch..." The young woman groaned goofily, falling onto the ground with swirling eyes.

"Oh!" Nia ran over and helped the injured young woman up. "Are you okay?"

The young woman rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, I'm perfectly alright. Just rollerskating too fast." She then touched Nia's hand and patted it. "Nothing's broken, so there's no harm done."

As the young woman then took the time to change her footwear into proper shoes, Nia, having felt her hand being touched by the young woman, fell into silence as she brought her untouched hand to her chest, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Um... Who are you?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, me?" The young woman chuckled, looking to the blue-haired boy and his two friends. She then smiled and introduced herself. "My name is Rebecca Eastleigh. Since you don't know, I'm going to be your new Homeroom Teacher."

"Homeroom Teacher?" repeated Percy. "But, what about Mr. C?"

"I've been told that he's retired." explained Rebecca.

"Retired? But he's only in his forties!"

"Percy..." cut in Edward. "If Mr. C thought he should retire, then that's entirely his choice."

Percy felt rather discouraged. Rebecca soon looked to her watch and gasped at what time it was.

"Oh, goodness me! I have to get going!" she exclaimed. "I have to go and visit Sir Topham Hatt so I can get signed in." The brown-haired young woman then looked over to Nia and waved with a bashful giggle. "See you later."

With that said, Rebecca walked towards the front entrance. While Percy remained upset that Mr. C had retired, Thomas and Edward both noticed that Nia had been silent for the last minute or so. She also seemed to have a blush on her face.

"Nia?" peeped Thomas. "Nia, are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" The African young woman snapped out of her daze. "What's going on?"

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Edward. "You were awfully quiet when we were meeting Rebecca."

"And your face looks a bit red." added Percy.

"Oh, I was... erm..." Nia, being unable to think of an explanation, decided to leave. "Oh dear! Look at the time! I have to go and get signed in, too!"

Very quickly, the African young woman ran off towards the front entrance way, leaving Thomas, Percy, and Edward each at a loss for words. Just then...

"Guess who?" giggled a familiar female voice, who then covered Thomas's eyes with her hands.

"Hmm, let me see." smirked Thomas, pretending like he didn't know. "Does your name happen to start with the letter ' _E_ '?"

Turning around, the blue-haired boy was met by a kiss on the lips from Emily Stirling. Even though Emily and her family had moved back to their own home before summer ended (since Thomas had finally recovered from the events of the Duel Monsters spirit world), Thomas was always very happy to see his ' ** _Supreme Queen_** '.

"You peeked." Emily giggled, after pulling free from the kiss.

"But still a good prize, either way." smiled Thomas.

"Hey, hey, hey!" called the voice of James Hughes, walking up to greet his friends. "You guys were just talking to our new Homeroom Teacher?"

"You know?" blinked Percy.

"Duh, Percy! I was chatting with her ten minutes ago while walking down the street!"

"She seems a bit excitable and clumsy, doesn't she?" asked Edward, speaking about Rebecca.

"Not only that-" added Thomas. "-Nia was also acting rather strangely when we were talking to Rebecca."

"Ah, yes! The same Nia from ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '!" smiled James. "She's here, too."

"I wonder what's going on with Nia." pondered Emily.

"No idea." answered Edward. "The way Rebecca was waving to Nia also seemed to be bashful or something."

"That is strange." added James, before deciding to shrug it off. "Oh well, let's go and find Toby before the bell rings."

And the group went into the school...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Tidmouth classroom, Thomas and everyone else were seated at their desks when Sir Topham Hatt entered the classroom with Rebecca staying by his side.

"Good morning, everyone." The stout gentleman greeted the students. "As you all know by now, Mr. C, who has been with this school for many years, is no longer with us. During the summer, he suffered a heart attack that put him in the hospital for quite some time. So, Mr. C has decided to retire so he can spend more time with his family and away from stressful activities like these. In the meantime, I would like you to meet his replacement; Ms. Rebecca Eastleigh."

"Good morning, Ms. Eastleigh!" The students (minus Percy) echoed in response.

"Hello, everyone." greeted Rebecca warmly. "And, please, you're free to just call me Rebecca. Now, I hope all of us will have an amazing time together."

Sir Topham Hatt then noticed that Percy hadn't said anything since he introduced Rebecca to the class. What was wrong with him?

"Percy, you haven't said a word since I walked inside with Rebecca." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Is something the matter?"

Percy looked up. "N-No, sir... Everything's fine."

Somehow, Sir Topham Hatt wasn't convinced, but said nothing. Finally, he left the classroom.

"Now, class, could I start things off by calling the rows?" asked Rebecca, holding onto a list. She then looked onto it. "James Hughes?"

"The one and only." James confirmed proudly.

"Duck Collet?"

"Present." said Duck politely.

Rebecca smiled. She continued to go down the list of names until she came upon...

"Percy Avonside?" The brown-haired young woman asked. The new teacher then looked puzzled when no response came. "Percy Avonside?"

At his seat, Percy wasn't paying attention.

"Percy?" Emily called out. "Percy, what's going on? Rebecca's just called out your name out, twice."

At last, Percy snapped back to reality. "Huh?" The green-haired boy blinked. "What's going on?"

"Percy, I've called your name." said Rebecca firmly.

Percy felt himself becoming embarrassed. "Oh... Here..." he mumbled, before looking out the window once more.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to feel concerned. Even though she'd just met Percy today, she felt like something was bothering him. But ultimately, the brown-haired young woman decided to wait for the right time to talk about it.

(elsewhere...)

Later on during lunch hour, Thomas, Emily, Toby Holden, and Mavis Drewry were all having lunch together (call it a double date if you wish) at a private table away from the other students.

"Percy hasn't been feeling very cheerful for most of the day." Emily was saying.

"I think I know why." mused Mavis. "He must miss Mr. C."

"We all do." added Toby. "But if he retired due to health problems, there isn't anything we can do about that."

Just then, Thomas turned and saw Nia walking by with her own lunch.

"Nia! Would you care to join us for lunch?" offered Thomas.

Nia smiled. "That's sweet of you to offer, Thomas-" she said kindly. "-but I'm actually going to have lunch with Rebecca."

With that said, she set out to one of the nearby tables (which Rebecca was seated at). When the African young woman reached the table, she greeted Rebecca, and sat down beside her. As lunch went on...

"You know, that's interesting." commented Toby.

"Two teachers having lunch together?" quizzed Mavis. "It's everyday life, Toby."

"No, take a good look."

Mavis turned around. "What are you-?" she blinked. "Huh?"

Over at the nearby table, Rebecca and Nia were both shown talking. Under the table, however, it was a different story...

"Are Rebecca and Nia...holding hands?" whispered Mavis, looking surprised.

"Indeed, they are." Toby whispered back. "Though I thought mainly couples held hands."

"So did I." agreed Emily. "Unless they've become REALLY close friends or what not."

Thomas stared long and hard at Nia and Rebecca. Was there something going on between the two teachers that nobody else seemed to know about? At this point, we don't know for sure... Somewhere in another part of the lunchroom, Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert were all eating lunch, but they also felt very bored.

"Man, my Mom gave me tunafish?!" complained Dennis, looking at his sandwich. "I wanted a ham sandwich!"

"Forget your food, it's too boring in this here lunchroom!" snapped Diesel. It was him who happened to be bored. "I want some excitement in my life... What to do, what to do?"

Bert chuckled. "Hey, Diesel!" he pointed out. "I think you might get your chance for fun sooner than you might think."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at Percy over there!" suggested Arry, pointing to nearby. "He's looking mighty depressed at the moment."

A devious grin came to Diesel's face. It looks like an idea came into his devious little head...

"Dennis, give me your sandwich." Diesel ordered quickly.

"Sure, take it." Dennis accepted, giving his friend/leader the food he hated. "What're you planning to do?"

"Wait and see..." snickered Diesel, who then threw the sandwich with all his might at Percy.

 ***SPLAT!***

"H-HEY!" cried Percy, spitting some of the tuna out of his mouth in disgust. "Who threw that?!"

"Bulls-eye..." Diesel chuckled quietly.

From there, all eyes were on the red-faced Percy Avonside. From there, Arry and Bert both stood up from their seats and...

"SHE DID IT!" The twin boys accused.

Arry and Bert were both pointing towards...Rebecca, making her and Nia both gasp.

"P-Percy... I did no such thing!" protested Rebecca, looking quite shocked. "I would never do something that mean!"

"LIAR!" Percy shrieked.

Now, normally the green-haired boy would never believe a word that Arry, Bert, Diesel, Dennis, and the likes, but he was feeling so upset about the changes going on at the school that he didn't care what he did... With that said, Percy stood up and hurled with all his might his half-eaten chili-dog, hitting poor Rebecca in the face and making her cry out in surprise.

"Bingo!" Diesel whispered to Dennis, who quietly laughed in response.

Suddenly...

"FOOD FIGHT!" Arry and Bert both called out, joyfully, standing on their seats.

Before long, almost everyone present in the area was throwing food all over the lunchroom. Thomas, Toby, Emily, and Mavis all ducked under their seat for cover.

"Diesel's idea?" Emily whispered to Thomas.

"Diesel's idea." agreed Thomas.

"Figures." sighed Mavis. "He never gives it up, does he?"

"Sadly not." added Toby.

(elsewhere...)

Nia, meanwhile, was trying to get Rebecca out of the lunchroom and away from the chaos going on.

"It'll be okay." The African young woman reassured, once they were in the hallway. "You go and get cleaned up; I'll go and get Sir Topham Hatt."

"Okay, thank you so much." whispered Rebecca, giving her new friend a quick kiss.

The kiss brought a blush to Nia's face, while the brown-haired young woman's own face turned a bit red, too. Eventually, the two teachers split up and went their separate ways; Nia went to find the principal, and Rebecca went to the washroom to clean herself up.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the lunchroom, it was absolutely crazy... Students were hurling their food all around at other people or the walls. But then there was trouble... Nia and Sir Topham Hatt both entered to find everything a mess...

"Oh, my word!" gasped Sir Topham Hatt with such shock. Becoming very cross, the principal raised his voice... "CEASE!"

Suddenly, everyone present stopped what they were doing and became silent, all eyes were on their principal.

"I do not believe what I'm seeing... On the first day, too..." stuttered Sir Topham Hatt, trying to restrain himself from completely losing his temper. "Who... who started this?"

With the exception of Thomas, Emily, Toby, and Mavis, everyone else was pointing towards Percy. That was all the stout gentleman needed to see...

"Percy?" gasped Sir Topham Hatt. "I expected this sort of behavior from Diesel's group, not from you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was Rebecca who started it!" exclaimed Percy. "She threw a tunafish sandwich at me!"

"Ms. Eastleigh, you say?"

"Rebecca?" added Nia, who then shook her head. "Percy, she did nothing of the sort!"

"She's right, Percy." said Mavis. "Rebecca had nothing to do with it."

"Oh yeah?" fumed Percy. "Then tell me; who was it that hit me with that sandwich?"

"You can figure that out as you're cleaning the lunchroom up after school." put in Sir Topham Hatt sternly. "I'm deeply disappointed with you, Percy Avonside, and I'm sure that your parents and sister won't be either when I give them a call."

Percy said nothing else; all he felt right now, was shame.

(elsewhere...)

In the hallway, Rebecca had been observing the whole scene through the nearby window. She wasn't angry with Percy over him hitting her with that chili-dog, she felt more and more sorry for him by the minute.

"Oh, Percy..." Rebecca whispered sadly.

All the brown-haired young woman wanted, right now, was to help him - to find out what was wrong. No matter what, she was going to learn just what was the matter with her student.

(elsewhere...)

When the day was over with, Percy returned to the lunchroom. Mr. Carlin, the janitor, was waiting.

"Well, well, well..." began Mr. Carlin. "I never thought I'd see the day when someone other than Diesel and his friends would be responsible for such a mess."

"It was all Rebecca's fault!" insisted Percy. "She threw a sandwich at me."

"Nice story. Too bad it's a load of bull. You have to own up to your own mistakes, you know." The school janitor pointed out. "I've left a mop, several wash cloths and rags, and a full bucket of hot, soapy water. The principal wants you to get started, right away."

With that said, Mr. Carlin departed, leaving Percy to get started on cleaning the place up from that food fight during noon hour. As the green-haired boy worked, he heard the sounds of a door opening—followed by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Percy?" echoed the voice of Rebecca.

Percy looked behind him to see it was, indeed, Rebecca. The sight of the brown-haired young woman made Percy scowl in response.

"What do you want?" he demanded rudely.

Rebecca slowly walked closer. "I came to tell you that I'm not angry with you. I also wish to help you with whatever is troubling you."

"I'm fine!" snapped Percy, not taking his eyes off his work.

"No, Percy, you're not." insisted Rebecca firmly. "I've seen signs of denial from other people once before. I know something has to be troubling you, and I really want to help you overcome it."

Percy didn't know if he could trust this new teacher or not. Rebecca could sense this, but she wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Please, Percy..." The brown-haired young woman begged. "Give me a chance... I really want to help you."

Before long, Percy sighed heavily before looking to Rebecca...

"Alright... I'll tell you."

With that said, Percy and Rebecca both sat down at the of the tables to talk. There, the explanation began...

"It's just that all of these new changes in my life are turning out to be bad ones." began Percy. "During a Duel Monsters tournament back in August, my first girlfriend, Lady Stone, had to leave to go on a journey to find herself, and, as a result, broke up with me."

"Losing your first love... I know how that feels." sighed Rebecca. She then gave an encouraging nod. "Now, go on..."

"Then, I was so upset with her leaving that I blamed Thomas for it due to him yelling at her prior, leading us to have a fallout." Percy went on. "My anger then ended up costing me my spot in the tournament when I lost a duel to my opponent." He then shook his head. "When the new school year was coming closer to happening, it was then we remembered that Gordon and Henry, two good friends of ours, have already graduated."

Rebecca said nothing else, merely allowing the troubled green-haired boy to continue speaking...

"And to top it off-" continued Percy. "-Mr. C, one of my favorite teachers since my friends I started attending Sodor High School, left, too. It's not fair. I just want things to go back to the way they were supposed to be."

Rebecca felt terrible for Percy. "Oh, Percy, I'm sorry..." she apologized. "But, you know, while things did change for the worst for you, there can be some good hidden in some of the change."

"R-Really? Like what?" peeped Percy.

"For one-" Rebecca went on. "-while you did lose some friends, you could end up gaining new ones. Besides, lots of people face difficult changes at times. Take Nia for example."

"Nia?"

"From what she told me during lunch, she's also dealing with big changes in her life." explained Rebecca. "She's in a new country, working in a new school, and trying to make new friends. And all of her old friends in Africa are much farther away than Gordon, Henry, Mr. C, or even Lady are."

Percy scowled. "So, you're basically telling me Nia had it much worse?" he accused. "Huh! Well, that makes me feel better."

Rebecca felt a bit worried that her student was taking her words the wrong way.

"No, no, Percy, that wasn't how I meant it, at all." The brown-haired young woman insisted.

Before Percy could say anything else, the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Percy?" echoed the voice of Sir Topham Hatt. The principal soon came into frame. "I wish to say something."

Percy, seeing Sir Topham Hatt, stood up from his seat. "S-Sir! I-I was just...!" The green-haired boy stuttered, and then apologized for the delay in cleaning up... "I'm sorry, sir, I'll get back to work now, sir."

"Please, let me finish." said Sir Topham Hatt, holding both hands up. When Percy became silent, he continued speaking... "I wish to offer my sincerest of apologies."

"Huh?"

Percy was very confused. Seeing the look on the green-haired boy, Sir Topham Hatt decided to elaborate on his words...

"It turns out you were innocent in your actions, this noon hour." he pointed out.

On cue, Nia walked into the lunchroom.

"Turns out there were was someone else who was responsibly for hitting you with a tunafish sandwich." The African young woman pointed out. "As you were being lead to the office, I got a bit suspicious about the whole thing, and so I did some checking on the security camera in the main office. There, I've discovered the ones who really started it all." She then looked outside in the hallway. "And here they are..."

At that moment, Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Dennis were all brought into the lunchroom.

"Diesel here was the one who had hit you with that sandwich, Percy." explained Nia. "Arry and Bert only told you Rebecca did it so that he wouldn't get into trouble." She then frowned. "Not to mention the security camera showed them snickering over you being escorted out of the lunchroom."

"I'm innocent, I tells ya!" wailed Diesel. "It was Dennis's sandwich, and so it was his fault!"

"Silence!" thunder Sir Topham Hatt, making the devious black-haired boy quiet down. "I am displeased with all four of you!"

"Mercy! Mercy!" begged Dennis.

"Not only did you cause a huge ruckus on the first day of school-" Sir Topham Hatt went on. "-but you've also tried to frame one of my newest teachers for causing the incident. Why did you do all of this in the first place?"

"We just wanted to have some fun..." squeaked Diesel. "We were bored!"

"More like you were bored." retorted Arry, but became scared into silence when he saw Sir Topham Hatt's glare.

"I say these four should clean up the lunch room instead of Percy." said Nia severely, before looking to the principal. "Don't you agree, sir?"

"Yes, indeed." agreed Sir Topham Hatt. He then smiled at Percy. "Percy Avonside, you are free to go home. I will also make a call to your parents to let them know that all is well again."

Percy was very happy. "Oh, thank you, sir!"

(elsewhere...)

While Diesel and his group had to finish cleaning up the lunch room, Percy walked down the hallway with both Nia and Rebecca for a little bit. Nia had also been told about the reason for Percy's depressed attitude.

"Why didn't you tell us about it sooner, Percy?" asked Nia.

"Because I didn't want people to worry about me or make a big deal out of it." sighed Percy. "I guess I ended up repeating Lady's mistake."

"Everybody makes mistakes from time-to-time, Percy." said Rebecca. "The main thing is to learn from them and become wiser in the future."

Percy then realized he had something to say to his new Homeroom Teacher... "Rebecca? I'm really sorry I blamed you for the sandwich hitting me. I should have known better than to believe Arry and Bert's lies, but I was too upset to think properly."

"It's okay, Percy." smiled Rebecca. "Once again, I'm not angry with you, at all."

"Now, why don't you get your belongings and hurry on home?" offered Nia. "We'll see you and everyone else tomorrow."

"Okay." nodded Percy, brightly. "Until then!"

With that said, he left to get his stuff from his locker. Once they were alone, Rebecca turned to face and speak to Nia...

"Thank you for straightening that whole mess out." she said gratefully, taking hold of the African young woman's hands. "I'm really happy over what you've done."

Nia blushed. "It... it was my pleasure... I mean, we care for out students, yes?"

"Just as much as I care for you." Rebecca pointed out bashfully. "While we've only known each other for a very short period of time, I..."

"You... what?" Nia asked, looking very hopeful.

"I... I really like you, Nia." said Rebecca, sounding very truthful. "A lot."

"D-Do you...mean it?"

The brown-haired young woman smiled. "I do mean it." she confirmed, before adding... "I...love you."

Happily, Nia felt her heart flutter about when she heard Rebecca say that to her. This feeling; it was something the African young woman had felt before when she was living in Africa. Before long, the two young women brought themselves closer and closer...

"Wait, I think I left something back in the lunchroom." Percy suddenly came walking back down the hallway towards the lunchroom. He stopped in sudden shock. "B-Bust my Buttons!"

The green-haired boy was absolutely startled at seeing Rebecca and Nia both sharing a passionate kiss.

"N-Nia... R-Rebecca...?"

The two young women soon broke apart from the kiss, smiling lovingly at each other before turning to look towards Percy. It was, by now, very clear that Nia and Rebecca were in-love.

"Percy..." began Nia, not losing her smile.

"You saw us kiss?" added Rebecca.

"Y-Yes..." stuttered Percy. "Does this mean you both are... are..."

"Yes." admitted Nia. "We're in-love."

Percy was stunned by the revelation. "You two are...homosexual?"

"The correct term for women, is lesbian..." corrected Rebecca. "I guess you can say it...sort of happened when we first met this morning."

"When I was younger and living in Africa, I was always questioning myself about my sexuality before I ultimately came to accept it." added Nia. "I'll admit that there times where I wanted to date men and seem straight to others, but I soon came to accept that I prefer being with women."

"The same with me, except I was living in ' **London - England** '." added Rebecca, before becoming worried. "Percy, please try to understand that us being together doesn't make us any different than from you or others. We're still just ordinary people."

Percy didn't know what to say about all this. Out of all the changes in his life, this was perhaps the BIGGEST one yet.

"Oh... wow..." The green-haired boy whispered.

Nia and Rebecca looked to each other, both rather worried that Percy would end up losing his respect for them despite their explanation. Thankfully, their worries were never found...

"I completely understand." Percy said at last.

Nia and Rebecca were both very surprised...

"R-Really?" asked Rebecca hopefully.

"Yeah." nodded Percy. "To be honest, I'm really not too big on the same gender relationships thing, but who am I to decide who people are supposed to fall in-love with? If being together makes you two happy, then that's good enough for me."

Rebecca and Nia both smiled gratefully. Even then, there was something they felt they needed to do...

(elsewhere...)

The next morning, Thomas and the others were in their Homeroom classroom waiting for Rebecca to arrive.

"I wonder when Rebecca will get here?" wondered Thomas.

"It's the second day, now." added Emily. "I hope nothing bad has happened to her."

Before long, the door opened up...and revealed Sir Topham Hatt.

"Good morning, students." The stout gentleman greeted.

"Good morning, Sir Topham Hatt." Thomas and the likes (minus Percy) said in response.

"Where's Rebecca?" asked Percy.

"She'll be along shortly." As soon as Sir Topham Hatt said those words, the door started to open once more. "Well, here she is now!"

Rebecca entered the classroom shortly followed by Nia.

"Huh?" blinked Oliver. "Is that Nia Kur?"

"But she's a teacher from another classroom." Duck pointed out.

"I wonder what brings Nia here?" wondered James.

"Good morning, everyone." greeted Rebecca.

"How is everyone today?" added Nia.

"Fine so far." replied Edward. "What are you doing here, Nia?"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Because Nia and Rebecca today, have an announcement they would like to make."

The other students in the classroom (except for Percy) were murmuring to each other. Just what did their new teachers have to say to them?

"Alright, quiet down, please." ordered Sir Topham Hatt, resulting in the classroom becoming quiet, much to the principal's relief. He then looked over to the two new teachers. "Now, would you two like to proceed?"

And so, it began...

"This might come to a shock to some of you." said Rebecca. "But we figured the sooner you knew, the better. You see, Nia and I..."

"Rebecca and I are dating." Nia confessed, as she and Rebecca started holding hands. "We are lesbians."

Everyone (except Percy) was shocked.

"Lesbians?" peeped James. "You mean, you both are, like, gay or something?"

"That's right, James." smiled Rebecca, not feeling ashamed or anything.

And so, for the next half hour, the two young women went into a discussion with the class about the whole thing (namely gay and lesbian couples).

"And so, that's just how it is." finished Nia. "Even though Rebecca and I are lesbians, we're still regular people like all of you."

"Indeed so." added Rebecca brightly.

James was the first to speak up about it. "You know what?" he proclaimed, smiling. "If you two are a couple, then I'm cool with that."

"Me too!" agreed Thomas.

"Me three!" put in Toby.

Before long, the whole class was speaking up with accepting that the two female teachers were in a lesbian relationship. The sight of praise they were getting for admitting their relationship warmed their hearts very much.

"Your students are quite well-behaved and willing to accept differences, sir." commented Rebecca.

"Sometimes it takes them a bit of time." said Sir Topham Hatt earnestly, who then started to leave. "Now, come... Let us go on to the next classroom."

With that said, the two teachers followed the stout gentleman out of the Tidmouth classroom, leaving the students talk to talk to each other.

"Well, that sure was an interesting presentation." James remarked pleasantly.

"This school year is really starting off with surprises." agreed Toby. "It's just too bad a few more of us are graduating this year."

"Yeah..." sighed Edward.

"We'll just have to make the most of it until then." Emily pointed out. "I mean... what sort of adventures could we all get into this year?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Toby.

And everyone else agreed to that...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Chapter 5

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Woman of the Match**

* * *

A couple of days after the new school year had begun, things were taking a turn for the interesting... During gym class one morning, Mr. Baldwin had a special announcement for his students. Originally, Mr. Baldwin was the gym teacher at the Middle School Thomas and his friends attended years ago, Mr. Baldwin, however, retired from teaching at Middle Schools and was now the gym teacher of Sodor High School.

"Tomorrow-" Mr. Baldwin was saying. "-the world famous Football star, Albert Mason, will be visiting the school to speak with the class! Isn't that exciting?"

Many of the students present really liked the idea.

"He's the best Football player on the Island." Percy whispered to Stanley.

"He's really nice to his fans." Edward whispered to Thomas.

"He's won several championships in the past four years." James whispered to both Oliver and Duck.

Mr. Baldwin laughed at how excited his students were. "Alright, alright, everyone, settle down, now!" He then saw that only Emily wasn't looking very excited for the guest speaker coming tomorrow. "Emily, what's the matter? Cheer up! A famous Football player is visiting tomorrow... You should be excited!"

"I want to be excited, Mr. Baldwin." insisted Emily, still not sounding very excited to meet a famous Football player. "I really want to be, but..."

"But, what?"

"I've been hearing a rumor about him from some of the women around town." The dark green-haired girl frowned.

"Rumor?" repeated Thomas. "What kind of rumor?"

"That Albert treats women like they shouldn't be playing sports or anything." frowned Emily. "He may seem like a nice guy to his fans, but he is also very sexist."

"Now that you mention it, I kinda don't trust the guy." agreed Mavis glumly.

"But it's, as you've mentioned, Emily, just a rumor." Mr. Baldwin pointed out. "It could have been started by anyone. Now chin up, you'll see that Albert is as nice as he is skilled at Football."

As a result, Emily and Mavis both said nothing else. They hoped that their gym teacher was right about the issue with Albert being just a rumor.

(new scene...)

The next morning, the class was inside the gym area awaiting for the guest speaker to arrive. Not only that, but Nia also decided to come and listen to the lecture.

"Nia? You're here, too?" quizzed Thomas.

"Of course." smiled Nia. "Funny enough, I actually used to play a bit of Football when I was a teenager and living in Africa... Actually, the term for ' _Football_ ' outside of the United Kingdom is ' _Soccer_ '. Again, I used to play a bit of that sport when I was younger."

"How interesting." admired Percy.

Before long, the doors opened up, and Albert Mason, a 29-year old young man with long, wavy brown hair, walked inside the gym.

"And there he is!" One very excited Mr. Baldwin exclaimed. "The Football superstar himself - Albert Mason!"

Many of the students began to cheer excitedly.

"Hello, everybody!" spoke Albert. "How is everyone today?"

The cheering continued, much to the Football superstar's happiness.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's what I like to hear! When this lecture is done, I'll gladly stick around to sign autographs for the last twenty minutes of your class. Is that okay with all of you?"

The continued cheering confirmed that the students loved the idea. And so, Albert's lecture began... He spoke about how he got into playing Football, how he joined a team, how he eventually became professional, how he lost his first big tournament, how he strived to become a better player, how he eventually became one of the best Football players out there, etc.. It was rather entertaining, and the students were enjoying the tale.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Albert then saw that Emily suddenly raised a hand. "Yes, young lady? What would you like to ask?"

"Do you have any female Football players on your team?" asked Emily seriously.

Albert was surprised by the question being asked. It would seem like he didn't know how to answer such a question, and Emily knew this full well.

"You can tell us the truth; there's no harm in doing that, you know." she pressed.

After about a minute or so of thinking, Albert spoke up again...

"Um... Well... I...ahem...wouldn't say we don't have use for female players on the team, I mean..." The famous Football player struggled. "Our team is strictly male, with women serving as cheerleaders for the audience's entertainment."

Percy raised a hand. "If I may ask, what's wrong with having girls play on your team?"

"Yeah." agreed Nia. "I myself used to play Football when I was younger."

"Not to mention I play sports, too!" put in Mavis. "Come on, just tell us the truth!"

Albert coughed once more. "Well, I...don't honestly see a problem with women playing Football, but that...really isn't up to me..." he explained the best that he could. "You see, the audience would seem to prefer them as cheerleaders as apposed to actually playing."

"Ah, so you seem to be in favor of catering to the tastes of a bunch of sexist pigs?" snorted Emily in disgust, getting the feeling that the rumor she heard was very true. "Well, I'll have you know that women CAN play sports, not just Football, just as well as guys like you!"

Albert raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I KNOW so!" The dark green-haired girl answered firmly. "In fact, I bet there's one sport I ' _can_ ' beat you at!"

"And that sport is...?" questioned Albert.

Emily responded by taking her Duel Monsters Deck out and holding it up. "Duel Monsters!" she declared. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"That isn't a sport though." Albert pointed out. Even then, he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Deck of his own. "Even then, I'm a pretty good Duel Monsters player myself."

"That suits me just fine." said Emily. "I'll show you that girls are not only good at sports, but can be just as good at playing Duel Monsters! They are not JUST for eye candy or fanservice, you know!"

Mr. Baldwin was surprised by the events transpiring. Ultimately, he agreed to the match taking place and started to lead everyone outside...

"If everyone would follow me outside to the Football field, please..."

(elsewhere...)

Outside on the Football field, Emily and Albert were both face-to face in the center of the field. Thomas, Nia, and everyone else were watching in the stands.

"Well, this is quite the surprise." admitted Nia. "A duel between Albert Mason and Emily..."

"It'll be very important - Emily is fighting for the pride of women everywhere." Percy pointed out.

"Kick his butt, Emily!" cheered Mavis.

"Show that guy what girls can REALLY do!" put in Rosie.

"Go, Emily, go!" whooped Molly.

In the duel field, Emily heard her three best friends calling out to her and turned to flash them a quick thumbs up and smile before turning to glare at Albert with a look of pure determination on her face...

"You ready, Albert?" The dark green-haired girl questioned.

Albert smiled. "As I'll ever be." he confirmed. "Let's get started!"

With that said, the two duelists activated their Duel Disks. It was a sign that the duel had finally commenced...

"It's my turn!" announced Emily (LP: 4000), drawing a card. "Draw!"

Albert stood ready for whatever his opponent was gonna try to throw at him (LP: 4000).

* * *

 **Turn One** : Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Cards from the Sky"

* * *

On cue, the 'Card from the Sky' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Cards from the Sky'!" The dark green-haired girl declared, taking and holding a card out. "By removing one LIGHT Attribute Fairy-Type monster from my hand, I'm able to draw two more cards..."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Wingweaver Enchantress'(!) briefly materialized face-up on the field before fading away into oblivion.

"So, I will Banish 'Wingweaver Enchantress' to draw two more cards from my Deck!" As Emily spoke, she drew two more cards. "Not only that, I cannot Special Summon any monsters or conduct my Battle Phase for the rest of the turn."

"What was the point of that move?" asked Albert.

"My turn is not over yet." Emily pointed out, adding two cards to her hand. She then took another card out and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "Now, I'll Summon 'Condemned Witch' in defense mode!"

Appearing on the field was a female monster in a tattered cloak with horns in the hood (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000).

"'Condemned Witch'..." whispered Oliver.

"I know of it." Duck said suddenly. "When it's Normal Summoned, you can add one 'Forbidden'-named Quick-Play Spell from your Deck into your hand."

Back in the duel field, a card had slid from Emily's Deck. She took hold of it, and saw it was a Spell Card called 'Forbidden Lance'.

"Before I end my turn, I'll set one card facedown!" The dark green-haired girl went on, slotting the card into her Duel Disk. On cue, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Condemned Witch'. "I'm done with my turn!

In the audience...

"So, Thomas, what is Emily's Deck and playing style like?" Nia asked curiously.

"Her Deck is full of Fairy and Spellcaster monsters." explained Thomas. "Nearly all of them are of the LIGHT Attribute."

"A LIGHT Deck?"

Percy then cut in. "Yup, and it's extremely difficult for someone to beat!" he commented. "You see, I could never beat it no matter how hard I try."

"It even kicked the butt of Vinnie back in ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '!" added James.

"I see." said Nia, interested with seeing how Emily played the game.

Back in the duel field...

"With your turn now over-" declared Albert, drawing a card. "-it's my turn, now!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Albert Mason (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Stadium of Dreams"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Stadium of Dreams'.

"I'd say this duel calls for a little change of scenery." Albert declared, readying his drawn card. "Fortunately, I have a Field Spell perfect for the occasion." His Field Spell zone opened up, and he slid the card inside. "I activate the Field Spell 'Stadium of Dreams'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Stadium of Dreams'?" blinked Emily. "What does it do?"

"Patience." smirked Albert, just as his 'Stadium of Dreams' Spell Card started releasing sparkles. "Now comes the best part of it!"

The scenery suddenly changed into a giant football stadium. However, that wasn't the only change made...

"Huh?!" yelped Thomas, standing up in surprise.

"Hey!" cried James, seeing his whole body glowing.

"W-What's going on?!" exclaimed Rosie, also glowing.

The whole audience found themselves glowing. When the glowing ceased, the boys were revealed to be decked out in Football uniforms. Not only that, Mr. Baldwin found himself wearing a Football coach's uniform. Finally, Nia, Mavis, Rosie, and Molly all found themselves wearing cheerleading outfits.

"Goodness!" cried Molly, holding onto to two pompoms. "We're wearing Football clothes!"

"More like the boys are." corrected Rosie, also carrying two pompoms. "And we're cheerleaders!"

"Does this outfit make my butt look big?" asked Mavis, taking a good look at herself.

Nia was not amused with the change. "It looks like that rumor about Albert Mason was true!"

Back in the duel field, both Emily and Albert were decked out in Football uniforms from the magic of the 'Stadium of Dreams' Spell Card... Although Emily's uniform had a smaller shirt, which caused her midriff to be purposely exposed. Not only that, but her own 'Condemned Witch's' outfit had also changed to a Football outfit, too.

"So that's the power of 'Stadium of Dreams'?" Emily angrily asked.

"That's just the beginning." said Albert, who then took another card from his hand. "As long as it remains face-up on the field, all facedown Monster Cards are flipped up. If any of them have Flip Effects, they are not activated at this time."

From there, a Monster Card called 'Wing Captain' materialized face-up on the field.

"Now, on with the Football game... I Summon 'Wing Captain' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a robotic warrior dressed in a Football outfit (Level: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100). Back with the audience...

"Um... Do you two feel like you're being watched?" Rosie asked, speaking to Mavis and Molly.

"Funny, I'm thinking and feeling the same thing." agreed Mavis.

The three girls found that their respective boys (Mavis: Toby, Rosie: Stanley, Molly: James) were staring at them with ogling eyes.

"Um... Why are you looking at us like that?" questioned Molly, who was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Sorry." apologized James, although he wasn't stopping with his staring. "Force of habit."

"You look hot in a cheerleading outfit." admitted Stanley, speaking to Rosie.

"You should wear something like that once in a while, Mavis." put in Toby.

Anger marks appeared on the back of the three girls' heads...

 ***SMACK!***

...and the three boys ended up laying on the ground with swirling eyes and lumps on their heads, compliments of Molly, Rosie, and Mavis each wielding a paper fan.

"Have you boys forgotten what Emily is fighting for?!" demanded Mavis.

"She's fighting to prove that women are more than just eye candy!" added Rosie. "And I, for one, do not want to be seen as something like that."

"Me neither!" agreed Molly.

Back in the duel field...

"I activate another Spell Card!" announced Albert, readying another card. He then held it out and showed what it was. "'Perfect Pass'! This lets me target one face-up monster I control and negate the effects of any monster it battles. In addition, if it attacks an opponent's monster whose Defense Points is higher than that target's Attack Points, the Attack Power of my targeted monster becomes doubled until the End Phase."

'Wing Captain' started glowing.

"I choose 'Wing Captain' for the effect!" While speaking, Albert entered the Battle Phase... "Now, attack 'Condemned Witch' at once!

'Wing Captain' obeyed, kicking a football towards 'Condemned Witch'.

"Now the effect of 'Perfect Pass' activates!" continued Albert. "Your monster's Defense Power exceeds my own monster's Attack Power, so my monster has its Attack Power doubled! And now, say goodbye to your monster!"

"Not so fast!" interrupted Emily, making her opponent gasp in response. On cue, the dark green-haired girl's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open - 'Forbidden Lance'!"

A mystical lance appeared out of the face-up 'Forbidden Lance' Spell Card.

"'Forbidden Lance'?" questioned Albert.

"I use its effect to decrease your monster's Attack Power by 800 points and rendered unable to be unaffected by the effects of other Spell and Trap Cards." explained Emily.

'Wing Captain's' power decreased (ATK: 1100 - 300). With the attack now weaker, 'Condemned Witch' was able to counter by kicking the ball back towards 'Wing Captain', slamming the enemy monster in the face. Albert grimaced as he sustained major damage from his failed attack (LP: 2300).

"Go, Emily, go!" whooped Nia, who seemed to act like a cheerleader. This earned her a few stares, which caused her to smile sheepishly. "Eh heh... I know this looks weird and sounds a tad bit hypocritical, but I'm making the most of the whole thing to try and ensure that Emily wins the duel."

Rosie, Molly, and Mavis each stared at the young African woman for a few seconds before looking to each other.

"Even though I don't want to be seen as eye candy or anything-" Rosie was saying. "-I guess we might as well make the most of the situation."

With a few shrugs, Molly, Mavis, and Rosie each started cheerleading, too. Back in the duel field...

"My attack has failed, but my turn isn't over yet." insisted Albert, entering Main Phase 2.

"Good, because I activate the effect of 'Condemned Witch'!" cut in Emily.

"You what?!"

On cue, 'Condemned Witch' faded away in a blue streak.

"Where'd your monster go?" demanded Albert.

"She's going to be replaced in the starting line-up." answered Emily. "By tributing my 'Condemned Witch' during your Main Phase, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Fairy monster from my Deck that isn't named 'Condemned Witch'."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Dancing Fairy' materialized face-up on the field.

"This is the one I choose - 'Dancing Fairy', defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a group of small fairies dressed in cheerleader outfits (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000).

"'Dancing Fairy'..." scowled Albert, who then slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field. In addition, 'Wing Captain' regained its lost Attack Points (ATK: 300 - 1100).

"With it now being the End Phase, the effect of 'Forbidden Lance' ends!" finished Emily.

In the audience...

"Look at Emily go." Edward whispered to Percy.

"So far, she's already beating him." added Percy.

Mr. Baldwin called out to Emily... "Alright, Emily, keep it going, now!" he called out, acting like a Football coach. "Don't give up!"

Back in the duel field...

"Draw!" cried Emily, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Light of Redemption"

* * *

Suddenly, 'Dancing Fairy' started cheerfully dancing about.

"What're they doing?" quizzed Albert.

"When 'Dancing Fairy' is in defense mode during my Standby Phase-" explained Emily, gaining some Life Points (LP: 5000). "-I gain 1000 Life Points." She then held her drawn card out. "And those Life Points will cover the cost of this Spell Card - 'Light of Redemption'!"

Albert gasped. "By paying 800 Life Points, you can add one of your banished LIGHT monsters back into your hand!"

"That's right." While speaking, Emily's Life Points took a hit (LP: 4200). On cue, a card materialized out of thin-air and she took hold of it. "'Wingweaver Enchantress' has been added into my hand!"

In the audience...

"That's new support for 'Wingweaver'..." whispered Thomas.

Back in the duel field, Emily, while speaking, took the returned card and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk...

"Thanks to 'Wingweaver Enchantress's' effect - if she is added to my hand outside of drawing during the Draw Phase, I get to Special Summon her!"

On cue, the 'Wingweaver Enchantress' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Wingweaver Enchantress'!" ordered Emily.

Appearing onto the field was a weaker version of 'Wingweaver' with two wings and shorter-length hair. Her clothing was also colored somewhat differently, but it suddenly morphed into Football-like clothing due to the power of the 'Stadium of Dreams' Spell Card (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400).

"With two monsters on my field-" continued Emily. "-I'll sacrifice them both!"

Both monsters vanished in streaks of blue, and in their place was the face-up 'Wingweaver' Monster Card.

"Show yourself - 'Wingweaver'!"

Appearing onto the field before Albert and his only monster was the graceful, beautiful, and six-winged angelic-like monster herself (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"With 'Wingweaver Enchantress' in the Graveyard due to her being a tribute for the Summon of 'Wingweaver'-" Emily went on. "-another of her effects activates! All monsters you control lose 1000 Attack Points!"

'Wing Captain' got even weaker (ATK: 1100 - 100).

"Not possible!" cringed Albert.

"I'm afraid it is!" insisted Emily, entering the Battle Phase. "Once this attack goes through, you'll lose! 'Wingweaver', attack 'Wing Captain'!"

'Wingweaver' obeyed, kicking a football that hit 'Wing Captain' in the stomach, destroying him.

"And that's game!"

"Oh, is it?" questioned the voice of Albert.

Emily's look of triumph became one of confusion. Just then, 'Wing Captain' suddenly returned to the field like it wasn't destroyed, and Albert's Life Points were shown to be untouched (LP: 2300).

"What?!" Emily recoiled hard.

In the audience...

"Albert survived?!" gasped Molly.

"Emily had the duel won!" added Rosie.

Nia realized something... "A Trap Card..."

Back on Albert's side of the field, more smoke lifted to show a face-up Trap Card.

"Trap Card - 'Offside Trap'!" announced Albert. "This activates when one of my monsters is destroyed. Not only do I bring my destroyed monster back onto the field, but any Battle Damage I were to have sustained from the battle is reduced to zero and your turn immediately comes to an end."

Emily wasn't pleased. Back with the audience...

"So close..." groaned James, who was conscious again.

"Just when Emily had him." added Stanley.

Back in the duel field...

"Ha ha ha ha! Nice try!" chuckled Albert, smirking with confidence. "Your efforts to defeat me were in vain!"

With that said, he drew a card and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Albert Mason (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and "Top Scorer"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Top Scorer'.

"Because 'Stadium of Dreams' is face-up on my field-" explained Albert, placing his drawn card onto his Duel Disk. "-I can Summon this monster without having to make a sacrifice."

On cue, the Monster Card known as 'Top Scorer' materialized face-up on the field.

"Take to the field - 'Top Scorer'!"

Appearing out of the face-up card and onto the field, was another robotic Football player (Level: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 100).

"I wonder what he plans to do with those monsters?" questioned James. "Even then, they're weaker than 'Wingweaver'."

"We'll just have to wait and see." figured Stanley. "It's still Albert's turn, after all."

Back in the duel field, a second copy of the 'Perfect Pass' Spell Card materialized face-up on his side of the field.

"I'll use 'Perfect Pass' on my 'Top Scorer'." he announced. "I bet you know what it does, right?"

Emily glared on silently.

"I'll take that as a yes... Now, I'll use it on my 'Top Scorer'!"

The face-up 'Perfect Pass' Spell Card started activating, causing 'Top Scorer' to begin glowing as it stood ready to attack, which was a sight Emily did not like.

"You ready?" asked Albert. "Then let's score a goal! 'Top Scorer', you know what to do... Attack 'Wingweaver'!"

'Top Scorer' obeyed, kicking a ball towards 'Wingweaver' as his power grew greater due to his Attack Power being less than the opposing monster's Defense Power (ATK: 2000 - 4000). Poor 'Wingweaver' was struck by the ball, and ended up destroyed as a result of the hit.

"'Wingweaver'!" Emily cried out (LP: 2950).

"It's not over yet!" Albert went on, before pointing forth. "'Wing Captain', direct attack!"

'Wing Captain' obeyed, creating and kicking a football towards Emily.

"He shoots...!"

The ball soared through the air at great speed and struck Emily in her chest, causing her to cry out while being sent flying back a bit of a distance and landing on the ground. Needless to say, she sustained Battle Damage regardless (LP: 1850).

"...he SCORES!" cheered Albert. He smirked with triumph. "That puts me in the lead!"

Emily wobbly got back to her feet with a look of determination on her face.

"It's not...over yet!" The dark green-haired girl winced.

"Of course, it's not over." replied Albert. "The game won't end until one of is truly defeated." He then slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Now, I'll activate a Spell Card!"

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Eye Contact' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Oh, that's not good..." Emily mumbled to herself.

"This lets me add 'Offside Trap' from the Graveyard back to my hand." explained Albert, adding a card from the Graveyard to his hand. "It's called 'Eye Contact'!"

In the audience...

"That means Albert can use his Trap Card again." frowned Nia.

"And it would also end Emily's turn immediately." added Rosie.

"Oh, Emily..." groaned Molly.

Back in the duel field, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Top Scorer' ('Offside Trap').

"With this card set facedown, my turn has ended!" finished Albert.

From there, 'Top Scorer's' Attack Power returned to normal (ATK: 4000 - 2000).

"It's my turn!" declared Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Emily Stirling (LP: 1850)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Wingweaver Paladin"(!), "Airknight Parshath", "Half Unbreak", "Monster Reborn", and "Wall of Disruption"

* * *

Her hand consisted of 'Wingweaver Paladin', 'Airknight Parshath', 'Half Unbreak', 'Monster Reborn', and the drawn 'Wall of Disruption'.

"This is a start." Emily thought to herself, taking a card and readying it. "Okay, Albert, I'll Summon this monster..." She turned the card over. "'Wingweaver Paladin'!"

On cue, a different, weaker version of 'Wingweaver' (wearing Holy Knight-like armor) appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 900). From there, the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field to her right.

"Next, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn'!" declared Emily, taking a card ('Wingweaver Enchantress') from her Graveyard, holding it out, and then placing it onto her Duel Disk. "I'll use it to Special Summon 'Wingweaver Enchantress' from my Graveyard!"

Within seconds, 'Wingweaver Enchantress' returned to the field.

"Now comes 'Wingweaver Paladin's' effect..." continued Emily. "It can attack directly this turn, while preventing other monsters I control from attacking this turn."

'Wingweaver Paladin' stood ready for battle, waiting for the command to be given.

"Attack Albert directly!"

'Wingweaver Paladin' obeyed, kicking a ball at Albert, striking him in his chest.

"And that evens things up!" rejoiced Emily.

Albert, being pushed back, grunted hard (LP: 1300). In the audience, namely from our four favorite cheerleaders...

"Go, Emily, go!" Nia, Rosie, Molly, and Mavis all cheered like—well, cheerleaders.

"That's more like it!" grinned James.

"Look at that Emily go!" added Duck.

"Well done, Emily!" called Thomas.

Back in the duel field...

"Since 'Wingweaver Paladin' has dealt Battle Damage-" said Emily, pointing forth. "-her next effect activates - I can target and destroy one monster you control that has the lowest Attack Power!"

'Wingweaver Paladin' slashed her wings and shot razor sharp blades at 'Wing Captain', striking and destroying him. Suddenly, 'Wingweaver Paladin' grew weaker (ATK: 1000 - 600).

"Your monster grew weaker?" questioned Albert.

"That's a drawback from my 'Wingweaver Paladin's' effect." explained Emily. "When it's used, her Attack Power drops by 400 points until my next Standby Phase." She readied two cards from her hand. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

On cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind the two 'Wingweaver'-named monsters.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Albert could not believe he was being defeated. Especially by a girl! He was a Football superstar, and a powerful duelist... He, Albert Mason, simply could not allow this!

"So, are you ready to admit that women are just as good at playing sports and Duel Monsters?" questioned Emily firmly.

"I... I can't be defeated!" protested Albert. "I refuse to lose to a woman like you!"

With that said, he drew his next card. Emily, meanwhile, scowled in response to the young man's objection and defiance.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Albert Mason (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'!" exclaimed Albert, drawing an extra two cards. "With it, I can draw two more cards. These two cards will put things back into my favor!"

His two drawn cards were shown to be 'Defending Sweeper' (Effect Monster Card) and 'All For One' (Spell Card). They were what he needed!

"This is where my big win comes into play!" Albert declared, taking and placing one of his drawn cards onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "To start off my play to victory, I'll Summon this creature..."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Defending Sweeper' materialized face-up on the field.

"Come out - 'Defending Sweeper'!"

Appearing onto the field was a robotic football goalie (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000).

"Thanks to the effect of 'Defending Sweeper'-" continued Albert. "-my monster's Level is increased by 1 point."

'Defending Sweeper's' Level was increased to 5 (Level: 4 - 5). All of a sudden, the 'Wing Captain' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field once more.

"Not only that, but thanks to 'All for One'-" exclaimed Albert. "-since both my monsters share the same typing I can also revive my fallen 'Wing Captain' with its Level increased by 1 point!"

On cue, 'Wing Captain' returned to the field (Level 5/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100).

"Now Emily has three monsters to deal with." whispered Percy.

"But they're much weaker than her own!" argued Oliver.

Thomas, however, had a thought about the three Level 5 monsters on Albert's side of the field...

"Does he know how to do it?" The blue-haired boy thought to himself.

Back in the duel field...

"With my three Level 5 monsters-" Albert declared boldly. "-I build the Overlay Network!"

Cue a collective gasp from the audience...

"He's performing an Xyz Summon!" cried Toby.

"Looks like the gates of Xyz Summoning have been opened ever since Ashima first showed the method off!" came from Mavis.

Back in the duel field, the Xyz Summon sequence commenced as Albert performed a Summon Chant...

" ** _Game, set, match! Here comes a player who's skill on the field is unmatched_**!"

Emily watched anxiously as the Xyz Summon sequence started to finish itself up.

" ** _Xyz Summon_**!" declared Albert, sweeping his right hand about. **_"Appear now - 'Playmaker'_**!"

Appearing onto the field, ready to win the match, was a much more powerful-looking robotic Football player (Rank: 5/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500).

"Meet 'Playmaker'." smirked Albert. "Along with myself, he is the team's star player!"

Back with the audience...

"Quite a powerful-looking monster." commented Edward.

"He has 2600 Attack Points, and both of Emily's monsters are so much weaker." came from Percy.

"If any of them are attacked-" added Toby. "-Emily will lose!"

Back in the duel field...

"It's time, 'Playmaker'!" called Albert to his monster. "Get ready to deliver the game-winning kick!"

'Playmaker' readied for battle, but just then...

"Facedown card, open!" announced Emily, just as her first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Wall of Disruption', activate!"

"'Wall of Disruption'?" questioned Albert. "What does a card like that do?"

"Your 'Playmaker' loses 800 Attack Points for each monster you control!"

'Playmaker' grew weaker (ATK: 2600 - 1800).

"Not enough to protect your monsters!" retorted Albert. He then gave the command to his monster... "Take down 'Wingweaver Paladin'!"

'Playmaker' obeyed, kicking a football towards 'Wingweaver Paladin'. The ball immediately hit her, but, to Albert's surprise, did not destroy her.

"Huh?!"

Emily grinned as she sustained damage (LP: 1250). "As you can see, I have another Trap Card to activate." A face-up Trap Card called 'Half Unbreak' was then shown. "'Half Unbreak'! It keeps my monster from being destroyed, and makes me take only half of the damage!"

"So be it!" growled Albert, before recovering. "Besides, I have a little surprise for you..."

One of the three Overlay Units around 'Playmaker' disappeared.

"By detaching an Overlay Unit-" Albert went on. "-'Playmaker' can attack again! This time, on the monster with the highest Attack Points!"

'Playmaker' turned his attention to 'Wingweaver Enchantress', much to Emily's concern.

"Attack!"

'Playmaker' kicked another ball, striking and destroying 'Wingweaver Enchantress'.

"Glad my monster was in defense mode..." Emily thought to herself, bracing herself as shards of glass from the destruction of her monster soared passed.

"Now, again!" shouted Albert. "I remove another Overlay Unit to allow 'Playmaker' to attack again!"

A third ball was kicked. 'Wingweaver Paladin' was hit, but the effect of the face-up 'Half Unbreak' Trap Card activated and prevented her from being destroyed.

"My monster is safe!" insisted Emily (LP: 650). "While the Battle Damage I sustain is halved!"

"But, now, I'll do it a third time!" interrupted Albert, as 'Playmaker' started to attack again. "I remove the last Overlay Unit to allow 'Playmaker' to attack one final time!"

Another ball was kicked, which struck 'Wingweaver Enchantress' and caused Emily to go down onto her knees while being left with her last bit of Life Points (LP: 50).

"EMILY!" Rosie, Molly, and Mavis each cried out.

"One more attack, and Emily will be defeated!" panicked Stanley.

Back in the duel field, Albert was proudly laughing at his impending victory.

"Now do you see why women shouldn't be cut out for sports like this?" he asked, beating on his chest with his right fist. "Sports are best left to big, strong men like me! Once I attack you on my next turn, the game will be mine."

There was a long silence...

"I'm not giving up." retorted Emily, standing back up and glaring at her opponent. "I'm gonna show you that women do indeed have what it takes to play sports and do other things!" She drew a card. "Besides, with 'Wingweaver Enchantress' alive and well, I have the offering I need."

Albert raised an eyebrow. "Offering, you say?"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Emily Stirling (LP: 50)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Airknight Parshath" and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Emily saw that her drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card.

"Right." she confirmed. "And now, since it's my Standby Phase, 'Wingweaver Enchantress's' Attack Power returns to its normal amount!"

'Wingweaver Enchantress' regained her lost Attack Points (ATK: 600 - 1000). Almost immediately, this was followed by the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materializing face-up on the field.

"Now, I'll activate my own copy of 'Pot of Greed'!" continued Emily, drawing two more cards. She saw that they were both 'Giant Hunter' (Equip Spell Card) and 'Quick Summon' (Spell Card). "By its effect, I draw two more cards!"

"Is that all?" dismissed Albert.

"I'm just beginning to unleash my own comeback play!" Emily pointed out. "Next, I'll sacrifice 'Wingweaver Enchantress'!"

'Wingweaver Enchantress' turned into an orb of light as commanded. From there, Emily placed one of her last cards onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Appear - 'Airknight Parshath'!" commanded Emily.

Appearing onto the field was the angelic, centaur-like monster (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400). Once the light show ended, 'Airknight Parshath' turned and looked to Emily.

"Let's win together." he nodded, speaking mentally.

Emily silently nodded back before turned to face her opponent, readying one of the last cards from her hand.

"I equip 'Parshath' with the power of 'Giant Hunter'!" The dark green-haired girl announced, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside 'Airknight Parshath. "Behold what will happen next!"

'Airknight Parshath' began to glow from the effect of the face-up 'Giant Hunter' Spell Card.

"For the first effect, you are unable to activate any Spells or Traps during the Battle Phase!" explained Emily. "And that's not all; when my Life Points are lower than your own, your monster loses half of its Attack Points!"

Suddenly, 'Playmaker' became much weaker (ATK: 1800 - 900). Raising his sword, 'Airknight Parshath' brought it down and delivered the killing blow to the enemy monster.

"No!" cried Albert.

An explosion ensured, clouding his side of the field. Over with the audience...

"She got him that time!" whooped Percy.

"Go, Emily, go, Emily, go, Emily!" chanted Rosie, Molly, and Mavis, each acting like cheerleaders. "Go, go!"

Back in the duel field...

"I'm still in the game!" grimaced Albert (LP: 300). "I still have a way to turn things around!"

"Whoever said I was done?" asked Emily ominously.

"What?!"

"The effect of 'Airknight Parshath' now activates!" The dark green-haired girl went on, preparing to draw a card. "Whenever he inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, I'm able to draw another card!"

"Go ahead!" dared Albert. "But whatever you draw, it won't help you! Someone like you won't ever defeat a great Football-playing duelist like myself!"

Emily never said another word; she instead drew her card with the all-too famous Destiny Draw technique. Without even looking at what she drew, the dark green-haired girl added the card to her hand and took out another.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell!" Emily announced, just as the 'Quick Summon' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Quick Summon'!"

"What?!" gasped Albert. "'Quick Summon'?"

"This Spell Card lets me perform an extra Normal Summon this turn." explained Emily, readying her last card. "And this monster will be all I need to finish you off." She placed it onto her Duel Disk. "Behold it..."

On cue, the 'Kuribon' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Kuribon' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was little 'Kuribon', and she was dressed like a cheerleader (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

"'Kuribon' has a high enough Attack Pert to finish Albert off!" began Stanley.

"And since Emily used a Quick-Play Spell to Special Summon 'Kuribon' during the Battle Phase..." put in Thomas.

"...Emily is still able to attack!" finished Toby.

" ** _Who's emerald? Who's green? Who is showing everybody that girls rule_**?" Nia, Molly, Mavis, and Rosie were all singing, doing a cheerleading routine. " ** _That's right, it's Emily; because there's no one quite like her_**!"

Back in the duel field...

"'Kuribon', let's finish the duel!" cried Emily, giving the final command to her monster. "Take that sexist pig down!"

'Kuribon' obeyed, rolling down the field like a ball and striking Albert, throwing him a good distance into the goal. 'Kuribon' immediately stopped and winked once her attack had ended. In the net...

"Oh, I give up." Albert groaned in defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Emily Stirling wins!**

* * *

With the duel finally over, the holograms faded away with everyone in the Football field regaining their old clothing.

"Now that's what I call a True Duelist." admired Nia, deeply impressed with Emily's win.

"Three cheers for Emily!" called Rosie. "The one who has proven that women CAN play sports AND win at Duel Monsters!"

There was much rejoicing from the rest of the students. Thomas, meanwhile, watched as the spirit of Kuriboh appeared and floated over to see Emily and Kuribon. Mr. Baldwin, on the other hand, walked over to the net that poor Albert was thrown into.

"To think I was one of your biggest fans!" The gym teacher hissed, taking out and tearing up his sports card of 'Albert Mason'. "I had never known that you have such a sexist attitude towards women!"

Albert cowered. "Mercy!"

"Just you wait until the rest of the world is informed about your true colors." Mr. Baldwin went on. He then gestured towards the nearby Emily. "Take a good, long look at her. Today, Emily has just proven a very important detail... You know what that is?"

No response came from the disgraced Albert Mason, and this allowed the gym teacher to continue speaking...

"She has shown that women can do anything that men can do; be it playing sports, being teachers at school, or playing card games like Duel Monsters. They have no right to be seen or treated like mere objects!"

Back over with Emily and Kuribon, Kuriboh had finished approaching and started speaking to Kuribon in the native 'Kuriboh' language. Kuribon blushed bashfully, feeling happy that she was receiving praise from her male species (along with crush). Soon enough, Thomas and Nia both approached the victorious Emily to speak with her.

"You were wonderful out there, Emily!" smiled Thomas.

Emily smiled back. "Thanks."

"I couldn't agree more." agreed Nia. "You, Emily, are very special."

"You don't know the half of it, Nia." Emily remarked modestly. "It helps that I have a very special boy by my side for always."

With that said, she embraced Thomas in a loving hug. The rest of the class continued to cheer and rejoice over Emily's win against Albert Mason, and proving that women can be just as successful as men. Of course, we all knew women can do things just as well as men, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**


	7. Chapter 6

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Space Ace**

* * *

"Oh yeah, high score, baby!" cheered James, jumping for joy.

Inside the Knapford arcade one Saturday afternoon (of the first School week), James, Gordon Gresley, and Henry Stanier were hanging out. The latter two teenage boys had graduated from Sodor High School already, but that didn't mean they couldn't hang out with their younger, red-haired friend anymore. In fact, they were still in contact.

"Can't believe you actually won the Space Heroes game, James." admitted Henry. "When this game first came out, you were never able to surpass even a score of 100."

"Ha ha, very funny, Henry." frowned James. He then grinned with pride. "Even then, I've been practicing and practicing for as long as it took."

Gordon, who was still walking on crutches, chuckled. "Practice makes perfect after all, little James."

"So, you've actually beaten the top score of 10,000 points to Space Heroes?" grunted a new voice (male).

The trio looked over. Nearby, a teenage boy with black hair was shown leaning against a Pool Table with a smug smile on his face.

"Who are you?" blinked Gordon, having never seen the boy before.

"The name's Lorenzo-" The teenage boy answered. "-and I'm this arcade's top gamer."

James tried not to laugh. "You? The top gamer of the whole arcade? Oh please, don't joke with me!"

"It's no joke." insisted Lorenzo, not looking pleased with being mocked. "If you will let me show you..."

He cracked his knuckles and walked over to the arcade machine, while James stepped aside to let the black-haired boy play.

"This will be a laugh." The red-haired boy whispered to his two best friends.

(minutes later...)

James's jaw had dropped at how high of a score that Lorenzo had gotten by the game's end.

"That's the way the champ plays!" declared Lorenzo victoriously. "50,000 in total!"

A gathered audience was cheering for the gamer.

"Lorenzo is one of the best gamers here in town." Marion was saying. "There is no video game he can lose at."

"Sure there has to be one game he can lose in, right?" quizzed Rex, who was standing beside his two brothers (Bert and Mike).

"If I think of one, I'll let you know."

Lorenzo started to walk away from the Space Heroes arcade game when Diesel suddenly intercepted.

"Here, why don't I buy you a drink?" The devious black-haired boy offered. "You know, for a true gaming champion like yourself.

"Thanks... I would like that." Lorenzo accepted.

Diesel and Lorenzo both walked away, leaving James at a loss for words.

"Wow, that Lorenzo IS good." said Gordon.

"Wonder how he got that good." added Henry,

After getting his drink, Lorenzo decided to try out one of the other games. He beat that one. The black-haired boy tried another game, and beat that, too. Before long, Lorenzo had beaten every arcade game in the building. The audience was happy, but Lorenzo was not.

"All of these games are too easy!" he complained. "I want to play a REAL game! One where I can get some REAL excitement!"

Nearby, James was watching with a jealous look on his face.

"That guy thinks he's SO hot!" The red-haired boy whined. "There has to be a game he can be beaten at!"

Over with Lorenzo, he was thinking of a game that could give him a real challenge. Eventually, an idea came into his head...

"Hmm... How about a familiar card game?" Lorenzo wondered aloud.

With that said, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a Deck of Duel Monsters cards. James's eyes lit up when he saw the cards.

"Wait a moment! Do you play Duel Monsters?"

Lorenzo nodded. "I do, and I'm quite good at the game." he confirmed. "So, do you think you can beat me at it?"

A grin came to James's face. This could be his chance to try and show up Lorenzo and prove that the black-haired boy wasn't invincible at gaming.

"I KNOW I can beat you." insisted James, taking his own Deck out.

"Just one thing." Gordon spoke up. "Neither of you have Duel Disks to duel with."

"That won't be a problem." The voice of the arcade owner spoke up, attracting the attention of the audience. The owner walked up carrying two Duel Disks in-hand. "I always carrying these things around just for emergencies."

With that said, the two duelists were given the Duel Disks to use in their upcoming duel The arcade owner also began to lead them into the Laser Tag room, which would have plenty of space.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Laser Tag room, James and Lorenzo both looked around the area.

"Quite big." admired James.

"Plenty of space for the duel." added Lorenzo. He then looked looked to his opponent. "Now, shall we?"

James nodded. "Yes, let's head over and started the match."

The two duelists walked to the center of the room and began shuffling their respective Decks. Once they were finished, the two teenage boys slotted their Decks into their respective Duel Disk, causing both Life Point gauges to rise to their usual amount (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" James and Lorenzo both announced at once.

In the audience...

"And so it begins..." whispered Henry.

"Let's see if James can beat Lorenzo at his own game." put in Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"The first turn will go to me!" announced Lorenzo, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Lorenzo (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Armored Core"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Armored Core' materialized face-up on the field.

"Try this on for size - 'Armored Core', attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large spaceship of some sort (Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000).

"'Armored Core'?" blinked James. "Why attack mode? It has far greater Defense Points than Attack Points."

"I have my reasons." insisted Lorenzo, readying three cards. "To prove that, I'll set these three cards facedown."

Three facedown cards materialized behind 'Armored Core'.

"My turn has ended!"

"It's my turn!" announced James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Skyscraper", ?, ?, "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", ?, and ?

* * *

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Let's take 'em - 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix'!"

Appearing onto the field was the female 'Elemental HERO' who manipulated fire (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

"'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix'... That monster has 100 less Attack Points than my own monster." Lorenzo pointed out.

"Don't be so sure." cut in James, readying another card. "I have this to play!"

"What?! What is it?"

"Watch and learn!" As James said this, his Field Spell zone opened up. "I activate a Field Spell Card!"

On cue, the familiar 'Skyscraper' Field Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Go - 'Skyscraper'!"

On cue, the whole Laser Tag room morphed into the background of a city with huge skyscraper buildings.

"Thanks to this card-" explained James. "-all of my 'Elemental HEROES' gain 1000 Attack Points in battle against stronger monsters."

'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' (ATK: 1200) and 'Armored Core' (ATK: 1300) both squared off. Soon enough, the Battle Phase commenced...

"Go get 'em, 'Burstinatrix'!"

'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' obeyed the command and charged towards the stronger 'Armored Core'. Either way, Lorenzo knew what would happen next. Sure enough...

"BURST FIRE!" ordered James.

Thanks to the effect of the of 'Skyscraper' Spell Card, 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix's' Attack Power went up (ATK: 1200 - 2200). With that, she fired a huge fireball towards the opposite side, which struck and incinerated 'Armored Core'.

"There goes 'Armored Core'!" boasted James.

Lorenzo scowled a bit (LP: 3100). "Not too bad, but I have a set card to play, now!"

"You do?!"

From there, the first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"I play 'Alert'! Thanks to it-" Lorenzo went on, just as his second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "-I can activate my facedown 'Boss Rush'!"

"'Boss Rush'?" blinked James. "What does a card like that do?"

"Every time a 'B.E.S.' Monster on my field is destroyed-" explained Lorenzo. "-I can summon another one in its place during the End Phase! ...but I'm unable to conduct a Normal Summon or Set during my next turn."

"'B.E.S.'? What does that stand for?"

"Bacterian Empire Ship." Lorenzo answered. "I'm taking it you've never heard of such a Archtype before."

James shook his head. "Afraid not." He then slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "Now, I set this card facedown..."

A facedown card materialized on the field. From there, James took and held another card out to play.

"And I'll finish with the 'Climax Hour' Spell Card! If I draw a Monster Card during my 3rd Draw Phase after activation, I can Special Summon it—ignoring the Summoning Conditions."

"So be it!" replied Lorenzo, just as his remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open - 'Cyber Summon Blaster'! Whenever I Special Summon a Machine-Type monster, I inflict 300 points of damage to your Life Points, James!"

A huge Cybernetic blasting machine appeared from the face-up Trap Card and onto the field.

"I...end my turn." groaned James, knowing what would happen next.

"And now my 'Boss Rush' activates!" declared Lorenzo, taking a card from his Deck and looking at it. "Let's see... Yes, this one will do nicely."

On cue, a Monster Card called 'B.E.S. Tetran' materialized face-up on the field.

"Meet 'B.E.S. Tetran'!"

Appearing onto the field was a larger-looking spaceship that had robotic tentacles for arms (Level: 6/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2300).

"And-" continued Lorenzo. "-since this is a Machine-Type Monster, you receive a total of 300 points of damage!"

'Cyber Summon Blaster' fired a blast at James, striking and causing him to grunt (LP: 3700).

"That all you got?" The red-haired boy questioned.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" retorted Lorenzo, drawing a card and taking his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Lorenzo (LP: 3100)  
 **Deck** : 37  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and ?

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Shield Recovery'. Grinning, the black-haired boy looked to his opponent and held the drawn card out.

"I activate 'Shield Recovery'! This will put three Counters onto my own monster!"

Three metallic blocks appeared on top of 'B.E.S. Tetran's' deck.

"What does those things do?" quizzed James.

"Whenever 'B.E.S. Tetran' does battle-" explained Lorenzo. "-I have to remove a Counter from it, or destroy my monster. Not only that, the Counters have another purpose for 'B.E.S. Tetran'."

"Another use?"

Back with the audience...

"Another use?" repeated Henry. "Do you know what he means by that?"

"Wish I did." shrugged Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"I play the Special Effect of 'B.E.S. Tetran'!" announced Lorenzo. "By removing one Counter, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card you own!"

One Counter vanished from the deck of 'B.E.S. Tetran' as one of the tentacle arms struck one of the Skyscraper buildings.

"Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing?!" cried James, looking panicked.

"Say goodbye to 'Skyscraper'!" laughed Lorenzo.

The face-up 'Skyscraper' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass, which caused the field to return into being the Laser Tag room.

"And without 'Skyscraper', 'Burstinatrix' will not receive a power boost when battling a stronger enemy. And now, I'll take advantage of your situation!"

'B.E.S. Tetran' got ready to attack once ordered to.

"Attack 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix'!" commanded Lorenzo.

The giant spaceship obeyed, lunging its robotic tentacles. Poor 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' stood no chance against the stronger monster now that her source of power was wiped out. The least she could do was go down fighting, destroying one of 'B.E.S. Tetran's' Counters with a fiery blast before getting destroyed in turn. James braced himself as glass shards from the destruction of his monster soared past him (LP: 3100).

"With the Damage Step over with-" Lorenzo went on. "-another Counter is removed from my monster."

James, however, wasn't gonna be beaten that easily...

"Trap Card, open!" The red-haired boy exclaimed, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Hero Signal'! When a monster I control is destroyed, I'm able to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Elemental HERO' Monster from my hand or Deck!"

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Here's my pick from the Deck - 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'!"

The aquatic-armored 'Elemental HERO' appeared within an instant (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"The effect of 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' activates!" James went on, drawing two cards. "When Summoned while I control no cards on my side of the field, I draw two additional cards."

"I end my turn." admitted Lorenzo. He then grinned. "It looks like we're even in Life Points."

James, drawing a card, nodded. "For now, anyway."

* * *

 **Turn Four** : James Hughes (LP: 3100)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?  
 **Climax Hour** : 2 Draw Phases left

* * *

James looked at his drawn card carefully before looking back to his opponent.

"Ready for a ' _ **shocking**_ ' experience?"

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, not getting the joke. Just then to his surprise, the 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' in attack mode!" announced James.

The electrical-like 'Elemental HERO' appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"My new monster will also receive a new weapon!" James went on, holding out another card. "I activate 'Element Sword'!"

A sword appeared in 'Elemental HERO Sparkman's' hand, the blade glowing in different colors.

"'Element Sword'?" quizzed Lorenzo, watching as 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' swung his new weapon about before posing for battle.

"When 'Sparkman' attacks a monster with a different elemental attribute than its own-" explained James. "-he gains 800 Attack Points during the Damage Step." He grinned broadly. "And I'll put it to good use, now!"

'Elemental HERO Sparkman' jumped into the air, aiming towards 'B.E.S. Tetran'.

"And because 'B.E.S. Tetran' has a Counter on itself, it cannot be destroyed by battle." The red-haired boy went on, just as his monster grew stronger (ATK: 1600 - 2400). "Too bad it won't prevent you from sustaining Battle Damage!"

'Elemental HERO Sparkman' struck 'B.E.S. Tetran' with the sword, making Lorenzo grimace from the damage he sustained (LP: 2500). 'B.E.S. Tetran' then lost its last Counter from its own effect.

"I'm not done!" continued James, pointing forth. "'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' will now attack!"

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' obeyed, aiming and firing a bubble blast from his arm cannon at 'B.E.S. Tetran'.

"James, what are you doing?!" Henry cried out.

"Your monster is weaker!" added Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"Without anymore Counters-" James was saying to Lorenzo, just as the burst of water from 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' struck 'B.E.S. Tertran'. "-that monster of yours won't survive."

"Maybe so, but it'll cost you your own monster and some Life Points!" Lorenzo pointed out.

"A small price to pay!"

With its last Counter gone, 'B.E.S. Tertran' was destroyed in a massive explosion, taking 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' down with it. James smirked grimly as he then sustained damage from the attack (LP: 2100).

"My turn has ended!" The red-haired boy concluded.

"And just in time for the effect of 'Boss Rush'!" added Lorenzo. "Ready? Because I have a new weapon I'd like to use against you, James!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'B.E.S. Crystal Core' materialized face-up on the field.

"From my Deck, I Special Summon 'B.E.S. Crystal Core'!"

Appearing onto the field was a space ship covered with a blue crystal-like front (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000).

"'B.E.S. Crystal Core'?" repeated James.

"Yup, and this will be the start of your end." confirmed Lorenzo. "And now, thanks to 'Cyber Summon Blaster', you lose another 300 life points!"

James was attacked by a blast from the face-up 'Cyber Summon Blaster' Trap Card, pushing him back some (LP: 1800).

"And now-" Lorenzo went on, drawing a card. "-I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Lorenzo (LP: 2500)  
 **Deck** : 35  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and ?

* * *

He added his drawn card to his hand and pointed forth at 'Elemental HERO Sparkman'.

"With it being my turn, I'll activate the Special Ability of 'B.E.S. Crystal Core'!" The black-haired boy went on. "Go, now! Switch 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' into defense mode!"

'B.E.S. Crystal Core's' robotic tentacles grabbed hold of 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' and forced him into a defensive stance against his will.

"Hey, hey, hey!" cried James.

"With that done, I'll have attack and destroy 'Elemental HERO Sparkman'!"

A laser from 'B.E.S. Crystal Core' fired, striking and shattering 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' in an instant. James, knowing that 'Element Sword' only activates when his monster is in attack mode, grimaced as shards from the destruction of his monster soared past him.

"Unfortunately-" continued Lorenzo, sounding disappointed. "-without any Counters on my monster, 'B.E.S. Crystal Core' will self-destruct at the end of the Damage Step." While speaking, 'B.E.S. Crystal Core' then exploded from its own effect. "My turn is over."

James nodded. "With that, the effect of your face-up 'Boss Rush' Spell Card activates."

"That's right." said Lorenzo, taking another card from his Deck. "Say hello to 'Big Core'!"

A Monster Card called 'Big Core' materialized face-up on the field.

"Arise, my monster!"

Appearing onto the field was a spaceship even bigger than the last two versions.

"Game, set, and match." smirked Lorenzo.

James frowned. "Not likely!" he insisted, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : James Hughes (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole"  
 **Climax Hour** : 1 Draw Phase left

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' Monster Card - just what he needed!

"Yes!" The red-haired boy thought to himself. He then looked towards his opponent. "It's time to kick things up a notch!"

"Up a notch?" repeated Lorenzo.

James placed his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' in attack mode!"

The large mole with the drill collar appeared on the field, ready for battle (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 300).

"Are you mad?!" exclaimed Lorenzo. "Your monster stands no chance against mine!"

"I know that." agreed James. "But this guy will help me take out your combo." He then entered the Battle Phase... "Such as attacking your 'Big Core'!"

'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' obeyed and buried itself underground.

"What?! Why are you attacking? You'll be left with 100 Life Points!"

James laughed. "Don't be so sure! Just watch what happens next!"

After a few seconds, 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' popped back up and dove into 'Big Core's' center power zone, making its way towards the core of the ship itself.

"What?!" Lorenzo cried out.

"When 'Grand Mole' does battle with an opponent's monster-" explained James. "-they're both returned to our hands while skipping the Damage Step!"

Before long, both monsters on the field turned into orbs of light, and returned to their respective owner's hands...  
-'Big Core': Lorenzo  
-'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole': James

"Both monsters are back in our hands!"

Lorenzo gawked. "This... THIS is the power of the 'Neo-Spacians'!"

"And since your monster wasn't destroyed-" added James. "-you can't use the power of your 'Boss Rush' Trap Card." He readied another card and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll throw down a facedown-" A facedown card materialized before him on the field. "-and call it a turn."

"This battle is far from over!" declared Lorenzo, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Lorenzo (LP: 2500)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Riryoku Field", "Moai Interceptor Cannons", "Big Core", and "Stage Select"

* * *

His hand consisted of 'Riryoku Field', 'Moai Interceptor Cannons', 'Big Core', and the drawn 'Stage Select'.

"Facedown card, open!" announced James, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Hero Call'!"

In the audience...

"'Hero Call'..." whispered Henry. "Do you know what it does, Gordon?"

"I think it lets James select one 'Elemental HERO' Monster Card from his Deck and place it atop of the Deck." explained Gordon.

True to the words, James took a card and placed it on the top of his Deck.

"Thanks to this-" he thought to himself, knowing what was chosen. "-I've placed 'Elemental HERO Neos' atop my Deck. Come next turn, after drawing it, I'll be able to Summon 'Neos' thanks to 'Climax Hour'!"

Lorenzo, meanwhile, took a card from his hand. It would seem he wasn't going to let James win that easily.

"If you've placed a good card atop your Deck to be Summoned by the effect of 'Climax Hour', I won't let you use it!" The black-haired boy insisted. With that said, he slotted the card into his Duel Disk. "I activate 'Stage Select'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Thanks to this, your Deck gets shuffled! Not only that, but I take one card from my Deck and place it atop of it!"

"Crap!" cried James, knowing that this was very, very bad.

With that said, James's Deck ended up being re-shuffled. Lorenzo, meanwhile, took a card from his Deck and placed it atop of the Deck.

"I end my turn!" he finished. In his thoughts... "With 'Mystical Space Typhoon' now atop of my Deck, I can draw it on my next Draw Phase. From there, I can use it to destroy my 'Boss Rush' Trap Card, thus allowing me to Normal Summon once again!"

Back over to James...

"Well, that's just great." The red-haired boy thought to himself. "I'm back at square one!" He looked to his Deck. "If I don't draw a Monster Card, then the effect of 'Climax Hour' will be nullified."

In the audience...

"Judging from James's reaction to 'Stage Select' being played, I'm guessing he lost his chance to draw a powerful monster and use 'Climax Hour' to Special Summon it." commented Henry.

"Well, it looks like he's screwed." agreed Gordon, not happy.

"I wouldn't say that. James still might have a chance to turn things around with his Draw Phase!"

The tall, blue-haired boy thought about it. "You could be right, Henry." he agreed. In his mind. "At least, I hope so."

Back in the duel field...

"Alright, James, you can get your game on..." James thought to himself some more, looking at his Deck. "Just draw your card, and hope that it's one that will be of use to you."

"James!" called Lorenzo, catching his opponent's attention. "This will be your final turn! Make sure that it's a good one."

"I intend to!" accepted James. "It's not over until the last card is played!"

With that said, the red-haired boy made his draw with the ever-so famous Destiny Draw technique.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : James Hughes (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 48  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", and "Elemental HERO Neos"  
 **Climax Hour** : Now

* * *

From there, the face-up 'Climax Hour' Spell Card started to glow.

"It's been three turns since I've activated 'Climax Hour'." said James. "You know what that means, right?"

"Did you draw a monster suitable for it?" questioned Lorenzo.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

James finally took a look at his drawn card and gasped before looking towards his opponent with a broad smirk on his face, catching Lorenzo off-guard.

"It looks like fate is on my side, after all." chuckled James, just as he turned the card over and revealed it to be...

"No!" cried Lorenzo, once he saw what the card was.

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Neos' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Elemental HERO Neos'!"

The Ultraman-like 'Elemental HERO' appeared from specks of rainbow-like dust and onto the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"And James does it again!" gasped Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"'Neos'-" declared James, entering the Battle Phase. "-end this duel!"

'Elemental HERO Neos', with a loud cry, leaped into the air towards a defenseless Lorenzo.

" **WRATH OF NEOS**!"

Before Lorenzo knew what was happening, he was hit by the punch from 'Elemental HERO Neos' and sent flying across the Laser Tag room.

"And that's game!" rejoiced James (LP: 1500).

Lorenzo slowly tried to get back onto his feet as his remaining Life Points were reduced to nothing (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away as Gordon and Henry both cheered for their friend's win. The audience, however, felt disappointed.

"Lorenzo lost..." whispered Marion.

Just then, everyone heard laughter coming from the duel field.

"What?" blinked Mike.

"Is he-?" began Bert.

In the duel field, Lorenzo was the one...who was laughing. He wasn't actually upset for losing, he was...happy. This confused James.

"Why are you laughing?" The red-haired boy questioned. "I won the duel!"

"That was one of the best duels of my life!" shouted Lorenzo, between fits of laughter. "I've always been looking for a challenge, and you have succeeded in giving me one."

James blinked, not saying anything in response.

"Moreso, I was constantly tired of beating people at either video games and card games. I wanted someone to beat me as I was trying my hardest to win, and you've definitely done that, James!"

Gordon and Henry were both just as surprised by Lorenzo's declaration.

"He...wanted to lose?" quizzed Henry.

"Well, that's...completely different." added Gordon.

Back in the duel field, James seemed to smile after what seemed like forever.

"Well, it was my pleasure kicking your butt!" he said pleasantly. "And I would gladly do it again, too!"

With that said, the two new friends walked over and shook hands. The audience, meanwhile, resumed their cheering, happy that all had ended well for both duelists.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**


	8. Chapter 7

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Life's a Gamble**

* * *

It was the middle of the second week of the new school year for our heroes. Not much else has happened between week one and now, but that didn't mean it wasn't dull or boring.

"Man! Look at all the homework we have to do!" James was complaining, one day after school had finished for the day. He was carrying stacks of books and papers. "I was looking forward to going to the park to shoot some hoops..."

"That's school life for you." teased Edward, who didn't mind all of the extra homework.

The red-haired boy scoffed. "Easy for you to say, Edward, you're extremely smart for your age."

"That doesn't mean I don't have trouble from time to time." insisted Edward.

"Just cool it down, James." suggested Rosie, carrying a bunch of books and papers herself. "Homework is homework, you know." She then had a gloomy look on her face. "Besides, there's another matter altogether - Mavis hasn't been feeling like herself lately."

"Mavis hasn't been feeling like herself?" blinked Edward.

"I tried talking to her at lunch, but she ignored me."

"Wonder what's up." wondered James, who also seemed to recall seeing Mavis not eating lunch during noon hour (like she wasn't hungry or anything).

Good idea, James, let's find out...

(elsewhere...)

While walking home from school, Mavis, carrying her books and papers, was busy thinking about a letter she had gotten the morning before she left for school...

"I can't believe that guy actually has the nerve to try and show his face." she thought to herself, unhappily. "I haven't seen or heard from him in over two years."

The blonde-haired girl eventually arrived at her house.

(elsewhere...)

Arriving in her room, Mavis dropped her stuff onto her desk, flopped onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling for who knows how long. Sitting up, she reach to her nightstand and grabbed the letter that was laying there, unfolded it, and started reading it for the second time today. This was what it said...

 **Salutations, Mavis Drewry... I take it you've forgotten all about me, but I could never forget about your pretty face. I shall be paying a visit to the Island of Sodor soon to see you. Meet me tomorrow morning at Knapford Park, and don't be late! Oh, and do come alone.**

 **Yours Truly,**  
 **'Alaric Whistler**

Mavis said nothing else; she only continued to stare at the letter she had gotten. While thinking, a flashback ensured...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was two years ago... A 14-year old Mavis had finished her dance class, and was gathering her stuff together to take to the changing room.

"What a class." The blonde-haired girl groaned, feeling sore. "It feels like my legs are like jello or something."

She went to go sit over on one of the chairs. While relaxing for a minute or two, Flashback Mavis was was looking at something her Mother had lent her for the day.

"That's a pretty-looking scarf you have there." said a new voice (male). "Then again, it isn't as pretty as your face."

Flashback Mavis looked nearby, seeing a 16-year old teenage boy with blue and yellow-colored hair; he was also wearing a fancy silver suit.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Flashback Mavis asked innocently.

The teenage boy chuckled. "Alaric Whistler is my name, and gambling is the game."

"Gambling, you say?"

"That's right." confirmed Flashback Alaric. "Though because of my rich lifestyle, many have taken to calling me 'Old Stuck-Up'. I don't mind it, though."

Flashback Mavis blinked, not knowing what to make of this 'Alaric Whistler'. Even then, the blue/yellow-haired boy walked over to the person he was speaking to.

"That scarf you have there-" he went on. "-is it yours?"

"It belongs to my Mother." explained Flashback Mavis. "She let me borrow it for the day."

Flashback Alaric stared for what seemed like forever, and this was making Flashback Mavis feel uncomfortable.

"H-Hey, are you listening there?"

"Oh, s-sorry." apologized Flashback Alaric. "It... it's just that the scarf looks wonderful, and..."

Flashback Mavis raised an eyebrow. "And, what?"

"And...I'm wonder if there's a way you're willing to part with it!"

"No way!" exclaimed Flashback Mavis indignantly. "My Mother would never trust me again if I lost this! It's the only thing we have left to remember my late Father!"

Flashback Alaric didn't look happy with being denied a chance to get that beautiful-looking scarf. Eventually, however, he got an idea.

"In that case, why don't we play a game?" The blue/yellow-haired boy offered. "A simply game of 'Go Fish'?"

Flashback Mavis blinked. "' **Go Fish** '?"

"Yeah! We'll play a up to three round of it. The winner of two-three games gets to take the loser's most prized possession."

Flashback Mavis wasn't sure on whether or not to trust Flashback Alaric or not. For all she knew, he could be planning to swipe the scarf once she'd set it down to take a hand of cards.

"I know what you're thinking, and I pinkie swear to not steal your scarf once the game begins." promised Flashback Alaric.

Finally, Flashback Mavis nodded. "Alright, I accept your offer."

Three minutes later, the two teenagers sat down at the nearby table to play 'Go Fish'. Not only that, but Flashback Alaric kept his word in not stealing the scarf once the game commenced.

"Ready?" asked Flashback Alaric.

"Ready." replied Flashback Mavis.

The game began. Throughout, Flashback Alaric was not doing so hot...

"Got any sevens?"

Flashback Mavis grinned. "' **Go Fish** '."

Flashback Alaric scowled, drawing a card from the Deck. The games ended up lasting for an hour or so, but in the end Flashback Mavis ended up winning the match.

"I won!" The blonde-haired girl cheered.

"N-No!" winced Flashback Alaric, slamming his hands down onto the table in disbelief. "How could I lose?"

"Well, I had fun." said Flashback Mavis brightly, starting to stand up from the table. "And you don't have to give up your possession. I'll be going home, now."

Angered, Flashback Alaric decided he wasn't leaving without that scarf, and so he did the only thing he could do. What, you ask, did the blue/yellow-haired boy do? Easy, he swiped it from Flashback Mavis' coat pocket.

"H-Hey!" she cried out. "Give that back! You didn't win!"

"Too bad! I'm making this mine!"

Before Flashback Mavis could say or do anything, Flashback Alaric escaped from the dancing school with the scarf in his hands. As soon as she got her sneakers on, the blonde-haired girl ran outside to see where Flashback Alaric had run off to. Unfortunately, the blue/yellow-haired boy was long gone at that point.

"Mom..." whispered Flashback Mavis sadly, knowing that she was going to be in lots of trouble.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end, with Mavis still looking at the letter.

"Alaric has a lot of nerve showing up after what he did." she throught to herself, angrily tossing the letter aside. "I was lucky my Mother was very forgiving and knew it wasn't my fault. Tomorrow, I'm going to make that jerk pay for what he did."

Despite tomorrow being a school day, Mavis didn't care - she was going after that Alaric Whistler, no matter what!

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile... Aboard a fancy-looking ship in the middle of the ocean, there was tons of activity going on...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the casino area, people were playing games and wagering whatever money they had with them. It was a gambler's paradise.

(elsewhere...)

Inside one room, a young man with blue/yellow-colored hair and wearing a fancy-looking silver suit was playing a game with someone, and a bunch of women wearing fancy dresses were watching.

"I call." said the man, laying his cards down. "A ' **Straight Flush** '!" He then chuckled. "Whoever you may be, you can't match those cards, can you?"

The man started to collect his winnings when a familiar-looking scarf landed on the winnings.

"Not so fast." cut in a familiar voice (male), making his opponent stop. The blue/yellow-haired young man laid his hand down. "A ' **Royal Straight Flush** '."

The three women in the room gasped in amazment over the fact that the blue/yellow-haired young man had won instead. That's right. It was Alaric Whistler, a.k.a. Old Stuck-Up, himself.

(elsewhere...)

Later that evening, the same young man was looking out into the wide open sea when the same man (who got defeated in that game) emerged from the nearby door and approached the railings.

"You're pretty good." he admitted, smiling impressively. "There probably isn't anyone who can rival you at cards."

"There is one." Alaric muttered quietly to himself, remembering two years ago.

"Well, whatever you're thinking about, put it out of your mind." The man suggested helpfully. "The boat will be reaching the harbor soon."

"Indeed." agreed Alaric.

Soon enough, the ship had arrived at Brendam Docks...

(elsewhere...)

Next morning, Mavis was preparing to leave home to go and meet up with Alaric where he requested to meet.

"I'm off to school, Mom!" called Mavis.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" replied the voice of Mrs. Drewry from the kitchen.

As soon as Mavis turned and opened the door, the blonde-haired girl got a surprise when she saw Rosie and Molly standing outside the doorway.

"Augh!" Mavis cried out.

"Good morning, Mavis." greeted Molly cheerfully.

"M-Molly... Rosie..."

"Want to walk with us to school today?" asked Rosie sweetly.

"N-No, thank you." said Mavis quickly.

Molly blinked. "Is everything okay? You look and sound anxious or something."

"It's nothing." Mavis insisted, trying to leave. "I'll meet you both at school." Before she could get away from her two friends, Rosie grabbed her by the arm. "Huh?"

"No secrets, Mavis." The cherry red-haired girl said firmly. "You've not been feeling like your usual self since yesterday. What's going on?"

"Maybe we can help you." suggested Molly. "I mean, we're your friends, after all."

"It's a personal issue. I'm meeting someone at the park."

Rosie was shocked. "You're not...cheating on Toby, are you?"

"No!" shouted Mavis in denial. She then calmed herself and spoke more quietly. "I'm skipping school today, because there's something I have to do."

"But won't you get into trouble?" asked Molly worriedly.

"Look, don't try and stop me, because I'll never forgive myself if I don't meet up with this person."

With that said, Mavis ran down the street, leaving Rosie and Molly both behind, confused and worried.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in Knapford. BoCo, Toby, and James each had been asked by Sir Topham Hatt to show the visitor around as part of a program or something. James, however, was not happy about it.

"It had to be a rich snob." The red-haired boy thought to himself bitterly.

"As you can see-" BoCo was saying. "Knapford is the biggest city here on the island."

"Has a population of three million people or so." added Toby. "Sure it's not as big as, say, London or Paris, but three million's still plenty big."

"Sure, sure." sighed Alaric, yawning with disinterest. "Think you could show me the park? I've heard it sounds mighty interesting."

"No need to be so impatient." insisted BoCo. "We'll be going there soon."

Alaric scowled.

(elsewhere...)

As the tour went on (James, Toby, BoCo, and Alaric were each at one of the oldest buildings in the city), Alaric spoke up again...

"Why on Earth are there no laws about social classes being kept apart?" he demanded rudely. "Imagine associating with a bunch of dirty, uneducated ruffians. Ugh! Back where 'I' come from, the underclass are kept strictly in their place and not allowed to socialize with the Upper Class without special permission."

At this point, however, James, Toby, and BoCo each had lost all patience.

"What's your problem?!" BoCo angrily asked. "Are you using this kind of behavior to try and get us to leave? Incase you've forgotten; We can't leave you... We'd get in trouble with Sir Topham Hatt!"

"Just calm down, okay?" added Toby. "We're going to the park next."

Alaric smiled. "Much better."

"Man, I hate that guy." grumbled James, to nobody in particular. "I hope his family somehow goes bankrupt. Who needs somebody like him? Old Stuck-Up..." That earned the red-haired boy a smack upside the head by Toby. "OUCH! What?"

(elsewhere...)

Within Knapford Park, Mavis, with her backpack, was walking and looking around. She was looking for Alaric, but couldn't seem to find him.

"Where is he?" The blonde-haired girl thought to himself.

Unknown to Mavis, she was being followed... Followed by Rosie and Molly, that is.

"Should we be doing this?" asked Molly. "We could get into big trouble."

"I know this isn't a good idea, but we need to know what Mavis is hiding." whispered Rosie in response. "Now, come on."

The two girls continued to follow their troubled friend.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the part, Alaric, Toby, and BoCo each had arrived, much to the former's happiness.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, running forth. "Now to go and find her!"

"Hey!" cried BoCo.

"After him!" came from Toby, running after the blue/yellow-haired young man.

In another spot of the park, Mavis was walking along when she heard some familiar voices in the distance...

"Come back here!" echoed BoCo's voice.

"You have to stay with us!" added Toby's voice.

Mavis's eyes widened. "BoCo and Toby... What's going on?" she whispered.

The blonde-haired girl stopped and looked around until she saw the commotion... BoCo and Toby were both chasing after a blue/yellow-haired young man. Despite not seeing him for two years or so, Mavis never forgot the face.

"Him!" Mavis thought to herself, narrowing her eyes.

Alaric, meanwhile, was still on the run from both BoCo and Toby.

"She has to be around her somewhere!" Alaric was saying, looking around while running. "We're to meet here in the park, after all!"

"What's with that guy?!" panted Toby.

"Is he looking for somebody?!" came from BoCo.

Alaric kept on running until...

"STOP!" shouted a familiar voice (female).

Alaric stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice. BoCo and Toby both managed to catch up at that point.

"Ah." grinned Alaric. "You've made it, after all."

"We meet again, Old Stuck-Up." scowled Mavis. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Mavis?" blinked Toby. "What...are you doing here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" added BoCo.

"I'm not, because I'm here to confront Alaric." answered Mavis hotly.

"What?"

"Mavis, what are you talking about?" questioned Toby.

"Two years ago, Alaric, or rather Old Stuck-Up, here had visited the dancing school I was enrolled in. I showed him a special scarf my Mother had lent me, and he challenged me to a match of 'Go Fish' for it." explained Mavis. "After I won the match, Alaric stole the scarf from me and escaped." She closed her eyes. "I hadn't seen him again until a letter from him came, saying that he was coming to settle the score."

Nearby, Molly and Rosie were both hiding behind a tree, listing onto the conversation. NOW they knew why Mavis had been acting strange lately.

"So that's why she wanted to meet this guy." Molly whispered to Rosie.

"Yeah." Rosie quietly agreed. "To be fair, I'd probably do the same thing if I were in Mavis's shoes."

Back over with Mavis and Alaric...

"You know? I'm glad that you got my message." smiled Alaric. "Back then, I wasn't too good at card games." He took the familiar-looking scarf out of the breastpocket of his coat and held it up. "But thanks to your scarf serving as my good luck charm, I've been winning games left to right."

Mavis frowned. "It seems you haven't grown much since we last met."

"Ah, but you have, and so much more." Alaric pointed out, grinning with approval.

Toby was cross. "Oh, you did NOT just hit on MY girlfriend!"

"Stay out of this, Toby!" ordered Mavis, before turning her attention back to Alaric. "You, Alaric, will give me that scarf back, right now! It belongs to my Mother!"

Alaric laughed. "Forget it! It's mine for the taking, and I won't be giving it up for even a girl with a face as pretty as yours!"

"In that case-" threatened BoCo, cracking his knuckles. "-we'll take it by force!"

With that said, the teenage boy lunged towards Alaric, but the young man leaped out of the way, took some cards from inside his coach pocket, and hurled them like shurikens.

"What on Earth?!" demanded BoCo, just before getting hit and pinned to the ground. "H-Hey!"

More cards were then thrown at James, hitting his pants and belt buckle. From there, the red-haired boy's pants fell down and revealed white boxers with pink hearts on 'em.

"HEY!" James shrieked, pulling his pants back up in embarrassment.

Alaric smirked. "Apparently, I've picked a few tricks up while I was traveling." He then sensed something, turned, and hurled another card. "KYA!"

The sharp card sliced at the nearby tree, leaving a nasty mark and causing Rosie to nervously peek out from behind.

"Meep." whimpered Rosie, just as Molly also peeked out.

"Well, it looks like we have two more observers." chuckled Alaric.

Mavis looked back, seeing her two friends nervously peeking out from behind the tree. Needless to say, she wasn't very pleased to see them there.

"Rosie... Molly... Did you two follow me here?" Mavis demanded.

"We're sorry, Mavis." apologized Molly. "We only wanted to know what was wrong with you."

"But now we know the truth!" added Rosie. "We won't let that Alaric guy get away with stealing your Mother's scarf! We're going to call the police!"

"No!" objected Mavis firmly. "This is my problem, and I will handle it myself." She then turned back to Alaric. "Give me back that scarf, Old Stuck-Up!"

"Forget it, I'm not part ways with my good luck charm." declared Alaric "At least not until I pay you, Mavis, back for the defeat."

Mavis nodded. "I accept your challenge, but it won't be ' **Go Fish** ' we'll play."

"Agreed." nodded Alaric. "It will be a game that everybody here should be aware of by this point..."

"DUEL MONSTERS!" The two teenagers finished in unison.

From there, Mavis took off and put down her backpack, opened it up, and took out her Duel Disk (which also contained her Deck). Alaric, meanwhile, took out a Deck of Duel Monsters cards from his coat pocket.

"How about we make things more interesting?" he offered. "If you win, I will return the scarf without a fuss. But if ' ** _I_** ' win, then you have to leave Sodor with me and be my fiance."

"Whoa, fiance?" gasped James, amazed. "Man, this is kinda extreme."

"Don't listen to him, Mavis!" insisted Toby, not looking or sounding too happy when he heard the words ' _fiance_ '. "He's tricked you before when you won. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"As much as I don't like the conditions-" replied Mavis seriously. "-I'll have to accept them." She looked towards Alaric. "I accept your offering, Alaric!"

Alaric smiled. "Glad to hear that."

Once the blue/yellow-haired young man was given a Duel Disk, he and Mavis both walked over to a part of the park to have their duel.

"Why has it come down to this, I wonder?" questioned James.

"Don't even tell me about it..." sighed BoCo. "Apparently, card games have become serious business around here."

"Still, I'd prefer to use my fists to get the job done! ...but, alas, I cannot do so."

Over with Toby, Molly, and Rosie...

"Mavis against Alaric... This should be good." commented Rosie.

"Let's hope Mavis emerges triumphant." prayed Molly. "If she doesn't, she's going to become a potential bride to that guy."

"Mavis..." murmured Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"Here we go, Mavis Drewry!" announced Alaric, activating his Duel Disk.

"Bring it on!" dared Mavis, activating her own Duel Disk.

Aftre a few more seconds...

"DUEL!" Both duelists announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

Alaric tapped the scarf in the breastpocket of his coat with a chuckle, making Mavis a bit angry. Finally...

"The first turn is mine!" announced Alaric, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Alaric Whistler (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, "Gamble Angel Bunny", and ?

* * *

He looked at the card for a moment, added it to his hand, took another card and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Gamble Angel Bunny' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a human female monster dressed as (surprise, surprise) a playboy bunny with big fists (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200).

"Whoa, mama!" squeaked James, suffering a nosebleed from seeing a sexy-looking human female monster. "Sexy-looking monster... Blood loss, blood loss!"

"Ahem!"

James's excitement was cut short when he looked over and saw Molly folding her arms and tapping her foot in disapproval.

"N-N-N-Nevermind..." The red-haired boy whimpered. Yup, he still had lots to learn about controlling himself with other girls.

Back in the duel field, Alaric's turn wasn't over yet...

"Next, I will put this card facedown." he continued, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "'Gamble Angel Bunny's' Special Effect tosses a coin, and I call heads or tails." Alaric took a coin out. "If I call it right, it deals 1000 points of damage to my opponent, or me if I call it wrong." The blue/yellow-haired young man turned the coin over. "This is heads, and this is tails."

Mavis nodded silently.

"Well now, it looks like I've left both our fates up to this coin."

With that said, Alaric tossed the coin into the air. Everyone watched anxiously as the coin landed on the back of the blue/yellow-haired young man's left hand.

"I say it's...tails!" he announced, lifting his right hand off...

To the audience's surprise, and relief, it was revealed to be heads.

"He got it wrong!" rejoiced Rosie.

"That's good, right?" wondered Molly.

Back in the duel field, Alaric smirked confidently with his plan working like a charm.

"No, I'm doing it one more time." he pointed out. "Before I activated my monster's effect, I played a Continuous Spell Card."

Rosie, Molly, Toby, James, and BoCo all cringed, while Mavis merely frowned. As revealed, a face-up Continuous Spell Card was on the field, and it was called...

"This is 'Second Coin Toss', Mavis." explained Alaric, holding his coin up. "Just once a turn, I can redo a coin toss effect."

With the audience...

"He can do that?" quizzed Molly. "Seriously?"

"He can-" answered Toby. "-since it'll halve the risk of a Gamble Deck."

Mavis, meanwhile, said nothing. Alaric, meanwhile, flipped his coin a second time and let it hand on the back of his left hand.

"I choose tails again." said Alaric, lifting his right hand up off. This time, he was right. "There it is!" He then began the attack. "At this moment, I activate 'Gamble Angel Bunny's' effect!"

Mavis grimaced a bit.

"The opposing player loses 1000 Life Points!" From there, Alaric went on the offensive. "WINNER CHIP!"

'Gamble Angel Bunny' happily leaped into the sky, causing Mavis to look up in surprise. From there, the female monster threw a handful of poker chips down at Mavis, causing her to cry out and take damage (LP: 3000). The audience watched on in horror.

"I'm already down by 1000 Life Points." Mavis thought to herself. "I won't give up, though."

"I end my turn." finished Alaric.

"It's my turn!" announced Mavis, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Mavis Drewry (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Cyber Tutu"

* * *

Without wasting a second, she placed the drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Cyber Tutu' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the pink-haired ballerina in a red and light blue gown (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800).

"When there aren't any monsters on my opponent's field with an Attack Power that's lower than this card's-" explained Mavis. "-'Cyber Tutu' can attack that player directly!"

"Yes!" cheered Toby. "'Gamble Angel Bunny's' Attack Power is 1200... That makes it higher than 'Cyber Tutu's'!"

Back in the duel field, the Battle Phase commenced...

"I use 'Cyber Tutu' to attack you directly!" declared Mavis, just as 'Cyber Tutu' stopped in the middle of the field. "Nouvelle Pointe!"

'Cyber Tutu' obeyed, twirling around and around before turning herself into a large twister.

"Facedown card, open!" announced Alaric, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Continuous Trap - 'Fairy Box'! This activates whenever the opponent launches an attack! With a coin toss, I call heads or tails! If I call it right, the attacking monster's Attack Power becomes zero!"

The wister got closer and closer...

"This time, I'll call heads!"

Alaric tossed the coin and caught it, but it was shown to be tails.

"Alright, he got it wrong!" cheered Molly.

"No." reminded Rosie.

Back in the duel field...

"Right." grinned Alaric. "'Second Coin Toss' is a Continuous Spell Card... Its effect continues to activate! A can toss a coin one more time."

He tossed the coin again. It landed, and the blue/yellow-haired man made a guess...

"Again, I pick heads!"

This time, he was correct, much to Mavis's surprise and concern. She could only watch as 'Cyber Tutu' stopped her attack and returned to her position. With nothing else to do, Mavis took and slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"I set this card facedown." The blonde-haired girl groaned, just as a facedown card materialized on the field behind her monster. "My turn has finished!"

Mavis (LP: 3000) and Alaric (LP: 4000) both stared each other down, and the audience remained silent for the longest while.

"You really haven't changed, Old Stuck-Up!" insulted Mavis, smiling darkly.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Alaric.

"The things you do are as makeshift and selfish as ever, I see." The blonde-haired girl went on.

Alaric was not pleased. "What?! I have a sink-or-swim gambler spirit! A live-or-die one! Where in my splendid win-or-lose soul would things be makeshift?!"

With the audience...

"' _Makeshift_ '?" blinked Rosie.

"Hmm..." mused Toby. "In this case, it could mean ' _greedy_ ' or ' _stingy_ '..."

"Oh, is that it...? Well, yeah, tossing that coin twice could mean he's stingy."

Back in the duel field...

"I've never forgotten when we first met and you took my Mother's beloved scarf." Mavis went on. "If she didn't figure out it was stolen from me, then she would never have trusted me again!" She narrowed her eyes. "That scarf was something precious for my Mother... It was given to her on her 37th Birthday by my late Father before he passed away, and we moved to the Island of Sodor for a fresh start... You stole it against my will! After that meeting at the dance school I attend on weekends, I never saw you again until now!"

"Hmph! Since then, this scarf has become my charm." smirked Alaric, taking and holding the scarf out. "Whenever I play while holding it, I always wins!"

Mavis smirked back. "But, you won't defeat me!"

"Heh! You think I'll lose?" Alaric dismissed, drawing a card. "It's my turn! Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Alaric Whistler (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"During the Standby Phase, I must pay 500 Life Points as a Maintenance Cost to keep 'Fairy Box' on the field!" The blue/yellow-haired young man took a Life Point hit (LP: 3500). "And then, I'll activate the Special Effect of 'Gamble Angel Bunny'!"

"Again?" quizzed Molly. "He's going for it, again?"

"If he gets it right, Mavis will lose 1000 more Life Points!" frowned Toby.

Alaric tossed a coin into the air, and it handed on his left hand.

"It's heads." he insisted, but saw he got it wrong. Not to be defeated, the blue/yellow-haired young man flipped the coin once more. "One more time... It's tails!"

This time, Alaric was shown to be right.

"I nailed it... Winner Chip, now!"

Mavis was hit with more poker chips (LP: 2000). Not being done, the blue/yellow-haired young man held and readied another familiar card.

"I now Summon a second 'Gamble Angel Bunny' in attack mode." Alaric said smugly.

From there, a second 'Gamble Angel Bunny' appeared on the field and joined the first one (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200).

"With two monsters ready for battle, I'll use the first 'Bunny' to attack 'Cyber Tutu'!"

The first 'Gamble Angel Bunny' jumped into the sky towards 'Cyber Tutu'.

"CARD DEALING!" commanded Alaric.

"Why isn't he using 'Gamble Angel Bunny's' effect?" Mavis thought to herself.

A long rope of cards flew from 'Gamble Angel Bunny's' arm towards 'Cyber Tutu'.

"I activate a Trap Card!" Mavis announced, just as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Doble Passe'! This card has the player take an opposing monster's attack as a direct attack!"

Alaric did not like the sound of that; clearly there was more to it than that.

"Not only that, but the monster made an attack target also deals its Attack Power as damage to the opposing player!"

The surge of cards missed 'Cyber Tutu' and struck Mavis instead, causing her to cry out as she sustained major damage (LP: 800). 'Cyber Tutu' seemed to look worried for her master's well-being.

"Get him!" cried Mavis, upon recovering. "Nouvelle Pointe!"

'Cyber Tutu' started spinning like a tornado once more. This time, Alaric wasn't able to stop the attack and got hit by it.

"UGH!" he cringed (LP: 2500), just before recovering. "You've deflected one attack, but I still have another! 'Gamble Angel Bunny', attack 'Cyber Tutu'!"

The second 'Gamble Angel Bunny' strike 'Cyber Tutu' with some cards while she was still in her tornado form. The female monster eventually stopped spinning and shattered into shards of glass.

"My turn has ended." finished Alaric, as her opponent scowled in response (LP: 600). "What's wrong? Not full of scratches, are you? To make matters worse, you've also lost your monster."

"It's my turn!" retorted Mavis, drawing a card. "This duel isn't over!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Mavis Drewry (LP: 600)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Scapegoat"

* * *

Her drawn card was shown to be the 'Scapegoat' Spell Card. Deciding to not play it yet, Mavis took and slotted another card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"I place this card facedown-" she began, just as a facedown card materialized on the field. Finally, the 'Scapegoat' Spell Card materialized face-up beside the set card. "Then, I play a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Scapegoat'!"

Four colorful 'Sheep Tokens' appeared on the field, ready to protect the blonde-haired girl incase an attack came her way.

"I end my turn."

With the audience...

"Can Mavis hold out for a bit long with four monsters?" wondered BoCo.

Back in the duel field, Alaric closed his eyes and smirked at the harmless play from his opponent.

"Those are such docile tactics." he teased. "Were you hurring to build your defenses from my attacks?"

Mavis didn't say anything back.

"Now, it's my turn!" The blue/yellow-haired young man continued, drawing a card. "Draw card!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Alaric Whistler (LP: 2500)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and "Sand Gambler"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Sand Gambler'. But first...

"I give up 500 Life Points to keep 'Fairy Box' on the field." said Alaric, taking a hit (LP: 2000). "And then, I'll play this favorite of mine!"

On cue, the 'Sand Gambler' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Appear now - 'Sand Gambler'!"

Appearing onto the field was a young man dressed like a gambler. He looked striking like Alaric, but with brown-colored hair instead of blue/yellow-colored hair (Level: 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 1600).

"'Sand Gambler's' Special Effect conducts a coin toss three times, and if it lands on heads three times, it destroys all monsters on the opponent's side of the field!" explained Alaric, readying the coin in his hand. "But if it lands on tails three times, then all of my monsters will be destroyed."

"The same side three times?" blinked Molly. "The chances of that happening are pretty low."

"Unfortunately, Alaric still has his Spell Card out." reminded Rosie.

"That's right." The blue/yellow-haired young man grinned, and flipped his coin for the first time. The first flip got him heads. "It's heads... If it lands on heads two more times, then your monsters will..."

"If you're so confident-" snapped Mavis, interrupting her opponent. "-then hurry and flip your coin again!"

And that's what Alaric did, but he got tails... However...

"I still have 'Second Coin Toss' activated! With it, I start my coin tossing from the beginning!"

The first two coin tosses landed on heads, one more and Mavis's monsters would bite the dust. Needless to say, Alaric wasn't worried and flipped his coin.

"My victory is certain." he said, looking to his coin once it came back down. To his happiness... "There it is! Three heads in a row!"

The audience recoiled from the outcome.

"Oh no!" cried Toby.

"No way!" protested Molly.

"Then, that means...!" came from Rosie.

Mavis, meanwhile, knew exactly what would happen now...

"'Sand Gambler's' Special Effect activates!" announced Alaric, just as his ace monster started glowing. "All of your monsters are destroyed, Mavis!"

'Sand Gambler' summoned a cyclone of sand which shattered all four of Mavis's 'Sheep Tokens' one at a time.

"See that?" boasted Alaric. "If luck's on my side, everything's great! You can't call this a match without this pleasant feeling."

Mavis frowned. "He still doesn't know?" she thought to herself, before speaking aloud. "From my field, I activate a Trap Card - 'Hallowed Life Barrier'!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"By discarding one card-" explained Mavis, sending a card from her hand to the Graveyard. "-all Battle Damage I take this turn becomes zero."

"With that, Alaric won't have any attacks left!" rejoiced James.

"A useless struggle!" taunted Alaric. "My turn is over."

With the audience...

"'Hallowed Life Barrier' has given Mavis a chance to try and take control of the duel." said Rosie.

"If she can't, then it looks like she'll be a future bride." came from James.

"Mavis won't lose!" insisted Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"With your scarf in my hands, I can't lose in a game of chance!" Alaric proclaimed. "And with 'Second Coin Toss' face-up on my field, my chances of failing coin tosses is pretty much slim-to-none!"

At the mere mention of the card, Mavis began to realize something.

"That's it..." she muttered to herself. "I know how to beat him!" The blonde-haired girl then looked to her Deck. "The problem, though, is I need the correct card to pull it off..."

Alaric, meanwhile, was so full of self-importance, he had completely forgotten how vulnerable his combo was.

"So now, let's see you get yourself out of this mess!" he dared.

"With pleasure!" declared Mavis. With that, she performed the ever popular Destiny Draw. "DRAAAAAW!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Mavis Drewry (LP: 600)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Pot of Greed", and "Reverence of the End"(!)

* * *

Looking at her drawn card, the blonde-haired girl saw it was the first of what she needed. From there, she took and held another card out.

"I begin my turn by activating 'Pot of Greed'!" Mavis announced, just before drawing two more cards. "With it, I draw two more cards!"

Her two drawn cards were a Monster Card called 'Cyber Prima' and a Spell Card called 'Prima Light'. Those were EXACTLY what she needed! Not only that, the rest of her hand contained 'The Warrior Returning Alive' and 'Reverence of the End'.

"From my hand, I activate a Spell Card!" Mavis began, taking and raising a card up. "Behold 'The Warrior Returning Alive'! This lets me add a Warrior-Type monster from the Graveyard into my hand!"

Alaric grimaced. "You're adding 'Cyber Tutu' back to your hand, aren't you?"

"Exactly." confirmed Mavis, taking a card from her Graveyard and holding it up high. "'Cyber Tutu', welcome back!"

From there, 'Cyber Tutu' reappeared on the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800). Not being close to finishing, Mavis then took and slotted her drawn card into her Duel Disk.

"And now, my secret weapon - 'Prima Light'!" The blonde-haired girl went on, just as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Behold 'Prima Light'! Using its power, I'll offer 'Cyber Tutu' as a tribute to Special Summon, from my hand, the powerful 'Cyber Prima' in attack mode!"

'Cyber Tutu' turned into light as she began to grow and change form.

"Appear - 'Cyber Prima'!"

Appearing in 'Cyber Tutu's' place was an adult ballerina dressed in grey, but with other colorful accessories (Level: 6/ATK: 2300/ATK: 1600).

"With 'Cyber Prima' on my field-" continued Mavis, holding her last card out. "-I activate 'Reverence of the End'! This will allow 'Cyber Prima' to destroy all face-up Spell Cards you have on the field!"

'Cyber Prima' turned to Alaric's side of the field, focusing on the face-up 'Second Coin Toss' Spell Card. In a blinding light, the Continuous Spell Card was destroyed easily.

"Well, how do you like that?" teased Mavis. "'Cyber Prima' has 2300 Attack Points, 'Sand Gambler' has 300 Attack Points, and you have 2000 Life Points remaining... Those don't seem like good odds for you, am I right?"

Alaric was not happy at all to hear this; he was NOT gonna lose the duel. It was rather fortunate for him that he still had one more card to use...

"My 'Fairy Box' card hasn't been destroyed!" The blue/yellow-haired young man argued. "If my coin toss is right and 'Fairy Box's' effect activates, then your monster's Attack Power drops and you'll lose!"

"I wonder though..." Mavis smirked in response.

"You wonder, what?"

"Will your luck pull through again?" asked Mavis. "Especially since you no longer have 'Second Coin Toss' helping you?"

This made Alaric gasp with worry.

"All this time, you've been getting your first coin tosses wrong."

Just then, a flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

'Gamble Angel Bunny' was attacking 'Cyber Tutu'.

" _Furthermore_ -" narrated Mavis. "- _you didn't even activate your second 'Gamble Angel Bunny's' effect when you first Summoned her_!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"'Second Coin Toss' only works once per turn." continued Mavis. "That's why you never did any additional coin tosses. It was because you didn't have the confidence to call it with only one coin toss, wasn't it?"

"What are you saying?!" demanded Alaric.

"You know it, as well. You knew that you couldn't even keep winning as more got piled onto your high-stakes matches."

The blue/yellow-haired young man looked down slightly. "Something like that..." he admitted.

Finally, the Battle Phase began...

"I use 'Cyber Prima' to attack 'Sand Gambler'!" declared Mavis, gesturing her right hand forth. "Reverence of the End!"

'Cyber Prima' obeyed, lunging towards 'Sand Gambler'. Getting close enough, she started spinning into a tornado. Ultimately, Alaric decided to take a chance to try and save his monster...

"I activate the effect of 'Fairy Box'!" he announced, flipping his coin and hoping for the best. "It's tails!"

"It's pointless!" Mavis insisted sternly. "You don't have the ability to gamble!"

Alaric lifted his right hand off of his left hand, and gasped in horror when he saw that the results...was heads. That reaction was all Mavis needed to know...

"End this duel, 'Cyber Prima'!"

'Cyber Prima', still spinning like a tornado, soon stopped near 'Sand Gambler' before using her arms to hack at the human male monster. 'Sand Gambler' stood no chance against the much stronger monster, and shattered into shards of glass before too long.

"I... I lose..." whispered Alaric, collapsing to his knees (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Mavis Drewry wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away, while the same coin Alaric used in the duel rolled along the ground for a moment before stopping.

"If you ever steal from my family again-" declared Mavis. "-it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"That's our Mavis!" cheered Rosie.

"She is amazing!" came from BoCo.

Back in the duel field...

"W-Weren't you in a sink-or-swim spot yourself?" questioned Alaric wearily. "You're just like me!"

"You're wrong!" scolded Mavis. "I was using my tactics to increase your chances of missing. Don't put me in line with a greenhorn, pretentious gambler who relies on dumb luck for his little success!"

With his defeat, Alaric decided he needed to live up to his promise...

"You've won our duel, so it's for the best that I reward you with this..." The blue/yellow-haired young man admitted, taking the scarf out of his pocket. "It's the scarf to the girl I like..."

Mavis's eyes widened when she heard those words.

"I'll return it... Even though I won't be able to try my luck at high stakes anymore." Alaric then smiled. "Here!"

With that said, he tossed the scarf over to Mavis, who then caught it.

"My Mother's scarf..." The blonde-haired girl thought to herself, very happy to have gotten it back. She then looked to Alaric curiously. "Did you say you...like me?"

"Yes." Alaric admitted. "I should have realized it earlier, but I've had a crush on you since we first met at that dancing school two years ago. I hadn't stopped thinking about you ever since I took your Mother's scarf."

After what seemed like forever, Mavis closed her eyes and spoke to her defeated opponent...

"I understand." she said. "What you've said was, I'll admit, rather sweet... However, I do not feel the same way about you." The blonde-haired girl then looked over to Toby and smiled at him. "My heart already belongs to another... That boy, Toby..."

Toby smiled back. Alaric, meanwhile, was surprised that Mavis took his confession rather well, and she even turned him down gently instead of harshly. Instead of becoming upset, the blue/yellow-haired young man smiled and turned to leave.

"So, I see." Alaric nodded understandingly. "In that case, I'll I can say is good luck. Well, knowing you, Mavis Drewry, I don't need to worry about that, huh?" Before leaving, he turned to face everyone else. "And for the rest of you, I'm sorry I was hostile towards you at the beginning."

"It's all cool." reassured Rosie.

"But what I want to know is why'd you steal from Mavis in the first place?" demanded Toby.

"I did it for the good luck her scarf seemed to give her."

"Is that all?" coughed James. "Talk about a lame excuse."

"Stealing someone's belongings just for a superstition." frowned Molly.

"I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from all of this." added BoCo.

"Yes, I have." sighed Alaric, as he finally left the park. "No more gambling for me."

Now that they were alone, James, Rosie, Molly, Toby, and BoCo all approached their triumphant friend to praise her for the win and getting the scarf back.

"You did great, Mavis!" said Rosie happily.

"You've also gotten your Mother's scarf back!" came from James.

"I knew you could do it." said Toby, embracing Mavis in a hug.

Mavis accepted the hug from her brown-haired boyfriend.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Drewry household, Mrs. Drewry was busy washing dishes when she heard the front door open. This surprised her, as her husband was at work, and Bill, Ben, and Mavis were each supposed to be at school. She became even more surprised when...

"Mom, I have something to show you!" called out the voice of Mavis.

"Are you here, Mrs. Drewry?" added the voice of Molly.

"Yes, I'm here." said Mrs. Drewry, walking to the fron entrance. "What are you kids doing here?" She stopped halfway when she saw something ahead. "W-What?"

Mavis, with her friends standing behind her, was shown holding onto the scarf Mrs. Drewry's late husband had given her as a Birthday present many years ago.

"M-My...scarf..."

"I... I ran into the guy who stole it and won it back." explained Mavis. "I know I shouldn't have skipped school to do something like this, but I did it all for you."

Mrs. Drewry said nothing, but she did was approach her daughter, take hold of the scarf, look at it for a few seconds, before bursting into tears.

"Mavis..." she sobbed, going and hugging her daughter.

Mavis started to cry, too. "Mom..."

"You are more important to me than any scarf." Mrs. Drewry continued to weep. "Although I'm happy to have this reminder of your Father back, I'm just glad I didn't lose you, too."

As Mother and daughter continued to embrace in an emotional hug, James, Molly, Rosie, Toby, and BoCo all watched on.

"Isn't it so heartwarming?" asked Molly.

"It sure is." agreed Rosie.

(elsewhere...)

Later on inside Sir Topham Hatt's office at Sodor High School, Mrs. Drewry was explaining to the principal what had been going on, and why Mavis and some of her friends had skipped a large portion of the school day. When she finished, Sir Topham Hatt nodded understandingly.

"Thank you for informing me." he said, before looking to Mavis, Molly, Rosie, James, Toby, and BoCo. "You're all forgiven, but please do not do something like this again, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." The teenagers all replied in unison.

"And the next time something of yours is stolen, Mavis, it's best to let the police deal with it instead of trying to handle it alone. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." obeyed Mavis.

"Now, it would be best if you all went off to your next classes." finished Sir Topham Hatt. "Good day, everyone."

With that said, things went back to normal... Well, as normal as can be, anyway. The new school year still had plenty of excitement left for our heroes. How so? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

This is the last chapter before Christmas. Happy holidays (and New Years), everyone!


	9. Chapter 8

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **One Man's Trash**

* * *

Opening up in the Knapford City Scrapyard one busy Sunday morning (shortly before week three of the new school year), Percy, Toby, and Edward were each busy gathering a few things for something or another.

"Is this it?" Percy was asking.

"That's what we need." confirmed Edward, looking at some of the junk in one of the mountains.

With that said, Percy and Toby both took hold of the material from the mountain and carefully loaded it onto the cart they had with them.

"Man, this stuff we help make our go-cart really fast and sturdy!" rejoiced Percy.

Just then...

"'ello, mates! You need any assistance?" called out the voice of a teenage boy.

The trio looked over to see who had just spoken. It was a teenage boy (18-years old) with short yellow hair, and it looked like he was happy to see Percy, Toby, and Edward in the junkyard.

"Reg!" smiled Edward. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, Edward." agreed Reg. "What're you guys doing down here with that junk?"

"You know that the Sodor High Derby is coming up soon?" asked Toby.

"I've heard of it, yeah."

Percy finished up... "I'm racing in it, so we're here to collect some junk that could be of use for the go-cart."

"Take a look around, then." offered Reg. "Around here, nothing goes to waste."

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the junkyard...

"Mama Mia!" gasped Gina, who, along with Axel, was exploring the Knapford City Junkyard. "What a place!"

"This is quite the junkyard." agreed Axel, looking around. "I don't know why we decided to come to this place, but I'm certainly not complaining about it."

Just then...

"Welcome!" A voice (male) greeted pleasantly. "You both new to this place? No worries. Allow me to give you a helping hand!"

Gina and Axel both looked to their left. They saw a 41-year old man with greenish yellow hair approaching. He was riding a machine of some sort (one you'd find at a junkyard or something).

"Hi!" The man greeted. "The name's Celvin, but most people call me ' _Scruff_ '."

"' _Scruff_ '?" blinked Axel. "That's, forgive the comment, strange."

"Why-a do they-a call you-a Scruff?" asked Gina.

"Due to my scruffy appearance." explained Scruff. "And due to the tone of my voice."

"Ah." nodded Axel, before deciding to introduce himself. "I'm Axel - Axel Notesse - I'm from Belgium."

"And I-a am Gina Couillet." put in Gina. "I-a come from-a Italy."

Scruff smiled. "I see... You're both from different places in Europe. And, if I recall, you were also competing in that Duel Monsters tournament not too long ago."

"Indeed, we were." said Axel.

"I-a always thought that-a junkyards were-a dangerous-" Gina commented, looking around. "-but this-a one is so-a much different than-a others I-a have seen back-a home."

"Ha ha ha ha! We usually try to keep things running smoothly around here." chuckled Scruff. "I have Reg and Whiff both helping out for the time being until we get more employes. Speaking of whom, I think Reg is assisting Percy, Toby, and Edward with a little something here, right now."

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in another part of the junkyard, Reg was leading Percy, Toby, and Edward each around towards another large mountain of junk.

"Here-" The greenish yellow-haired boy was saying. "-we have wheels. Perfect for making box-like cars for derbies."

"Sounds good." smiled Toby, walking over and picking up a broken wheel. "Just some minor touch-ups, and they'll be perfect for our car."

"Leave that to me." offered Edward, taking the wheel from the brown-haired boy. "I'll take some of the stuff back home and fix 'em up."

"So, what else are you guys looking for?" asked Reg.

"These things on the list." answered Percy, handing his friend a list. "That is, if this junkyard has 'em."

The yellow-haired boy carefully read over the list before looking up with a grin on his face. That signaled that...

"We sure do." he confirmed. "Just follow me, and you'll have what you're looking for."

Reg started to lead his three friends further around the junkyard.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the American headquarters of Boxford Corp in Atlanta, Spencer had just returned and was inside the same chamber where he and the technicians were making tests on what cards could be used to defeat Thomas and the 'Egyptian Gods'.

"This is it." The silver-haired boy thought to himself, looking at his new Deck. "If what Discord claimed is true, this Deck will succeed."

With that said, Spencer handed one of the technicians the new Deck...

"We promise this simulation won't fail, sir." The first technician insisted.

Spencer frowned. "I should hope not."

The technician placed the Deck into a machine. How would the test fair? Well, nobody knew at the time...

(elsewhere...)

Back in the Knapford City Junkyard, Scruff was leading Axel and Gina around the area, hoping to find Reg and the other guests.

"Shouldn't be too far, now." said Scruff.

"The Island of Sodor is certainly something, wouldn't you agree?" Axel asked, speaking to his Italian girlfriend.

"Oh, si." agreed Gina, briefly slipping into her native language.

Before long, they heard more voices coming from nearby...

"This is perfect!" The voice of Toby rejoiced.

"Glad you approve." added the voice of Reg.

Scruff chuckled. "Looks like we found 'em." he said. "Want to go and see them?"

"Sure thing." accepted Axel.

"I'm-a in." added Gina.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the junkyard, Reg was showing Percy, Toby, and Edward some old chairs (comfy ones).

"This will be perfect." said Percy, before sniffing it. "PHEW! But first, it needs to be cleaned."

"We'll take care of that when we get to my house with the other stuff." offered Edward.

"And that's the last of what we need." finished Toby, checking off the list.

"Thanks for the help, Reg." smiled Percy. "This will be the greatest go-cart we'll make for the upcoming derby."

"Anytime." Reg smiled back. "However, there's still the matter of paying up."

"Unfortunately, we're rather short on cash at the moment." sighed Edward. "Do you accept checks or something?"

After a moment of silence...

"I've got a far better idea." said Reg, digging into his pocket and...pulling a Deck of Duel Monsters cards. "How about Percy and I have a quick match of Duel Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters?" repeated Percy. In his mind... "Man, it's like Duel Monsters has become the decision maker of life..."

"Be grateful it's nothing worse." Toby pointed out.

Reg nodded in agreement. "So, what do you say, Percy? You game?"

"Sure thing." accepted Percy, taking his own Deck out. He then flinched a bit. "One problem - I don't have my Duel Disk on me."

"No worries, Scruff keeps two spare Duel Disks hidden away in the office just in case of emergencies."

"Did someone mention my name?" The voice of Scruff chortled.

Reg, Percy, Toby, and Edward all turned around, and saw the greenish yellow-haired man, along with both Axel and Gina, approaching.

"Hey, guys." greeted Toby.

"How are you two enjoying Sodor thus far?" put in Edward.

"It's a terrific place." said Axel.

"I-a only wish we-a could stay longer." added Gina. "When the-a month is-a over, we-a have to-a go back-a home."

"Well, we'll make sure your time here will never be forgotten." reassured Edward. "Besides, a duel between Percy and Reg is about to happen."

Axel smiled. "In that case, let's see it."

"First, the Duel Disks." interrupted Scruff. "I just need to pay a visit to the office and pick them up..."

"What-a Duel Disks?" asked Gina.

(elsewhere...)

"Oh..."

Inside the junkyard's main office, Reg and Percy were both given Duel Disks by Scruff, who had them hidden inside a closet.

"There we go." The adult was saying. "Now, you're both ready."

"Thanks, Scruff." smiled Reg, before looking towards his opponent. "Ready, Percy?"

Percy nodded. "I sure am."

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the junkyard, Percy and Reg found themselves facing each other on one end of the field. Both Duel Disks were activated, hands were drawn, and their respective Life Point gauges were lit up.

"Let's go, Percy!" declared Reg (LP: 4000).

"I'm ready!" put in Percy (LP: 4000).

With the audience...

"The match has commenced." mumbled Axel. "I wonder what Reg's Deck is like...?"

"I wonder, too." agreed Edward.

"It'll be a good match, either way." finished Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Reg, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Reg Gantry (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, "Maternal Junk", and ?

* * *

He added the card to his hand and took out another one...

"Watch this, Percy... I Summon 'Maternal Junk' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a female robot monster that resembled a common housewife (Level: 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 1500).

"A 'Junk' Monster..." whispered Percy, watching as a facedown card materialized behind the enemy monster.

"Now, I set this card facedown." continued Reg, before easing up. "My turn has ended."

"It's my turn, now!" declared Percy, drawing a card. "Watch this!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Gearfried the Iron Knight", "Take Over Five", "Red-Eyes Spirit", "Emergency Provisions", "Breakthrough Skill", and "Marauding Captain"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Marauding Captain' Monster Card.

"Not a bad start." thought Percy, smiling. He placed the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Marauding Captain' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the armored warrior wielding a sword (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400).

"Since my monster was Normal Summoned, his effect activates!" The green-haired boy went on, readying a card before placing it onto another Monster Field slot. "I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my hand."

On cue, the 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field, beside 'Marauding Captain'.

"Come out - 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'!"

The black-armored knight appeared to the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600). Percy's hand consisted of 'Take Over Five', 'Red-Eyes Spirit', 'Emergency Provisions', and 'Breakthrough Skill'.

"Also-" The green-haired boy went on, taking one of the cards. "I'll activate 'Take Over Five'! Thanks to this, I can send the top five cards of my Deck to the Graveyard."

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. Percy then drew five more cards and sent them to the Graveyard one at a time ('Red-Eyes Baby Dragon', 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', 'Rocket Warrior', 'Soul Strike', and 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon').

"While 'Take Over Five' is in my Graveyard, I'm immune to effects that send cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." continued Percy, before entering the Battle Phase. "Now, 'Gearfried'... attack 'Maternal Junk' with Iron Slash!"

'Gearfried the Iron Knight' obeyed, lunging for 'Maternal Junk'.

"I activate a Trap!" announced Reg, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'!"

Suddenly, a very familiar scarecrow made of scrap-iron appeared and intercepted the attack.

"No way!" gasped Percy.

"That's one of Matt's cards!" added Toby.

"Reg must be running a 'Junk'-based Deck, along with the usage of some cards like 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'!" put in Edward.

Back in the duel field, 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' was forced to back off from attacking. With 'Maternal Junk' still standing, 'Marauding Captain' was unable to attack because it wasn't strong enough.

"Nuts..." groaned Percy, watching as the scarecrow faded away and the face-up 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' Trap Card returning to being facedown.

"'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' now returns to a facedown position, to be used again if you attack next turn." explained Reg. "Now, finish your turn!"

With no other choice, Percy took and slotted two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Back to me!" announced Reg, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Reg Gantry (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 38  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Scrap-Iron Pitfall", "Scrap-Iron Barricade", "Junk Factory", "Paternal Junk", and "Junk Spirit"

* * *

His hand consisted of 'Scrap-Iron Pitfall', 'Scrap-Iron Barricade', 'Junk Factory', 'Paternal Junk', and the drawn 'Junk Spirit'.

"Come forth - 'Paternal Junk'!"

Appearing onto the field was a robotic monster carrying a briefcase (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"It's weaker than 'Gearfried'." Percy pointed out.

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" asked Reg. "With 'Maternal Junk' being on the field, 'Paternal Junk' gains 500 extra Attack Points."

Percy became alarmed. "What?!" he cried out.

"Indeed, now my own monster becomes much stronger than either of your monsters!"

'Paternal Junk' glowed as he grew stronger (ATK: 1600 - 2100). Unfortunately, Reg wasn't finished yet...

"I'll also add this Field Spell Card!" he exclaimed, taking and holding a card out from his hand. "'Junk Factory'!"

The scenery suddenly began to change into a large factory full of old machinery.

"'Junk Factory'?" blinked Percy.

With the audience...

"Edward, do you have any idea what that card does?" asked Toby.

"It makes all 'Junk' Monsters on the field stronger." explained Edward. "Plus, if a 'Junk' Monster manages to destroy a monster in battle, that monster is returned to the Deck instead of going to the Graveyard."

Back in the duel field, 'Maternal Junk' grew stronger (ATK: 300 - 800), and 'Paternal Junk' grew even stronger (ATK: 2100 - 2600). Percy gulped that the opponent now controlled a 2600 Attack Point monster.

"'Paternal Junk'-" called Reg. "-attack 'Marauding Captain'!"

'Paternal Junk' obeyed, standing ready to move in and take 'Marauding Captain' down. However, Percy had other plans...

"Facedown card, open!" he announced, just as the first of his two set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Breakthrough Skill'! This lets me select 'Paternal Junk' and negate its effects until the End Phase, meaning your monster will have 2100 Attack Points instead of 2600!"

The face-up Trap Card activated its effect, causing 'Paternal Junk's' effect to glitch out for a little while (ATK: 2600 - 2100).

"I'll still attack!" insisted Reg, pointing forth. "Take down 'Marauding Captain' at once, 'Paternal Junk'!"

'Paternal Junk' obeyed, punching 'Marauding Captain' and causing him to shatter into shards of glass. Percy was dismayed at some of the damage he sustained from the attack (LP: 3100), and he also had to add the destroyed card into his Deck instead of Graveyard.

"To finish my turn-" said Reg, just as three facedown cards materialized on the field. "-I'll place these three cards facedown."

From there, 'Paternal Junk' regained its lost strength (ATK: 2100 - 2600).

"Off to a good start so far..." muttered Percy, as he drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Percy Avonside (LP: 3100)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Emergency Provisions", "Roll of Fate", and "Monster Reborn"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card. Happy to have drawn a good card, Percy decided to do one thing before playing it...

"I use the next effect of the 'Take Over Five' in my Graveyard to Banish it and draw one additional card!" he declared, drawing a card as his mentioned Spell Card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away into oblivion. "This will be the start of me retaking control of the duel!"

With the audience...

"Will it-a help?" wondered Gina.

"I was thinking the same thing, Gina." put in Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"Alright, I activate 'Monster Reborn'!" began Percy, just as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I'll use it to revive one of the monsters sent to the Graveyard by the effect of my 'Take Over Five' Spell Card!"

On cue, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Arise - 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!"

Appearing in a burst of fire the field was the mighty 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"Mama Mia!" gasped Gina. "Percy has-a Summoned his-a best monster!"

"This could be the start of his comeback!" added Axel.

Back in the duel field, Reg would have to disagree on that...

"Trap Card, open."

Percy went from triumph to shocked. "Huh?!"

One of Reg's facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Scrap-Iron Pitfall'! This activates when you Special Summon a monster..." The yellow-haired boy explained. "It returns the Summoned monster back to your hand."

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' suddenly fell down a hole in the ground (and couldn't even fly to try and save itself). Before long, a card reappeared in Percy's hand.

"'R-Red-Eyes'..." stuttered Percy, shocked that he lost his best monster that easily.

"And, like 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow', I set 'Scrap-Iron Pitfall' facedown once more." continued Reg, just as a facedown card reappeared before him. "Care to try something else?"

"As a matter of fact, I would." agreed Percy, taking and holding out a familiar Spell Card. "From my hand, I activate 'Roll of Fate'!"

"'Roll of Fate'?" repeated Reg.

"Yes... This card lets me roll a die, and whatever number I roll lets me draw that many cards from my Deck, but then I have to Banish the same number afterward."

On cue, the 'Roll of Fate' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, just before a large die was thrown into the sky.

"Come on, lady luck!" thought Percy.

Before long, the die fell to the ground, rolled about, and landed on a...

"A three!" gasped Reg.

"That means I can draw three new cards." Percy pointed out, drawing three cards and adding them into his hand. From there, he drew three more cards and allowed them to fade away. "I also have to Banish the top three cards of my Deck."

Look at the cards he had drawn brought a smile to the green-haired boy's face. It looked like he was ready to start a big counterattack...

"Get ready, Reg!" Percy began, taking one of the cards he had drawn and holding it out. "This is the beginning of the end!"

On cue, the 'Release Restraint' Spell Card materialized behind 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'.

"I activate 'Release Restraint'!"

With the 'Release Restraint' Spell Card activated, 'Gearfried the Iron Knight's' armor began to crack.

"By offering 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'-" explained Percy, taking a card from his Deck and placing it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon a monster far more powerful than him... Appear - 'Gearfried the Swordmaster'!"

'Gearfried the Iron Knight's' armor finally shattered, and, in a burst of light, his true form emerged once more (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200).

"This is a good start, wouldn't you say?" smirked Percy.

"Impressive." Reg admitted. "Our monsters, however, tie in Attack Power."

"Not quite." interrupted Percy.

"Say what?!"

Percy took and held out another card from his hand. This one was an Equip Spell Card...

"I equip 'Gearfried' with this Spell Card - 'Lightning Blade'!" he said. "It gives my Warrior-Type monster an 800 Attack Point bonus!"

Crackling with electricity as a new weapon appeared in his hands, 'Gearfried the Swordmaster' let loose a bellow of a battle cry as his Attack Power went up (ATK: 2600 - 3400).

"But that's not all I'm aiming for!" declared Percy. "Since I've equipped my monster with an Equip Spell Card, 'Gearfried the Swordmaster's' Special Ability activates!"

'Gearfried the Swordmaster' raised his new weapon up.

"W-What are you-?" spluttered Reg.

"When 'Gearfried the Swordmaster' is equipped with an Equip Spell Card-" explained Percy. "-he can destroy one monster on the field!"

With a powerful cry, 'Gearfried the Swordmaster' swung his weapon and send an electrical charge towards 'Maternal Junk'. Too bad for Percy, however, Reg had a way to save his monster...

"Facedown card, open!" The yellow-haired boy declared, just as his third facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Counter Trap - 'Scrap-Iron Barricade'!"

Suddenly, a giant shield made of scrap metal appeared.

"Another?!" whined Percy.

"My Trap Card will prevent my monsters from being destroyed by Card Effects for the rest of the turn." explained Reg. "As a result; 'Gearfried the Swordmaster's' effect will not touch my 'Paternal Junk'!"

The powerful blow struck the shield, but 'Paternal Junk' was not harmed.

"Nuts!" groaned Percy, dismayed his attack backfired.

"And, as with my other Trap Cards, I can reset 'Scrap-Iron Barricade' for next time." Reg pointed out, just as a facedown card re-materialized before him. "Anything else you would like to try, Percy?"

"I still have a facedown card." retorted Percy. "And I think now would be a good time to play it!"

The green-haired boy's remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Red-Eyes Spirit'! Thanks to this, I'm able to bring a 'Red-Eyes' Monster back to the field from the Graveyard. And, to let you know, this one will do nicely..."

On cue, the familiar 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"The Gemini Monster - 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon'!" announced Percy.

Appearing onto the field was the stronger-looking version of 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"However-" The green-haired boy continued. "-I'll now Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster and gain its abilities!"

'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon' glowed in an aura.

"And now, I'll activate the next effect of the 'Breakthrough Skill' card in my Graveyard!" Percy went on, just as the mentioned Trap Card emerged and faded away into oblivion. "By banishing it, I can target 'Paternal Junk' and negate its effects until the End Phase of this turn!"

'Paternal Junk' grew weaker again (ATK: 2600 - 2100). With the audience...

"'Paternal Junk' is weaker enough to be destroyed!" rejoiced Toby.

"But don't forget that 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' is still facedown." reminded Edward.

"But if I may point out, Percy has two monsters, this time." said Axel. "Both of which are strong enough to defeat 'Paternal Junk'. Even if one fails, the other will pull through."

"Good point."

Back in the duel field...

"Let's go, 'Gearfried'!" commanded Percy, entering the Battle Phase. "Attack 'Paternal Junk' with all your might!"

'Gearfried the Swordmaster' obeyed, diving forward with his blade.

"I activate 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' again!" declared Reg, just as one of his facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself. "Your attack is stopped!"

'Gearfried the Swordmaster' struck his sword onto the metallic scarecrow, but was forced to fall back.

"And it becomes set again..." As Reg said this, a facedown card re-materialized before him. "Unfortunately..."

"That's right; I still have 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon'!" finished Percy. He then pointed forth. "Take down 'Paternal Junk', 'Red-Eyes'!"

'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon' obeyed, firing a blast of fire at 'Paternal Junk'. This time, Reg couldn't block this attack, and his monster was hit and destroyed.

"My 'Paternal Junk'..." The yellow-haired boy winced (LP: 3700). He then recovered enough to play another set card. "I activate a Trap Card!"

"What?! Another Trap Card?" gasped Percy.

Reg's third facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"This is 'Junk Spirit'." explained Reg. "It Special Summons 'Paternal Junk' back to the field during the End Phase."

"Well, now, I activate my dragon's Special Ability!" said Percy, since the Battle Phase has finished. "It will strike you for additional damage!"

'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon' started to charge another blast of fire.

"As 'Red-Eyes' inflicted Battle Damage to your Life Points during the Battle Phase, it will now inflict Effect Damage on you based on my dragon's original Attack Points!"

"What?!" gasped Reg.

"Take it away again, 'Red-Eyes'!" commanded Percy.

'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon' obeyed, firing the blast of fire at Reg. The yellow-haired boy was hit and cried out from the damage he sustained (LP: 1300).

"1300 Life Points left..." mumbled Reg wearily.

"Well done, Percy!" cried Edward and Toby at once.

"Percy is-a getting better in-a every duel he-a takes part in." admitted Gina.

Back in the duel field...

"These two cards will help finish my turn..." continued Percy, slotting two cards into his Duel Disk. "...but I'll set them for later."

Two facedown cards materialized on the field. From there, the effect of the face-up 'Junk Spirit' Trap Card activated and caused 'Paternal Junk' to reappear on the field.

"So far I have 'Maternal Junk' and 'Paternal Junk' both out." Reg thought to himself. "To complete my combo, I'll need to draw the correct card..." He then drew a card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Reg Gantry (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : 37  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Pot of Greed"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" said Reg, drawing two more cards. "This lets me draw two cards."

Upon seeing his two cards, Reg seemed to smile from seeing them.

"This is it!" he declared, before placing one of the drawn cards onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Take this!"

A Monster Card called 'Kid Junk' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Kid Junk' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a robotic monster dressed as a child (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 500).

"With 'Kid Junk' on my field, the next effect of 'Paternal Junk' activates!" continued Reg. "'Paternal Junk' gains 1000 extra Attack Points!"

'Paternal Junk' grew even more powerful (ATK: 2600 - 3600). Still not being finished, Reg took and slotted his last card into his Duel Disk.

"Finally, I'll equip 'Paternal Junk' with 'Junk Barrage'!"

Percy winced. "That's not a good sign..."

From there, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up behind 'Paternal Junk'.

"Now when 'Paternal Junk' destroys a monster in battle-" explained Reg. "-you take damage equal to half that monster's original Attack Points."

'Paternal Junk' (ATK: 3600) and 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon' (ATK: 2400) both glared at each other.

"Say goodbye to 'Red-Eyes', Percy... Attack it now, 'Paternal Junk'!"

'Paternal Junk' obeyed, diving in towards 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon'. Before long, the mighty dragon was hit and destroyed just like that.

"'Red-Eyes'..." whispered Percy, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 1900).

"Now for 'Junk Barrage'!" declared Reg, pointing forth. "You take 1200 extra points of damage!"

'Paternal Junk' fired a powerful blast at Percy, striking and causing him to cry out from sustaining further damage (LP: 700).

"Well, well... It looks like the duel will be ending soon." smirked Reg. "Who will win? Well, that's difficult to say...

"It will actually end, now..." The voice of Percy pointed out.

The yellow-haired boy's eyes widened. "Huh? It will? But, how?"

The smoke cleared to show one of Percy's facedown cards face-up and activated.

"I reveal a Trap Card - 'Red-Eyes Burn'!" The green-haired boy announced. "When a 'Red-Eyes' Monster is destroyed by battle, both players sustain damage equal to the 'Red-Eyes' Monster's original Attack Power... In 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's' case, 2400 points in total!"

"But won't that end the duel in a tie?" asked Reg. "We both have less than that many Life Points remaining."

"It won't be a tie." insisted Percy, just as his last facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open - 'Emergency Provisions'!"

"What?!"

Percy chuckled. "Using it, I send the following Spell and Trap Cards to the Graveyard - 'Lightning Blade' and 'Red-Eyes Burn'!"

The face-up 'Lightning Blade' Spell Card and face-up 'Red-Eyes Burn' Trap Card both faded away in streaks of blue.

"A chain!" gasped Reg. "Although you've sent 'Red-Eyes Burn' to the Graveyard, its effect will still activate and resolve!"

"Bingo! And thanks to 'Emergency Provisions', I'll gain 2000 Life Points before losing 2400 points of 'em." continued Percy (LP: 2700).

A spirit of 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' suddenly appeared in the center of the field and let loose a huge wave of flames.

"Such power!" cried Axel.

"This duel is done!" added Toby.

Back in the duel field... When the smoke cleared, Percy was still standing with some Life Points left over (LP: 300). The same, however, couldn't be said about Reg (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Percy Avonside wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away, returning the field to normal.

"Ha ha! I've won!" cheered Percy.

"Way to go, Percy!" called Edward.

"You were great!" added Axel.

"A real nice try, Reg!" put in Scruff. "You almost won!"

"Thanks." smiled Reg. "There's always next time."

The yellow-haired boy then approached his victorious opponent and shook his hand for the friendly duel.

"You win, Percy. With that, you and your friends may take that stuff we picked out for free."

"Hey, thanks." said Percy gratefully. "The duel was tons of fun."

"We oughta duel again some other time." suggested Reg. "You know, when school isn't happening on the next day."

Well, that was a rather enjoyable day, wouldn't you agree?

(elsewhere...)

Back within the simulation of a coliseum-like area Thomas and Spencer were both dueling in...

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" The blue-haired boy screamed in defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Virtual Spencer wins!**

* * *

Inside the chamber where technicians were testing duel simulations, Spencer smiled with satisfaction.

"Success." he said proudly, taking the Deck out of the system. "The two cards worked just as I was hoping they would."

"We're happy you're satisfied with the results, Master Spencer." bowed one of the technicians.

"Yes... but the results could still be better." continued Spencer, looking at the Deck. "No matter... When my family and myself finally return to the Island of Sodor, Billinton will finally be defeated...by me..."

As Spencer continued to gaze at the Deck (with nobody looking), there was a hint of a red glow from within the iris' of his eyes. What could this all mean? Could that nightmare sequence from earlier be a clue to something big? At this point, that was an unknown mystery.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

New chapter of the year; Happy 2019! Expect more to come soon.


	10. Chapter 9

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Not What the Doctor Ordered**

* * *

Opening up on the main expressway leading into Atlanta, the Duel Runners Fudo Go and Wheel of Fortune were driving along side-by-side. This meant Zack had managed to call and convince Matt Fudo and Michael Atlas both to go and pay the American Headquarters of Boxford Corporation a quick visit.

"You think Zack and our Dad both might be right about this?" Matt questioned, looking towards his best friend/rival.

"It's hard to say, mate." replied Michael, keeping his eyes on the road. "Then again... Discord J. Crawford has never been wrong before."

"I know, and we also trust Zack on his word. If he and our Dad say that something is seriously wrong with Spencer, then we'll need to find out what's going on."

With that said, Matt and Michael continued down the expressway towards Atlanta...

(elsewhere...)

The bell at Sodor High School rang, signaling that the day was over. Students were pouring out of the school en-mass to catch their bus and/or walk home.

(elsewhere...)

Inside one hallway, Rosie was busy gathering her things from her locker when Emily and Molly both walked up to her.

"Hey, Rosie, Molly and I are heading for the Knapford Indoor Pool." said Emily. "Are you free to come and join us?"

Rosie turned and shook her head. "Sorry, Emily, but I can't come today." she politely declined.

"Why not?" quizzed Molly, looking disappointed. "Too much homework on the go?"

"I'm volunteering at the Ffarquhar Clinic." answered Rosie, as an image of said clinic appeared behind her. "Don't you two remember? I've been wanting to take my studies to become a doctor very seriously... Granted, it will be several years before I do become one, but this is my first step to reaching that goal."

Emily did remember that bit. "Oh yeah... Now that you mention it, I do recall you bringing it up..."

"In any case, we wish you the best in your volunteering." smiled Molly, before turning and leaving with her dark green-haired friend.

Rosie, happy to have been encouraged, got the rest of her stuff and proceeded to leave for the parking lot (where her Big Brother would be waiting to take her to the clinic).

(elsewhere...)

Later on, at the Ffarquhar Clinic...

"So, you're Rosie Vulcan..." said the voice of the nurse coming from inside the building.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the waiting room, a nurse was busy speaking to Rosie. Standing beside the cherry red-haired girl was a 20-year old young man with short green hair.

"That's right." nodded Rosie.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The nurse went on, shaking Rosie's hand.

"I've been wanting to become a doctor for quite a while, now." insisted Rosie, looking bright and cheerful. "Volunteering part-time with a Clinic will hopefully help get me some experience to help sick or injured people."

"That's my Little Sister for ya." The young man commented, smiling. "Always thinking of others."

"She'll fit in quite well." agreed the nurse, who then stood up. "Rosie Vulcan, you're more than welcome to volunteer for this clinic whenever you're able to."

Rosie was overjoyed. "R-Really? Oh, thank you!" she squeed. "Could I speak to Dr. Jongh about it, now?"

"Of course; right this way."

"I'm just gonna go on and pick up dinner for us and our folks." The nearby young man said to his younger sister. "I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. Alright, Rosie?"

"Okay. See you soon, Bart." Rosie accepted, waving goodbye.

With that said, The cherry red-haired girl's older brother (Bart) left the clinic for his car.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Dr. Jongh's office...

"It's nice to meet you, Rosie." A woman (44-years old) with long black hair tied in a ponytail greeted Rosie, shaking her hand.

"Same to you, Dr. Jongh." Rosie added, bowing a bit. "I've always wanted to be able to help people who are sick or injured."

"So, I've heard." chuckled Dr. Jongh. "And you want to volunteer for this clinic for a little while, am I correct?"

"Yes, because I feel it'll give me the experience I need to eventually become a doctor."

Dr. Jongh smiled. "So, I see." she admired. "I like that in someone who volunteers."

"So, where do I start?" Rosie asked hopefully. "I... I really want to get started as soon as possible."

(elsewhere...)

Later on, Rosie was being given a tour of the office by the same nurse she and Bart met at the front reception.

"Such a big place." admired Rosie. "Not as big as, say, the hospital, but still big."

"This Clinic has many doctor's offices." explained the nurse. "About twenty of them."

"Twenty of them? Wow!"

The nurse laughed slightly. "Yup. Now, we'll have you working with Dr. Jongh for the time being when you volunteer." she said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine." nodded Rosie.

"Very good." The nurse commented, looking very pleased. "Now, let's return to her office."

With that said, the clinic nurse lead Rosie back to Dr. Jongh's office.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Dr. Jongh's office...

"And that's the last one." said Dr. Jongh, sorting some tongue depressors into a jar. "Did you watch carefully, Rosie?"

"Yes, Dr. Jongh." answered Rosie, who had been watching very carefully.

"In that case, I'll hopefully see you at this clinic after school twice a week. You'll help me with patients and other clients for at least two hours."

Before the cherry red-haired girl could say anything about that...

" ** _Hello, Rosie_**?" The voice of Bart called from the front reception. " ** _You ready to go home, sis_**?"

"Sounds like your brother has returned." giggled Dr. Jongh. "Now, remember, twice a week after school, two hours of helping."

"I'll remember." obeyed Rosie, turning and exiting the office.

(elsewhere...)

In the front reception, Rosie met up with Bart.

"You ready to go home?" The green-haired young man asked. "I got some dinner from a Chinese take-out place."

"Mmm... Chinese food." said Rosie happily. "That was a good choice for tonight, Bart."

Bart was pleased to hear that. "Glad you approve." he grinned. "Now, let's head for home."

With that said, the two siblings left the clinic and set off for home.

(elsewhere...)

"What?!" Matt and Michael both exclaimed at once.

Inside the front reception of Boxford Corp's American Headquarters, the two champion duelists had received some bad news from a woman (likely the reception secretary) regarding Spencer, Skiff, and their parents...

"I'm sorry, but Master Spencer and his family have left Atlanta for the Island of Sodor." The secretary apologized. "They've left a few hours ago."

"We're too late..." mused Michael in dismay.

"Spencer..." whispered Matt. "Skiff..."

Yeah... This wasn't too good of a sign.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the cafeteria within Sodor High School the next morning, Rosie was getting some breakfast before the bell rang when Stanley approached his cherry red-haired girlfriend.

"So, how'd it go, yesterday?" he asked immediately.

"It went great." chirped Rosie. "Starting today after school, I'll be assisting Dr. Jongh at the Ffarquhar Clinic.

"That's great." smiled Stanley. "I'm proud of you. Want me to go with you this afternoon?"

"I would like that."

Once the couple got their breakfast, they sat down at one of the nearby tables to eat before heading for their homeroom classroom.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Tidmouth classroom, Rosie was busy telling the class what she was going to be doing after school.

"Sounds like a great idea, Rosie." said Percy, once his friend had finished speaking.

"Good for you, Rosie." praised Rebecca, who stood up from her desk whilst clapping. "It's always nice to see someone like you wanting to become a doctor when he or she grows up."

"It's always been a dream of mine." admitted Rosie. "Even when I was a Duel Monsters champion, I've always wanted to become a doctor."

"Oh?"

"That way I can help people whenever they need it." The cherry red-haired girl went on. "I really don't like seeing good people ill or injured."

"That Rosie." commented Edward. "She's a real sweetheart who thinks of other people besides herself."

"I'll say." agreed Stanley.

Rosie just blushed to the compliments she was getting. Here's hoping she would succeed in her goal...

(elsewhere...)

Later on after school, Bart was driving Stanley and Rosie both to the Ffarquhar Clinic.

"You must be excited for your first day of volunteering." said Bart pleasantly. "Am I right, Rosie?"

"I sure am." smiled Rosie. "Volunteering to help Dr. Jongh and the rest of the place will be a big help for not only me, but also for them."

"I'm sure it will." put in Stanley.

"Glad to hear it." Bart praised. "You and Stanley should both have tons of fun there, but not...ahem...too much fun, mind you."

"Oh, God, no!" cried Stanley, as both he and Rosie blushed in embarrassment. "We're not like that at all!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm just kidding around." laughed Bart. "I know that you two would never go that far - since I'm alwaaaays watching out for my beloved Little Sister."

Stanley and Rosie both looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the green-haired young man whilst giggling nervously. As the car drove down the road, Bart saw something that alarmed him.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

The car came to a screeching stop.

"What's wrong, Bart?" asked Rosie.

"Did we hit something?" asked Stanley.

"No." said Bart grimly, looking out the window. "All I spot is trouble ahead!"

Rolling down the window, Rosie poked her head out, and saw, to her horror, Luke lying down on the sidewalk, beaten up. And who did the deed? That's easy... Standing nearby were Diesel, Arry, and Bert. Not only that, Millie was being held captive by the latter two.

"You didn't pay for passing our turf, you pay the price!" oiled Diesel, looking down on Luke.

"'ow could you to zis?!" demanded Millie, who spoke with a French accent. "Why 'urt my little Luke?!"

"Aww, stuff it, Frenchie." snapped Bert. "We spare you because you're female."

"But that doesn't mean we'll let you go for free." added Arry. "Pay up, and you're home free."

Millie refused to pay. "N-Never!" she growled.

"Okay, your choice." sighed Diesel. He then smirked deviously. "Then it looks like you're spending some time with us for a while, sweet cheeks."

"Quelqu'une! Somebody 'elp me!"

"HEY!" shouted the voice of Bart. "What do you three think you're doing?!"

The three Smelter Teens looked over and saw Bart getting out of his car. He looked rather angry with what he just saw.

"Cheese it!" exclaimed Arry. "We're in trouble, now!"

He and Bert pushed Millie aside and raced away to avoid being captured. Diesel was about to follow, but Stanley got out of the car and quickly tackled the devious black-haired boy down before he could escape.

"What did you do now, Diesel?!" demanded an angry Rosie, walking up to the down Diesel.

"What's it to you, pinkie?" huffed Diesel, before getting his arm twisted by Stanley. "OUCH! Okay, Arry, Bert, and I taught Luke here a lesson for not paying to walk through our turf!"

Rosie glared in response, and then looked over to Millie with said glare softening up...

"Are you okay, Millie?" she asked hopefully.

"Je suis." replied Millie in French. "Zank you so much for ze rescue." The light blue-haired French girl looked over. "'ow's Luke? 'e said 'e would die to protect me from Diesel."

Bart knelt down to Luke's level. "He's unconscious and got a black eye and a few bruises, but he should be okay." he said, just before turning and glaring at Diesel. "You know what? I have a good mind to call the police and let them know what you've done, kid! Beating people up like that is against the law!"

"I've a better idea, Bart." cut in Rosie, walking over to the car, opening it up, reaching inside, and pulling her Duel Disk out. "I'll deal with Diesel myself."

"You really think you can beat me in a duel?" asked Diesel, getting back back up as Stanley got off of him.

"If I win-" continued Rosie, ignoring the question. "-then Bart here will call not only your parents and tell them you had assaulted Luke to try and get money from him, you'll also have to personally apologize to the Earl of Sodor, Sir Robert Noramby, for trying to bring harm to Millie, as well."

"Me, lose to you?" smirked Diesel, taking his Deck out of his pocket. "Somebody like Thomas may have been able to beat me, but somebody like you, I highly doubt it."

Rosie frowned. "Don't underestimate me."

Minutes later, both duelists were facing each other within the nearby alleyway. Duel Disks were activated, Decks were shuffled, and hands were drawn.

"Ready to lose?" taunted Diesel (LP: 4000). "My lovely insects are ready to crawl all over you!"

"More like I'm ready to win!" retorted Rosie (LP: 4000).

Nearby, Stanley, Bart, and Millie each were watching the match take place.

"Will Rosie be able to win?" asked Millie.

"Millie, my younger sister is a former dueling champion." reassured Bart. "She can totally take someone like Diesel."

"Instead of asking, why not just watch and see for yourself." added Stanley.

Back in the duel field...

"The first attack goes to me!" announced Diesel, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Ultimate Insect LV1", "Prickle Fairy", "Double Summon", "Chainsaw Insect", "Insect Neglect", and "Level Up!"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Level Up!', and the rest of his hand consisted of 'Ultimate Insect LV1', 'Prickle Fairy', 'Double Summon', 'Chainsaw Insect', and 'Insect Neglect'.

"This will be easy." Diesel thought to himself. He then looked to Rosie. "I don't need to bring out 'Insect Queen' to beat her..." The devious black-haired boy took and placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Prickle Fairy' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a green skinned woman in a pink gown with thorn vines for arms (Level: 4/ATK: 300/DEF: 2000).

"That's new." commented Rosie.

"You like?" teased Diesel. "Well, you definitely won't like this - while this card is face-up on the field, you can't attack my Insect-Type monsters!" Just then, the 'Double Summon' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Next, I'll activate 'Double Summon'!"

With the audience...

"That allows Diesel to make a second Normal Summon." explained Stanley.

"Zat doesn't sound so good." worried Millie.

Back in the duel field...

"And now-" continued Diesel, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot. "-time for you to meet my newest weapon - 'Ultimate Insect LV1'!"

Joining 'Prickle Fairy' on the field was a huge, yet tame, insect-like creature (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Now, I know what you're thinking - ' _That monster is so weak!_ ' - and you're right; it is weak!" From there, Diesel took and held out another card. "But this should change your mind... I activate, from my hand, the Spell Card 'Level Up!'!"

"'Level Up!'?" blinked Rosie. "Is that-?"

"This lets me tribute 'Ultimate Insect LV1' and replace it with something far better from my Deck!" explained Diesel, just as his monster faded away in a blue streak. "Appear - 'Ultimate Insect LV3'!"

Appearing onto the field in place of 'Ultimate Insect LV1' was a somewhat bigger, stronger-looking insect (Level: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 900).

"I end my turn!" finished Diesel.

"About time..." Rosie thought to herself, before drawing a card. "It's my turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Brutal Potion", "Bonfire", "Darklord Nurse Reficule", "Dark Cure", "Common Charity", and "Tribute to The Doomed"

* * *

Her current hand consisted of 'Brutal Potion', 'Bonfire', 'Darklord Nurse Reficule', 'Dark Cure', 'Common Charity', and the drawn 'Tribute to The Doomed'.

"Good." Rosie thought to herself, before taking another card from her hand. "I Summon 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' in attack position!"

The dark nurse-like monster appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600).

"From there, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Bonfire'!" The cherry red-haired girl went on, taking and holding yet another card out. "This lets me add one copy of 'Burning Algae' from my Deck to my hand."

Diesel yawned. "Boring!"

"You won't be thinking that for long." retorted Rosie, adding a card into her hand and slotting another into her Duel Disk. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card 'Tribute to The Doomed'!"

On cue, the 'Tribute to The Doomed' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Oh, oil slick..." groaned Diesel.

"By discarding one card-" explained Rosie, as she slid her 'Burning Algae' Monster Card into the Graveyard "-I can destroy your 'Prickle Fairy'!"

On cue, 'Prickle Fairy' shattered into shards of glass.

"No way!" cried Diesel.

"Yes way! And now, the effect of 'Burning Algae' activates as it was sent to the Graveyard, increasing your Life Points by 1000... HOWEVER! The effect of 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' reverses that while she's on the field, making you LOSE 1000 Life Points!"

Diesel scowled as he sustained damage (LP: 3000). Finally, three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"Finally, I'll set three cards and end my turn." finished Rosie.

"Boy, have I got a big surprise for you!" exclaimed Diesel, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Chainsaw Insect", "Insect Neglect", and "Lair Wire"

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Lair Wire'...

"Since it's now my Standby Phase, it's time to further evolve 'Ultimate Insect'!"

'Ultimate Insect LV3' began to glow as it changed form.

"I sacrifice 'Ultimate Insect LV3' to Special Summon, from my Deck, 'Ultimate Insect LV5'!" announced Diesel, taking another card from his Deck.

Appearing on the field in the place of 'Ultimate Insect LV5', was an even stronger-looking Insect-Type monster (Level: 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 900).

"Soon, my monster will be unbeatable!" boasted Diesel.

Rosie smirked. "So, you say." she pointed out. "But that won't happen on my watch."

"Huh?"

"Continuous Trap, open!" The cherry red-haired girl went on, just as one of her three facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Dark Cure', activate!"

"What's that do?" demanded Diesel.

"Whenever you care to Summon any number of monsters, I can select one and make you gain Life Points based on half of that monster's Attack Power." explained Rosie. "However, thanks to 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' still being on the field, you'll take damage instead!"

Diesel cringed.

"I'll select 'Ultimate Insect LV5' for the effect of 'Dark Cure'! Say goodbye to 1150 Life Points, Diesel."

The face-up 'Dark Cure' Trap Card started glowing, making Diesel start glowing and grimacing as he sustained more damage (LP: 1850).

"Not only that-" Rosie went on still, just as the second of her set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "-I'll activate 'Brutal Potion'! If I ever deal damage to your Life Points, 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' will gain 1000 Attack Points! As so..."

'Darklord Nurse Reficule' grew stronger (ATK: 1400 - 2400), but suddenly grew slightly weaker (ATK: 2400 - 1900).

"What happened?" demanded Rosie, shocked to see that her monster grew weaker.

Diesel chuckled. "Already I'm a step ahead of you... Since 'Ultimate Insect LV5' was Special Summoned by the effect of 'Ultimate Insect LV3', all of your monsters will lose 500 Attack Points while it remains on the field."

"What?!"

"That's right... And I'll step into your trap to play a powerful monster." Diesel went on, taking and placing another card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Chainsaw Insect'!"

Appearing onto the field was a large insect with the front mouth of a chainsaw (Level: 4/ATK: 2400/DEF: 0).

"The effect of 'Dark Cure' activates, followed by the effect of 'Darklord Nurse Reficule'!" announced Rosie. "You'll lose 1200 Life Points!"

The face-up 'Dark Cure' Trap Card started glowing, making Diesel start glowing and grimacing as he sustained even more damage (LP: 650).

"Your monster is toast!" The devious black-haired boy declared, entering the Battle Phase. "'Ultimate Insect LV5', attack 'Darklord Nurse Reficule'!"

'Ultimate Insect LV5' obeyed, flying towards 'Darklord Nurse Reficule'. Before long, 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' was impaled by the stinger of 'Ultimate Insect LV5', causing the female monster to shatter into shards of glass.

"Mon Dieu!" cried Millie.

Back in the duel field, Rosie sustained damage from the battle (LP: 3600). Unfortunately, it was not over yet...

"Don't think it's over yet!" called Diesel, pointing forth. "I still have my 'Chainsaw Insect' still ready to attack!"

Rosie scowled in response.

"DIRECT ATTACK, NOW!"

'Chainsaw Insect' obeyed, charging towards Rosie. Before long, the cherry red-haired girl was struck by the chainsaw-like pincers from the Insect-Type monster.

"AUGH!" she cried out in pain (LP: 1200).

"This is too easy." bragged Diesel, before frowning. "Unfortunately, my monster's effect makes you draw a card whenever it attacks or is attacked."

Rosie drew her card, while a facedown card materialized on the field owned by Diesel.

"I'll now set one card... and then, from my hand, I'll activate a Continuous Spell!" Diesel held out one of his last cards. "'Insect Neglect'! Now, whenever you, dear Rosie, declare an attack, I can remove one Insect-Type monster from my Graveyard to negate the attack."

Rosie was cross. "Every time you cause trouble like this, Diesel-" she asked at last, finally losing her patience. "-you always get punished for it in the end. If you know it's wrong, and that you'll eventually be punished, then why do you keep doing it?! WHY DO YOU KEEP REPEATING YOUR MISTAKES?!"

"You guys have been making me look stupid throughout my whole life!" snapped Diesel. "No matter what, no matter how long it takes, I'll be the one laughing in the end!"

"No, you won't!" exclaimed Rosie, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 1200)  
 **Deck** : 47  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Defense Draw" and "Labradorite Dragon"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Labradorite Dragon', while the only remaining card in her hand was a Trap Card ('Defense Draw').

"Facedown card, open!" Rosie announced, as her remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Common Charity', activate!"

"Huh! 'Common Charity'..." frowned Diesel.

"This Trap Card lets me draw two more cards." explained Rosie, drawing two more cards. Just then, one card from her hand faded away. "However, I'm then forced to Banish one Normal Monster from my hand, or risk sending all cards in my hand to the Graveyard."

In the audience...

"Could one of her drawn cards help?" Stanley thought to himself. "Please take care, Rosie..."

Back in the duel field, a Monster Card called 'Witch of the Black Forest' materialized face-up on the field (sideways).

"Now, I'll Summon 'Witch of the Black Forest' in defense mode!" announced Rosie. "This will give me a monster to protect my Life Points!"

The purple-haired witch appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200).

"Just what I was waiting for you to do!" laughed Diesel.

Rosie's eyes widened. "W-What?!" she peeped. "You were?!"

"Of course, I was! What do you think I am, stupid?"

In the audience...

"Do we know what kind of stupidity?" Stanley whispered to Millie, who giggled in response.

Back in the duel field...

"Rather than tell you, I'll show you!" suggested Diesel, who poked a button on his Duel Disk. On cue, the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "Trap Card - 'Lair Wire'! By removing one Insect-Type monster from my Graveyard, I can destroy your only monster and leave you defenseless!"

The 'Ultimate Insect LV1' Monster Card emerged and vanished from the Graveyard, which caused 'Witch of the Black Forest' to be destroyed.

"Wah ha ha ha ha!" Diesel chortled deviously. "You're wide open!"

"Don't count me out just yet." growled Rosie, taking her Deck out of the Duel Disk. "When 'Witch of the Black Forest' is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Monster Card with a Defense Power of 1500 or less from my Deck to my hand."

Moments later, another copy of the 'Burning Algae' Monster Card was added to her hand. Not only that, two facedown cards materialized on the field just as quickly.

"I set two cards and end my turn." finished Rosie.

"Man, and here I thought you were a champ - not a chump!" taunted Diesel, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 650)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Forbidden Dress"

* * *

"It's my Standby Phase, Rosie! It's time to evolve 'Ultimate Insect' to its next level!"

'Ultimate Insect LV5' glowed as another transformation happened with it. Rosie could only watch on with concern.

"What is its further level?" she thought to herself.

Finally...

"Appear - 'Ultimate Insect LV7'!" commanded Diesel. "Let's win this duel!"

Appearing onto the field was 'Ultimate Insect's' final and most powerful form of all (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200).

"And you still have 'Dark Cure' on the field." reminded Diesel. "But I don't see 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' around to help out... Do you?"

Rosie scowled. "No..." she admitted.

Diesel grinned as he regained some Life Points (LP: 1950). Oh, had the devious black-haired boy stopped there...

"Not only that-" he continued. "-but any monster you Summon will have 700 Attack and Defense Points removed by my 'Ultimate Insect LV7's' effect so long as it remains on the field... But it doesn't really matter since I'm about to win with one final attack! 'Ultimate Insect LV7', finish Rosie off!"

'Ultimate Insect LV7' obeyed, taking to the skies and flying towards the defenseless Rosie, stinger ready to impale her...

"Rosie!" called Stanley.

"Sis!" added Bart.

"Heh heh heh heh... You were never a match for me!" laughed Diesel, thinking he was about to win.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be...

"I activate a Trap!" declared Rosie, making Diesel flinch. The cherry red-haired girl's first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Holy Barrier - Mirror Force'! All monsters you control in attack mode are wiped out!"

'Ultimate Insect LV7's' stinger struck the mirror-like barrier, causing rays of light to erupt.

"My 'Ultimate Insect' is doomed!" cried Diesel, before smirking. "Or is it?"

Rosie nervously watched on, just as her opponent held up the last card in his hand.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'Forbidden Dress'!" announced Diesel. "By depleting 600 of its Attack Points, 'Ultimate Insect LV7' becomes invulnerable to all Card Effects that target or destroy it until the End Phase!"

While 'Ultimate Insect LV7' was protected (ATK: 2600 - 2100), 'Chainsaw Insect' was destroyed by the rays of light.

"Not only that, but my attack is still going to finish you off, Rosie!"

"I'm not beaten yet!" insisted Rosie, who then motioned her hand towards her remaining set card. "Trap Card - 'Defense Draw'!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Ah, not 'Defense Draw'!" groaned Diesel, knowing what would happen next.

"Now the Battle Damage I take becomes zero, and I also get to draw one card." said Rosie, drawing a card (LP: 1200). "I'm safe."

"Aw, come on!" complained Diesel, unhappy his attack had ended in failure. "I thought I had you!"

"Well, I'm afraid you've thought wrong." Rosie firmly insisted. "With your turn being over, I can now attempt to retake control!"

With that said, the cherry red-haired girl drew a card with the ever popular Destiny Draw technique.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 1200)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Burning Algae", "Monster Reincarnation", and "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Card of Sanctity'! Now we both must draw until we hold six cards in our respective hands!"

Diesel drew six cards, and Rosie drew four cards. The latter's hand now consisted of 'Burning Algae', 'Monster Reincarnation', 'Half Shut', 'Silent Doom', 'Mystical Space Typhoon', and 'Mage Power'.

"Just what I was waiting for..." Rosie thought to herself, before looking up at Diesel. "Alright, Diesel, get ready!"

Diesel frowned and braced himself for his opponent's play.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Silent Doom'!" announced Rosie, holding up the mentioned Spell Card. "This revives a monster in my Graveyard and puts it into defense mode... Revive - 'Darklord Nurse Reficule'!"

On cue, 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' reappeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600).

"And 'Ultimate Insect LV7's' effect activates!" declared Diesel. "Say bye-bye to 700 of your monster's Attack and Defense Points!"

Rosie watched as 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' grew weaker (ATK: 1400 - 700/DEF: 600 - 0). Fortunately, she was far from finished...

"I activate another Spell Card!" The cherry red-haired girl went on, just as the 'Mystical Space Typhoon' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "'Mystical Space Typhoon' will target and destroy your 'Insect Neglect'!"

A large typhoon shattered Diesel's face-up 'Insect Neglect' Spell Card into shards of glass.

"From there-" continued Rosie, slotting another card into her Duel Disk. "-I'll activate 'Monster Reincarnation'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, causing Rosie to send a card from her hand to the Graveyard and getting back another.

"By discarding one card-" explained Rosie, adding the card to her hand. "-I can add one monster from my Graveyard into my hand." She smirked a bit. "And guess what? I've sent a copy of 'Burning Algae' to the Graveyard to get back another copy of 'Burning Algae' from the Graveyard."

"Ugh... I would have gained 1000 Life Points-" groaned Diesel. "-but because 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' is back, I instead take 1000 points of damage..."

Diesel started glowing red as he sustained more damage (LP: 950). This was followed by the 'Burning Algae' Monster Card materializing face-up on the field.

"This will be followed by 'Burning Algae', appearing in attack mode!" continued Rosie, with two fingers placed onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "Appear, my monster!"

Appearing onto the field was a plant with its branches on fire (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500).

"*yawn*, go ahead, 'Ultimate Insect LV7'..." Diesel commanded without any sort of interest.

'Burning Algae' lost its power (ATK: 500 - 0/DEF: 1500 - 800).

"My monster has zero Attack Points, now..." whispered Rosie. "Too bad I'm not done still."

"What do you mean?" demanded Diesel.

"I equip 'Burning Algae' with 'Mage Power'!" announced Rosie, just as the mentioned Equip Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "This will increase my monster's Attack and Defense Points by 500 per Spell and Trap Card on my side of the field!"

'Burning Algae' grew stronger (ATK: 0 - 1000/DEF: 800 - 1800).

"Not enough!" Diesel pointed out.

"We'll see." retorted Rosie, who then entered the Battle Phase. "'Burning Algae', attack 'Ultimate Insect LV7'!"

'Burning Algae' obeyed, charging towards 'Ultimate Insect LV7'. Diesel started laughing when the attack commence...

"Willing to be defeated by suicide?" The devious black-haired boy asked cockily. "Well, so be it!"

'Ultimate Insect LV7' prepared to counter attack.

"Say goodbye!"

"Not so fast, Diesel!" interrupted Rosie. "This was what I've been waiting for!"

"You what?!" gasped Diesel.

With that said, Rosie took and slotted the last card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. A Spell Card called 'Half Shut' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate my final card - 'Half Shut'! Thanks to this, one monster I select cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase, but it loses half of its Attack Points! And the monster I select for the effect...is 'Ultimate Insect LV7'!"

'Ultimate Insect LV7' found itself getting weaker (ATK: 2600 - 1300).

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B...!" Diesel was stuttering and spluttering, knowing full well what would happen if 'Burning Algae' was destroyed.

"Your monster has weakened, but is still stronger than my own." smirked Rosie. "However..."

"You're still in the game!" gasped Diesel.

True to those words, 'Burning Algae' was destroyed by the still stronger monster, and Rosie sustained minor damage instead of fatal damage (LP: 900).

"With 'Burning Algae' sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates!" declared Rosie, pointing at her opponent. "You gain 1000 Life Points, Diesel!"

"But the effect of 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' reverses that into Life Point damage!" panicked Diesel (LP: 950). "And I... and I only have 950 Life Points left!"

"You lose, Diesel!" Rosie shouted triumphantly. "The effect of 'Burning Algae' activates...now!"

Diesel yelled as he was hit with a large blast of fire, which depleted the remains of his Life Points (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Rosie Vulcan wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away, while the defeated Diesel collapsed to his knees.

"Nice job, Rosie!" called Stanley, happy that Rosie won the duel.

"'urray!" cheered Millie.

Rosie turned and flashed her two friends a smile and peace sign. Bart, meanwhile, walked over to Diesel started dragging him towards the car.

"You know the deal, kid, we have a call to make." he said firmly. "We're going to make sure your folks know what you've done, and you can bet they won't be thrilled about it."

"Mercy!" begged Diesel, feeling scared of the green-haired young man.

Yup, Diesel has been disgraced once more... Then again, bullies like him never win, am I right?

(elsewhere...)

Half an hour later, Bart's car pulled up at the Ffarquhar Clinic, and Rosie, Stanley, Millie, and Bart (who was carrying the unconscious Luke) all got out and walked up to the building.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the building, Dr. Jongh was seated at the desk at front reception (covering for one of the nurses), still waiting for Rosie (who was supposed to have come an hour ago).

"I wonder what's keeping her." she wondered. The female doctor then saw Rosie, her brother, and some friends walking in through the front door. "Rosie?!"

"I'm here!" Rosie announced, out of breath. "I'm here..."

"Where in the world were you?" asked Dr. Jongh crossly. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I'm so sorry for being late, Dr. Jongh, but we were a little sidetracked on the way over."

Jr. Jongh raised an eyebrow. "Sidetracked?"

Rosie showed them the unconscious Luke, who was still in Bart's arms.

"Oh dear!" gasped Dr. Jongh, standing up. "The poor boy... Bring him to my office at once!"

(elsewhere...)

Before long, Luke, now conscious again, was sitting on a table Dr. Jongh's office while Bart was explaining what had all gone down.

"I can't believe those hooligans would do such a thing like this." Dr. Jongh said in an upset tone. "I appreciate you trying to help, Rosie, but you should have just called the police on them."

"True... But even then, I had a personal score to settle with Diesel from when I was new to the island."

"I see, but even then, it's best to let professionals handle a situation like this for next time." advised Dr. Jongh. Before long, she was done with Luke. "There you go, Luke, good as new. Your black eye will sting and be swollen for a few days, but it'll be okay."

"Thank you, Dr. Jongh." said Luke, before being glomped by Millie. "M-Millie...?"

"Oh, Luke, you were so brave standing up to Diesel like zat." The light blue-haired French girl swooned. "So brave, indeed."

"Aww, shucks, Millie." Luke blushed bashfully. "You probably would have done the same."

"When is Diesel ever going to stop being a bully to people?" asked Stanley. "He always loses and gets into trouble in the end, so you'd think he'd take a hint to stop by now."

"Wish I knew." sighed Rosie. "Guess that's the way of life."

"Either way, I'm proud of you, sis." smiled Bart. "My Little Sister is growing up."

"Thanks, Bart." Rosie smiled back. "After what happened today, I'm now a step closer to reaching my dream of becoming a doctor..."

"Actually, for this day, you were just what the doctor ordered." Stanley pointed out.

"Yeah!" agreed Millie.

Rosie giggled. "Yeah, I was, wasn't I?"

Yes, she was. It was a good day overall for the cherry red-haired girl...

(elsewhere...)

And I'll bet you're wondering about the fates of Diesel, Arry, and Bert, yes? Well, when their families heard what they had done (after Bart called them), they were very angry indeed despite their protests, but Luke's parents were furious even more so, and had threatened to sue the trio for beating up their son. So, as punishment, the three Smelter Teens were grounded for the remainder of the school semester with a strict threat of being sent off to Military School if they ever tried to bully anyone again. Oh, and Diesel had his Duel Monsters cards and Duel Disk taken away for a few months as additional punishment. Would he, Arry, and Bert each follow through with this? 'tis a mystery that will require time to figure out.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**


	11. Chapter 10

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Theory of Dueling**

* * *

Opening up somewhere in Knapford Park, Edward was currently by himself, sitting by the big pond. Why was he sitting all by himself? Could he be doing some thinking about something or another? Well...

"Hmm... I wonder if I should take up dueling myself." The intelligent, blue-haired boy pondered. "Many of my friends have done so..."

Images of Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, Mavis, Stanley, Rosie, Lady were shown flashing about one-by-one.

"Thomas... Percy... James... Emily... Mavis... Stanley... Rosie... Lady... They're duelists, and darn good ones at that... All I've done since Duel Monsters came out is study it inside and out..." Edward sighed to himself. "Even though I'm really smart for my age, why do I feel worried that I'll be a failure of a duelist?"

As Edward continued to ponder on if he should take up Duel Monsters or not, the nearby bushes began ruffling a bit. It would seem that someone was spying on the smart, young lad—not that he knew about it, yet.

"Is it because I'm too afraid to try new things like that?"

Just then...

"Oh ho ho ho! Never give into fear, young Edward." chortled an elderly voice (male), speaking with a German accent.

Gasping from hearing the voice, Edward turned around and saw someone emerging from the nearby bushes.

"Y-You're-!" The intelligent, blue-haired boy began, but never finished.

The figure was revealed to be an elderly man wearing a lab coat. Despite being elderly, the man seemed to be extremely intelligent.

"Nobody got anyvhere in life by living by fear." he continued speaking. "Nobody should live in fear, and a lad as smart as yourself needs to learn and understand zat."

"M-Me?" stuttered Edward. He knew who the man was, but decided against saying anything about it so soon.

"Precisely." confirmed the elderly gentleman. "Before deciding to take up Duel Monsters myself vhile living in Germany, I first had to learn how to conquer my own fears of failing to play ze game."

Edward looked at the man carefully. "What did you do?"

"I took notes of many other duels, and zen I tested different dueling zeories with a Deck of my choice." The elderly gentleman answered. "It took time on my part, but my duel zeories proved to be true."

Edward recoiled! He remembered watching a lecture on TV about duel theories during the summer... Then, could this mean-?!

"Could this be...him?" Edward thought to himself. "Could this man actually be one of the most famous professors in the field of duel studying?"

The elder man chuckled. "I can see my vords have ignited somezing in your heart, yes?"

That did it... Edward was now truly convinced that this man was ' _him_ '!

"It really is you!" he cried, closing his eyes and briefly shaking his head. "You're-!"

As soon as Edward opened his eyes, the man was...gone.

"He's gone." Edward gasped. "But, I could've sworn I-!" The intelligent, blue-haired boy sighed to himself. "Maybe...I was just imagining things..."

With that said, he turned and left the pond area. What Edward did not know, however, was that the elderly man had fallen down the hill...

"Oh, I'm such a klutz." The man chuckled weakly. "My foot slipped, after all..."

Oookay...?

(elsewhere...)

Next morning, Thomas and Emily were both walking down the street towards Sodor High School when they saw Rebecca walking nearby.

"Rebecca!" Both teenagers called out pleasantly.

The brown-haired young woman, hearing the voices from her two students, turned and waved to them.

"Good morning, you two!" greeted Rebecca cheerfully.

Quickly, she crossed the street and met up with Thomas and Emily.

"Is it true we're getting a guest speaker today?" asked Emily hopefully.

"Yes, it is." confirmed Rebecca. "He's from Germany, and famous for his dueling theories."

"Duel theories..." Thomas said thoughtfully. "I bet you this is something Edward will enjoy."

Maybe so...

(elsewhere...)

Later on outside Sodor High School, the voice of Rebecca was heard from inside the building...

"Well, I hope you're all ready today, class."

"What for?" The voice of James asked curiously.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Tidmouth classroom...

"Do we have a pop quiz or something?" James went on. He started panicking over it. "If so, then why?! Nobody told me we're having something like that!"

"Settle down, James." said Rebecca calmly. "There's no pop quiz."

The red-haired boy sighed with relief.

"If you don't mind me asking, Rebecca, what is the occasion?" asked Percy.

"We have a special guest speaker coming to talk with us." explained Rebecca. "He's from Germany, and has been the winner of ten Nobel awards."

"Ten Noble awards?!" exclaimed Rosie. "He must be really smart to win that many!"

"Probably smarter than someone like Edward here." James cracked.

Edward didn't pay any attention to the smart-aleck comment; he was too busy thinking about what he saw in the park yesterday afternoon.

"Could he actually going to be guest speaking here?" Edward wondered to himself.

"What's the speaker's name?" Stanley asked Rebecca.

Rebecca thought about it. "Hmm... I think it was...Dr. Allbert Zweinstein."

"Huh... Fancy sounding." commented Rosie.

"Yeah..." agreed Percy.

"Now, I hope you will all be on your best behavior towards this visitor." warned Rebecca firmly. "When we go to the gym to meet with the guest speaker, I don't want any problems from any of you. Understand?"

"Yes, Rebecca." The whole class said in unison, promising to behave themselves.

(elsewhere...)

Before long, the various classes were making their way down the hallway towards the auditorium for the presentation with Dr. Allbert Zweinstein.

"Dr. Allbert Zweinstein..." Daisy Cammell was saying to her two friends, Pip and Emma. "He sounds boring, but I'm still interested in hearing what he knows about Duel Monsters."

"If anyone wants me-" snorted Diesel, who was speaking to Arry and Bert. "-I'll be snoozing during the lecture."

"I wonder what we'll expect from Dr. Zweinstein?" wondered Duck.

"It's a mystery, Duck, but we'll just have to wait and see." answered BoCo.

As each class walked down the hallway towards the auditorium, Thomas then saw that Edward had been quiet since homeroom.

"Hey, Edward!"

Edward turned around. "Huh?" he wondered. "Oh... what's up, Thomas?"

"Thought we might join you." answered Thomas. "Figured this guest speaker would interest you."

Edward said nothing in response.

"You alright, Edward?" The blue-haired boy went on. "You've been really quiet since homeroom."

"I was just doing some thinking." sighed Edward. "I don't know how to say this to you or anyone else, but I..."

"You... what?" pressed Thomas.

"I think I met up with Dr. Zweinstein yesterday while I was alone at the park. There, he gave me some advice."

"You met up with Dr. Zweinstein?" asked Thomas. When no answer came, he continued... "What was his advice?"

"It was regarding my fear of failing." answered Edward. "While I was at the park, I... I've been thinking of...taking up Duel Monsters like you and several others have."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Ever since the new school year began." The intelligent, blue-haired boy elaborated.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Thomas.

Edward, however, said nothing more about it. From there, the two friends continued walking down the hallway towards the auditorium.

(elsewhere...)

Before long, the auditorium was populated by students and some teachers. On the stage, Sir Topham Hatt brought the microphone to his level and spoke into it...

"Thank you all for coming, fellow students and teachers." he announced. "Today, we have a very special guest speaker who will share his dueling theories." The stout gentleman motioned his left arm out. "Please give a warm welcome to Dr. Allbert Zweinstein!"

The audience started applauding, just as the same man Edward encountered in Knapford Park yesterday emerged from behind the curtains, waving to the crowd. In the audience, Edward was extremely surprised that it was ' _him_ '.

"My God!" he gasped. "Then...I really did see him?"

"Zank you, zank you." greeted Dr. Zweinstein, as he simmered down the applause. "Now, how many of you here are duelists?"

Several hands in the audience were raised, causing the elderly man to chuckle.

"Ah, ze game catches fast on zis island." he said, straightening his glasses. "In zat case, I'll begin..."

For the next hour, the lecture about the dueling theory proceeded without incident. Some audience members (Diesel, etc.) fell asleep as expected. Edward listened to his hero's lecture carefully; he needed to listen to it.

"If I ever want to be a duelist too-" The intelligent, blue-haired boy thought to himself. "-I'll need to pay close attention."

James, however, was struggling to stay awake. The lecture was interesting, yes, but it still bored the red-haired boy to tears.

"So...boring..." mumbled James, with his eyes drooping. "Can't...take...it..."

Just then...

"YOU, young man!" The voice of Dr. Zweinstein suddenly yelled out.

Almost immediately, James shot up to his feet, wide awake.

"I'm awake!" The red-haired boy cried out, looking around. "I wasn't asleep or anything, I swear!"

There were a few scattered giggles from the audience over James's silly antics. Even Dr. Zweinstein laughed a little bit from seeing it.

"Now zat I've got your attention-" continued Dr. Zweinstein. "-could I please see you on ze stage, please?"

"Busted..." snickered Percy cheekily.

James shot his friend a glare, but immediately complied Dr. Zweinstein request to come onto the stage. Once there, the elderly man got down to business...

"And vhat's your name, young man?" he asked.

"James Hughes, sir." answered James.

Dr. Zweinstein nodded. "Right... So tell me, James, vhat kind of Deck do you run?"

"An 'Elemental HERO' and 'Neo-Spacian'-based on one." answered James.

"I see, I see..." said Dr. Zweinstein, nodding. "Zen tell me, vhat are your zoughts on dueling logic?"

"It just sounds a little boring." scoffed James. "We got the cards, so we play them."

"Not about my lecture, I mean your OWN zoughts about dueling logic." Dr. Zweinstein corrected.

"My own thoughts?"

"Zat's vhat I've said." Dr. Zweinstein pointed out. "So, again, vhat are your zoughts about dueling logic?"

James scratched his head. Up until now, he had never fully thought about dueling logic apart from just playing the game.

"Vell?"

"I...don't really have a dueling logic." James concluded. "All I duel for is for fun; namely having a good time with my friends."

The audience was quiet from hearing that confession. It was all Dr. Zweinstein needed to hear.

"Is zat so? In zat case..." Suddenly, the elderly man removed his lab coat and put on a Duel Disk. "Let's put your zeory to ze test, shall we?"

James blinked. "Wait, what?" he peeped. "You want to duel me?"

"Jah." confirmed Dr. Zweinstein. "Dueling is comprised of arithmetic, physics, chemistry, and all other logical zought... He vho commands dueling vill also command physics."

James raised an eyebrow. "But you can't win a duel with just logic. In the end, it's about whether a duelist has his heart linked with the hearts of everyone in his or her Deck."

"Ho ho ho... Your linking of hearts is vhat brings forth your miraculous drawing, is it?" chuckled Dr. Zweinstein.

"Miraculous drawing?" quizzed James. "Well, you see... Trying not to brag or anything, I do tend to get good draws during my turns from time to time..."

"Zat is all mere coincidence. I vill use zis duel to correct your misunderstandings." Dr. Zweinstein insisted. He then looked to the audience. "And I'm certain zis duel, along with my dueling zeory, vill also help someone here, too..."

It would seem Dr. Zweinstein was likely referring to Edward, and intelligent, blue-haired boy knew it. Either way, Dr. Zweinstein looked back over to James.

"So, again, are you game?"

James, realizing that this assembly wasn't going to be boring after all, soon smirked at his soon-to-be opponent.

"Dr. Zweinstein, all I have to say is this..." From there, the red-haired boy pointed forth. "Get your game on!"

Happy to hear that his challenge was accepted, Dr. Zweinstein tossed the red-haired boy a spare Duel Disk he had with him. James caught it, put it on, activated it, and slotted his Deck inside the device.

"DUEL!" Both duelists announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

The audience cheered that they were treated to a duel. In the audience, Edward was the one who was paying the most attention.

"Dr. Zweinstein says this duel...will help me?" he thought to himself. "Let's see if he's right about it..."

Back on the stage...

"It's my turn!" announced Dr. Zweinstein, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Allbert Zweinstein (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Relativity Field"

* * *

After looking at his drawn card for a few seconds, he slotted it into his Duel Disk (Field Spell zone).

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Relativity Field' - a Field Spell Card!"

The scenery suddenly began to change. Before long, everyone was in what appeared to be a space-like atmosphere.

"'Relativity'..." began James.

"...'Field'?" finished Edward.

Everyone was amazed in finding themselves in outerspace (again, Diesel was still sleeping). Back in the duel field...

"I end my turn!" announced Dr. Zweinstein.

"What?!" gasped James. "You're ending your turn after playing a Field Spell?"

Over with Edward in the audience...

"What is he planning with this card?" Edward wondered to himself. "This is one of the few cards I have no knowledge about."

Back in the duel field...

"My turn!" declared James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "A Hero Emerges", "Elemental HERO Neos", and "Polymerization"

* * *

After staring at the drawn card for a few seconds, the red-haired boy held it out.

"I'll activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization'!" he declared, just before taking two more cards from his hand. "Using it, I'll fuse 'Elemental HERO Avian' with 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix'!"

The two mentioned 'Elemental HERO' monsters briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"With that, I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO - Flame Wingman'!"

Appearing onto the field was the red and green 'Elemental HERO' with a dragon head for an arm (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

"From my hand, I activate my 'Singularity Fiend's' effect!" cut in Dr. Zweinstein, taking two cards from his hand and discarding them. "When my opponent has Special Summoned a monster, by discarding ze card and ein Spell Card from my hand... it will negate 'Flame Wingman's Summon and destroy it!"

"What?!" gasped James, watching as his only monster shattered into shards of glass. Grimacing, he took two more cards from his hand and slotted them into his Duel Disk. "I-I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Two facedown cards materialized on the field. In the audience...

"On his first turn, James lost his only monster, putting him greatly behind." Edward thought to himself. "Was Dr. Zweinstein planning a Fusion Prevention?"

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn, now!" exclaimed Dr. Zweinstein, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Allbert Zweinstein (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Just then, a Spell Card called 'Schrödinger's Cat' materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate a Continuous Spell - 'Schrödinger's Cat'!" Dr. Zweinstein, then took and held out another card. "Now, I'll activate ze Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!"

The green jar appeared on the field beside the elderly man, creating two hands with which to give two more cards to him.

"What's going on, now?" demanded James.

"You know and everyone else knows zat 'Pot of Greed' lets me draw zwei cards, right?" teased Dr. Zweinstein. "But now, ze effect of 'Schrödinger's Cat' activates! Vhen I draw cards outside of my Draw Phase, after ze cards are confirmed..." He added both cards back into his Deck, which automatically got shuffled around. "...zey are returned to my Deck and shuffled. After zat, I draw as many cards from my Deck as the amount I returned"

With that said, Dr. Zweinstein drew two cards once again. In the audience...

"Drawing is a world of chance that is unknown until one opens the cover." Edward thought to himself. "However, because Dr. Zweinstein's being aided by 'Schrödinger's Cat'... he can actually open chance!"

Back in the duel field, Dr. Zweinstein took another card from his hand.

"I set ein card facedown..." The elderly man continued, slotting the card into his Duel Disk. On cue, a facedown card materialized on the field before him ('Draw Paradox'). "...and zen Summon 'Laplace the Fiend Mathematician' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a fiendish monster in a robe (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). From there, the Battle Phase commenced...

"Attack my opponent directly!" commanded Dr. Zweinstein.

"No, you don't!" cut in James, just as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap Card - 'A Hero Emerges'! This activates when the opponent attacks... Now, you're required to select a card from my hand."

"Select a card?" repeated Dr. Zweinstein.

"If you select a Spell or Trap Card, then its sent to the Graveyard. If you select a Monster Card, however, I get to Special Summon it." The red-haired boy smiled cheekily. "Then again, all I have in my hand IS one card, so you HAVE to select it!"

Dr. Zweinstein understood. "Then I vill pick it!"

"An excellent selection..." laughed James, readying his card. "...for ME, that is!" He held the card out. "Say hello to 'Elemental HERO Neos'!"

The Ultraman-like 'Elemental HERO' appeared on the field with a loud cry (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). Dr. Zweinstein seemed surprised by this turnabout.

"I conclude my battle." he acknowledged. "However, my turn is not yet finished." The elderly man took and held out another card out. "I activate another Spell Card - 'Dimensionhole'! Zis removes ein monster on ze field from play until my next Standby Phase!"

James cringed, as the ground suddenly came alive. He thought his opponent was going to target 'Elemental HERO Neos'!

"And ze monster I choose is 'Laplace the Fiend Mathematician'!"

The mentioned monster was swallowed in the ground.

"Now, comes ze effect of 'Laplace the Fiend Mathematician'!" Dr. Zweinstein went on. "Vhen 'Laplace' is moved off ze field, ze opposing player receives 300 points of damage for each card zat's on ze field!"

In the audience...

"300 damage per card?" quizzed Percy.

"There are six cards on the field, including that Field Spell Card." Emily pointed out. "That means James will receive 1800 points of damage!"

James glowed red as he cried out and took damage (LP: 2200). Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it...

"In addition-" continued Dr. Zweinstein. "-zere's 'Relativity Field' to take into account! Vhat it does, is zat vhen ze opponent takes damage, ze Attack Power of ein monster owned by ze opponent will drop by the amount of damage ze player sustained."

'Elemental HERO Neos', glowing red while crying out in pain, suddenly became much weaker (ATK: 2500 - 700).

"'Neos'! You, too?!" worried James.

"One more zing!" put in Dr. Zweinstein, just as a Spell Card called 'Dark Hole' flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate 'Dark Hole'! This will destroy all other monsters on the field!"

A black hole appeared in the sky, and sucked 'Elemental HERO Neos' inside, destroying him.

"James Hughes, by relying on ze coincidence of drawing, you have been casting logic aside." scolded Dr. Zweinstein. "However, in zis vorld, zat strategy vill be useless!"

James became worried.

"I end my turn!"

"Drawing's not about coincidence!" argued James. "It's a miracle that happens when you link your heart to your monsters!" He clenched his fist. "I'll use my miracle drawing to beat you, Gramps!"

Dr. Zweinstein chuckled. "Zat, I vould like to see happen."

Finally...

"It's my turn!" declared James, getting ready to draw a card.

"Facedown card, open!" interrupted Dr. Zweinstein, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Draw Paradox', activate!"

"What?!" cringed James.

"With zis, both players are unable to conduct a normal draw during ze Draw Phase." explained Dr. Zweinstein. "Instead, ze opponent vill draw a card. And because it's your Draw Phase-" He drew a card. "-I draw a card."

* * *

 **Turn Four** : James Hughes (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (0)** : N/A

* * *

"Crap..." mumbled James, realizing there wasn't anything he could do. "I...pass my turn."

With the audience...

"Dr. Zweinstein just turned the duel around against James." gasped Percy.

"With no cards in his hand, James wasn't able to do anything in his turn." Edward thought to himself. "There doesn't seem to be a flaw in Dr. Zweinstein's logic..."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Dr. Zweinstein. "But zere's 'Draw Paradox' to take into consideration. So, go ahead and draw."

Reluctantly, James drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Allbert Zweinstein (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Battle Constant"

* * *

Suddenly, the 'Dimensionhole' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"We're on my Standby Phase!" announced Dr. Zweinstein. "Ze effect of 'Dimensionhole' will now vear off... Return to me - 'Laplace the Fiend Mathematician'!"

The fiendish-like monster returned to the field.

"Well, James, it vould seem zat physics is not your forte." The elderly man pointed out innocently. "I vill now lecture you and everyone else on how every universe has logic zat beautifully unites ze vorlds in zem."

"Wha-?!" panicked James. "Who gives lectures in the middle of a duel?!"

"Um, vould you care to just listen to my lecture vizout speaking to me like zat, please?"

"Eep!" The red-haired boy squeaked. In his mind... "This really sucks!"

In the audience...

"To think I'll get to hear another big lecture from the Noble Prize winner, and my big hero..." Edward thought to himself. "You don't get good luck like this every day!"

Back in the duel field, the lecture began...

"You understand zat dueling is built on drei different forces, yes?" questioned Dr. Zweinstein

"Forces?" asked James, stumped. "Let's see... Um..."

"I mean Spells, Traps, and Monsters, James!" Dr. Zweinstein answered. "I have studied ze logic zat unites zese drei, and I have finally completed it!" With that said, he held out his last card. "I activate ze Spell Card 'Battle Constant'!"

James looked on in silent concern.

"Zis vill Banish a Monster Card, Spell Card, and Trap Card on my side of ze field!" explained Dr. Zweinstein, just as all three of his cards faded away in streaks of blue. "Furthermore, ze effect of 'Laplace the Fiend Mathematician' vill activate once again! For ze vier cards ze were on ze field, you vill take 1200 more points of damage!"

James grimaced as he took more damage (LP: 1000).

"Now, for ze next effect of 'Battle Constant'!" continued Dr. Zweinstein. "Now zat I've removed a Monster Card, Spell Card, and Trap Card from my field... I Special Summon, from my Deck, ze symbol of zeir unity!"

"Their unity?!" gasped James.

The audience watched on with shock. What would the gust speaker Summon? No doubt it was powerful...

"Come forth - 'Brain Dragon'!" commanded Dr. Zweinstein.

Appearing onto the field was a huge dragon with aquamarine scales, and dark purple horns and wings (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000). Finally, the Battle Phase came...

"Go forth, 'Brain Dragon'!" Dr. Zweinstein ordered his monster. "Attack James directly!"

'Brain Dragon' obeyed, lunging forth for the opponent.

"I really ' _do_ ' suck at physics!" panicked James. But then he remembered he had one more set card to play. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh'!"

The remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"This Spell Card lets me Special Summon one 'Kuriboh' or 'Winged Kuriboh' directly from my Deck and onto the field!" explained James, taking a card from his Deck.

"A 'Winged Kuriboh'?" quizzed Dr. Zweinstein.

On cue, 'Winged Kuriboh' appeared on the field in a defensive stance (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). 'Brain Dragon', meanwhile, charged and unleashed a blast of fire, which struck and destroyed poor 'Winged Kuriboh'.

"When 'Winged Kuriboh' is destroyed, all damage I take this turn becomes zero!" said James. "I'm safe and sound."

Dr. Zweinstein smiled. "Ah, so it vould seem zat ze friendship you have with your monsters has narrowly pulled you zrough."

"Heh! Told you so." chuckled James.

"However... your being able to interact vith coincidence ends here."

"We'll see about that." The red-haired boy pointed out (LP: 1000). "As long as I have Life Points, I'm still in the game."

"It's impossible to reverse zis situation into your favor vith only one card." Dr. Zweinstein pointed out (LP: 4000). "God is never one to roll dice."

"' _God is never one to roll dice_ '?" blinked James. "What does that even mean?"

"Vhen God created Heaven and Earth-" explained Dr. Zweinstein "-he did not do it by relying on luck or chance... He did so vith only his pure vill."

With the audience...

"Those are some famous words..." commented Daisy.

"Like totally!" agreed Emma.

"Uh-huh." put in Pip.

Even Edward was impressed. "' _God is never one to roll dice_ '... This world isn't built on random chance!" he thought to himself. "Up until now, James has kept rolling dice, and he's kept on winning... Even so, it seems as if his good luck has run out."

The intelligent, blue-haired boy looked towards James, knowing that even though his friend was not in a good position at the moment, he still had a chance to turn things around.

"It's my turn!" announced James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : James Hughes (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Bubble Blaster" and "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' Monster Card.

"I Summon 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' in attack mode!"

The aquatic 'Elemental HERO' appeared to the field (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"Thanks to 'Bubbleman's' effect-" The red-haired boy went on, drawing two more cards. "-I draw two more cards when it's the only card on my side of the field!"

His drawn cards were shown to be 'Neo-Spacian Glow Moss' (Effect Monster) and 'Hero Dice' (Spell), and the only card left in his hand was 'Bubble Blaster'. As the audience waited to see what James would do, he made his move...

"It's time to put your theory to the test." James grinned, holding out one of his cards. "I equip 'Bubbleman' with 'Bubble Blaster'! This increases my monster's Attack Power by 800 points!"

A large blaster appeared in 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman's' hands, causing his Attack power to increase a bit (ATK: 800 - 1600).

"And that's not all." continued James, taking and holding out one of his drawn cards. "I play another Spell Card - 'Hero Dice'! I can only activate this card when I control an 'Elemental HERO'-named monster... From there, I'll roll a die, and depending on the resulting number, various effects can happen!"

A large, pink dice appeared on the field before being tossed into the sky.

"Go, dice roll!"

The dice eventually fell to the ground and rolled about before landing on a...

"Vhat?!" gasped Dr. Zweinstein, just as a blue circle appeared all-around him.

"Because I rolled a six, 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' is able to attack you directly!" rejoiced James, entering the Battle Phase. "'Bubbleman', give Gramps there a direct attack!"

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' aimed his new weapon, awaiting the attack name...

"Bubble Shoot, now!"

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' obeyed, firing a bubble blast from his weapon that hit Dr. Zweinstein head-on (LP: 2400).

"But that's not all!" James went on. "Remember your 'Relativity Field'? It weakens the Attack Points your monster based on the Battle Damage you sustain!"

'Brain Dragon' grew weaker (ATK: 2800 - 1200). Just then, Dr. Zweinstein fell onto his behind.

"Impossible!" he gasped.

"Hey, hey! Be careful, sir!" called James. "Don't overdo it!"

"Hey! I'm not ZAT old, you vhippersnapper!" exclaimed Dr. Zweinstein, getting back to his feet. His false teeth then comically popped out of his mouth for a moment. "Ma feef...!"

James sweatdropped. "You sure you're alright?"

Embarrassed, Dr. Zweinstein put his teeth back in. There were a few scattered giggles from the audience over that comical scene. Edward, however, felt sorry for Dr. Zweinstein and such—though he said nothing. Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Dr. Zweinstein, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Allbert Zweinstein (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Non-Fusion Area"

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Non-Fusion Area'.

"The effect of 'Brain Dragon' activates! Zanks to it, I draw zwei more cards from my Deck... However, I must zen select zwei cards from my hand and return zem to ze top of my Deck in any order I choose."

Dr. Zweinstein looked to his hand... It consisted of 'Double Spell', 'Mystical Space Typhoon', and 'Non-Fusion Area'.

"Oh? 'Non-Fusion Area', eh?" The elderly man thought to himself. "Although James' hand is at ein card, he usually needs drei or so cards for a Fusion... In vhich case, I'll still have an extra turn." With that thought he placed both 'Double Spell' (Spell Card) and 'Non-Fusion Area' (Trap Card) both atop of his Deck. "I'm not done yet, James."

James braced himself, watching as the 'Mystical Space Typhoon' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" declared Dr. Zweinstein. "Zis allows me to destroy your 'Bubble Blaster'."

The face-up 'Bubble Blaster' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass, causing the weapon in 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman's' hands to disappear (ATK: 1600 - 800). Finally, the Battle Phase arrived...

"Now, I vill use 'Brain Dragon' to attack your 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'!" Dr. Zweinstein went on, before announcing his monster's attack/effect name... " **BIG BANG BRAINSTORM**!"

'Brain Dragon' obeyed, firing another blast of fire that struck and destroyed 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'. James braced himself as slight damage was sustained from the attack (LP: 600).

"Ho ho ho ho! Are you quite alright, James" chortled Dr. Zweinstein. "I can see your exhaustion. Vould you say to surrendering?"

No answer.

"Hmm? James?"

James started to laugh. "You kidding me?" he asked joyously. "This duel is way too fun for me to just give up!"

"Fun?" quizzed Dr. Zweinstein, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" continued James. "At first, I thought this assembly would be really boring. Now? I'm having the time of my life!"

"But you are losing at the moment. If you surrender now, I'm sure nobody will blame you for it."

"Man, I guess I got you worried about about ' _my_ ' body, Gramps." The red-haired boy continued, before preparing to draw a card. "Besides, the duel's actually about to kick up." He then drew a card with the ever popular Destiny Draw. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : James Hughes (LP: 600)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" and "O - Oversoul"

* * *

On cue, the 'Neo-Spacian Glow Moss' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Neo-Spacian Glow Moss'!"

Appearing onto the field was the glowing, humanoid-like 'Neo-Spacian' (Level: 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 900). James then held his last card out.

"Next, I'll activate 'O - Oversoul'!" The red-haired boy went on. "This Special Summons one 'Elemental HERO' Monster from my Graveyard!" His Graveyard started glowing all white. "Come forth - 'Elemental HERO Neos'!"

In a second, 'Elemental HERO Neos' returned to the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Here we go! It's time for a Contact Fusion!"

"C-Contact Fusion?" gasped Dr. Zweinstein.

"That's right." confirmed James. "A very special-type of Fusion that doesn't require 'Polymerization'."

'Neo-Spacian Glow Moss' and 'Elemental HERO Neos' both leaped into the sky to fuse together.

"Appear - 'Elemental HERO Glow Neos'!"

Appearing on the field, when the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was 'Elemental HERO Neos' without his facemask, but with the top part of his head covered in glowing moss (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"But, how?!" cried Dr. Zweinstein. "Vas zis one of his miracles?"

"'Glow Neos's' Monster Effect activates!" declared James. "Once per turn, he destroys one face-up card that's on my opponent's side of the field! Depending if it's a Spell, Trap, or Monster, he'll gain an additional effect."

Dr. Zweinstein, taking a step back, knew exactly which card his opponent was about to target.

"Say goodbye to your Field Spell Card - 'Relativity Field'!" As James said this, 'Elemental HERO Glow Neos' charged a multi-color orb in his hands. " **SIGNAL BUSTER**!"

'Elemental HERO Glow Neos' hurled the orb, striking and destroying the face-up 'Relativity Field' Field Spell Card. Before long, the whole area turned back into the auditorium.

"My beautiful universe!" panicked Dr. Zweinstein. "It's-!"

"The effect when 'Glow Neos' destroys a Spell Card-" explained James, clenching his fist. "-lets him perform a direct attack on the enemy player!"

"O-Oh no!"

"Oh, yes!" James pointed forth, causing 'Elemental HERO Glow Neos' to gesture his hand forth and charge electricity. " **LIGHTNING STRIKE**!"

'Elemental HERO Glow Neos' obeyed, throwing and striking Dr. Zweinstein with a bolt of glowing lightning.

"Even zough it was going to be a guaranteed safe turn-" The elderly man thought to himself, recoiling from the damage he sustained (LP: 0). "-this was 99.99% impossible!"

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

"That's what makes Duel Monsters so interesting-" James pointed out. "-you never know what will happen next!" He then winked and pointed two fingers of his left hand at Dr. Zweinstein pleasantly. "Gotcha! That was a fun duel, Gramps!"

The holograms soon faded away.

"Do I take zis to mean zat my Grand Unification Zeory was incomplete?" Dr. Zweinstein question unhappily, falling to his knees. "Or zat you, James Hughes, always find a way to surpass logic?"

"I'm just saying that life doesn't always go the way we expect it to." said James, sounding surprisingly wise. "Sometimes things do go alright. But at other times, life can throw a curveball of surprises. The best thing to do is to just expect the unexpected."

The audience started applauding for a great duel. Edward, meanwhile, continued to gaze at both Dr. Zweinstein and James. The duel had clearly given him much to think about.

"Even with all of his theories and calculations-" he said to himself "-Dr. Zweinstein still lost to James."

"So, Edward, what'd you think?" asked Percy, nudging his intelligent friend. "I hope you aren't disappointed that your hero lost the duel."

"Not exactly." said Edward. "I was just surprised at the outcome."

Percy was surprised himself. "You were? Really?"

"Of course." The intelligent, blue-haired boy confirmed. "Not only that, I've also made a decision on something."

As the applauding continued, Diesel suddenly stirred and shot himself awake.

"Huh?! What?! Oh..." mumbled Diesel groggily. "So, what'd I miss?"

(later...)

Soon, the classes and teachers were leaving the auditorium to go back to class. The only ones who did not leave the room were Edward and Dr. Zweinstein.

"So, you've made a choice?" The latter (Dr. Zweinstein) was asking.

"Yes." nodded Edward. "After watching the match between you and James, I shall take up dueling. What about you?"

Dr. Zweinstein sighed. "My Grand Unification Zeory lost to your friend." The elderly man then smiled. "I'm counting on you, young man. You must perfect a new zeory for me!"

"I'll make you proud, Dr. Zweinstein." Edward smiled back, walking over and shaking the man's hand. "Thanks again for coming and giving the lecture."

"You'd better hurry along to your next class." Dr. Zweinstein suggested. "And good luck with your future."

Edward nodded, turned, and left the auditorium. You know, this could be a good start for Edward to become a duelist like the others. Am I right?

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**


	12. Chapter 11

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Just Like Clockwork**

* * *

One early Friday morning, Stanley was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying some breakfast with his Mother before leaving for school. Unlike the other times where they would enjoy having a conversation, they were both very quiet this time around.

"Hmm..." Stanley mumbled dully.

"Hmm..." came the response from Mrs. Hudswell. At last, she finally said something... "Today's the day, Stanley."

Stanley nodded. "I know... THE anniversary..."

The anniversary Stanley was referring to was the anniversary of his Father's murder. Ever since he was killed by The Earl of Demise of the Court of Darkness a couple of years ago, the gray-haired boy and his Mother both had to make do with what they had. After the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament, the family moved to the Island of Sodor so that they could start their lives anew.

"The anniversary where your Father had been kill three years ago." continued Mrs. Hudswell. She got up from the table. "We'll be going to a place at the park, later after school."

"Alright." said Stanley, soon standing up from the table and leaving to catch the bus.

(elsewhere...)

Later after school, Stanley and his Mother were both somewhere in Knapford Park. They were standing before a really big tree, keeping their heads down out of respect.

"Dad..." whispered Stanley sadly. "How Mom and I miss you so much..."

"Why did this have to happen to you?" asked Mrs. Hudswell, sounding just as devastated.

Just then...

"Mrs. Hudswell?" The voice of Emily called out.

"Stanley?" added the voice of Thomas. "What are you both doing?"

Stanley and his Mother both turned and saw Thomas and Emily both walking up. Seeing the sad looks on the two's faces made the blue-haired boy and the dark green-haired girl both feel sorry.

"Oh... Hello, Thomas and Emily..." Mrs. Hudswell greeted solemnly.

"We were giving our respects." answered Stanley. "Today is the anniversary of my Dad's murder, three years ago... Remember, Thomas? When we were in the Duel Monsters spirit world?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling us." confirmed Thomas. "Again, we're really sorry for your loss..."

"In a way, you did avenge your Father's death." Emily pointed out.

"Although I did-" agreed Stanley, looking downward. "-it still hurts that he's not longer with us."

"Hey, hey! No sweat!" came the voice of James. "Your heart will heal itself again, just you wait and see!"

On cue, James, Gordon, and Henry each showed up.

"Going to shoot some hoops?" asked Emily.

"We were, but then we overheard you guys talking." Henry pointed out. "We...came over to help pay our respects."

"But why come to this spot?" put in Gordon. "Mr. Hudswell died in America, not on the Island of Sodor."

"You didn't have him cremated and spread his ashes around this tree, did you?" added James.

"Actually, my Dad loves parks." answered Stanley. "He always said that if he were to pass away, he would want-"

"Huh? What's going on here?" questioned the voice of a young man, interrupting Stanley's sentence.

Everyone looked back.

"Who's that guy?" questioned Gordon.

"Never seen him before." added Henry, blinking.

The young man, 19-years old, in question had short silver hair (similar to Spencer), but his clothing looked old-fashioned.

"Who might you be?" Thomas asked the newcomer.

"My name is Hugo." The teenage boy answered. "Hugo Kruckenberg."

"Hugo Kruckenberg?" repeated James. "Hmm... The last name rings a bell..."

"There's someone in Knapford City with that last name." added Henry. "Cindy Kruckenberg, the clockmaker." He then realized something else. "Hold up, I seem to remember that Mrs. Kruckenberg saying one time she had a son... Maybe, just maybe... Are you that son, by any chance?"

"I'll admit I am." confirmed Hugo. "I'm the son of one of the most famous clock makers in all of the Island of Sodor."

"Weird." cut in Gordon. "When Henry, James, and I visited the shop one time, Cindy angrily told us that said she had no son. Not after he suddenly walked out of her life."

"What?!" cried Hugo. "That can't be the truth! I-I-I happen to be..."

"How long has it been since we heard Cindy say that?" Gordon continued. "Oh yes, about three years ago."

"You walked out on your own Mother?" accused Emily. "How could you?"

"Alright, I did!" admitted Hugo. "But now, I'm back! I... I just can't believe it's been three years already!"

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was three years ago...

" _The cuckoo clock suddenly broke_." narrated Present Day-Hugo. " _I was trying to fix it, even though I had no training in doing so_."

Inside the Kruckenberg family's clock shop, Flashback Hugo was trying to fix the big clock on the top floor...

"Come on." Flashback Hugo grunted. "Why won't you move?"

(elsewhere...)

Outside the shop, Flashback Mrs. Kruckenberg and a few bystanders overheard a loud crash coming from inside the shop. From there, the big clock...stopped working entirely.

(elsewhere...)

Later inside the shop, Flashback Mrs. Kruckenberg was currently scolding her son for breaking the clock even further...

"Not even your Father was able to fix it!" Flashback Mrs. Kruckenberg ranted. "So, how can you expect to do it?!"

"He died before he was able to fix it!" argued Flashback Hugo. "Who cares if he died so soon?"

That harsh comment seemed to really upset his Mother...

"I am so ashamed of you, Hugo!" she exclaimed.

Hearing this made Flashback Hugo cross. "Well, fine! If I'm such a disappointment to you, then I'm leaving!"

With that said, the silver-haired young man walked out and slammed the door behind him.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"I left after our fight." finished Hugo.

Stanley seemed to be most upset. "How could you do that, Hugo?!"

"Huh?" Thomas looked over. "Stanley, you okay?"

"You abandoned your own Mother after she scolded you for a mistake!" Stanley shouted angrily. "Families don't do that to each other!"

"Stanley..." whispered Mrs. Hudswell, knowing that her son really hated stuff like that.

"Hold up." interrupted Emily. "Maybe you left because you thought you weren't good enough."

Hugo sighed. "Yeah, that might have been the reason." he admitted. "I couldn't do it, but now I've become a genius clock fixer. All the training from that old man was long and tiring, but I finally succeeded when he said ' _You have finally done it_ '!"

"Good! Now, go and apologize to your Mother!" demanded Stanley harshly. "Tell her that you left for training, and tell her you're sorry for that fight!"

"Yeah, that's what I should do..." agreed Hugo, but then faltered. "But..."

"You're worried that you'll get into another fight with your Mother, aren't you?" Emily calmly asked.

Hugo smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, a little bit..."

"So, that's how it is?" frowned Stanley.

"Yes... But, if I may add, the stronger your bonds are with your parents, the louder it is to get words across." explained Emily.

Everyone stared at the dark green-haired girl. All of a sudden, Hugo jumped up and took Emily by the hands and stared into her eyes.

"You, miss, say very good things!" The silver-haired young man exclaimed. "Especially since you're a very pretty one."

"T-Thanks...?" stuttered Emily uncomfortably.

Thomas, not looking happy over the fact that someone was hitting on ' _HIS_ ' girl, pulled Hugo away from Emily. Gordon and James both snickered quietly when they saw that scene.

"Look, if you're going to fix that clock, then you need to go, now." said Thomas sternly.

"Not only that-" put in Henry. "-I've also heard that they're going to be replacing the old clock with a new one."

"I-Is that true?!" Hugo blurted out.

Henry nodded gravely. The silver-haired young man cried out and started to run off, when Emily stopped him.

"Wait a second!" she exclaimed. "Are you going there wearing those clothes? You should get into something a bit better."

"She's right, Hugo." agreed Thomas. "I think we can help you with that."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Knapford Mall, Thomas and the others took Hugo to the clothing store to pick up new trends for him. Currently, he was dressed in a smart-looking suit, although he was having a hard time with the tie.

"I'm not sure..." whispered Hugo. "I'm not sure how to tie a necktie."

Gordon walked over. "Just tighten it!" he yelled, grabbing and pulling on it tightly.

Unfortunately, all the tall, blue-haired boy was doing was accidentally choking poor Hugo. Fortunately, Emily stepped in to stop Gordon from potentially killing the silver-haired young man.

"Wait, are you trying to kill him, Gordon?" scolded Emily, before kindly turning to help Hugo. "A necktie, you see..."

Emily took the tie and began to properly tie it together.

"There we go!"

Thomas smiled. "That's a surprise." The blue-haired boy commented pleasantly. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"My Mother and I help my Father with his neckties as well." giggled Emily. "He never gets it right, so he asks either me or my Mother." She stepped away from Hugo. "You look fine, Hugo."

"Alright, are you ready to go and make things right with your Mother, Hugo?" questioned Stanley. "It's been three years, so make it count."

"I'll try." said Hugo, feeling uneasy.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, Hugo found himself standing outside the big clock shop somewhere in the city. With a heavy sigh, he approached the building. Nearby, Stanley and the likes were watching.

"You can do it, Hugo!" called James.

"Y-Yeah..." stuttered Hugo, nervous as can be.

Inside the shop, Mrs. Kruckenberg, an aging woman, turned and started to say something.

"Welco-" She stopped, seeing the young man that was her son. "H-Hugo!"

"H-Hi, Mom." Hugo greeted uneasily. "I-I've been thinking of fixing the clock again, so I've returned."

"The clock?" quizzed Mrs. Kruckenberg.

"Yeah. It's still broken, right? I... The reason I left was to learn how to fix clocks."

Mrs. Kruckenberg recoiled. "Learning?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. I learned from an old man somewhere in England." admitted Hugo. "My trainer always used to tell me ' _You're a genius clock fixer, who comes along only once every ten years!_ ', and so I thought ' _Should I fix that clock?_ '... And thus, here I am!"

(elsewhere...)

Outside the shop, the group watched the discussion from a window.

"Is Hugo...trying to earn forgiveness that way?" groaned Gordon.

"It sorta sounds like he's doing it the wrong way." added James. "It's a good thing Duck's not here, he would have said that little thing..." He then started to imitate his friend... "' _There are two ways of doing things; the Great Western way and the wrong way_ '!"

"Yeah, we get it." deadpanned Henry.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the shop...

"' _Should I finally fix that clock_ ', huh?" growled Mrs. Kruckenberg, who then picked up a chair. "I wonder who it was that broke it in the first place?!"

Screaming, Hugo ran outside the building as the wooden chair was thrown at him. It thankfully missed, but the silver-haired young man did trip and fall down.

"You're the one who broke it, that's who!" shouted an angry Mrs. Kruckenberg. "Not to mention you've left me alone for three, long years!"

Thomas and the others walked up.

"What's going on, Hugo?" asked Emily. "Is there something you hadn't told us?"

Hugo felt even more sheepish. "Well..."

A flashback ensured...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was, again, three years ago. Flashback Hugo was inside the clock tower of the shop, and he was working on fixing the clock.

" _While I was cleaning the gears_ -" Present-Day Hugo narrated. "- _I tried to make it run more efficiently. It wasn't all that easy, mind you_."

While running the clock, Flashback Hugo took notice of a gear not moving. It appeared to be jammed or something.

"Huh? A gear's not moving?" mumbled Flashback Hugo. He got hold of something and stuck it in the center of the gear. "This should get it running again."

With a hammer in-hand, the silver-haired boy bashed on the rod in the gear, starting it up again. While the jammed gear was moving now, another one had gotten stuck, too.

"Huh?" quizzed Flashback Hugo. "That, too?"

With a bash, the gear started moving again. This, however, caused another gear to stop. This repeated for a few seconds.

"Now it's this one?" Flashback Hugo peeped, continuing to ' _fix_ ' the clock. "Hey! Here, too! What, now here! What's happening to this clock?!"

(elsewhere...)

Outside the shop, Flashback Mrs. Kruckenberg and a few bystanders overheard a loud crash coming from inside the shop. From there, the big clock...stopped working entirely.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Are you saying that you now have the confidence to fix our clock?" demanded Mrs. Kruckenberg. "Answer me!"

"I-I have to try it first." protested Hugo meekly.

"Huh, is that it? Don't forget that you've left me all alone for three years, where I was worried sick that you could be hurt or dead! Do you realize how hard it's been waiting for you to return?!"

Poor Hugo felt like he was about to cry. "F-Fine, I understand! If you disown me for not living up to your expectations, then have no Mother!" he ranted. "In fact, I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

Those stinging words seemed to greatly hurt Mrs. Kruckenberg. Before long, Hugo turned to leave, this time for good. Stanley, however, finally had enough.

"Hold up, Hugo!" The gray-haired boy demanded, getting into Hugo's path. "That's it, then? You're done?"

"Yes." confirmed Hugo. "If my own Mom hates me, then I hate her!"

"Your Mother didn't mean what she was saying." insisted Stanley. "She's just upset over your choice of words. Let's just calm down and wait until you're both feeling a bit better."

"She loves that stupid old clock more than her own child!" snapped Hugo. "I hope the council breaks it into a million pieces for all I care!"

"So, you're really fine with this? This is your chance to show the results of your training and such."

Hugo didn't budge, and only pointed at Mrs. Kruckenberg. "Forget it!" The silver-haired young man refused harshly. "I didn't train for that person who doesn't appreciate others like me!"

"Then tell us why you came back here?!" argued Stanley.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Hugo. "How could someone like you understand what I'm going through?!"

That bit really angered Stanley. "You bastard, let me tell you-!" He then stopped himself and calmed down a bit. "Let me tell you that I ' _do_ ' understand... But before you go, let's have a duel."

"A duel?" asked Hugo.

"Yes... If you win, you're free to leave and forget about your Mother." explained Stanley. "But if I win, then you must apologize to Cindy the proper way. I won't forgive or go easy on those who hurt their own Mother and try to walk away like it's nothing! Especially considering that my own Mother and I have been through a lot ever since my Father was murdered three years ago!"

Mrs. Kruckenberg listened to Stanley's words carefully, but then became surprised when Hugo made the following response...

"I accept it... I accept the the duel and its conditions!"

Stanley and Hugo glared at each other, while Thomas and the likes watched from nearby.

"Stanley..." whispered Thomas.

"Is Stanley trying to make Hugo talk to Cindy again by using force?" wondered James.

"So it would seem." answered Henry. "But, maybe he has a plan to make Hugo see sense?"

"Let's wait and see." suggested Gordon.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, Stanley and Hugo both stood on one end of the street, readying their activated Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" Both duelists announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

With the audience...

"There they go." whispered Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Hugo, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Hugo Kruckenberg (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Monster Clock"

* * *

Without wasting a second, he placed the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Monster Clock' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large cuckoo clock with arms legs, and a mouth (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"A Level 1 monster with no Attack or Defense Points." thought Stanley. "It has to have a powerful effect or something."

"I end my turn!" Hugo finished.

"And now, it's my turn!" declared Stanley, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Clock Tower Prison", "Destiny HERO - Drilldark", "Eternal Dread", "D - Spirit", "Destiny HERO - Celestial", and "Destiny HERO - Dread Servant"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' Monster Card, while the rest of his hand consisted of 'Clock Tower Prison', 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark', 'Eternal Dread', 'D - Spirit', and 'Destiny HERO - Celestial'.

"Good." The gray-haired boy thought to himself, taking another card and inserting it into his Field Spell zone. "I activate a Field Spell Card - 'Clock Tower Prison'!"

The scenery began to chance to that of the familiar clock tower setting.

"During your Standby Phases, my card gains a Clock Counter." explained Stanley. "When I have four or more of those counters, I receive no Battle Damage. Not only that, but if my Field Spell Card were to be destroyed if I have four or more Clock Counters, then I can Special Summon 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' from my hand or Deck."

"Come on, Stanley!" called James. "Wipe the floor with that guy!"

"Stanley..." whispered Mrs. Hudswell.

Back in the duel field, Stanley readied another card in his right hand.

"Since I control no 'Destiny HERO'-named monsters, I'll activate another Spell Card..." With that said, he slotted the card into his Duel Disk. On cue, the 'D - Spirit' Spell card materialized face-up on the field. "...I activate 'D - Spirit! This allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Destiny HERO' Monster Card from my hand!"

On cue, the 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Come forth - 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark'!"

Appearing onto the field from the face-up Monster Card, was the 'Destiny HERO' with drills for his arms (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"As my monster was Summoned, I'll activate its effect!" continued Stanley, placing another card onto his Duel Disk. "I'm able to Special Summon another 'Destiny HERO' from my hand with an Attack Power equal to or less than the Attack Points of 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark'! And so, meet 'Destiny HERO - Celestial'!"

The red and black 'Destiny HERO' with a large circular blade on his back appeared on the field and joined his fellow 'Destiny HERO' (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). Just then, the 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' Monster Card materialized face-up beside 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark'.

"I also Normal Summon 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' in attack mode!"

A weaker 'Destiny HERO' with a spear and shield appeared (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 700).

"'Dread Servant's' effect activates!" announced Stanley. "When Summoned, my 'Clock Tower Prison' gains a Clock Counter!"

The clock's hands turned. That meant the 'Clock Tower Prison' now had one Clock Counter.

"Now that's an interesting-looking clock." commented Mrs. Kruckenberg.

Back in the duel field, Hugo scowled over the fact three monsters were ready to attack him directly.

"Listen... Have you ever once really talked to Cindy?" questioned Stanley

"I did!" insisted Hugo. "You're the one who won't listen to words!"

Stanley frowned. "Is that so? Then it would seem to me that you have no confidence."

Hugo, becoming angry with what his opponent was saying, said nothing in response (not yet, anyway).

"Well, it's all fine." The gray-haired boy continued. "When this duel is over, I'll listen to your answer." He then entered the Battle Phase... "'Destiny HERO - Drilldark', attack 'Monster Clock'!"

'Destiny HERO - Drilldark' obeyed, leaping forth and towards 'Monster Clock'.

"Now's the time!" bellowed Hugo. "I activate 'Monster Clock's' effect... Go, and grab the attacking monster!"

'Monster Clock', obeyed the command, suddenly stuck a long tongue out and grabbed 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark'.

"What?!" gasped Stanley.

"'Monster Clock' is able to grab the attacking monster." explained Hugo. "Amusing, wouldn't you say? And when an enemy monster is absorbed, 'Monster Clock' gains the Attack Points of the stolen monster! This will make 'Monster Clock' as strong as your 'Destiny HERO - Celestial'!"

'Monster Clock' grew more powerful (ATK: 0 - 1600).

"Not a chance!" interrupted Stanley. "I'll use 'Celestial' to attack 'Monster Clock', anyway!"

'Destiny HERO - Celestial' obeyed, diving forward towards 'Monster Clock'. That was what Stanley had been waiting for...

"Now the effect of 'Destiny HERO - Celestial' activates!"

"Say what?!" gasped Hugo.

Stanley smirked. "When attacking, I can have 'Celestial' target one Spell Card you control and destroy it. Since 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark' is equipped to 'Monster Clock', it counts as a Spell Card!"

'Monster Clock', who began crying out in surprise, felt 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark' vanish from within.

"In addition, the opponent takes 500 points of damage!" added Stanley.

Hugo lost some Life Points (LP: 3500). Not only that, the attack from 'Destiny HERO - Celestial' was not ending, either.

"But with that, I can snatch your monster!" Hugo pointed out. "Grab 'Celestial' now, 'Monster Clock'!"

'Monster Clock' shot its tongue out again, grabbing 'Destiny HERO - Celestial' and swallowing it. From there, the clock-like monster grew stronger (ATK: 0 - 1600). Despite his attack stopping, Stanley wasn't finished with his turn...

"I set one card facedown-" he said, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. On cue, a facedown card materialized before him. "-and end my turn."

Mrs. Kruckenberg watched the duel carefully, as did Thomas, Emily, James, Henry, Gordon, and Mrs. Hudswell. Back in the field field, Hugo stared long and hard at his opponent. Stanley was the former champion of the state of Washington in the United States, and so would not be easy to defeat.

"I'll have to be on my guard if I want a chance against this guy." Hugo thought to himself, before drawing a card and speaking aloud. "You've really done it, now... My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Hugo Kruckenberg (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"As it's your Standby Phase, my 'Clock Tower Prison' gains another Clock Counter!" declared Stanley. "That brings the total of counters my card has to two!"

The giant clock turned again.

"Two more, and you'll sustain no more Battle Damage." mumbled Hugo, who then readied a card. "No matter... I'll destroy both your monsters with this!" He turned it over and revealed it to be a Monster Card. "Behold 'Clock Knight No. 12'!"

Appearing onto the field was a large number 12 with arms, legs, and a knight's helmet (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000).

"Not only that-" continued Hugo, just as a Spell Card called 'Clockwork' materialized face-up on the field. "-I'll also activate a Spell Card called 'Clockwork'! This allows me to Special Summon a monster from my hand with a Level that's lower than 'Clock Knight No. 12'!"

On cue, the face-up "Clockwork' Spell Card turned into an Effect Monster Card called 'Clock Knight No. 3'.

"I'll Special Summon this monster - 'Clock Knight No. 3'!"

A large number 3 with the same arms and legs appeared, too (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 300).

"That monster's Level is lower than that of 'Clock Knight No. 12'..." Stanley realized. "Because of that, it can be brought out."

"Yup." nodded Hugo. "And not only that, the Monster Effects of 'Clock Knight No. 12' and 'Clock Knight No. 3' are what I'm aiming to use... I flip a coin, and if it lands on heads, they will gain 1200 Attack Points until the End Phase. However, if the coin instead lands on tails, then they will be destroyed."

"As much as 1200?" worried Stanley.

"In addition-" The silver-haired young man went on. "-if there's a different 'Clock Knight' on the field, then I can redo the coin toss once!"

"You can?!"

In the audience...

"It would seem Hugo is a tougher duelists than I first thought." admitted James.

"On the field, 'Clock Knight No. 3' and 'Clock Knight #12' are there." added Thomas.

"Since the two different 'Clock Knights' can toss a coin-" put in Emily. "-the probability of the effects succeeding are increased."

Back in the duel field, 'Clock Knight No. 12' flipped a coin into the air.

"Sun is heads, and Moon is tails." Hugo pointed out. "Now, let's succeed in the coin toss... Come on, Sun!"

The coin, however, landed on Moon (tails).

"Tails!" exclaimed Hugo, but quickly recovered. "However, I can redo the coin toss!"

'Clock Knight No. 12' flipped the coin again. This time, it landed on Sun (heads).

"Alright, I got it!" The silver-haired young man rejoiced. "'Clock Knight No. 12' gains 1200 extra Attack Points!"

'Clock Knight No. 12' grew stronger (ATK: 1200 - 2400). The audience was very surprised by the outcome. Even then, it wasn't over yet...

"And then, with 'Clock Knight No. 3's' effect, I'll flip a coin again!" continued Hugo eagerly. "Success on my part will put my monster at 1500 Attack Points!"

'Clock Knight No. 3' flipped a coin, and, much to Hugo's happiness, it landed on Sun (heads).

"The sun has shown itself!" Hugo cheered. "That gives 'Clock Knight No. 3' 1200 more Attack Points!"

'Clock Knight No. 3' grew stronger (ATK: 300 - 1500). Then, the Battle Phase came...

"BATTLE! 'Clock Knight No. 12', attack 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant'!"

'Clock Knight No. 12' obeyed, charging forward with his sword. It looked like 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' was about to bite the dust, along with Stanley taking major damage...

"Say goodbye to half of your Life Points!" laughed Hugo.

"You think I'll let that happen?" retorted Stanley, making the silver-haired young man ease up. "Facedown card, open!"

Hugo cringed. "F-Facedown card?!"

On cue, the gray-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"'Eternal Dread'!" announced Stanley. "This adds two more Clock Counters onto 'Clock Tower Prison'!"

The large clock spun until it hit midnight.

"T-That means-!" spluttered Hugo.

"With four Clock Counters, all Battle Damage I take becomes zero!" declared Stanley.

'Clock Knight No. 12' struck 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' with its sword. The 'Destiny HERO' Monster exploded and clouded the gray-haired boy's field. Stanley braced himself, but thankfully took no damage.

"'Dread Servant's' effect also activates! When destroyed by battle, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on my side of the field!" He pointed up. "And now, I choose to destroy..." The gray-haired boy was pointing at the 'Clock Tower Prison'. "...my own Field Spell Card!"

The giant clock tower immediately exploded as the scenery returned to normal. From the dust and smoke, a new figure was shown.

"W-What's that?" asked Hugo nervously.

"You forgotten already? When 'Clock Tower Prison' is destroyed while it has at least four Clock Counters-" explained Stanley, taking a card from his Deck and placing it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' from my Deck!"

"W-What?!"

The gray-haired boy smirked. "Yup..." he confirmed. "And just so you know, this is one of my ace monsters!"

The smoke cleared as 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' stood before Hugo and his three monsters (Level: 8/ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

"The effect of 'Dreadmaster' activates! **DREAD WALL**!" continued Stanley, just as two cards slipped out of the Graveyard. "When Summoned, all non-'Destiny HERO' Monsters I control are destroyed, and then I target two 'Destiny HERO' Monster Cards from my Graveyard and Special Summon them onto my field in defense mode!"

The 'Destiny HERO - Drilldark' Monster Card and 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' Monster Card both materialized face-up on the field.

"Come on - 'Drilldark' and 'Dread Servant'!"

The two mentioned monsters returned to the field.

"The Attack and Defense Power of 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster'-" explained Stanley. "-is determined by the total amount of Attack Points of every other 'Destiny HERO' Monster that I control."

"That's 2000 Attack and defense Points apiece!" realized Hugo.

'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' grew stronger (ATK: 0 - 2000/DEF: 0 - 2000). Not about to let Stanley win that easily, Hugo pointed forth towards 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant'.

"'Clock Knight No. 3', attack 'Dread Servant' and weaken 'Dreadmaster'!"

'Clock Knight No. 3' obeyed, lunging forth with his sword in an attempt to bring 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' down again.

"Your monster is doomed!" insisted Hugo.

"Are you sure about that?" quizzed Stanley, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to-?"

"'Dreadmaster', protect my monsters with Dread Barrier!" The gray-haired boy ordered.

On cue, 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' suddenly blocked the attack, withstanding it like it was nothing.

"HUH?!" gawked Hugo, shocked over the turn of events. "What's going on? Why is 'Dreadmaster' blocking my attack, and why aren't you losing any Life Points?!"

"During the turn 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' is summoned-" explained Stanley, once again taking no damage (LP: 4000). "-the monsters he Special Summons are unable to be destroyed by battle, and I take no Battle Damage."

Hugo was not happy. "Dammit! In that case, I'll have to buff my Life Points with this card!" He held out another card from his hand. "'Gift of Compensation'(!)! At the cost of letting you draw a card from your Deck, I gain 500 Life Points for each monster you control."

Stanley drew a card as Hugo's Life Points rose by 1500, due to there being three monsters on Stanley's side of the field (LP: 5000).

"I end my turn!" announced Hugo, just as the Attack Power of both 'Clock Knight No. 3' (ATK: 1500 - 300) and 'Clock Knight No. 12' (ATK: 2400 - 1200) returned to normal.

"You're using the effects freely beside it being a Gamble Deck..." mumbled Stanley. "Are you joking?! Real life isn't as easy to do as that!" He drew another card and took his turn. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Card of Spell Containment"

* * *

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Card of Spell Containment' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate Card of Spell Containment!" Stanley announced, drawing two more cards. "At the cost of not being able to activate anymore Spell Cards or setting for the rest of the turn, I draw two more cards from my Deck."

His drawn cards were 'Destiny HERO - Dynatag' and 'Destiny HERO - Dunker', both being Effect Monster Cards.

"Both cards are monsters." The gray-haired boy thought to himself. "They're also just what I was waiting for!" He spoke aloud, placing a card onto his Duel Disk (sideways). "Come on - 'Destiny HERO - Dunker', defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a 'Destiny HERO' wearing an aquatic suit (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700). From there, 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' grew stronger (ATK: 2000 - 3200). Not being done, Stanley then sent the last card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"I activate 'Dunker's' effect! By sending one 'Destiny HERO' Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

'Destiny HERO - Dunker' jumped into the air, dove down, and struck Hugo. The silver-haired young man cried out and got knocked back some (LP: 4500).

"I still have more Life Points than you do!" argued Hugo.

"So, you say." retorted Stanley, just as 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' went into a defensive stance. "I switch 'Destiny HERO - Dread Servant' into defense mode... And, finally, I'll activate the effect of the 'Destiny HERO - Dynatag' in my Graveyard!"

The spirit of the mentioned monster appeared on the field briefly.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Hugo.

"By removing 'Dynatag' from my Graveyard-" explained Stanley. "-I can increase the overall Attack Power of one 'Destiny HERO' I control by 1000 points until the End Phase."

The spirit of 'Destiny HERO - Dynatag' merged with 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster', causing the latter to roar, beat his chest, and grow even stronger (ATK: 3200 - 4200).

"Eek!" squeaked Hugo.

"Now, attack 'Clock Knight No. 3, 'Drilldark!" commanded Stanley.

'Destiny HERO - Drilldark' obeyed, drilling through and destroying 'Clock Knight No. 3'. Hugo cried out as he sustained damage (LP: 3200).

"But I'm not done!" continued Stanley. "Attack 'Clock Knight No. 12', 'Dreadmaster'... **PREDATOR OF DREADNOUGHT**!"

'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' obeyed, lunging forth and punching 'Clock Knight No. 12'. The enemy monster fell back, landed on the ground, and shattered into shards of glass just like that. Hugo cringed hard as he sustained massive damage from the attack (LP: 200).

"My turn is over." finished Stanley.

'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster's' Attack Power dropped by 1000 points (ATK: 4200 - 3200). After a moment of silence...

"You win." sighed Hugo, turning away from the duel field.

"What?" gasped Stanley.

The audience was also surprised by what Hugo had said.

"You all heard me." said Hugo. "I quit. You're going to win anyway, so why should it make a difference?"

"You're gonna give up that easily?" accused Stanley.

"What am I supposed to do if you control a monster as powerful as 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster'?! It gets stronger for every other 'Destiny HERO' Monster you control!"

"Don't complain!" snapped Stanley, shutting the silver-haired young man up. "You're giving up without even trying? Are you telling me you've put all that big talk as a front, and the only thing on your mind is running away?! That's pathetic!"

The audience listened onto Stanley's speech...

"Why the hell won't you make up with your own Mother? You said you were training, yes? Don't you even have the confidence to make things right with Cindy and fix the broken clock?!"

Hugo slowly started to breakdown. "S-Shut up!" he ordered. "How can I make things right if she won't even give me a chance?!"

A flashback ensured.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Several moments of Flashback Hugo attempting to fix and clean clocks were shown, but he wasn't exactly successful in his attempts. This earned him a scolding from his boss...

"What is this horrible work?!" demanded the old man from the story Hugo told. "Can't you even complete the simplest of tasks?!"

Flashback Hugo said nothing.

(elsewhere...)

In his room one night, Flashback Hugo stayed up continuing to try and fix a broken clock.

" _You...really don't have the confidence to fix that clock, do you_?" The voice of Stanley questioned.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"The confidence to make up with Cindy, or the confidence to fix your Father's clock." Stanley went on. "You haven't learned anything!"

Hugo recoiled, but said nothing.

"Don't you think Stanley's taking this whole thing a little too seriously?" whispered James. "I mean, this issue between Hugo and his Mom is really none of our business."

"Considering that he and I've been going through so much since his Father died-" sighed Mrs. Hudswell. "-I can understand Stanley's feelings, right now..."

Back in the duel field...

"So, what're you doing to do, Hugo?" continued Stanley. "Give up? Or are you going to continue the fight?"

After a moment of silence, Hugo spoke up while drawing a card.

"I draw..."

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Hugo Kruckenberg (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 32  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and "Time Wizard"

* * *

The sight of his drawn card made the silver-haired young man's eyes widen.

"This card..." he murmured. It was shown to be the 'Time Wizard' Monster Card. "I got this rare card from one of my recent Duel Packs... It's supposed to be normally weak in stats, but comes with a deadly effect..."

"Well?" cut in Stanley. "What're you going to play?"

The audience waited to see what would happen next. At last, the play came...

"I Summon 'Time Wizard' in attack mode!" declared Hugo, placing his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

The familiar clock-like monster appeared to the field (Level: 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 400).

"The 'Time Wizard'!" gasped Stanley.

With the audience...

"Isn't that Percy's card?" asked James, looking surprised to say the least.

"'Time Wizard' is a rare card, you know." explained Thomas. "Hugo must've gotten lucky in getting it from a pack."

Back in the duel field...

"I activate Time Wizard's Monster Effect!" declared Hugo, just as a coin was given to him. "I must flip a coin and call heads or tails."

"'Time Wizard's' effect recently got modified into a coin toss-based one instead of a roulette-based on." Stanley thought to himself. "Either way, it's still risky."

"I call...heads!" said Hugo, flipping the coin.

As the coin soared through the sky in slow motion, the silver-haired young man started to do some serious thinking...

"Do I really not have the guts to fix my mistakes?" Hugo thought to himself. "Did I walk out on my Mother just because I was afraid?" While thinking, several images of his past started to flash before his own eyes. "Dad..."

" _ **What's wrong**_?" The voice of the late Mr. Kruckenberg echoed. " _ **Do you like watching**_?"

" _ **I do**_!" came the response of Young Hugo, sounding very happy. " _ **I really do**_!"

Hugo was being shown a vision of himself watching his Father's work when he was little.

"That's right... I liked it." The silver-haired young man thought to himself. "Watching my Father repair clocks... I always enjoyed watching him repair the clocks..."

More scenes from the past were shown flashing before Hugo's eyes.

"That's why I eventually wanted to pick up where he left off when he died... But, not matter what I tried, I could never live up to his legacy..."

In another scene, Mr. Kruckenberg was shown talking to Young Hugo under a tree.

"Your Mother is only saying that because she cares about you." Mr. Kruckenberg insisted. "She just wants you to live up to the best of your abilities. I won't be around forever, you know."

"Mom..." whispered Hugo. Shaking his head, the slow motion sequence came to an end. "This coin toss will determine the duel outcome!"

The coin suddenly came down, landing on Hugo's hand.

"It all comes down to this." Stanley thought to himself.

Everyone else awaited for the results of the coin toss. Finally, Hugo announced the words...

"My choice...is heads!"

He slowly lifted his hand to see the result... The coin was shown to be on...

"It's heads!" Hugo announced at last, making everyone in the area gasp at the lucky guess. "Because I was right, the effect of 'Time Wizard' will destroy all monsters on your side of the field, Stanley!"

Time Wizard raised its wand into the air and performed the ever handy Time Magic effect. A vortex appeared above Stanley's monsters, aging them all into dust.

"Stanley's monsters were completely wiped out!" exclaimed Henry.

"And he's open for a direct attack!" added James.

Back in the duel field...

"I'm not finished yet." insisted Hugo, just as the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I activate 'Monster Reborn', and revive the fallen 'Clock Knight No. 12'!"

'Clock Knight No. 12' reappeared on the field.

"And, again, I'll use the effect of my 'Clock Knights' to buff their Attack Power!" continued Hugo. "'Clock Knight No. 12', flip the coin!"

The coin was tossed into the air. It landed on...Sun (heads).

"With it on Sun, 'Clock Knight No. 12' gains 1200 more Attack Points!" rejoiced Hugo, just as his monster grew stronger (ATK: 1200 - 2400). "Direct attack, now!"

'Clock Knight No. 12' obeyed, slashing at Stanley with his sword and pushing him back a bit (LP: 1600).

"One last attack!" declared Hugo. "'Monster Clock', with your 1600 Attack Points, we're about to win!"

'Monster Clock' lunged forward. Thomas and the others watched as it looked like Stanley was about to be defeated.

"It looks like I win, Stanley!" declared Hugo.

Stanley finally spoke up... "Not a chance." he said sternly. "You're wrong, Hugo."

"Huh?"

"This duel is about to end with my victory." The gray-haired boy continued. "I still have one more card in my hand, and it's all I need to put an end to the match."

"What could it be?" asked Hugo.

Stanley held the card up and turned it over, revealing a second copy of the 'Destiny HERO - Dynatag' Monster Card.

"Since I'm being attacked, I'll send a second copy of 'Destiny HERO - Dynatag' from my hand to the Graveyard." explained Stanley, discarding his card. "By doing so, all Battle Damage I sustain in this attack is reduced to zero. However, both players will sustain 1000 points of damage in exchange."

Hugo gasped (LP: 200). "But that means..."

"Correct." nodded Stanley (LP: 1600). "I'll survive, but you..."

A large explosion sounded all across the field. Everyone in the audience braced themselves from the force of the attack, before looking to see what just happened.

"What exactly did Stanley just do?" questioned James.

"He...won." Thomas slowly answered.

Back in the duel field, the smoke cleared away to reveal both Stanley and Hugo. The former was still standing (LP: 600), while former wasn't so lucky (LP: 0).

"You're the winner." mumbled Hugo in defeat.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Stanley Hudswell wins!**

* * *

The remaining holograms faded, and nobody in the audience said a word about the results. Both players were breathing hard from their match.

"You've...beaten me..." whispered Hugo, breathing hard.

"That's right, I...have..." said Stanley, breathing just as hard. He then pointed to Mrs. Kruckenberg nearby. "Now then, I think you owe someone an apology."

Once all was calm again, Hugo and his Mother stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The former honestly didn't know what to say. The latter, however, soon began to slowly walk towards her son.

"Hugo..." whispered Mrs. Kruckenberg. "I... I've missed you so much..."

"Mom..." murmured Hugo. He then made a confession... "It's just as Stanley's been saying... I wanted to work harder and eventually be able to fix the clock..." He started shaking hard as he became overwhelmed with emotion. "As I studied clocks more and more, the more I understand how great my Father was..."

"Hugo..." Mrs. Kruckenberg said once more, allowing her son to continue speaking.

"Dad's cuckoo clock is important to me! I trained, and so I... I understand that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fix it!" The silver-haired young man started to tear up. "I'm so ashamed of myself, because Dad died before I could finish the job... And I'm ashamed of myself for breaking the big clock! And I'm also ashamed of myself for not being able to carry out your wishes... But the thing I'm most ashamed of myself for, is that I abandoned you for three years to prove myself..."

The audience was quiet during this moment.

"Mom, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" screamed Hugo through his tears. "I know you think I'm a terrible son for what I've done, and I honestly don't blame you for it!"

Mrs. Kruckenberg, however, approached her son and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, too..." Was all the woman could say.

Hugo was confused. "Huh? You're sorry?" he wept. "But I ran away on you! What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"It was my own fault for making you feel as if I didn't care about you." insisted Mrs. Kruckenberg. "If I hadn't been so hard on you, maybe I wouldn't have driven you into running away. I just wanted you to live up to the best of your abilities."

That did it...

"MAMA!" screamed Hugo, crying hard.

"HUGO!" Mrs. Kruckenberg also screamed, beginning to cry herself.

It was quite a tearful reunion between a Mother and her son. Stanley, while watching the touching moment, was approached by his Mother, Thomas, Emily, Gordon, Henry, and James.

"You were wonderful out there, Stanley!" praised Emily.

"Great work." added Thomas.

Stanley said nothing in response. He was merely glad he was able to bring a Mother and son back together.

"Stanley?" quizzed Gordon.

"Are you okay?" added Mrs. Hudswell.

After what seemed like forever to everyone else, Stanley finally said something...

"They're together again..." The gray-haired boy whispered. "Both Hugo and Cindy have made amends... What I said during the duel must've finally knocked some sense into Hugo..."

(elsewhere...)

That evening, everyone was outside the clock shop waiting to see if Hugo could actually repair the big clock.

"Do you think he'll do it?" asked Emily.

"I trust him." answered Mrs. Kruckenberg.

Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, the clock's bell chimed. Not only that, it also came alive as a song began to play.

"It's working again!" realized Henry. "You guys think-?"

"Hugo has succeeded!" put in Stanley.

Out of the bottom of the large clock, several figures appeared and played their instruments. Just then, Hugo emerged from the entrance of the shop.

"I... I actually did it." The silver-haired young man mumbled, growing happier by the second. "I fixed the shop's clock! I've succeeded in following my Father's footsteps!"

"Good work, Hugo!" cheered Henry.

"Your Father would be proud if he were still here with us." came from Mrs. Kruckenberg, before looking up to the sky. "Even then, I know he's watching us from where he is..."

In the setting sun, a vision of Mr. Kruckenberg's spirit appeared smiling at his son and wife, happy to see that Hugo has followed well in his footsteps. Happy ending all-around, right?

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**


	13. Chapter 12

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Wining and Dueling**

* * *

Opening up in the schoolyard of Sodor High School during lunch hour... Nia and Mavis were both in the middle of a friendly match of Duel Monsters.

"You're doing well, Mavis!" called Nia (LP: 3800). "You're getting so much better!"

She currently controlled 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' (attack mode), a face-up Card called 'Howl of the Wild', and a facedown card.

"Thanks!" replied Mavis (LP: 800), who currently controlled 'Cyber Angel Natasha' (defense mode). "It's your turn, Nia!"

Nia nodded and drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Nia Kur (LP: 3800)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Playful Possum' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Playful Possum' in attack mode!" announced Nia.

Appearing onto the field was a rather cheerful-looking possum (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 600).

"With your monster being stronger than my own-" The African young woman went on. "-I'll activate 'Playful Possum's' effect."

Just then, 'Playful Possum' shattered into shards of glass.

"Your monster's been destroyed?" gasped Mavis.

"As a Beast-Type monster has been destroyed-" explained Nia, suddenly taking a Life Point hit (LP: 2800). "-I'll pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a second copy of 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' from my Graveyard in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a second 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800), joining the second one for battle (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"It's time for battle!" declared Nia, entering the Battle Phase. "I'll use the first copy of 'Green Baboon' to attack 'Cyber Angel Natasha'!"

The first 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' obeyed, charging towards 'Cyber Angel Natasha' with its club in-hand.

"The effect of 'Cyber Angel Natasha' activates!" exclaimed Mavis. "Once per turn, I can negate the attack of the opponent's monster on a Ritual Monster I control - in this case, 'Cyber Angel Natasha'!"

With a screech, 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' brought its club down onto its unfortunate victim, but 'Cyber Angel Natasha' quickly blocked the attack.

"Your attack has been deflected!"

"A clever counter." admitted Nia, just as the first 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' was forced to back off. "But, thankfully, I have a second monster to attack!"

'Cyber Angel Natasha' was struck by the second 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest's' club, destroying her in an explosive. Mavis cried out from the force of the attack, but thankfully sustained no damage. Just then, the face-up 'Howl of the Wild' Trap Card started glowing all white.

"My 'Howl of the Wild's' effect activates!" announced Nia, pointing forth. "As one of my monsters has destroyed one of your own, you sustain 300 points of damage for every Beast-Type monster I control."

Mavis started glowing all red, causing her to cry out again as she lost more Life Points (LP: 200). At that point, a facedown card materialized on the field.

"Finally, I'll set one more card and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Mavis, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Mavis Drewry (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Cyber Angel Dakini", "Preparation of Rites", and "Incarnated Machine Angel"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Incarnated Machine Angel', and the rest of her hand consisted of 'Cyber Angel Dakini' and 'Preparation of Rites'.

"Alright! Now, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Preparation of Rites'!" As the blonde-haired girl said this, the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "This lets me add a Ritual Spell and a Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster Card from the Deck to my hand."

Looking through her Deck, Mavis selected two cards and added them to her hand. From there, she selected another card from her hand and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"From there, I'll activate 'Machine Angel Absolute Ritual'!" continued Mavis, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "Thanks to this, I can Tribute monsters from my hand or field or shuffle Fairy or Warrior-Type monsters from my Graveyard into my Deck in order to Ritual Summon a 'Cyber Angel' Ritual Monster!"

Two cards slid out from Mavis's Graveyard, allowing her to take them and shuffle them into her Deck.

"I'll shuffle both 'Cyber Petit Angel' and 'Etoile Cyber' into my Deck to Ritual Summon a Level 6 monster - 'Cyber Angel Idaten'!"

Appearing onto the field was the pink and black colored 'Cyber Angel' (Level: 6/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000). Just then, another card emerged from the Graveyard, causing Mavis to take it and add it to her hand.

"When Ritual Summoned, 'Cyber Angel Idaten' lets me add a Ritual Spell from my Graveyard into my hand. Not only that, I'll also activate the effect of the 'Cyber Angel Natasha in my Graveyard! By banishing another 'Cyber Angel' in my Graveyard, I can revive 'Cyber Angel Natasha' and take control of one of the opponent's monsters."

On cue, the spirit of 'Cyber Angel Benten' briefly appeared on the field before fading away into oblivion. This caused 'Cyber Angel Natasha' to return to the field.

"With 'Natasha' brought back-" continued Mavis, who clenched her fist. "-I'll take control of one of your 'Green Baboons'!"

'Cyber Angel Natasha' then took control of a copy of Nia's 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest'.

"Next, I'll activate another effect of 'Cyber Angel Natasha! I will recover Life Points equal to half of 'Green Baboon's' Attack Power." Mavis regained Life Points (LP: 1500), just before holding another card out. "Finally, I'll activate a Continuous Spell - 'Incarnated Machine Angel'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"That's a new one." mused Nia.

In the audience, Rebecca was watching the duel between Mavis and Nia.

"I wonder what a card like that does." The young woman wondered.

Back in the duel field...

"Thanks to this Spell Card-" explained Mavis. "-my 'Cyber Angel' Monsters cannot be destroyed in battle. In addition, if I were to take damage, I can tribute a 'Cyber Angel' on my field or in my hand to Summon another one."

'Cyber Angel Idaten' got into a battle stance as the command was given...

"Attack 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' at once!"

'Cyber Angel Idaten' obeyed, charging at the 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' still on Nia's side of the field. 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest', gave a screech and swiped its club at the attacking 'Cyber Angel Idaten', striking and forcing the monster to back off.

"Thanks to 'Incarnated Machine Angel', my monster was spared from destruction." said Mavis (LP: 500). "And since I've sustained damage, I can also activate the other effect of my Spell Card!"

'Cyber Angel Idaten' faded away in streaks of blue. With that done, Mavis raised a card up and slammed it onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

" ** _Come forth, Level 8 - 'Cyber Angel Dakini'_**!" she announced.

The four armed, blue skinned 'Cyber Angel' appeared on the field in place of 'Cyber Angel Idaten' (Level: 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400).

"With 'Cyber Angel Idaten' tributed-" Mavis went on still. "-her effect will increase the Attack Power and Defense Power of all Ritual Monsters I control by 1000 points!"

"What?!" gasped Nia.

'Cyber Angel Dakini' grew even stronger (ATK: 2700 - 3700/DEF: 2400 - 3400), as did 'Cyber Angel Natasha' (ATK: 1000 - 2000/DEF: 1000 - 2000). Suddenly, 'Cyber Angel Dakini' started doing something.

"Not only that, I'll also activate the effect of 'Cyber Angel Dakini'!" boomed Mavis. "When Ritual Summoned, I can select one monster you control and send it directly to the Graveyard—namely, your 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest'!"

'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' shattered into shards of glass.

"And, since I've Summoned 'Dakini' during the Battle Phase-" Mavis pointed out. "-she's able to attack!"

'Cyber Angel Dakini' leaped into the air and dove towards Nia with her weapons in all four hands.

"Facedown card, open!" announced the African young woman, just as one of her two facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Battle Instinct'! As you're declaring a direct attack, I'll Special Summon a monster from my hand in attack mode, and intercept your action!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Nimble Momonga' materialized face-up on the field.

"Appear - 'Nimble Momonga'!"

Appearing onto the field was a squirrel-like monster (Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100). 'Cyber Angel Dakini', not to be fazed, easily struck down the weaker monster. Nia, despite taking near fatal damage, was grinning big (LP: 100).

"The effect of 'Nimble Momonga' activates!" she declared (LP: 1100). "First, I recover 1000 Life Points when my monster is destroyed by battle." Nia then drew two more cards from her Deck and placed them onto her Duel Disk. "Not only that, I can Special Summon two more copies of 'Nimble Momonga' from my Deck in facedown defense mode."

On cue, two more 'Nimble Momongas' appeared on the field (facedown defense position, that is).

"Strike one of them down, 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest'!" commanded Mavis.

'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' obeyed, striking down a 'Nimble Momonga' with a blow from its club (when the card flipped face-up and revealed itself).

"Again, I gain 1000 more Life Points!" insisted Nia (LP: 2100). She then smirked. "Not only that... By destroying two of my monsters, you've fallen into my trap!"

Mavis felt nervous. "Trap, you say?" she asked warily.

"Yes..." As Nia spoke, she took a card from her hand, allowed two cards to eject from her Graveyard and fade away into oblivion, and then hold it out. "As a Beast-Type monster I control was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Banish two Beast-Type monsters from my Graveyard and Special Summon, from my hand, 'Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a yellow version of 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800). Growing more nervous, Mavis had to end her turn there and then.

"I...end my turn." she admitted, before adding a card from her Graveyard to her hand. "During the End Phase, I can add 'Cyber Angel Idaten' into my hand thanks to 'Dakini's' effect."

With the audience...

"Both duelists are about even." whispered Rebecca. "The question, however, is who will emerge triumphant?"

The answer would come soon...

"It's my turn!" announced Nia, drawing a card. "Draw card!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Nia Kur (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 36  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

"Now, since it's my Standby Phase, I activate the effect of the 'Playful Possum' in the Graveyard and Special Summon it back onto my field."

The 'possum' returned to the field. From there, a Spell Card called 'Owner's Seal' materialized face-up on the field, compliments of Nia.

"Next, I'll activate 'Owner's Seal'!" she went on. "This returns control of all monsters on the field to their original owners."

'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' went back over to Nia's side of the field. From there, the African young woman then grabbed at the facedown card on her Duel Disk and flipped it face-up...

"Not only that, I'll also Flip Summon my remaining 'Nimble Momonga'..."

The remaining 'Nimble Momonga' appeared on the field. Not only that, a Monster Card called 'Elephun' also materialized face-up on the field beside 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest'.

"...and throw this in attack mode - the Tuner Monster 'Elephun'!" finished Nia.

Appearing onto the field was a furry elephant's head with wings (Level: 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 300).

"A Tuner Monster?!" gasped Mavis.

"Here comes a Synchro Summon..." Rebecca predicted, having heard of the Synchro Summon method.

Indeed so...

"I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Nimble Momonga', and my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Playful Possum', with the Level 2 Tuner Monster, 'Elephun'!" announced Nia.

'Elephun' turned into two Synchro Rings and flew over 'Playful Possum' and 'Nimble Momonga'. The symbols 2 plus 2 plus 2 equals 6 were briefly shown.

" ** _Synchro Summon_**!" Nia went on, raising her right hand into air. " ** _Come forth - 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'_**!"

Appearing onto the field, when the Synchro Summon sequence ended, was a large blue wolf with three heads (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"How'd you learn to Synchro Summon, Nia?" questioned Mavis.

"You can thank my duel with Matt for teaching me." chuckled Nia. "Even then, anybody can perform this method as long as they have the right cards."

From there, her remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Now, I'll activate a Trap Card - 'Super Rush Recklessly'!

"What does that card do?" asked Mavis.

"By targeting and destroying a Beast-Type monster I control, I can target and send a monster you control back into your Deck!" answered Nia, just as 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' gave a screech. "I'll target and destroy my 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest', and then I'll target your 'Cyber Angel Natasha' and send it back into your Deck!"

'Cyber Angel Natasha' turned into an orb of light and returned to Mavis's Deck, while 'Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest' shattered into shards of glass. At that point, the Battle Phase commenced...

"It's time, 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'!" Nia declared to her monster. "Go and attack 'Cyber Angel Dakini' with Wolf's Fang!"

"But, why?!" demanded Mavis, looking and sounding shocked. "Your monster is weaker than my own!"

'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' charged at 'Cyber Angel Dakini', who countered with a quick strike from her staff. The wolf-like monster fell back, hit the ground, and shattered into shards of glass.

"The attack was worth it..." winced Nia, taking damage from her failed attack (LP: 800). "'Celestial Wolf Lord's' effect activates... **BLUE SUBLIMATION**!"

Suddenly, 'Cyber Angel Dakini' began to grow weak.

"What?!" Mavis recoiled. "What's going on?!"

"'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius', when destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, will target and weaken one monster the opponent controls and lower its Attack Power by 2400 points!" explained Nia. "'Dakini' has 3700 Attack points, but it will now become 1300!"

'Cyber Angel Dakini's' Attack Power decreased greatly (ATK: 3700 - 1300), while 'Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest' stood ready to end the duel.

"I still have 'Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest' ready to attack, too."

"This can't be!" wailed Mavis, realizing her situation.

"While 'Incarnated Machine Angel' will protect your monster from destruction-" put in Nia. "-it won't protect your Life Points from being depleted!"

Raising its bow, 'Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest' fired an arrow at 'Cyber Angel Dakini', impaling the female monster in her chest. Crying out, Mavis lost the rest of her Life Points from the attack (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Nia Kur wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away.

"You win, Nia." smiled Mavis. "You haven't lost your touch, at all."

"Thanks... You weren't so bad yourself." Nia pointed out. "But I would like to point something out; had you not attacked my second Nimble Momonga, I wouldn't have had any life points left over when using my combo."

Mavis sighed dejectedly. "I guess I hadn't been thinking properly."

"One of the most important elements when it comes to dueling is learning how to think your moves out properly." advised Nia. "Dueling purely by action will sometimes land you in trouble."

Just then, the bell rang. That meant lunch hour had officially ended.

"Looks like lunch hour is over." said Rebecca, walking up. "Time for the afternoon classes to begin."

"Agreed." nodded Nia, who then smiled with excitement. "But this evening, I'm really excited for our dinner date at that new diner."

Rebecca was equally giddy. "So am I... I hear it's so classy and elegant."

"Nothing but the best for my cuddly cinnamon roll." giggled Nia.

The brown-haired young woman blushed at her lesbian partner's cute nickname for her. Before long, the duo, along with Mavis, started towards the school to begin the afternoon classes.

(elsewhere...)

Later on in the day, Toby and Mavis were both in Woodshop Class with Jerome and Judy Cowens, twin siblings. Today, the class were learning to build chairs.

"Your chair's coming along rather well." Jerome complimented the two teenagers.

"Thank you, sir." Toby and Mavis both said at once.

Once Jerome walked away, Mavis spoke to her boyfriend about Nia and Rebecca's date coming up...

"You remember Nia telling us about her and Rebecca going out to dinner tonight?"

"I remember." Toby, not taking his eyes off the chair, nodded.

"They're going to that new, fancy diner that opened in town." continued Mavis. "They're really excited about it."

"Oh, that's nice." said Toby, still not paying attention. Finally, he snapped out of his working trance. "Wait, what? Did you say that new diner in town?"

"Yeah, I did." answered Mavis, surprised by her boyfriend's reaction. "Why do you sound uneasy about it? Is something the matter with it?"

"I've been hearing stories that the owner of that place is rather shady and crooked." frowned Toby. "Remember when George recently lost his job at the construction site?"

"Yes...?"

The brown-haired boy went on... "It was after he visited the new diner." he pointed out. "He decided to go there for dinner, and the next day he got fired from his job."

"Why would a diner have anything to do with George losing his job?" quizzed Mavis. "Are you sure it just wasn't his grumpy nature that did the trick?"

"I don't know... But I can't help but feel that the new diner has something to do with it." said Toby seriously. "Maybe we should go and make sure Nia and Rebecca are okay."

Mavis was shocked by the suggestion. "WHAT?!"

Unfortunately, the blonde-haired girl had exclaimed far too loudly, and this attracted the attention of everyone else in the classroom.

"Is everything okay, Mavis?" asked Judy curiously.

Mavis, blushing, smiled sheepishly. "N-Nothing, Judy..." she insisted, waving her hands about. "Everything's fine..."

Nobody else said a word, and so everyone resumed work. Attempting to be more quiet, Mavis looked to her boyfriend and whispered to him...

"What do you mean by making sure Nia and Rebecca will be okay?"

"Because if this diner is somehow responsible for getting George the boot from the construction site-" Toby whispered back. "-then who knows what might happen with Nia and Rebecca. I wouldn't want them to get hurt or anything."

"Me neither." Mavis agreed. She then sighed and came up with a decision. "Alright... we'll follow them on their date and make sure that nothing happens to them."

And so, it was agreed...

(elsewhere...)

Later that night, within downtown Knapford, Rebecca and Nia, both dressed for the occasion, were walking down the one of the streets towards the new, fancy diner.

"Here we are." smiled Nia.

Rebecca was as giddy as ever before. "Come on!" she squealed, dragging her lesbian partner along. "Let's go inside!"

Behind some crates, however, were both Toby and Mavis.

"I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday." mumbled Mavis. "My Mom and Step-Dad would never allow me out late on a school night."

"Come on." whispered Toby.

The two teenagers made their way across the street towards the big building.

"Okay, where are they?" wondered Mavis, looking through the window for any sign of Nia and Rebecca.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the fancy diner, Nia and Rebecca were both met by a friendly-looking man.

"Ah, bonjour mademoiselles... Welcome to ze Maitre' D Diner." The man greeted, speaking with a French accent. "Table for ze two of you?"

"Yes, please." said Rebecca.

The man, taking two menus, smiled. "Right zis way." he offered.

As Nia and Rebecca both walked away, the waiter's kind smile turned, without anyone looking, sinister.

"Two more unlucky customers..." The man thought to himself. "And zese two seem to be lesbians... Perfect!"

With that thought on his mind, he followed the two young women to one of the free tables.

"Is there anything special on the menu tonight?" asked Nia, taking one of the menus.

"Some of our best dishes are ze Salmon Delight and ze Turkey Surprise." answered the waiter. "By ze way, my name is Sommelier Parker, and I'll be your waiter for your evening here."

Rebecca nodded. "Could we get some water to start, please?"

"At once." Sommelier bowed, walking towards the kitchen.

Minutes later, the waiter returned with two glasses of water. Unknown to the two young women, the water had been spiked with liquor.

"Zis is our fanciest water." explained Sommelier, placing both glasses onto the table. "Please, do enjoy."

Nia and Rebecca both sipped their ' _water_ '. Recoiling from the taste of the first sip, they both soon enjoyed the drink.

"Mmm... tastes fancy." admitted Rebecca. "The first sip can take some getting used to, but it's otherwise good."

Both young women quickly drained their glass. Soon, Sommelier returned.

"Ready to order?" he asked, taking out a small notepad and pen.

"Actually, can we get more of the water, please?" asked Nia. "It tastes really good."

"But, of course." obeyed Sommelier. In his mind... "Zey've taken ze bait..."

Before long, the waiter returned with more ' _water_ '. Quickly, Nia and Rebecca drained the glasses.

"More, please!" called Rebecca eagerly.

And, just as quickly, another pair of glasses was drained...

"Refill!" cried Nia demandingly.

As more and more glasses of ' _water_ ' were drained by the two lesbians, they were becoming increasing erratic and...loud.

"More water!" slurred Rebecca.

Before long, both young women had drank over ten glasses of ' _water_ ', and Sommelier didn't seem to mind bringing more and more glasses of the ' _water_ '.

(elsewhere...)

Outside at the window...

"What's going on?" quizzed Mavis. "Why are Nia and Rebecca both becoming all...wobbly from drinking water?"

"I don't know..." answered Toby. "Even then, I don't like what I'm seeing."

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the diner... Before long, Nia and Rebecca, both drunk as can be, wobbled over to the dancing circle.

"Come on!" Rebecca called, slurring her words. "Let's *hic!* boogie!"

Before long, both High School teachers were dancing in the center in highly provocative ways. The couples in circle were watching the scene rather uncomfortably, which Nia and Rebecca both didn't seem to notice.

"Wazza matter?" Nia laughed loudly. "This is supposed to be fun, yes?"

"I'm *hic* havin' fun, girlfriend!" hiccuped Rebecca. "Watch this kind of dancing!"

The brown-haired young woman began to—I'll let you figure out the kind of dancing the drunk Rebecca was doing to Nia.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the fancy diner...

"Good Lord..." whispered Toby, shocked at what he's seeing.

"They're drunk off their gourds!" added Mavis, looking just as shocked. "Maybe this is what happened to George, too..."

"But how did they even get like this? Weren't they served water?"

The blonde-haired girl decided to do something... "We're gonna find out." she said with determination. "Let's sneak into the kitchen."

With that said, the couple ran to the back of the building.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the diner, the drunk Nia and Rebecca both slumped back to their table. There, Sommelier was waiting for them.

"Ready to order now, mademoiselles?" The waiter asked politely.

"Not...yet." said Nia drunkenly. "Could you...take a picture of us, please?"

"I have my camera." added Rebecca, taking a camera out of her purse.

"But, of course." agreed Sommelier, taking the camera.

Getting into a wacky position, the lesbian couple posed as their waiter snapped two pictures. Being so drunk out of their minds, Nia and Rebecca both did not realize what they were doing.

"You can keep one of those pictures." said Rebecca, with her words slurring. "You know; for the memories..."

"Zank you for ze offer, and I shall keep a copy." nodded Sommelier. "Now, what will you both be ordering?"

"Could we get that Turkey Surprise?" asked Nia.

"With plenty of water to drink!" added Rebecca.

Sommelier chuckled. "As you wish."

He turned and walked back to the kitchen, while the drunk Nia and Rebecca both started sharing stupid jokes and laughing.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the kitchen, chefs were preparing meals for the customers. Toby and Mavis, both sneaking around, were trying to keep out of the sights of the other chefs, and trying to find out what was going on with Nia and Rebecca.

"I smell something fishy in this place." mumbled Mavis. "And it's not just the salmon and tuna."

"Shh!" hushed Toby, pulling the blonde-haired girl aside. "Hide... Someone's coming!"

The two teenagers hid in the shadows as Sommelier went past. He put two clean glasses on the counter and poured some water into both of them. Mavis and Toby both peeked to see what was going on.

"He's pouring water." whispered Toby. "That shouldn't-"

"Shh!" hushed Mavis, who resumed watching.

Over with Sommelier... He had just gotten out a flask of alcohol from the nearby cabinet.

"A gentleman's work is never done." mused Sommelier, pouring some of the alcohol into the water and using a spoon to stir it up. "Time to serve our customers."

Over with Toby and Mavis...

"So, that's how..." whispered Toby. "That guy spiked the water and claimed it was fancy!"

"We have to call the police." whispered Mavis.

The two teenagers had to quiet down and hide as Sommelier, with the meal and spiked water on two trays, proceeded out of the kitchen.

"Come on!" ordered Mavis, dragging her boyfriend along.

(elsewhere...)

In the dining area, Sommelier had just served the two drunk lesbians their meals and ' _water_ '.

"Please, do enjoy." he offered.

"Many *hic!* thanks." The drunken Nia hiccuped.

Just before the two young adults could take a sip of their ' _water_ '...

"STOP!" The voice of Mavis screamed.

Everyone in the whole diner looked over at the blonde-haired girl, as she and Toby ran up to the table Nia and Rebecca were sitting at.

"Don't drink that water!" Mavis continued, looking alarmed. "This man's spiked it with alcohol!"

Cue a collective gasp from everyone in the whole fancy diner.

"D-Don't be stupid!" stuttered Sommelier, trying to deny the water was spiked. "Besides, you kids shouldn't even be here! You're not old enough!"

"We have proof that you were the one who got George fired from his job!" protested Toby, holding up a newspaper with an article.

The newspaper article had a picture of George getting arrested and spending a night in jail due to an incident at the new diner (namely drunk and getting into a fist fight with one of the customers).

"S-So what?" asked Sommelier, still trying to deny any wrong doing. "Zat guy may have ordered too much wine to drink."

"George doesn't even drink!" Toby continued to argue. "He says he ordered water here and it tasted better than any water he'd ever had."

Nia drunkenly stood up from the table and angrily poked at Sommelier in his chest.

"You d-dirty jokester!" The African young woman slurred. "How dare you!"

Rebecca wobbly got up from her seat. "We're outta here!"

"No, you're not." warned Sommelier, holding up the picture he was given by Rebecca earlier. "If you don't pay for your meal and drinks, zis picture is gonna be given to ze press for zeir latest story."

Toby gasped. "You wouldn't!" he objected. "You'd risk getting our teachers' fired in addition to ruining their reputations!"

"Oh, I would for sure." The waiter chuckled. "Zis picture would get me easy money."

Nia clumsily pulled out her Duel Monsters Deck. "Then lezz settle this in a duel!" she offered. "I'ma champion, y'know!"

"Y-Yeah!" added Rebecca, who pulled out her own Deck. "If Nia and I win, you give up the picture and let us leave for free."

Mavis was worried. "You both are too drunk to do something like this."

"N-Nonsense!" Nia drunkenly insisted. "We... we can win easy! R-Right, Becky?"

"Here *hic!* here!" agreed Rebecca.

Sommelier merely chuckled as he pulled out a Duel Monsters Deck of his own.

"In zat case, I'll allow you both to face me." The waiter suggested. "Is zat fair?"

"It is ON!" exclaimed Rebecca.

One of the waiters went and got three Duel Disks out of the kitchen. Once ready, all of the people in the dance circle stepped out of the way to allow Nia, Rebecca, and Sommelier to use the circle for the triangle duel.

"Nia..." whispered Mavis.

"Rebecca..." added Toby.

In the dance circle, the three duelists have drawn their opening hands. That meant the duel had begun...

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, Matt and Michael both had returned with bad news...

"We were too late." admitted Matt. "Spencer and his family have already left Atlanta for the Island of Sodor."

"This is bad, indeed." said Discord, looking concerned. "Spencer-boy thinks he got that card from me, but I sense something evil afoot."

"This makes me wonder what kind of evil." mused Michael thoughtfully, folding his arms.

Discord sat down on his easy chair and began to think long and hard. If they could just track down the intruder who snuck into his mansion, they could get the answers. Unfortunately, the intruder was supposedly long gone.

"So, what should we do about it?" asked Matt, seeing the look on his adopted Father's face.

"First we get as much info on this card as we can." said Discord. "Then, we go to the Island of Sodor to warn everyone else."

"As Zack mentioned, there's no data on the card Spencer took." Michael pointed out. "But there has to be another way to get information."

Before long, Discord had an idea...

(elsewhere...)

Back in the new diner, the duel between Nia and Rebecca against Sommelier Parker. Unfortunately, they were currently outmatched:  
-Nia and Rebecca (LP: 2000) both had 'Rescue Cat' (Level: 4/ATK: 300/DEF: 500) and 'Mermaid Knight' (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 700) on their field.  
-Sommelier (LP: 4000) only had 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity' (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) on his field.

Mavis and Toby were both very worried about their two teacher's current state of mind.

"Both Nia and Rebecca are so drunk, that they're not playing well, at all..." whispered Toby. "Nia is supposed to be a dueling champ, but is doing terribly in this state."

"And it's Sommelier's turn." added Mavis.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn..." declared Sommelier, drawing a card. "Behold!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Sommelier Parker (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 31  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"And since it's my Standby Phase, ze effect of 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity' activates - giving my monster 300 extra Attack Points!"

The drunk deity grew stronger (ATK: 1600 - 1900).

"And now, attack ze 'Mermaid Knight'!" commanded Sommelier.

'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity' obeyed, drinking from his chalice and letting loose a huge burp. Poor 'Mermaid Knight' was so repulsed by the alcoholic breath of the enemy monster that she collapsed and faded away.

"Now that's just plain rude." The drunk Rebecca huffed (LP: 1600).

"It's not over, I'm afraid." smirked Sommelier, taking and holding a card out. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Divine Chalice'! As I control a WATER-Attribute monster in 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity', I Special Summon 'Crimson Token' in attack position."

A large chalice appeared and began overflowing until a humanoid creature that looked like wine appeared.

"Another monster!" exclaimed Mavis. "And one that can attack!"

"Take down 'Rescue Cat'!" ordered Sommelier.

'Crimson Token' obeyed, changing itself into liquid and entering 'Rescue Cat's' mouth. The poor monster became drunk and faded away, just before 'Crimson Token' returned to the field.

"Tis such a shame." chortled Sommelier. "I was expecting more from the African champion and her partner."

Nia growled. "This isn't over..."

She, however, was too drunk to carry on, and collapsed to her knees. Rebecca, also feeling the effects, collapsed, too.

"So weak..." murmured Rebecca.

"Well, it looks like I win." declared Sommelier, holding up the picture. "I'll just send zis to ze editor and make it Monday's exclusive."

"WAIT!" The voice of Mavis shouted.

"Hm?" quizzed Sommelier, turning around.

Mavis was strapping her own Duel Disk on, before inserting her shuffled Deck inside.

"Let me take their place." she requested. "They're unable to go on."

"Oh? So you wish to be my opponent instead?" asked Sommelier. "Are you sure zat is wise? As I've mentioned earlier, you're far too young to even be in a place like zis."

"Look, I'm fighting to defend the respective honors of my two high school teachers." declared Mavis. "I'll never forgive someone who attempts to ruin someone's life! In fact, to make it worth your wild, I'll even start with the amount of Life Points Nia and Rebecca both have."

"Mavis..." whispered Toby.

The blonde-haired girl turned. "Toby, I want you to look after Nia and Rebecca. I'll handle this French jerk."

Toby nodded, who then walked over to the weak and drunk Nia and Rebecca.

"Come on, let's go sit down." The brown-haired boy said to the two teachers, gently leading them away.

Mavis then turned back to Sommelier. "Why did you do this to them in the first place?" she demanded angrily. "What have they ever done to you to deserve this?"

"Besides ze idea of making extra money-" said Sommelier uncaringly. "-zese women are lesbians. My intended plan was to make zem drink enough of my liquor infused waters so zat I could lead zem back to my place and purify zem, zus making zem normal citizens."

"What?!"

"It's true! Zis would make ze better people." The waiter insisted. "When zat last guy came by, I zought he wasn't purified. And so, I ' _'elped_ ' him with zat."

"How does getting a man drunk and costing him his job as a construction worker count as purifying him" questioned Toby.

"Serves him right for making fun of my accent, just because I'm French!" retorted Sommelier, who then took a card from his hand. "But enough talk! I'll continue with my turn."

A facedown card (sideways) materialized on the field.

"I set a monster in defense position and end my turn! Alright, Petite Dame, it's your turn!"

"It's my turn!" announced Mavis, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Mavis Drewry (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Machine Angel Ritual"

* * *

Looking at the card, the blonde-haired girl nodded and held it out.

"I activate a Ritual Spell - 'Machine Angel Ritual'! I can offer monsters from my hand or field to Ritual Summon a 'Cyber Angel' Monster from my hand."

Sommelier smiled as he listened to the explanation. Finally, Mavis held another card up.

"I offer the Level 6 'Cyber Angel Idaten' in my hand... and Ritual Summon the Level 6 'Cyber Angel Benten' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the 'Cyber Angel' wielding weaponized fans (Level: 6/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

"Hmm... According to ze classification of wine, 'Benten' belongs to ze medium body rank." mused Sommelier. "It can't surpass ze full-bodied 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity'!"

Over with Toby...

"I wonder what that means?" he thought to himself. Suddenly... "Huh?"

The brown-haired boy saw that the drunk Nia and Rebecca were getting touchy feeling with each other. Growing panicky, he tried to pull the two teachers apart, because they needed some rest. Back in the duel field...

"I'm not finished yet." retorted Mavis. "As 'Cyber Angel Idaten' was used as a tribute for anything, her effect will increase the both Attack Power and Defense Power of all Ritual Monsters I control by 1000 points!"

'Cyber Angel Benten' grew stronger (ATK: 1800 - 2800/DEF: 1500 - 2500). From there, Mavis pointed at the enemy monster.

"Attack 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity'!" she ordered.

'Cyber Angel Benten' obeyed, slashing at 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity' with her fans and causing the enemy monster to explode. Sommelier cried out as his Life Points dropped by a decent amount (LP: 3100).

"There's more." continued Mavis, causing Sommelier to look up. "As 'Benten' destroyed a monster controlled by the opponent, you will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Defense Power."

Sommelier growled. "'Bacchus's' Defense Power was 1600..."

That was as far as he could go... Glowing all red, the waiter cried out as he sustained more damage (LP: 1500). Even then, he painfully smirked afterwards.

"Ze thick aroma of ze duel finally gives way." Sommelier remarked. "Unfortunately, it's still too young... Much too early to drink..." Finally, he drew a card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Sommelier Parker (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 30  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'! I draw two more cards!"

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing the waiter to draw two more cards. Sommelier then turned over the facedown monster on his Duel Disk.

"Next, I'll Flip Summon my set monster into attack mode!" he announced. The facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Meet 'Foaming Beauty'!"

Appearing onto the field was a female monster with long, flowing hair (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200).

"According to her Flip Effect, 'Foaming Beauty' will reduce ze Attack Power of one monster my opponent controls! Zat being said, 'Cyber Angel Benten's' Attack Power will go down by 1000 points!"

'Foaming Beauty's' hair created a beam, which soared into the air and struck 'Cyber Angel Benten', making the female monster cry out as her Attack Power dropped (ATK: 2800 - 1800).

"With zat, I'll use both of my monsters as offerings." declared Sommelier, just as his two monsters faded away in streaks of blue. "I Tribute Summon 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton'!"

Appearing onto the field was a huge beast with wine bottles mounted on its side like cannons (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0).

"With your monster now being weaker-" continued Sommelier, entering the Battle Phase. "-I'll use 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton' to attack 'Cyber Angel Benten'!"

'Big Vintage Magna Mutton' fired purple liquid from its wine cannons. However, Mavis wasn't going to let the attack destroy her monster...

"Hold it!" she called out.

"What?!" Sommelier exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting my monster, that's what!" declared Mavis, just as a card emerged from her Graveyard. "Although this won't save my Life Points, I'll remove 'Machine Angel Ritual' from my Graveyard to prevent my 'Cyber Angel' Monster from being destroyed by the battle!"

"As you wish!" acknowledged Sommelier. "'Big Vintage Magna Mutton', attack 'Cyber Angel Benten' and inflict Battle Damage to my opponent'!"

The attack continued as the wine cannons fired, striking 'Cyber Angel Benten'. Although she survived, Mavis's Life Points dropped a bit (LP: 900).

"Before I end my turn-" Sommelier went on, holding up another card between the index and middle fingers of his right hand. "-I'll activate a Continuous Spell - 'Bacchus Banquet'!"

The scenery began to change into a sort of feasting hall.

"Ooh, pretty..." slurred Nia drunkenly.

Mavis frowned. This card HAD to do something bad. The only question, however, is what exactly?

"It's my turn!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Mavis Drewry (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Card of Sacrifice", "Hallowed Life Barrier", "Cyber Tutu", and "Angel Wing"

* * *

Her hand consisted of 'Card of Sacrifice', 'Hallowed Life Barrier', 'Cyber Tutu', and 'Angel Wing'.

"I Summon 'Cyber Tutu' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the pink haired ballerina (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800).

"'Cyber Tutu'?" blinked Sommelier.

"That's right." said Mavis. "She can attack you directly if your monsters are stronger than her." She held up a card. "But first, I'll power her up with this."

Sommelier cringed at what the card was. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Angel Wing' materialized face-up behind 'Cyber Tutu'.

"I equip 'Cyber Tutu' with 'Angel Wing'!"

A pair of angelic wings appeared on 'Cyber Tutu's' back.

"Way to earn your wings, girlfriend!" complimented Mavis. She then turned her attention back to Sommelier... "Now, if 'Cyber Tutu' inflicts Battle Damage to the opponent, the effect of 'Angel Wing' will inflict an extra 300 points of damage!"

Sommelier was not happy to hear that.

"BATTLE!" Mavis announced, entering the Battle Phase. "Get ready, 'Cyber Tutu', we're going in for a direct att-"

"Hold it!" interrupted Sommelier. "I wouldn't attack if I were you!"

"Why not?" asked Mavis.

"Take a look at your monster, why don't you?"

Mavis looked and saw, to her surprise, that 'Cyber Tutu' was suddenly rather dizzy as though she were drunk.

"Your monster is drunk in 'Bacchus Banquet'." explained Sommelier. "Zis card cannot be activated unless I control 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton'. So long as zis remains face-up on my field, along with 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton', all Battle Damage I would take from a Level 7 or below monster will be redirected to you instead."

Mavis recoiled from the realization.

"Zat's right! With less zan 1000 Life Points left, you would not survive if you declare an attack! Perhaps next time you'll zink your moves out better before acting all foolish."

"Damn!" cursed Mavis, bracing two fingers onto the 'Cyber Angel Benten' Monster Card on her Duel Disk and shifted it sideways. "I change 'Cyber Angel Benten' into defense position!"

'Cyber Angel Benten' went into a defensive stance. This was followed by two facedown cards materializing behind her and 'Cyber Tutu'.

"Finally, I'll set two cards and end my turn!" finished Mavis.

With Toby, Nia, and Rebecca... The two drunk young women just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Nia, Rebecca, please, you both need to rest for a bit." insisted Toby, sounding very worried. "I know you two don't want to be apart, but your health really matters, right now."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Sommelier, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Sommelier Parker (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 27  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and ?

* * *

"Since we're on my Standby Phase, ze effect of 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton' raises its Attack Power by 1000 points! To taste ze 'oly wine more exquisitely when it's open..."

The large beast grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3500).

"Trap Card, open!" announced Mavis, just as her first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Card of Sacrifice'!"

"'Card of Sacrifice'? Sacrebleu, why play zat?" demanded Sommelier.

"This Trap Card lets me draw two cards if I control at least two monsters who's combined attack points are less than your monster's." explained Mavis, drawing two more cards. "However, I can't Summon any monsters this turn, and I can't change any monsters' battle positions this turn."

"It's my turn zough."

"Exactly!" nodded Mavis, adding the two cards to her hand. "On my coming turn, I'll be free from my Trap Card's negative effect."

"Unfortunately, you will be defeated before you get zat chance." declared Sommelier, entering the Battle Phase. "'Big Vintage Magna Mutton' shall attack 'Cyber Tutu'!"

'Big Vintage Magna Mutton' obeyed the command, firing its cannons at 'Cyber Tutu' and striking the weaker monster.

"Facedown card, open!" cried Mavis, just as her remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Hallowed Life Barrier', activate!" She sent one of the drawn cards from her hand to the Graveyard. "By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, all Battle Damage I sustain will be reduced to zero for the turn!"

Before long, 'Cyber Tutu' exploded due to destruction. Thankfully, Mavis was spared of Life Point damage. She then drew a card from her Deck.

"When 'Angel Wing' is sent to the Graveyard, I draw one extra card." Mavis pointed out, adding the card to her hand.

Scowling, Sommelier took and placed another card onto his Duel Disk.

"Well zen, I'll Summon a second copy of 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity' in attack mode!" The waiter announced.

A second copy of 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity' appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600). Finally, Sommelier slotted the last card from his hand into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"Finally, I'll set zis card and end my turn!" As Sommelier said this, a facedown card materialized on the field. "Ze duel is just about over... If you ask me, ze best zing for you to do, now, is to just surrender and save yourself ze embarrassment of defending zose drunk lesbians."

"Why?" argued Mavis. "So you can ruin their reputations? So you can destroy their love for each other, just because you can't accept them for who they are? I don't think so! I'll fight on until my last Life Point is depleted!"

"You really don't know when to give it up, do you?" sighed Sommelier, waving his right hand. "Oh well... Zen go ahead, and take your final turn."

Everyone in the fancy diner watched on anxiously. Could this teenage girl turn things around? Well, they were about to find out...

"It's my turn!" announced Mavis, drawing a card with the ever famous Destiny Draw. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Mavis Drewry (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : 49  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself before the large, green pot emerged from the card.

"First, I'll take a page from your book and activate 'Pot of Greed'!" continued Mavis, drawing two more cards and causing the large, green jar to shatter into shards of glass. "I draw two more cards!"

Her two drawn cards were 'Cyber Egg Angel' (Effect Monster Card) and 'Merciful Machine Angel' (Spell Card). From there, she took and placed the former onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk...

"Arise - 'Cyber Egg Angel'!"

Appearing onto the field was a large green egg with wings (Level: 2/ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

"I'm not impressed." dismissed Sommelier. "Zat monster is too weak for battle! Although it would be fitting in a breakfast omelette."

"Then you'll need to listen carefully to its effect." retorted Mavis, taking her Deck out of the Duel Disk. "It lets me add one copy of either 'Machine Angel Ritual' or 'Ritual Sanctuary' from my Deck into my hand."

"Zat's a start, but it still sounds weak." Sommelier scoffed.

"Well, try this for size." offered Mavis, just as a Spell Card called 'Merciful Machine Angel' flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate 'Merciful Machine Angel'!"

Sommelier raised an eyebrow. "'Merciful Machine Angel'?" The waiter commented. "Zat's new."

"You think so? In that case, let me explain what it does..." grinned Mavis, knowing that this was the part she loved. "By tributing a 'Cyber Angel' Monster on my field or in my hand, I can draw two more cards."

From there, 'Cyber Angel Benten' faded away in a blue streak, letting Mavis draw two more cards.

"Since I've offered 'Cyber Angel Benten', I can draw two cards. However, I'm prohibited from performing any other Summon except for Ritual Summoning for the rest of the turn." Mavis then took a card from her hand and slipped it into her Deck. "I must also send one card from my hand to the bottom of my Deck."

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Fulfillment of the Contract' materialized face-up on the field. This meant the blonde-haired girl was far from finished with her turn.

"I activate 'Fulfillment of the Contract'." continued Mavis, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 100). "By giving up 800 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon one Ritual Monster from the Graveyard and equip this card to it."

"Quoi?!" gasped Sommelier, briefly speaking French.

"Yup! Now return to me, 'Cyber Angel Idaten'!"

In seconds, 'Cyber Angel Idaten' returned to the field. From there, a Field Spell Card called 'Ritual Sanctuary' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Next, I'll show you another new card of mine - 'Ritual Sanctuary'!" continued Mavis. "Now, watch what will happen!"

The scenery suddenly changed into that of a wedding chapel. This was something the drunk Nia and Rebecca both seemed to like.

"Pretty..." slurred Nia.

"Who's getting married?" added Rebecca naively.

Back in the duel field, Mavis explained what her card did...

"By sending one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add one LIGHT Ritual Monster or one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck into my hand." she pointed out, sending a card from her hand to the Graveyard ('Ritual Weapon) before drawing a card ('Machine Angel Ritual). "And this one will do nicely."

"What did you add?" worried Sommelier. His answer came when the 'Machine Angel Ritual' card materialized face-up on the field. "Z-Zat card, again?!"

"Yup... another copy of 'Machine Angel Ritual'!" confirmed Mavis. "I offer my Level 2 'Cyber Egg Angel' and Level 6 'Cyber Angel Idaten' in order to Ritual Summon a Level 8 monster from my hand!"

Sommelier cringed. "What else is zere for you to play?!"

On cue, a Ritual Monster Card called 'Cyber Angel Izana' materialized face-up on the field. Suddenly, both 'Cyber Egg Angel' and 'Cyber Angel Idaten' were absorbed into the Spell Card.

"Say hello to 'Cyber Angel Izana'!" announced Mavis proudly.

Appearing onto the field was a multi-armed monster with an axe in one hand, and a trident in the other (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2600).

"My new monster will now grow stronger thanks to one thing." continued Mavis. "You remember that I've sacrificed 'Cyber Angel Idaten' for the Ritual Summon, right?"

Sommelier said nothing, but it was clear he did know what this was all about.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." grinned Mavis. "In that case, watch what happens next!"

On cue, the spirit of 'Cyber Angel Idaten' briefly appeared on the field before merging with the body of 'Cyber Angel Izana', causing the latter to grow even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3500/DEF: 2600 - 3600).

"When offered as a tribute, all Ritual Monsters I control receive 1000 extra points to both its Attack Power and Defense Power." Mavis went on. "And, seeing as I've Ritual Summoned 'Cyber Angel Izana' successfully, I'll activate her effect and make you send one face-up Spell or Trap Card from your field to the Graveyard!"

Sommelier was not happy to hear this. Ultimately, he had to comply with sending his Spell Card to the Graveyard.

"I send 'Bacchus Banquet' to ze Graveyard." The waiter declared begrudgingly.

With the banquet gone, the drunken aroma disappeared.

"Merde!" Sommelier cursed in French. "Zis isn't ze end! Both our monsters tie in ze Attack Points!"

'Big Vintage Magna Mutton' (ATK: 3500) and 'Cyber Angel Izana' (ATK: 3500) both stared each other down.

"Attacking is useless!"

"You forget I have another copy of 'Machine Angel Ritual in my Graveyard." Mavis pointed out.

"What good will zat do?" demanded Sommelier. "It may protect your monster, but my Life Points will be fine!"

"We'll see about that..." With that said, Mavis entered the Battle Phase... "I use 'Cyber Angel Izana' to attack 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton'!"

Sommelier grew worried. "Does zat monster have some sort of effect?" he asked himself, before panicking a bit. "I... I must stop ze attack!"

'Cyber Angel Izana', meanwhile, started to attack 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton', who, in turn, began to attack back. Finally, Sommelier came to a conclusion on what to do...

"Continuous Trap - 'Vintage Sampling'!" Sommelier announced, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Zis allows me to target a monster you control and prevent it from attacking so long as 'Vintage Sampling' is face-up on ze field." He let loose a laugh. "Whatever you're planning, it has failed you!"

Mavis just grinned. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, speaking one of Thomas's catchphrases.

"Huh?" cringed Sommelier.

"The third effect of 'Cyber Angel Izana' activates!" The blonde-haired girl went on. "As a 'Cyber Angel' Ritual Monster has been targeted by a Card Effect, I can shuffle a Ritual Monster from my Graveyard into the Deck and destroy one card you control."

A card slid from her Graveyard, just as Sommelier's face-up 'Vintage Sampling' Trap Card was destroyed. From there, another card ('Machine Angel Ritual') slid out of the Graveyard before fading away into oblivion.

"With that, I'll remove 'Machine Angel Ritual' to prevent my monster from being destroyed by battle!" declared Mavis. "Say goodbye to your monster!"

'Cyber Angel Izana' sliced at 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton', causing the monster to roar in pain before exploding massively.

"Impossible!" wailed Sommelier.

"And the worst has officially come for you." put in Mavis. "As 'Cyber Angel Izana' has destroyed a monster, her second effect activates... This will allow her...to attack once again!"

"NO!" Sommelier recoiled hard.

'Cyber Angel Izana' awaited the command, which was quickly given...

"Attack 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity'!" ordered Mavis. "Finish my opponent off!"

Sommelier's monster didn't know what hit it... The attack from 'Cyber Angel Izana' destroyed 'Bacchus the Dizzy Deity', and was enough to finish off Sommelier's Life Points (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Mavis Drewry wins!**

* * *

As the holograms faded away, the entire audience started applauding over Mavis winning the duel.

"Game's over, Sommelier." said Mavis firmly. "Hand over that picture."

Admitting defeat, Sommelier handed the picture to the blonde-haired girl, who proceeded to tear it up. Before long, the front door of the fancy diner burst open to reveal...

"This is the city police!" announced one police officer.

"Sommelier Parker, you are under arrest!" declared a second police officer, as he and several other officers surrounded the duel field.

"For what charges?" demanded Sommelier.

"Oh, let's see..." echoed the voice of George, who then walked inside the building while looking mad as anything. "For getting me drunk as hell and involved in a fight with one of the customers here, taking a picture of me getting arrested and sent to jail for a night, and then sending it to that newspaper editor! Your actions in that got me fired from my construction job!"

Sommelier was quickly cuffed.

"He also tried to do a similar thing to our teachers here." said Mavis, pointing to the drunk Nia and Rebecca. "Look at them!"

"Oh dear... Don't you worry, miss, we'll get them back home safely." reassured a third police officer. He turned to look at Toby. "Do you have their address, young man?"

"They live in an apartment at this address." Toby replied, handing the officer a piece of paper.

(elsewhere...)

As Sommelier was lead to a police car, two police officers kindly lead and loaded the two drunk teachers into another car so that they could be taken home. Mavis and Toby both watched as the police car with Nia and Rebecca drove away.

"I sure hope they'll be okay." whispered Toby.

"So do I, Toby..." agreed Mavis. "So do I..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the bedroom of Nia and Rebecca's apartment the very next morning, the two teachers were fast asleep on the bed. Soon they both stirred and started to wake up...with a serious hang over.

"Oh, my head..." groaned Nia.

"I have such a splitting headache..." complained Rebecca, who sat up while clutching the sides of her head. She then saw that she was still dressed in her dress from last night. "Huh?"

"What happened?" put in Nia, who was also still in her dress. "All I remember was drinking three or so glasses of water, and then..."

The African young woman quickly became silent, figuring out exactly what transpired. Rebecca, also realizing what happened, simply stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened her purse.

"What are you getting?" asked Nia.

Still not saying anything, Rebecca soon found something in her purse that made her gasp. It was one of the two pictures that she and Nia had Sommelier take of them while they were drunk. As mentioned, the picture depicted the two as drop dead drunk and washed up, judging how severely messed up they looked. For a long time, the two lesbians sat on the bed and stared at the photo.

"Why did we let this happen?" asked Rebecca sadly.

Nia said nothing—she just continued to stare at the photo of her and Rebecca looking drunk and making fools of themselves in front of everyone there, before the African young woman's eyes became wet with tears as she started to cry.

"Oh, Rebecca..." Poor Nia wept softly. "All I wanted was for the both of us to have a special night together! But, right now, I feel so embarrassed..."

Rebecca, who had broken down into tears too, could only embrace her lesbian partner and comfort her. Despite the terrible ending to their evening at that diner, there was still something they could do about the picture...

(elsewhere...)

Early Monday morning, the picture was shown to Sir Topham Hatt in his office.

"What's this?" The principal asked slowly.

"It's a picture of us at that new diner." explained Nia.

"We...were drinking and acting irresponsibly." added Rebecca.

Sir Topham Hatt said nothing in response; he only continued to look at the picture, and then at the two teachers.

"But, believe us, sir, we never intended for it to happen." insisted Nia. "We didn't know our water had been spiked with alcohol."

"Even then, we were ashamed of what we let happen." put in Rebecca. "Which is why, we'll accept any form of punishment you-"

"Stop." interrupted Sir Topham Hatt, raising a hand and silencing the two teachers. "I think I've heard enough."

Nia and Rebecca both went quiet, readying themselves for whatever punishment was to be given to them.

"I'm not happy about what you both have done, and allowed to happen." The principal said sternly, before softening his stance. "But you have stepped forth and admitted your mistakes, and that's a very brave thing to do."

The two teachers nodded, but remained as quiet as ever while expecting the worst to happen... Would they be fired from their jobs? Would they be forced to not be near each other anymore? They didn't know what was going to happen. Finally, the principal spoke once more...

"While I won't fired the both of you-" continued Sir Topham Hatt. "-you're not off the hook. Your paychecks will be deducted by 20% for the remainder of the semester."

"Yes, sir." sighed Nia, accepting the pay cut.

"That's perfectly fair." added Rebecca

The two teachers then turned to leave the office when...

"Don't leave just yet." called Sir Topham Hatt, who then stood up and walked over to the female teachers. "I wish to tell you two a story."

"A story?" repeated Rebecca.

"Yes... Like you two, I've done stuff in my youth that I got punished for and I'm not too proud of, so you're not alone on the matter. Just sit down, and I'll tell you one such tale."

Becoming interested in listening to the story, Nia and Rebecca both sat down on the chairs as Sir Topham Hatt began his tale about one such incident he was involved in many years ago...

(elsewhere...)

Outside the principal's office in the school grounds, Toby and Mavis were both observing through the window. Despite the muffled voices coming from inside, they could easily tell that Nia and Rebecca both weren't fired.

"I'm so relieved that they're both staying." said Toby.

"Yeah... but it's not fair that they're being punished for someone else's actions." sighed Mavis.

"Thankfully, the guy has been fired from that restaurant, and is going to prison for what he's done, so there's that." Toby pointed out. "Even then, Nia and Rebecca both technically allowed this to happen, even if they were tricked."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Come on, let's go find the rest of our friends and fill them in."

With that said, the two teenagers walked towards the main entrance of the school. Sure, they were disappointed over Nia and Rebecca both getting punished, but it was the way of life. Even then, Nia and Rebecca were staying as teachers, and nothing would change that.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**


	14. Chapter 13

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

" **He don't know me vewy well, do he?** " (c) Looney Tunes

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **A Swarm of Duelists**

* * *

Opening up several days after that incident with Nia and Rebecca getting drunk, and them getting pay deductions for letting it happen... All was quiet around the schoolyard, but it was currently lunch hour.

"Alright, Edward, are you finished with your turn?" The voice of Nia asked.

"I am, Nia." The voice of Edward responded back.

(elsewhere...)

Near the baseball field, Nia and Edward were both busy having a match of Duel Monsters, and James, Percy, Stanley, Toby, and Thomas were all watching the game.

"You know, I never thought I would actually see the day where Edward decides to join us in playing the game." admitted James.

"He isn't doing half bad, either." added Percy. "I guess knowing so much about the game does have its advantages."

Thomas remained silent. Over in the duel field, Edward (LP: 1900) controlled a monster called 'Mathematician' along with one facedown card. Nia (LP: 3500), meanwhile, controlled 'Playful Possum' and a monster called 'Delta Flyer' (both were in attack position).

"Since you're done with your turn-" said Nia, drawing a card. "-I'll take my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Nia Kur (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 35  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"And to start it off, I'll activate the effect of 'Delta Flyer'! Once per turn, I can select one other face-up monster Icontrol and increase its Level by 1."

'Playful Possum' leveled itself up (Level: 2 - 3).

"Now, I'm sure you know what I'll do next, right?" joked Nia. When Edward said nothing in response, the African young woman continued... "I'm Tuning my Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Playful Possum', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Delta Flyer'!"

'Delta Flyer' turned into two Synchro Rings and flew over 'Playful Possum'. The symbols 3 plus 3 equals 6 were briefly shown.

" _ **Synchro Summon**_!" Nia went on, raising her right hand into air. " _ **Come forth - 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'**_!"

The three-headed blue wolf appeared onto the field with a loud howl (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500). From there, the Battle Phase began...

"With that done, I'll use my Synchro Monster to attack your 'Mathematician', Edward!" Nia then announced her monster's attack name... " **WOLF'S FANG**!"

'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' obeyed, charging towards and biting into 'Mathematician'. This resulted in the weaker monster shattering into shards of glass, much to Edward's dismay (LP: 1000).

"When 'Mathematician' is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I get to draw one card." The intelligent, blue-haired boy explained, drawing a card. He then pointed to his set card. "Not only that, I'll also activate a Trap Card - 'Last Magnet'!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Since one of your monsters has destroyed a monster I controlled by battle, I'll have 'Last Magnet' equip itself onto 'Celestial Wolf Lord' and decrease its Attack Power by 800 points!"

A giant magnet appeared to the field and attached itself to 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius', weakening it a fair bit (ATK: 2400 - 1600).

"I end my turn." groaned Nia, mentally kicking herself over falling for such an obvious trap.

"Draw!" announced Edward, drawing a card. "Let's see what my calculations have come up with next!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Edward Stewart (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Litmus Doom Swordsman", "Spirit Barrier", ?, "Ritual Raven", and "Litmus Doom Ritual"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Litmus Doom Ritual', and the rest of his hand consisted of 'Litmus Doom Swordsman', 'Spirit Barrier', an unknown Effect Monster Card, and 'Ritual Raven'. Knowing what to do, the intelligent, blue-haired boy held his drawn card out...

"I activate 'Litmus Doom Ritual'!" he declared. "This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'. I must also Tribute monsters from my hand or field, whose total Levels equal 8 or more."

"Level 8..." whispered Nia.

"Actually, one card is all I'll need to bring my monster out." continued Edward, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I'll send 'Ritual Raven' to the Graveyard and Ritual Summon 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'!"

With the offering made, appearing onto the field was a masked swordsman (Level: 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Hold up." James was saying. "'Ritual Raven's' only a Level 1 monster."

"'Ritual Raven', if the user is Ritual Summoning a DARK Ritual Monster, can be used for the entire tribute." Thomas pointed out.

"Oh..."

"That's clever." commented Percy.

"It sure is." agreed Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"The effect of 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' activates!" exclaimed Edward. "When there's a Trap Card on the field, my monster will have an Attack Power and Defense Power of 3000!"

'Litmus Doom Swordsman's' blades glowed as his power rose (ATK: 0 - 3000/DEF: 0 - 3000).

"Not only that, it is unaffected by Trap effects and can't be destroyed by battle."

Nia was not happy to hear that; her monster was much weaker than Edward's own monster.

"Now, go forth, 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'!" commanded Edward, having entered the Battle Phase. "Attack 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'!"

With a swing of both blades, 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' easily struck down 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'. Nia watched helplessly as she sustained major damage to her Life Points (LP: 2100). Finally, a facedown card materialized on the field, namely behind 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Edward finished, easing himself up.

With the face-up 'Last Magnet' Trap Card being gone, 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' grew weaker due to a face-up Trap Card not being present (ATK: 3000 - 0/DEF: 3000 - 0). Nia, meanwhile, drew a card and took her turn.

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Nia Kur (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Sunlight Unicorn"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Sunlight Unicorn' materialized face-up on the field.

"Appear - 'Sunlight Unicorn'!" announced Nia.

Appearing onto the field was a unicorn with a flaming blue mane (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000).

"As of this moment, I'll activate a Continuous Trap." cut in Edward, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Spirit Barrier'!"

A large yellow barrier appeared around 'Litmus Doom Swordsman', before the monster itself grew stronger once again (ATK: 0 - 3000/DEF: 0 - 3000).

"With another Trap Card played, 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' regains its Attack Power and Defense Power of 3000! Not only that, as long as 'Spirit Barrier' is active, I take no Battle Damage so long as I control a monster."

"I can't inflict any damage..." whispered Nia. Even then, she still had a plan... "I activate the effect of 'Sunlight Unicorn'!"

The top card of the African young woman's Deck slipped and flew to her hand.

"Once per turn, I can excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it is an Equip Spell, I can add it into my hand. Otherwise, I must place the card on the bottom of my Deck."

With that said, Nia took a look at the card. It was shown to be a Spell (Equip) Card called 'Ribbon of Rebirth'. Smiling, Nia looked back to her opponent and proceeded with her turn...

"As you see, I've drawn an Equip Spell Card." continued Nia, holding her drawn card out before adding it to her hand. She then took and held another card out. "Next, from my hand, I'll activate 'Unicorn Beacon'!"

"'Unicorn Beacon'!" worried Edward.

Nia smiled some more. "Judging from the look on your face, you know a bit about it, right?"

"Indeed." Edward acknowledged. "It lets you target a banished Level 5 or lower Beast-Type or Winged Beast-Type monster, then you must Banish one card from your hand in order to Special Summon the targeted monster."

On cue, Nia allowed a card from her hand to fade away into oblivion.

"You're correct. For the card in my hand, I'll remove 'Nimble Momonga' from the game and target 'Unibird' from my Banished Zone... Appear, my banished monster!"

The squirrel-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 2/ATK: 100/DEF: 600).

"Now, I'll use its effect to Banish it again!" continued Nia, just as her monster faded away into oblivion. "However, I'll also Banish 'Sunlight Unicorn', so that 'Unibird' won't be alone!"

"Why do that?" asked Edward.

"Don't you know? By doing this, I can target a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard that has a Level less than or equal to the combined original Levels of the other two monsters and Special Summon that Synchro Monster."

A card slipped out from the Graveyard.

"Return to me - 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'!" commanded Nia.

The three-headed wolf returned to the field like it hadn't been destroyed (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500). Not being done, Nia then slotted another card into her Duel Disk.

"I activate 'Beast Rage'! All monsters I control gain 200 Attack Points for each of my removed from play Beast-Type and Winged Beast-Type monsters."

"You have three of them thus far." Edward deducted.

"That's right." nodded Nia. "That means my monster gains 600 Attack Points."

'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' grew stronger as expected (ATK: 2400 - 3000). Before long, the 'Ribbon of Rebirth' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, right behind 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'.

"Next, I'll activate 'Ribbon of Rebirth'." continued Nia. Suddenly, she entered the Battle Phase... "'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius', the time for battle has arrived!"

"What?!" gasped Edward, watching as both monsters stood ready for combat.

"Attack 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' with Wolf's Fang!"

'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' obeyed, diving, with a loud roar, towards 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'.

"It makes no sense doing that!" protested Percy. "'Litmus Doom Swordsman' can't be destroyed by battle... And it and 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' have the same Attack Power!"

'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' got closer and closer to striking 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'. However...

"Counterattack, now!" ordered Edward.

With two quick swipes with its two swords, 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' destroyed 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' easily. The bad news for Edward? Nia was expecting that to happen.

"Blue Sublimation." The African young woman simply said.

Suddenly, 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' became weaker (ATK: 3000 - 600).

"As you can see, as it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by the result of battle, the effect of 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' activates." explained Nia. "The attacking monster, namely 'Litmus Doom Swordsman', will have its Attack Power lowered by 2400 points."

Edward took a step back out of reflex, waiting to see what his opponent would do next.

"I end my turn." continued Nia. "However, the effect of 'Ribbons of Rebirth' activates at the End Phase... Return again, 'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius'!"

'Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius' reappeared on the field as commanded to. Worried about his situation, Edward drew a card and took his turn...

"It's my turn! Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Edward Stewart (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Plasma Warrior Eitom"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Plasma Warrior Eitom'. He then looked to his weakened 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'.

"I sacrifice my 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'!" declared Edward, just as his weakened monster faded away in a blue streak. "From there, I'll Special Summon this monster in its place!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Plasma Warrior Eitom' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Plasma Warrior Eitom'!"

A large, robotic-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"What?!" Nia recoiled. "'Plasma Warrior Eitom'?"

"Correct." said Edward. "And by cutting my monster's Attack Power in half during the Battle Phase, he can attack you directly!"

'Plasma Warrior Eitom's' Attack Power was reduced by half (ATK: 3000 - 1500).

"A direct attack?!" admired Toby.

"But even if you attack-" Nia pointed out. "-I'll only have 600 Life Points left."

"Yes, but you likely have nothing helpful left to protect yourself." replied Edward. "I've been calculating your actions and plays since the very start of the match."

Nia knew that her opponent was right - her hand was down to one card, and it wasn't a very handy one either. Finally, Edward gave the command...

"Direct attack, now!" he shouted.

'Plasma Warrior Eitom' obeyed, punching Nia. The African young woman was pushed back, but she was thankfully uninjured (LP: 600). With it now being the End Phase, 'Plasma Warrior Eitom' regained its lost Attack Points (ATK: 1500 - 3000).

"My turn is over, Nia." announced Edward.

Nia, upon recovering, was about to draw a card and take her turn, when...the school's bell rang. From there, the holograms faded away as the match ended without any form of results.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: No results**

* * *

"Aw, come on!" whined James. "Lunch is over?! I wanted to see a winner..."

"Sorry, James-" said Edward, as he and Nia both walked over. "-but education is more important than winning."

"For sure." agreed Nia. "Even then, you're getting better in playing the game, Edward. To be perfectly honest, you would have won on your next turn if the duel did manage to continue before the bell rang."

"I'm glad to hear that." smiled Edward. "It would seem Dr. Zweinstein's words had a big impact on me."

"Probably." shrugged Percy.

"Whatever the case, you've taken the first step in entering the dueling circle." put in Thomas.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Tidmouth classroom, everyone was taking their seats to begin one of the first afternoon classes of the day. Before long, Emily spoke to Thomas...

"I'm going to the museum afterschool." she whispered.

"Why? What's the occasion?" quizzed Thomas.

"I saw in the newspaper that they have a new exhibit." explained Emily. "And in it is an artifact that looks like a Millennium Item."

"A Millennium Item, you say?"

The dark green-haired girl nodded. "It's like an upside down version of the Millennium Puzzle." she went on. "I'm really interested in checking it out."

"Hold up." interrupted Thomas. "I think I remember being told about something similar to it by my Dad a few weeks ago..."

Reaching into his pocket, Thomas pulled out a clipped picture from the newspaper. Emily, and a few classmates around her, gazed at the clipping.

"Hey!" cried Percy. "That's the artifact!"

"The same one that Emily mentioned she wants to go and see." added Toby.

"I'll admit it looks unnerving." commented Oliver.

And indeed, it did... Before long, Rebecca arrived in the classroom, causing the class to quiet down and get started on the afternoon school lessons.

(elsewhere...)

Later outside the school... After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. This signaled the end of the day.

(elsewhere...)

Inside one hallway, Emily was gathering her belongings at her locker when Thomas, Percy, James, and Edward showed up.

"Hey, Emily." greeted Thomas.

"Mind if we tag along for the ride?" asked Edward hopefully.

"Of course not." Emily accepted eagerly. "The more, the merrier."

"Great!" Percy rejoiced. "Let's go!"

(elsewhere...)

With that agreed to, the five teenagers emerged from school into the lovely afternoon sun.

"Sure is beautiful today." admired James.

"For an early Fall day, anyway." put in Edward.

"I'll agree to that." giggled Emily. "Now, come on... Let's head for the museum."

Suddenly, as the five friends started to leave the school grounds and walk down the sidewalk, they noticed a large group of people waiting at the drop-off zone.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Thomas.

"That's him!" One young man exclaimed, pointing at Thomas. "That's the ' **King of Games** '!"

Before anymore could be said, the group ran towards the poor blue-haired boy.

"Please!" A small boy, from the crowd, begged, trying to get through. "You have to give me one shot at those 'God' Cards!"

"I've been waiting for you!" came from an older, but still young, boy. "Please accept my challenge!"

"Duel King! We're having a duel with an Ante Rule!" A teenage boy demanded. "The 'God' Cards are on the line!"

Thomas panicked. "W-Wait! I... I..."

Within seconds, he got crowded by more and more duelists demanding a duel with the 'Egyptian God' Cards on the line. Nearby, Gina and Axel were both walking down the street when they heard voices...

"Huh? Is-a that a crowd over-a there?" quizzed Gina.

"And it's coming from the high school that Thomas and the others attend." added Axel. "Let's go check it out!"

The two European duelists approached the crowd. In the middle of it all, Thomas was shown panicking as he got repeatedly harassed and challenged to duels by the people in the crowd.

"Thomas!" Axel and Gina both exclaimed at once.

"Quick, let's get him out of here!" suggested James.

Some of the other students helped to push the crowds aside so Thomas could get out.

"Emily, take Thomas and run." Edward said to Emily.

"You sure?" The dark green-haired girl asked with some concern.

"Just go!" insisted Percy. "We'll hold them off!"

Before long, Thomas and Emily both escaped down the street. The crowd started to give chase, but Percy, James, Edward, Gina, and Axel all stood in their path.

"Hold, hold it, hold in!" demanded Percy.

"We said hold it, dammit!" put in James, when it was clear the crowd wasn't gonna stop.

"Why's the Duel King running away from a challenge?" One of the challengers quizzed.

"Is the champion too chicken or somethin'?" Another challenger huffed.

"So, he's running away with the 'God' Cards on him, eh?" finished a fourth challenger.

"Thomas ain't no chicken. He simply has much better things to do than waste his time on a bunch of nobodies like you!" snorted James. "So, take my advice and go back to wherever you came from, and leave him alone!"

"Don't be so rude, James." hissed Percy. "Some of those guys are friends of mine from the mainland." He then cheerfully waved to some members of the crowd. "Hello, Jinty! Hello, Pug!"

"Hi, Percy!" Two teenage boys from the crowd waved back.

"So, we're nobodies, eh?" Another challenger growled, taking great offence to what James called him. "Well, I believe that you're the nobody! Both you and your green-haired friend over there!"

"Yeah! We want the ' **King of Games** '! Not the ' _King_ ' of lame, along with his loyal jester!" put in a sixth challenger.

"The Duel Monsters champ, not chumps!" added a seventh challenger.

"The 'Egyptian Gods' that Discord J. Crawford created aren't just Thomas Billinton's, they're treasures of the whole world!" An eighth challenger threw in. "We HAVE to battle and defeat them! Idiots like you don't have what it takes to beat 'em!"

"Idiots, you say?" fumed James. He then smirked and wagged the index finger of his right hand. "Ah, I gotcha, I gotcha! In that case, if you want to get at the ' **King of Games** ', you'll have to go through one of the best duelists on the Island of Sodor."

"Spencer Gresley?" asked one of the challengers.

James face-faulted. "No!"

"Matt Fudo? Michael Atlas?" put in another of the challengers.

"Man, and I thought I was dense at times..." James mumbled to himself, just before snapping. "NO! I mean me; James Hughes! So if you want to face the ' **King of Games** ' himself, then you're gonna have to prove yourselves worthy by facing the ' **Godfather of Games** ', caprice?"

Gina sweatdropped. "' **Godfather of-a Games** '?" she asked in a deadpan tone. "Where does he-a get that?"

"Sometimes, it's better to just not go there." suggested Edward.

Percy stepped forth. "Hold on, James, I'll take this first one."

"Huh?" asked James. "You sure?"

"I can handle that guy." nodded Percy.

"Ha ha ha ha! So, the jester himself wants a piece of me, is that it?" laughed one of the challengers (his name was Neil Hyde). "Fine, then let's duel!"

Activating his Duel Disk, Percy stood ready to duel. Neil, meanwhile, drew his opening hand.

"You mind if I go first?" he asked (LP: 4000).

"Be my guest." accepted Percy, drawing his opening hand (LP: 4000).

Neil drew a card. "Nice!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Neil Hyde (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Injection Fairy Lily"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Injection Fairy Lily' Monster Card.

"This will be SOOOOOO easy!" Neil chortled, placing his card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Injection Fairy Lily' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the pink-haired, winged fairy wearing a nurse's outfit (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 1500).

"Hi!" The female monster said in a high-pitched voice.

"Next, I'll play this Spell Card!" Neil went on, holding a card out. "'Quick Rush'! It has two effects - either it lets me draw one card, or select a face-up Level 4 or lower monster I control—it can attack this turn, regardless of any effects or conditions."

Percy cringed. "And that includes...the first turn!"

"Bingo!" declared Neil, just as his Life Points took a large hit (LP: 2000). "Next, I'll give up 2000 Life Points to raise 'Lily's' Attack Power by 3000 points during the Damage Step."

'Injection Fairy Lily's' injection grew bigger and bigger as her Attack Power went WAY up (ATK: 400 - 3400).

"Alright, 'Lily'!" commanded Neil. "Let's give him a checkup!"

'Injection Fairy Lily' obeyed, flying towards a defenseless Percy.

"Time for your medical checkup." The female monster said. "Say ' _Ah_ '!"

"GAH! I HATE NEEDLES!" screamed Percy, turning heel and running away. "RETREAT!"

But alas, it was not meant to be. The needle struck Percy in his backside, causing him to yell out in pain. The look on his face was so comical that even 'Injection Fairy Lily' couldn't help but laugh.

"Ooh, that's...gonna leave a mark." winced James, sweatdropping.

"Percy's going to be feeling that for a few days." put in Edward, also sweatdropping.

Back in the duel field, Percy lost most of his Life Points (LP: 600). Neil, meanwhile, wasn't done just yet.

"Finally, I'll set two cards facedown and call it a turn." he said, just as two facedown cards materialized on the field. In his mind... "Along with my first set card, my 'Mirror Force' will stop his attack and wipe out his attacking monsters easily!"

Finally, getting back to his feet while rubbing his sore bottom, Percy saw how serious his situation was.

"I lost most of my Life Points..." The green-haired boy thought to himself. "Worst of all, I haven't even taken my first turn, either..." He finally drew a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Percy Avonside (LP: 600)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Jinzo"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Jinzo' Monster Card.

"This guy could be of great help." said Percy to himself. "Just have to call him out before it's too late." Looking at his hand, he selected another card to use. "Try this on for size!"

"Before you play a monster, let me activate a facedown card first." insisted Neil, just as his first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Continuous Trap - 'Aegis of Gaia'! With this activated, it increases my Life Points by 3000!" He recovered tons of Life Points (LP: 5000). "Alright, now you can play your monster."

"Have it your way!" said Percy, placing his card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Alligator's Sword' in attack mode!"

The armored alligator-like warrior appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

"Tch! Much too weak." scoffed Neil. "Attacking will not do anything for you, since I now have more than enough Life Points to use my 'Lily's' effect, again!"

"Then allow me to give you some bad news." smirked Percy.

"What?!"

The green-haired boy held another card out. "The Spell Card 'Star Blaster'! It works by selecting one face-up monster I control control and rolling a six-sided die. Depending on the results, it'll increase the Level of the selected monster. Then, I can tribute the selected monster to Special Summon one monster from your hand with an equal Level."

From there, the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up, revealed itself, and created a half angel/half devil person with a large dice.

"Go, Dice Roll!" commanded Percy.

The die was thrown into the air before rolling on the ground and landing on a...

"That's the ticket!" cheered Percy, just as 'Alligator's Sword' faded away in a blue streak. "Since I've rolled a two, that makes 'Alligator's Sword' a Level 6 monster, and that means I can tribute it and call upon a Level 6 monster from my hand."

"No matter what you Summon, it'll be entirely useless to you." Neil grunted, spitting on the ground. "On my next turn, you'll be finished. Do you hear me? Finished!"

Percy looked over to the crowd and grinned cheekily. "He don't know me vewy well, do he?" The green-haired boy said, quoting Red Skelton's " ** _mean widdle kid_** " line. Finally, he took and held a card out. "Say hello to 'Jinzo'!"

"'J-Jinzo'?!" Neil recoiled.

The mighty android-like monster appeared on the field in place of 'Alligator's Sword' (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"The tide has turned!" declared Percy in triumph.

"How could someone like you hold a really rare card like that?!" complained Neil. "Thanks to it, all Trap Cards I control are wiped out!"

"Right on the button!" Percy chuckled, bringing the index finger of his right hand and putting it onto his nose before using it and pointing forth. "Do it, 'Jinzo'! Wipe out my opponent's Trap Cards with Trap Search!"

'Jinzo' obeyed, firing beams from its eyes. The search beams struck and destroyed all of Neil's Trap Cards (both face-up and facedown). Since the 'Aegis of Gaia' Trap Card was removed from the field, Neil lost his 3000 Life Points (LP: 2000).

"I don't have the Life Points to use 'Injection Fairy Lily's' effect anymore..." whispered Neil.

"Oh, YEAH!" cheered Percy, entering the Battle Phase. "Let's finish this fight, 'Jinzo'! Attack 'Injection Fairy Lily' with Cyber Energy Shock!"

'Jinzo' obeyed, firing a blast of robotic energy, striking and vaporizing 'Injection Fairy Lily' just like that.

"Crap!" whined Neil, falling to a knee (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Percy Avonside wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away.

"One down." grinned Percy.

"Good showing, Percy!" called Edward.

From there, Thomas and Emily both returned to the scene to see if the coast was clear or something.

"Nice dueling, Percy!" Thomas praised his best friend.

Alas, the coast was not close to being clear...

"Hey, it's Thomas!" One challenger cried out. "He's back!"

"Let's get him!" added another challenger.

Thomas and Emily both freaked out and began to make a run for it (again). The crowd began to give chase, but Percy, James, Edward, Axel, and Gina all, again, stood in their path.

"Gina, go with Thomas and Emily." Axel requested. "I'll stay behind and help Percy, James, and Edward hold this crowd back."

Gina, despite wanting to stay behind and help keep the dueling crowd back, knew that her Belgiam boyfriend was right, and so turned and went after Thomas and Emily, deciding to keep them safe from the crazy crowd of duelists.

"Alright, who's first?!" demanded James, facing down the audience. "Who wants a piece of James?"

Will Percy, James, Edward, and Axel all be okay against a raging crowd wanting to duel against Thomas? Stay tuned for the answer!

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**


	15. Chapter 14

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Oxygen + Hydrogen = H2O**

* * *

Opening up outside the school grounds...

"DUEL!" declared Percy and Jinty at the same time (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" came from Axel and Pug at the same time (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" put in Edward and a teenage boy named Fred (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" finished James and Logan (the same one from ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ') at the same time (LP: 4000) x2.

Four duels at once?! Holy mackerel! Can Percy, Axel, Edward, and James all keep the crowd from going after Thomas, Emily, and Gina? Well, we'll have to see about that...

* * *

 **Duel One: Percy vs. Jinty**

* * *

The first duel commenced...

"Jinty, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll let you go after my best friend." Percy pointed out.

"I'll win this duel, Percy!" insisted Jinty, adding a sixth card to his hand. He had black hair. "I really want a shot at battling the Duel King and those 'God' Cards of his."

* * *

 **Turn One** : Jinty Fowler (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, "Call of the Mummy", ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Call of the Mummy' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Call of the Mummy'! Here's how it works - as I control no monsters, I'm able to Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my hand."

Taking another card from his hand, Jinty placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Plague Wolf' in attack mode!" he announced.

Appearing onto the field was a wolf monster that looked rather haunting (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"But since this was a Special Summon, I have yet to Normal Summon this turn." continued Jinty, taking another card from his hand. "I Normal Summon a second copy of 'Plague Wolf'."

A second 'Plague Wolf' appeared on the field and joined its comrade (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Two 'Plague Wolves'..." whispered Percy.

"When there are two of these creatures on my field-" explained Jinty. "-their respective Attack Power doubles until the End Phase."

The two 'Plague Wolves' grew stronger (ATK: 2000 - 1000), and a facedown card then materialized on the field.

"Now I'll set one facedown card and end my turn. However, the effect of my monsters active!"

"Effects?" blinked Percy, he then saw both of Jinty's monsters fading away. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Since my wolves activated their effects-" explained Jinty. "-they're both destroyed at the end phase." He then took and held another card out. "But next comes 'Surrounded by Fallen Wolves'!"

Percy gasped. "A Quick-Play Spell!"

On cue, both 'Plague Wolves' reappeared on the field.

"'Surrounded by Fallen Wolves' Special Summons two or three Zombie-Type monsters from my Graveyard of the same name with 1000 or less Attack Points that were destroyed by a Card Effect this turn in defense position with their effects negated." explained Jinty, drawing two cards. "After that, I draw cards equal to the number of monsters Special Summoned by this effect."

"That's two cards in total!" realized Percy.

"Exactly!" confirmed Jinty. "Now, Percy, it's your turn!"

Percy drew a card, hoping he could draw something good.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Phoenix Gearblade", "Majesty of Fire", "Valkyrian Knight", "Black Dragon's Chick", "Metalmorph", and "Phoenix Gearfried"

* * *

His hand consisted of 'Phoenix Gearblade', 'Majesty of Fire', 'Valkyrian Knight', 'Black Dragon's Chick', 'Metalmorph', and the drawn 'Phoenix Gearfried'.

"Glad I got these new cards from the shop." Percy thought to himself. "It's time to give one of them a test run." He looked up. "I activate 'Majesty of Fire'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and erupted into flames.

"What's with all the flames?" asked Jinty.

"Thanks to this card, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher FIRE monster from my hand." answered Percy, readying and placing another card onto his Duel Disk. "Appear - 'Phoenix Gearfried'!"

Appearing on the field in a blaze of fire was a very powerful-looking warrior monster with an armor and blade that looked like fire (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200).

"That's a new one." Jinty gulped fearfully. He then saw a Spell Card ('Phoenix Gearblade') materializing face-up on the field behind 'Phoenix Gearfried'. "So's that!"

"From my hand, I'll equip 'Phoenix Gearfried' with 'Phoenix Gearblade'!" declared Percy.

Jinty was nervous. "I just know I'm gonna regret asking, but...what can I expect this card to do?"

"The equipped monster gains a new weapon - and a power boost of 300 Attack Points, that's what!" The green-haired boy answered.

'Phoenix Gearfried's' Attack Power rose to higher levels (ATK: 2800 - 3100).

"Unfortunately, I'm not finished yet." continued Percy, taking another card from his hand. "You see, I still have yet to Normal Summon."

Jinty was worried. "W-What do you have...in mind, Percy?"

"I'm glad you asked." With that said, Percy took and placed another card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Valkyrian Knight' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a female monster in red, flame-like armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200). The Battle Phase then commenced...

"Alright, guys, let's do this!" declared Percy, pointing forth. "Take down those 'Plague Wolves'!"

Percy's monsters obeyed, slashing their weapons at the two wolves. Before long, both 'Plague Wolves' were hit and destroyed.

"Unfortunately, it's not over yet." Percy went on, just as his 'Phoenix Gearblade' Spell Card faded away in a blue streak. "'Phoenix Gearfried' will attack again!"

"But how?!" gasped Jinty. "And why did your 'Phoenix Gearblade' fade away?"

"As 'Phoenix Gearfried' destroyed a monster in battle-" explained Percy. "-I can get rid of my Equip Spell to allow all FIRE-Attribute monsters on the field a second attack."

'Phoenix Gearfried', losing Attack Points (ATK: 3100 - 2800), readied and charged towards a defenseless Jinty.

"Say goodbye to 2800 Life Points!"

"Not yet!" cut in Jinty.

Percy recoiled. "Huh?!"

"I activate my Trap Card!" The black-haired boy announced, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Howl of the Fallen Wolf'! With it, I can Special Summon two Zombie monsters from my Graveyard of the same name with 1000 or less Attack Points in defense mode, and then I can add a Field Spell from my Deck into my hand."

The two 'Plague Wolves' returned to the field. Not only that, the Field Spell Card Jinty chose to add was something called 'Edge of Darkness'.

"Attack again, my monsters!" ordered Percy.

Both of Percy's monsters obeyed, once again slashing and destroyed the wolves.

"Not too bad, Percy." admitted Jinty.

"Thanks!" smiled Percy. "You're not too bad yourself." He then readied one more card. "Before my turn ends, I'll set this card for later."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Phoenix Gearfried', as Percy eased up.

"My turn is over!"

"It's my turn!" announced Jinty, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Jinty Fowler (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 41  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, "Edge of Darkness", ?, and "Zombie Heart"

* * *

On cue, the 'Edge of Darkness' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Edge of Darkness', a Field Spell! Now, watch what will happen..."

The scenery began to change.

"Ulp..." gulped Percy, which was all he could say.

With the field now like the Shadow Realm, Jinty took two cards from his Graveyard and allowed them to fade away into oblivion.

"I activate the effect of 'Edge of Darkness'!" The black-haired boy declared. "I remove two Zombie-Type monsters from my Graveyard with the same name to add a Zombie-Type Monster Card from my Deck or Graveyard into my hand."

Percy sweated nervously, watching as his friend drew a card and looked at it for a few seconds. Before long, he motioned his right hand towards his face-up "Call of the Mummy' Spell Card.

"I activate the effect of 'Call of the Mummy'!" Jinty took and readied another card from his hand. "As you know, I can Special Summon a Zombie monster from my hand, and I know just the one to play..."

With that said, he placed the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. Percy watched as a Monster Card called 'Despair from the Dark' rose from the ground.

"Appear - 'Despair from the Dark'!" commanded Jinty.

Appearing on the field, from a purple fog, was a large, red, fiendish creature with purple arms and claws (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000).

"Pretty good, wouldn't you agree?" grinned Jinty.

"Pretty creepy to look at..." shivered Percy.

"Unfortunately for you, I still have yet to Normal Summon this turn." continued Jinty, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. "With that, I'll Summon 'Skull Conductor' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was an undead, Symphony-like Conductor (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0). This was followed by a Spell Card called 'Zombie Heart' materializing face-up on the field behind the new monster.

"I'll also equip my new monster with 'Zombie Heart'!" Jinty then entered the Battle Phase. "BATTLE! 'Skull Conductor', attack 'Valkyrian Knight'!"

'Skull Conductor' obeyed, tapping his batton, and sending a chorus of spirits towards 'Valkyrian Knight'.

"And if you think your set card will help, think again!"

"What're you going to do?" peeped Percy.

Jinty responded by holding another card out. "Activate 'Anti-Magic Arrows', that's what! It prevents you from activating your set card for the rest of your turn!"

Magical arrows fired from the card in the black-haired boy's hand, striking Percy's set card and rendering it paralyzed in place.

"Bother!" cried Percy. "I can't use my set card..."

'Valkyrian Knight' was defenseless against 'Skull Conductor', who suddenly grew slightly stronger than normal (ATK: 2000 - 2200).

"What's going on?" demanded Percy, who then saw 'Despair from the Dark' grow stronger, too (ATK: 2800 - 3000). "Your monsters are growing stronger?!"

"'Edge of Darkness' increases the Attack Power of my attacking Zombie-Type monsters by 100 points per Zombie I control until the end of my turn." explained Jinty. "I control two Zombies, so they both gain 200 extra Attack Points."

The attack from 'Skull Conductor' struck its mark, causing 'Valkyrian Knight' to shatter into shards of glass. Percy grimaced as he sustained some damage (LP: 3700).

"It's not over!" Jinty went on, pointing forth. "I use 'Despair from the Dark' to attack 'Phoenix Gearfried'!"

'Despair of the Dark' slashed at 'Phoenix Gearfried', causing the weaker monster to explode in a blast of fire.

"Ugh! 'Phoenix Gearfried'!" Percy called out, bracing himself from the force of the destruction of his remaining monster (LP: 3500).

"Looks like you're wide open for a direct attack on my next turn." teased Jinty. "But that's the least of your problems."

"They're not?" Percy squeaked.

"Nope. There's also 'Zombie Heart' to take into consideration. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if the equipped monster battled a monster with higher Attack Points than the equipped monster this turn, or if a card or effect that would destroy the equipped monster was activated this turn, I can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the equipped monster's Attack Power."

The green-haired boy panicked. "What?!"

"Afraid so." insisted Jinty. He then pointed at 'Skull Conductor'. "The Monster Effect of 'Skull Conductor' also activates! As it was face-up on the field at the end of the Battle Phase, it's destroyed by its own effect."

'Skull Conductor' shattered into shards of glass. Before long, Jinty slotted a card into his Duel Disk, causing a facedown card to materialize behind 'Despair from the Dark'.

"Finally, I'll set a card and end my turn. The effects of both 'Anti-Magic Arrows' and 'Edge of Darkness' have ended."

The magic arrows disappeared from Percy's facedown card, while 'Despair from the Dark' returned to its base Attack Power (ATK: 3000 - 2800). Unfortunately...

"Now, since the equipped monster was destroyed by a card effect this turn, the effect of 'Zombie Heart' activates!" continued Jinty. "Say goodbye to 2000 more Life Points, Percy!"

Percy started glowing as he sustained huge damage (LP: 1500).

"Only 1500 Life Points left, Percy."

Percy recovered and smirked. "You're good, Jinty." he admitted. "Despite having a ton of fun, however, I can't let you win."

"Sorry, Percy, but I want to have a shot at beating Thomas's 'God' Cards." said Jinty. "I really want to battle them."

"I will win, Jinty. Just you watch!" warned Percy, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Percy Avonside (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Black Dragon's Chick" and "Roll of Fate"

* * *

On cue, the 'Roll of Fate' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, just as a large dice materialized from the face-up Spell Card.

"And with help from 'Roll of Fate'-" continued Percy. "-I have an increased chance of success."

The dice was tossed into the sky. Very quickly, it fell, landed on the ground, rolled about, and landed on a...

"A four!" Percy rejoiced, drawing four cards. "Now I draw four cards and Banish the top four cards from my Deck!" He then drew four more cards and allowed them to fade away into oblivion. "Let's see..."

The green-haired boy's hand now consisted of 'Black Dragon's Chick', 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', 'Inferno Fire Blast', 'Polymerization', and 'Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight'.

"Aww, yeah!" he cheered, placing one of the cards onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Black Dragon's Chick' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the infant 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Level: 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 500).

"'Black Dragon's Chick'?" blinked Jinty. "Isn't that-?"

"Support for 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'?" asked Percy, finishing his opponent's sentence. "You bet it is."

'Black Dragon's Chick' started glowing all white, almost like it was evolving like a Pokemon.

"By sacrificing 'Black Dragon's Chick'-" Percy continued speaking, while also placing a card on a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' in its place!"

'Black Dragon's Chick' grew bigger and bigger before it ceased glowing, revealing it had become 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"I'll also activate 'Inferno Fire Blast'!" announced Percy, holding another card out. "With 'Red-Eyes' on my field, you lose Life Points equal to the original Attack Points of my monster!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' charged and unleashed a powerful blast of fire at Jinty, striking him and making him take massive damage (LP: 1600).

"Is that all?" he asked upon recovering. "Because you've played that card, 'Red-Eyes' can't attack this turn."

"I'm not done yet." Percy pointed out, just as the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I activate 'Polymerization'!" He held his last card out. "I'll fuse 'Red-Eyes' with this monster - 'Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight'!"

Jinty was alarmed. "'Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight'?! That's more support for 'Red-Eyes', isn't it?"

"Got that right! Now, watch..."

Briefly appearing to the field was what looked like 'Gearfried the Iron Knight', but was wearing a suit of armor that was almost the same color as 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon's' scales. He and 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' then were fused together.

"Come on down - 'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon'!" commanded Percy, as the light started dimming.

Appearing in the sky was 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' decked with 'Gearfried the Iron Knight's' armor (Level: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400). Percy, not being done still, then poksed a button on his Duel Disk.

"Next, I'll activate my set card!" As Percy said this, his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Metalmorph'! I'm sure you know what this does, right?"

"It raises your monster's respective Attack Power and Defense Power by 300 points." worried Jinty. "But that isn't all it does..."

'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon' turned more metallic as it grew even stronger (ATK: 2800 - 3100/DEF: 2400 - 2700).

"Now if my 'Red-Eyes' attacks an opponent's monster-" put in Percy. "-it gains Attack Points equal to half its target's current Attack Points during the Damage Step."

Entering the Battle Phase, 'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon' started to charge up an attack.

"Attack 'Despair from the Dark', 'Red-Eyes'!" As Percy said this, 'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon' fired the blast of flame. "And now, since my monster's attacking, its effect activates!"

"Effect?!" gasped Jinty.

On cue, 'Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight' reappeared on the field as a spirit. It then merged with 'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon', causing the dragon to grow even stronger (ATK: 3100 - 3300).

"When Red-Eyes Slash Dragon attacks-" explained Percy. "-one Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard can be equiped onto 'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon', thus raising its Attack Power by 200 points."

The blast of flame got closer and closer to 'Despair from the Dark'.

"Time for-!" Percy began, but got interrupted.

"I activate a Trap!" announced Jinty, making his opponent freeze. From there, his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Sakuretsu Armor'!"

A large armor appeared on Despair from the Dark.

"This Trap Card destroys your attacking monster." explained Jinty. "Once 'Red-Eyes' bites the dust, I'll win on my coming turn!"

Percy just raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?" recoiled Jinty. "What are you-?"

"I activate my dragon's third effect!" declared Percy, just as the spirit of 'Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight' was removed from 'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon' and slashed at the Sakuretsu Armor. "Say goodbye to 'Sakuretsu Armor'!"

The armor equipped to 'Despair from the Dark' was destroyed. 'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon' then grew slightly weaker due to the Warrior-Type monster being lost (ATK: 3300 - 3100).

"What just happened?!" gasped Jinty.

"Since a card or effect was activated by the opponent that targets a card I control, I can send one Equip Card I control to the Graveyard to negate the activation and destroy that card." explained Percy. "Based on what you saw, I've sent 'Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight' to the Graveyard to negate and destroy your 'Sakuretsu Armor'."

This was not good news for Jinty. And it only got worse from there...

"And, since it's now the Damage Step-" continued Percy. "-'Metalmorph' will increase 'Red-Eyes's' Attack Power based on half of your 'Despair from the Dark's' Attack Power!"

'Red-Eyes Slash Dragon's' Attack Power increased even further (ATK: 3100 - 4500).

"I'm sorry to say this, Jinty, but this duel is over!" The green-haired boy declared.

The blast finally struck. Jinty cried out as his remaining monster shattered into shards of glass, and his Life Points dropped all the way to zero (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Percy Avonside wins!**

* * *

"Aww, nuts!" groaned Jinty, falling to his knees as the holograms faded away. "Guess I'm not ready to face the 'God' Cards, after all..."

* * *

 **Duel Two: Axel vs. Pug**

* * *

Over with Axel and Pug...

"I won't let you try to duel Thomas by force!" insisted Axel.

"I have to!" protested Jug, another boy with black hair. He added his drawn card to his hand. "I really want to face those 'Egyptian Gods' coming from the ' _ **King of Games**_ '!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Pug Kitson (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

A facedown card materialized on the field, followed by a Monster Card called, 'Fool Clown', appearing face-up on the field.

"I set one card, and Summon 'Fool Clown' in attack mode!"

Appearing from the face-up Monster Card and onto the field, was a clown that was made from a pile of spinning tops (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"'Fool Clown'?" frowned Axel. "By Summoning that monster, you have to throw your entire hand into the Graveyard."

"Correct." Pug confirmed, discarding his entire hand. "However, three cards that were sent to the Graveyard were Monster Cards called 'Laugh Exploder'!"

Three Monster Cards called 'Laugh Exploder' emerged from Pug's Graveyard and started flying all-around the black-haired boy.

"By removing them from my Graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! I've removed all of three of them, and that means you take exactly 1500 points of damage!"

Three explosions hit Axel, pushing him back some (LP: 2500).

"I end my turn." finished Pug.

Axel drew a card. "It's my turn... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Axel Notesse (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

A facedown card materialized on the field immediately.

"I set one card facedown." The purple-haired boy continued, just before taking and placing a card onto his Duel Disk. On cue, a Monster Card called 'Fire Trooper' flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Then, I'll Summon 'Fire Trooper' in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a monster with a head full of flame (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"It won't stay for much longer." continued Axel earnestly. "I send it to the Graveyard with its effect!"

'Fire Trooper' erupted into flames, causing it to disappear (although the fire left behind remained).

"By doing this, I can hit you for 1000 points of damage!"

Pug was suddenly hit with the large wall of flames left behind (LP: 3000). The fire then finally died down.

"Now it's my turn to deal damage!" declared Pug. "I Banish 'Laugh Fight' from the Graveyard!"

The mentioned Spell Card slid out of Pug's Graveyard and faded away into oblivion.

"By doing this, I now inflict the same amount of damage you've inflicted on me!"

Another blast hit Axel, causing him to grunt (LP: 1500). Even then, he didn't look worried about it - he just resumed with his turn.

"I activate 'Fire Recovery'!" Axel declared, taking and holding a card out. "By sending 'Volcanic Scattershot' from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 'Fire Trooper' from the Graveyard in attack mode!"

'Fire Trooper' returned to the field.

"Don't tell me you're going to do it again!" Pug cringed.

Axel smirked. "That's the general idea."

'Fire Trooper' burst into flames, causing the fire to surround Pug and make him take damage yet again (LP: 2000).

"And since I've discarded 'Volcanic Scattershot', you take an additional 500 points of damage!" continued Axel.

Pug grimaced in response (LP: 1500).

"We're about even!" The purple-haired boy pointed out. He then held out another copy of the 'Fire Recovery' Spell Card. "I activate a second copy of 'Fire Recovery' to send yet another copy of 'Volcanic Scattershot' from my hand to the Graveyard!"

Another bullet of flames struck Pug head on (LP: 1000). From there, the first copy of the 'Volcanic Scattershot' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Thanks to 'Fire Recovery', I'll bring my first copy of 'Volcanic Scattershot' back in defense mode!"

The three-headed 'Volcanic' Monster reappeared on the field in a defensive stance (Level: 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 0). With nothing else left to do, Axel entered the End Phase.

"I end my turn." Axel finished. "Alright, Pug, it's your turn!"

Pug looked to his set card. "Once I draw my card, I'll activate my facedown 'Burial from a Different Dimension' to return my three banished 'Rough Exploders' to the Graveyard." he thought to himself. "This will allow me to banish them from the Graveyard again, inflicting 1500 more damage to the Belgian champion and finishing him off."

Axel merely watched his opponent silently. Finally...

"It's my turn!" declared Pug, drawing a card "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Pug Kitson (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (1)** : ?

* * *

The black-haired boy looked at his drawn card with a smile.

"This is the end." he said cockily, before looking up at his opponent. "I acti... Huh?"

To his surprise, Axel was walking away from the duel.

"What're you doing?!" Pug demanded. "Get back here! The duel's not over yet!"

"Actually, yes, it is." retorted Axel. "You've just lost the match."

"What?! How?" Pug then saw a face-up Trap Card on Axel's side of the field. "Huh? Is that 'Draw Blast'?" He started to read what the card does. "' _ **When your opponent draws a card, this deals 1000 damage to them**_ '..." The black-haired boy immediately realized that he just lost (as Axel had said). "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

 ***BOOM!***

Not knowing what hit him, Pug found himself lying on the ground with his Life Point gauge emptied (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Axel Notesse wins!**

* * *

"That's too bad." dismissed Axel, as the remaining holograms faded away. "How can you hope to defeat Thomas, when you stood no chance against me?"

Poor Pug...

* * *

 **Duel Three: Edward vs. Fred**

* * *

Over with Edward and Fred...

"Mopping the floor with somebody like you'll be a breeze." taunted Fred, drawing a card. "Once you're out of the way, I'll duel that ' _ **King of Games**_ ' and his 'God' Cards!"

Edward merely braced himself; this was his first official duel, and he needed to win it to protect his younger friend.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Fred Pelhay (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Chthonian Soldier"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Chthonian Soldier' materialized face-up on the field.

"Meet the first of my 'Hell'-based cards - 'Chthonian Soldier'!" announced Fred. "I place it in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a fiendish warrior dressed in black armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400). This was followed by a facedown card appearing behind the new monster.

"With that, I'll set one card and end my turn." finished Fred, grinning. "Now, it's your turn."

No answer.

"Huh?" Fred looked and saw Edward studying his hand. "Hey! You listening to me? I said it's your turn!"

"Don't rush me." scolded Edward, looking up at his opponent briefly. "I'm trying to think."

"Well, think later!" snapped Fred. "Draw a card and take your turn!"

"Alright, alright! Just calm down..." Edward sighed, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Edward Stewart (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Hydrogeddon"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Hydrogeddon'. Seeing it caused Edward to do some thinking...

"This card could give me an advantage in this duel..." The intelligent, blue-haired boy then looked back at his hand. "Even though this is my first major duel, if I play my cards right, I can win against-"

"Hey!" The voice of Fred snapped, causing Edward to look up. The orange-haired boy was looking really annoyed. "Play a card! I haven't got all day to wait, ya know!"

Edward responded by placing his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Hydrogeddon' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large dinosaur-like creature made entirely of brown hydrogen (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"A 1600 Attack Point monster..." mused Fred, before smirking. "But nothing I can't handle."

"We'll see." interrupted Edward, who then entered the Battle Phase. "'Hydrogeddon', attack 'Chthonian Soldier'!"

'Hydrogeddon' obeyed, firing a watery blast at 'Chthonian Soldier' and destroying the weaker monster. Fred was hit by part of the watery blast (LP: 3600), but quickly smirked upon recovering.

"Say goodbye to 400 Life Points of your own." he remarked.

Before Edward could react, 'Chthonian Soldier's' blade suddenly reappeared, soared forth, and struck him head-on.

"Agh!" Edward grimaced (LP: 3600).

"You think I'm stupid or something?" teased Fred. "I was expecting you to play a stronger monster than my own. Since 'Chthonian Soldier' was destroyed by an attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, its effect inflicts damage to you equal to the Battle Damage I took."

Edward smirked. "Oh, I knew that..." he acknowledged. "But now, I have a surprise of my own to show you."

"You do?!" gasped Fred.

"When 'Hydrogeddon' destroys a monster in battle-" explained Edward, taking his Deck out of the Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon another copy of 'Hydrogeddon' to the field from my Deck."

A second copy of 'Hydrogeddon' appeared on the field, joining the first copy for battle.

"Crap! I'm open for a direct attack..." groaned Fred, not looking too thrilled about the impending direct attack.

"I'm afraid you are." admitted Edward. He then pointed forth and announced the attack name of his monster... " **HYDRO BREATH**!"

The second Hyrdogeddon obeyed, shooting a blast of water at Fred. The attack hit and threw Fred back a small bit.

"Tch! Lucky hit..." he mumbled (LP: 2000).

"I end my turn." concluded Edward. In his head... "So far, so good. All the training and tutoring I was getting from Nia is really helping me."

Fred slowly got back to his feet. He wasn't going to let a newbie beat him, and prevent him from taking on a REAL duelist (Thomas).

"It's my turn!" The orange-haired boy declared, drawing a card. "Draw card!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Fred Pelhay (LP: 2000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

From there, the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Continuous Trap - 'Call of the Haunted', activate!"

On cue, 'Chthonian Soldier' returned to the field like it hadn't been harmed from the last battle.

"This Trap Card lets me Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard in attack mode." explained Fred, just as he slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "But, I'm afraid this is only the beginning... Now, I'll activate another card - 'Inferno Reckless Summon'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I was afraid of this..." Edward thought to himself. "Thanks to playing 'Call of the Haunted', Fred can Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the Special Summoned monster from his hand, Deck or Graveyard."

In a burst of energy, two more 'Chthonian Soldiers' appeared on the field. The three 'Chthonian Soldiers' each stared Edward down.

"But to show that I'm a nice guy, you can select one monster you control and Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the selected monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard." teased Fred. "Go on! Select your monster!"

"I select one of my 'Hydrogeddons'." said Edward, taking a card from his Deck. "I Special Summon the third copy in attack mode!"

A third copy of 'Hydrogeddon' appeared on the field and joined the other two for combat. Fred, however, only laughed in response.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward. "All three of my monsters are stronger than yours."

"Does the saying ' _strength in numbers_ ' mean anything to you?" asked Fred, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Because I now have three of the exact same monster out, I can activate this Equip Spell!"

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Chthonian Alliance' materialized face-up on the field behind the middle 'Chthonian Soldier'.

"This increases the Attack Power of the equipped monster by an additional 800 points for each monster on my field that have the same name as it." explained Fred. "Hence why I've used a combination of 'Call of the Haunted' and 'Inferno Reckless Summon' to bring three 'Chthonian Soldiers' out.

The middle 'Chthonian Soldier' grew even stronger (ATK: 1200 - 3600).

"Battle..." grinned Fred, knowing that this was going to be good. "I use the equipped 'Chthonian Soldier' to attack one of your 'Hydrogeddon' monsters!"

The strengthened 'Chthonian Soldier' obeyed, slashing one of the three 'Hydrogeddon' monsters with its blade.

"Your monster has met its end!"

The attacked 'Hydrogeddon' exploded, causing Edward to cry out and brace himself as massive damage was sustained (LP: 1600).

"Let's see you top that." dared Fred. "Come on... I'm waiting."

Getting back to his position, Edward drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Edward Stewart (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Oxygeddon"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Oxygeddon'.

"'Oxygeddon'..." he murmured. "Is this what I need next?"

"Hey! Are you actually going to make a move?" snapped Fred impatiently. "Or are you just going to keep stalling time and looking at your cards?"

Edward frowned. "Alright then, here's my card!" He placed his drawn card onto his Duel Disk. "Arise - 'Oxygeddon'!"

Appearing onto the field was a large pterodactyl made of greenish gas (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800). Fred frowned, knowing that despite his opponent owning weaker monsters, Edward was going to attack, anyway.

"I'll now attack your two weaker 'Chthonian Soldiers'!" announced Edward. "I know I'll lose Life Points, but it's a chance I'm willing to take!" He then announced 'Oxygeddon's' attack name... " **OXY STREAM**!"

'Oxygeddon' let loose a loud shriek, which overwhelmed and shattered one of the two weaker 'Chthonian Soldiers'. Fred braced himself as shards of glass from the destruction of his monster soared past him (LP: 1400).

"By destroying 'Chthonian Soldier', you'll take the exact same damage I've sustained!" The orange-haired boy declared. "600 points, that is!"

Edward didn't even flinch as he sustained damage from the effect of 'Chthonian Soldier' (LP: 1000).

"It's a small price to pay." Edward said simply, before giving another command... "And now, it's 'Hydrogeddon's' turn to attack!"

One of the two 'Hydrogeddon' monsters obeyed, firing a blast of water at 'Chthonian Soldier'.

"Still risking damage?" huffed Fred, just as his 'Chthonian Soldier' was destroyed (LP: 1000). "So be it... You take 400 more points of damage!"

Edward glowed red and cried out, taking more damage from the effect of 'Chthonian Soldier' (LP: 600).

"By destroying two of your monsters, your remaining 'Chthonian Soldier' loses 1600 of its Attack Bonus!" The intelligent, blue-haired boy reminded. "Not to mention 'Call of the Haunted' is destroyed since the monster Summoned by it's been eliminated!"

The face-up 'Call of the Haunted' Trap Card shattered into shards of glass, while the remaining 'Chthonian Soldier' grew weaker (ATK: 3600 - 2000).

"It doesn't matter." shrugged Fred. "You've lost most of your Life Points from your little attack barrage. Come my next turn, I can attempt to finish you off!"

"We'll have to wait and see." retorted Edward, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. With that done, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Oxygeddon'. "I set a facedown card and end my turn."

"Man, I always knew that you were a terrible duelist, but never this form of bad." snickered Fred, drawing a card. "Time for my 'Hell'-based Deck to win me another match!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Fred Pelhay (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn card, the orange-haired boy's smug smile widened.

"Here's where it ends for you, egghead." whispered Fred, making Edward sweat nervously. He then sent all but one card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I sacrifice my lone 'Chthonian Soldier', and all of the remaining cards in my hand, to Tribute Summon one of my strongest monster!"

The remaining 'Chthonian Soldier' vanished in a blaze of fire, which then erupted into an explosion on Fred's side of the field.

"Come forth - 'Infernal Incinerator'!"

When the explosion died down, a massive creature with a withered body chained to the top of its head appeared from the fading flame and smoke (Level: 6/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800).

"And if you think it's powerful now, wait until you see its effect!" taunted Fred. "For you see, for every monster you control, 'Infernal Incinerator' gains 200 more Attack Points!" He pointed forth. "You control three monsters, and that means my monster gains 600 extra Attack Points!"

The giant beast grew even stronger (ATK: 2800 - 3400).

"Go forth, 'Infernal Incinerator'!" commanded Fred. "Roast that nerd and his monsters to ash! End this duel!"

'Infernal Incinerator' obeyed, letting loose a powerful blast of fire at Edward, 'Oxygeddon', and the two 'Hydrogeddons'.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I win, ya newbie!"

"I'm going to have to disappoint you, I'm afraid." sighed Edward. "I activate a Counter Trap!"

Fred's eyes widened. "You what?!"

The intelligent, blue-haired boy's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"'Amorphous Barrier'!" announced Edward. "Since I control three monsters, the opponent's attack is negated, and the Battle Phase immediately ends!"

Suddenly, large pillars appeared, blocking 'Infernal Incinerator's' flame attack.

"I...don't believe it!" complained Fred. "I thought I had this duel in the bag! Ngh... you're a persistent one, aren't you?"

Edward seemed to smirk tauntingly. "I guess it's true that thoughts outwit actions every time."

"Grr... That's fine!" growled Fred, clearly frustrated. "I can wait until my next turn to win... I end my turn!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn for you." insisted Edward.

"What?! There won't be?!" spluttered Fred. "What makes you say that?"

"Just because I'm new to playing the game-" Edward went on. "-doesn't mean I'll let you win and try to forcefully duel my friend." He looked to his Deck. "And just because I'm new to playing the game, doesn't mean I don't know how to make strategies based on how my opponent plays."

"Say what?!" exclaimed Fred.

"It's my turn!" declared Edward, preparing to draw a card. "This draw will complete my calculated strategy to finish you off!"

With that said, the intelligent, blue-haired boy drew a card with the good old Destiny Draw technique.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Edward Stewart (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 50  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Bonding - H2O"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Bonding - H2O'. It was just what he needed!

"It's time!" announced Edward. "With my draw being successful, I've completed my strategy!" He then looked to Fred. "Tell me, have you ever paid attention in chemistry class?"

"What does that have to do with playing Duel Monsters?!" The orange-haired boy demanded. "The object of the game is to reduce the opponent's Life Points to zero, which is what I'm going to do next turn! If you think you can defeat me this turn, however, then stop wasting time and show me!"

"So, you haven't been paying attention?" Edward shook his head. "Then, allow me to show you a little something." He held his drawn card out. "I activate a Spell Card - 'Bonding - H2O'!"

"'Bonding - H2O'?" repeated Fred.

"For this to work, I must control two copies of 'Hydrogeddons' and one copy of 'Oxygeddon' on my field." explained Edward. "When I do, I can offer them as a tribute... Go forth, my monsters!"

All three monsters turned to vapor.

"When two molecules of hydrogen mix with one molecule of oxygen-" explained Edward, speaking in scientific terms. "-they create water. In a similar matter, my three monsters have formed a new monster from the heart of my Deck!"

The creation of the new water-like monster was soon finished.

"Appear - 'Water Dragon'!"

With the chemistry-like sequence ending, the result was a large dragon-like creature made entirely from water appearing on the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

"Heh! I was expecting something much tougher than that." grinned Fred. "My monster still has an Attack Power of 3000, while yours only has an Attack Power of 2800!"

'Infernal Incinerator' (ATK: 3000) and 'Water Dragon' (ATK: 2800) both stared each other down.

"Your monster isn't a match for mine!"

"So you say." grinned Edward.

Suddenly, to Fred's surprise, 'Water Dragon' began to cover the field in water, causing 'Infernal Incinerator' to grow weak - very weak (ATK: 3000 - 0).

"My monster has...z-zero Attack Points?!" Fred stuttered. "But...how?"

"Water quenches Fire, you know." Edward pointed out. "The effect of 'Water Dragon' is to blame for this... As long as this monster is on the field, the Attack Power of all FIRE and Pyro monsters present becomes zero!"

Fred recoiled in horror. There wasn't anything he could do to save himself; he had lost the duel.

"'Water Dragon', attack!" commanded Edward. " **AQUA PUNISHER**!"

'Water Dragon' obeyed, creating a tidal wave strong enough to drown and destroy 'Infernal Incinerator'. In addition, Fred was thrown to the ground by the water (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Edward Stewart wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away.

"I lost..." mumbled the defeated Fred. "I can't believe it!"

Edward said nothing in response, although he was proud that Nia's teachings had paid off. Just then, he heard James's voice...

"'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab', attack Logan directly!"

James, meanwhile, was at facing another duelist at the moment and had just declared a direct attack on him.

"Let's end this duel!" The red-haired boy ordered. "'Flare Scarab', Flame Bullet! 'Neos', Wrath of Neos!"

The two monsters obeyed, with both of them attacking at once and finishing off Logan (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

"And that's game!" declared James, just as the holograms faded away.

The crowd of duelists soon grew tired of the delay.

"This is a waste of time!" The voice of a teenage boy yelled out.

"We want Thomas!" One young man demanded.

"Well, you can't duel him." declared Percy, as he was joined by James, Edward, and Axel. "Thomas has no interest in being forced into a duel against his will. If you try anything to go after him, we'll stand in your way!"

Then there was trouble...

"What is going on here?!" demanded Sir Topham Hatt, who was walking towards the area. "Whatever is happening, I demand you all to leave!"

"H-Hey!" spluttered Fred, standing back up. "Who do you think you-!"

"I am the principal of this school." boomed Sir Topham Hatt, glaring at the orange-haired boy. "And you're all trespassing on School Property, causing Confusion and Delay for the buses coming to pick my students up!"

The crowd was murmuring to each other.

"Now, what in blazes are you all doing here in the first place?!"

Fred cowered. "Just...leaving." he squeaked.

"Y-Yeah!" agreed Neil, reeling from commanding the principal was. "We're just leaving! Come along, everybody!"

With murmured agreement, the crowd of duelists disappeared faster than you can say ' _Bust my Buffers_ ' or something along the lines...

"Thanks a ton, sir!" praised James, once he, Edward, Percy, and Axel were all alone with the principal.

"Think nothing of it." replied Sir Topham Hatt. "Still, I wonder what's been happening for half an hour out here."

"The crowd all wanted to duel against Thomas." explained Percy.

"Because Thomas is now ' _ **King of Games**_ '-" put in Edward. "-duelists want a piece of him and the 'God' Cards."

"We were only trying to defend Thomas." finished James.

"Well, you've all did a good thing by looking out for your friend." smiled Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm very proud of you four."

The four teenagers all smiled back, looking to one another. They were happy that they did a good thing today.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**


	16. Chapter 15

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Dinosaurs, Dragons, and Neos... Oh my!**

* * *

(earlier on...)

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

At the party before the grand opening of Boxford Land and the start of ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '...

"Our next duelist comes from Isle of Man between England and Ireland!" The announcing suit said loudly. "Meet Logan Derekson!"

Stepping forward was a teenage boy (15-years old) dressed in yellow and blue.

" _My name is Logan Derekson, and I'm a duelist from Isle of Man." narrated Logan. "All the way back in August, I had a chance to go to Atlanta to compete in a big Duel Monsters tournament. Unfortunately_..."

(new scene...)

In another part of Boxford Land, Flashback Diesel, Flashback Dennis, Flashback Arry, and Flashback Bert were busy trying to find one of the duelists who was competing in the tournament. So far, no such luck.

"Sheesh!" complained Flashback Dennis. "At this rate, we'll never find a chump to kick out and take over..."

"I think this trip was all for nothing..." grumbled Flashback Bert.

Before Flashback Diesel could say anything to shut his two friends up...

"Oh, why did I forget to take these stupid pills before my duel?!" complained the voice of Flashback Logan. "I swear, I need a way to keep reminding myself to take these things..."

"Oie! Did you guys hear that?" asked Flashback Arry.

The four Smelter Teens watched as someone (Flashback Logan) was shown running towards one of the park washrooms. For some reason, he had a small container in his hands.

"A duelist!" cried Flashback Arry and Flashback Bert.

"Well, now..." Flashback Diesel grinned. "It looks like he needs help. What do you guys think? Shall we go and 'help' that poor sucker?"

The four teenage troublemakers then laughed deviously at their plan.

" _My chance to duel would be taken away from me just as quickly_." Logan narrated some more. " _By a foursome of troublemaking teenagers who, I later learn, were from a place in the UK called The Island of Sodor_."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the washroom, Flashback Logan was busy getting his pills out of their container.

"Come on, you stubborn bottle..." grumbled Flashback Logan. "If I don't get you opened, I'll end up disqualified for not showing up."

The door opened, but Flashback Logan paid no attention. Before long...

"Need some help?" oozed the voice of Flashback Arry.

Flashback Logan, hearing the voice, turned around to speak and gasped.

"We'll help ya out." put in a smiling Flashback Bert.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the washroom, the scream from Logan echoed throughout. Before long, Flashback Diesel and Flashback Dennis, disguised as ' _Logan_ ', emerged from the washroom to proceed to the duel.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the washroom, Flashback Arry and Flashback Bert were both standing guard outside one of the stalls.

"Let me out! Let me out!" wailed the voice of Flashback Logan, banging on the door leading to the other end. "I have to get to my duel!"

"Keep it quiet in there!" snapped Flashback Arry.

"You're not going anywhere." added Flashback Bert. "Our two friends have a score to settle, and we two are not about to fail them."

"You'll never get away with this!" protested the voice of Flashback Logan. "Everyone will figure out your friends are frauds and come looking for me!"

Flashback Arry and Flashback Bert both only laughed in response.

" _Ultimately, those guys were exposed and sent back to where they came from_ -" narrated Logan. "- _but I still never got the chance to duel in the tournament_..."

(new scene...)

One day, Flashback Logan arrived at Brendam Docks by boat. He looked around, seeing how big the place was.

"Blimey." Flashback Logan gasped. "So, this is the Island of Sodor... It's bigger than the Isle of Man." He then recovered from his shock and walked through the area to the exit. "Still, I can't let it surprise me..."

Flashback Logan roamed around a bit more.

" _Deciding to visit the Island of Sodor for a short period of time, I arrived at the big harbor and went on my way_." narrated Logan. " _During my visit_..."

(elsewhere...)

Outside the Knapford Public Library, Flashback Logan found himself dueling Flashback Dennis.

"... _I found himself meeting up with one of those guys who impersonated me. Taking the chance to get revenge, I challenged him to a duel_."

The duel was already in progress...  
-Flashback Dennis (LP: 2900) had 'Destroyersaurus' (Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100) in attack position and a set card on his side of the field.  
-Flashback Logan (LP: 2600) had 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' (Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800) in attack position and the face-up Continuous Trap Card 'Royal Decree' on his side of the field. Due to the effect of 'Royal Decree', the effect of all other Trap Cards were negated.

"Heh! So, you do have some skill." snickered Flashback Dennis. "Go ahead! Hit me with all you've got!"

"I will!" accepted Flashback Logan. "Thanks to 'Royal Decree', neither of us can use any Trap Cards!" He then entered the Battle Phase. "'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8', attack 'Destroyersaurus'!"

The huge dragon obeyed, letting lose a large blast of black fire. 'Destroyersaurus' was quickly overwhelmed by the fire and roasted alive, causing Flashback Dennis to brace himself from the force of the attack (LP: 1700). From there, a Monster Card called 'Horus' Servant' materialized face-up on the field.

"Now that I'm finished with my Battle Phase, I'll begin Main Phase 2 with this card!" continued Flashback Logan. "I Summon 'Horus' Servant' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a human monster dressed in a priest gown based on Horus (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100).

"Thanks to this monster, you can't target my face-up 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon' monsters with Spells, Traps, or Card Effects of any kind." explained Flashback Logan, who then slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll set a card and end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"So, no 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon' monsters can be affected by Card Effects?" scoffed Flashback Dennis, drawing a card. "Sorry, but that won't do."

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Dennis Ashford (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 35  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Hyper Hammerhead"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Hyper Hammerhead'.

"Oh, this will do nicely." The lazy gray-haired boy grinned, before looking to his opponent. "Come out - 'Hyper Hammerhead'!"

Appearing onto the field was a dinosaur with a hammer-like head (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

"'Hyper Hammerhead'..." whispered Flashback Logan.

"Yup! Time for your 'Horus' Servant' to become dinosaur food!" laughed Flashback Dennis, who then entered the Battle Phase. "Attack!"

The hammer-headed dinosaur obeyed, charging at the weaker monster. Before long, Flashback Dennis took and held another card out.

"Since a Dinosaur-Type monster is attacking, I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand - 'Dino Roar'! This allows me to send one card the opponent controls from the field to the Graveyard... And guess what card I choose?"

As the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' suddenly started to attack right back.

"My 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' won't let you have your way!" declared Flashback Logan. "I'll use its effect to negate your 'Dino Roar' and destroy it!"

"Nice try!" smirked Flashback Dennis. "You can't use Card Effects to negate this Spell Card's effect!"

The flame struck the face-up Spell Card, but nothing happened. With that, the face-up 'Royal Decree' Trap Card faded away in a blue streak.

"With 'Royal Decree' gone, we can play Trap Cards again." taunted Flashback Dennis, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Take this, for example... I activate 'Survival of the Fittest'! This lets me target a Dinosaur-Type monster I control and equip it with this card, increasing it's Attack Power by 1000 points and when that attacking monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, the equipped monster can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row."

'Hyper Hammerhead' dove towards 'Horus' Servant', growing stronger (ATK: 1500 - 2500). Before long, 'Horus' Servant' was bitten into and destroyed.

"I've destroyed a monster with 'Hyper Hammerhead'!" jeered Flashback Dennis. "The effect of 'Survival of the Fittest' activates! And now, I'll use 'Hyper Hammerhead' to attack your 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8'!"

"But my monster is stronger!" protested Flashback Logan.

"I know, but I'll still attack it, anyway!"

The two monsters clashed, but 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' came out on top. Flashback Dennis, despite losing Life Points (LP: 1200), merely smirked with satisfaction.

"You've destroyed my monster..." he said darkly. "However, because the attacked monster wasn't destroyed, 'Hyper Hammerhead's' effect will activate - sending the attacked monster back to your hand."

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' started glowing as it roared in pain. Flashback Dennis kept his smile, thinking he was in the clearing. Unfortunately...

"Facedown card, open!" announced Flashback Logan.

"Say what?!"

The teenager from the Isle of Man motion his left hand to his facedown card, causing it to flip up and reveal itself to be...

"I activate 'Level Down!?'!" he went on. "This is a Quick-Play Spell Card that lets me target a 'LV' monster on the field and return it to it's owner's Deck and Special Summon one monster from the owner's Graveyard to my side of the field with the same name but lower 'LV', ignoring the Summoning conditions."

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' began to grow smaller.

"I know what you're gonna Summon..." grumbled Flashback Dennis. "You calling 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' back again!"

"Correct!" confirmed Flashback Logan, just as his Graveyard started shining white light. "Appear - 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4'!"

Appearing onto the field was a much weaker version of 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"Hmph! Don't think my turn is over." Flashback Dennis grumbled, entering Main Phase 2. he took a card from his hand and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Behold 'Spacetime Transcendence'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. Flashback Logan, having heard about it, scowled a bit as he waited the effect.

"By removing Dinosaur-Type monsters from my Graveyard-" The lazy gray-haired boy was saying, taking cards from his Graveyard. "-I can Special Summon another from my hand with a Level equal to the total Level of the banished monsters."

Flashback Logan saw that Flashback Dennis was holding out four Dinosaur-Type Monster Cards, and they were all at Level 4.

"'Gilasaurus', 'Dark Driceratops', 'Destroyersaurus', and 'Hyper Hammerhead'?!" gasped Flashback Logan. "You're removing all four of those monsters?"

"That's right." As Flashback Dennis spoke, he took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "It's time for you to meet the top link of the foodchain!"

A Monster Card called 'Tyranno Infinity' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Tyranno Infinity'!"

Appearing onto the field in a burst of light was a large dinosaur with many colored scales (Level: 4/ATK: ?/DEF: 0).

"'Tyranno Infinity'..." whispered Flashback Logan. "Now I understand why you've removed those four Dinosaur-Type Monster Cards! 'Tyranno Infinity' gains 1000 Attack Points for each of your banished Dinosaur-Type monsters."

'Tyranno Infinity' let loose a savage roar as became supercharged with power (ATK: 0 - 4000).

"But, I'm not finished." insisted Flashback Dennis, holding one more card out. "I activate 'Dino Blast'! Thanks to this, I inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the Level of a face-up Dinosaur I control times 300."

'Tyranno Infinity' let loose a roar (Level: 4)

"So now, you'll receive 1200 points of damage!"

An explosion suddenly clouded Flashback Logan's side of the field. When the smoke cleared, the teenage boy was grimacing as his Life Points dropped by 1200 (LP: 1400).

"My turn has ended." finished Flashback Dennis. "Man, I can't believe somebody as bad of a duelist like you was ever invited to a tournament in America! I'm almost wishing that Diesel and I had never decided to impersonate you."

Flashback Logan clenched his fist in anger. "I was given a chance to be in an important event." he growled. "But then you and your equally devious friends came along, and stole that chance from me just so you could achieve your selfish obsession with revenge!"

"Aww, you gonna cry about it?"

"No." The teenage boy denied, shaking his head. He then drew a card. "But I promise that when I'm through with you, YOU'LL be the one crying!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Logan Derekson (LP: 1400)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Trap Booster", "Level Modulation", "Level Soul", and "Burial from a Different Dimension"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Burial from a Different Dimension' Spell Card.

"Unfortunately, with my drawn card, I now have the game winning strategy I need."

Dennis snorted. "You do, do you?"

"Absolutely." With that being said, Flashback Logan took and held a card out. "First up, I activate 'Trap Booster'! As everyone knows, this lets me send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to activate one Trap Card from my hand."

After discarding a card from his hand to the Graveyard, Flashback Logan slotted another card into his Duel Disk. This caused a Trap Card called 'Level Soul' to materialize face-up on the field.

"Now I can activate the 'Level Soul' Trap Card!" declared Flashback Logan. "By tribute a monster and banishing a 'LV' monster from my Graveyard, I'm able to Special Summon a monster from my Deck that is written on the card text of the banished monster, ignoring the Summoning Conditions."

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' roared as it faded away, while the appearance of a moderately strong version of the monster ('Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6') briefly appeared on the field before fading away, too.

"Great... Here comes a second one..." Flashback Dennis groaned to himself.

"Come forth - 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8'!" commanded Flashback Logan.

Appearing onto the field was a second copy of 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800).

"With my Deck's ace back on the field, I can end this duel!"

"It's useless!" insisted Flashback Dennis. "My monster has 4000 Attack Points, while yours only has 3000 Attack Points!"

"Not for much longer." retorted Flashback Logan, readying his last card. "You see, your monster's power is based on the amount of banished Dinosaurs you have." A confident grin came to his face. "But if some of them were to be returned to the Graveyard, however..."

Flashback Dennis knew where this was going. "You wouldn't-!"

Too late... Flashback Logan slotted the last card in his hand into his Duel Disk. On cue, the 'Burial from a Different Dimension' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Burial from a Different Dimension'!" declared Flashback Logan. "This allows me to select and return up to three banished monsters to the Graveyard."

Three of the four banished Dinosaur-Type monsters ('Gilasaurus', 'Dark Driceratops', and 'Destroyersaurus') materialized on the field before being sucked into Dennis's Graveyard.

"With three less Dinosaurs removed from the game, 'Tyranno Infinity' will have 3000 less Attack Points!"

'Tyrano Infinity' grew much weaker (ATK: 4000 - 1000). Flashback Dennis was sweating bullets now.

"W-Wait!" The lazy gray-haired boy cried out. "Can't we talk this out?"

His pleading was sadly ignored...

"'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8'-" declared Flashback Logan, entering the Battle Phase. "-attack 'Tyrano Infinity', and put an end to this duel!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' obeyed, firing a powerful blast of dark fire, which roasted 'Tyrano Infinity' and struck Dennis as well.

" _But, despite a troublesome duel_ -" narrated Logan. "- _I've managed to emerge victorious in the end_."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Logan Derekson wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away as Flashback Dennis fell to his knees in defeat.

" _But now, comes the real challenge_..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end...

"DUEL!" declared Percy and Jinty at the same time (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" came from Axel and Pug at the same time (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" put in Edward and a teenage boy named Fred (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" finished James and Logan at the same time (LP: 4000) x2.

Four duels at once?! Holy mackerel! Can Percy, Axel, Edward, and James all keep the crowd from going after Thomas, Emily, and Gina? Well, we'll have to see about that...

* * *

 **Duel Four: James vs. Logan**

* * *

Over with James and Logan...

"You're Logan, aren't you?" questioned James. "The same Logan from ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '?"

"That would be me." confirmed Logan. "Had it not been for those four stupid jerks, I would have actually been able to compete."

"You mean Diesel and Dennis? Yeah, it must've sucked to have bumped into them in the washroom."

Logan sighed. "Yeah..." He then looked up with determination. "But, no matter what, I will get a chance to face Thomas and those 'Egyptian Gods'!"

"You'll have to get through me, first." insisted James, drawing a card. "Now, watch this!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Dandylion"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Dandylion'.

"Not what I was hoping for, but maybe I can still use it." The red-haired boy thought to himself. He then placed the card onto his Duel Disk (sideways). "'Dandylion', defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a small creature that resembled a cross between a cat and a flower (Level: 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 300).

"Not only that-" continued James, just as a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Dandylion'. "-I'll also set one card and call it a turn."

Logan stared at the opposing monster. "A 'Dandylion'... Hmm..." Finally, he drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Logan Derekson (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"No matter." The teenage boy thought to himself, adding the drawn card to his hand and selecting another to play. "I can get through it easy." He finally spoke aloud. "I Summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the default form of 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon' (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"But it's about to evolve!" continued Logan, taking and holding another card out. "'Level Up'! This will send 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' to the Graveyard and Special Summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6' while ignoring its Summoning Conditions."

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' glowed white as it grew stronger.

"Appear - 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6'!"

Appearing onto the field was 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon's' stronger form (Level: 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600).

"BATTLE!" Logan announced, entering the Battle Phase. "'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6', attack 'Dandylion' with Black Flame!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6' obeyed, firing a blast of black fire that struck and shattered poor 'Dandylion' into shards of glass.

"When 'Dandylion' is destroyed-" announced James, just as two monsters started to appear on the field. "-it leaves behind two 'Fluff Tokens' in its place!"

Two balls of fluff appeared on the field.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." nodded Logan, just as a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6'. Unfortunately, he was still far from finished... "With it being the End Phase, 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6's' effect activates - further evolving itself!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6' began to evolve into its most powerful form of all - 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800).

"3000 Attack Points..." whispered James.

"Try beating that." dared Logan.

Gulping, James drew a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, "Cross Porter"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Cross Porter'. With no other choice, James decided to play it...

"Come forth - 'Cross Porter'!"

Appearing onto the field was a warrior dressed in a red, robotic armor (Level: 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400). From there, James took and held another card out.

"From my hand, I activate a Spell Card - 'E - Emergency Call'!" The red-haired boy went on. "This lets me add one copy of an 'Elemental HERO' Monster Card from the Deck and into my hand."

"Sorry, but I won't let you!" cut in Logan. "'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8', waste it with your effect!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' fired a blast of flame, which hit and roasted James's card.

"H-Hey!"

"Too bad, so sad." teased Logan. "'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's' effect negates and destroys the use of a Spell Card once during either player's turn."

"In that case, I'll just remove my Spell Card from the Graveyard!" cut in James, just as the 'E - Emergency Call' Spell Card emerged from his Graveyard and faded away into oblivion. "By doing so, I'll Special Summon 'Spell Striker' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a rather tiny warrior monster (Level: 3/ATK: 600/DEF: 200).

"'Spell Striker'?" quizzed Logan.

James grinned. "Got that right. Sure, he's a little on the weak side, but at least he's able to go for your Life Points!"

"What?!"

"Did I stutter?" The red-haired boy taunted, entering the Battle Phase. "'Spell Striker', direct attack!"

'Spell Striker' obeyed, slipping past 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' and hitting Logan with his staff. The Isle of Man native was briefly knocked back by the attack (LP: 3400).

"I end my turn." finished James.

"'Spell Striker' will be an easy target for me to wipe out." commented Logan, drawing a card. "But, you know? I think I've got a better idea..."

James became nervous when he heard his opponent say he had a better idea.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Logan Derekson (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : 43  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Stop Defense"

* * *

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Stop Defense'!" declared Logan, holding out his drawn card almost immediately. "Thanks to this, I can switch one of your 'Fluff Tokens' into attack mode."

James helplessly watched as one of his two 'Fluffy Tokens' found itself going into a battle stance against its will.

"This attack will deplete most of your Life Points." Logan went on, before enteting the Battle Phase. "'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8', attack 'Fluff Token' with Black Mega Flame!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' obeyed, charging a blast of flame.

"Say goodbye to most of your Life Points!"

"Not gonna happen!" cut in James, who then poked a button on his Duel Disk. "Trap Card - 'Secret Mission'!" His set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "This will let me choose on either making you attack one random monster on my side of the field, or end the Battle Phase."

"Continuous Trap Card!" Logan suddenly announced, making the red-haired boy recoil. The Isle of Man teenager's own set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Royal Decree'! All face-up Trap Cards other than this one have their effects negated!"

James's face-up 'Secret Mission' Trap Card glitched out and shattered into shards of glass. just as the attack by 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' was charged and soon unleashed upon 'Fluff Token'.

"Not good!" panicked James, knowing there was nothing he could do to save his weaker monster.

The attack struck, and the 'Fluff Token' was destroyed as James took a huge chunk of damage (LP: 1000).

"Well, only 1000 Life Points left." teased Logan, who then slotted the last card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll play a Continuous Spell Card - 'Sealer Formation'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"What's that do?" asked James. In his mind... "No doubt I'm going to regret asking..."

"'Sealer Formation' lets me skip my next Draw Phase to add one 'Seal'-related card from my Graveyard to my hand. An example of such a card would be...'Stop Defense'."

James cringed. "That means-!"

"That's right." acknowledged Logan. "Next turn, I'll be able to take out your other token and win! Or, rather, any of your monsters if you decide to play defense."

"Then I'll just have to end the duel before that happens." The red-haired boy pointed out, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Elemental HERO Neos", "Contact Out", and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' Monster Card, while the rest of his hand contained 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Contact Out'.

"Time to kick things up a notch." declared James, now having a game winning strategy all prepared. "I activate the effect of 'Cross Porter'!"

Logan silently sweated; did his opponent have a strategy to turn things around? He was about to find out...

"By sacrificing one monster on my field-" explained James, taking a card from his hand. "-I can Special Summon a 'Neo-Spacian' Monster from my hand in its place." He pointed forth. "Be gone, 'Spell Striker'!"

'Spell Striker' faded away in a blue streak, and appearing in its place was the 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' Monster Card (face-up, that is).

"I Special Summon 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'!"

The humanoid scarab-like monster appeared on the field in a small burst of fire (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500). From there, the remaining 'Fluff Token' plus 'Cross Porter' both faded away in streaks of blue. That meant one thing...

"Next I tribute 'Fluff Token' and 'Cross Porter to Summon 'Elemental HERO Neos'!" continued James, who took and placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

Joining 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' on the field was the Ultraman-like 'Elemental HERO' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Now, Contact Fusion!" The red-haired boy went on, giving the command to both his monsters. "Go forth, 'Neos' and 'Flare Scarab'!"

Both 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' soared into the space-like sky as they began fusing together. Logan was gazing upward in surprise, but still remained silent on the matter. James, meanwhile, knew that this duel was about to become his...

"Come forth - 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos'!"

In a burst of fire, the flaming 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' monster appeared on the scene (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Nothing to worry about." dismissed Logan. "Your monster's Attack Power is the same as 'Elemental HERO Neos's' Attack Power... 500 points short of 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's' 3000 Attack Points."

"Then it's a good thing 'Flare Neos' gains Attack Power for every Spell and Trap Card on the field." smirked James. "The best part? It doesn't matter WHO owns the Spell or Trap!"

"What?!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' glowed all orange as he grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3300).

"With that, 'Flare Neos' can finally take down 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8'!" rejoiced James, who then entered the Battle Phase. "Attack now, 'Flare Neos'... **BURN TO ASH**!"

'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' obeyed, striking 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' with a fist of flames, thus destroying the great beast. Logan cried out as he braced himself and sustained some damage (LP: 3100).

"I'm not finished!" James went on, holding his last card. "'Contact Out' will separate 'Flare Neos' back into the monsters used to Contact Fusion Summon him!"

From the magic of the 'Contact Out' Spell Card, 'Elemental HERO Flare Neos' split back into regular 'Elemental HERO Neos', and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'.

"And just like 'Flare Neos', 'Flare Scarab gains Attack Power for each Spell and Trap Card on the field." continued James. "Except they come from YOUR side of the field!"

'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' grew stronger (ATK: 500 - 1300).

"Impossible!" recoiled Logan (LP: 3100). "And because 'Contact Out' is a Quick-Play Spell Card, the Battle Phase is still on!"

"'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab', attack Logan directly!" commanded James, just as his two monsters stood ready to attack for the win. "Let's end this duel! 'Flare Scarab', Flame Bullet! 'Neos', Wrath of Neos!"

The two monsters obeyed, with both of them attacking at once and finishing off Logan (LP: 0). The Isle of Man teenager was thrown to the ground by the combined force of the two opposing monsters.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

"And that's game!" declared James, just as the holograms faded away.

The crowd of duelists soon grew tired of the delay.

"This is a waste of time!" The voice of a teenage boy yelled out.

"We want Thomas!" One young man demanded.

"Well, you can't duel him." declared Percy, as he was joined by James, Edward, and Axel. "Thomas has no interest in being forced into a duel against his will. If you try anything to go after him, we'll stand in your way!"

Then there was trouble...

"What is going on here?!" demanded Sir Topham Hatt, who was walking towards the area. "Whatever is happening, I demand you all to leave!"

"H-Hey!" spluttered Fred, standing back up. "Who do you think you-!"

"I am the principal of this school." boomed Sir Topham Hatt, glaring at the orange-haired boy. "And you're all trespassing on School Property, causing Confusion and Delay for the buses coming to pick my students up!"

The crowd was murmuring to each other.

"Now, what in blazes are you all doing here in the first place?!"

Fred cowered. "Just...leaving." he squeaked.

"Y-Yeah!" agreed Neil, reeling from commanding the principal was. "We're just leaving! Come along, everybody!"

With murmured agreement, the crowd of duelists disappeared faster than you can say 'Bust my Buffers' or something along the lines...

"Thanks a ton, sir!" praised James, once he, Edward, Percy, and Axel were all alone with the principal.

"Think nothing of it." replied Sir Topham Hatt. "Still, I wonder what's been happening for half an hour out here."

"The crowd all wanted to duel against Thomas." explained Percy.

"Because Thomas is now ' _ **King of Games**_ '-" put in Edward. "-duelists want a piece of him and the 'God' Cards."

"We were only trying to defend Thomas." finished James.

"Well, you've all did a good thing by looking out for your friend." smiled Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm very proud of you four."

The four teenagers all smiled back, looking to one another. They were happy that they did a good thing today.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile... Thomas, Emily, and Gina were each still on the run from the mob of duelists.

"We have to hide out somewhere those guys would never dream of looking." said Thomas in a panic.

Looking around for a potential place, Emily eventually point towards a building up ahead.

"The museum! We can hide there!"

"Sounds-a good to-a me!" Gina accepted.

The trio quickly raced up to the museum doors, opened up, entered their sanctuary, and closed the doors.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the museum...

"Please don't let them find us..." pleaded Thomas, hiding behind a pillar with the two girls.

Thankfully, there wasn't another duelist to be seen. After what seemed like forever, the three duelists gave a sigh of relief.

"Siamo al sicuro..." Gina mumbled in Italian.

"We're safe at last." agreed Emily.

Before too long...

"Huh? Hey, aren't you Thomas?" came a male voice.

Thomas, Emily, and Gina each froze! Somebody had discovered them... It was revealed to be a teenage boy with blonde hair. It was Beyer Peacock—nicknamed Bear for short—a student from the Smelter classroom at Sodor High School.

"Y-You're Bear!" exclaimed Emily.

"That's me." The blonde-haired boy confirmed. "I was here to do research for a project, but here I find you and Thomas, and... Um...?"

"Oh, this is Gina." explained Thomas, motioning to the brown-haired Italian girl. "She's visiting from another country."

"Gina Couillet." put in Gina, giving her full name. "I am-a from 'Milan - Italy'."

"How do you do?" said Bear politely. "You sure are a beauty... You even give Emily here a run for her money."

"Grazie..."

"Now then, I'm surprised to find you and Emily here, Thomas." Bear then started speaking to Thomas. "Is something going on?"

"Let's just say..." Emily started to say, but quickly got interrupted.

"...a dueling crowd wants to duel Thomas and his 'God' Cards?" finished Bear. "Yeah, I had a feeling about that... Dennis called earlier to inform me about it, since he and Diesel had been telling a bunch of people around town. To be honest, I kinda want to duel Thomas myself. I've always wondered how powerful the 'Egyptian Gods' are when I face them."

"Not again..." groaned Thomas, bringing a hand to his forehead wearily. "Alright, I give up... Let's..."

"Wait!" interrupted Emily. "I'll handle this."

"Beg pardon?" asked Bear in surprise.

"It's clear you want to duel Thomas." explained Emily. "Well, I won't let you duel my Tommy just like that. You want to face him? You'll have to go through me!"

Bear raised an eyebrow. "Me duel you? Are you sure you want to duel me?"

"That's right!"

After thinking it over for a moment, the blonde-haired boy grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if you're going to protect Thomas from duelists who want to challenge him, then I'll definitely have to go through you to get to him!" he said in a confident tone.

Thomas and Gina both watched the scene carefully. Emily and Bear were both about to duel each other. Will Emily win the match? Or will Bear win, and get his chance to duel Thomas? The answer will come to you all...soon.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**


	17. Chapter 16

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Deadly Legend**

* * *

Opening up in the Museum's lobby...

"DUEL!" Emily and Bear both announce at once (LP: 4000) x2.

That's right; a duel between Emily and Bear was about to ensue. This should be a wonderful battle, wouldn't you agree?

"The first turn will go to me!" declare Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Kuribon"

* * *

Looking at her drawn card and hand, a small smile soon appeared on the dark green-haired girl's face.

"You're smiling?" quizzed Bear.

"Because-" said Emily confidently. "-I've already drawn the cards I need to defeat you."

Bear was quite puzzled at Emily's response. Had she really drawn the cards needed for a One Turn Kill? Finally, Emily resumed her turn...

"Behold the instrument of your doom!" she went on, placing the card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Kuribon' in attack mode!"

The female 'Kuriboh' monster appeared on the field (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

"Wait, 'Kuribon'?" blinked Bear. "You're saying that monster will be the end of me?"

Emily ignored the comment. "Finally, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Kuribon'.

"'Kuribon'..." whispered Gina, before looking to Thomas. "Does Emily have-a any form of-a strategy formed?"

Thomas said nothing in response. Back in the duel field, Bear was more puzzled than ever before by his opponent's rather simple play.

"How does she expect to defeat me with that monster?" Bear asked himself, just before drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Bear Peacock (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Gilford the Legend"

* * *

"Your turn was rather simple, Emily. Are you certain you'll beat me that easily?"

Emily remained silent, while Bear saw that his drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Gilford the Legend'.

"Nice!" The blonde-haired boy thought to himself, before looking up and speaking aloud... "For my first card, I'll activate 'Graceful Charity'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, causing the ceiling to rain gentle raindrops down upon Bear's Duel Disk.

"This lets me draw three cards and discard two cards from my hand." explained Bear, drawing three cards. He then sent two cards from his hand ('Lightning Blade' and 'Fusion Sword Murasame Blade') to the Graveyard. "These two cards aren't needed."

From there, a Monster Card called 'Warrior Lady of the Wasteland' materialized face-up on the field.

"From there, I'll Summon 'Warrior Lady of the Wasteland' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a female warrior with a worn out tarp for a cape (Level: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200).

"'Warrior Lady of the Wasteland'?" blinked Emily.

"It gets better." continued Bear, just as a Spell Card called 'Great Sword' flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I equip my monster with 'Great Sword'! This will increase my Warrior-Type monster's Attack Power by 300 points!"

A large blade appeared in 'Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's' hands, causing her power to grow (ATK: 1100 - 1400).

"That isn't what you're aiming for, isn't it?" frowned Emily, who knew of the 'Great Sword' Spell Card.

"Correct... 'Great Sword' has another effect." acknowledged Bear. "Now the equipped monster can be treated as a double tribute if it's sacrificed for the Tribute Summon of another Warrior-Type monster." He held one of his last cards out. "Behold 'Double Summon'! I'm able to make a second Normal Summon this turn!"

'Warrior Lady of the Wasteland' faded away in a blue streak, and that meant a tribute summon was on the way!

"Descend - 'Gilford the Legend'!"

Appearing on the field was a monster resembling the physical body of 'Gilford the Lightning', but wore different clothing and armor in addition to wielding a different weapon (Level: 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Mama Mia! 'Gilford the Legend'?!" Gina recoiled. "That-a monster gains-a power from-a Equip Spells in the-a player's Graveyard!"

Bear smirked as his Graveyard shined all white. "Right are you! Appear - 'Fusion Sword Murasame Blade', 'Lightning Blade', and 'Great Sword'!"

The three mentioned Spell Cards materialized face-up on the blonde-haired boy's side of the field. With the three Spells Cards activated, 'Gilford the Legend's' blade began to morph while adding the appearances of each blade to it.

"Together, my monster gains 1900 Attack Points! More than enough to defeat 'Kuribon' AND deplete your Life Points!"

With a cry, 'Gilford the Legend' got supercharged with power as its Attack Points climbed to really high levels (ATK: 2600 - 4500).

"BATTLE!" announced Bear, entering the Battle Phase. "'Gilford the Legend', attack 'Kuribon'... **ULTIMATE CRUSH SWORD**!"

'Gilford the Legend' obeyed, raising his blade and charging towards the little female 'Kuriboh'. Unfortunately, this was what Emily had been waiting for...

"You've fallen into my trap!" The dark green-haired girl exclaimed, just as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "I activate a Continuous Trap - 'Bad Reaction to Simochi'! Whenever you would gain Life Points due to a card effect, that increase will be changed to Effect Damage!"

"Too bad you won't get a chance to use it!" objected Bear. "I'm about to win!"

"Wrong!"

The blonde-haired boy recoiled. "Wait, I'm wrong?" he quizzed. "How can you be sure of that?"

"By declaring an attack, I'll activate 'Kuribon's' Monster Effect!" declared Emily. "All Battle Damage is reduced to zero!"

Just then, 'Kuribon' turned into a ball of light, soared over to the dark green-haired girl, and became a card once more.

"Not only that, she also returns to my hand, and, get this, you gain Life Points based on the attacking monster's Attack Power." Emily's smile grew bolder. "But there's a problem here... Care to guess what it is?"

Bear realized just what it was. "Your Trap Card!"

The face-up 'Bad Reaction to Simochi' Trap Card started to activate.

"'Bad Reaction to Simochi' changes all Life Point increasing effects into Effect Damage!" Emily pointed out. "You've basically defeated yourself!"

The face-up Trap Card fired a reaction-like blast at Bear, striking and wiping him out in one go (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Emily Stirling wins!**

* * *

As the holograms faded away, Emily folded her arms and smiled with triumph.

"Not too shabby, wouldn't you say?" she teased.

"Indeed." agreed Bear. "That was a rather impressive move. You've basically made me defeat myself." He then looked towards Thomas. "As a result of my defeat, I'll leave your friend alone."

"That's a relief..." sighed Thomas, glad he didn't have to duel.

Bear then looked at his watch. "Uh-oh! I have to get home! I'll see you guys at school after the weekend finishes!"

With that said, Bear took off, leaving Gina, Thomas, and Emily each behind.

"Well, that was-a interesting." commented Gina. She then started to leave. "I am-a off to find-a Axel. He must be-a pooped from-a holding that crowd-a back."

"Alright... Thanks for the help earlier, Gina." smiled Thomas. "We'll see you later."

With that said, the brown-haired Italian girl left the museum, leaving Thomas and Emily to both do some exploring around the place.

"How about we check out the Egyptian Exhibit?" suggested Emily.

"Good idea." agreed Thomas.

(elsewhere...)

While walking towards the Egyptian Exhibit, the couple found a poster along the wall that showed various images of the recent items added (including a certain item that Mr. Billinton showed his family in the newspaper).

"The Pyramid of Light." murmured Thomas.

Yup, the poster even had a picture of that crystal-like Millennium Puzzle.

"You know, that thing looks like a dead-ringer for the Millennium Puzzle." commented Emily. "It's a crystal, though... Sure looks pretty."

Thomas nodded, before he and his 'Supreme Queen' finally walked into the Egyptian Exhibit. There, they found, inside a display case, an anubis-shaped coffin. Inside the coffin was...a mummy. The sight seemed to disturb Emily a fair bit.

"This is the corpse of Anubis-" said Thomas, reading the plaque. "-the Egyptian Lord of the Dead."

"Ugh!" groaned Emily, disgusted with the sight of the dead body. "If we stay any longer, I'm gonna blow chunks!"

"You know, that Crystal Pyramid's exhibit is on the other side. Maybe you'll feel much better if we go th-"

Before he knew it, the dark green-haired girl was pushing Thomas to another section, away from the mummy. Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, however, an unseen force was watching them...

(elsewhere...)

Once they were away from the mummy, Emily had calmed down. Just then, Thomas noticed another familiar face looking at more of the exhibit.

"Look! It's Sir Robert Norramby." The blue-haired boy gasped. "The Earl of Sodor."

"And Millie's Uncle!" added Emily.

Sir Robert overheard the pair of voices and looked over, seeing Thomas and Emily both approaching.

"I guess great minds think alike." he smiled. "Nice to see you both."

"You came to see the Egyptian Exhibit, too?" asked Thomas.

Sir Robert nodded. "I have. Now, why not take a good look here..."

Thomas and Emily both approached, seeing a Crystal Pyramid-like object inside a display case.

"Is this...?" began Thomas.

"...the Pyramid of Light." Emily finished. "In the crystal flesh..."

"Indeed, it is." said Sir Robert. "As you both probably know by now, the original seven Millennium Items were crafted 3000 years ago by Aknadin, Pharaoh Aknamkanon's brother; the Millenium Eye, the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Scale, and the Millennium Puzzle which you wear to this day, Thomas. However, another item, the Pyramid of Light, was crafted in secret by a sorcerer named Anubis to be a replica of the Millennium Puzzle."

"You mean to say that it's the same as the Millennium Puzzle, but only upside down?" asked Emily curiously.

"That's not entirely what I mean. If you look at the Ancient Egyptian lettering, the hieroglyphs, you'll see that it's correct. It's a legendary treasure said to exist long ago - yet never discovered."

"What's the deal?" quizzed Thomas. "Could it be connected to my Millennium Puzzle?"

"In a way, yes." answered Sir Robert. "It symbolizes the King of Light. In other words, it exists in direct opposition to your Millennium Puzzle." He then looked back at the display case. "There was something written on the lid of the sarcophagus across from here."

"You mean we have to go back to the mummy?" shuddered Emily in disgust.

(elsewhere...)

Sadly, the three had to go back...

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Emily groaned dreadfully. "It's just as creepy as we left it."

"So, what's the writing here?" Thomas asked Sir Robert.

Sir Robert took a look. "Hmm... ' ** _When the King of Light and the King of Darkness fight, the King of Destruction will then be reborn_** ', or some meaning along those lines are written there."

Thomas and Emily were both puzzled. What could this all mean?

"This Hieratic Text is almost like a tome of prophecy." continued Sir Robert.

"It doesn't sound like too good a prophecy to me." said Thomas thoughtfully.

Just then, as a shadowed figure approached Thomas from behind, the mummy's eyes started shining all red as everything faded to white...

"Whoooooaaaaaa!" cried Thomas, just as a vision started to play.

* * *

 **VISION**

Thomas found himself in a vast space as, to his surprise, giant versions of the Millennium Puzzle and the Pyramid of Light loomed overhead. Before Thomas could say anything, another vision was shown to him.

"Huh?"

"When both Light and Dark intersect-" A new voice (male) echoed. "-the King of Light will destroy the ' ** _Sacred Beasts of Darkness_** ' and lay waste to the King of Darkness!"

Thomas now found himself in a duel against Spencer, both in the space-like scenario. Suddenly, Thomas yelled in pain as he dropped to the ground. Spencer smirked at his apparent victory, until a giant hand grabbed hold of his head. The hand belonged to a large figure with a doglike head, and the Pyramid of Light around its neck.

"When enough light is fulfilled-" The figure bellowed in a deep, menacing voice. "-the King of Destruction will be reborn!"

 **END VISION**

* * *

The vision came to an eerie end, as the sound of an alarm echoed throughout. A mummy-like figure was stealing the Pyramid of Light from the display case. Before long, Emily's voice echoed...

"Tommy! Tommy! Wake up!" The dark green-haired girl pleaded.

Thomas slowly opened his eyes to see Emily looking over him in a worried way.

"Emily... Did you have the same vision, too?" The blue-haired boy asked groggily.

"What vision?" questioned Emily, sounding confused. "The whole place filled with white light and blinded us. Not only that, something was stolen!"

Thomas looked up and saw some museum guards looking about the scene of the crime.

"The sarcophagus is empty... The mummy's body is gone!" cried a guard.

"And that's not all." put in another guard. "The thief nabbed that pyramid thing, too!"

Sir Robert's eyes soon opened. "Oh..." he groaned, sitting up. "My head..."

"Emily-" said Thomas, looking to Emily. "-you stay here with the Earl and keep him safe. Something tells me Spencer might be in trouble."

With that said, the blue-haired boy turned and started to leave the museum.

"Thomas, wait!" called Emily, but her boyfriend was soon long gone. With nothing else to do, she turned to the injured Sir Robert. "Sir, are you okay?"

"What happened?" sighed Sir Robert, before noticing the damage to the exhibit. "W-What's this?"

"The mummy and the Pyramid of Light both disappeared." answered Emily. "Where? I haven't a single clue."

Sir Robert frowned. "Don't tell me the ancient mummy has resurrected... However, the sarcophagus's prophecy did tell the resurrection of the King of Destruction..." He then saw that Thomas was gone. "Huh? Where's Thomas?"

"He went off to find Spencer Gresley." explained Emily.

"So he did... Hmm, could Thomas have had the same vision that I did? Something could already be on the move..." mumbled Sir Robert. He then turned to Emily. "Go after him."

"Huh? Why?"

"He may need some help." Sir Robert insisted, sounding serious. "Believe me when I say that."

Emily remained speechless for a few seconds before a determined look appeared on her face.

"Right." she agreed, turning and running after Thomas.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the museum, Thomas was running down the street when a limo pulled up beside him.

"Thomas!" came Skiff, rolling the window down. "Spencer wants to meet with you at the new Boxford Corp Duel Dome, and he wants you to bring the 'God' Cards."

"Skiff?" blinked Thomas. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew." sighed Skiff. "Every since the latest tournament ended, my Big Brother's been acting strange."

Thomas mused on it. "Strange, how?"

"It's almost as if he's been possessed by something dark...and evil." The young boy went on. "What I'm saying, is that Spencer started acting like he had been acting during the Battle City Finals again..."

As Thomas listened on, Emily walked up and joined in.

"I thought that he'd learned his lesson about repeating mistakes." Skiff went on. "Unfortunately, I was wrong... Mom and Dad both aren't happy about it, either."

Thomas and Emily both looked to each other and nodded. Although Thomas wasn't happy that Emily had disobeyed him about staying behind with Sir Robert, he, in a way, felt glad for the company.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the city, Edward, James, Percy, Axel, and Gina were all walking down the street.

"Man, I sure hope Thomas is safe." wished James. "Of course, we did take care of that crowd."

"We sure did." agreed Percy. "I do feel a bit down that Jinty and Pug both were part of it."

"Duelists are duelists." Axel reminded. "Sometimes they'll do anything to face a famous person."

"Let's forget about dueling for the rest of the day." suggested Edward. "Why don't we go and grab some dinner at Burger World?"

James grinned. "You must've heard my stomach grumbling, 'cause it likes the idea."

"Should we invite Thomas and Emily with?" asked Axel. "They could do with a relaxing meal."

"Nah, let them have their alone time." dismissed James. "They probably need it."

Gina smirked seductively. "Ehi, Axel." she began, briefly slipping into Italian. "Maybe you and-a I should have some-a alone time?"

Before anything else could be said...

"Hey, what's a limo doing outside Thomas's home?" wondered Percy.

The five teenagers looked over and saw that a limo was indeed outside of the Billinton House.

"Isn't that a Boxford Corp limo?" asked Edward.

"It is!" realized James. "Where's Thomas going?"

The quintet all ran up to the limo to try and get some answers, but were too late as it started driving away.

"Where do you think the limo's going?" asked Percy.

"I think it's heading for Boxford Corp." answered James. He then took his cellphone out, dialed a number, and then spoke to whoever he was calling. "Yo! Taxi!"

(elsewhere...)

As the limo drove down the highway, Thomas and Emily were both thinking about what Skiff told them about Spencer. Needless to say, they were quiet all the way to the new Boxford Corp Dome.

(elsewhere...)

The limo soon arrived at its destination. Getting out, Thomas, Emily, and Skiff were met by both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Spencer's waiting for you inside the dome, Thomas." said Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"Please, you must try and help him." pleaded Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"We can't make promises on that." replied Thomas seriously. "But we'll certainly try our best."

(elsewhere...)

With that being said, Thomas, Emily, Skiff, and both adults entered the building. While the later three stayed behind, the former two entered one of the elevators. Inside, Thomas and Emily were both initially silent before Thomas broke the silence by taking out of the card holder on his belt his Deck. Drawing the top three cards, Thomas revealed them to be the 'Obelisk the Tormentor', 'Slifer the Sky Dragon', and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' Monster Cards (or 'Egyptian God' Cards).

"These are what Spencer wants." Thomas murmured.

"Didn't you vow to never use those cards outside extremely serious duels after you beat James in ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '?" questioned Emily.

"I did." The blue-haired boy acknowledged, looking at his three cards. "Unfortunately, I'll ' _have_ ' to use them... After all, Skiff and his parents say that something's seriously wrong with Spencer."

"But what about that prophecy? If things turn out like it says, you'll lose and Spencer will win... As a result, Spencer would be in grave danger, too."

"If there are dark forces at work, then I would want to quit the duel and escape." Thomas pointed out. "However, I highly doubt Spencer would listen to reason if he's in such a state of desperation."

"Once that duel starts, we won't know what will happen." argued Emily.

Thomas closed his eyes. "There's only one option... I have to fight, and win! I'll do anything to try and change that prophecy's prediction."

"I hope you know what you're doing..." A worried Emily thought to herself.

Here, here, Emily...

(elsewhere...)

Back at the entrance to Boxford Corp Dome, Percy, James, Edward, Axel, and Gina all ran into the building in a hurry.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the main lobby...

"This is certainly a new place." commented James. "I could've sworn Thomas was on his way to Boxford Land."

"If you're looking for Thomas and Emily, then you're a little late." echoed the voice of Skiff.

Gina and Axel both looked to nearby, watching as Skiff and his parents each walking up.

"Skiff!" gasped Gina. "And the-a Duke and-a Duchess!"

"What's going on?" questioned Edward. "Why bring Thomas and Emily both here?"

"Spencer wants to duel Thomas and take back his title." explained Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"And Emily came with because she claims that Thomas needed her help." added Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Of course... a duel..." grumbled James. "It's always a duel Spencer wants..."

"There's more to it than that." Skiff pointed out. "My Big Brother hasn't been acting like himself lately."

"How do you mean?" asked Axel.

The young boy turned to Percy, James, and Edward. "Well, do you guys remember how he was acting during the Battle City Finals?"

"How could we forget?" replied Edward. "Do you think he's gone back to that act again?"

"That's what we think..." confirmed Skiff.

Nobody else said a word about the situation. At this point, the situation with Spencer was only going to get worse - especially if the prophecy at the museum (which Thomas and Emily both know about) is right.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the dome's stadium, the lights were coming on as Spencer slowly walked towards the center of the area. Along the way, the lights started releasing beams causing holograms of different Duel Monsters to briefly appear around the silver-haired boy. Eventually, something ahead caught his eye - Thomas had finally arrived.

"So, you've arrived." Spencer thought to himself.

A flashback ensued.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Inside a testing room, Flashback Spencer had finished building another new Deck but added the newly obtained cards for a final testing. When ready, he placed the Deck onto the nearby device and watched as a simulation of the impending duel commenced.

"My final test..." Flashback Spencer thought to himself. "Will it work, this time?"

The simulation flashed on the screen. In time, it ended with Flashback Spencer's Deck coming out victorious. Satisfied with the results, Flashback Spencer laughed in triumph.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end as Spencer smirked darkly. On the upper level, James, Percy, Edward, Axel, and Gina all arrived to watch the upcoming match.

"There they are!" exclaimed Edward.

"Thomas, Emily!" Percy called out.

In another part of the area, Skiff rode an elevator into the control booth hovering above the stadium. There, the young boy activated the controls. The stadium screen, meanwhile, activated as Spencer and Thomas began their chat.

"So good of you to come, Billinton!" began Spencer. "I'm so honored you're finally here... I'll also take it you have the 'God' Cardfs in your Deck; otherwise, this duel isn't gonna be any fun, at all! No matter what, I'm going to take your title as ' ** _King of Games_** ' for my very own!"

"Wait!" interrupted Thomas. "Dark forces are at work on this upcoming duel... Despite that, you're still committed to dueling?"

Spencer scoffed. "More of your Occult tales?"

"It's not an Occult tale!" argued Emily. "Thomas and I know something's seriously wrong here!"

"Enough is enough!" shouted Spencer, with a wave of his right arm. "Billinton, I wanted you to bring the 'God' Cards for our duel! I only want to prove that I've outdone you with the 'Egyptian Gods' in your possession." He then looked towards the ceiling. "Skiff, seal all exits!"

Back in the control booth, Skiff felt worried on his adopted brother losing his mind yet again.

"Very well," he sighed reluctantly, pressing a button.

Before everyone in the stadium knew what was happening, the whole place was put on lockdown.

"H-Hey! What the heck?!" cried James.

"What's Spencer doing?!" demanded Percy in shock.

"Has he completely gone insane?!" put in Axel.

Back in the field below...

"You can't run away even if you wanted to, Billinton!" taunted Spencer.

Thomas frowned. "So, Spencer isn't aware of anything after all..." he thought to himself. "But even so, we might be able to nab the true identity of the evil during the match..." Finally, the blue-haired boy spoke aloud... "I'll take you on then!"

"Most intelligent thing you've said all day." teased Spencer, activating his Duel Disk. "Even if you have the power of the 'Egyptian Gods' in your Deck, and the power of the ' ** _Supreme King_** ' at your disposal, I'll still win!"

"If you say so." retorted Thomas. "May the best duelist win."

Spencer took his Deck out of his pocket. "I intend to... We will both insert our shuffled Decks into the Duel Disk's card holder."

Thomas activated his own Duel Disk in response. As both he and Spencer inserted their respective shuffled Decks into the device. As a result, both Life Point counters rose to 4000 a piece (LP: 4000) x2. On the upper level...

"For crying out loud, that Spencer bastard sure is persistent." complained James.

"What could he be cooking up?" put in Percy.

Edward, Gina, and Axel each remained silent on the matter. Inside the control booth, Skiff was observing everything from the computers inside the area.

"Big Brother said he got a card that can defeat the 'Gods'." The young boy thought to himself. "He's sure to win this time, but I honestly hope he loses."

Back in the duel field below...

"It's been the same outcome with my duels with you for more times than I can count." Spencer was saying. "But this will be the end." He pointed at his opponent while continuing to speak with nothing but contempt and malice in his tone. "Because when everything is said and done, you'll be completely drained and never be able to handle a card again!"

The silver-haired boy then laughed wickedly, bringing a bad chill to Thomas. Could Spencer's mind really have snapped? Did he really fall back into his old habits despite having found a new path after Battle City? That, I'm afraid, will be a mystery that'll need solving...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 16**


	18. Chapter 17

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Kings of Light and Darkness, Part 1**  
 **Death of the Gods**

* * *

Opening up inside the Boxford Corp Dome's arena...

"DUEL!" Thomas and Spencer both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

Up on the rafters...

"I bet you that Thomas wins in about three turns, Percy." James said to Percy.

"You're on, James." The green-haired boy replied, grinning and accepting the bet with his friend.

"Guys, this is serious." scolded Edward. "The way Spencer spoke to Thomas is different than usual."

"Different?" quizzed Gina.

"How is it different?" put in Axel.

Edward looked back down at the duel. "I can't be sure as of now..."

Back in the duel field below...

"Draw!" announced Spencer, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Familiar Knight", "Rare Metal Dragon", "Des Feral Imp", "Peten the Dark Clown" and "Grand Genocide Virus"(!)

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Grand Genocide Virus', while the rest of his hand contained 'Mystical Space Typhoon', 'Familiar Knight', 'Rare Metal Dragon', 'Des Feral Imp', and 'Peten the Dark Clown'.

"'Grand Genocide Virus'..." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. He then took and placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Familiar Knight' in defense position!"

Appearing onto the field was a knight in grey armor (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400).

"Try getting past him." dared Spencer. "I end my turn."

"Very well." accepted Thomas, drawing a card. "I shall!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 35  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "King's Knight", "Magician's Valkyria", "Premature Burial", "Sage's Stone", "Queen's Knight", and "Mirror Force"

* * *

His current hand consisted of 'King's Knight', 'Magician's Valkyria', 'Premature Burial', 'Sage's Stone', 'Queen's Knight', and the drawn 'Mirror Force'.

"I've drawn 'Mirror Force'." Thomas thought to himself. He then selected another card and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Queen's Knight' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the blonde-haired, female 'Poker Knight' Monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"BATTLE!" boomed Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "Take down 'Familiar Knight', 'Queen's Knight'... **QUEEN'S SABER CRUSH**!"

'Queen's Knight' obeyed, piercing 'Familiar Knight's' shield with her blade and shattering him into pieces of glass. Did this worry Spencer? Nope. Appearing onto the field in 'Familiar Knight's' spot was a monster called 'Rare Metal Dragon' (Level: 4/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200).

"When 'Familiar Knight' is destroyed by the way of battle, both players can Special Summon a Level 4 from their hand." frowned Thomas, realizing that his opponent had tricked him into attacking.

On the rafters...

"Hey! Doesn't 'Rare Metal Dragon' have the same Attack Points as 'Jinzo' and 'Red-Eyes'?" asked Percy.

"It would seem that way." said Edward.

"What?! That's insane!" panicked James.

Back in the duel field below...

"'Rare Metal Dragon', strongest of all Level 4 monsters, can't be Normal Summoned." Thomas was explaining aloud. "It can only be Special Summoned."

"How right, you are!" smirked Spencer. "Using 'Familiar Knight' was all part of my plan to Summon 'Rare Metal Dragon'." He pointed at his opponent. "And one plan you naively fell for!"

Thomas smirked back as he selected a card from his hand. "I see... Not bad, Spencer... However, there's a slight flaw in your plan - I, too, can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my hand."

Spencer snorted in response. On cue, the 'King's Knight' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'King's Knight' in attack mode!" announced Thomas.

The male 'Poker Knight' appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"When 'Queen's Knight' is in play when I Summon 'King's Knight'-" continued Thomas, drawing a card from his Deck and placing it onto his Duel Disk. "-the effect of the latter lets me Special Summon 'Jack's Knight' from my Deck!"

The tall, male 'Poker Knight' also appeared on the field (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000).

"The ' _ **Three Musketeers of Face Cards**_ ' have been called upon!" The blue-haired boy declared. He then selected another card from his hand while in his thoughts. "Now I have all I need to call upon one of my three 'Gods'..." He slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field behind the three 'Poker Knights'.

"I'm rather pleased at the fact you've gathered three sacrifices for the Summon of one of your three 'God' Monsters." taunted Spencer. "If I didn't let you do that, this duel wouldn't be interesting." In his mind... "Yes... this is all part of my plan."

Emily became suspicious. "What's Spencer up to?" she thought to herself. "Does he want Thomas to bring one of the 'Gods' out?"

Spencer finally drew a card and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Mystical Space Typhoon, "Des Feral Imp", "Peten the Dark Clown", "Grand Genocide Virus", and "Pyramid of Light"

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Pyramid of Light'.

"Billinton, hurry and call forth any of your three 'Gods'!" Spencer thought to himself, making it sound like a demand. He then slotted his drawn card into his Duel Disk. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field. This action surprised Thomas a little bit...

"Spencer didn't attack." he thought to himself. "'Rare Metal Dragon' has 2400 Attack Points, more than enough to defeat any of my monsters." The blue-haired boy cast a glance to his own set card. "Of course, he'd be foolish to attack, since I have 'Mirror Force' set."

Thomas started to draw a card, but froze mid-draw as he felt a surge of power coming from the card. This had to mean...he was about to draw one of the three 'Egyptian God' Cards...

"I feel it..." Thomas realized mentally, drawing a card. "I'm about to get one of them..."

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Magician's Valkyria", "Premature Burial", "Sage's Stone", and "Slifer the Sky Dragon"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' Monster Card. Over with Emily...

"Did you draw one of the 'God' Cards?" she thought to herself, sounding hopeful.

Over with Thomas...

"I offer all three of my monsters as a tribute!" The blue-haired boy began, just as 'Queen's Knight', 'King's Knight', and 'Jack's Knight' each turned into colorful balls of light. "With the offerings met, I'll Tribute Summon the Level 10 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'!"

The colorful orbs rose to the ceiling until they became dark clouds, which filled the room, along with lightning strikes. Before long, the large, red dragon-like monster descended from the ceiling.

"For every card in my hand-" explained Thomas. "-'Slifer's' own power rises by 1000 points... And I currently have three cards!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' let loose a booming roar (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000). Spencer, however, was rather happy to see 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'.

"I've been waiting for you, 'Slifer'..." Spencer thought to himself.

"I don't know what you've set, but Monster Destruction-based cards won't affect a 'God'!" reminded Thomas. "'Slifer', attack 'Rare Metal Dragon'... **THUNDER FORCE**!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' obeyed, firing off a powerful ball of lightning-based energy from its main mouth that incinerated 'Rare Metal Dragon' upon contact. Spencer grunted as he took damage (LP: 3400).

"I end my turn!" finished Thomas. "Had enough?"

Spencer merely drew a card without uttering a word.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : 32  
 **Current Hand (5)** : "Mystical Space Typhoon, "Des Feral Imp", "Peten the Dark Clown", "Grand Genocide Virus", and "Obligatory Summon"

* * *

Upon seeing his card...

"Billinton, I'm going to force you to play ALL of your 'Egyptian God' Monsters!" Spencer declared, before holding his drawn card out. "Spell Card - 'Obligatory Summon'!"

Emily recoiled. "Did he say 'Obligatory Summon'?!"

"'Obligatory Summon' forces the opposing player, namely you, Billinton, to search your Deck and play monsters with the same type as the one of your field!" explained Spencer. "'Slifer the Sky Dragon' is of the Divine-Beast, so you're forced to Special Summon as many monsters of that type from your Deck as possible!"

"Spencer... what in the world could you be thinking?" Thomas thought to himself. "Why are you letting me bring the other two 'Gods' out?"

On the rafters...

"By-a using 'Obligatory Summon'-" Gina was saying. "-Spencer is-a basically telling Thomas to-a bring the-a other 'Egyptian Gods' out-a."

"Man, that Spencer sure is stupid." cracked James. "By making Thomas bring 'Obelisk' and 'Ra' out, Thomas will easily win the duel...again!"

Edward frowned. "I doubt it'll be that easy for Thomas to win."

"Say what?!" James raged, taking offense to his friend's statement. "What do ya mean it'll be not that easy for Thomas to win?!"

"If Spencer is making Thomas call upon the remaining 'Gods' like that-" The intelligent, blue-haired boy continued. "-then he must have some sort of plan hidden in the wings."

"A plan?" wondered Percy. "Like what?"

"I don't know. But if Spencer isn't worried about facing the three 'Egyptian Gods', then I'm guessing he does have a plan to deal with them."

Back in the duel field below...

"So now, call the other 'God' Monsters out!" demanded Spencer. "That way, I'll finally surpass them AND you!"

"Impossible!" protested Thomas. "There are no other cards that can surpass the 'Gods'!" He then placed two cards onto separate Monster Field slots on his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon 'Obelisk the Tormentor' and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'!"

Great beams of light shot from the two cards as Thomas braced himself. This also brightened the whole area, causing everyone else to cry out and brace themselves. Finally, Thomas screamed in pain as the shadow of a huge monster left the first card on his Duel Disk, which quickly appeared onto the field and revealed itself to be...'Obelisk the Tormentor' (Level: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

"'Obelisk'...!" whispered Emily in shock.

A second burst of light caused Thomas to wince again as 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' shot out of its own card in a burst of flame before appearing on the field in its battle mode (Level: 10/ATK: ?/DEF: ?). The sight of all three 'Egyptian Gods' being on the field made Emily speechless.

"Even... even 'Ra' was...!" she stuttered, not being able to finish speaking.

'Obelisk the Tormentor', 'Slifer the Sky Dragon', and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' each started down at the lowly human who thought he could defeat them that easily. Inside the control booth, Skiff watched on with shock, as he knew his Big Brother was in big trouble now that the three 'Egyptian God' Monsters had gathered. Back in the duel field below, Spencer snickered quietly before erupting into evil laughter.

"Quite the magnificent sight, Billinton!" The silver-haired boy admitted. "However, this is the beginning of your impending defeat! By Summoning the three legendary 'Egyptian God' Monsters, I'll activate something that will contain even them!"

"A ' _God Containment_ '?" demanded Thomas. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Allow me to show you." offered Spencer, just as his facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Pyramid of Light', activate!"

The words ' _Pyramid of Light_ ' struck a cord within both Thomas and Emily, resulting in a quick flashback.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The scene flashed back to Thomas, Emily, and Sir Robert looking at the Pyramid of Light in the museum.

" _So the Pyramid of Light is more than a mere artifact_." narrated Thomas. " _It's also a card_..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end as Thomas grimaced with concern.

"So, was all that stuff on that tablet alluding to something like this?"

"All 'Divine-Beast' Monsters are removed from the game, no matter what effects they may have!" announced Spencer. "Be gone from the face of this dimension!"

A beam of light shot out from the card into the ceiling. An ominous chant was heard as the beam grew larger. Suddenly, it shot into four separate beams towards the ground, creating a huge pyramid-like pattern all around Spencer and Thomas. One of the beams seemed to injure the 'Egyptian God' Monsters, much to Thomas's shock.

"What?!" The blue-haired boy gasped, as the Pyramid filled itself out with a light blue finish.

Spencer, meanwhile, continued to keep a neutral look on his face as his ultimate trap took effect. With the pyramid soon completed, nobody inside it could leave. In the control booth...

"What...is this?" wondered Skiff. "Could this have been what Spencer had gotten a hold of?"

Curiously, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' reached out and touched the pyramid. Unfortunately, this resulted in an electrical shock so great that the blue 'God', along with 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra', roared in anger and agony before all three 'Egyptian God' Monsters shattered into shards of glass.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the pyramid...

"The 'Egyptian Gods'..." whispered Emily, looking upward. "They... they're gone!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the control booth...

"He actually did it..." murmured Skiff, before becoming even more shocked at what was ahead. "Huh?"

There was a huge red eye on the pyramid, and a sort of chanting could be heard coming from it...

(elsewhere...)

Back within the pyramid, the Millennium Puzzle began resonate.

"What?!" gasped Thomas, but then he heard a familiar scream of pain. "Emily?!"

Emily was hit with an electrical surge that knocked her unconscious. Shocked, Thomas turned and attempted to walk over and help his love interest. Unfortunately, the worse soon came... The Millennium Puzzle started to spark.

"My Millennium Puzzle!" gasped Thomas. "What's it-?!" To his further shock, Emily's spirit was pulled from her unconscious body and sucked into the puzzle. "EMILY! NO!"

(elsewhere...)

On the rafters, Percy, James, Axel, Gina, and Edward all didn't know what to make of what had just appeared.

"Oh man..." groaned James. "Not more freaky magic!"

"This almost always happens when Thomas plays this game!" added Percy.

"Not only that, the 'Egyptian Gods' also got eliminated like they were completely helpless." put in Axel.

"Mama Mia..." whispered Gina.

Edward soon became nervous. "Guys? Maybe we should back away from the edge..."

But it was too late... While Edward managed to stay away just in time, the magic eye began to pull Axel, James, Percy, and Gina towards it.

"Che diavolo?!" demanded Gina, saying the phrase ' _what the hell_ ' in Italian.

"What's the deal?!" added Percy, feeling the force of the vacuum. "Whatever you guys do, don't let go of the railing!"

"No need to tell me twice!" insisted James, not letting go of the railing.

The four teenagers did their best to hold onto the railing, but it was no good. All of them received the same electrical shock Emily had, pulling their spirits out of their bodies (the empty bodies collapsed onto the floor).

"W-What the-?!" gasped Axel.

All four spirits screamed as they were sucked towards the large red eye.

"This suuuuuuuucks!" screamed James, before fading away.

"NO! James! Percy! Gina! Axel!" Edward called out helplessly, before having to try and escape.

It soon got worse... The whole area started shaking like there was an earthquake, while the ceiling slowly started to crack and collapse. This was something that was not entirely lost to Skiff.

"Oh no!" The young boy wailed, running and entering the elevator to escape.

Part of the ceiling soon caved, but not all the way (although that would soon change). The pyramid in the middle of the duel field, meanwhile, soon started to emit a huge blue beam into the nightsky.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the Boxford Corp Dome, the beam emerged from the building and aimed for the moon above. In the middle of Knapford City, Sir Robert was looking up when he saw the beam of light.

"So, it's begun..." The Earl of Sodor whispered in shock. "That's the light that burned down Ancient Egypt... Light isn't always righteous light. That radiance's purpose is to create an even deeper darkness."

"HELP!" The voices of both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) cried out, as they ran down the street trying to find help.

Sir Robert gasped. "The Duke and Duchess? Are you both okay?"

"It's Spencer!" panicked Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "He's played a strange Duel Monsters card, and now the whole dome is collapsing!"

"Something tells me something worse is to follow." said Sir Robert seriously.

The two co-Vice Presidents of Boxford Corp became surprised; something else was about to happen?

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the pyramid, Thomas was shaking his Millennium Puzzle in desperation.

"Emily! EMILY!" screamed Thomas. "Please answer!" He looked towards Spencer as hate filled his eyes. "You... What the hell have you done?!"

"The effect of 'Pyramid of Light' wiped out your 'Egyptian Gods', for one." Spencer answered, just before letting an evil laugh. "This duel is as good as mine!"

"Who cares about the freakin' duel?!" shouted Thomas, becoming greatly enraged. "I'm talking about what's happened to Emily! What did you do to her?!"

"What happened to her, you ask?" dismissed Spencer unfeelingly. "Who even cares?! It serves her right for poking her nose into other people's business. You'd think she would have learned by now."

It took so much restraint for Thomas to prevent himself from completely losing it and allowing his (Anakin's) own power and darkness to corrupt and turn him into a demon (especially after all he had gone through to learn to control his power).

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Millennium Puzzle, the unconscious Emily soon awoke and found herself within a gigantic maze.

"What is this place?" The dark green-haired girl whispered groggily. "What happened to me?" She then realized she was alone. "Tommy! Where are you?! Are you here?"

But alas, Emily heard no reply from her boyfriend. It would seem she truly was alone within the maze.

"Where am I, anyway?" pondered Emily "Could this be...the inside of the Millennium Puzzle? If it is, it looks so much darker than I expected it to be..." She then grew determined to figure things out. "Anyway, I have to find Tommy; he needs my help."

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the maze, James and Percy were both alone and unconscious. Percy, however, quickly regained his lost consciousness...

"Huh?" Percy blinked, getting back up. "What...kind of place are we? What's the deal, anyway?" He then saw that Gina and Axel both weren't around. "Axel? Gina? Where are you two?" The green-haired boy then approached, knelt down, and started shaking James. "James? Hey, James! Wake up!"

James opened his eyes. "Mommy, could you tell me the story about the pink bunny?" he asked stupidly. "Please?"

Percy merely facepalmed in response to his friend's goofy line.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the maze, Gina's eyes slowly flickered open as she regained consciousness...

"Che cosa-?" The brown-haired Italian girl mumbled weakly in her native language.

As soon as full vision was returned, Gina's eyes widened as she saw, to her shock as a blush appeared on her cheeks, the unconscious Axel was laying atop of her, but with his face planted in her...

"Mama Mia!" Gina screamed out. "A-Axel!"

Before Axel could open his eyes and gather his bearings, Gina quickly pushed him off of her. That push woke him up for sure!

"W-What happened? Why was I pushed off those soft pillows?" Axel asked groggily, sitting up and looking around before his eyes locked onto his Italian girlfriend in confusion. "Why'd you push me?"

"Eri su di me, e la tua faccia era nelle mie tette! Pervertito!" protested Gina, speaking in Italian, still blushing in embarrassment. She then went back to speaking English... "You were on-a top of-a me, and your-a face was also in my-a... my-a..."

Now it was Axel's turn to blush. "N-No... I'm so, SO sorry! It was completely unintentional!"

Ooookay... Talk about awkward...

(elsewhere...)

Back with Emily... She was opening doors and searching various rooms for any sign of Thomas...

"Thomas!" Emily called out. "Thomas where are you? Please answer!"

After checking different, empty rooms for almost five minutes...

" **THOMAS**!" wailed Emily, hoping somebody would hear her voice and find her.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the maze, Percy and James were both walking around when they heard the familiar voice echoing...

"That voice... Emily must be in here somewhere!" figured Percy. "Come on, James! Let's hurry and find her!"

"And hopefully find Axel and Gina, too." agreed James, running forth.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the Boxford Corp Dome, all seemed to be peaceful at the moment, although the huge blue pyramid remained on the field. Inside the pyramid, however, all was not well...

"Emily..." whispered Thomas, looking at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "Please don't be dead..."

"Huh! Are you shocked that your 'Egyptian Gods' are gone?" taunted Spencer, selecting a card from his hand to play. "Unfortunately for you, my turn's not done. I'll continue dueling on the path to victory!"

Thomas gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn you..."

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" announced Spencer, holding his card out. "One Spell or Trap Card on the field will be destroyed!"

A large typhoon appeared from the card and made its way over to Thomas's side of the field.

"Kiss your facedown card goodbye!"

"M-My 'Mirror Force'..." winced Thomas, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself ('Mirror Force') before shattering into shards of glass.

"From there-" continued Spencer, placing his next card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I'll Summon 'Peten the Dark Clown' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a familiar-looking clownish monster wearing a fancy hat (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1200). Thomas, knowing this monster extremely well, frowned, while 'Peten the Dark Clown' snickered wickedly as he awaited a command from his master.

"But don't take him too lightly." advised Spencer. "He's no laughing matter."

To prove his point, 'Peten the Dark Clown' spun into card form and disappeared. Thomas anxiously looked around for a sign of 'Peten the Dark Clown', unaware that the monster started to reappear behind him.

"Direct attack!" commanded Spencer.

After reappearing behind Thomas, 'Peten the Dark Clown' giggled as an extremely evil look appeared on his face, causing the blue-haired boy to realize too late...

 ***SLASH!***

...and he let loose a bloodcurdling scream of agony while feeling himself being stabbed in the back by 'Peten the Dark Clown's' dagger (LP: 3500). To make the matters worse, a stream of his life-force was being seeped from his body as a result.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Millennium Puzzle, Emily soon stopped her search when she shivered in fear.

"Tommy!" Emily exclaimed, trying to shake the feeling. "Oh no... I can feel you getting hurt..."

(elsewhere...)

Back in the pyramid...

"That attack..." murmured Thomas, falling to his knees. "In addition to damage, it feels like I've lost life-force energy..."

"Finally, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." finished Spencer, just as a facedown card materialized on the field.

Thomas weakly stood back up and drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 30  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Magician's Valkyria", "Premature Burial", "Sage's Stone", and ?

* * *

He added the card to his hand, took another card, and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Magician's Valkyria' in attack mode!" The blue-haired boy announced. "Now, we battle, Spencer!"

Appearing onto the field was the teal armored, female Spellcaster-Type monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

" **MAGIC ILLUSION**!" commanded Thomas.

'Magician's Valkyria' was more than happy to obey; anyone who would dare to try and harm her master/friend while she was on the field was an enemy in her eyes. She twirled her scepter about before firing a blast from the weapon at 'Peten the Dark Clown', striking and causing him to scream loudly before shattering into shards of glass.

"ARGH! Ugh..." Spencer grimaced in pain (LP: 2300). In addition, he felt life-force energy being drained from within him—but quickly dismissed it. "What's this pain all about?! Nevertheless, it's nothing!" The silver-haired boy spoke aloud... "That attack didn't hurt me in the slightest!"

Thomas scowled in response, as did 'Magician's Valkyria'.

"Even then, I knew you would make a move like that." Spencer added, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "That's why I came prepared!" While speaking, his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Facedown card, open! Continuous Trap - 'Grand Genocide Virus'!"

"Not that!" Thomas cringed hard.

"I can only activate this card when a DARK monster with 500 or less Attack Points is destroyed as a result of battle." explained Spencer. There was a grand smirk on his face. "It lets me send ten random cards from my opponent's Deck to the Graveyard!"

"Ten random cards?!" exclaimed Thomas, who was not happy about this, at all.

"This is the power of my Virus Combo!" declared Spencer, dramatically. "Your life will shorten with each passing second!"

Many large tentacles shot out from the face-up 'Grand Genocide Virus' Trap Card towards Thomas's side of the field, grabbing hold of the blue-haired boy's Duel Disk. The device started sparking yellow/red sparks, causing ten random cards to fade away from Thomas's Deck. Soon, the tentacles retracted themselves.

"Next comes an effect!" continued Spencer, taking a card from his Deck. "I remove 'Peten the Dark Clown' from my Graveyard to Special Summon a second copy of this monster from my Deck in defense position."

A second copy of 'Peten the Dark Clown' appeared on the field. Upon appearing, the clown-like monster removed his hat and politely bowed—just before blowing a raspberry at the opposition.

"I...end my turn." scowled Thomas.

"It's my turn!" announced Spencer, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : 30  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Des Feral Imp" and "Card of Demise"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Card of Demise' Spell Card.

"My draws are on the mark." Spencer thought to himself. From there, the silver-haired boy placed one of his cards onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Des Feral Imp' in defense mode!"

The large, green impish monster appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"And now, I'll replenish my hand by activating 'Card of Demise'." Spencer continued, holding out his last card. He sent the card to the Graveyard and drew five cards. "It lets me draw until I hold five cards in my hand, but I must sent my whole hand to the Graveyard after five Standby Phases!"

His new hand consisted of 'Polymerization', 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon', 'Attack Guidance Armor', 'Paladin of White Dragon', and 'White Dragon Ritual'.

"From there-" The silver-haired boy went on still. "-I'll use 'Des Feral Imp' as an offering to activate 'White Dragon Ritual'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field behind 'Des Feral Imp', who was sucked inside.

"Appear - 'Paladin of White Dragon'!"

Appearing on the field in the place of 'Des Feral Imp' was the green-skinned monster riding on a smaller version of 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' (Level: 4/ATK: 1900)/DEF: 1200).

"BATTLE!" announced Spencer, entering the Battle Phase. "'Paladin of White Dragon', attack 'Magician's Valkyria'! **DARKOUT SACRED SPEAR**!"

'Paladin of White Dragon' obeyed, turning himself (and his dragon) into a drill of energy. Before 'Magician's Valkyria' knew it, the energy-turned monster was drilling through her chest in a fairly gruesome way, causing the older female Spellcaster to scream and shatter into shards of glass. Once the opposing monster was defeated, the energy turned back into that of 'Paladin of White Dragon'. Thomas also found himself screaming as he lost not only Life Points, but life-force energy, too (LP: 3200).

"What's this pain I'm feeling?" Thomas thought to himself, sounding worn out. "It's almost like my very life-force is getting sucked from me whenever my Life Points get reduced..."

Alas, Spencer was not done still...

"Now, by sacrificing 'Paladin of White Dragon'-" he said, placing another card onto his Duel Disk and causing 'Paladin of White Dragon' to fade away in a blue streak. "-I can Special Summon 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' in its place!"

In a burst of light, the ever famous, and dangerous, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' appeared on the field with a mighty roar (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"My 'Blue-Eyes' can't attack on the turn it's Special Summoned, so you're spared from being attacked directly." continued Spencer. "And now, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field. Just then, 'Paladin of White Dragon' briefly returned to the field before fading away into oblivion.

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

"Next comes the second effect of 'Grand Genocide Virus'! I must remove one Monster Card in my Graveyard from the game during the End Phase to maintain the use of my card." Spencer explained, taking a card from his Graveyard, showing the opponent it, and then letting it fade away into oblivion. "If don't remove a monster, 'Grand Genocide Virus' will be destroyed... So now, I'll remove 'Paladin of White Dragon' from the game to keep my Trap Card on the field!"

Thomas was not happy with that, while his opponent chuckled shortly.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the Millennium Puzzle, Axel and Gina were both wandering about trying to find their way around. Soon, they found someone who seemed like Thomas.

"Is that-a Thomas?" asked Gina.

"It has to be!" answered Axel. "What's he doing in a place like this? Not like it matters... Come on!"

The two European duelists gave chase, but quickly lost sight of who they thought was Thomas. Luckily, they seemed to find the blue-haired boy entering one of the nearby doors.

"Thomas has gotta be in that room." figured Axel, walking up and opening the door.

"I hope he is-a alright." whispered Gina, worried.

Inside the room, they found coffins and several torches. Thomas was standing up at the top of the steps. Suddenly, to Gina and Axel's shock, he was turned into energy and absorbed into the main coffin. Before anyone could say anything, the coffin began glowing as a voice (male) started chanting in the Egyptian language.

"What's that sound?" quizzed Axel.

His answer came...in the form of all the coffins opening up and revealing the army of the undead - mummies! And they were getting slowly out of their resting places...

"Mio Dio!" shrieked Gina in Italian. "M-M-Mummies!"

"And they look hungry!" added Axel.

With a respective cry, the two European duelists started to make a run for it, but the mummies were not going to let their meal escape that easily - thus giving chase.

(elsewhere...)

In another part of the maze, Percy and James were both still trying to search for Emily.

"Emily!" called Percy. "Where are you?!"

"If you can hear us, give a shout!" put in James.

There was a shout on command alright—but it wasn't Emily's voice, it was Gina's voice.

"That voice belongs to Gina." James realized. "She and Axel both must be around here somewhere."

Just then, the two teenagers saw Gina and Axel both running as fast as their legs could carry them, and they also looked quite spooked by something (in a humorous way, mind you). Percy and James both seemed relieved to see their friends were unhurt, but became surprised when they suddenly ran by them and down the hallway.

"Huh?" blinked James.

"TALK LATER, RUN NOW!" screamed the frightened Axel.

"What's gotten into them?" wondered Percy.

The green-haired boy, plus James, turned to the direction Gina and Axel both came from, and got a nasty surprise almost immediately; a pack of mummies was closing in!

"MUMMIES!" Percy and James both screamed in fear. "LET'S BOOK IT!"

The chase was on...

(elsewhere...)

Back in the ruins of the Boxford Corp Dome, Sir Robert, Mr. Gresley (Boxford), and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) each arrived at the scene of the duel.

"What a mess." gasped Sir Robert.

"Sir Robert Norramby!" echoed the voice of Edward. The intelligent, blue-haired boy walked up. "What's going on?"

Before Sir Robert could answer...

"It's unbelievable." sighed Skiff, who walked up and joined the group in looking at the huge pyramid. "Not even Boxford Corporation's technology could make something like this. Thomas, Emily, and my Big Brother are each trapped in there."

"Not only that-" put in Edward. "-I saw James, Percy, Gina, and Axel all be absorbed into the pyramid by a huge red eye."

"This is getting serious." frowned Sir Robert. "I fear those who are trapped inside that pyramid might be in serious danger." As he spoke, faded images of the tablet at the museum were shown. "As the prophecy said; ' _ **When the King of Light defeats the King of Darkness and enough light is fufilled, the King of Destruction will be revived**_ '. This pyramid filled with light fits that perfectly."

"The Kings of Light and Darkness?" quizzed Edward.

"Who do you think they could be?" added Skiff.

"I believe they might be Thomas and Spencer." figured Sir Robert. "Thomas could be the ' _King of Darkness_ ', and Spencer could be the ' _King of Light_ '."

"No way..." whispered Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"That can't be true!" added Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Believe it or not, there's light being filled to the brim before our very eyes." reassured Sir Robert. "We have to stop this duel before Thomas, Spencer, and even Emily are each put into harm's way!"

"Thomas! Emily!" called Edward.

"Big Brother!" finished Skiff.

Back inside the pyramid, Thomas was taking his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3200)  
 **Deck** : 19  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Premature Burial", "Sage's Stone", ?, and ?

* * *

"I activate an Equip Spell - 'Premature Burial'!" he announced, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 2400). "I spend 800 Life Points to revive 'Magician's Valkyria' and equip this card to her!"

'Magician's Valkyria' reappeared on the field. While appearing, she flashed her master/friend a quick smile, causing Thomas to briefly smile back before resuming focus on the duel.

"Next-" The blue-haired boy went on, holding another card out. "-I'll equip 'Magician's Valkyria' with 'Mage Power'! The effect of this Spell Card will increase her Attack Power and Defense Power both by 500 points for each Spell and Trap Card I have on the field!"

Outside the pyramid, the wide video monitor was showcasing the duel.

"I have 'Premature Burial' on the field." The image of Thomas explained. "This will help empower 'Magician's Valkyria' to greater levels!"

The image of 'Magician's Valkyria' grew stronger (ATK: 1600 - 2600/DEF: 1800 - 2800).

"That won't be enough to defeat 'Blue-Eyes'!" argued Skiff.

Edward realized something. "'Valkyria' will become strong enough once Thomas does that!" he pointed out. "He's going to set two more cards!"

Back inside the pyramid, Thomas readied two more cards in his right hand...

"Next, I'll set two cards facedown." Thomas went on, slotting the two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk. "Thanks to these being set, 'Magician's Valkyria' will gain 1000 more Attack and Defense Points due to the effect of 'Mage Power'!"

'Magician's Valkyria' grew even stronger (ATK: 2600 - 3600/DEF: 2800 - 3800), while 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' merely growled in response (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Here goes! Not even 'Blue-Eyes' can withstand a powered up 'Magician's Valkyria'!" declared Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. " **MAGIC ILLUSION**!"

'Magician's Valkyria' obeyed, twirling her scepter about before firing a magical blast at 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. Unfortunately...

"Heh! Trap Card, open - 'Attack Guidance Armor', activate!" announced Spencer, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "All attacks will be directed to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor!"

'Peten the Dark Clown' felt armor appearing on his torso, which he seemed to pat enjoyingly.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas, while 'Magician's Valkyria' recoiled in shock.

The attack changed from 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' towards 'Peten the Dark Clown', striking and vaporizing him alive.

"And don't forget that 'Grand Genocide Virus' is still in play." reminded Spencer. "When a DARK monster with 500 or less Attack Points I control has been destroyed by battle, I can send ten random cards from my opponent's Deck to the Graveyard!"

As before, tentacles emerged from the face-up Trap Card and grabbed hold of Thomas's Duel Disk, causing it to spark in a form of malfunction.

"Say goodbye to ten more cards!"

Thomas could only watch helplessly as he lost ten more cards from his Deck, reducing it to nine cards. To make things worse, an image of 'Dark Magician Girl' briefly appeared atop the Duel Disk, crying out in terror as she was sent to the Graveyard.

"'Dark Magician Girl'!" called Thomas.

Spencer cackled. "One more use of my Trap Card, and your Deck will be wiped clean!"

"Damn you, Spencer!" snarled Thomas, but quickly calmed himself. "A good half of my cards are already gone..."

"Looking pretty pathetic there, Billinton." taunted Spencer, before drawing another card. "I remove 'Peten the Dark Clown' from my Graveyard to Special Summon a third copy from my Deck in defense mode!"

A third 'Peten the Dark Clown' appeared on the field. He giggled evilly and waved flirtingly at 'Magician's Valkyria', who only scowled in response.

"Deja vu, isn't it?" joked Spencer. "Your turn was just a bunch of futile resistance, in the end."

"I end my turn..." sighed Thomas in defeat.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Millennium Puzzle, Percy, James, Axel, and Gina were all on the run from the mummies. The good news? The mummies weren't very fast runners... The bad news? The foursome were heading towards the edge leading to a bottomless pit!

"We're trapped!" wailed Percy.

"Mama Mia! The-a mummies!" panicked Gina, pointing to nearby. "They are-a coming up towards-a us!"

Yup... The big horde of mummies was catching up to the four teenagers... Was this truly the end of them? Would anybody be able to rescue them before it's too late? Let's hope so!

* * *

 **To Be Continued!** **  
 **End of Chapter 17****

* * *

And so, the epic duel of the movie finally commences... This will be really good, am I right?


	19. Chapter 18

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **The Kings of Light and Darkness, Part 2**  
 **The Shining Dragon**

* * *

Opening within the blue pyramid, the duel wasn't going so smoothly for poor Thomas...

"That 'Virus' Deck Spencer put together is remarkable." Thomas thought to himself, looking at his opponent's field. "I... I have to find a way to counter it, soon!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : 23  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Polymerization", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"  
 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 4 Standby Phases Left

* * *

Spencer, meanwhile, saw that his drawn card was the third 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' Monster Card.

"You're all here, my dragons..." he thought to himself, just before speaking aloud... "Prepare yourself, Billinton!"

On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, just before two more 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' appeared on the field to join alongside the one already present.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization', and I'll use it to fuse all three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' together to Fusion Summon the dreaded... the strongest... the magnificent - 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'!"

The three monsters fused together in what could possibly be Thomas's worst nightmare... In an instant, the mentioned three-headed dragon appeared on the field (Level: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800).

"The strongest monster in Spencer's whole Deck..." Thomas thought to himself. "A dragon with an Attack Power greater than even the 'Gods'..."

'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' leered at the weak 'Magician's Valkyria', ready to attack on command.

"Here goes! 'Ultimate Dragon', attack!" shouted Spencer, entering the Battle Phase. " **NEUTRON BLAST**!"

'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' obeyed, firing blasts from its three heads which combined into a much larger blast. 'Magician's Valkyria' bravely attempted to hold the blast back with her scepter, but instead gave a scream as the weapon broke, and she got vaporized by the superior attack. Thomas screamed in pain as more of his life-force energy drained away and Life Points dropped (LP: 1500).

"I'm... I'm sure of it, now..." Thomas weakly mumbled. "Whenever my Life Points drop, my life-force energy is depleted... This is a Shadow Game, controlled by forces of darkness..."

At the End Phase...

"As it's the end of my turn-" said Spencer, just as the spirit of 'Des Feral Imp' briefly appeared on the field before fading into oblivion. "-I remove 'Des Feral Imp' from my Graveyard so my 'Virus' Trap Card can remain on the field."

Outside the blue pyramid...

"Thomas's life-force energy is being depleted as he loses Life Points." said Sir Robert. "That has to be the case!"

Edward gasped. "If what you say is true, then it has to be a Shadow Game! If it continues any longer, both Thomas and Spencer could..."

The intelligent, blue-haired boy said no more so as not to upset Spencer's parents along with Skiff.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Millennium Puzzle, Percy, James, Gina, and Axel were all cornered by the approaching mummies.

"Well, it looks like this is the end of us!" wailed James. "Goodbye, Percy!"

Percy burst into tears. "Oh, James!"

The two teenage boys started hugging each other and crying at their impending doom. Before anything else could potentially happen, a shadowed person leaped from the top of a ledge.

"Huh?" blinked Axel.

As soon as the person landed, he/she was unshadowed and revealed to be...

"Emily?!" gasped Gina.

Glaring at the mummies was Emily alright, but she was currently awakened as Anastasia (decked out in her battle outfit, that is). Without uttering a word of any kind, Emily attacked the mummies, beating and tearing them apart with her bare hands with great ease. Once enough of the mummies were re-killed (or for the lack of another word), the remaining ones turned heel and ran away.

"Emily, y-you saved us!" praised Percy.

"Just what-a were those-a mummies doing in-a here?" pondered Gina.

Before Emily could answer, something caught her eye as she turned around. Up on the ceiling was the same eye found on the blue pyramid; it was showing a number of moments of the duel occurring seconds ago.

"Thomas is out there!" realized James.

"The duel between Thomas and Spencer's still happening." explained Emily, speaking with Anastasia's voice and accent. "Unfortunately, something's terribly wrong with Thomas."

Axel looked off the ledge and cried out... "Hey! L-Look down there!"

The group looked down and saw what looked like larger versions of the Millennium Puzzle and the Pyramid of Light. Several pieces of the Millenium Puzzle seemed to be broken off.

"Both the right-side-up and the upside-down pyramids collided." exclaimed Percy.

"When Spencer used that 'Pyramid of Light' card..." began Axel.

"...we all got sucked into that red eye and ended up here." finished James.

"Some-a shining walls popped-a up and-a surrounded the-a duel field." put in Gina. "And-a something similar to-a that red eye was on-a it."

"This is the work of Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead." said Emily.

"Huh? Anubis?" quizzed James. "Backup a minute... Could you tell us who the heck that is?"

"An Ancient Sorcerer who saw mankind as nothing more than a waste of life." explained Emily. "When the seven Millennium Items were made, he crafted the Pyramid of Light in secret so that he could use its power to destroy all mortal humans. Eventually, he was defeated by Atem, who would then go on to become Pharaoh."

"How do you-a know all of-a this?" wondered Gina. "This is-a big league-a stuff."

James then made a random guess. "I'm taking it that when you're using your powers, you suddenly gain some knowledge on certain stuff or something?"

"You could say that." Emily shrugged. "Not only that... At the museum, Thomas told me he saw a vision, but I never saw it. When I unlocked my power before trying to find you guys, I suddenly had the same vision Thomas claimed he saw... He was dueling Spencer in front of the mummy at the museum. Spencer was winning, but someone grabbed him."

A flashback ensued.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Thomas now found himself in a duel against Spencer, both in the space-like scenario. Suddenly, Thomas yelled in pain as he dropped to the ground. Spencer smirked at his apparent victory, until a giant hand grabbed hold of his head. The hand belonged to a large figure with a doglike head, and the Pyramid of Light around its neck.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"There was also a prophecy..." continued Emily. "It was...' ** _When enough light is fufilled, the King of Destruction will be revived_** '."

"Enough light fufilled?" blinked James.

"That reminds me-" Percy spoke up. "-there was a brilliant light earlier."

"The duel's become a Shadow Game, which was also part of the prophecy." Emily went on.

"What do you-a mean?" asked Gina.

"At this rate, Thomas's life is in grave danger, and we might not be able to get out of here."

"WHAT?!" Axel, Gina, Percy, and James all exclaimed in shock and dismay.

The red eye then showed moments of 'Magician's Valkyria' getting attacked and destroyed by 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon', and Thomas losing more life-force energy.

"What is the light?" wondered Percy.

"You must mean life-force energy." corrected Axel, noticing the stream of life-force leaving Thomas's body after he took damage.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the room Gina and Axel both visited earlier, the lead mummy inside one of the coffins was absorbed the life-force energy that was depleted from Thomas. Around the mummy's neck was the Pyramid of Light. As more life-force energy was transferred to the mummy, its body slowly bulged.

(elsewhere...)

Emily closed her eyes, trying to figure something out. Axel and Gina both looked to the dark green-haired young woman, but before they could say anything...

"I know where we have to go!" Emily finally said aloud, opening her eyes. "There's an altar room filled with coffins and mummies."

"That's the room we've been to before!" realized Axel. "But, those mummies..."

"We have no choice." insisted Emily. "Unless we do something, Thomas could lose his life, and we'll be trapped in this place for all eternity."

With that said, the group of teenagers (young woman in the case of Emily/Anastasia) turned and started to make their way to the chamber where Gina and Axel both discovered the sarcophagus with the mummy army and Pyramid of Light.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the blue pyramid, Thomas's body was smoking from the damage he sustained from 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's' attack.

"Spencer must be losing life-force energy as his Life Points decrease." Thomas thought to himself. He then spoke aloud... "You have to be feeling the pain that I'm feeling, right now! That's because this duel's become a deadly Shadow Game!"

"Shadow Game?" grunted Spencer, frowning again.

"It started the moment you played that Trap Card!" argued Thomas. "The field's been wrapped in an evil power... That thing's an evil card! You HAVE to listen to me, Spencer... Please!"

"Can your Shadow Game crap, Billinton!" snapped Spencer. "I won't stand by and let you spout off some Occult folktale in a time like this... Just continue the duel!"

Thomas was dismayed. "Not a single cloud of doubt on his face... Has he really not noticed any of the dark forces? The one who used Spencer to set up this duel has to be around here somewhere..."

A flashback ensued.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Several clips from earlier (the sarcophagus, the destruction of the 'Egyptian Gods', etc.) were shown as a voice was heard...

" _When both Light and Dark intersect, the King of Light will destroy the Sacred Beasts of Darkness and lay waste to the King of Darkness_."

(new scene...)

The Millennium Puzzle and the Pyramid of Light were both about to collide...

" _When enough light is fulfilled, the King of Destruction will be reborn_." The unknown voice (male) narrated.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"The owner of that voice..." Thomas thought to himself. "Who does it belong to?"

Spencer got fed up with the stalling. "It's your turn, now!" he demanded. "No matter how hard you struggle, you're finished on my next turn!"

"I have only less than ten cards left." Thomas looked to his Deck, which was VERY short on cards. "If I don't do something about that 'Virus' Combo, I'll lose the duel. Suppose I do get around that combo, I'd still have to deal with 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' somehow."

"In despair, are we?" taunted Spencer, folding his arms smugly. "Normally, you could surrender, but I won't let you here! All I wish for is a perfect victory, and nothing else. Once your turn is over, I can take mine and defeat you once and for all... One attack by 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate' will end your dueling career, here and now!"

Thomas clenched his fist. "Spencer Gresley, once again, your ridiculously over-inflated ego blinds you to the truth!" The blue-haired boy ranted out of frustrated anger. "Instead of learning from your mistakes, you've chosen to repeat them!" He then prepared to draw a card from his Deck. "I am ' _far_ ' from beaten!"

Thomas finally drew a card in the form of a Destiny Draw.

" **DRAAAAW**!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 8  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Sorcerer of Dark Magic"

* * *

After taking a couple of seconds to look at his drawn card, Thomas pointed to one of his set cards.

"Facedown card, open - 'Monster Reborn', activate!" he announced.

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. Spencer raised an eyebrow, but didn't look concerned.

"I'll use this to Special Summon 'Dark Magician Girl' from the Graveyard!" announced Thomas. "Arise - 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

Appearing onto the field was the beautiful female Spellcaster-Type monster, and she was feeling very glad to have been rescued from the Graveyard (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"And now, I'll activate my other set card!" continued Thomas, just as his remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Sage's Stone'! If I control a face-up 'Dark Magician Girl', I can Special Summon one 'Dark Magician' from my hand or Deck!" He held another card out (which had come from his Deck). "Come forth - 'Dark Magician'!"

Much to 'Dark Magician Girl's' happiness, her purple-haired teacher appeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). Upon motioning his arm out, "Dark Magician' caused a blast of wind to be sent out. Both 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' then squared off against both 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' and 'Peten the Dark Clown'.

"Big deal." dismissed Spencer. "Unless you're holding something like 'Dark Burning Magic' or 'Dark Burning Attack' in your hand, both your 'Magicians' can't do a thing to my 'Ultimate Dragon'."

"Maybe not-" said Thomas with a grin. "-but they happen to know someone who CAN."

"Huh?!"

"I offer both my magicians as a tribute!" The blue-haired boy declared, just as 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' both turned magical tornadoes. "With at least two Level 6 Spellcaster-Type monsters offered, I'll Special Summon, from my hand, their most powerful ally of them all - 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic'!"

Appearing onto the field, as lightning struck around him, was a dull blonde-haired, human male Spellcaster-Type monster wearing a black outfit similar to that of 'Dark Magician's' plus a cape (Level: 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800). The new monster gazed hard at the opposition with determination to avenge his defeated allies.

"And with my monster's rise to power, comes your 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's' fall from grace." Thomas went on, before explaining his new monster's effect... "Why, you ask? Because when this monster battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 500 Attack Points for each Spellcaster monster in my Graveyard that was sent there from the field!" As he spoke on, the spirits of 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician Girl', and 'Magician's Valkyria' each appeared behind him. "And, right now, there have been three such Spellcaster monsters laid down to rest. And so, your precious 'Ultimate Dragon's' Attack Power decreases by 1500 points."

"What?!" Spencer recoiled, with his teeth clenched.

The images of 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician Girl', and 'Magician's Valkyria' then pointed their weapons, causing them to fire a blast of magic at 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'. The dragon, as it got hit, gave a roar of pain as it lost a great deal of strength (ATK: 4500 - 3000).

"Are you saying that my 'Ultimate Dragon' and your 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' have had their power levels swapped?!" demanded Spencer.

At last, the Battle Phase came...

"Here we go, Spencer!" shouted Thomas, just before giving the command... " **CELESTIAL BLACK BURNING**!"

'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' obeyed, firing a powerful blast of magic from his scepter that struck and shattered 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'. Spencer watched helpless as shards of glass from the destruction of his favorite monster soared past him, but then grimaced in pain as he sustained Life Point damage and lost life-force energy in the process (LP: 2100).

"I end my turn." finished Thomas.

"It's my turn..." whispered Spencer, weakly drawing a card due to him being in slight pain. "Draw..."

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 22  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Monster Reborn"  
 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 3 Standby Phases Left

* * *

After seeing his drawn card...

"Damn you, Billinton... But the moment you attack 'Peten the Dark Clown', 'Grand Genocide Virus' will finish off your Deck." Spencer spoke aloud. "I pass this turn... And I'll remove 'Familiar Knight' from the game to keep my Continuous Trap on the field!"

Thomas drew without a word...yet

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : 6  
 **Current Hand (1)** : ?

* * *

From there...

"I prepare to move and attack 'Peten the Dark Clown'!" Thomas suddenly declared. "This will reduce your monster's Defense Power to zero!"

Spencer cringed in response. "He's attacking 'Peten'?!" he thought to himself, surprised. "Ridiculous... Isn't he afraid of my 'Virus' Card?"

'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' (ATK: 3200) and 'Peten the Dark Clown' (DEF: 1200 - 0) both locked gazes with one another.

"Let's go!" commanded Thomas, speaking to 'Sorceror of Dark Magic'. " **CELESTIAL BLACK BURNING**!"

'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' obeyed, firing a blast at 'Peten the Dark Clown', causing him to scream as he got destroyed in an instant.

"You may have destroyed my clown-" declared Spencer. "-but you seemed to have forgotten all about my 'Grand Genocide Virus'! And at a time you couldn't afford to..."

Several tentacles surged from the face-up 'Grand Genocide Virus' Trap Card towards a seemingly defenseless Thomas.

"You've disappointed me, not twice, but three times! Now your misplay is going to be your undoing, as 'Grand Genocide Virus' is going to wipe your whole Deck out!"

Suddenly, 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' intervened and twirled his staff, causing a ring of fiery magic to destroy the tentacles, and, soon enough, the face-up 'Grand Genocide Virus' Trap Card.

"What?!" gasped Spencer.

"Sorry, Spencer-" Thomas grinned, wagging the index finger of his right hand. "-but my 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' is a master-level priest with mystic powers unlike anything you have ever seen. His effect lets me negate the activation of any Trap Cards or their effect(s), like 'Grand Genocide Virus', and destroy them." 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' soon eased up. "My Deck is safe and sound."

"But you're Life Points aren't any safer!" Spencer argued, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 21  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Monster Reborn" and "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon"  
 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 2 Standby Phases Left

* * *

Once he laid eyes on the card he had just drawn, a wicked smile came to Spencer's face as be began to slowly laugh, but another voice (male) could be heard laughing over the silver-haired boy. Thomas raised an eyebrow, but remained on the silent front. Soon enough, Spencer made a move...

"I activate 'Monster Reborn', from my hand, to Special Summon 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' from my Graveyard!" he announced, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "Be reborn - 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'!"

In a burst of light, 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' returned to the field.

"It won't work." Thomas pointed out. "If you attack 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic', your monster will get weakened enough to be defeated again."

"Not this time." denied Spencer. "Because, I'm now going to sacrifice my reborn 'Ultimate Dragon' to Special Summon a new monster!"

"You what?!" gasped Thomas. In his thoughts... "Spencer has something even stronger than 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'? Is it even possible?"

"That's right... You see I have an even more powerful monster in my hands, compliments of Discord J. Crawford!" As Spencer spoke, 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's' whole body started cracking like an egg about to hatch. " ** _My shining dragon, decimator of all, which can only be summoned through my ultimate monster_**!"

In an instant, 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' shattered, causing a blinding light to fill the whole field/pyramid.

" ** _Appear before me - 'BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON'_**!"

As the light dimmed, there standing on the field before Thomas and his field all was a new, modernized version of 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. Its head was sharp and angular, and glowing designs define the edges of its wings, the segments of its armored body, and decorate its head; the new dragon let out a roar like no other (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). Outside the pyramid...

"What is that?!" gasped Sir Robert.

"Could it be? A card not even I've seen before?" wondered Edward.

"Could it also be the card Spencer obtained from Discord?" added Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Back inside the pyramid, Spencer let loose another evil laugh.

"This is 'Blue-Eyes's' final evolutionary form!" he declared.

"Final evolutionary form, you say?" asked Thomas, before shaking his head. "Unfortunately for you and your monster, 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' has the greater amount of Attack Power!"

"As you can see, 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' gains 300 Attack Points for every Dragon monster in my Graveyard!" Spencer pointed out, just as images of three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons', 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon', and 'Rare Metal Dragon' were all briefly shown. "There are five Dragon-Type monsters in the Graveyard, so that's 1500 extra Attack Points in total!"

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' grew even stronger (ATK: 3000 - 4500).

"But if you attack 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic'-" reminded Thomas. "-his effect will simply reduce your monster's Attack Power by 1500 points!"

Images of 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician Girl', and 'Magician's Valkyria' each appeared before 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' and charged their weapons.

"I don't think so!" interrupted Spencer. "Go, Shining Flare!"

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' unleashed a breath attack in retaliation. To Thomas's shock, the spirits of 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician Girl', and 'Magician's Valkyria' each got hit, recoiled, and faded away. Not only that, 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's' Attack Power remained unfazed (ATK: 4500).

"What?! What's happened?!" demanded the shocked Thomas.

"The player is allowed to choose whether to be effected by Monster Effects, Spells, and Traps." explained Spencer, much to his opponent's dismay. "Do you see? 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' symbolizes my strength! All those who stand in my way will be destroyed!" Finally, the Battle Phase came... "Take this! **SHINING BURST**!"

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' took to the skies and fired another powerful blast of bluish energy. 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' tried his hardest to withstand the attack, but was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

" **AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH**!" Thomas screamed in agonizing pain.

"Take this... TAKE THIS!" cried Spencer, laughing wickedly.

To make things even worse, Thomas's Life Points dropped to dangerously low levels (LP: 200). When the smoke cleared, Thomas was motionless on his feet as more and more of his life-force energy drained away.

"I..." Thomas tried to say, but only cough up blood as a result. "E-mi..."

Finally, he collapsed facedown onto the ground.

(elsewhere...)

The light coming from within the Boxford Corp Dome grew stronger and stronger.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the duel arena, the viewers were in shock.

"Thomas!" called Edward.

"Don't give in!" put in Sir Robert.

The blue pyramid, however, was glowing more blue and powerful as the clouds in the sky grew dark and thunder/lightning started striking. Not only that, the ceiling of the building was also being to cave in even more, while the control booth finally broke apart and started to fall. The pieces of the booth fell onto the blue pyramid. Even worse? The ground also started to break apart.

"We have to get out of here!" cried Edward.

"Then grab on!" called a familiar voice (male).

A rope ladder suddenly dropped, and it was coming from...a helicopter. Standing by the opened hatch, was Discord J. Crawford!

"Discord?" gasped Mr. and Mrs. Boxford (Gresley) both in surprise.

"Hurry!" called out Carlie, who then showed herself (along with James R.).

"We have to get you guys out of here!" added James R..

The group down below was surprised, but their surprise quickly wore off as the ground continued to collapse. And so, everyone climbed the ladder. Soon enough, everyone was safely aboard.

(inside...)

Within the helicopter...

"Discord, what are you and the others doing here?" questioned Skiff curiously. "Not that I'm not grateful for the rescue or anything, but you did show up so suddenly."

"We have to stop this duel immediately." said Matt, who entered the scene (along with Michael).

"Spencer-boy carried off two cards in our Ante Rule duel." explained Discord. "However, the only card I created was 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon'."

"The other is an evil card created by forces of darkness, so it's not one of our Dad's cards." added Michael. "The 'Pyramid of Light' card Spencer took was created by an evil lord who wants to destroy all life on planet Earth."

There was silence from the people who were rescued.

"We did some research." Michael shrugged.

"This Pyramid of Light is the embodiment of the very nightmare I've had." frowned Discord. "I didn't even drink any wine before bed."

"So, it was just as I thought..." whispered Sir Robert, looking out the helicopter door.

"How are we supposed to stop them?" asked Edward. "Our voices won't even reach the inside of the pyramid."

The helicopter flew above the pyramid's red eye. Edward gazed long and hard at the eye, but soon saw something within it much to his shock...

"Is that...?!"

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the Millennium Puzzle, Emily (still in the form of Anastasia) was leading Percy, James, Axel, and Gina to the altar chamber, but she soon collapsed to her knees as if she was in pain or something.

"Emily!" cried Gina, who was the first to notice.

"What's wrong?!" put in James.

"I...can feel Thomas growing weaker..." Emily shivered weakly. "It's almost as if he's dying."

Suddenly, the group looked above and saw a stream if life-force energy going somewhere.

"I have an idea! Maybe if we follow that-" Percy suggested. "-it will lead us to Anubis."

Emily slowly returned to her feet, while Gina tried to help her friend stand again.

"Are you-a going to be-a okay, Emily?" The brown-haired Italian girl asked with concern.

"We must press on." insisted Emily. "With his Life Points running dangerously low, Thomas needs us more than ever before!"

Pressing on and following the stream of energy, the group soon arrived back at the room where Gina and Axel first found the mummies. The coffins were mostly empty, but the main sarcophagus at the top of the steps was absorbing the life-force energy. Actually, scratch that. The Pyramid of Light inside the coffin was absorbing the energy for the mummy also inside.

"Now by engulfing the the King of Light-" The unknown voice (male) echoed. "-the King of Destruction shall be reborn! And then, I shall send that detestable Pharaoh's descendant to his grave!"

"That light from before was being sucked into the pyramid on the altar." realized Emily. "That thing sucks the life out of people."

"It's the source of the dark forces here?" asked Axel.

James cracked his knuckles. "In that case, all we have to do is bust that thing up!"

"Foolish mortals!" The unknown voice (male) bellowed. "There is nothing you can do to stop my rebirth. I have infiltrated the realm of the Pharaoh of Darkness."

On cue, more and more mummies started emerging from the doorways near the altar, along with the unopened coffins. Soon, the group got surrounded.

"S-Scratch that." gulped James. "There are mummies everywhere..."

"May all five of you become sacrifices to this dark ritual as well..." taunted the unknown voice (male).

"The voice from before..." whispered Emily.

The unknown voice (male) chuckled. "The moment both Light and Dark collide, light grows full..." While speaking on, various images of monsters battling humanity were shown before the eyes of the group down below. "And then, by engulfing the King of Light, the King of Destruction shall be reborn! You must perish, Pharaoh of Darkness!"

The group was speechless by what they were seeing (and hearing).

"The King of Destruction shall descend forth with the ultimate light... and shall fill this world with the light of destruction!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" declared Axel.

"Yeah!" agreed Percy. "We'll make sure that Thomas doesn't lose!"

"This duel is a ritual between the Kings of Light and Dark to resurrect the King of Destruction..." The unknown voice (male) pointed out. "The King of Destruction shall eliminate the dark, eliminate all impure, and eliminate all filth!" He then spoke directly to Emily... "' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ', you stand but mere presence of the light. You and the Pharaoh of Darkness shall be consigned to oblivion!"

"That will never happen!" argued Emily, taking a step forth. "Light cannot exist without darkness! Without chaos, there would be no order!"

"Emily, what are you doing?" demanded James, unsure of what Emily was planning to do.

"I'll handle the Pyramid of Light." The dark green-haired young woman offered. "You guys get out of here while you still can."

A quick flashback ensued...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The four teenagers (Percy, James, Axel, and Gina) and young adult (Emily/Anastasia) were all looking up at a red-looking eye. It was showing clips of the duel going on outside the Millennium Puzzle.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"I'm sure that red eye is connected to the outside world." Emily went on. "I think you can get out of here through there."

"Emily, that's crazy!" objected Axel.

"Just go, you guys!"

"Forget-a it; there is-a no way we are-a leaving you." argued Gina. "we are-a friends!"

"As the ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ', I vow to use my power to destroy the evil in this land!" reminded Emily. "I will not allow my friends to get hurt because of me!"

(elsewhere...)

The red eye finished showing the clips, and Edward's eyes went empty and dull as he stood up.

"Edward, what're you doing?!" demanded Michael. "Sit back down!"

Alas, Edward ignored the order... It looked like he was preparing to jump out of the helicopter to the glowing red eye below.

"Edward..." whispered Discord.

Before long, the eye started sucking up whatever was gazing at it. Edward started to fall, but was grabbed by Sir Robert and James R. just in the nick of time. This, however, did not save Edward's soul from being separated from the body.

"Hold on, guys!" The spirit of Edward called out. "Help is on the way!"

Before long, he entered the red eye. Back aboard the helicopter, Edward's body was laid onto the floor.

"What do you think happened?" asked Carlie.

"Must be the work of that pyramid." figured James R..

(elsewhere...)

Inside a dimension, Edward was grimacing as he struggled to make his way to where his friends were. Finally, he let out a determined cry of power.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the blue pyramid...

" _Thomas, Spencer, you both must stop dueling! This is a Shadow Game_!" The voice of Edward echoed.

"Edward?" whispered Spencer, seeing the light in the sky.

Thomas, meanwhile, slowly regained consciousness. "Edward...?"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Millennium Puzzle's hidden altar chamber, the group was looking up at the ceiling, where Edward currently was.

"Edward!" called James.

"Nice of you to be here!" added Axel.

"Did you really think I was going to stand around and do nothing while my friends were put in danger?" asked Edward, obviously knowing the answer.

"No way!" smiled Percy. "We're all friends here! Nothing will change that!"

"Somebody messes with one of us, then that guy has to mess with all of us!" put in James.

(elsewhere...)

Back within the blue pyramid...

"This 'Pyramid of Light' card wasn't created by Discord!" The voice of Edward continued speaking. "Someone used Spencer to set this Shadow Game up!"

Thomas weakly looked up, but Spencer simply scowled in response.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the Millennium Puzzle's hidden altar chamber...

"We have to hurry." Edward was saying. "We have to stop the duel before it's too late."

Suddenly, the intelligent, blue-haired boy felt himself get zapped and pulled away as the unknown voice (male) chuckled darkly at the scene.

"The ritual between Light and Dark can no longer be stopped." The voice (male) taunted. "The Pyramid of Light cannot be destroyed until it fills this world with light!"

With a cry of pain, Edward soon became solid... causing him to slowly fall towards the pool of mummies below.

"EDWARD!" Percy and the likes called out in shock.

Just as it seemed hopeless for Edward, he, while slowly lowering to the ground, kicked swiftly, knocking two mummies away! Nearby with Emily, Percy, James, Gina, and Axel...

"' _I_ ' could do that if I wanted to." muttered James, looking somewhat impressed.

But more mummies surrounded Edward, who started panicking immediately from terror.

"Help!" wailed Edward. "I can't fight these guys - somebody help me, please!"

James sweatdropped. "And we're wondering why he got an D in Physical Education..."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?!" questioned Percy. "Let's take these mummies!"

Before long, James, Percy, Gina, Axel, and Emily all charged into battle. Percy quickly tackled a mummy away from Edward, while Axel grabbed one by the arm and slammed it onto the ground. James, meanwhile, slammed his foot into a mummy's stomach and grossly impaled it.

"Gross..." The red-haired boy groaned. He then freaked out when another mummy grappled him from behind. "G-Get off of me!"

Emily, still empowered with Anastasia's power, happened to be the most ruthless in the fight—taking down and tearing the mummies apart like they were nothing compared to her. Gina, meanwhile, was trying to actually avoid using violence—well, at least until...

"Huh?" The brown-haired Italian girl peeped, feeling something slimy on the seat of her jeans. She looked to her right, and saw something that really made her gasp in shock and turn red in the face. "Wha-?!"

One of the mummy had gone and...grabbed at her clothed butt. Gina was both freaked out (mummies are scary, after all) and disgusted (she absolutely despised being sexually harassed) by the action from a member of the undead army; it was to the point she got boiling mad over it (rightfully so, mind you)...

" **MALEDETTO PERVERTITO**!" Gina shrieked in Italian, before going absolutely postal on the mummy.

The mummy in-question was soon a gross-looking mess on the floor. Axel, who was fighting another mummy, took the time to see his lovely Italian girlfriend tear the mummy apart with her bare hands, but he immediately went back to fighting when two more mummies came at him.

"These guys just keep coming!" The purple-haired Belgian boy complained.

Gina soon teamed up with Emily in battling the mummies, with both girls showing some serious ' _Girl Power_ '. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of fighting the undead, the group got themselves surrounded by the mummies.

"Damn!" groaned James. "There's too many!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! My servants, make their graves in a world of darkness!" The unknown voice (male) commanded with a booming laugh.

"No doubt about it..." said Emily, looking up at the altar. "We have to deal with the pyramid on the altar!"

Like that was gonna be easy with mummies preventing you from approaching.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the pyramid, Thomas was still trying to get back to his feet.

"I end my turn." finished Spencer. "Don't look forward to a next turn. You'll lose by being unable to battle. If you don't continue to duel, that is."

Thomas slowly found the strength to get back to his feet.

" _This is a Shadow Game_!" echoed Edward's voice within Thomas's head. " _Shadow Game... Shadow Game_..."

A vision ensured...

* * *

 **VISION**

Inside the altar chamber, Percy, James, Axel, Gina, and Emily were all battling mummies, despite being greatly outnumbered by them.

" _Everyone... I understand_..." Thomas narrated. " _Everyone's lending me their strength_..."

 **END VISION**

* * *

The vision ended.

"I won't lose... For my friends' sake, I will fight on..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. He then spoke aloud... "Spencer, you heard what Edward said, yes?!"

Spencer scoffed. "Get on with the duel, Billinton!" he demanded. "I don't intend on dealing with your tales on Shadow Games and whatnot!"

"I have no choice..." Thomas sighed in defeat, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 5  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Big Shield Gardna"

* * *

On cue, the 'Big Shield Gardna' Monster Card materialized on the field (sideways).

"I Summon 'Big Shield Gardna' in defense mode!"

Appearing on the field was the warrior with the large shield (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600).

"I end my turn." finished Thomas.

"No matter what card it is, it's helpless before my 'Shining Dragon'." taunted Spencer, who then drew a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 20  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Return from the Different Dimension"  
 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 1 Standby Phases Left

* * *

Spencer's smile grew wider and eviler when he saw his drawn 'Return from the Different Dimension' Trap Card.

"It's finally here... With this card, I'll be able to surmount the 'God' Cards and stand atop the apex of Duel Monsters!" The silver-haired boy thought to himself. From there, he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, causing a facedown card to materialize on the field. "I set one card... Now, my duel is complete! This will be my perfect victory, and your perfect defeat..."

Thomas scowled in response, while Spencer entered the Battle Phase...

"Here I come! 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon', get rid of that eyesore of a monster!"

(elsewhere...)

With the helicopter, the aerial vehicle soared over the ruined dome. It was then, Mr. Gresley (Boxford) spotted something down below in the rafters...

"I see the bodies of Percy, James, Gina, and Axel down there!" he announced.

"Get us down there." Matt, who also spotted the bodies, said to the pilot.

"Yes, sir." obeyed the pilot.

The helicopter started to land.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the pyramid, 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' started to attack the enemy monster.

" **SHINING BURST**!" screamed Spencer.

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' obeyed, firing another blast that vaporized 'Big Shield Gardna' on contact despite his best efforts to withstand it. Thomas braced himself, while Spencer smiled with satisfaction.

"You're safe for now... But tell me, how long do you intend to keep running away with defensive monsters?" The silver-haired boy asked mockingly. "Your resistance is futile!"

Thomas smirked in response. "It's not futile... Even if I'm down to one card in my whole Deck, I'll always find a way to even the odds."

"A pathetic sight..." Spencer hissed crossly. "Such a pathetic sight! I've never been so embarrassed with myself in my life!" He pointed at his opponent with malice. "To think I recognized the likes of you as a rival! It makes my blood boil with rage! I end my turn..."

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 4  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'! Using it, I can draw two more cards." continued Thomas, adding two cards to his hand. "And I'll use both of them immediately!"

On cue, the monster known as 'Watapon' appeared on the field (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

"First, I'll Special Summon 'Watapon' in defense mode! This monster can be Special Summoned if I add it to my hand by the power outside of a Normal Draw." As Thomas spoke on, the 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field (sideways). "From there, I'll Normal Summon 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' in defense mode!"

The elf swordsman appeared on the field in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"I end my turn." finished Thomas.

"So, let me see if I've got this right..." retorted Spencer, not looking impressed at all. "You're playing a cream puff, and an elf? Well then, it's your funeral!"

With that said, he drew a card and took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : 19  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Spear Dragon"  
 **CARD OF DEMISE** : Now

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Spear Dragon' Monster Card.

"It's been five Standby Phases since I've activated 'Card of Demise'." continued Spencer, sending his hand to the Graveyard. "Now, I must discard my newly drawn 'Spear Dragon' to the Graveyard. But that's a good thing, but 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' gains 300 more Attack Points due to a Dragon-Type monster being in the Graveyard."

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' grew stronger (ATK: 4500 - 4800).

"This will be your last turn, Billinton!" The silver-haired boy ranted, just as a new voice (male) unknowingly joined in. "All I want to hear from you is your anguished cry of defeat."

"Spencer, please listen to me!" begged Thomas, wanting to get through to his rival.

Spencer, unhappy over being interrupted again, growled. "What is it, now?"

"I'm begging you to put an end to this madness!" Thomas tried to argue. "You have to before it's too late!"

"Again, with this Shadow Game bullcrap..." sighed Spencer. "I'm not in the mood for it, Billinton!"

Back outside of the pyramid, the remaining group began setting the bodies of the unconscious teenagers against the wall.

"People are getting hurt." Thomas went on. "Lives are in danger, and this 'Pyramid of Light' you've created is the source of it all! There's a dark power in our midst, and you can't deny it! With every Life Point lost, we both become weaker until we die. I just know you can feel it, because I also know you're being used... We have to stop this duel, before it's too late to turn back!"

Spencer recoiled, before looking up at the railing, where Skiff, along with their parents, stood.

"Please, stop this, Big Brother!" begged Skiff.

"We know you're better than this!" put in Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Give up the duel for your family!" finished Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"You have to understand, Spencer..." insisted Thomas. "Please, do this for your friends and loved ones..."

Silence... Inside Spencer's head...

" **Spencer Gresley**..." echoed the unknown voice (male). " **Thou art befit to be the King of Light... Send the Pharaoh of Darkness to his doom... Do so, and thou shall be able to put everything into thuy possession**."

"We had a bit of an interruption, Billinton." Spencer declared, snapping out of ' _his_ ' thoughts. "But with that over, let's continue with the duel."

"Even a duelist of your skills can't fight off the forces of darkness?" demanded Thomas. "Have you been put in those forces' clutches?" When his opponent said nothing in response, the blue-haired boy tried one last idea... "Alright, Spencer, if you're going to kill me to satisfy your vengeance and desire to become ' ** _King of Games_** ', let me ask you something... What would ' _she_ ' think of you if she were here watching, right now?"

Spencer blinked at what was just said. "' _She_ '?" he quizzed, easing up. "Just who are you referring to?"

"You know exactly whom I'm referring to." said Thomas seriously. "I'm referring to Maiden with Eyes of Blue, one of your two Duel Spirits! If she were here, would she approve of what you're doing?!"

"Maiden...with Eyes of...Blue..." whispered Spencer, feeling like somebody belted him in the stomach.

"Yes, Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

The silver-haired boy became quiet for a moment, thinking about his Duel Spirit... Would she really be proud of what he was doing? Chances are, she would not be happy at all. As a matter of fact, Spencer hasn't seen Maiden with Eyes of Blue since the end of ' ** _The Great International Duel Cup_** '...

"Spencer..." Thomas gently called out. "You know that deep down, this is wrong. Please, just give up the duel and save us both... Do it for your Mother, Father, and younger brother—and do it for Maiden with Eyes of Blue..."

Within Spencer's head, there were a lot of thoughts going through his mind... Currently, Spencer was lost in thought; should he quit the duel and such, or should he continue it and claim the title of ' ** _King of Games_** '...by killing Thomas? Maiden with Eyes of Blue would never forgive him for doing that.

"I... I can't..." Spencer mumbled weakly, finally realizing what he was about to do.

The unknown voice (male) spoke up. " **What are you doing**?!" he demanded. " **Attack! You can win the duel with 'Shining Dragon'**!"

"No!" Spencer mentally argued. "Winning this way is wrong! I want to win my own way - with Billinton's 'Egyptian God' Monsters!"

" **If you defeat the King of Darkness now, you'll be forever famous in this modern world**!" The unknown voice (male) insisted. " **Your name will go down in history for generations**!"

"I don't care!" Spencer mentally hissed. "I'd rather be remembered as a second rate duelist than to be remembered as a murderer! With my strategy, I'll win without any blood on my hands."

" **Spencer... Spencer... Help me, please**..." The voice of Maiden with Eyes of Blue echoed.

Spencer became surprised. "Maiden with Eyes of Blue..." he whispered once more. "It's..."

" **Don't listen to that voice, she's held your true power back**!" The unknown voice (male) interrupted. " **Attack and defeat the Pharaoh of Darkness, now! Do so, and thy desires shall all come true**..."

"No... I..."

" **Now! Defeat the Pharaoh of Darkness, and become the King of Light**!" commanded the unknown voice (male). " **All you must do is say to yourself that you will become King**!"

"Shut up!" demanded Spencer, mentally. "I won't murder someone just to become famous! I respect Billinton as my rival, and as a friend..."

Thomas became worried for his opponent; it would seem Spencer was now in a similar situation he (Thomas) was in during their duel in San Francisco.

"Spencer..." murmured Thomas, growing worried. "Don't do something you'll forever regret..."

At long last, Spencer shook his head and made a decision...

"Billinton, I'm ending this lousy duel...in the only way possible..." The silver-haired boy began, before announcing his next action... "I activate 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's' final ability! The attack - Shining Nova!"

The dragon took to the skies and roared as it began to glow with an extreme amount of power.

"By sacrificing itself-" explained Spencer. "-my dragon can destroy any one card on the field at my choosing." He pointed towards the face-up 'Pyramid of Light' Trap Card. "I choose to destroy...'Pyramid of Light'!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas in surprise. "You're destroying 'Pyramid of Light'?!"

Spencer ignored the comment. "'Pyramid of Light' is a dark card from the dark forces? I'm being used by the dark forces? This isn't what I wanted to do... I want to win with the strategy I've planned at the start... In that case, I'll destroy this unsighted trap with my own hands!" He finally spoke aloud... "I won't let some dark force manipulate me into doing what it wants... I'll win with my own power! I'll destroy this Trap Card for Skiff... my Father... my Mother... and for Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" At last, the silver-haired boy finally gave the command... "'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon', offer your life and destroy 'Pyramid of Light'... **SHINING NOVA**!"

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' obeyed, creating a powerful burst as it roared one last time and exploded. Thomas and his monsters had to brace themselves so as not to be blown away. Would this successfully destroy the 'Pyramid of Light' Trap Card and save everybody? Stay tuned for the answer!

* * *

 **To Be Continued!** **  
 **End of Chapter 18****


	20. Chapter 19

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Kings of Light and Darkness, Part 3**  
 **The Lord of the Dead**

* * *

Earlier...

"Billinton, I'm ending this lousy duel...in the only way possible..." The silver-haired boy began, before announcing his next action... "I activate 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's' final ability! The attack - Shining Nova!"

The dragon took to the skies and roared as it began to glow with an extreme amount of power.

"By sacrificing itself-" explained Spencer. "-my dragon can destroy any one card on the field at my choosing." He pointed towards the face-up 'Pyramid of Light' Trap Card. "I choose to destroy...'Pyramid of Light'!"

"What?!" gasped Thomas in surprise. "You're destroying 'Pyramid of Light'?!"

Spencer ignored the comment. "'Pyramid of Light' is a dark card from the dark forces? I'm being used by the dark forces? This isn't what I wanted to do... I want to win with the strategy I've planned at the start... In that case, I'll destroy this unsighted trap with my own hands!" He finally spoke aloud... "I won't let some dark force manipulate me into doing what it wants... I'll win with my own power! I'll destroy this Trap Card for Skiff... my Father... my Mother... and for Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" At last, the silver-haired boy finally gave the command... "'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon', offer your life and destroy 'Pyramid of Light'... **SHINING NOVA**!"

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' obeyed, creating a powerful burst as it roared one last time and exploded. Thomas and his monsters had to brace themselves so as not to be blown away.

" **This...I cannot allow**..." The unknown voice (male) boomed.

As the blast hit the face-up 'Pyramid of Light' Trap Card, the card began to absorb the blast instead of being shattered by it.

"It can't be!" gasped Thomas. "'Pyramid of Light' wasn't destroyed?!"

Spencer was shocked. "But... how?"

" **The pyramid endures because I will it**." said the unknown voice (male). " **So great is my power... I put my errors into making you the King of Light... But, you were a mere child in the end, I see**..."

"Stop your babbling!" Spencer shouted to whoever was out there. "Who the hell are you?! What have you done with my Duel Spirit!?"

The unknown voice chuckled. " **My name is Anubis... I will now destroy the King of Darkness, and become the King of Destruction**!"

"What are you talking about?! Where are you? Show yourself!"

" **I have been here the whole time, little mortal, whispering in your ear**!" The unknown voice replied mockingly. " **Now that you know the truth**..."

While Spencer was looking around for the source of the voice, he didn't see the tremendous shadow cast over him from above; one of a broad-shouldered, jackal-headed figure.

"Spencer, look out behind you!" called Thomas.

The ground behind Spencer turned into a blackish slime, and a large, muscular figure rose from it. The silver-haired boy turned around, but got grabbed by the head and lifted off the ground.

"Spencer, no!" Thomas cried out.

"You have served me well, little worm-" said the male figure. "-but now you have outlived your usefulness!"

The male figure soon tossed Spencer aside, leaving him injured and unconscious. The man (Anubis) was shown to be muscular but pulsating with dirty blonde hair, red eyes, and a jewel embedded to his forehead. His clothing consisted of a black cape attached to spiked padding which were held by strings, along with gray shoulder pads, black pants, and the Pyramid of Light was shown hanging around his neck.

"I was hoping to see you, Pharaoh of Darkness..." Anubis greeted, his eyes full of evil and glee as an aura of darkness surrounded his body.

"Are you the one who used Spencer to set this duel up?!" demanded Thomas. "And why are you referring to me as ' _Pharaoh of Darkness_ '?"

"I must expunge the power of the King of Darkness..." whispered Anubis. "Now is the time I send thee to thuy doom by my own hands, and usher in destruction upon this world." The dirty blonde-haired man grinned slightly. "That boy, however, served his purpose getting this far."

Thomas glared. "But how did you get a hold of Maiden with Eyes of Blue in the first place?!"

"I penetrated the realm of that fool's subconscious mind." explained Anubis. "I had to get him on my side, and that meant getting that foolish spirit not to intervene. And so, I simply imprisoned her inside a dark prison... One which she can never escape from."

"You will pay for your actions!" Thomas scowled intensely. "She did nothing to deserve such a fate!"

"And now, Pharaoh of Darkness-" continued Anubis. "-be gone, with thuy ' ** _Supreme Queen_** '!"

"What?" gasped Thomas, eaging up slightly.

"There is only death for souls that step foot into the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth you possess around your neck!"

Thomas looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. His friends, including Emily, were trapped there - a Death Labyrinth? Finally, after what seemed like forever...

"You're wrong... I can still sense their presence." The blue-haired boy insisted. "And I will fight to defend them. No matter what happens, I will not let your evil plan come to pass, Anubis!"

Before long, the duel had changed:  
-Thomas (LP: 200) controlled 'Watapon' (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300), and 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).  
-Anubis (LP: 2100) controlled no monsters.

"Thou shall be judged in this Pyramid of Light, Pharaoh of Darkness... Our duel cannot be stopped." insisted Anubis. "All I need due is defeat you in this duel, and the prophecy will be fulfilled. You will die by thy hands!" He raised his right hand as an orange glow erupted. "With 'Pyramid of Light' at my command, there's nothing you can do to stop me... The ultimate Shadow Game is just beginning! Now, when 'Pyramid of Light' has been activated, my ' _Sacred Beasts of Judgement_ ' are Summoned by means of of my secret Hieratic Text!"

Anubis cackled loudly, just before speaking an Ancient Egyptian language. Before long, the ceiling started to get dark clouds formed.

"W-What's this?!" demanded Thomas.

The dark clouds were soon absorbed into the face-up 'Pyramid of Light' Trap Card, while two cards materialized in the palm of Anubis's right hand. Black slime, meanwhile, dripped onto the floor and spread about as the chanting continued. Once the puddle was big enough, and enough dark clouds were absorbed...

"Come forth - 'Andro Sphinx' and 'Sphinx Teleia'!" declared Anubis, once he stopped chanting.

The puddles erupted into geysers. From one of the geysers stepped a lion's foot, spattering slime as it landed. Slime ran off the monster, revealing a creature with the body of a lion, large and feathery wings, and the head from the neck up of a woman with long, lustrous red hair (Level: 10/ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000).

"'Sphinx Teleia'..." whispered Thomas.

The next monster to materialize from the black slime was nowhere near as pretty. He had the face of a ferocious canine, with soulless red eyes, and a wild lion's mane. However, he stood upright and wore an armored breastplate over bulging muscles (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"How were you able to call forth such powerful monsters without making a tribute?" demanded Thomas.

"As 'Pyramid of Light' is on the field-" explained Anubis "-I'm allowed to Special Summon these ' _Beasts of Judgement_ ' without a making a sacrifice in exchange for 500 Life Points each." His Life Points took a hit (LP: 1100). "But fortunately for you, they are not permitted to attack on the turn they're Summoned."

Taking his turn, Thomas quickly drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : 1  
 **Current Hand (2)** : ? and "Reverse of Reverse"

* * *

The blue-haired boy saw that his drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Reverse of Reverse'. Without uttering another word, he slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk, causing a facedown card to materialize on the field.

"Search what's left of your Deck from now until doomsday." taunted Anubis. "And you still won't find anything to stand against my savage ' _Beasts of Judgement_ '."

* * *

 **Turn Nineteen** : Anubis (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 33  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"Now, Pharaoh of Darkness, I'm afraid that for you, doomsday is today... Now, watch as your last line of defense is ripped to shreds before your eyes!"

Raising a hand, the Egyptian man of darkness made a facedown card appear on his side of the field. 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' stood ready to defend his master/friend in case an attack was declared.

"'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' can't be destroyed by enemy monsters that have 1900 or more Attack Points." Thomas thought to himself, assuming that he would be safe from attack. "Attacking him with either 'Sphinx' would be pointless."

We'll have to see about that... Finally, the Battle Phase...

"'Sphinx Teleia', it's feeding time!" announced Anubis. "Question of the Trial, now!"

'Sphinx Teleia' obeyed, first leering at "Watapon' before her pretty-looking face became scary as she let loose a roar and scared the living daylights out of the poor cottonball-like monster. From there, 'Sphinx Teleia' let loose a loud screech and pounced at 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian'.

"What?!" gasped Thomas, watching as his monster shattered into shards of glass upon hitting the floor. "Was that a Monster Effect?!"

"When 'Sphinx Teleia' battles one of my opponent's monsters, I can negate its effects." answered Anubis. "Now, 'Andro Sphinx', attack with Sphinx Roar!"

'Andro Sphinx' obeyed, letting lose a huge roar that blew poor 'Watapon' away before it shattered into shards of glass.

"Each time 'Andro Sphinx' destroys a monster that's in defense mode-" Anubis went on. "-half of that monster's Attack Points are taken away from the opponent's Life Points."

Thomas grunted as he took minor damage and lost more life force (LP: 100).

"This would be quite the trite affair if you were to fall so easily!"

Outside the pyramid, Sir Robert and Skiff were both looking off the railing into the blue pyramid of pure evil.

"Thomas!" called Skiff.

"Don't give up!" put in Sir Robert.

Back inside the pyramid...

"Struggle, Pharaoh of Darkness!" Anubis ranted ruthlessly. "The more you struggle, the more the light will grow in luster! On my next turn, you will receive the judgement of light... Let terror strike you, Pharaoh of Darkness!"

Thomas cast a glace at what was left of his Deck in the Duel Disk.

"I have only one card left in my whole Deck." he thought to himself. "Even if I draw it, that 'Pyramid of Light' can't be destroyed thanks to Anubis's great power. Nevertheless, a True Duelist keeps fighting until the last card is played." Finally, Thomas drew his final card. "My turn! Last card, drawn!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : Empty  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Exchange" and "Double Spell"

* * *

Thomas's drawn card was the 'Double Spell' Spell Card, and his current hand only contained 'Exchange'.

"'Double Spell' and 'Exchange'... "These two cards are all I have left..."

Thomas then looked up at the two giant 'Sphinx' monsters looming over him, both ready to feast upon him on command. Anubis, meanwhile, awaited the end of the duel with a satisfied grimace. He was certain that this time, he had won.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the altar chamber within the Millennium Puzzle, the battle with the mummies was still going on...

"This is getting ridiculous!" complained James, kicking a mummy's head off. "They keep on coming!"

The head landed in Edward's hands. "AUGH!" he yelled out, tossing it away. "Watch where you kick something, James!"

One mummy ran towards Gina (who bravely stood her ground), but then tripped over one of the mummies' severed head, causing the mummy put its hands out in front of it to catch itself from falling onto its face, and those hands sadly land directly on...Gina's chest, squeezing her clothed breasts. If you thought the brown-haired Italian girl's reaction to getting her butt grabbed by those mummies was not pretty—well, wait until you see what happened next...

 ***BASH!***

" **PERVERTITO**!" A red-faced Gina freaked out in Italian, angrily slapping the mummy and knocking it onto the ground.

Once the offender was lying on the floor, an extremely pissed-looking Gina started repeatedly stomping on the poor mummy's groin with her right foot while also repeatedly yelling out the word ' _Pervertito_ ' (Italian for ' _pervert_ '), getting it and her shoe covered in goo from the undead minion's body (not like she cared about that, right now). Now, if that were a human male instead... Oh, do I dread how badly he would be injured... Nearby, Percy watched the scene with a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"Whoa... Gina's got quite the temper." The green-haired boy mused, just before resuming focus on the mummies attacking.

Axel angrily punched another mummy's head off. "Come on! I'm not your ' _mummy_ '!" he protested, before getting swamped by another mummy.

Emily, still awakened as Anastasia, was standing atop of the steps, watching the battle going on. She needed to do something to help even the odds a bit. Just then...

" ** _Help me_**..." echoed a voice (female). " ** _Somebody help_**..."

"Is that...Maiden with Eyes of Blue?" whispered Emily.

She looked to the source of the voice. It was at the wall with Hieratic Text and a small red eye-like jewel encrusted there.

" ** _Emily... Emily, help me_**..." The voice of Maiden with Eyes of Blue called out. " ** _You must break the seal_**!"

"The seal..." murmured Emily.

" ** _The Dagger of Fate... it's inside the sarcophagus_**..." The voice of Maiden with Eyes of Blue pointed out. " ** _Use it to break the seal_**!"

"Dagger of Fate?" repeated Emily, who then closed her eyes.

"Emily! What are you doing up there?!" demanded James, tearing a mummy in half. "Find something! We can't hold out much longer!"

A memory was coming back to Emily.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A dagger with a jagged blade was seen next to Flashback Anubis's mummy while Flashback Thomas and Flashback Emily were looking at it in the museum.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"EMILY?!" wailed Percy, as more and more mummies gathered. "What's going on up there?!"

"Guys, there might be a way to destroy 'Pyramid of Light's' source of power!" announced Emily. "I just hope that dagger's still in the coffin..."

Emily lifted the coffin lid and began to dig around in the remaining bandages for any sign of the Dagger of Fate (as Maiden with Eyes of Blue said).

"Hurry!" called Gina, punching a mummy in its chest. "We-a are getting-a surrounded!"

"Please be in here..." prayed Emily, still searching the coffin. She soon found something in all of the bandages. "Got it!"

" ** _Use the weapon to break the seal_**!" The voice of Maiden with Eyes of Blue instructed, just as Emily pulled the weapon out.

"But what about you? What's going to happen to you once the seal breaks?"

" ** _I will be freed from this prison_**." The voice of Maiden with Eyes of Blue. " ** _Your friend can then make another attempt at destroying 'Pyramid of Light'_**."

Just as a mummy sneaked up on the unsuspecting Emily, the dark green-haired young woman, without even looking, merely delivered a backhand to the mummy and knocked it back down the steps. Below the steps, more and more mummies surrounded Edward, Percy, James, Axel, and Gina, and the teenagers were getting exhausted. From there, Emily, looking at the red eye-like jewel on the wall, readied the Dagger of Fate in her hands.

" ** _With the Dagger of Fate in my hands_** -" The dark green-haired young woman chanted, before rearing back and hurtling the dagger with all her might. "- ** _I break the seal_**!"

The dagger twirled in the air before its handle struck the seal! ...but nothing happened as the weapon dropped to the floor.

"What?!" gasped Emily. "It didn't work?!"

Another mummy popped up to attack, but Emily quickly turned and tore it apart. All of a sudden, to the relief of everyone that was human, the wall where the dagger had hit started cracking and releasing golden light.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the pyramid, the Pyramid of Light around Anubis's neck started sparking, much to the dirty blonde-haired man's surprise.

"The pyramid's losing its power..." Thomas murmured, taking notice of the sparks. He then looked to the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Emily... everyone... I know what I must do, now..." He held two cards out. "I activate 'Double Spell'! By sending a Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can activate one Spell Card from the opponent's Graveyard as if it were my own Spell Card!"

"What?!" recoiled Anubis, watching as the 'Exchange' Spell Card faded away from his opponent's hand. "Does this mean-?"

Nearby, Spencer's Graveyard started glowing all white as a card emerged and soared over to Thomas, who took hold and revealed what it was...

"I activate 'Monster Reborn'!" The blue-haired boy announced. "And the monster I choose to resurrect...is 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon'!"

In a flash of light, the mighty dragon reappeared on the field.

"Your 'Pyramid' seems to have already lost its so-called light." taunted Thomas "This time, your 'Pyramid of Light' will not survive this attack. 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon', use all your remaining power to finish what you've started and destroy 'Pyramid of Light'!"

Anubis scowled, but said nothing in response. Finally, the command was given...

"Be gone, 'Pyramid'! Away with you, 'Sphinxes'!" ordered Thomas with such force. " **SHINING NOVA**!"

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' obeyed, rising into the sky with a roar before firing off a powerful blast at the face-up 'Pyramid of Light' Trap Card. This time, the card was hit and destroyed.

"T-This can't be!" wailed Anubis, bracing himself from the force of the attack.

The attack also struck both 'Andro Sphinx' and 'Sphinx Teleia', causing them to cry out in pain as they also shattered into shards of glass.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the altar chamber, Emily had gotten pinned down by three mummies. Just then, the mummies faded away. Below the steps, the mummies surrounding Edward, Percy, James, Axel, and Gina all faded away. Not only that, the spirit of Maiden with Eyes of Blue had also been released.

"I'm free once more!" The Duel Spirit exclaimed. She then looked over at Emily. "Both you and the ' ** _Supreme King_** ' have done it!"

Emily nodded, finally returning to normal. "We're finally getting out of here."

Everything in the altar faded to white.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the duel field, the blue pyramid was sparking due to its power source being lost. Skiff, Sir Robert, and James R. each watched with surprise.

"Something's happening to the pyramid!" exclaimed James R.. "Could this mean something?"

No answer came from anyone—not at first, anyway. Against the wall, Edward, Percy, Axel, Gina, and James were all slowly coming around.

"Mama Mia..." groaned Gina wearily.

"What...just happened?" mumbled Edward.

"You're awake!" rejoiced Carlie. "We're so happy you five are alive!"

"Definitely." agreed Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Back below the rafters, the pyramid continued to spark. Soon, it began to crack and break apart piece-by-piece, just before burst open into shards of glass. 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon', having used its effect, let loose one last roar before disappearing into Spencer's Graveyard once again. To Anubis's horror, the blue pyramid surrounding the field was in complete ruin. Not only that, Emily had reappeared beside Thomas. Soon, the shards of blue disappeared as the smoke died down.

"The Pyramid of Light!" gasped Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "It's finally gone!"

"Thank goodness." sighed Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Back in the duel field below...

"It's finally over." said Thomas, as the smoke cleared away. "Now your 'Pyramid of Light' has collapsed, and the omen has been broken."

"Impossible!" bellowed Anubis. "Your opponent tried and failed to destroy 'Pyramid of Light' with that dragon. You alone, Pharaoh of Darkness, could not have made such a difference."

"You're absolutely right." Thomas acknowledged. "There's no way I could have done it alone."

"Not when he has friends to help him!" put in Emily.

Anubis growled with hatred. "The ' ** _Supreme Queen_** '... How dare you interfere in this ritual!"

"It had to be done, Anubis." insisted Emily. "Light and Darkness both need each other."

"Damn you... What good could you do now that you've lost your monster, Pharaoh of Darkness?!" demanded Anubis, speaking to Thomas once more. "The ritual is far from over!" He motioned his right hand to his set card. "Appear - 'Theinen the Great Sphinx'!"

Another burst of black slime erupted.

"When 'Andro Sphinx' and 'Sphinx Teleia' are both destroyed at the same time-" explained Anubis, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 600). "-I can pay 500 of my Life Points and Special Summon my most powerful monster! Inspired by your modern saying - ' ** _Two heads are better than one_** '!"

The slime combined together into what seemed like 'Andro Sphinx', but also had 'Sphinx Teleia's' head as well. The new monster roared loud and loomed before both Thomas and Emily, aiming to take their lives.

"But I'm not finished..." continued Anubis, holding out the Pyramid of Light around his neck. "All monsters wandering between both Light and Dark, bestow upon your power to 'Theinen the Great Sphinx'!"

As Anubis took another Life Point hit (LP: 100), dark spirits flew out of the Pyramid of Light while spirits of the mummies from earlier flew from the Millennium Puzzle. As the soared around 'Theinen the Great Sphinx', both heads ate up the dark spirits and mummy spirits. Up on the rafters...

"That thing must be hungry." cracked James.

Matt didn't laugh at the jab. "James, that joke of yours needs work." he remarked sternly. "Besides, I think those spirits are playing a part in strengthening that monster."

"What makes you say that, mate?" quizzed Michael.

"Take a look at the view screen!"

To the shock of the spectators, the screen showed 'Theinen the Great Sphinx's' Attack Power growing to an extreme level (ATK: 3500 - 35000).

"Anubis is using his magic to buff 'Theinen's' Attack Power to unmatched levels!" realized Edward.

"He's cheating!" objected Carlie. "It's against the rules of a duel to do that!"

"At this point, I don't think Anubis even cares about the rules." Axel pointed out.

Back in the duel field below...

"Now, away with you both!" shouted Anubis. "Say hello to your victims, 'Theinen'!"

'Theinen the Great Sphinx' let loose a booming roar, which pushed Thomas and Emily both back a little bit.

"My mightiest servant, 'Theinen the Great Sphinx', is the leader of all monsters... A servant under the Gods of Egypt! You will succumb before this monster... The bested is he who has lost all of his monsters! Prepare to meet your doom, Pharaoh of Darkness and ' ** _Supreme Queen_** '!"

"If I'm right about what Spencer was planning-" Thomas thought to himself. "-there might be a chance for me to defeat that empowered 'Sphinx'." At last, he spoke up... "This is still a duel, Anubis, and it's still my turn!" He pointed to his remaining set card. "Facedown card, activate - 'Reverse of Reverse'!"

The blue-haired boy's final set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"That can only be used if you control no other cards and I have at least one set card on my field." protested Anubis. "But I control nothing but 'Theinen'!"

"Wrong!" cut in Thomas. "There's the card Spencer left behind before you showed up earlier. If my hunch is right, Spencer's facedown card is one to gain control of the 'Egyptian God' Monsters still removed from the game." With that said, he pointed to the only set card on Anubis's side of the field. "That set card is...'Return from the Different Dimension'!"

The lone facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be the exact Trap Card Thomas had predicted.

"Impossible!" cried Anubis.

"When Spencer spoke of a perfect victory at one point during the duel-" Thomas was saying, taking a Life Point hit (LP: 50). "-he meant wiping me out with my own 'Egyptian God' Cards! Now, thanks to 'Return from the Different Dimension', the 'Gods' shall return to the field for one turn!"

"What?!" demanded Anubis.

A portal appeared within the sky on the blue-haired boy's side of the field.

"Welcome back - 'Obelisk the Tormentor'... 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'... and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'!"

In an instant, the three 'Egyptian Gods' returned to the field as if nothing had happened to them, which caused Anubis to grimace in shock. 'Obelisk the Tormentor', 'Slifer the Sky Dragon', and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' each glared at Anubis, and were itching for some payback for the earlier use of the 'Pyramid of Light' Trap Card.

"Experience the ' _Wrath of God_ '!" declared Thomas. "Go forth, now!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' (who also became 'Egyptian God Phoenix') joined with 'Obelisk the Tormentor' as the ground around Anubis began to crack apart and reveal fire and molten lava. Now energized with power, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' felt its power rise and rise until it reached the absolute limit of its already great power (ATK: 4000 - ∞)

"Attack 'Theinen the Great Sphinx'!" declared Thomas. "End this duel and madness... **TITAN FIRESTORM**!"

The three 'Egyptian Gods' obeyed, just as 'Obelisk the Tormentor' hurled a punch with its 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and 'Egyptian God Phoenix' fists, sending a devastating blast of fire that struck, overwhelmed, and destroyed 'Theinen the Great Sphinx' without effort. Before long, the blast got closer and closer to Anubis...

(elsewhere...)

Outside the Boxford Corp Dome...

 ***BOOM!***

(elsewhere...)

Back in the duel field within the building, Anubis had been set ablaze from the devastating attack by the three 'Gods' of Egypt and screamed in agonizing pain, soon collapsing to his knees in defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

On the rafters...

"Thomas won the duel!" rejoiced Michael.

"He was-a amazing!" whooped Gina.

"Way to go, Thomas!" called Edward.

Back in the duel field, Anubis's whole body soon shattered into shards of glass as the fire left behind died down, while the Pyramid of Light cracked and shattered apart. Before long, the three 'Egyptian God' Monsters faded away, satisfied with their victory.

"Tommy..." whispered Emily, walking over. "Is it over?"

"Yeah." confirmed Thomas. "I think it's all over." Suddenly, he remembered something. "Spencer!"

He looked over to the unconscious silver-haired boy and saw the spirit of Maiden with Eyes of Blue near him.

"Spencer..." The Duel Spirit whispered. "Awaken..."

Upon touching the side of his face, Spencer slowly stirred and opened his eyes. When his vision returned, the first thing he saw was Maiden with Eyes of Blue.

"Maiden with...Eyes of Blue..." The silver-haired boy groaned wearily. "You're safe..."

"Spencer!" Thomas and Emily both call out, running over.

Once the made it, Thomas offered a hand to his friend/rival to try and help him back up, but was surprisingly refused.

"I'll be okay..." insisted Spencer, standing back up. "My arm's in bad shape, but I'll live..."

On the rafters...

"Big Brother..." whispered Skiff.

"I'm glad that's all over with." Carlie said with relief.

"As are we." agreed Percy, who was standing with Edward, James, Axel, and Gina all by his side. "Kicking mummy butt really took a lot out of me."

"You can say that again, Percy." added James.

Back in the duel field below... While Spencer was interacting with both Thomas and Emily, the small orb left behind by the destruction of Anubis and the Pyramid of Light started glowing, which caught the attention of everyone in the area.

"What the-?" gasped Thomas.

"What is this?" put in Spencer.

"Is that-?" finished Emily, just as evil laughter echoed about.

Suddenly, a cloud of darkness erupted from the remaining jewel. As the jewel and cloud of darkness rose higher and higher, more and more black slime gathered about, forming the body of something new.

"What the hell is that?!" wondered Michael.

"Do you think-?" began Axel.

"Is-a that Anubis?" finished Gina.

Back in the duel field below, the slime continued to gather around the glowing jewel and cloud of darkness, forming together into the body of a beast.

"What ARE you?!" demanded Emily.

" ** _My name is Anubis... Watcher of the Dead and King of the Underworld_**!" The voice of Anubis boomed, just as the slime took form of a jackal-like beast. " ** _Shadows, take life! Creatures, be born! Now, let's see how well you play the game when the monsters are 'real'_**!"

Back on the rafters...

"Unbelievable..." whispered Discord.

"Can I file this in the category of ' ** _not good_** '?" asked James in a deadpan tone.

"This must be Anubis's true form!" realized Sir Robert.

Back in the duel field below...

" ** _I shall slaughter both the Pharaoh of Darkness and the King of Light, thus becoming the King of Destruction_**!" thundered Anubis's true form. " ** _It is no longer time to duel... Now, it is time...to DIE_**!"

The giant beast let loose a power blast of dark fire, missing Thomas, Spencer, and Emily and slamming into the wall, thus creating a giant hole on the architecture.

" ** _Nothing in your Decks of cards can save you, now_**!" Anubis declared, just as two cards ('Inferno Tempest' and 'Fallout') materialized out of thin-air.

Before Thomas, Spencer, and Emily each knew what was happening, an explosion on each of their respective Duel Disks ensured, scattering all of their cards about all over the floor.

" ** _Ha ha ha ha ha_**..." Anubis slowly laughed. " ** _Die a miserable death_**!"

Back on the rafters, Edward, Percy, Gina, Axel, and James all activated their Duel Disks and drew two cards from the top of their respective Decks.

"Hang on, guys, help's on the way!" Percy called out, holding two cards out. "Appear - 'Gilford the Lightning' and 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'!"

'Gilford the Lightning' and 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' both appeared in midair for battle.

"Come out - 'Neos' and 'Bladedge'!" put in James, just as 'Elemental HERO Neos' and 'Elemental HERO Bladedge' both appeared in midair.

"'Volcanic Hammerer' and 'Infernal Flame Emperor'!" added Axel, holding two cards out.

'Volcanic Hammerer' and 'Infernal Flame Emperor' both emerged from fire to join the battle.

"'Lunalight Cat Dancer' and-a 'Lunalight Panther Dancer'!" declared Gina, holding her two cards out.

In a burst of light, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' and 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' both danced onto the scene.

"Finally, I call upon 'Hyozanryu' and 'Vorse Raider'!" finished Edward, holding two more cards out.

With 'Hyozanryu' and 'Vorse Raider' both added in, the army of protagonist monsters was all ready for battle...  
-'Gilford the Lightning'  
-'Gearfried the Iron Knight'  
-'Elemental HERO Neos'  
-'Elemental HERO Bladedge'  
-'Volcanic Hammerer'  
-'Infernal Flame Emperor'  
-'Lunalight Cat Dancer'  
-'Lunalight Panther Dancer'  
-'Hyozanryu'  
-'Vorse Raider'

"ATTACK!" The heroic party called out.

The army of good monsters charged at the giant beast Anubis while Thomas, Emily, and Spencer tried to pick up their scattered Decks. Despite their best efforts, the army of monsters was no match for Anubis's power.

" ** _How foolish_**..." The jackal-like beast yelled, charging another dark blast. " ** _Stay in your place, you curs_**!"

With the blast fired, the monsters owned by Percy, James, Axel, Gina, and Edward were all quickly wiped out. The blast hit the ceiling up on the rafters, causing more and more damage and soon to cave in. Thomas, Emily, and Spencer each watched with worry for their friends and loved ones' safety.

" ** _Ignorant fools who have sworn their allegiance to the King of Darkness_**..." hissed Anubis, as the spikes around his body grew bigger and sharper. " ** _May you realize your own stupidity_**!"

Many orbs of darkness were launched, striking the ceiling of the whole building. That did it, the building couldn't withstand the destruction any longer... Debris finally started to fall, aiming to crush everyone down below... Just then, 'Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon' and 'Toon Dark Magician Girl' both appeared out of nowhere and held the debris back.

"Discord!" gasped Sir Robert.

"These 'Toon' Monsters won't last for long, so we have to get out of here." warned Discord, pocketing two of his cards.

"So, let's go!" acknowledged Edward.

"We can take the elevator." suggested Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

As the group started to leave, they noticed they were four people short...

"Wait, you four!" called Percy.

As it turns out, Matt, Michael, Carlie, and James R.. were staying behind. They were likely about to join the battle down below...

"Go!" ordered Matt.

"We'll be okay!" reassured James R..

'Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon' and 'Toon Dark Magician Girl' were both grimacing and about to give out with carrying the debris above them. Finally, the group, minus Matt, Michael, Carlie, and James R., all escaped to the elevator, entering it just as the two 'Toon' Monsters finally got crushed and destroyed by the debris. Back in the duel field below, Anubis's form had changed once more...

" ** _Those nuisances are all gone_**." taunted Anubis, now a gigantic demon with a pair of wings on his back. " ** _Have you prepared to accept your fate, Pharaoh of Darkness_**?"

Standing tall, the demon roared loudly, much to the nervousness of his prey down below. From there, a large, axe-like blade appeared on Anubis's head.

" ** _Pharaoh of Darkness, allow me to present you my most utmost gratitude, as well_**..." The blade grew bigger. " ** _I will use all of my strength to send thee to thy grave! And your friends can join you... Accept your fate_**!"

"Hold it!" interrupted Matt, just as he, Michael, Carlie, and James R. all stood in front of Thomas, Emily, and the injured Spencer. "Keep away from our friends!"

"Why not try dealing with us instead?" dared Michael boldly.

"You want to kill our friends? You'll have to go through us first!" added Carlie.

"You think you're so tough? Well, I don't think you are!" joked James R..

" ** _Why should I waste thy time on mere insects_**?" scoffed Anubis. He then raised his foot over the humans below. " ** _But if thou four wish to die too, so be it_**!"

Before the demon could stomp on his prey...

" ** _Take flight - 'Stardust Dragon'_**!" announced Matt, holding a card out.

" ** _My very soul - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'_**!" added Michael, holding a card out.

" ** _Appear now - 'Black Rose Dragon'_**!" put in Carlie, holding a card out.

" ** _Soar - 'Black-Winged Dragon'_**!" finished James R., holding a card out.

Four of the six servants of the Crimson Dragon appeared in midair, attacking at the same time while managing to knock Anubis back a small bit.

" ** _So, you all are not mere insects_**..." The demon grunted, quickly recovering from being attacked. " ** _No matter, thou are no match for me_**!"

Anubis started to attack once more, but the Signers were faster on the draw...

"Attack Anubis, 'Stardust Dragon'!" commanded Matt, who then gave the attack name for his monster... " **COSMIC FLARE**!"

"Join the battle, 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" ordered Michael, who then gave the attack name for his monster... " **BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE**!"

"Assist the other dragons, 'Black Rose Dragon'!" instructed Carlie, who then gave the attack name for her monster... " **BLACK ROSE FLARE**!"

"Leave some for 'Black-Winged Dragon', you guys!" suggested James R., who then gave the attack name for his monster... " **NOBLE STREAM**!"

The four Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters obeyed, firing off their respective signature attacks at the giant demon-like monster. Anubis got hit and cried out in pain as an explosion ensued and smoke covered the whole area.

"Did that do it?" wondered Thomas.

When the smoke cleared, Anubis was revealed to have been unscratched by the combined efforts of 'Stardust Dragon', 'Red Dragon Archfiend', 'Black Rose Dragon', and 'Black-Winged Dragon', thus shocking Thomas, Emily, Spencer, Matt, Michael, Carlie, and James R..

"That answer your question, Billintion?" asked Spencer sarcastically.

Anubis charged a dark breath attack. " ** _You annoy me... NOW DIE_**!"

The attack was launched in an instant. Although 'Stardust Dragon' and 'Red Dragon Archfiend' both managed to dodge the dark breath, 'Black Rose Dragon' and 'Black Winged Dragon' were both instead hit and destroyed by the attack.

" ** _Nothing thou do can stop me_**!" boomed Anubis.

"Dammit..." mumbled Matt, looking slightly frustrated. "There has to be a way to beat him..."

"We still have a way, mate." insisted Michael, readying two more cards. "Let's take Anubis on with both our ace monsters at the next levels!"

The dirty blonde-haired boy nodded in agreement, before readying a card of his own. In a short period of time, three monsters ('Dark Resonator', 'Red Nova', and 'Formula Synchron') appeared on the scene.

"I'm Tuning my Level 8 Synchro Monster, 'Stardust Dragon', with the Level 2 Tuner Synchro Monster, 'Formula Synchron'!" announced Matt.

"I'm Double Tuning my Level 8 Synchro Monster, 'Red Dragon Archfiend', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Red Nova', and the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Dark Resonator'!" added Michael.

Two separate Synchro Summon sequences ensued, both not lasting as long as they usually do. Anubis recoiled from the light show, but quickly got over it as ' _they_ ' both started to show themselves...

" ** _Be born - 'SHOOTING STAR DRAGON'_**!" boomed Matt.

" ** _Come forth - 'RED NOVA DRAGON'_**!" shouted Michael.

Within seconds, both 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Red Nova Dragon' appeared in the sky above Anubis. This was the group's chance to attack!

"Go forth, 'Shooting Star Dragon'!" commanded Matt.

'Shooting Star Dragon' roared as flames began to surround itself..

"Show Anubis no mercy, 'Red Nova Dragon'!" put in Michael.

'Red Nova Dragon', as flames surrounded it, let loose a demonic-like roar.

" **STARDUST MIRAGE**!" / " **BURNING SOUL**!" Both champion duelists shouted at once.

The inflamed 'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Red Nova Dragon' both obeyed, charging charging at Anubis and striking him head-on. The combination of both attacks from the two extremely powerful Synchro Monsters seemed to be pushing the demon back, and also damaging him rather severely (to the point the he could actually be defeated).

"It's working!" called Thomas.

"Keep it going!" encouraged Emily.

After a few seconds, however, I'm afraid Anubis started to fight back, hard...

" ** _Meddlesome bugs_**!" The demon roared in anger, smacking the two monsters away with his arm. " ** _Thou will die_**!"

'Shooting Star Dragon' and 'Red Nova Dragon' both recovered from the attack, but Anubis had unleashed another dark breath attack just as quickly. This time, both monsters were hit and destroyed.

"'Shooting Star'!" called Matt.

"'Scar-Red Nova'!" added Michael, who then growled. "Not even they were a match for Anubis..."

"How are we supposed to defeat a REAL monster?" asked Thomas.

Suddenly, a card caught Spencer's eye while he was trying to reassemble his whole Deck.

"WITH a real monster!" Spencer quickly decided. "Billinton, catch!"

To the blue-haired boy's surprise, a card was being thrown to him. He caught it, and saw it was the 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' Monster Card. This could do the job!

" ** _So, are you ready to die, Pharaoh of Darkness_**?" questioned Anubis, who looked ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Sorry, but the only one who's going to die here is you, ' _King of Destruction_ '!" retorted Thomas, holding up the card. "Come forth - 'Blue Eyes Shining Dragon'!"

Just as the demon was about to unleash one final attack, the mighty dragon materialized and soared into the dark sky above, shining like a star. Anubis, stopping his attack, watched as 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' hovered above, as though it were taunting him.

"If the monsters are real, then so are their powers!" declared Thomas. "Including this dragon's ability to destroy any monster! 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon', destroy Anubis, here and now!"

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' roared as it started glowing all white as it gathered power to unleash one final blow and finish off Anubis...

(elsewhere...)

Outside the Boxford Corp Dome, everyone else was watching the light in the sky...

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon'!" realized Edward.

"It's about to attack!" added Percy.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the building's duel stadium...

" **SHINING NOVA**!" commanded Thomas, Emily, and Spencer each at once.

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' obeyed, letting loose a powerful field of white lighting that struck Anubis head on. As the demon roared and screamed in agonizing pain, he began to melt into more black slime.

" **DAMN YOU**!" Anubis cried out, reaching out to 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon' one last time but failing.

Before long, the demon had melted into a mummy... and then goo. Not only that, the red jewel also cracked into tiny pieces of dust. 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon', meanwhile, soon let loose a roar before fading away in a burst of light once more. The card in Thomas's hand, however, soon disintegrated into nothingness. The dark clouds in the sky also cleared away and revealed a beautiful night sky. Soon, all was quiet around the ruined Boxford Corp Dome.

"It's...finally over." sighed Emily.

"Yes." nodded Thomas. "We've won the battle..."

"Oh, what a relief." agreed Carlie.

(later...)

Later on, as two doctors were treating Spencer's broken arm, the group had gathered up to talk about the events of the duel...

"What in the world was that all about?" wondered James R..

"An Ancient Egyptian mystery." answered Sir Robert. "All of it has been sealed, along with its darkness, once more."

"That's about right." agreed Discord. "The best card that I've made also burned itself up to save us all. Albeit unwillingly..."

"But Anubis will not be-a coming back again, right?" worried Gina.

"We should take a closer look at that prophecy to see what it foretells for the future." put in Axel.

"Oh, come now, you two, Anubis is gone." Discord reassured the two European duelists. "No one could ever return after suffering a defeat so thoroughly devastating as that." He then looked over to Spencer, who had his arm bandaged. "Well, no one but Spencer-boy, that is." The jolly man grinned playfully. "I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?"

Before long, Spencer, Skiff, and their parents approached the rest of the group.

"Spencer..." whispered Thomas.

"Billinton, I'm sorry... This was all my fault..." sighed Spencer, feeling ashamed with himself over the duel. "I got the both of us into this whole mess by playing such a dangerous card..."

"It was Anubis who manipulated you, Spencer." Emily insisted reassuringly. "He took advantage of your wanting to be No.1 again."

"Not to mention he took my greatest source of light away." As Spencer spoke, he looked to his right and seemed to smile. "I'm lucky to have gotten her back..."

Appearing beside the silver-haired boy was the spirit of Maiden with Eyes of Blue, who smiled at her human companion. Emily, being one of the few who could see Duel Spirits, also smiled in response at how sweet the scene looked to her. James, however, suddenly freaked out over how he didn't have a Duel Spirit companion...

"AUGH! It's not fair!" he whined immaturely. "Why can't people like Percy and myself see anything you guys can see!? And why don't I have something like that?"

The group shared a laugh in response. Before long, Spencer turned back to speak to Thomas...

"Billinton, our fight is not truly over." The silver-haired boy said sternly. "The next time we duel, it will be on better terms. I'll win with all of ' ** _MY_** ' power, and I should hope that you'll do the same."

Once Thomas nodded in agreement, Spencer, Skiff, and their parents left the ruined Boxford Corp Dome, although they were planning on getting it rebuilt in the near future.

"Well, I'm sure glad Spencer didn't bring up all of the damage you did to the Duel Dome." chuckled Sir Robert. "'cause I don't think his insurance is gonna cover this."

"Oh, he and his family have plenty of money." reassured Discord. "Otherwise, I could always step in to help with the funding."

Before long, Gina had something to ask Emily (due to the recent events)...

"Does-a adventures like-a this always happen on-a Sodor?"

Emily thought about it for a moment... "Hmm... Not really, Gina..." she answered. "It only started we all began playing Duel Monsters."

"Hey, you and Axel will get used to it." smirked James. "Well, so long as you stick with us, that is."

As the group shared another laugh over the comment from the red-haired boy, only Thomas didn't seem to be laughing alongside his friends. In his head...

"My friends were almost killed because of Anubis." he thought to himself, suddenly falling into depression. "Once again, I was unable to protect them from harm..."

Oh no...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19**


	21. Chapter 20

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Couple's Cup, Part 1**

* * *

It had been two days since the incident with Anubis, and Discord and his family returned to the United States. Not only that, Gina and Axel both had a few days left before they had to leave and return to their respective European countries (Italy and Belgium respectively). According to them, they wanted to do something extra special to finish off their experience on the Island of Sodor before having to depart from each other, but did not know what to do exactly.

While walking through the Knapford Mall, Axel was looking around the place, trying to figure out how he and Gina could end their little vacation on the Island of Sodor in the best possible way.

"What do to, what to do..." The purple-haired Belgian boy thought to himself. "There's got to be something we could do before leaving..."

Walking past the Card Shop, they saw the owner posting something onto the wall. The notice caught Gina's attention...

"What is-a this?" she asked, walking over.

"Well, missy, this is a notice for a small Duel Monsters tournament we'll be hosting here in the mall." The Shop Owner explained. "Anyone can sign up for it, but there's a small catch."

"A catch? What sort of catch?" quizzed Axel.

"This is a special pair-up tournament for couples. To win it, you must be willing to work together and defeat your opponents all the way to the very end. I call it ' ** _The Couple's Cup_** '! I'll admit it's not as big as those last tournaments held by Boxford Corporation, but we still hope for it to be successful."

"' ** _The Couple's Cup_** '..." mused Axel, who then seemed to smile at the idea. "You know something? It does sound like fun."

"Let's sign-a up for-a it!" suggested Gina, who then wrote her boyfriend's name, and her own name, on the sign-up sheet.

"Unfortunately, we're still short on dueling couples at the moment." The Shop Owner pointed out. "Perhaps you two could be of some assistance in finding couples interested in coming and signing up?"

"It is-a no problem." Gina kindly agreed.

"Leave it to us." added Axel.

Yup, this would be quite good...

(elsewhere...)

Later on, Axel was at the arcade with some of the boys...

"' ** _The Couple's Cup_** '?" blinked Stanley. "It sounds like a fun little event."

"So, could any of you sign up?" asked Axel.

"I have to turn you down, I'm afraid." sighed James. "Molly doesn't play the game."

"I have to turn you down, too." apologized Edward. "I don't have a girlfriend, after all."

Stanley, however, smiled. "I'm sure Rosie would love to take part, so I'll join in."

"Great!" smiled Axel, before deciding to bring one more person up... "What about Thomas?"

The atmosphere suddenly became uncomfortable among the group after that question was asked.

"What?" The purple-haired Belgian boy asked innocently. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Thomas has been feel kinda down in the dumps." sighed Percy. "Remember how we were almost killed because of Anubis?"

"Don't remind me." groaned James.

"Well, Thomas has been feeling down over failing to keep us safe from danger...again." Edward pointed out.

"That's just what we need; Thomas falling into a depressed state once again." frowned Stanley. "Especially after all it took to snap him out of it."

"That's true enough." mused Axel, folding his arms. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"I think it's best that we give him some space and let him recover at a pace he's more comfortable with." answered Edward, making a suggestion.

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. Would it work? Who knows...

(elsewhere...)

At Burger World, Gina was hanging out with the girls for lunch.

"' ** _The Couple's Cup_** ' does sound very fun." commented Mavis, before shaking her head. "Sadly, I can't take part because Toby doesn't duel."

"You can count me in, Gina." peeped Rosie. "I'm highly positive Stanley would want to team-up with me for something like this."

"I'd love to take part as well." added Emily. "It would also help see if Tommy and I could work well as a dueling team."

"But what about-a Thomas?" asked Gina, recalling the Anubis incident. "Do you-a think he would-a be up for-a it after what-a happened just-a recently?"

The atmosphere, similar to the arcade's mood, became increasingly uncomfortable after the brown-haired Italian girl asked that question. Eventually, Emily spoke once more to bring up something...

"Thomas has promised that he would have fun with his friends more often." reminded Emily. "And that he would only be serious in dire emergencies. My Tommy NEVER goes back on his promise."

"But don't you think it's too soon for Thomas to be getting involved with something like this?" interrupted Mavis, looking a little concerned at what her best friend was thinking of doing. "I think it would be better if you waited until he was feeling better."

Emily remained silent on the matter.

"If-a I could-a make a suggestion?" Gina spoke up. "Do you-a think we should-a ask him about-a it?"

"Hmm, I suppose we could." shrugged Emily, taking her cellphone out and dialing a number. "If he declines, that I'll gladly step down from taking part."

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, Thomas was alone and sitting down by the River Els doing some thinking. The peace and quiet atmosphere seemed to help soothe his unhappy thoughts from the previous battle with Anubis and the near death experience involving his friends.

"Is something troubling you?" A familiar voice (male) echoed.

Thomas looked up and saw that he had been joined by the spirits of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl; both having appeared from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh... it's...nothing." The blue-haired boy replied dully.

"You know, Thomas, we can always tell when you're lying." frowned Dark Magician Girl. "What's on your mind?"

After a few seconds, Thomas sighed in defeat...

"It's my friends..." he answered at last. "They were almost killed because of Anubis, and I couldn't do anything to protect them... Had they not gotten involved in this mess, then they would have been much safer."

"Maybe so-" said Dark Magician. "-but had they not gotten involved, then Anubis would never have been defeated, and all life on Earth would have been wiped out."

"We know how much you care for your friends, Thomas." Dark Magician Girl pointed out. "But, if you're the one who always rescues them from danger, how will they ever learn to rely on their own strengths when you're unavailable?"

Before Thomas could reply, his cellphone started ringing. With that happening, the spirits of both Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician faded away, leaving the blue-haired boyto answer his phone.

"Hello?" Thomas quizzed.

"Tommy?" came Emily's voice from the other end.

Thomas felt even more at peace whenever he heard Emily's voice. At this point, he really needed to talk to her.

"Emily, hi..." said Thomas slowly.

"I'm calling because there's something coming up that I think you'll really like." The voice of Emily began, before bringing up what Gina told her... "There's a small Duel Monsters tournament coming soon, and it's for couples like you and I."

"A Duel Monsters tournament for couples?" repeated Thomas.

"A tag team-based tournament." The voice of Emily explained. "I'm calling, because I think this would be something that might help you cope with your depression over the events with Anubis."

Thomas seemed to be silent on the matter. Him and Emily working together in a duel? Hmm... it does sound rather interesting.

"I see..." muttered Thomas.

"So, would you like to team-up for the event-" suggested Emily's voice. "-and show everyone on the island the true power of the ' ** _Supreme King_** ' and the ' **Supreme Queen** '?"

Another thought suddenly came to Thomas... What if taking part in the tournament would put everyone in danger again? The voice of Emily seemed to think something was wrong when she got no immediate answer...

"Please, Tommy? This tournament might be able to help you."

At last, Thomas made his decision on the matter...

"Alright." he answered reluctantly. "I'll do it."

"That's wonderful, Tommy!" cheered the voice of Emily, clearly overjoyed. "I'm sure we'll do great together!"

With that said, she hung up. Thomas put his cellphone away and sat back down alongside the river bank, resuming his thinking.

"Will we do well?" Thomas thought to himself. "Will I be able to let go of the Anubis incident?"

He just kept still by the river bank, as the lovely afternoon sun continued to shine. It looks like we're about to find out...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Knapford Mall two days later, lots and lots of people had gathered to watch the tournament take place (including the rest of the group).

"Will this be a swell tournament or what?" admired Henry.

"I should think so." answered Gordon. "A small tournament is usually safer than a big one."

"Probably since whenever Boxford Corp hosts a tournament, something bad happens at one point." joked James.

Molly didn't laugh at the joke. "Unfortunately-" she was saying firmly, giving James a stern glare. "-it often results in Thomas blaming himself for letting it happening."

"Good point." The red-haired boy cringed, realizing he made a boo boo by making an unfunny joke.

Over on the stage, several couples were present as the Card Shop owner announced who they were...

"Good day, Duel Monsters fans!" he announced. "Welcome, one and all, to the first Duel Monsters tournament on a small scale - ' ** _The Couples' Cup_** '!"

The audience, even the dueling couples, applauded in response.

"Now, I'm sure you're all keen to see it get started, but first we have a few rules to go over on how this tournament will work." The Card Shop owner looked nearby. "My assistant will explain everything..."

A young man with blue and yellow-colored hair took the microphone and spoke into it...

"Hello, hello to all of you!" he greeted. "My name is Dexter! Now, I'll briefly go over the rules..."

These were the rules the blue/yellow-haired young man went over...

"All couple participants are to take it in turns with the official Tag Team rule." began Dexter. "You're also allowed to use your cards in combination with your partners' cards. Both players will share the same amount of Life Points, which is 4000. But the most important rule of all... is to just have fun and do your best."

The applauding resumed. Before long, the Card Shop owner revealed the first match of the tournament...

"First up for the tournament's first duel, we have... Stanley Hudswell and Rosie Vulcan!" The Card Shop owner announced.

Stanley and Rosie both waved to the crowd in response to the applauding that ensued.

"Our next couple... Elizabeth Larson and George Porter!"

George (the construction worker), and a woman with dark red hair waved to the crowd. While Elizabeth was enjoying herself, George certainly was not...

"I could've been at home watching the sports channel." he grumbled. "Instead, I get dragged by this pesky woman to play in some crappy card game tournament..."

"Oh, come on, you need to get out once in a while." chuckled Elizabeth, playfully smacking her boyfriend's shoulder. "Besides, this could be a very fun experience."

With the audience...

"George and Elizabeth are together?" blinked Percy. "But they're so different in personality, though."

"I guess opposites attract." said Henry, before adding as a joke... "Take James and Molly for example."

"Hardy har har." James laughed sarcastically. "We're together because I happened to save her life."

Molly, however, couldn't help but giggle a bit at Henry's little jab.

(later on...)

The duel between Stanley/Rosie and George/Elizabeth was going on (once the rest of the first round duels had been announced), and it currently seemed to be very exciting to watch...  
-Rosie and Stanley (Team LP: 4000) controlled 'Carboneddon' (Level 3: 800/600) in defense position, and a set card.  
-George and Elizabeth (Team LP: 4000) controlled 'Javelin Beetle' (Level 8: 2450/2550) in attack position and 'La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp' (Level 4: 1800/1000) in attack position.

"Get ready!" announced Stanley, just as his Graveyard started glowing all white. "I remove 'Destiny HERO - Malicious' from my Graveyard to Special Summon a second copy of this monster from my Deck..." A card slipped out of his Deck. "Appear - 'Destiny HERO - Malicious'!"

The fiendish-looking 'Destiny HERO' appeared on the field (Level: 6/ATK: 800/DEF: 800). Just as quickly, however, it faded away in a blue streak.

"Hm? What're you doing there?" asked George gruffly.

"I'm Tribute Summoning, that's that!" grinned Stanley. "Come on - 'Destiny HERO - Dasher'!"

Appearing onto the field was the 'Destiny HERO' dressed in a wheeled speedster outfit (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000). With that done, the gray-haired boy looked to his dueling partner...

"Shall I, Rose?" Stanley asked hopefully.

Rosie nodded. "Go for it, Stan!" she accepted. "Use my monster."

"In that case, I offer Rosie's 'Carboneddon' to increase 'Destiny HERO - Dasher's' Attack Power by 1000 points!"

'Carboneddon' vanished as 'Destiny HERO - Dasher's' Attack Power rose to higher levels (ATK: 2100 - 3100). Quickly, the Battle Phase followed...

"Now, attack 'Javelin Beetle' with Lightning Strike!" commanded Stanley.

'Destiny HERO - Dasher' obeyed, charging forth and kicking 'Javelin Beetle'. The Insect-Type monster collapsed and shattered into shards of glass, causing both George and Elizabeth to take Battle Damage (LP: 3350). From there, 'Destiny HERO - Dasher' went into a defensive stance.

"After 'Destiny HERO - Dasher' attacks-" explained Rosie. "-he goes into defense mode by his own second effect."

From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Destiny HERO - Dasher'.

"I'll set two facedown cards and end my turn." finished Stanley, removing his fingers from a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

'Destiny HERO - Dasher's' Attack Power then dropped to normal (ATK: 3100 - 2100).

"It's my turn!" declared Elizabeth, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Elizabeth Larson (Team LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 35  
 **Current Hand (3)** : ?, ?, and "Red Lamp"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Red Lamp'.

"Okay, try this!" The dark red-haired woman announced, holding her card out. "'Red Lamp', attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a red version of a genie's lamp (Level: 3/ATK: 900).

"'Red Lamp'?" blinked Stanley.

"When this monster is Normal Summoned successfully-" explained Elizabeth. "- the opponent will sustain 500 points of damage!"

'Red Lamp' shot out a puff of smoke that caused Stanley and Rosie to both cough (Team LP: 3500).

"Are we done here yet?" whined George. "I wanna go home and watch the sports channel!"

"George!" scolded Elizabeth. She then resumed her turn. "From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reborn'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Return to me - 'Purple Lamp'!"

With that said and done, a purple lamp came onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600).

"When 'Purple Lamp' is Special Summoned-" explained Elizabeth, adding a card to her hand. "-I'm able to add a copy of 'Polymerization' from my Deck into my hand." She held the card out. "I'll activate it, now!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, sucking both 'La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp' and 'Red Lamp' inside.

"By fusing 'La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp' and 'Red Lamp' together, I'll Fusion Summon 'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp' in attack position!"

The face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card exploded. When the smoke cleared, there, on the field, was a red version of 'La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp' (Level: 7/ATK: 2400).

"When successfully Fusion Summoned-" Elizabeth went on. "-'Fire Jinn' will attack the opponent and inflict 600 more points of damage!"

'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp' let loose a breath of fire at Rosie and Stanley, striking and causing them both to cry out as their Life Points went down again (Team LP: 2900). From there, 'Purple Lamp' prepared to attack...

"Attack 'Destiny HERO - Dasher', 'Purple Lamp'!" ordered Elizabeth.

'Purple Lamp' obeyed, striking down 'Destiny HERO - Dasher' with a blast of smoke.

"'Dasher'..." winced Stanley.

"That leaves you both open for a direct attack by 'Fire Jinn'!" declared Elizabeth, motioning her right hand out. "Direct attack!"

'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp' obeyed, breathing another blast of fire. This time, however, Stanley was ready for a direct attack...

"I activate a Trap - 'D - Fortune'!" The gray-haired boy announced, as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. On cue, a card ejected from the Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "By removing 'Destiny HERO - Malicious' from the Graveyard, I end the Battle Phase!"

The spirit of 'Destiny HERO - Malicious' appeared briefly on the field to take the hit.

"Stupid move." coughed George, speaking about his girlfriend's tactic. "Now can I leave?"

"The duel hasn't ended!" argued Elizabeth.

In the audience...

"Man, they really do have clashing personalities." James observed, speaking about George and Elizabeth.

"Think it'll turn them against each other?" asked Molly innocently.

"I wouldn't really say that." answered Edward. "George isn't exactly a good duelist compared to Elizabeth."

Back in the duel field, Rosie drew a card and took her turn...

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 2900)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Labradorite Dragon"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Labradorite Dragon'. It was then the cherry red-haired girl remembered another effect of 'Destiny HERO - Dasher'...

"Mind if I play your monster's effect, Stanley?" she asked hopefully.

"What's mine, is also yours." Stanley smiled, winking. "Go for it."

"Aww, you're so sweet." gushed Rosie. She then resumed focus on the duel. "By removing 'Destiny HERO - Dasher' from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand so long as it was drawn during the Draw Phase."

On cue, the 'Labradorite Dragon' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Special Summon 'Labradorite Dragon' in defense mode!"

The dragon with jeweled scales appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2400).

"And that's just the beginning." continued Rosie. "I'll remove 'Carboneddon' from my Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 7 or lower Dragon-Type Normal Monster from my hand or Deck in face-up defense position."

"Hmph! Level 7..." scowled George.

On cue, a large chunk of diamond rose from the ground, cracking apart in the process.

"Come forth - 'Hyoranzu'!" commanded Rosie.

Once the diamond cracked enough and exploded, the large diamond-like dragon emerged and soared through the sky from the resulting smoke with a loud roar (Level: 7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800).

"And I have one more monster to bring out." Rosie went on still, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "Another Dragon monster, that is... I Normal Summon 'Alexandrite Dragon' in attack mode!"

Another magnificent-looking dragon appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 100).

"Is that all?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not even close!" replied Stanley, before looking back to Rosie. "Go get 'em, Rose!"

"I'm on it, Stan!" nodded Rosie, before holding another card out. "From my hand, I'll the Equip Spell 'Amulet of Ambition'; equipping it onto 'Alexandrite Dragon'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up behind 'Alexandrite Dragon'.

"What this does, is when 'Alexandrite Dragon' attacks a monster with a higher Level, it will gain 500 Attack Points times the difference in Levels during that battle only."

'Alexandrite Dragon' began to glow.

"You ready?" teased Rosie.

"No." said George in a deadpan tone. "Not really."

Too late...

"'Alexandrite Dragon', attack 'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp'!" The cherry red-haired girl commanded.

'Alexandrite' Dragon obeyed, firing a blast of blue fire. 'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp', being stronger, unleashed a flame breath in response.

"Both attacks are colliding!" gasped Mavis.

Suddenly, with the 'Amulet of Ambition' Spell Card in effect, 'Alexandrite Dragon's' power rose to much greater levels (ATK: 2000 - 3500).

"Now 'Alexandrite Dragon' has the higher Attack Power!" admired Toby.

"'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp' no longer stands a chance!" put in Henry.

The blast of blue flame from 'Alexandrite Dragon' pushed through and destroyed 'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp'. Elizabeth braced herself from the force of the attack as more damage was sustained (Team LP: 2250).

"'Fire Jinn' has met its end!" declared Rosie.

"The bad news is that your attack will cost you." Elizabeth pointed out. "By destroying 'Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp' by battle, I can tribute one monster on my field to destroy a monster on your side of the field."

'Purple Lamp' melted away.

"I offer 'Purple Lamp' to take 'Alexandrite Dragon' down!"

A huge purple smoke cloud erupted and struck Alexandrite Dragon, causing it to cough. Soon enough, the Dragon-Type monster shattered into shards of glass.

"And since 'Hyoranzu's' in defense mode, it can't attack!" reminded Elizabeth. "George and I have a chance to turn things around again!"

Rosie smiled. "Oh?" she asked ominously. "Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you saying we're about to lose?" demanded George. "Poppycock!"

"Do you mind, Stanley?" asked Rosie.

"Absolutely not." nodded Stanley. "Activate it, and finish this duel."

With the go ahead given, Rosie looked back to the two opponents...

"Facedown card, open!" she announced, just as Stanley's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "Quick-Play Spell - 'Flash Fusion'!"

Elizabeth recoiled. "'F-Flash Fusion'?!"

"This lets me instantly perform a Fusion Summon." explained Rosie. She pointed to her two monsters... "Alright, let's do it!"

'Labradorite Dragon' and 'Hyozanryu' both rose towards the ceiling of the mall and fused together.

"We Fusion Summon 'First of the Dragons'!" announced Stanley.

When the light show ended, the powerful-looking dragon was shown soaring through the sky before landing on the stage floor (Level: 9/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000). This was the breakthrough needed for both Stanley and Rosie, seeing as the Battle Phase was still on...

"This duel is done!" declared Rosie. "'First of the Dragons', move in and direct attack our opponents!"

The mighty dragon obeyed, swooping down and unleashing a blast of fire at both Elizabeth and George. There was nothing that could be done to save themselves as they got hit by the attack, the couple was done for...

"Aaaaaand we lose." grumbled George, just as the attack finally ended (Team LP: 0). "Good riddance, too!"

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Stanley Hudswell and Rosie Vulcan both win!**

* * *

The holograms faded away shortly after. The Card Shop owner pointed at the victorious couple.

"And we have a winner!" he announced. "Give a big round of applause for Stanley Hudswell and Rosie Vulcan!"

The audience cheered for the winning couple, while Rosie and Stanley both cheerfully waved in response.

(later on...)

The next couple to duel were Axel/Gina against Madge Sammell/Merrick Miller...  
-Gina and Axel (Team LP: 4000) controlled 'Volcanic Hammerer' (Level 5: 2400/1500) in attack position, as well as three set cards.  
-Madge and Merrick (Team LP: 4000) both controlled 'Light Bringer Lucifer' (Level 6: 2600/1800) in attack position.

"I activate 'Bashing Shield' and equip it onto 'Light Bringer Lucifer'!" announced Madge (a green-haired young woman), holding her card out. "This increases the Attack Power of the equipped monster by 1000 points, and also prevents its controller from taking Battle Damage from attacks involving the equipped monster!"

'Light Bringer Lucifer' grew stronger (ATK: 2600 - 3600).

"It's become stronger than 'Volcanic Hammerer'..." mumbled Axel.

"Now, 'Light Bringer Lucifer', I'll use you to attack the weaker monster on the field - namely 'Volcanic Hammerer'!" commanded Madge. "Take it down!"

'Light Bringer Lucifer' obeyed, charging in. Unfortunately, none of Axel's set cards would be of help at this time.

"Sorry, Gina, but I don't think any of our set cards will help with this attack." The purple-haired Belgian boy apologized.

With the attack continuing, 'Volcanic Hammerer' was hit and destroyed. Gina and Axel both grimaced as they sustained major damage (Team LP: 2800).

"To finish my turn-" said Madge, slotting two cards into her Duel Disk. "-I'll set these two cards... That's all for me."

Two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"It is-a my turn!" announced Gina, drawing a card. "Disegnare!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Gina Couillet (Team LP: 2800)  
 **Deck** : 42  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Polymerization"

* * *

On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate-a 'Polymerization'!" declared Gina. "With-a it, I shall fuse-a both 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick' and-a 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' both from my-a hand!"

The two mentioned monsters briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

" _ **Fusion-a Summon**_!" chanted Gina, bringing both her hands together. " _ **Come-a forth... Level Sette - 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'**_!"

Within seconds, the beautiful (sexy to some boys), feline-like belly dancer appeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"I am not-a done!" continued Gina, placing a card onto her Duel Disk. "I also-a Normal Summon-a 'Lunalight White Rabbit' in-a attack position!"

Appearing onto the field was a female human dressed in a rabbit-like getup (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"It is-a weak, but it-a lets me-a target one 'Lunalight' Monster, except for-a 'Lunalight White Rabbit', from the-a Graveyard and-a Special Summon it in-a defense mode."

"And I know she'll target 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' and bring it out." put in Axel, before looking to his brown-haired Italian girlfriend. "Am I right about that, Gina?"

"You are-a right, Axel." confirmed Gina.

With that being said, 'Lunalight White Rabbit' used her effect to bring 'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' back onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). Unfortunately, that was when Gina's plan really started to come into play...

"I activate-a 'Lunalight White Rabbit's' next-a effect!" The brown-haired Italian girl went on. "I can-a target Spell and-a Trap Cards on the-a opponent's field equal to the-a number of-a other 'Lunalight' cards I-a control and-a return those-a targets to the-a hand."

Madge cringed. "Oh no!"

"You control two others in both 'Cat Dancer' and 'Purple Butterfly'!" added Merrick (a vermilion-haired young man).

"Giusto!" agreed Gina, speaking in Italian briefly. "Now, I send due of-a your Spells and-a Traps back to-a your hand!"

The face-up 'Bashing Shield' Spell Card and the set 'Draining Shield' Trap Card both found themselves returning to card form and being sent back to Madge's hand.

"With-a that done, I-a activate 'Purple Butterfly's' effect! I will-a send it from the-a field to the-a Graveyard to-a target a 'Lunalight' monster I-a control and-a increase its Attack Power by-a 1000 points until the-a end of this-a turn."

'Lunalight Purple Butterfly' turned itself into an orb of light, which then floated over and entered the body, via chest, of 'Lunalight Cat Dancer', who then grew even stronger as a result (ATK: 2400 - 3400).

"But I am still not-a done!" continued Gina, who then looked to Axel. "Care to-a guess what-a happens next-a, Axel?"

"By sacrificing a 'Lunalight' Monster we control-" put in Axel. "-'Lunalight Cat Dancer' can attack all monsters on the field twice, but the first attack won't destroy the target—although Battle Damage will still be calculated normally."

Gina winked. "Got that-a right." The brown-haired Italian girl then turned her attention to the upcoming battle. "'Lunalight Cat Dancer', attack 'Light Bringer Lucifer' with-a Full Moon Cresta!"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' obeyed, diving at the opposing monster.

"When-a 'Cat Dancer' attacks, the-a opponent sustains 100 points of-a damage!"

Madge winced (Team LP: 3900). 'Lunalight Cat Dancer', meanwhile, danced about before slicing at 'Light Bringer Lucifer' with one of her daggers.

"By the-a effect of-a 'Cat Dancer', your-a monster isn't destroyed." Gina pointed out. "However, it does not-a prevent Battle Damage!"

"I'll block the damage with this!" cut in Madge, just as her remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Trap Card - 'Evasion Under Fire'!"

Gina gasped. "Dannazione! That reduces all-a Battle Damage from this-a battle to-a zero!"

"Precisely." said Madge.

"But, do not-a forget that-a 'Cat Dancer' can-a attack twice!" reminded Gina, before giving the command to her monster... "Attack again!"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' obeyed, launching a second attack. Once again, her effect caused Madge and Merrick to both sustain 100 points of damage (Team LP: 3800). One attack from 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' destroyed 'Light Bringer Lucifer'.

"'Light Bringer Lucifer' has-a been defeated!"

There was no protection from Battle Damage this time around (Team LP: 3000).

"I-a set due cards and-a end my-a turn." finished Gina, just as two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"We're doing it, Gina." declared Axel. "Just a bit more, now."

"It's not over yet." insisted Merrick, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Merrick Miller (Team LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : 38  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

The man added the card to his hand and looked to his opponent's field, seeing that there were five set cards.

"The enemy has at least two set cards..." he thought to himself, he took another card from his hand. "This one should do quite nicely."

Gina and Axel both braced themselves when they saw a Monster Card called 'Escher the Frost Vassal' to materialize face-up on the field.

"That's...!" began Axel.

"...'Escher the Frost Vassal'!" finished Gina.

Appearing onto the field was a creature made of ice (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000).

"This monster can be Special Summoned if the opponent has at least two set Spell or Trap Cards on their field." explained Merrick, readying another card. "But now, I'll tribute it."

'Escher the Frost Vassal' vanished in a blue streak as another Monster Card called 'Mobius the Frost Monarch' appeared in its place.

"Appear - 'Mobius the Frost Monarch'!"

Appearing onto the field was a larger and more powerful version of 'Escher the Frost Vassal' (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000).

"Be careful." Axel warned Gina. "When Tribute Summoned, 'Mobius the Frost Monarch' can target and destroy two set cards we control."

"That is correct." confirmed Merrick, overhearing the purple-haired Belgian boy. "Now, I want you to say goodbye to two of your set cards!"

Before Axel and Gina both knew it, two of their set cards flipped face-up and revealed themselves before fading away in streaks of blue.

"My-a 'Lunalight Reincarnation Dance'!" cried Gina.

"That was 'Dormant Volcano'!" put in Axel, who the smirked. "Unfortunately, you've made a mistake in targeting it."

"A mistake? What do you mean by that?" asked Merrick.

"When 'Dormant Volcano' is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it activates and inflicts 300 points of damage to your Life Points." answered Axel. "And during my next Standby Phase, we can add one FIRE-Attribute Monster Card from our Decks to our hands."

Suddenly, Merrick and Madge were both hit with a blast of lava. They weren't hurt, but their Life Points did take another hit (Team LP: 2700).

"Get a load of this!" declared Merric, holding another card out. "'Tribute Carnival'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"As I've Tribute Summoned this turn, I can Tribute Summon again this turn in addition to my Normal Summon." Merrick then readied one more card. "I tribute 'Mobius the Frost Monarch' to Tribute Summon 'Mobius the Mega Monarch'!"

'Mobius the Frost Monarch' became encased in ice before it shattered, showing off a new, more powerful form (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000).

"'Mobius the Mega Monarch'..." whispered Axel. "That monster's Level 8, and thus requires a tribute of two monsters... But it can be Tribute Summoned by tributing a Tribute Summoned monster."

"And it also has a Monster Effect." added Merrick. "As it was Tribute Summoned, I can target and destroy three Spell or Trap cards on your field. Best of all? Since it was brought out by sacrificing a WATER monster, those set cards are unable to be activated in response to this effect."

"What?!" gasped Axel.

The remaining facedown cards were frozen in ice before shattering into shards of glass.

"Those were my 'Blaze Accelerator Reload' and 'Volcanic Recharge'!" protested Axel.

"My-a 'Fusion Fortress' was-a also among those set-a cards!" added Gina.

"Too late, now!" declared Merrick, enerting the Battle Phase. "'Lunalight Cat Dancer' is an easy target for an attack!"

'Mobius the Mega Monarch' sent a chilling wave of ice at 'Lunalight Cat Dancer', who was weaker than the opposing monster.

"By-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer's' effect-" cut in Gina. "-my-a monster can't be-a destroyed by-a battle." She then frowned as she and Axel both took damage from the attack (Team LP: 2400). "But it-a doesn't prevent any Battle Damage..."

"It would seem you've bought yourselves another turn." said Merrick, before slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set this and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"Any-a chance we-a can launch a counterattack?" Gina asked Axel hopefully.

Axel looked to his Deck. "Maybe the cards will answer that question." he answered, before drawing a card. "We'll see if that answer comes, now."

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Axel Notesse (Team LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : 45  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

With it now being the Standby Phase, the effect of the 'Dormant Volcano' Trap Card in the Graveyard activated...

"Thanks to 'Dormant Volcano' during the Standby Phase, we both must add one FIRE-Attribute Monster Card from our respective Decks into our hands."

Because Merrick didn't have any FIRE-Attribute Monster Cards in his Deck, he didn't add anything to his hand. On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"From there, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" continued Axel, drawing two more cards. "With the help of this, I draw two more cards."

His drawn cards were shown to be 'Blaze Accelerator' (Spell Card) and 'Ring of Defense' (Spell Card).

"These are what I'll need." The purple-haired Belgian boy thought to himself. He then held one of the cards out. "I activate a Continuous Spell - 'Blaze Accelerator'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"By discarding a Pyro-Type monster with an Attack Power of 500 or less from my hand-" explained Axel. "-I can destroy one monster on the field at the cost of my Battle Phase... But I won't do that."

Madge was surprised. "You won't? Why not?"

"Because I have something far better." answered Axel, readying another card. "You see, I'll tribute my Spell Card."

The face-up 'Blaze Accelerator' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass, while the device itself collapsed into a pile of scrap. Soon, it began rebuilding itself into something new.

"By offering the card-" The purple-haired Belgian boy went on. "-I can activate 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' in its place!"

Once rebuilt, 'Blaze Accelerator' had now become the triple-cannoned machine.

"But, again, I won't be using its effect." Axel pointed out, removing the card from his Duel Disk. "Because, once again, I have something far better in mind."

The machine suddenly melted itself into a pool of lava.

"Phew! It's getting hot in here!" The Card Shop owner panted, waving his hand near his face.

"You're telling me!" agreed Dexter.

"The reason for the heat is because I'm about to call upon my strongest monster!" declared Axel. "Appear - 'Volcanic Doomfire'!"

As soon as those words were said, the lava started hissing and bubbling as something started to rise from the molten rock.

"'Volcanic Doomfire'?!" gasped Merrick, while Madge didn't look any better.

"Yup!" confirmed Axel. "Hot enough for ya?"

Once the figure had fully emerged, the mighty 'Volcanic Doomfire' let loose a booming roar to signal its arrival (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"BATTLE!" The purple-haired Belgian boy announced, entering the Battle Phase. "Go forth, 'Volcanic Doomfire'! Attack 'Mobius the Mega Monarch' with Volcanic Cannon!"

'Volcanic Doomfire' obeyed, firing blast of magma at 'Mobius the Mega Monarch'. The enemy monster roared in agony before melting away, while Merrick and Madge both cried out from the force of the attack (Team LP: 2500).

"Trap Card, open!" announced Merrick, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Ice Rage'! This will destroy a monster that destroyed an Aqua-Type monster by battle and inflict damage to the opponent equal to that monster's Attack Power!"

A huge beam of ice shot from the face-up 'Ice Rage' Trap Card towards both Gina and Axel's side of the field.

"When 'Volcanic Doomfire' is destroyed, you'll both lose 3000 Life Points!" continued Merrick.

"We are victorious!" put in Madge.

"Afraid not!" cut in Axel, who then held a card out. "Quick-Play Spell - 'Ring of Defense'! All damage from a Trap Card is reduced to zero!"

The magical green ring appeared before Axel and Gina, protecting them both from the beam of ice. Despite that, 'Volcanic Doomfire' was still destroyed.

"Our Life Points are-a safe!" smirked Gina. "And we-a still have-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' ready to-a attack!"

"That we do." agreed Axel. "Shall I?"

"It is-a all yours!"

Merrick and Madge both knew that they were about to lose the duel. Before long, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' readied her two daggers and leaped into the sky.

"With 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' attacking, the opposing side sustains 100 points of damage!" reminded Axel. "As a result, you're weak enough to be finished off!" He then gave the final command... " **FULL MOON CRESTA**!"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' hurled her daggers towards Merrick and Madge, striking them and depleting the remains of their Life Points (Team LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Axel Notesse and Gina Couillet both win!**

* * *

The holograms faded away, just as the crowd started applauding loudly.

"And we have our winners!" cried Dexter. "Axel Notesse and Gina Couillet! Just when we thought they would lose, they turn things around with one card!"

The audience continued to cheer for the two European Duelists from Belgium (Axel) and Italy (Gina) respectively.

(later...)

Before long, Luke and Millie both had defeated their opponents, and thus it was time for the last duel of the first round... Thomas/Emily vs. Jack Menkin/Isobella Larson.

"Get ready for a real treat, folks!" Dexter was saying excitedly. "Two of some of the most famous duelists on the Island of Sodor are going to be dueling in this tournament! Can you believe that?!"

In the audience...

"Sure we can." James muttered to himself.

Back on the stage...

"Now, let's begin the last duel of round one!" announced the Card Shop owner. "Dueling couples, draw your cards and begin the match!"

That's exactly what they did...

"DUEL!" Thomas, Emily, Jack, and Isobella all declared at once (Team LP: 4000) x2.

Let's see if things will go smoothly... Thomas and Emily both never worked together in a duel before, and it was to hopefully be a wonderful experience for both of them.

"The first turn goes to me!" shouted Jack (a red-haired young man), drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Jack Menkin (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 39  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

Adding the card to his hand, the red-haired young man took another card from it.

"I Summon 'Mid Shield Gardna' in defense mode!" he announced, placing the card onto his Duel Disk.

Appearing onto the field was a warrior with a smaller shield than 'Big Shield Gardna's' own shield (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 1800).

"Furthermore, I'll set this card and end my turn." finished Jack, slotting a card into his Duel Disk.

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"It's my turn!" announced Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Emily Stirling (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 56  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Wingweaver Priestess", "Ancient Rules", "Airknight Parshath", "Cost Down", "Wingweaver Paladin", and "Dark Angel"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Ancient Rules' Spell Card, which she gladly added into the middle of her hand. Looking it over, one card soon caught her eye... and not exactly in a good way. As you can see, Emily's opening hand consisted of 'Wingweaver Priestess', the drawn 'Ancient Rules', 'Airknight Parshath', 'Cost Down', 'Wingweaver Paladin', and...'Dark Angel'.

"Why? Why did I draw it now of all times?!" Emily thought to herself, a look of panic on her face.

A flashback ensued...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Emily was in a duel against Fallen Angel of Roses...

"It's my go again!" declared Flashback Emily, drawing a card. Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Dark Angel'. "Huh? I don't remember having this in my Deck..."

Upon gazing at the drawn card, Flashback Emily started clutching her chest like she was experiencing a heart attack or something.

"AUGH!" The dark green-hard girl exclaimed. "What's... What's wrong with...me?!"

It would seem that the card was reacting to the darkness in Flashback Emily's heart, making it grow more and more powerful than ever before.

"N-No! I must...resist!"

"Oh?" taunted Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses. "Feeling like something wants to bust out of your chest? Maybe something...like darkness, perhaps?"

It would seem the darkness in Flashback Emily's heart was still growing at an alarming rate... and had no interest in stopping either.

"Make it stop!" The dark green-haired girl shrieked in agony. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"That means I'm free to attack!" said Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses, entering the battle phase. "'Rosaria', destroy the girl's 'Wingweaver' and banish her into the darkness!"

Everything seemed to run in slow motion. Flashback Emily, still clutching her chest and trying to resist the growing darkness, started to hear familiar voices in her head...from a few years ago.

" _Emily has been nothing but trouble! I can't believe I was ever grateful she saved me from being run over_!" - (Young Oliver)

" _She's bullied me for no reason ever since I started coming here_." - (Young Molly)

" _She was so nice... now she is just a big bully_." - (Young Percy)

" _I hope Mr. Arkwright expels her for what she's done_." - (Young Duck)

" _She's a muckle nuisance_!" - (Young Donald)

" _Aye, not even the bullies at our old school were as bad as her_!" - (Young Douglas)

" _Look, Thomas, I know this is hard for you to accept, but we can't take anymore of Emily's bossy and, frankly, mean-spirited ways_." - (Young Toby)

" _No, she hasn't! Emily is not a monster! Do you hear me? SHE IS NOT A MONSTER_!" - (Young Thomas)

" _Thomas, knock it off! Emily is too far gone_!" - (Young Edward)

" _Goody-goody tattletale_...!" - (Young Gordon / Young James)

That was the last straw... Flashback Emily, now standing up and clutching her head, looked up towards the sky and gave a ear-piercing scream of rage and agony as the darkness in her heart...was unleashed.

"What in the-?!" gasped Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses, with time resuming normal speed once more.

"I'm not a monster..." mumbled Flashback Emily, with a burning dark aura rising all around her body. "Do you hear me?!" She looked up with flashing red eyes and a look of unmatched fury on her face. " **I'M NOT A MONSTER**!"

Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses actually looked scared. Even then, she had successfully declared an attack. That meant if it got through, the humanoid flower-like monster would win...

"'Rosaria', end this duel, now!"

'Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel' obeyed the command and started her attack. Just then...

"NOT SO FAST!" cut in Flashback Emily, angrily taking a card out from her graveyard and holding it out. "I activate the effect of the 'Wingweaver Priestess' in my graveyard! If 'Wingweaver' becomes the target for an attack, I can special summon Wingweaver Priestess from the graveyard in attack mode and have her become the target instead!"

Appearing onto the field was the younger, blonde-haired version of Wingweaver.

"You'll still lose once your monster is destroyed!" protested Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses. "'Wingweaver Priestess' lacks the power to fight 'Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel'!"

It's true...  
-'Wingweaver Priestess': (ATK: 1950)  
-'Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel': (ATK: 2900)

"Pointless... pointless..." mumbled Flashback Emily darkly, with her eyes closed. Before long, those same eyes flared open. "POINTLESS!"

"How?!"

"As of now, I'll activate the effect of the 'Dark Angel' card from my hand!" The dark-induced dark green-haired girl thundered, holding the last card from her hand out. "Now observe!"

Appearing onto the field was an angel dressed in dark attire.

"'D-Dark Angel'?!" gasped Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses.

"Because a Fairy-Type monster has been chosen for the target of attack, I can send 'Dark Angel' from my hand to the Graveyard and tribute 'Wingweaver Priestess' to change the target of attack to 'Wingweaver', and increase 'Wingweaver's' Attack Power by the same number of points that 'Wingweaver Priestess' has!"

With that said, 'Dark Angel' and 'Wingweaver Priestess' both vanished in blue streaks. 'Wingweaver' then began to grow stronger.

"Wingweaver Priestess has 1950 attack points." Flashback Emily pointed out. "That means 'Wingweaver' gains 1950 Attack Points!"

'Wingweaver' grew more powerful (ATK: 2750 - 4700).

"And it's too late to call my attack off!" said Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses in horror. "This can't be possible!"

"Oh, but it is!" retorted Flashback Emily, giving a very dark smile. "'Wingweaver', counterattack!"

'Wingweaver', despite hearing the anger, aggression, and...evil...in her master's tone, obeyed the command and began charging her hands with light.

" **DIIIIIIIE**!"

'Wingweaver' soon fired the ball of light, striking and destroying 'Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel'. Unfortunately, it didn't even stop there... The ball of light...soon began to take on a ball...of dark energy.

"W-What?!" winced Flashback Fallen Angel of Roses, noticing the dark energy orb.

She never had time to question it—the humanoid flower-like monster was soon hit and overwhelmed by the attack. Flashback Emily, with her eyes still flashing red, gave a very sadistic smile while watching the destruction going on.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end, as Emily continued to gaze at her hand with a look of nothing but horror on her face.

"I... I just can't..." The poor dark green-haired girl thought to herself. "Those memories are... are..."

Thomas soon looked over, and noticed the look of panic on his lover's face.

"Emily? Emily, what's wrong?!" he demanded pleadingly.

Before long, Emily closed her eyes and took another card from her hand to play, aiming to get rid of ' _that_ ' card from her hand as fast as possible.

"I activate 'Cost Down'!" announced Emily, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I discard one card from my hand; for the rest of this turn, the Levels of all Monster Cards in my hand are reduced by two, even after they are Summoned."

With that said, Emily took and discarded the 'Dark Angel' Monster Card to the Graveyard. Once that was done, she took another card from her hand...

"With Level 5 becoming Level 3-" While speaking, Emily placed the card onto her Duel Disk. "-I'll Normal Summon 'Airknight Parshath' in attack mode!"

The centaur-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

"It's time for battle!" cried Emily, entering the Battle Phase. "'Parshath', attack 'Mid Shield Gardna'!"

"I won't let an attack like that get us!" cut in Jack, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Gravity Bind', activate! No Level 4 or higher monster is able to attack so long as this Trap Card remains face-up on the field!"

The face-up 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card started releasing energy ripples across the whole field; 'Airknight Parshath' found himself being unable to move a muscle or anything thanks to the ripples. Emily, unhappy that her attack failed, took and slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"I set a card and end my turn." she sighed, just as a facedown card materialized on the field before her. In her thoughts... "With 'Ancient Rules' set, Tommy can use it to easily call upon 'Dark Magician' if he has it in his hand."

"Now, it's my turn!" announced Isobella (a blonde-haired young woman), drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Isobella Larson (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 44  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

"Mind if I make a sacrifice?"

Jack smiled in response. "Not at all." he accepted, giving a thumbs up. "Go for it."

"In that case-" continued Isobella, nodding to her boyfriend before looking to her opponents whilst readying a new card. "-I'll offer 'Mid Shield Gardna' as a tribute to Tribute Summon 'Alector, Sovereign of Birds'!"

'Mid Shield Gardna' vanished, and appearing onto the field in his place was a large bird-like creature (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"Although my monster can't attack thanks to 'Gravity Bind'-" Isobella went on. "-I'll activate its effect..."

The face-up 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card shorted out (temporarily).

"'Gravity Bind's' effect has been negated!" gasped Emily.

"That's right - but it's only for this turn!" said Isobella. "But with it negated until then, I can attack!" She entered the Battle Phase. "Strike down 'Airknight Parshath', Alector!"

'Alector, Sovereign of Birds' obeyed, diving forth and striking 'Airknight Parshath'. The centaur-like monster was destroyed just like that.

"'Parshath'..." whispered Emily (Team LP: 3500).

"With that done, I'll set these two cards facedown." Isobella went on, slotting two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on her Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field. "I end my turn!"

Thomas wasn't paying any attention to the duel; he was paying more attention to Emily and her earlier distress with something.

"Something must be wrong." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Perhaps Emily sensed an oncoming threat..." He then stood ready while drawing a card. "I have to end this duel, fast!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (Team LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Dark Magician Girl", "Magic Gate of Miracles", "Apprentice Illusion Magician", "Bond Between Teacher and Student", "Dark Burning Attack", and "Ancient Rules"

* * *

Thomas's hand consisted of 'Dark Magician Girl', 'Magic Gate of Miracles', 'Apprentice Illusion Magician', 'Bond Between Teacher and Student', 'Dark Burning Attack', and the drawn 'Ancient Rules'.

"I send 'Dark Magician Girl' from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the alternate look of 'Dark Magician Girl' - namely the one with bright blonde hair and the purple/pink outfit (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"When successfully Summoned, I can add one copy of 'Dark Magician' from my Deck into my hand!" explained Thomas, drawing another card ('Dark Magician).

Emily grew hopeful. "'Dark Magician's' now in your hand." she thought to herself. "Will you play my set card, Thomas?"

Unfortunately...

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Ancient Rules'!" Thomas continued, taking and holding out a card from his hand. "With this, I can Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand!"

"He didn't check my set card?!" recoiled Emily, mentally.

"Come forth - 'Dark Magician'!" commanded Thomas, placing a card onto his Duel Disk.

The purple-haired, male Spellcaster-Type monster appeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"From there, I'll activate 'Bond Between Teacher and Student'!" continued Thomas, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

In the audience...

"'Bond Between Teacher and Student'..." whispered Percy.

Back on the dueling stage...

"If I control 'Dark Magician'-" explained Thomas, taking a card ('Dark Magician Girl') from his hand and placing it onto his Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon one 'Dark Magician Girl' from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! Show yourself - 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

Within seconds, the standard female Spellcaster-Type monster appeared onto the field (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"That's not all." The blue-haired boy went on, taking and slotting a card from his Deck into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I can then set one 'Dark Magic Attack', 'Dark Burning Attack', 'Dark Burning Magic', or 'Dark Magic Twin Burst' directly from my Deck."

A facedown card materialized on the field, which was followed by the appearance of the 'Dark Burning Attack' Spell Card flipping face-up and revealing itself.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Dark Burning Attack'!" declared Thomas. "As 'Dark Magician Girl' is on the field, I can destroy every monster my opponent controls!"

'Dark Magician Girl' raised her wand and prepared for an attack.

"We won't let you!" interrupted Isobella, as her facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Invalidate', activate!"

The attack from 'Dark Magician Girl' died down before it could touch 'Alector, Sovereign of Birds'.

"What?!" Thomas cringed.

"Thanks to this Trap Card-" said Isobella. "-our monsters can't be destroyed by card effects. And should you attack, I can tribute this card to halve all Battle Damage we take."

Thomas frowned. "As I control two Spellcaster-Type monsters-" he explained, taking and readying a card in his right hand. "-I'll activate, from my hand, a Continuous Spell..." He turned the card over and revealed what it was. "...'Magic Gate of Miracles'!"

"'Magic Gate of Miracles'?" blinked Jack.

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field and activated.

"It changes an attack position the opponent controls into defense position. After that, I take control of the affected monster!"

Two large gates appeared on the field, one on each side (one on Thomas/Emily's side, and the other on Jack/Isobella's side). Two hands came out one gate and took a hold of 'Alector, Sovereign of Birds', pulling it inside.

"Wait!" protested Isobella to no avail.

'Alector, Sovereign of Birds' then reappeared through the other gate on Thomas's field.

"Now it's my turn to negate a Trap Card!" declared Thomas, pointing forth. "I use 'Alector, Sovereign of Birds's' effect to negate 'Gravity Bind' for the rest of the turn!"

Again, the face-up 'Gravity Bind' Trap Card sparked and shorted out (only temporarily, however). From there, the lone facedown card on Thomas and Emily's field flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"From there, I'll activate the card I had set by the effect of 'Bind Between Teacher and Student' - 'Dark Magic Twin Burst'! It lets me target one 'Dark Magician' I control; it gains Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Power of all 'Dark Magician Girls' currently on the field and in the Graveyard until the end of this turn."

'Dark Magician' raised his scepter, while 'Dark Magician Girl' raised her wand up and fired a blast of dark burning magic at the scepter's gem. This resulted in 'Dark Magician's' own power rising to greater levels (ATK: 2500 - 4500).

"4500 Attack Points..." Isobella thought to herself.

"BATTLE!" declared Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Apprentice Illusion Magician' will attack directly!"

'Apprentice Illusion Magician' obeyed, raising her wand up and charging a blast that would greatly damage the opposition if it hit. Unfortunately...

"I activate a Trap!" exclaimed Isobella, just as the remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Draining Shield'! Your attack is negated, and our Life Points rise based on the Attack Power of the attacking monster!"

A large shield appeared and protected both Jack and Isobella by absorbing 'Apprentice Illusion Magician's' attack, causing their Life Points to rise (Team LP: 6000).

"I'm not done!" insisted Thomas, pointing forth. "'Dark Magician', attack the opposing players directly!" He gave the attack name... " **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed, firing a powerful blast of black magic from his scepter.

"Have you forgotten all about 'Invalidate'?!" demanded Isobella, just as the face-up 'Invalidate' Trap Card faded away in a blue streak. "I send it to the Graveyard to halve the Battle Damage from this attack!"

A barrier of sorts surrounded Jack and Isobella. The black magical attack struck the both of them, reducing their Life Points at half of the damage (Team LP: 3750).

"We're still in the game." sighed Jack, relieved.

"Not for much longer." interrupted Thomas. "'Dark Magician Girl' still has yet to attack, and you'll be defeated when she does."

"But we'll still have Life Points left over!" argued Isobella.

Despite the blonde-haired young woman's objections, 'Dark Magician Girl' raised her wand up and charged a blast of black burning magic.

"Since I'm attacking, I'll use the effect of 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' to send her to the Graveyard and raise 'Dark Magician Girl's' Attack Power and Defense Power both during the Damage Step!" declared Thomas. "This will put "Dark Magician Girl' at 4000 Attack Points and 3700 Defense Points; more than enough to finish your Life Points off!"

'Apprentice Illusion Magician' raised her wand into the sky, causing "Dark Magician Girl' to close her eyes and begin glowing as the opposite female Spellcaster-Type monster found herself turning into a spirit of some sort. Before long, 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' both merged and became one; causing the latter to receive a big power increase (ATK: 2000 - 4000/DEF: 1700 - 3700).

"This can't be!" wailed Jack, realizing that it was over.

"We're about to lose!" put in Isobella.

"You'd better believe it!" Thomas gruffly declared, before giving the final command... " **DARK BURNING ATTACK**!"

'Dark Magician Girl' finally fired off an extremely powerful black burning magic-like blast. Poor Jack and Isobella stood no chance at defending themselves from it, as their Life Points immediately dropped to zero upon getting by it (Team LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton and Emily Stirling both win!**

* * *

With the duel over, the holograms faded away.

"And what a show, that was!" cried the Card Shop owner. "Thomas and Emily both advance to the second round!"

The audience cheered in response. Back on the stage...

"That was a rather impressive move, Thomas." Jack commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't expect you to pull off a One Turn Kill so easily... Good luck in the next round."

"Appreciated." Thomas replied firmly—yet politely; he wasn't smiling at all.

As he turned to leave...

"Tommy-" Emily briefly interrupted. "-the set card I left on the field..."

Thomas stopped, and saw that the dark green-haired girl seemed a bit upset. After a moment of silence, Emily eased up a bit...

"N-No... Forget I said anything." she sighed. In her mind, on the other hand... "Anyway, whether Thomas used my card or the one in his hand, the end results would have been the same."

With that said (and thought of), Emily set off in another direction, leaving Thomas puzzled over what was going on with his lover. Uh-oh... Could this be a sign of trouble in the future - trouble for the ' ** _Supreme King_** ' and ' ** _Supreme Queen's_** ' relationship? At this point, we don't know.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20**


	22. Chapter 21

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Couple's Cup, Part 2**

* * *

Opening up in a part of the mall...

"'Lunalight Panther Dancer', attack-a 'Manticore of Darkness'!" commanded Gina.

'Lunalight Panther Dancer' obeyed, slashing at a manticore-like monster with her weapons and destroying it.

"And that's game!" announced the Card Shop Owner.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Gina Couillet and Axel Notesse both win!**

* * *

The holograms faded away.

"As the winners, Gina Couillet and Axel Notesse both advance to the third round!"

The audience cheered in response. Yup, day two of ' _ **The Couple's Cup**_ ' was underway, and things seemed to be going rather smoothly for the most part.

(later...)

Soon, Stanley and Rosie were both dueling once more...  
-Rosie and Stanley (Team LP: 2700) both controlled 'Destiny HERO - Dogma' (Level 8: 3400 - 2700/2400) in attack position  
-Daisy Cammell and BoCo Vickers (Team LP: 1950) both controlled 'Javelin Beetle' (Level 8: 2450/2550) in attack position, a facedown card, and a face-up 'Shadow Spell' Continuous Trap Card.

"Your so-called 'Destiny HERO - Dogma' can't harm either of us." Daisy yawned boredly. "And if you do attack with another monster, I'll just play my facedown card and stop your attack."

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 2700)  
 **Deck** : 40  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and "Polymerization"

* * *

Stanley's drawn card was the 'Polymerization' Spell Card.

"Daisy, I have other ways of defeating opponents like you." The gray-haired boy pointed out.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she questioned. "Do tell..."

"From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Polymerization'!" announced Stanley, taking another card from his hand. "I think a fusion of this guy and 'Dogma' will do nicely!"

On cue, 'Destiny HERO - Plasma' appeared on the field before fusing together with 'Destiny HERO - Dogma'.

"That's 'Destiny HERO - Plasma'!" realized BoCo. "What will him plus 'Dogma' create?"

Stanley smirked. "One of my best monsters, that's what!" He then thrust his right hand forth. " ** _Now appear, Level 10 - 'Destiny End Dragoon'_**!"

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence ended, was a brand new, demonic-like (though still human-looking) 'Destiny HERO' Monster with two huge wings while also decked out in armor comprised of 'Destiny HERO - Dogma's' and 'Destiny HERO - Plasma's' respective armor (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"That's a new one..." gulped BoCo. "It's a Level 10 monster, and has an Attack Power and Defense Power of 3000... Not to mention 'Shadow Spell' has also been rendered useless since it lost its original target."

Daisy, however, scoffed. "Sure, you've evaded 'Shadow Spell' by bringing that guy out, but if you decide to attack? Well, I'll just-"

"Rosie and I will win without even attacking." interrupted Stanley, causing Daisy to ease up. "To show you what I mean, I'll activate 'Destiny End Dragoon's' effect!"

"What?!" gasped Daisy. "'Destiny End Dragoon' has an effect?"

"That's right... Once per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls and destroy it, and if it was face-up, I can inflict damage to the opponent equal to the Attack Power it had on the field."

Rosie added on... "The only problem is that Stanley would not be able to conduct an attack during the turn he uses 'Destiny End Dragoon's' effect..." The cherry red-haired girl was saying. "But, as he said, he doesn't need to attack to win."

'Destiny End Dragoon' powered up his blade.

"Activate your effect, 'Destiny End Dragoon'!" commanded Stanley, before announcing the attack (effect) name... " **ULTIMATE D BURST**!"

With a mighty yell, 'Destiny End Dragoon' struck its blade in the ground, causing a tremor of energy to charge, strike, and destroy 'Javelin Beetle'.

"As 'Javelin Beetle' was face-up while destroyed-" continued Stanley. "-you and your partner will sustain damage equal to its Attack Power!"

"That's 2450 points in total..." whined Daisy, as comical tears flowed from her eyes (Team LP: 0). "We've lost!"

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Rosie Vulcan and Stanley Hudswell both win!**

* * *

The holograms as the audience burst into loud amounts of applause.

"We've made it to the third round, Rosie!" smiled Stanley, waving to the crowd. "Isn't that great?"

Rosie, however, wasn't smiling from the win, nor was she even waving to the crowd. Quite obviously, this was something the gray-haired boy soon caught...

"Rosie, what's the matter?" Stanley pressed, sounding a bit concerned. "We've won the duel!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we've won." Rosie insisted, before turning to look at her boyfriend with a serious gleam in her eyes. "But, right now, I'm really worried."

Stanley raised an eyebrow. "Worried? About what?"

"Thomas and Emily." answered Rosie.

Stanley remained silent and surprised by the cherry red-haired girl's claim. Before long, Thomas, Emily, Luke, and Millie all walked onto the stage, forcing Stanley, Rosie, Daisy (who was acting like a hammy Drama Queen over losing the duel), and BoCo to all walk away and into the crowd.

"Hey, Thomas!" Luke called out. "Let's hope you and Emily give it your all!"

Thomas said nothing; only drawing his opening hand with a hard stare on his face. Before long, the duel between the two couples commenced (Team LP: 4000) x2.

"The first turn goes to me!" announced Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Emily Stirling (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Cestus of Dagla", "Wingweaver", ?, ?, and "Ancient Rules"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Ancient Rules' Spell Card. Before long, Emily briefly looked to Thomas, who kept a stern, determined look on his face.

"I set this card in our last match to try and help Thomas." The dark green-haired girl held thought to herself, remembering the last duel. "This time, I'll use it myself." With that thought on hand, she the card out. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Ancient Rules'... Come forth - 'Wingweaver'!"

The six-winged Fairy-Type monster appeared onto the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"From there, I'll equip 'Wingweaver' with 'Cestus of Dagla'!" Emily went on, taking and holding another card out. "This will increase my monster's Attack Power by 500 points!"

'Wingweaver' gained two new weapons as her Attack Power went up (ATK: 2750 - 3250). Finally, a facedown card materialized on the field...

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." finished Emily.

"It's my turn!" declared Luke, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Luke Wren (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 34  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, "Chorus of Sanctuary", ?, "Stone Statue of the Aztecs", "Stone Statue of the Aztecs", and ?

* * *

From there, he took and placed a card onto his Duel Disk (sideways).

"I Summon 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a huge stone structure with a face and arms (Level: 4/ATK: 300/DEF: 2000).

"It only has 2000 Defense Points; not enough to protect yourselves from 'Wingweaver'." reminded Emily.

"That's why I'm not finished." Luke pointed out, holding another card out. "Equip Spell - 'Mist Body', activate! Thanks to this, 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' will be granted immunity to destruction by battle."

A swirling mist surrounded 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs'.

"And I'm still not done." Luke went on still, just as a Spell Card called 'Chorus of Sanctuary' materialized face-up on the field. "From my hand, I'll activate a Field Spell - 'Chorus of Sanctuary'!"

Suddenly, Luke's only monster grew much stronger in the defensive stat (DEF: 2000 - 2500).

"All monsters in defense position gain 500 Defense Points! And I'll end my turn there."

Millie was delighted. "Oh, zat will keep us safe!" she swooned. "You always know what to do!"

"T-Thanks, Millie." Luke blushed shyly. "I-I knew you'd approve of it."

Emily looked to her set card while in her personal thoughts (showing an image of the 'Mystical Space Typhoon' Spell Card) over the matter at hand...

"My set card is 'Mystical Space Typhoon." Emily thought to herself. "If it's activated on the next turn, it can destroy either Spell Card... But if I do that, Millie might try to reinforce her side of the field before I can take my turn." The dark green-haired girl closed her eyes. "There's no rush, either way... Tommy will likely destroy it on his turn."

Finally...

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Thomas Billinton (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Curse of Dragonfire", "Gift of the Martyr", "Mage Power", "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight", "Monster Reborn", and "The Tricky"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'The Tricky' Monster Card, while his hand also consisted of 'Curse of Dragonfire', 'Gift of the Martyr', 'Mage Power', 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight', and 'Monster Reborn'.

"Tommy, you can take-" Emily started to say, but fell into silence when she saw the look on her lover's face had not changed. In her mind... "Thomas... are you going to ignore my set card again?"

And so, the turn commenced...

"First up, I'll send one card from my hand to the Graveyard!" The blue-haired boy began, while the 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' Monster Card entered the Graveyard. "With that done, I'll Special Summon 'The Tricky' in attack position!"

The jester-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200).

"Next, I'll offer 'The Tricky' and Tribute Summon 'Curse of Dragonfire'!"

'The Tricky' vanished in a blue streak just as quickly, just as the orange-colored version of 'Curse of Dragon' took its place on the field (Level: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500).

"Zat-!" gasped Millie.

"Correct." confirmed Thomas. "This monster, when Normal or Special Summoned, has the power to destroy Field Spells."

'Curse of Dragonfire' started charging a blast of flame in its mouth.

" **FLAMES OF HELL**!"

The blast was fired, destroying Luke's face-up 'Chorus of Sanctuary' Spell Card on impact. As a result, 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' lost its Defense Bonus (DEF: 2500 - 2000).

"Not only that, I'll Summon 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' with this!" continued Thomas, just as the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I activate a Spell - 'Monster Reborn'!"

Appearing onto the field was the retrained form of 'Gaia the Fierce Knight'. The horse neighed, while the rider prepared for battle (Level: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100).

"'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight'..." began Luke.

"...and 'Curse of Dragonfire'?" added Millie.

"The next effect of 'Curse of Dragonfire' activates!" Thomas went on, thrusting his right hand forth. "Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using monsters I control as Fusion Materials, including this card!"

The two monsters began fusing together.

"Quoi?!" Millie cried out in French. "What are you creating?!"

" ** _Appear, Level 7 - 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'_**!" commanded Thomas, just as the light from the Fusion Summon sequence began to dim.

Appearing onto the field was 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' riding 'Curse of Dragonfire' like a steed (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100).

"When it's on the field-" The blue-haired boy explained, then taking a card from his Deck. "-its name becomes 'Gaia the Dragon Champion'." He then held a card out. "And when Special Summoned successfully, I can add a copy of "Spiral Spear Strike' from my Deck to my hand - which I will activate immediately!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Now, whenever 'Gaia' attacks a monster in defense mode, he inflicts piercing damage!"

"Amazing!" Dexter cried out, doing come commentary on the duel. "Thomas has used a combo to allow his monster to deal piercing damage!"

"The best part starts here!" declared Thomas, holding yet another card out. "'Gift of the Martyr'!"

Emily was silently shocked with what she was seeing.

"It works by sending one monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard. After that, I select one other monster I control. The selected monster gains Attack Points equal to the Attack Power of the sent monster until the end of this turn." explained Thomas, not paying any attention to the look of surprised anger on Emily's face. "I send 'Wingweaver' to the Graveyard and select 'Sky Galloping Gaia' to gain the fallen monster's Attack Power!"

'Wingweaver', to her own surprise, turned into light as she entered the body of 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion', which caused Thomas's monster to grow even stronger (ATK: 2600 - 5350). All Emily could do was watch helplessly at what her lover was doing to win.

"Finally, I'll equip 'Sky Galloping Gaia' with 'Mage Power'!" Thomas went on still, holding his last card out. "For each Spell and Trap Card on our field, the equipped monster gains 500 Attack Points and Defense Points!"

'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion' received another buff in power (ATK: 5350 - 6850/DEF: 2100 - 3600).

"BATTLE!" The blue-haired boy shouted, entering the Battle Phase. "This duel is all ours! 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion', attack 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs!"

'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion' obeyed, diving towards 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs', striking the Rock-Type monster with his spear.

"Although the effect of 'Mist Body' prevents the monster from being destroyed-" continued Thomas, clenching a fist. "-you'll still receive the difference as Battle Damage thanks to the effect of 'Spiral Spear Strike'!"

Before long, 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' self-destructed (for dramatic effect), sending poor Luke flying back as he cried out in pain.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton and Emily Stirling both win!**

* * *

"My little Luke!" wailed Millie, running over to her fallen boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Luke opened his eyes. "Millie... I'm sorry." he apologized sadly. "We were beaten in one turn..."

"Oh, who cares if we lost, Luke?" asked Millie, smiling like she didn't mind losing. "Winning isn't important. What's really important is zat we 'ave fun in whatever we do together."

Luke managed a weak smile, knowing that the light blue-haired French girl was right about the duel. As the holograms faded away, Thomas took the time to apologize to his opponents for the rather rough duel and finisher by 'Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion'...

"Hey... Sorry about the rough dueling." Thomas remarked, rubbing the back of his head. He turned and saw Emily glaring at him. "Emily, what's the matter? Why do you look angry all of a sudden? We've won the duel!"

"What do you think you're playing at?!" Emily demanded angrily. "You didn't even check the set card I left. And you had access to my powered-up 'Wingweaver', but you sacrificed her as if she was nothing!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Thomas innocently. "We still won."

Emily grew angrier. "It's not right!" she snapped. "This happens to be a ' _Tag-Team_ ' Tournament, you know! You should trust me more as a partner!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Thomas, who was also growing angry. "I'm just dueling so that we can win at 100%. ' _You're_ ' the one who should trust ' _me_ '!"

"What'd you say?!"

Before Thomas, or anyone else, could say anything, the enraged Emily went and actually slapped the blue-haired boy across the face, shocking the whole audience (along with both Dexter and the Card Shop owner).

"I don't ' _care_ ' about winning, and this tournament is not even ' _about_ ' winning!" Emily ranted. "It's about working together, and having fun!"

With that being said, she turned and stormed off the stage to cool off from her outburst, leaving Thomas behind, who was looking confused and hurt.

(elsewhere...)

Later that night inside her room at the Vulcan Residence, Rosie was busy doing her homework. The bad news? The cherry red-haired girl couldn't concentrate; she was too busy thinking about Thomas and Emily's argument earlier that day.

"It would seem Thomas and Emily's relationship is straining." Rosie thought to herself. "Perhaps it might be because Thomas is still reeling from that ordeal with Anubis and repeating his mistakes from ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ', and it's also not helping that Emily has him dueling in another tournament too quickly. Why couldn't she have just let him recover at his own pace?"

Finally getting up from her desk, she walked over to her bed, got atop of it, and laid perfectly still while staring at the ceiling for a very long time, doing some serious thinking on the matter. Rosie really wanted to do something to try and help her two friends reconcile their relationship, she but didn't know what to do. Soon enough, however...

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK!***

"Hello, Rosie?" The voice of Bart called from the other end. "Sis, are you okay in there?"

Rosie sat up. "Come in, Bart."

The door opened, and walking inside came Rosie's Big Brother.

"Is something the matter?" Bart asked, looking concerned for her Little Sister.

"Nothing... Except that I'm just really worried about some friends of mine, right now." answered Rosie. "They got into a fight earlier today, and..."

With that said, the cherry red-haired girl explained to Bart what was going on with both Thomas and Emily.

"I see..." The green-haired young man mumbled thoughtfully. "And you want to try and help them somehow?"

"I do." confirmed Rosie. "The problem? I don't how I'm going to do it."

Before long, Bart seemed to smile. "I think I might have an idea." He then took a Duel Monsters card out of his pocket. "Here, add this card into your Deck."

Rosie took the card and looked at it. "How will this help?" she asked at last. "I don't understand."

"Trust me, sis, you'll know when the time comes to play it." answered Bart with a wink.

The cherry red-haired girl just continued to stare at her older brother with curiosity.

(elsewhere...)

The next day at Knapford Mall, the whole tournament was readying for round three, and the crowd was excited and waiting for the duels to start. Of course, some of the crowd members were worried about what happened with Thomas and Emily yesterday...

"Will Thomas and Emily both be able to work things out?" wondered Molly.

"I hope so." said Mavis. "I ' _told_ ' her making Thomas take part in this tournament would be a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen."

"Damn right." agreed James.

Back on the stage, Rosie was busy looking over her Deck one last time. Eventually, she added a card to it, which Stanley took notice of.

"Hey, what's that card you've added to your Deck?" The gray-haired boy asked curiously.

"Something my brother gave me." answered Rosie. "Last night, after he and I spoke, I finally came up with a plan for us to try and help our relationship-straining opponents... We just need the perfect opportunity to spring it."

"Wait, what?" Stanley blinked. "What do you mean by ' _we_ '?"

Rosie only smiled in response as she inserted her Deck into the Duel Disk. On the other end of the stage, the friction between Thomas and Emily had cooled down a bit, but there was still some slight steam between them... As Thomas was preparing his Deck, Emily took the time to speak to him...

"Thomas." she began, catching the blue-haired boy's attention. "I'm sorry I hit you yesterday, but you made me angry... You're not having as much fun dueling as you used to."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I don't get it."

"I can tell that you're not enjoying it through dueling." answered Emily. "I mean, didn't you learn your lesson in ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '?"

Thomas blinked for a few seconds, just before turning his attention back to his two opponents, who were waiting for the Card Shop owner to give the word to begin the match.

"I know my plan will work." Rosie thought to herself. "I just know it!"

Finally, the Card Shop owner spoke up...

"Good day, everyone! Today starts round three of the ' _ **Couples' Cup**_ '! Isn't that exciting?!"

The audience cheered in response. That was all that was needed to be heard...

"And now-" The Card Shop owner went on. "-let the match commence! Duelists, draw your cards and begin the duel!"

"DUEL!" Thomas, Emily, Rosie, and Stanley all declared at once (Team LP: 4000) x2.

Round three... Here we go!

"It's my turn!" announced Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Emily Stirling (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "The Sanctuary in the Sky", "Divine Punishment", ?, ?, ?, and "Fairy Archer"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Fairy Archer' Monster Card. Almost immediately, the 'Fairy Archer' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Fairy Archer' in attack mode!" Emily went on, with two fingers pressed on a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

Appearing onto the field was the fairy armed with a bow and arrow (Level: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600).

"The effect of 'Fairy Archer activates!" continued Emily, clenching her fist. "Once per turn, I can use 'Fairy Archer' to inflict 400 points of damage to the opponent for each LIGHT-Attribute monster I control!"

Rosie and Stanley were both hit by an arrow of light, causing them to cry out as slight damage was sustained (Team LP: 3600). From there, a facedown card materialized on the field ('Divine Punishment').

"I'll set one card-" Emily went on still, before taking and slotting another card into her Duel Disk. "-and, from my hand, I'll activate a Field Spell - 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!"

The scenery immediately changed to that of the heavenly sanctuary from the Duel Monsters spirit world.

"All Battle Damage involving Fairy monsters becomes zero!" explained Emily. "I end my turn!"

"Then I'm up, now." peeped Rosie, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Rosie Vulcan (Team LP: 3600)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Stray Lambs"

* * *

Emily waited patiently for her opponent to make a move.

"Come on... Summon a powerful monster..." The dark green-haired girl thought to herself.

Unfortunately...

"I activate a Spell Card!" Rosie announced, just as the 'Stray Lambs' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "'Stray Lambs'! It makes me Special Summon two 'Lamb Tokens' in defense position."

"What?!" gasped Emily. In her mind... "By playing a Spell Card like that, you can't Summon any monsters this turn."

On cue, two 'Lamb Tokens' appeared on the field (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Hey, Emily!" Rosie suddenly called out, getting her opponent's attention. "Did you and Thomas have a fight or something?"

Emily recoiled, but then frowned. "You should know! You were there to witness it!"

"Well, I think your last duel was terrible." continued Rosie, readying another card in her hand. "You could've done something during the match, but you instead let Thomas do all the work."

"S-Shut up! That has nothing to do with you!"

"Not in the mood to talk?" The cherry red-haired girl sighed falsely. "Well, maybe you can help me test a little something I got here."

"Test something?" gasped Emily. "What do you mean?"

Rather than answer, Rosie instead went and slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk, causing a facedown card to materialize on the field.

"I set a card and end my turn." finished Rosie.

Emily seemed to swear in frustration, while Thomas seemed to remain neutral. Over on the other end of the field...

"Rosie, are you sure about this?" Stanley whispered to his girlfriend.

"Trust me." Rosie whispered back. "This will work."

Back on Thomas's side of the field...

"Emily's right..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "I haven't been enjoying the game like I used to... Come to think of it, that duel with both Spencer and Anubis did a ton of damage to my mind... I failed to protect my friends from harm, just like how I failed to save them when we were in the Duel Monsters spirit world trying to rescue Emily... There's just no enjoyment in the game whenever I duel."

"Thomas?" interrupted Emily, catching her lover's attention. "Haven't you been paying attention? It's your turn, now."

"Huh? Oh, right... Sorry."

With that said, Thomas took a step forth as he prepared to draw a card. Emily, meanwhile, stood back, still looking a bit miffed.

"Okay, Rosie, here I come!" declared Thomas. "I won't hold anything back!"

"I should hope that you don't..." giggled Rosie, looking rather excited. "This is our first face-to-face duel ever since we met for the first time in San Francisco!"

This made Thomas smile a bit. "I know. Let's see how much better you've become since then!" He then drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Thomas Billinton (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Unstable Evolution", "Double Summon", "Queen's Knight", "One-Shot Wand", "Bound Wand", and "Tuning Magician"

* * *

His hand consisted of 'Unstable Evolution', 'Double Summon', 'Queen's Knight', 'One-Shot Wand', 'Bound Wand', and the drawn 'Tuning Magician'.

"Come forth - 'Queen's Knight'!" began Thomas, taking and holding one of his cards out.

The female 'Poker Knight' appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600). Emily seemed to smile at what she was seeing happen, believing Thomas was filling up the field with LIGHT-Attribute monsters.

"Is he planning to gather enough LIGHT monsters to inflict more damage to the opponents with 'Fairy Archer'?" Emily wondered to herself.

Alas...

"Next, I'll activate 'Double Summon' to Normal Summon a second monster." continued Thomas, just as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. He then placed another card onto his Duel Disk. "I Summon the Tuner Monster - 'Tuning Magician'!"

Appearing onto the field was the Tuner Spellcaster-Type monster (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). The appearance of 'Tuning Magician' caused Thomas/Emily to lose 400 Life Points (Team LP: 3600), and Rosie/Stanley to gain 400 Life Points (Team LP: 4000).

"HUH?!" gasped Emily, realizing what Thomas was up to.

"If that monster is Normal or Special Summoned, you'll take 400 points of damage, and your opponent gains 400 Life Points." Rosie pointed out, remembering 'Tuning Magician's' effect.

"And now, I'm Tuning my Level 4 Normal Monster, 'Queen's Knight', and our Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Fairy Archer', with the Level 1 Tuner Monster, 'Tuning Magician'!" declared Thomas. He thrust his right hand forth. "Go forth, my monsters!"

'Tuning Magician's' tuning fork resonated as she turned into a Synchro Ring. The symbols 4 plus 3 plus 1 equals 8 were shown. 'Queen's Knight' and 'Fairy Archer' both leaped into the Synchro Ring as Thomas performed a Summon Chant...

" _ **Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now, awaken with a flash**_!" The blue-haired boy spoke. From there, he let out a powerful, hot-blooded scream. " _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!"

Raised his hand into the air, a new card materialized out of thin-air and in-between Thomas's fingers. From there, the light began to fade away and reveal a new monster.

" _ **Appear, Level 8... Magical Swordsman of Awakening - 'Enlightenment Paladin'**_!"

When the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, the robed swordsman appeared from the beam of light and onto the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"'Enlightenment Paladin'!" gasped Stanley, growing worried. "Man, I'm really hoping your plan will work, Rosie!"

Rosie remained calm-looking. The audience, meanwhile, started applauding when they saw Thomas Synchro Summon a powerful monster like that. Emily, however, was not amused - as so...

"He used my monster without even using her effect..." she thought to herself, growing more and more angry.

"Because 'Enlightenment Paladin' was Synchro Summoned by the use of a 'Magician'-named monster being used as Synchro Material, I can add one Spell Card from my Graveyard into my hand." explained Thomas, adding a card ('Double Summon') to his hand. He then took and held another card out. "Then, I'll equip 'Unstable Evolution' onto one of your 'Lamb Tokens', Rosie!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, and behind one of Rosie's 'Lamb Tokens'.

"Since our team's Life Points are lower than your team's Life Points, the original Attack Power of the equipped 'Lamb Token' becomes 2400." explained Thomas.

The 'Lamb Token' chosen grew stronger (ATK: 0 - 2400).

"Finally-" Thomas went on still, taking and holding one more card out. "-I'll activate 'Bound Wand'! By equipping it to 'Enlightenment Paladin', he gains 100 Attack Points equal to his Star Level - which is 8!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3300).

"And now, 'Enlightenment Paladin' will attack!" The blue-haired boy finally declared, having entered the Battle Phase. "Take down the powered 'Lamb Token'!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' obeyed, leaping into the air and used his weapons to slash the poor 'Lamb Token' in two.

"Although 'Enlightenment Paladin' has attacked, your monster was in defense mode." Thomas pointed out. "No Battle Damage will be sustained as a result." He then clenched a fist. "HOWEVER, the effect of my monster says otherwise!"

"When 'Enlightenment Paladin' destroys a monster, the opponent then takes damage equal to the Attack Power of the destroyed monster!" finished Rosie, looking nervous about the attack coming her and Stanley's way. "That's what 'Enlightenment Paladin' does, right?"

"Exactly!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' raised both swords and blasted an energy surge at Rosie, striking and sending her flying back with a loud cry (Team LP: 1600).

"Rosie, are you okay?!" worried Stanley, approaching his downed girlfriend.

"I'm... I'm fine." groaned Rosie, briefly looking up. She then looked over to her opponent's side of the field. "T-That was great, Thomas! This is really a fun duel!"

Thomas smiled once more. "A fun duel... Yeah, I have to admit it is." he thought to himself. "I only wish-"

"That's it!" shouted Emily, snapping her lover out of his thoughts. "I have had it!"

The audience was surprised, but none more than Thomas was...

"E-Emily?" stuttered Thomas. "What-?"

"I thought that this time you were going to cooperate with me in a duel-" ranted Emily. "-but I guess I was foolish to think for even a second that you would do just that!"

"But, Emily, I used your monster." Thomas protested, thinking he did nothing wrong. "That's what you would have wanted, wasn't it?"

"You didn't use her to the best of her abilities before you tossed her aside to call forth your Synchro Monster!" argued Emily. "You've ignored my cards and strategies just to use them for your own big plays without even consulting with me first! Have you forgotten everything you've learned in ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ '? Don't you even think about other people's feelings anymore? Well, it seems you don't care about mine!"

Thomas recoiled. "N-No... that's-"

"Go on!" The dark green-haired girl hissed, now completely fed up with her lover and his actions. "You obviously don't need me! You can surely defeat our opponents without any sort of help from somebody like me! The last thing I want is to play backseat to somebody who chooses pride instead something called ' _Common Sense_ '!"

The audience was shocked once more, while Thomas felt heartbroken by what his ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' had said directly to his face. Before the blue-haired boy could say anything in response...

"That's enough! Facedown card, open!" interrupted Rosie, who knew that the time to spring her trap had come... "Continuous Trap - 'Partner Change', activate!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, shocking everybody in the arena to the core once more (this time, by Rosie and her Trap Card).

"This is a special Trap Card designed for Tag-Team Duels." explained Rosie. "It allows one partner from each tag team to switch sides if both agree to it." She then directed her attention to Emily. "So Emily, do you wish to switch places with me? You can work with Stanley, and I'll work with Thomas."

Emily nodded immediately. "Consider it done... I'm finished with working with Thomas, anyway."

"What?!" gasped Thomas, unable to believe Emily agreed to change sides. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious." scowled Emily, glaring severely at Thomas. "Instead of ' _learning_ ' from your previous mistakes, you've chosen to ' _repeat_ ' them!"

Because Emily was slightly taller than Thomas, she somewhat loomed over him in a way a Mother would when scolding a child for doing something bad.

"I'm so ashamed of you, Thomas Billinton." Emily pointed out, as a tear fell down her cheek. She was struggling to not allow herself to breakdown and cry. "You've broken the promise you made to me before we left Atlanta... This is NOT the Thomas I know and love!"

Thomas watched as Emily walked over to Stanley's side of the field, while Rosie walked over to join the blue-haired boy. The audience soon recovered from the surprise to murmur to one another about the change of duel. Even Dexter had a few words to say about the turn of events in Rosie's 'Partner Change' Trap Card.

"How do you like that?" The blue/yellow-haired young man was saying. "Rosie's just activated a Trap Card to completely change the flow of the duel! Can Rosie work with Thomas and defeat their opponents? Let's watch and see!"

On Stanley and Emily's side of the field...

"If you aren't going to respect my feelings-" Emily was saying, rather harshly. "-then I'll make sure to hurt yours, ten fold!" The dark green-haired girl pointed at her opponents. "Stanley and I'll crush you AND Rosie with our monsters until you can't get back up!" She then looked to Stanley. "Stanley, it's your turn!"

Emily's anger towards Thomas seemed to scare Stanley a little bit.

"Boy, I sure hope Rosie's plan is worth all this trouble." The gray-haired boy thought to himself. He then recovered and drew a card. "Draw!"

Over on Thomas and Rosie's side of the field...

"So far, my plan's working." Rosie thought to herself. She then spoke to Thomas... "Thomas, I have a question about your recent actions... Why go through with them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas, curiously.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Stanley Hudswell (Team LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude", "Urban Demise", "Release Lease", "D-Spell Caster"(!), "Destiny HERO - Dreamer", and "Polymerization"

* * *

Back on Stanley and Emily's side of the field, Stanley saw that his drawn card was the 'Polymerization' Spell Card. The rest of his hand, meanwhile, consisted of 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude', 'Urban Demise', 'Release Lease', 'D-Spell Caster', and 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer'. However, he decided the time wasn't right to play the Spell Card he drew.

"From my hand-" Stanley began, taking and holding another card out. "-I'll activate 'Release Lease'! If I control only one monster, I can tribute that one monster and add one Level 3 monster from my Deck into my hand. As Emily and I both only control 'Lamb Token', I can sacrifice it to add one Level 3 monster into my hand!"

The remaining 'Lamb Token' vanished in a blue streak, causing Stanley to add a card to his hand.

"The card I've added is 'Destiny HERO - Blade Master'." he continued, before taking and placing another card onto his Duel Disk. "Come on - 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude'!"

Appearing onto the field was the diamond-fisted 'Destiny HERO' (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600). The sight of this monster brought more cheers from the audience.

"'Diamond Dude's' effect activates!" declared Stanley, drawing a card. "Once per turn, I can excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it's a Normal Spell I must send it to the Graveyard, otherwise it must be placed on the bottom of my Deck." He then looked at his drawn card. "During the Main Phase of my next turn, I can activate the effect of that Spell Card in my Graveyard - even if I no longer control this face-up monster."

The card was the 'Destiny Draw' Spell Card (a Normal one, that is), and this resulted in Stanley sending it to the Graveyard.

"I've drawn 'Destiny Draw', and that means on my next Standby Phase, I can activate its effect and draw two cards from my Deck." At that point, Stanley knew it was time for his big play... He took and held out a card. "Finally, I'll activate 'Polymerization' from my hand!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Using it, I'll fuse the 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' on my field-" While speaking, Stanley took and held another card out. "-with the 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer' in my hand!"

Rosie and Thomas both gasped, watching as a monster called 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer' appeared on the field for a short period of time, just before he and 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' both rose into the sky to fuse together. In addition, Stanley went into speaking a Summon Chant...

" _ **Hero with the fist of diamond! Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future**_!" Stanley chanted. He then brought both hands together. " _ **Fusion Summon! Come on, Level 8 - 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia'**_!"

When the Fusion Summon sequence finally ended, lowering onto the field was a familiar-looking 'Destiny HERO' Monster wearing a blue and yellow suit (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400).

"'Destiny HERO - Dystopia'?" whispered Thomas.

"This is NOT what I was expecting to see in the duel." added Rosie, looking rather stunned.

Indeed so...

"The effect of 'Dystopia' activates!" announced Stanley, immediately activating his new monster's effect. "If this monster is Special Summoned, I can target one Level 4 or lower 'Destiny HERO' Monster in my Graveyard and inflict damage to my opponent equal to that target's Attack Power." He pointed forth. "I'll use 'Diamond Dude' for the effect!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' prepared to attack, waiting for his master to give the command to unleash the blow...

" **SQUEEZE PALM**!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' opened both arms and created an illusional copy of 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude', who dove forward and punched Thomas square in the face. The blue-haired boy got pushed back as Rosie grabbed hold of his arm to keep him from falling down.

"Thomas!" The cherry red-haired girl cried out (Team LP: 2200). "Are you okay?"

Thomas rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Unfortunately, Stanley hasn't declare an attack yet." Emily pointed out. just before casting a heated look her new teammate. "Am I right?"

Stanley nervously agreed. "Y-Yes... That's right." He then recovered and took to the Battle Phase. "'Destiny HERO - Dystopia', attack 'Enlightenment Paladin'!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' obeyed, charging at the stronger 'Enlightenment Paladin'.

"Although your 'Enlightenment Paladin' is currently stronger-" continued Stanley, discarding a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "-that can easily be changed. By discarding 'Destiny HERO - Blade Master', I can increase 'Dystopia's' Attack Power by 800 points!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' merged with the spirit of 'Destiny HERO - Blade Master', causing him to grow even more powerful (ATK: 2800 - 3600). However, Stanley had a hidden plan up his sleeve...

"But that's not what I'm aiming for." The gray-haired boy pointed out. "My real aim is for the use of 'Dystopia's' effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's Attack Power or Defense Power is changed, I can target one card on the field and destroy it!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' quickly stopped his attack and charged his fist with energy.

"Destroy 'Bound Wand' with Noble Justice!"

The face-up 'Bounce Wand' Equip Spell Card shattered into shards of glass, causing 'Enlightment Paladin's' attack to return to normal (ATK: 3300 - 2500). Alas, he was also just in time for him to be destroyed by a resumed attack by 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia'.

"'Enlightenment Paladin'!" cried Thomas (LP: 1100), before scowling a bit. "Dammit..."

From there, two facedown cards materialized on the field behind 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia'.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." finished Stanley.

"It's bad enough he broke his promise-" Emily seemed to be sulking. "-but now he doesn't even care how I feel—nor does he trust me. Does he just not love me anymore?"

Stanley merely looked to his new partner without saying a word. He seemed unsure of what to say at the moment, but ultimately decided to buy himself some time until an idea came to him (if he said the wrong thing, he would make Emily feel even worse). He just hoped Rosie would do her part before it was too late.

"It's my turn!" declared Rosie, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Rosie Vulcan (Team LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (5)** : ?, ?, "Carboneddon", ?, and ?

* * *

Adding the drawn card to her hand, the cherry red-haired girl then took out another card and placed it onto her Duel Disk (sideways).

"I Summon 'Carboneddon' in defense mode!"

The dinosaur-like monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 600).

"Now!" declared Stanley, just as one of his set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap - 'D-Spell Caster'! This lets me remove one 'Destiny HERO' Monster from the Graveyard in order to activate a Continuous Spell directly from my Deck; it will be destroyed during my opponent's second End Phase after this card's activation."

The 'Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude' Monster Card slid out of Stanley's Graveyard, just as a Spell Card called 'D-Faceoff' materialized face-up on the field.

"I'll remove 'Diamond Dude' from the Graveyard to activate, from my Deck, 'D-Faceoff'!"

"'D-Faceoff'?" gasped Thomas, sweating nervously.

Rosie, meanwhile, took the rest of her hand and slotted them into separate Spell/Trap slots on her Duel Disk, causing four facedown cards to materialize on the field.

"I set four cards cards; my turn has ended." she said.

"Now that it's the End Phase-" cut in Stanley. "-the effect of 'D-Faceoff' activates! Once per turn, during the End Phase, I can compare the total Levels of all monsters each player controls and apply an effect.

These were the effects Stanley was going through...  
● "The player who has the lowest total Levels takes damage equal to the difference in total Levels times 100."  
● "If you have the highest total Levels and you control a 'Destiny HERO' Monster: You can target 1 of those monsters; it gains ATK equal to the difference in total Levels times 100."

"Inflict damage to the side with a value lower or equal to the difference in Levels times 100?!" gasped Rosie.

"Gain Attack Points equal to that difference?!" added Thomas.

The face-up 'D-Faceoff' Spell Card shot a powerful beam at Thomas.

"The total Levels of our monsters is eight, while the total Level of your monsters is three." explained Emily. "This means 'D-Faceoff' will inflict 500 points of damage to you - the opposing team!"

The beam struck Thomas, causing him to cry out in pain (Team LP: 600).

"Not only that, 'D-Faceoff' will also increase 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia's' Attack Power by 500 points!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' grew stronger (ATK: 2800 - 3300). However, the Attack Power buff was what Stanley had been waiting for...

"Now 'Dystopia's' effect activates again!" The gray-haired boy declared. "Once more, I'll destroy a card on the opponent's side of the field!" The gray-haired boy thrust his right hand to the left-most card. "Attack that one!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia', getting into a battle ready pose, again awaited the attack (effect) name to be said/exclaimed...

" **NOBLE JUSTICE**!" shouted Stanley.

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' finally unleashed his attack and struck at the facedown card. Slowly, it flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"'Mirror Force' has been destroyed!" declared Emily, making a throat-cutting gesture.

On cue, the face-up 'Mirror Force' Trap Card exploded and covered Thomas and Rosie's side of the field with smoke.

"This is bad." Rosie thought to herself, bracing herself from the force of the enemy attack. "While Stanley is in on the plan, he's still dueling at his absolute best..." She recovered as the smoke started clearing away. "If we don't do something soon, then not only will we be out of the tournament, but Thomas and Emily's relationship could collapse entirely!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 21**


	23. Chapter 22

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Couple's Cup, Part 3**

* * *

Opening up in the middle of the Knapford Mall, the tag duel between Thomas and Emily—errr, I mean Thomas and Rosie, against Stanley and Emily, was not going too well, I'm afraid...

"With 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' under our control-" Emily was saying (Team LP: 1600). "-we cannot be beaten by the likes of you!"

"Ngh..." grimaced Thomas (Team LP: 600).

Within the crowd...

"Man, that 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' sure can be scary when used correctly." murmured James. "And because Stanley knows how to use 'Destiny HEROES' so well, that was an understatement of the year."

"You're not kidding." said Percy. "Thomas has gotten himself into trouble this time."

"That's not what's worrying me." interrupted Mavis. "What I'm worried about are both Emily and Thomas themselves."

Back on the stage...

"So far, so good." Stanley thought to himself, before looking to Emily. "Time for me to play my part in the plan..." He spoke aloud... "Emily, I want a word with you."

Emily looked to the gray-haired boy with a cold glare. "What is it?"

Stanley recoiled at the dark green-haired girl's hard look, but quickly recovered and bravely asked the question...

"Why did you try to convince Thomas to take part in this tournament when he clearly did not want to be here?"

"I wanted to help him!" answered Emily. "But, instead he chose to ignore all of my-"

"What do you mean by ' _help him_ '?" interrupted Stanley. "Tell me, exactly how would being in this tournament help Thomas?"

"I thought it would make him recover from his encounter with Anubis as soon as possible."

Stanley folded his arms in disapproval. "Well, this is disappointing." he said gruffly.

"Huh?" Emily blinked, not uttering another word.

"Emily Stirling, you are, by far, the biggest hypocrite I have ever met." frowned Stanley. "You really disappoint me, right now."

Before anything else could be said...

"Um... This talking amongst each other is fine and all-" cut in Dexter. "-but shouldn't we focus on the duel, right now?"

"You're right." acknowledged Emily, drawing a card. "And it's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Emily Stirling (Team LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (4)** : ?, ?, ?, and "Kuribon"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Kuribon' Monster Card.

"As it's the Standby Phase, I activate the effect of 'Diamond Dude' in order to activate the 'Destiny Draw' in the Graveyard!" Emily drew two more cards. "I draw two more cards."

Her drawn cards were 'Wall of Disruption' (Trap Card) and 'Celestial Transformation' (Spell Card), while the rest of her hand consisted of 'Little Fairy', 'Airknight Parshath', 'Cupid Volley', and 'Kuribon'. Before long, Emily took the front-most card.

"I Summon 'Little Fairy' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a very tiny female fairy (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"My intend with her, is this..." As The dark green-haired girl spoke on, she sent the 'Kuribon' Monster Card to the Graveyard. "'Little Fairy's' effect - by sending a Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard, her Level increases by the whatever the Level the discarded monster had."

'Little Fairy' leveled up (Level: 3 - 4).

"I've sent 'Kuribon' to the Graveyard, that makes 'Little Fairy' a Level 4 monster, now!" Not close to being done, Emily took and held one more card out. "From my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'Celestial Transformation'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"This lets me Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand at the cost of it having half of its intended Attack Power." explained Emily, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "Not only that, it will be destroyed at the End Phase."

A Monster Card called 'Cupid Volley' materialized face-up on the field.

"Appear - 'Cupid Volley'!"

Appearing onto the field was a female archer with green hair (Level: 1/ATK: 600 - 300/DEF: 600).

"The effect of 'Cupid Volley' activates!" declared Emily, drawing and sending three of the top cards of her Deck to the Graveyard. "I choose a number from one to three and send that many cards from the top of my Deck to Graveyard to increase the Level of 'Cupid Volley' by the number of cards discarded by this effect."

'Cupid Volley' had its Level increased by a fair bit (Level: 1 - 4).

"She has two Level 4 monsters..." Rosie thought to herself, before her eyes widened with realization. "Does this mean she's about to...?"

Indeed so...

"And now..." began Emily, before dropping a heck of a bombshell... "I overlay the Level 4 'Little Fairy' and 'Cupid Volley'! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The audience was shell shocked by what they've heard. The two Fairy-Type monsters, meanwhile, turned to energy and dove into the Overlay Network. A Summon Chant quickly followed...

" _ **An angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting**_!" Emily chanted, just before raising her right hand up. " _ **Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4 - 'Fairy Cheer Girl'**_!"

As the Xyz Summon sequence came to an end, appearing on the field was a female fairy dressed as a cheerleader (Rank: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500).

"An Xyz Summon..." whispered Thomas. "Emily...pulled one off..."

The sight of his ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' succeeding an Xyz Summon seemed to excite the blue-haired boy.

"'Fairy Cheer Girl's' effect!" announced Emily, drawing a card. "Once per turn, I can detach one Xyz Material from this monster and draw one card." She entered the Battle Phase... "Now, I'll use 'Fairy Cheer Girl' to attack 'Carboneddon'!"

'Fairy Cheer Girl' obeyed, waving her pom poms together until they glowed. With a mighty thrust, she struck 'Carboneddon' and destroyed it.

"With your Life Points open, the duel is done!" continued Emily, before giving the command to her remaining monster... "'Destiny HERO - Dystopia', end this duel!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' obeyed, leaping into actions.

"Not on my watch!" interrupted Rosie, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "Quick-Play Spell - 'Scapegoat', activate!"

One of the set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself, creating four colorful 'Sheep Tokens'.

"Waste one of the 'Sheep Tokens'!" ordered Emily. " **DYSTOPIA BLOW**!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' struck one of the 'Sheep Tokens', destroying the poor thing.

"Finally, I'll set one card and end my turn." Emily finished, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. From there, as a facedown card materialized on the field. "With it now being the End Phase, the effect of 'D-Faceoff' activates!"

"The Level difference is eight with 'Dystopia', and three from the 'Sheep Tokens'." added Stanley. "500 more Life Points will be depleted from the two of you!"

A beam shot from the face-up 'D-Faceoff' Spell Card, striking a grimacing Rosie in her chest (Team LP: 100).

"500 Life Points were lost, meaning that 'Dystopia' gains that many Attack Points." Stanley pointed out. "But that's not the worst bit."

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' grew stronger (ATK: 3300 - 3800), but, as Stanley had said, that wasn't the worst bit...

"Now, 'Dystopia' can destroy one more card on the field." Emily put in. In her mind... "Thomas probably won't use either of Rosie's set cards on his next turn, anyway." She gave the command... "Take out another 'Sheep Token'!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' was ready to unleash one more attack...

" **NOBLE JUSTICE**!"

The blast fired, causing another 'Sheep Token' to vanish. With that done, Emily turned back to Stanley.

"Why did you call me a hypocrite earlier?" she demanded harshly.

Stanley gave her a stern glare. "When the rest of us wanted Thomas to recover from his traumas as soon as possible-" he spoke. "-you said that we were being insensitive and uncaring for the pain he was in. But now here ' _you_ ' are, doing the exact same thing. Don't you understand, Emily? You're once again repeating Anastasia's mistakes. Just as she did to Anakin, you've ignored the pain in Thomas's heart because you weren't thinking about his feelings. You were only thinking about what ' _you_ ' wanted!"

Over with Thomas and Rosie...

"Do you remember your tag duel against Luke and Millie?" Rosie was asking.

"I do..." answered Thomas. "Why are you asking me about it?"

"Because I want you to think about what you've done wrong during the duel." said Rosie. "You deliberately ignored Emily's facedown card and sacrificed 'Wingweaver' just to power up 'Sky Galloping Gaia'."

"I used her monster in combination with mine." said Thomas. "I thought that was what she wanted."

"You did it the wrong way!" The cherry red-haired girl argued. "The point of working as a team is to use each card to their full potential. If you had actually bothered to check Emily's facedown card, you would have been able to use it to destroy 'Mist Body'. That way, you'd be able to attack with BOTH monsters once 'Mage Power' was on the field!"

"I... I hadn't thought about it...that way..." Thomas murmured.

"Of course not." scolded Rosie. "You were so obsessed with winning that you became too impatient to properly use Emily's cards. Just like how you carelessly used 'Fairy Archer' to Synchro Summon 'Enlightenment Paladin' without even using her effecr first. Had you actually thought your move better, then you and Emily would have been able to hit Stanley and I with over 3000 points of damage without even Synchro Summoning yet."

Thomas remained silent as he thought about that earlier moment.

"You promised Emily that you would only be serious in emergencies." Rosie reminded. "And that you would have fun with us again. Why did you break that promise? Why do you feel the need to take this tournament so seriously?"

Thomas frowned. "You wouldn't understand my reason, Rosie."

"Wouldn't understand?! This tournament is not a matter of life-or-death!" The cherry red-haired girl pointed out. "So stop treating it like one, and stop repeating your mistakes!"

Sadly...

"Remember, don't fight against each other." called Dexter, speaking out to both parties. "Proceed with the duel!"

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

"We will get my plan to work." Rosie thought to herself. "I swear it."

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Thomas Billinton (Team LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Double Summon", "One-Shot Wand", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, he held his drawn card out.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Pot of Greed'!" Thomas declared, drawing two more cards. "With it, I draw two more cards." He saw his two drawn cards were 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' (Effect Monster Card) and 'Monster Reborn' (Spell Card). "Alright... now to access the situation..."

The blue-haired boy started to look at whatever was on the duel field...

"The biggest threat thus far, is 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia'. Stanley will intend to win with it on his next turn. To do that, he'll have to keep increasing its Attack Power in order to trigger its effect." Thomas turned his attention to the face-up 'D-Spell Caster' Trap Card. "'D-Spell Caster's' effect will expire during this turn's End Phase, therefore 'D-Faceoff' will be destroyed, thus Stanley would need another way of constantly raising 'Dystopia's' Attack Power."

Thomas then turned his attention to Stanley's only facedown card, and he started to speculate on what it could be...

"That set card Stanley currently has is most likely 'Urban Demise' - a Continuous Trap that increases the Attack Power of a 'Destiny HERO' Monster by 100 points once per turn if an opponent's monster declares an attack." Thomas thought to himself. "Combined with 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia', it's a terrifying combo." He looked back to his hand. "Even if I manage to overpower 'Dystopia', I wouldn't be able to defeat it due to the 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer' being in Stanley's Graveyard, whose effect would Special Summon itself during the Damage Step, preventing 'Dystopia' from being destroyed in battle while also reducing the Battle Damage to zero."

Finally, Thomas looked over to Rosie;s remaining set cards. It looked like he was thinking about he was about to do.

"This is going to upset Emily more than she already is, but I'll have to trust in Rosie's cards." With that said, Thomas spoke aloud... "Rosie, do you mind if I use your cards?"

"Glad you're finally using common sense again." smiled Rosie. "Go for it!"

Emily, however, was upset. "What the hell?!" she thought to herself. "Thomas never did that with me!"

Finally...

"Facedown card, open!" announced Thomas, just as the first of Rosie's set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Jar of Greed'! This allows me to draw one more card." After seeing his drawn card ('Synchro Barrier'), he pointed to the other set card... "Next, I'll activate another facedown card - 'Token Thanksgiving'!"

The remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, just as the remaining 'Sheep Tokens' faded away in streaks of blue.

"By destroying all 'Token' Monsters on the field-" explained Thomas (LP: 1700). "-Rosie and I gain Life Points equal to the number of tokens multiplied by 800." He then took and held another card out. "I activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reborn'!" His Graveyard started glowing all white. "Be reborn - 'Enlightenment Paladin'!"

On cue, 'Enlightenment Paladin' returned to the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). In the audience...

"Now Thomas might gain an advantage." commented Percy.

"It would also seem that Rosie's trying to knock some sense into him as well." added Henry.

"The bad news? 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' is still the far stronger monster." reminded Edward.

Back on the stage...

"I activate an Equip Spell - 'One-Shot Wand'!" announced Thomas, holding out another card. "'One-Shot Wand'! It can only be equipped to a Spellcaster-Type monster that has a Level. It gains Attack Points equal to its Level times 100."

'Enlightenment Paladin' grew stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3300).

"Unfortunately, even with 'Enlightenment Paladin's' effect, my attack would not be able to win the duel for me due to the 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer' in Stanley's Graveyard, which Emily's allowed to use." Thomas thought to himself, before casting a short glance towards Emily's side of the field. "I don't know what Emily's set card could be; but knowing Emily, it was most likely either meant to stop my attack or hinder my monster."

The blue-haired boy then cast a glance to his remaining set card (set by Emily at the start of the match) while remaining in his thoughts...

"Whatever the set card is, I still have Emily's set card from the first turn on my field, 'Divine Punishment', which would negate the activation of whatever card she used... However, I know that Emily's probably onto me, and thus she would most likely do something against my expectations, so it probably wouldn't matter even if I did use 'Divine Punishment'..." Thomas then smirked. "Heh, typical of Emily to not make things easy for me during the one time I wanted it to be. Everything depends on how Emily reacts to this attack with that wild card of hers; my best chance at charging towards her with all my feelings."

"Thomas!" The voice of Emily echoed out, causing Thomas to look up. The dark green-haired girl looked impatient. "Hurry up and finish your turn, already!"

"I know what I must do!" Thomas thought to himself. He spoke aloud... "BATTLE! 'Enlightenment Paladin', attack 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia'!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' obeyed, charging into battle.

"I know what you're attempting to do, but I won't allow it!" shouted Emily, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap - 'Wall of Disruption'! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, all attack position monsters my opponent controls lose 800 Attack Points for each monster they control!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' grew weaker (ATK: 3300 - 2500), but Thomas was quick on the draw by sending 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' from his hand to the Graveyard.

"I counter with 'Apprentice Illusion Magician'!" he declared. "During damage calculation, if my other DARK Spellcaster monster battles an opponent's monster, I can send this monster from either my hand or face-up from my field to the Graveyard; that monster I control gains 2000 Attack Points and Defense Points during that damage calculation only."

'Enlightenment Paladin' again grew stronger (ATK: 2500 - 4500/DEF: 2000 - 4000).

"Sorry, Emily, but you'll have to do better than that."

"In that case, I will!" retorted Emily, motioning to Stanley's set card. "Continuous Trap - 'Urban Demise'!" While speaking, the facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, we can target one 'Destiny HERO' Monster we control; it gains 100 Attack Points!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia's' power grew a bit (ATK: 3800 - 3900).

"But you know what will happen now, right?" The dark green-haired girl taunted. "The effect of 'Dystopia' will destroy one card on the field!" In her thoughts... "Once 'Enlightenment Paladin' is gone, Stanley and I can win next turn!" She then started to speak aloud. "I target-"

But before she could finish, something else came to her... Emily found herself hesitating to give the order...

"W-Why can't I say it? I... I have a chance at defeating Thomas... But, why can't I give the command? Could it be that I..."

"Hey, Emily!" Thomas suddenly called out, catching Emily's attention. The blue-haired boy then smiled... "Even if my attack fails, and Rosie and I both lose the duel... I'll be glad to have lost to someone like you."

Emily was surprised. "T-Thomas?"

In the audience...

"Thomas is actually happy to lose to Emily?" asked Molly in surprise.

"He's lost his marbles!" wailed Mavis.

"Hold on, you two." interrupted Edward. "Let's listen on..."

Indeed so...

"You... you say you would be happy to lose to...me?" asked Emily, surprised.

"I did." confirmed Thomas. "But before you finish using 'Dystopia's' effect, I wish to tell you something important..." After a few seconds of silence from the whole crowd... "It's that...I'm sorry."

Emily once again recoiled, as did the audience.

"I should have realized your feelings." Thomas went on. "But I was so focused on winning that I failed to realize that this was all for fun. I never meant to hurt you, Emily... I was only acting out of instinct." He closed his eyes. "After the battle with Anubis, and almost losing everyone once again, I blamed myself for my weakness and lost sight of my promise..." He opened his eyes. "As of right now, I will never repeat that mistake again."

Rosie seemed to smile; her plan was about to work... After what seemed like forever, Emily finally smiled at her lover.

"You've finally learned your lesson..." she thought to only herself, before speaking aloud... "Oh, Tommy, I'm so happy to hear that from you. And... I'll forgive you if you can forgive me."

"Perfect." Stanley mentally said, smiling.

"Forgive you?" asked Thomas, puzzled. "What for?"

"For being such a hypocrite." said Emily unhappily. "I told the others off during ' _ **The Great International Duel Cup**_ ' for wanting you to recover as soon as possible. But here ' _I_ ' am doing the exact same thing. I entered us in this tournament because I thought doing something fun together would help you feel better... But I was so upset at you for breaking your promise, that I'd forgotten how badly you were still feeling... I only wanted to help you, but I merely succeeded in making you feel worse."

"In a way, we ' _both_ ' are to blame for our earlier fight." Thomas acknowledged.

"We are..." agreed Emily. "Thomas, could you ever forgive me for unintentionally hurting you again?"

The blue-haired boy smiled once more. "Apology accepted." he accepted. "And will you forgive me for hurting you?"

"I forgive you!" nodded Emily. Finally, she came up with a target... "In addition, I'll use 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia's' effect to target and destroy Rosie's 'Partner Change'!"

With the command given, 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' punched the face-up 'Partner Change' Trap Card, shattering it into shards of glass.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The Card Shop owner screamed out. "With 'Partner Change' wiped out, the partners must return to how they originally were!"

With that done, Emily and Rosie both switched sides once more.

"Emily..." whispered Thomas.

"Thomas..." Emily whispered back.

On the other end of the field, Stanley and Rosie were both reunited.

"Well, Rose, it seems your plan worked like a charm." admitted Stanley pleasantly.

That attracted the attention of both Thomas and Emily...

"What?" quizzed Emily. "What do you mean by ' _plan_ '?"

"It was my idea for Emily and I to switch sides." explained Rosie. "I used 'Partner Change' so that Stanley and I could talk some sense into both of you, and get you to stop fighting."

Emily was catching on. "So, your brief mean streak earlier on-?"

"It was a ruse to help ensure that you accepted the switch when it came time." Rosie confirmed brightly, winking. "I never actually meant what I said."

"It was rather smart." admitted Thomas. "Without that switch, Emily and I never would have realized our errors."

"And it could have resulted in our relationship totally collapsing." put in Emily.

"And we couldn't allow that to happen." Stanley pointed out. "You two were made for each other, after all."

"Thomas, you've prevented Emily from committing suicide when you were both younger." said Rosie wisely. "Emily, you saved Thomas from sharing Anakin's fate of becoming a demon."

"How could you both forget those great things you did for each other all because of an argument?" added Stanley. "Well, we certainly didn't forget them."

"Which is why you guys will always have us and the rest of our friends by your side." Rosie finally finished.

With that said, the crowd started applauding for the passionate speech by both Stanley Hudswell and Rosie Vulcan. The Card Shop owner was even moved to tears by the scene.

"So, what do you say we continue this duel?" asked Stanley.

"We're in!" accepted Emily.

"And I'm still on the attack!" added Thomas. "As you can see, 'Enlightenment Paladin' has 4500 Attack Points, while 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' has only 3900 Attack Points."

'Enlightenment Paladin' (ATK: 4500) and 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' (ATK: 3900) both locked gazes.

"I'll have to disappoint you there, Thomas." cut in Rosie. She then looked to Stanley. "Shall I, Stan?"

Stanley grinned. "Go for it, Rose."

With that said, the gray-haired boy allowed a card to emerge from his Graveyard, while Rosie gave the command...

"I activate the effect of the 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer' in Stanley's Graveyard!" The cherry red-haired girl declared. "I'll Special Summon it in defense mode... Come forth - 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer'!"

Appearing onto the field was a multicolored 'Destiny HERO' with a jester-like hat, resulting in 'Enlightenment Paladin' stopping in his tracks.

"When Special Summoned during damage calculation, all Battle Damage is reduced to zero and prevents our monsters from being destroyed by battle." explained Stanley. "We're both still in the game!"

"Ah, but I knew that would happen." Thomas pointed out. "I activate the next effect of 'One-Shot Wand'; after the Damage Step has been completed, I destroy my Equip Spell and let myself draw one card."

The face-up 'One-Shot Wand' Spell Card shattered into shards, allowing Thomas to draw a card. Unfortunately, 'Enlightenment Paladin' grew weaker as a result (ATK: 2500 - 1700). From there, three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I set three cards and end my turn." finished Thomas, watching as both the face-up 'D-Spell Caster' Trap Card (it was the opponent's second End Phase, after all) and the face-up 'D-Faceoff' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass. "The rest is up to Emily."

"It's my turn!" announced Stanley, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Stanley Hudswell (Team LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Destiny HERO - Decider"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Destiny HERO - Decider'. However, Stanley had a different plan in mind...

"I activate the effect of 'Fairy Cheer Girl'!" The gray-haired boy went on, just as 'Fairy Cheer Girl' lost her last Overlay Unit. "I'll remove its last Overlay Unit to draw one more card!"

Emily was disappointed with herself. "Sorry, Thomas..." she apologized. "I left that monster out..."

"It'll be okay." Thomas reassured. "I'm prepared for this!" He motioned his right hand towards his set cards. "Trap Card - 'Draw Discharge'!"

The first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"When our opponent draws cards outside of the Draw Phase, and there are Monster Cards among the drawn cards; our opponent takes damage equal to the drawn monster's combined Attack Power. Those drawn cards are also removed from the game!"

"As you wish." nodded Stanley, showing his drawn card from 'Fairy Cheer Girl'.

It was the 'Flash Fusion' Spell Card.

"It would seem our future is bright." The gray-haired boy joked. He then placed another card onto his Duel Disk (sideways). "Come on - 'Destiny HERO - Decider'!"

Appearing onto the field was another Destiny HERO dressed in a colorful outfit (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"Thanks to the effect of 'Decider', it can't be targeted for attack by Level 6 or higher monsters." explained Stanley. "Not only that, since it was Normal Summoned, I'll be able to add one 'Destiny HERO' Monster from my Graveyard to my hand at the end of the turn—although only once per duel."

"Facedown card, open!" Thomas suddenly announced, just as his second facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Synchro Barrier'! To start, I'll offer 'Enlightenment Paladin' as a tribute!"

'Enlightenment Paladin' vanished in a blue streak as a large Synchro Ring appeared in his place.

"Once I've offered a Synchro Monster, all damage will be reduced to zero for the rest of the turn." explained Thomas. "Emily and I are safe from attacks."

"As we expected from both of you." acknowledged Stanley, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. On cue, a facedown card ('Flash Fusion') materialized on the field. "I set a card and end my turn."

"And since it's the End Phase, Stanley adds a 'Destiny HERO' Monster from the Graveyard to his hand." put in Rosie.

A card slid out of Stanley's Graveyard, and he took and revealed what it was...

"I select 'Destiny HERO - Blade Master'." The gray-haired boy pointed out. "Now, it's in my hand for now."

"Now that I caught a glimpse of his hand, I know how we can win." Thomas thought to himself. "Even then, it will be Emily that wins it for us." He spoke to his ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ '... "Emily, the card you've set on the first turn will be the key to winning the duel!"

"What card?" The dark green-haired girl asked, but then (in her mind)... "That's right! I still have 'Divine Punishment' set..." She then spoke aloud while drawing a card with the ever famous Destiny Draw. "It's my turn... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Emily Stirling (Team LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand (3)** : "Airknight Parshath", "Serapheem", and "Angelic Gift"

* * *

Her hand consisted of 'Airknight Parshath', 'Serapheem', and the drawn 'Angelic Gift'.

"Here I go!" declared Emily, taking and holding a card out. "I begin by activating 'Angelic Gift'! By removing as many Fairy-Type monsters from my Graveyard up to a maximum of three, I'm able to draw two cards per removed card!"

Spirits of 'Fairy Archer', 'Little Fairy', and 'Cupid Volley' each briefly appeared before turning into balls of light, which floated around Emily before touching down into her Duel Disk.

"That means I'm allowed six new cards." she went on, drawing a full hand before giving it her full attention. "Let's see..."

Emily's hand now consisted of 'Serapheem', 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin', 'Forbidden Chalice', 'Radiant Jeral', 'Honest', 'Graceful Tear', and 'Angelic Assault'(!).

"Alright!" rejoiced Emily, taking another card and placing it onto her Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Radiant Jeral' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large, green machine-like fairy (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). Emily then looked to Thomas, who simply nodded.

"Okay." Emily nodded back, before turning her attention to her lover's remaining set card. "I activate 'Double Summon'!"

The remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself, just as 'Radiant Jeral' faded away in a blue streak.

"I sacrifice 'Radiant Jeral' to Tribute Summon 'Airknight Parshath'!"

"And, seeing as 'Radiant Jeral' was sent to the graveyard while 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is still on the field-" explained Emily, as her team's Life Points grew (LP: 2700). "-Thomas and I gain 1000 Life Points."

"And I take it there's more?" pondered Rosie.

"Indeed, there is." With that said, Emily took and held out another card from her hand. "This it is!"

Bathing in a glowing light, 'Airknight Parshath' starting evolving into...

"Appear - 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin'!"

When the light finally came off, there was 'Airknight Parshath's' evolved form (Level: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000).

"Our counterattack begins!" declared Thomas. "Since 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is on the field, and our Life Points are greater..."

"...'Parshath' receives the difference in Life Points as Attack and Defense Points!" finished Emily.

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin's' Attack and Defense stats both rose (ATK: 2300 - 3400/DEF: 2000 - 3100).

"From there-" continued Emily, taking and holding another card out. "-I'll equip 'Parshath' with 'Angelic Assault'! Now, if the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, the opponent will take damage equal to that monster's Attack Power!"

An angelic-like spear materialized in 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin's' hand.

"'Destiny HERO - Dreamer's' an easy target for our game-winning attack." Thomas pointed out. "'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' can deal piercing damage when attacking a defense positioned monster."

"We win!" put in Emily, entering the Battle Phase. "'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin', attack 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer'... **ANGELIC ASSAULT**!"

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' obeyed, diving in. Alas, it was not meant to end...

"I activate the effect of 'Urban Demise'!" exclaimed Stanley. "The Attack Power of 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' goes up by another 100 points!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' got stronger again (ATK: 3900 - 4000).

"You know what that means, don't you?" questioned Rosie. "The effect of 'Dystopia' activates!"

'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' started to activate its effect, but suddenly grew stronger (ATK: 4000 - 4400).

"What?!" gasped Stanley, watching as his ace monster stopped its effect. "What's going on with 'Dystopia'?!"

"You can thank 'Forbidden Chalice' for that." smirked Emily, with a face-up Spell Card ('Forbidden Chalice') on her side of the field. "It increases the Attack Power of one monster on the field by 400 points, but renders its effects nullified until the end of the turn."

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' got closer and closer to finishing 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer' off.

"We win!" declared Thomas.

"Wrong! I still have one more play to make." cut in Stanley, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'Flash Fusion'! It's time to bring one of my true ace monsters out!"

"True ace?" worried Emily.

"We fuse 'Destiny HERO - Dystopia' with 'Destiny HERO - Dreamer'!" added Rosie. "Go forth, now!"

The two mentioned monsters leaped into the Fusion Circle as a Summon Chant from Stanley began...

" _ **Hero of the world of darkness! Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight**_!" chanted Stanley. Before long, the gray-haired boy brought both hands together. " _ **FUSION SUMMON! Come on, Level 10 - 'Destiny HERO - Dusktopia'**_!"

Appearing onto the field, once the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was a 'Destiny HERO' Monster wearing golden armor (Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"'Dusktopia'..." The audience was murmuring to each other.

"Now that's a new one." James was saying.

"It's a rare and powerful monster." added Edward. "It's equally as strong as 'Destiny End Dragoon' in terms of Level and stats."

Back in the duel field...

"The first effect of 'Destiny HERO - Dusktopia' activates!" announced Stanley. "If this monster was Fusion Summoned, I can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using monsters from my hand or field as Fusion Material."

He took a card from his hand, showing it to be the 'Destiny HERO - Blade Master' Monster Card.

"I fuse the 'Destiny HERO - Decider' on my field, with the 'Destiny HERO - Blade Master' in my hand!"

The two monsters fused together.

"Come on - 'Destiny HERO - Dangerous'!" commanded Stanley.

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence ended, was the 'Destiny HERO' cloaked in purple (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2600).

"Another one..." whispered Emily. She then shook her head of any negative thoughts. "No matter... I'll use 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' to attack 'Destiny HERO - Dusktopia'!"

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' started to attack 'Destiny HERO - Dusktopia'.

"I activate my new monster's second effect!" declared Stanley. "Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field and make it unable to be destroyed by battle or Card Effects, and, if I do this, neither player takes any Battle Damage from attacks involving that monster until the end of this turn." He thrust his right hand forth. "I choose 'Destiny HERO - Dusktopia' itself!"

"Not going to happen, Stanley!" declared Emily, stopping her opponent in her tracks. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"You were?!" gasped Rosie.

"Since I control 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'-" Emily went on. "-I can activate my secret weapon in retaliation to a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect activation!" Her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Divine Punishment'!"

"So that's what you had hiding!" gasped Stanley.

"I knew about it." Thomas pointed out. "'Divine Punishment' will negate the activation of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect and destroy the card in question!"

"Such as...'Destiny HERO - Dusktopia'!" finished Emily.

The golden 'Destiny HERO' Monster exploded, clouding Stanley and Rosie's side of the field.

"'D-Dusktopia'...!" Stanley grimaced, bracing himself from the force of the attack.

"With 'Dusktopia' gone, I'll instead turn my attention to 'Fairy Cheer Girl'!" continued Emily, before giving the command to her monster. "Attack!"

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' obeyed, readying his new weapon.

"'The Sanctuary in the Sky' may prevent Battle Damage involving Fairy-Type monsters, but it does not stop Effect Damage from the effect of 'Angelic Assault'!"

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' impaled 'Fairy Cheer Girl' with the spear, destroying the weaker monster.

"Our Life Points aren't going anywhere!" exclaimed Stanley, adding a card from the Graveyard to his hand. "The effect of the 'Destiny HERO - Decider' in my Graveyard activates!"

A spirit of the mentioned monster briefly appeared on the field, blocking 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin's' effect attack.

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

"By adding this card to my hand during an attack-" explained Stanley. "-all Effect Damage in the attack is reduced to zero."

"I'm also not finished attacking." cut in Emily, holding out her 'Serapheem' Ritual Monster Card before sending it to the Graveyard. "The next effect of 'Angelic Assault' activates! I send a Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard to allow the equipped monster to attack again!"

"What?!" gasped Stanley and Rosie.

'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' charged with his spear-like weapon. Scowling, Stanley still had an ace up his sleeve...

"I activate the effect of 'Destiny HERO - Dangerous'!" he announced, sending his card to the Graveyard. "I discard 'Decider' to the Graveyard to send one 'Destiny HERO' Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard - namely, 'Destiny HERO - Dynatag'!"

The explosive-based 'Destiny HERO" appeared briefly before being sucked into the Graveyard.

"'Destiny HERO' monsters I control gain 200 Attack Points for each 'Destiny HERO' monster in my Graveyard until the end of this turn." While speaking, five cards ejected from the Graveyard, and Stanley showed what they were. "With five such Monster Cards in the Graveyard, 'Destiny HERO - Dangerous' gains 1000 extra Attack Points!"

'Destiny HERO - Dangerous's' power rose (ATK: 2000 - 3000).

"But that's not all!" continued Stanley, taking another card from his Graveyard and letting it fade away. "I remove 'Destiny HERO - Dynatag' from the game to activate its own effect!"

'Destiny HERO - Dangerous's' power dropped slightly due to one less 'Destiny HERO' Monster being in the Graveyard (ATK: 3000 - 2800), but suddenly grew stronger once more (ATK: 2800 - 3800).

"'Destiny HERO - Dangerous' will receive 1000 extra Attack Points."

In the audience...

"'Neo-Parshath' is now weaker!" wailed Molly.

It would seem that Emily and Thomas were both about to lose.

"Sorry, Thomas and Emily, but this duel has come to an end." apologized Rosie. "We win."

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas questioned, smirking proudly.

"What?"

"I still have one more card to play." put in Emily, taking and holding a card out. "From my hand, the effect of 'Honest' activates!"

Briefly appearing onto the field was a Fairy-Type monster with rainbow-like wings.

"No, not 'Honest'!" realized Stanley.

"By discarding 'Honest' during the Damage Step-" explained Emily, sending the card to her Graveyard. "-'Neo-Parshath' gains Attack Points equal to the attack of one other monster on the field."

The spirit of 'Honest' merged with 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin', causing the monster to glow and bathe in a powerful rainbow-like light.

"The one monster we choose..." began Thomas.

"...is 'Destiny HERO - Dangerous'!" finished Emily. "From the effect of 'Honest', 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin' gains the Attack Points of 'Dangerous'!"

When the light finally faded, it was shown that 'Honest's' wings were now on the back of 'Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin', while his Attack Power had also grown to even greater heights (ATK: 3400 - 7200).

"N-No way...!" stuttered Rosie.

"This duel is all ours!" declared Emily. She finally gave the final command... " **ANGELIC ASSAULT**!"

The attack impaled 'Destiny HERO - Dangerous', causing the weaker monster to groan before finally exploding. The force of the attack sent Stanley and Rosie both flying back as they screamed in defeat (Team LP: 0). The gray-haired boy and cherry red-haired girl both landed a small distance back, with the duel finally over.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton and Emily Stirling both win!**

* * *

"What an amazing turn out!" cried the Card Shop Owner. "Thomas and Emily not only won the duel in an amazing turnabout, but they also patched up their differences from their earlier argument!"

With that said, the audience burst into loud applause. On the stage, Stanley and Rosie both laid on the floor when their victorious opponents walked over and offered a hand.

"Need some help?" Emily kindly offered.

The defeated gray-haired boy and cherry red-haired girl both accepted the hands from Thomas (Stanley) and Emily (Rosie).

"Thanks." said Stanley. "Congrats on winning the duel."

"We're not the only winners of this duel." Emily pointed out. "You and Rosie, in a way, also won."

"Huh? We did?" quizzed Rosie. "How's that?"

"You were able to help us see the error of our ways when we were too blind to realize them." explained Thomas. "We were both repeating our mistakes, and you did what you could to put a stop to it."

Finally realizing that their two friends were right, Stanley and Rosie both smiled.

"You're right; we did, in a way, win, too!" admitted Stanley.

The audience resumed their applause for the four duelists on the stage.

(elsewhere...)

At the food court, Thomas and Emily both decided to have some alone time after the long duel they've endured, although they wished Axel and Gina good luck in their next match.

"You know, Emily, I was amazed at your surprise Xyz Summon, today." Thomas pointed out.

"Thank you." said Emily. "I was lucky enough to find it in a booster pack I'd bought... You know, if we were still against each other in the duel, that wouldn't have been the only surprise I would have shown."

"What else would you have shown us?" asked Thomas, but was silenced when his lover put a finger to his lips.

"Tee hee hee... I'm not telling." The dark green-haired girl giggled.

Thomas soon chuckled. "Okay, you win." Before long, his smile soon hardened into a somewhat firm look. "Emily, I have a question... About our first duel in the tournament, you had a look of horror on your face. I must know, did you happen to draw ' _that_ ' card?"

Emily lost her smile and became despaired, but didn't answer the question...yet.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yes, Thomas... I did." Emily finally confirmed after what seemed like forever, taking a card from her Deck and looked at it. "I did draw it."

The card in question was the 'Dark Angel' Monster Card.

"The one card that was created and manifested by the darkness in your heart." mumbled Thomas. "But, I don't understand, I thought you got rid of it when we returned home?"

"I included it in my Deck, because I want to play it." explained Emily. "After my duel with Matt and listening to his words, I'd been thinking long and hard about my actions towards you and our friends when we were younger, along with my actions towards you when you and I were Anakin and Anastasia respectively..." She closed her eyes. "I want to use it so I can finally put my past behind me - forgive myself, but I-"

"You weren't able to do it at that moment, so you got rid of it as soon as you could." finished Thomas, making his ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' nod sadly. "I'll admit that part of the reason why I ended that duel so quickly was because I just couldn't bear to see you so shaken, and I didn't want it to affect you for the rest of the duel."

Emily looked up at her ' ** _Supreme King_** ', just as he planted a kiss to her forehead.

"Listen, it's okay for you to be afraid, but if you really want to move on from the past, you have to find the courage to bear the responsibilities of your past actions in order to truly forgive yourself."

Emily listened carefully. "What you're saying makes complete sense." she said, but looked down a bit. "Even then, I..."

"When that spirit of Anastasia was dueling against Diablon, she successfully used 'Dark Angel' with complete confidence and without fear—something you'll need to do at one point." reminded Thomas, as images from Diablon and Anastasia's duel were shown briefly. "'Dark Angel' might just end up being the only way we can win the tournament." He then placed a hand onto Emily's lap, which caused her to put a hand atop of it. "No matter how the duel goes, I have complete trust and faith in you to be able to overcome your darkness and past."

Hearing this made Emily look at the 'Dark Angel' Monster Card once more. After what seemed like forever, she finally managed to smile while placing the card back into her Deck.

"So, you'll keep it in your Deck?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah..." nodded Emily. "With 'Dark Angel', hopefully we'll be able to finally move on from the past."

(elsewhere...)

Back in the tournament stage...

"'Infernal Flame Emperor', direct attack!" commanded Axel.

The giant flame monster let loose a powerful blast, causing an explosion to erupt in the opponent's side of the field. When the smoke cleared, the opposing dueling couple had been defeated (Team LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Gina Couillet and Axel Notesse both win!**

* * *

The holograms faded away.

"And that's it, folks!" announced Dexter. "We have our two remaining couples about to duke it out in the final battle!"

On the near by monitor, images of Thomas/Emily and Axel/Gina were shown.

"Thomas Billinton and Emily Stirling will both duel against Gina Couillet and Axel Notesse for ' _ **The Couple's Cup**_ ' crown!" finished the Card Shop owner.

Gina and Axel both looked up at the monitors, knowing that they were in for quite the duel against both the ' _ **Supreme King**_ ' (Thomas) and the ' _ **Supreme Queen**_ ' (Emily) before leaving to go home to their respective European countries. With that being said, they were going to make this duel count. Who would win? Weeeeeell...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22**


	24. Chapter 23

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: Again, this story is rated T for fantasy violence and minor depictions of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Couple's Cup, Part 4**

* * *

"DUEL!" Thomas, Emily, Gina, and Axel all exclaim at the same time (Team LP: 4000) x2.

Opening up somewhere in Knapford Mall, the final duel of ' ** _The_** _ **C**_ ** _ouple's Cup_** ' had commenced, and the audience was fired up for it (and it wasn't because of Axel being one of the duelists in it).

"The first-a turn will-a go to-a me!" announced Gina, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Gina Couillet (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Lunalight Black Sheep", "Luna Light Perfume", "Damage Diet", "Lunalight Blue Cat", "Polymerization", and "Double Fusion"

* * *

Her opening hand consisted of 'Lunalight Black Sheep', 'Luna Light Perfume', 'Damage Diet', 'Lunalight Blue Cat', 'Polymerization', and the drawn 'Double Fusion'.

"From my-a hand-" Gina went on, adding the drawn card to her hand and taking another one out. "-I'll Summon-a 'Lunalight Black Sheep' in-a attack position!"

Appearing onto the field was a female monster dressed like a sheep (Level: 2/ATK: 100/DEF: 600).

"Da li, I'll activate a Spell Card!" The brown-haired Italian girl continued, taking and holding out another card. "'Polymerization'!"

On cue, 'Lunalight Blue Cat' briefly appeared on the field.

"I shall-a fuse my-a 'Black Sheep' with the-a 'Lunalight Blue Cat' in my-a hand!"

The two monsters were absorbed into the face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card as the Fusion Summon sequenced commenced.

"Appear, Level Sette - 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'!" commanded Gina.

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was the feline belly dancer-like monster (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"As-a 'Black Sheep' was-a on the-a field when-a used for-a Fusion Material-" continued Gina, adding a card from the Graveyard to her hand. "-it-a gets added to my-a hand." She then took and slotted a card into her Duel Disk. "I-a set a card and-a end my-a turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"And that was Gina's first move of the final battle!" declared the Card Shop owner. "Let's see how Emily fares with it!"

"I draw!" cried Emily, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Emily Stirling (Team LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "The Golden Apples", "Airknight Parshath", "Hecatrice", "Miracle's Wake", "Hanewata", and "Counselor Lily"

* * *

"Okay, this is it... The final battle. Thomas has already faced Gina and knows what to expect, and we've all watched James' duel against Axel... Still, because they're working together, they'll have plenty of team strategies to use against Thomas and myself."

Emily's hand consisted of 'The Golden Apples', 'Airknight Parshath', 'Hecatrice', 'Miracle's Wake', 'Hanewata', and the drawn 'Counselor Lily'.

"I know what I must do." With that thought on hand, the dark green-haired girl took and sent a card ('Hecatrice') from her hand to the Graveyard. "I activate the effect of the 'Hecatrice' Monster Card in my hand! By discarding her from my hand, I'm able to add a copy of 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' from the Deck to my hand!"

A card ejected from Emily's Deck and came to her hand. Almost immediately, she held it out.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand." explained Emily, who then placed a card onto her Duel Disk. "I'll use its effect to Special Summon 'Airknight Parshath' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the fairy centaur-like monster (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400). Far from being done, Emily then took one more card from her hand and placed it onto another Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Then, I'll Normal Summon the Tuner Monster known as 'Counselor Lily'!" commanded Emily.

Appearing onto the field was a monster that looked like 'Injection Fairy Lily', but was dressed as a nurse (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 1500). Hearing the words 'Tuner Monster', however, shocked the audience.

"Emily has a Tuner Monster in her Deck?!" recoiled Henry.

"Does this mean she's going to-?!" added Edward, but didn't get a chance to finish.

Back in the duel field...

"With my field prepared-" Emily began, thrusting her right hand forth and saying the following... "-I'm Tuning my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Airknight Parshath', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Counselor Lily'!"

The audience was surprised again! 'Counselor Lily', meanwhile, turned into three Synchro Rings as 'Airknight Parsath' soared into them. As the symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 appeared, a Summon Chant from Emily ensured...

" ** _Protector of the Light, rain down and strike those who dare taint the purity of the world._** " chanted Emily, just before raising her right hand into the sky. " ** _Synchro Summon! Descent, Level 8 - 'Avenging Knight Parshath'_**!"

Appearing onto the field, as the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, was a silverly (with bits of gold) version of 'Airknight Parsath' (Level: 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100).

"Mama Mia!" grimaced Gina. "Emily has performed her-a first Synchro Summon!"

"First was that surprise Xyz Summon in the last duel, now she's done a Synchro Summon!" added Axel.

"Our new monster is also about to grow stronger, too." Thomas pointed out. "Namely by the effect of 'Counselor Lily'!"

A spirit of the mentioned monster appeared, just as Thomas and Emily's Life Points took a brief hit (Team LP: 3500).

"Since 'Counselor Lily' was used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 Life Points to increase the Attack Power of the Synchro Summoned monster by 1000 points until the End Phase." said Emily, before pointing to 'Avenging Knight Parshath'. "'Avenging Knight Parshath' will now go from 2600 Attack Points to 3600 Attack Points!"

'Avenging Knight Parshath' started merging with the spirit of 'Counselor Lily', causing his Attack Power to rise to even greater levels (ATK: 2600 - 3600).

"But I'm far from done!" continued Emily. "The Monster Effect of 'Avenging Knight Parshath' now activates!"

'Avenging Knight Parshath' raised his sword and slashed at the ground, releasing a shockwave. To the shock of both Axel and Gina, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' got struck and found herself going from a battle ready position into a defensive stance (DEF: 2000).

"What happened?" gasped Axel.

"'Avenging Knight Parshath' lets me target a monster on your field and change its battle position." explained Emily. "As you can see, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' went from attack mode to defense mode."

"Even if your monster's in defense mode, you won't be getting off damage free because 'Parshath' can deal piercing damage when attacking!" put in Thomas.

At that point, Dexter provided some commentary of the duel thus far...

"A spectacular start to the final duel!" The blue/yellow-haired young man declared, looking as excited as can be. "Right now, Thomas and Emily are about to take a huge lead against Gina and Axel!"

And the Battle Phase began...

"'Avenging Knight Parshath', attack!" commanded Emily. "Your target is 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'!"

'Avenging Knight Parshath' obeyed, charging at 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' and preparing to slash at the feline-like belly dancer with his sword.

"Il mio mostro sopravviverà!" cried Gina in Italian, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Facedown card-a, open - 'Damage Diet', activate! All-a Battle Damage from this-a attack is-a halved!"

The blade struck 'Lunalight Cat Dancer', and, while she survived, Gina and Axel both took some damage (LP: 3200).

"'Lunalight Cat Dancer' cannot be-a destroyed by-a battle." winced Gina.

Nodding, Emily slotted two more cards from her hand into separate Spell/Trap slots on her Duel Disk. on cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field.

"I end my turn with two facedown cards." Emily finished.

The crowd broke into cheers in response to Emily's Synchro Summon.

"Is there anything that girl can't do?" grinned Gordon.

"Let's...not go there." suggested James.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" announced Axel, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Axel Notesse (Team LP: 3200)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Molten Destruction", "Volcanic Slicer", "Volcanic Blaster", "Fire Recovery", "Volcanic Rocket", and "Molten Destruction"

* * *

His hand consisted of 'Molten Destruction', 'Volcanic Slicer', 'Volcanic Blaster', 'Fire Recovery', 'Volcanic Rocket', and the drawn 'Molten Destruction'.

"This is it." Axel thought to himself, the drawn card catching his eye. He then looked up and spoke aloud... "I activate a Field Spell Card!"

On cue, a Field Spell Card called 'Molten Destruction' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Molten Destruction'!"

The scenery changed as a large volcano appeared to the right of the duel field.

"Phew! It sure is powerful warm in here." panted Dexter. "Then again, Axel is known for his fire-based cards."

Back in the duel field...

"The power of this Field Spell Card raises the Attack Points of all FIRE-Attribute monsters by 500." explained Axel, placing another card onto a Monster Field slot in his Duel Disk. "But then they lose 400 Defense Points in the process."

From there, a Monster Card called 'Volcanic Slicer' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Volcanic Slicer' in attack mode!"

Appearing to the field was a dinosaur-like monster formed from rock and lava (Level: 4/ATK: 1800 - 2300/DEF: 1200 - 800).

"Now, from my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Volcanic Cyclone'!" continued Axel, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "It lets me send any number of Pyro-Type monsters from my hand to the Graveyard in order to target an equal number of Spell or Trap Cards the opponent controls and destroy the targeted card(s)."

Emily and Thomas both stood ready, watching as the purple-haired Belgian boy send one card ('Volcanic Rocket') from his hand to the Graveyard. This was bad... VERY bad!

"I'll send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy your 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' Spell Card, Emily!"

A large cyclone of fire struck the face-up 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' Spell Card, and destroyed it just like that. Emily braced herself as shards of glass from the destroyed card soared passed her.

"Now I can't Special Summon more monsters..." she mumbled.

"Unfortunately, I'm far from finished." smirked Axel.

"Say what?!"

"I activate 'Fire Recovery'!" The purple-haired Belgian boy went on, just as the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. He then sent the 'Volcanic Blaster' Monster Card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I discard one FIRE-Attribute monster from my hand. By doing so, I can select one FIRE-Attribute monster in the Graveyard and Special Summon it..." While still speaking, a card emerged from the Graveyard. "I discard 'Volcanic Blaster' to Special Summon 'Volcanic Rocket'!"

Appearing onto the field was a rocket made from volcanic rock and lava (Level: 4/ATK: 1900 - 2400/DEF: 1400 - 1000).

"Because it was-a Summoned, the-a Monster Effect activates!" declared Gina. "Axel can-a add one-a copy of-a 'Blaze Accelerator' from his-a Deck to-a his hand."

On cue, the 'Blaze Accelerator Reload' Spell Card slipped from Axel's Deck (it WAS a 'Blaze Accelerator'-named card, after all), and he added it to his hand for later use. From there, the purple-haired Belgian boy motioned his left hand towards 'Volcanic Slicer'.

"Next, I'll use the effect of 'Volcanic Slicer' to forbid it from attacking this turn in exchange for letting it inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

'Volcanic Slicer' fired a blast of flames at the other team. The attack soon struck and caused an explosion to cloud the other side of the field.

"Say goodbye to 500 more Life Points!" called Axel.

When the smoke cleared away, Thomas and Emily were both shown to be...undamaged (Team LP: 3500).

"Che cosa?!" Gina cringed.

"How did you both not take damage?!" came from Axel.

As more smoke cleared, they could see what looked like an orange version of 'Watapon' with wings.

"Is-a that 'Hanewata'?!" Gina once again recoiled.

"That's right." confirmed Emily. "By discarding it, I can prevent us from taking Effect Damage." Before long, 'Hanewata' shattered into shards of glass. "We're safe..."

"For now." put in Thomas.

The bad news? It was not meant to be...

"I overlay the Level 4 'Volcanic Rocket' and 'Volcanic Slicer'!" Axel suddenly announced. "With these two Pyro-Type monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The two monsters dove into the Overlay Network, much to the shock of Thomas, Emily, and the whole audience.

"Axel can now Xyz Summon?!" One blue-haired teenage girl in the audience spluttered.

"If so, what is he going to bring out?" came from Toby.

Back on the stage, a Summon Chant from Axel ensured as the Xyz Summon sequence took effect...

" ** _The flames of the great one will shower the world. And with it will be the dawn of great power_**!"

The volcano to the side of the stage soon started to erupt (due to the fact the 'Molten Destruction' Spell Card was still in play), and, due to the fact the Xyz Summon sequence was coming to an end, reveal a new monster from the explosion of lava.

" ** _Xyz Summon_**!" exclaimed Axel, raising his right hand into the air. " ** _Erupt, Rank 4 - 'Infernal Flame Vixen'_**!"

The lava dripped from the new monster, revealing it to be a female one covered in fire while wielding a scythe (Rank: 4/ATK: 2200 - 2700/DEF: 2000 - 1600). To make things worse, 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' also stood up into a battle ready position once more.

"In addition, I'll switch 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' back into attack mode!" continued Axel. "With that, Gina and I now control two powerful monsters ready to wipe out your own!"

'Infernal Flame Vixen' (ATK: 2700) and 'Avenging Knight Parshath' (ATK: 2600) both squared off.

"However, I'm first going to make my monster stronger." The purple-haired Belgian boy went on.

"With the-a effect of-a 'Infernal Flame Vixen'!" finished Gina. "By-a removing one-a Overlay Unit from-a her, she-a gains 500 Attack Points until the-a opponent's next-a End Phase!"

'Infernal Flame Vixen's' power rose again (ATK: 2700 - 3200). From there, the Battle Phase commenced...

"Now, 'Infernal Flame Vixen', attack 'Avenging Knight Parshath'!" commanded Axel.

'Infernal Flame Vixen' obeyed, using the flames from her body to dive towards the far weaker 'Avenging Knight Parshath'.

"Prendi 'Parshath'!" put in Gina, speaking in Italian.

The attack soon struck, and 'Avenging Knight Parshath' was sadly destroyed in a massive explosion. Emily and Thomas both cried out from the force of the attack as they sustained major damage (Team LP: 2900)

"But we're not finished yet!" insisted Axel, before turning to his Italian girlfriend. "It's your monster, Gina, so why don't you give the command?"

"Indeed, I-a shall." accepted Gina with a smile. She then directed her attention to the Battle Phase still going on. "'Lunalight Cat Dancer', attacco diretto!"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' danced about for a few seconds, before leaping forth and scratching Thomas across the face with her claws.

"AUGH!" The blue-haired boy cried out, despite only taking 100 points of damage from 'Luna Cat Dancer's' effect (LP: 2800).

"Thomas!" cried Emily, but didn't have time to worry over him. "Huh?"

'Lunalight Cat Dancer' then turned to Emily and hurled one of her daggers, impaling the dark green-haired girl in her chest. Crying out in pain, Emily got pushed back and suffered the main Battle Damage from the attack (Team LP: 400).

"Already down to 400 Life Points!" exclaimed the voice of Dexter. "Can Thomas and Emily both find the strength to fight back? Considering Thomas hasn't even taken his first turn yet, that might be a possibility!"

"That...was nothing!" wheezed Emily, briefly clutching the spot where she got hit at. She then pointed to one of her set cards, causing it to flip face-up and reveal itself to be... "'The Golden Apples'!"

From there, a 'Malus Token' appeared from the face-up Trap Card.

"So that's why she allowed Battle Damage to be taken." realized Axel.

"That is-a not all-a 'The Golden Apples' does." put in Gina. "Emily gains-a Life Points equal to-a the damage she-a sustained in the-a attack."

Emily and Thomas both glowed in a bath of light as they regained the Life Points they lost from the attack (Team LP: 2800). Not to mention the 'Malus Token' gained some hefty Attack and Defense Points (ATK: 0 - 2400/DEF: 0 - 2400).

"I also have another Trap Card to play." continued Emily, just as her remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Miracle's Wake' lets me target the monster that was destroyed by battle, and revive it like it wasn't ever defeated!"

Within seconds, 'Avenging Knight Parshath' returned to the field.

"Welcome back, 'Parshath'!" Emily greeted brightly.

'Avenging Knight Parshath' turned to the dark green-haired girl, and nodded whilst smiling slightly. Emily smiled and nodded back.

"You may have saved yourself now-" said Axel, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "-but this isn't the end."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." While saying that, the 'Volcanic Cyclone' Spell Card emerged from the Graveyard. "With that, comes the next effect of 'Volcanic Cyclone'!"

"Next effect?" repeated Thomas. "What is it?"

"For every Monster Card sent to the Graveyard by its effect-" explained Axel, drawing a card. "-I can draw a card based on the amount."

His drawn card was the 'Volcanic Scattershot' Monster Card.

"This could be of use in my next turn." Axel thought to himself. He then looked towards Thomas. "Alright, Thomas, it's your turn."

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (Team LP: 2800)  
 **Deck** : 54  
 **Current Hand (6)** : "Apprentice Illusion Magician", "Magician's Valkyria", "Electromagnetic Turtle", "Magical Dimension", "Dwimmered Path", and "Dark Magician"

* * *

His opening hand consisted of 'Apprentice Illusion Magician', 'Magician's Valkyria', 'Electromagnetic Turtle', 'Magical Dimension', 'Dwimmered Path', and the drawn 'Dark Magician'.

"Here we go!" The blue-haired boy went on, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I discard one card from my hand..."

On cue, the 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"...to Special Summon 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' in attack mode!"

The retrained look-alike of Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). The sight of this monster caused the crowd to go wild.

"Perfect!" smirked Axel. He then poked a button on his Duel Disk. On cue, the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap Card - 'Blaze Accelerator Reload'!"

Out of the card appeared the 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' machine.

"What?!" cried Thomas.

"This Trap Card is treated as 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator'." explained Axel, sending one card from his hand to the Graveyard. "Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase, I can discard one 'Volcanic' Monster Card from my hand to draw one card."

On cue, the spirit of 'Volcanic Scattershot' briefly appeared on the field.

"As I've discarded 'Volcanic Scattershot'-" Axel went on, drawing a card. "-I can also hit both of you with 500 points of damage!"

"Oh no!" cried Emily.

"Afraid so... Now, do it, 'Volcanic Scattershot'!"

The spirit of 'Volcanic Scattershot' hit the couple with a blast of fire (LP: 2300).

"But...that isn't the worst of it..." grimaced Thomas, knowing there was more to it than that.

"No, it isn't... As I've sent 'Volcanic Scattershot' to the Graveyard through the effect of a 'Blaze Accelerator' card-" Axel went on, sending two copies of 'Volcanic Scattershot' from my Deck to the Graveyard. "-the second effect of it activates! I send two more copies of 'Volcanic Scattershot' from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

"Again?!" wailed Thomas.

The answer came as two more blasts struck him and Emily, dropping their Life Points to even lower levels (LP: 1300). Not only that, all monsters on Thomas and Emily's field were gone.

"Our monsters!" cried Emily. "They've been destroyed!"

"Indeed." agreed Axel. "Now there's nothing to protect you."

"It's still my turn!" insisted Thomas, who then placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "Appear - 'Magician's Valkyria'!"

The teal armored, female Spellcaster-Type monster appeared in a burst of light (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"From there, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell!" continued Thomas, taking and holding another card out. "'Magical Dimension'! By offering a monster while controlling a Spellcaster-Type monster, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster directly from my hand!"

As the familiar casket rose from the ground, it opened up and 'Magician's Valkyria' jumped inside as it shut.

"Come forth - 'Dark Magician'!" commanded Thomas.

The casket reopened as the purple-haired, male Spellcaster jumped out (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"'Magical Dimension' will now destroy one monster on your field." put in Emily.

The casket rose from behind 'Lunalight Cat Dancer', opened up, and sucked the feline belly dancer inside before closing up.

"Mama Mia!" cried Gina.

 ***BOOM!***

"That's one less threat to deal with." said Thomas, before slotting another card into his Duel Disk. "Next, I'll activate a Spell Card!"

A Spell Card called 'Dwimmered Path' flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"That is-a 'Dwimmered Path'." pondered Gina.

"Correct." confirmed Thomas, just as the 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' Monster Card ejected from the Graveyard and he added it to his hand. "It lets me return one Spellcaster Effect Monster Card from the Graveyard back to my hand."

Axel frowned. "You're gonna attack, aren't you?"

Yes, he was...

"BATTLE!" declared Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Dark Magician', attack 'Infernal Flame Vixen'!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed, jumping into the sky towards 'Infernal Flame Vixen'.

"But she is-a stronger!" objected Gina.

"Remember 'Apprentice Illusion Magician'?" reminded Axel.

As if upon being mentioned, a spirit of the mentioned monster appeared on the field.

"When attacking, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard." explained Thomas, discarding the 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' Monster Card to the Graveyard. "By doing so, a DARK-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster gains 2000 Attack and Defense Points during the Damage Step!"

The spirit turned into light and merged with' Dark Magician', making him stronger (ATK: 2500 - 4500/DEF: 2100 - 4100).

" **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!" commanded Thomas.

The blast of black magic was fired from 'Dark Magician's' scepter at 'Infernal Flame Vixen', destroying her in a huge blast of fire. Axel and Gina both cried out as they braced themselves (Team LP: 1900). Dark Magician, as he lowered back to the ground, had his stats return to normal (ATK: 4500 - 2500/DEF: 4100 - 2100).

"The effect...of 'Infernal Flame Vixen' activates!" groaned Axel. "When she's destroyed when having 2500 or higher Attack Points... Three monsters in the Graveyard at my choosing are removed from the game!"

"What?!" gasped Emily.

"Which monsters?!" put in Thomas.

Axel grinned a bit. "I choose the following... 'Airknight Parshath', 'Hanewata', and 'Avenging Knight Parshath'!"

The three mentioned Monster Cards were ejected from Emily's Graveyard before fading away into oblivion.

"No!" cried Emily, watching helplessly as she lost her monsters.

"Sorry, Emily..." apologized Thomas. "That was my fault."

"No, it wasn't... It's mine for not taking extra precautions."

With Thomas forced to end his turn, Gina drew a card and took her turn.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Gina Couillet (Team LP: 1900)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (4)** : "Lunalight Black Sheep", "Luna Light Perfume", "Double Fusion", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card.

"I-a activate 'Pot of Greed'!" The brown-haired Italian girl began, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "Now I-a draw due more-a cards!"

She drew two more cards from her Deck. The two cards were shown to be 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick' (Effect Monster) and 'Adversity' (Trap). Nodding, Gina held another card out.

"I-a activate 'Luna Light Perfume'!"

A large bottle of perfume appeared on the field.

"This-a lets me-a Special Summon a 'Lunalight' Monster from my-a Graveyard." explained Gina. Just as 'Lunalight Cat Dancer' reappeared on the field. "And-a what better-a monster than my-a 'Lunalight Cat Dancer'?!"

The feline belly dancer readied herself for battle (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000). Just then, Gina's Graveyard started glowing all white...

"The-a next effect of-a 'Luna Light Perfume' lets me-a Banish it from the-a Graveyard and-a discard a card from my-a hand to-a add one 'Lunalight' Monster Card from my-a Deck into my-a hand." The brown-haired Italian girl went on, discarding a card ('Lunalight Kaleido Chick') to the Graveyard before taking her whole Deck out of the Duel Disk.

Searching through the cards (showing 'Mirror Force', 'Polymerization', 'Lunalight Crimson Fox', 'Fusion Weapon', etc.), Gina eventually selected one to add to her hand. From there, the 'Lunalight Black Sheep' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Next, I will-a Summon 'Lunalight Black Sheep' back onto the-a field!"

The black sheep-like monster returned to the field.

"Finally-" Gina went on, finally holding out a big card. "-'Double Fusion'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I-a pay 500 Life Points to-a perform a Fusion Summon twice-a in a row!" explained Gina (Team LP: 1400). "First, I will-a fuse 'Black Sheep' with-a 'Cat Dancer'!"

The two monsters went into the fusion vortex. Before long, the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end...

" ** _Vieni avanti, Level 8 - 'Lunalight Panther Dancer'_**!"

Appearing onto the field was the panther-like belly dancer (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500). Since 'Lunalight Black Sheep' was on the field when being used as Fusion Material, Gina was able to add the card to her hand once more.

"Ancora una volta!" declared Gina in Italian, taking and holding two cards out. "I will-a fuse 'Panther Dancer' with the-a 'Black Sheep' and-a 'Crimson Fox' in-a my hand!"

Two more monsters ('Lunalight Black Sheep' and 'Lunalight Crimson Fox')) appeared on the field beside 'Lunalight Panther Dancer' as all three entered the Fusion Vortex to fuse together.

" ** _Vieni avanti, Level 10 - 'Lunalight Leo Dancer'_**!" commanded Gina.

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was the powerful lion-like belly dancer (Level: 10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

"'Lunalight Leo Dancer'..." whispered Emily. "Tommy, I think you and I are in big trouble!"

And indeed, they were...

"Since-a 'Crimson Fox' was-a sent to-a the Graveyard from a Card Effect-" explained Gina, before pointing forth at 'Dark Magician'. "-the-a Attack Power of-a one monster on your-a field becomes zero until the-a End Phase!"

'Dark Magician' collapsed to a knee as he felt himself becoming weaker (ATK: 2500 - 0).

"'Dark Magician'!" called Thomas, worried about his ace monster.

"But-a that is-a not the-a worst bit." smirked Gina. "'Leo Dancer' is-a not targetable by-a Card Effects used by the-a opponent, and is-a unaffected by-a them."

"And she can also make a second attack during the Battle Phase." put in Axel. "Finally, if damage calculation is performed, all of the opponent's monsters are wiped out!"

'Lunalight Leo Dancer' prepared for battle, intending to end the duel here and now.

"Attack 'Dark Magician'!" commanded Gina.

With the command given, 'Lunalight Leo Dancer' charged towards 'Dark Magician', attempting to strike him down with her blade. Suddenly, an invisible force halted her in her tracks.

"What the-?!" winced Axel.

"Nice try." taunted Thomas, holding out a card. "An early card I sent to the Graveyard was 'Electromagnetic Turtle'. During battle, I can remove it from my Graveyard to end the Battle Phase."

'Lunalight Leo Dancer' was forced to back off from attacking.

"Dannazione..." Gina mumbled in Italian, before slotting one last card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "I set this-a card and-a end my-a turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field. With the audience...

"Both sides are decently matched." commented Toby.

"But Axel and Gina both have the upperhand." reminded James. "Not to mention they're considered champion duelists."

"In that case, let's hope Emily can do something." hoped Henry.

Back on the stage...

"It's my turn!" declared Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Emily Stirling (Team LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : 52  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Graceful Charity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Graceful Charity'." she said. "With this, I can draw three cards and discard two cards from my hand."

Drawing three cards, Emily then discarded two of the drawn cards into the Graveyard, before finally holding out the only drawn one.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Angelic Gift'." The dark green-haired girl continued. "This lets me draw two cards for every Fairy-Type monster I Banish from the Graveyard, to a maximum of three monsters."

The spirits of both 'Hecatrice' and 'Counselor Lily' both briefly appeared on the field before fading away into oblivion.

"With two Fairy-Type monsters removed from the game, I draw four cards."

With that said, Emily drew four cards. Looking at them, the dark green-haired girl soon recoiled at seeing one of them.

"'D-Dark Angel'..." she whispered.

Her hand consisted of 'Wingweaver', 'Cry of the Wingweaver', 'Swing of Memories', and...'Dark Angel'. The sight of the final card once again made Emily shiver with fear, and Thomas could see that.

"Emily..." he murmured, knowing that the dark green-haired girl had drawn that one card. "Don't be afraid."

Emily, after what seemed like forever, closed her eyes to clear her mind of the dark power of 'Dark Angel'. Finally, she opened her eyes and selected another card from her hand to play.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Cry of the Wingweaver'!" declared Emily, taking a Life Point hit (Team LP: 300). "I pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 'Wingweaver' from my hand... Come forth - 'Wingweaver'!"

Appearing onto the field was the majestic, six-winged angelic-like monster (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"But thanks to the secondary effect of 'Cry of the Wingweaver', 'Wingweaver' will have her Attack Power doubled until the End Phase!"

'Wingweaver' glowed in light as her power grew (ATK: 2750 - 5500).

"Now, attack!" ordered Emily, entering the Battle Phase. "Take down 'Lunalight Leo Dancer' with Luminous Spark Rain!"

'Wingweaver' obeyed, raising her hands up and sending a rain of light down towards 'Lunalight Leo Dancer'.

"We win!" declared Emily.

"Not-a so!" interrupted Gina, before pointing to her set card. "I-a activate a Trap - 'Adversity'! This will-a keep my-a monster safe from-a battle destruction, no-a Battle Damage being-a dealt, and the-a attacked monster will-a gain 1000 Attack Points."

'Lunalight Leo Dancer' got hit by the orbs of light, but she easily withstood the attack before growing even stronger (ATK: 3500 - 4500).

"4500 Attack Points..." whispered Emily, before looking to her hand again. "'Dark Angel'... I... I'll have to use you at one point, but..."

The dark green-haired girl was, again, look at the 'Dark Angel' Monster Card in her hand. Despite wanting to use it to truly put the past behind her, she was still terrified of doing so, with the memory of her first using it in the Duel Monsters spirit world and killing someone due to it being still fresh in her mind.

" ** _DIIIIIIIE_**!" The voice of Emily from that time screamed out.

Emily tried her hardest to shake that memory from her mind. Before long, she took and slotted one of the last cards from her hand into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"I...set one card and end my turn." The dark green-haired girl announced.

A facedown card materialized on the field. As Emily's turn was over, 'Wingweaver's' Attack Power returned to normal (ATK: 5500 - 2750).

"This duel is about to become ours!" declared Axel drawing a card. "Watch this!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Axel Notesse (Team LP: 1400)  
 **Deck** : 51  
 **Current Hand (2)** : "Volcanic Hammerer" and "Fusion Dispersal"

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Fusion Dispersal', and the only other card in his hand was 'Volcanic Hammerer'.

"Before I attack, I'll activate the effect of 'Blaze Accelerator Reload' to send one 'Volcanic' Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard to draw one card."

Axel discarded his 'Volcanic Hammerer' Monster Card, drawing the 'Volcanic Doomfire' Monster Card as a result. Finally...

"It's time!" declared Axel, entering the Battle Phase at long last. "It's time for battle!"

'Lunalight Leo Dancer' prepared herself for battle and dove into action. Emily was just about to send her 'Dark Angel' Monster Card to the Graveyard when she froze as a voice spoke in her head...

" ** _I know you can't do it_**..."

Emily gasped, closing her eyes. "N-Not you-!" she winced. "Not now!"

(new location...)

Before long, Emily, upon opening her eyes, found herself inside a dark-like dimension. Looking around, she soon saw a shadowed figure ahead.

"It can't be!" The dark green-haired girl recoiled. "You're... you're-!"

The shadowed figure stepped forth, and revealed to be...Emily?! It looked like her, but with slightly tanner skin and dark circles around her eyes.

"That's right." 'Emily' smirked evilly. "I'm you... Or, rather, your dark half - born out of the anger and fear you were constantly under when you were being bullied years ago."

"I... I thought I got rid of you!" exclaimed Emily. "How are you still here?"

"You claimed to have gotten rid of me when you were battling Airknight Parshath. But remember your little rant during your duel with Matt? Saying that you were consistently responsible for making your friends and lover all suffer, and saying you could never forgive yourself for it? That's a sign you STILL have darkness, such as me, in your heart."

'Emily' then slowly walked over to her weaker-self, holding up a card in-between her fingers.

"So long as you hold onto your fears and anger for what you've done-" she declared. "-I will always live on." The dark green-haired 'girl' then threw the card over to Emily. "Tear this card up, however, and you'll truly forgive yourself."

Emily caught the card and fearfully looked at it. It was the 'Dark Angel' Monster Card.

"Tear it up!" dared 'Emily'. "Only by getting rid of it, would you fully forgive yourself!"

Looking at the card, Emily found herself making a difficult decision; would she tear the card up and forgive herself, or would she keep it and spend the rest of her life in fear of her actions?

"I... I can't." whispered Emily, clearly frightened. "The only way I can forgive myself...is to play-"

"Don't be foolish!" snapped 'Emily', finally getting face-to-face with her weaker half. "You HAVE to tear the card up! DO IT!"

"No..." argued Emily, still looking at the card. "I can't-!"

'Emily' sneered. "Do it..." she warned sternly. "Unless you WANT to hurt Thomas again!"

Hearing the words ' _hurt_ ' and ' _Thomas_ ' seemed to strike a cord in Emily... She didn't want to hurt him again; not after all the chaos and such that ensued from the results.

"I don't wish to hurt Tommy..." Poor Emily whimpered, remembering her past actions again. "I don't want to hurt anyone... never again..."

"Then tear 'Dark Angel' up." 'Emily' dared once more. "By doing it, you'll finally put your past behind you."

Slowly, Emily took hold of the card in both hands, while 'Emily' watched the scene with nothing but a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Yessss... Tear it up, so that I may remain with you, forever..." she thought to herself.

Before anymore could be said or done...

"Stop, Emily!" echoed a familiar voice (female). "You mustn't do it!"

'Emily's' wicked smile turned into a scowl of hatred, just as the dark realm lightened up with (what else?) light. Before long, Emily's previous incarnation, Anastasia, showed herself.

"You!" growled 'Emily', looking surprised. "Why are you here?!"

Anastasia ignored the evil Emily and turned to the real one.

"You HAVE to play that card." The brunette-haired young woman insisted. "It's the only way you can forgive yourself for good."

"I-I...can't!" Emily objected, looking and sounding both terrified and distressed. "So long as I hold onto 'Dark Angel', it will only remind me of every terrible thing I did as you and as a child. Destroying it is the only way I can put the past behind me! I don't want to hurt my friends, or Thomas, ever again!"

After a long silence, Anastasia simply walked over and placed both hands onto her reincarnation's shoulders, staring into Emily's eyes with a kind smile on her face (both Anastasia and Emily were almost roughly the same size in height).

"It was FEAR that made you do those terrible things, Emily." Anastasia spoke on. "It was fear that made me throw my life away, as well as forcing Anakin to live on in nothing but pain and misery... We both gave into our own fears just for an easier way to handle a problem, only for it to unknowingly make the situation worse. The only way you can put the past behind you, is to face both your fears and darkness head-on instead of hiding from them."

Emily, looking into the beautiful young woman's eyes, soon closed her own eyes, remembering Matt's words from their duel...

" ** _You've become full of anger and resentment from the emotions you've bottled up for so long. Your guilt and sorrow for all your actions towards Thomas will eventually destroy your mind. You must find it in your heart to forgive yourself somehow_**!"

"What Matt said in our duel made tons of sense." Emily finally whispered. "And what you're telling me makes even more sense..."

"If you play 'Dark Angel' successfully, you will finally be able to forgive yourself!" said Anastasia, not losing her smile. "Thomas and I both know that you can succeed."

"She'll never find the courage to face the darkness!" interrupted 'Emily', causing Anastasia to look over and angrily glare. "She's a coward! Getting rid of that card's the only way she'll put the past behind her!"

At last, Emily reopened her eyes.

"So, are you going to do it?" asked 'Emily'. "Are you going to tear 'Dark Angel' up to put an end to the pain and sorrow you house?"

"No, I won't." Emily mumbled firmly, turning to face her dark half. "If I tore this card up, it would prove that I was too afraid to face my fears."

'Emily' growled. "What'd you say?!"

"If I tore this card up, you'd still be around." The dark green-haired girl went on. "You are the source of my darkness, anger, and sorrow. Getting rid of this card would give you the ultimate victory, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Why, you-!" hissed 'Emily'.

"Get out of my mind, and never haunt me again!" With that said, Emily released her left hand from the 'Dark Angel' Monster Card, holding the card up in her right hand. "I will use 'Dark Angel' the right way - similar to how Princess Anastasia did so!"

Before anyone else could say anything, a purple-skinned, white-haired fairy wearing skimpy clothing started to appear from a burst of not darkness, but actual light. The light caused 'Emily' to scream in pain as she covered her eyes.

"This can't be!"

"It is; for you don't scare me anymore!" declared Emily, before finally giving the command... "DARKNESS, BEGONE!"

'Dark Angel', despite being a DARK-Attribute Fairy-Type monster, swung her staff released more and more light, overwhelming 'Emily' as she screamed in further agony and slowly started breaking apart.

"Damn you, bitch..." 'Emily' weakly said, reaching out one last time with a scream of anger. " **DAMN YOU**!"

At last, the dark green-haired 'girl' faded away in wisps and smoke. For the next few moments, there was nothing but silence...

"I... I did it..." panted Emily, looking to her previous incarnation. "I actually played 'Dark Angel'..."

"Emily, I'm very proud of you." praised Anastasia. "By facing your fears and playing 'Dark Angel', you've finally defeated your darkness and moved on... Now, go - go, and do what you must do!"

Emily nodded and closed her eyes once more.

(new location...)

Back on the stage, Emily finally opened her eyes fiercely.

"Take down, 'Wingweaver'!" commanded Axel to 'Lunalight Leo Dancer', unaware of what was about to happen.

The humanoid lion-like belly dancer readied her sword, preparing to attack 'Wingweaver' and end the duel. Finally, she jumped into the sky and started spinning towards the seemingly defenseless Fairy-Type monster.

"This is the end!" exclaimed Axel.

"We-a win!" put in Gina.

"Are you sure about that?" cut in Emily, causing the two European teenagers to gasp. The dark green-haired girl then readied the last card in her right hand. "This card represents that darkness in my heart... and I'm going to use it to put my past behind me..." She turned the card over. "...'Dark Angel's' effect activates!"

This caused a gasp from the audience.

"'Dark Angel'?!" came from Mavis.

"Since when does Emily have a card like that in her Deck?" added Molly.

Back on the stage, a mixture of darkness and light started appearing all-around Emily, as she continued to smile with confidence.

"'Dark Angel's' effect... When my Fairy monster is targeted for an attack, I can tribute it and send this card from my hand to the Graveyard, and then I can target one face-up monster I control; it changes the attack target to my targeted monster, and if I do, it gains Attack Points equal to the original Attack Power of the tributed monster, until the end of this turn."

The mentioned Fairy-Type monster finally appeared on the field as she used her scepter to turn 'Wingweaver' into light, and then moved the orb into 'Dark Magician', powering him up to greater levels (ATK: 2500 - 5250).

"You are now forced to attack 'Dark Magician'!" reminded Emily.

'Lunalight Leo Dancer' turned her attack towards 'Dark Magician', who countered by charging his staff with magical power.

" **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!" ordered Emily.

With the command given, 'Dark Magician' fired a magical blast at 'Lunalight Leo Dancer'. The blast seemed to be a mixture of both dark and light magic. Before long, the humanoid, lion-like belly dancer was struck as she roared in pain before shattering into shards of glass. Gina and Axel both watched on in shock as their Life Points dropped to low levels (Team LP: 650).

"The tide of the duel has changed." declared Thomas. "Thanks to Emily, we've defeated 'Lunalight Leo Dancer'!"

"Yes, indeed." smiled Emily, who was feeling beyond happy that she succeeded in using 'Dark Angel'. "And by using my monster, I've finally forgiven myself, put my past behind me, and made sure my darkness stays gone."

"I'm sorry to say the duel isn't over just yet." interrupted Axel, just as the 'Blaze Accelerator Reload' machine melted into lava. "I send 'Blaze Accelerator Reload' to the Graveyard to Special Summon 'Volcanic Doomfire' in attack mode!"

Appearing from the lava was the powerful 'Volcanic' monster (Level: 8/ATK: 3000 - 3500/DEF: 1800 - 1400). From there, another card ejected from the purple-haired Belgian boy's Deck, and he took it and sent it ('Volcanic Counter') to the Graveyard.

"From the effect of this monster-" explained Axel. "-you both are required to attack it during either of your turns if you control any attack positioned monsters." From there, the 'Blaze Accelerator Reload' Trap Card ejected from his Graveyard. "Next, I'll activate the next effect of 'Blaze Accelerator Reload'!"

"By removing it from my Graveyard, I can send a 'Volcanic' monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." From there, Axel slotted the last card in his hand into his Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll set one card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized behind 'Volcanic Doomfire'. With it being the End Phase, 'Dark Angel's' effect wore off, causing 'Dark Magician' to return to its normal Attack Power (ATK: 5250 - 2500).

"What a surprise!" cried Dexter. "Emily was able to turn the duel around in her and Thomas's favor while also finally using a card she was said to be afraid to use!"

In the audience...

"This is wonderful; Emily's finally gotten over her past!" whooped James.

"And all it took was the use of one card!" added Gordon.

Back on the stage...

"Thomas, I've done all I could do." Emily was saying to her lover. "The rest is entirely up to you."

"Right." nodded Thomas. With that said, he performed the ever handy Destiny Draw. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (Team LP: 300)  
 **Deck** : 53  
 **Current Hand (1)** : "Supreme Chaos Fusion"(!)

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Supreme Chaos Fusion'. Looking at the card carefully, Thomas pointed to the final set card on Emily's field.

"I reveal Emily's facedown card!" he declared, just as the set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Swing of Memories'!"

From there, 'Wingweaver' returned to the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"This lets me Special Summon one Normal Monster from the Graveyard for one turn." explained Thomas. "The Summoned monster will then be destroyed at the End Phase."

"There is-a one problem; none-a of your-a monsters are-a strong enough." Gina pointed out.

"Alone, maybe so." said Thomas, grinning. "But together, they just may succeed." He held out his last card. "From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card..."

A facedown card materialized on the field, but then flipped face-up to reveal a Spell Card called 'Supreme Chaos Fusion'.

"...'Supreme Chaos Fusion'!"

"I've never heard of a card like that." frowned Axel.

"Me-a neither." added Gina.

"This is a special Spell Card that fuses, from my hand or field, one DARK or LIGHT-Attribute monster." explained Thomas. "As you can see, we have a DARK monster in 'Dark Magician'... and a LIGHT monster in 'Wingweaver'!"

"When combined together, they create a whole new monster!" put in Emily.

'Dark Magician' and 'Wingweaver' both entered the Fusion Vortex of Light and Darkness. From there, the Summon sequence ensured, while Thomas and Emily both began a lengthy Summon Chant...

" ** _Ultimate Wizard of Black Magic_**..." began Thomas.

" ** _Goddess of Light_**..." Emily added.

" ** _Combine your might together, from the road of light and road of darkness_**..." The ' ** _Supreme King_** ' and the ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' then both said at once. " ** _Light and Darkness, embark from the land of twilight, towards the road to the dawn_**!"

From the Fusion Summon sequence, a new monster was shown in the shadows.

" ** _FUSION SUMMON_**!"

The new monster was beginning to get unshadowed... The monster seemed to resemble a female 'Dark Magician' who wore a similar outfit (only with the hood down), but also possessed several angel-like wings on her back, long purplish-red hair, and a different-looking scepter.

" ** _Descent from the twilight road_**..." began Thomas.

"... ** _Level 8_**..." continued Emily.

" ** _'SUPREME TWILIGHT MAGICIAN'_** (!)!" The ' ** _Supreme King_** ' and the ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' both finished at once.

Everyone was in awe at the new monster.

"This is another new one." admired Henry.

"A combination of Thomas's dark..." began James.

"...and Emily's light." finished Gordon.

Back in the duel field, the new 'Supreme Twilight Magician' twirled her scepter about and got into a battle ready pose (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500).

"Good Lord, everyone!" cried the Card Shop owner. "Thomas and Emily have combined their respective ace monsters into a whole new monster!"

Back in the duel field...

"'Supreme Twilight Magician'..." whispered Gina.

'Supreme Twilight Magician's' effect..." began Emily.

"While on the field, 'Supreme Twilight Magician' is also treated as a LIGHT Attribute in addition to its original DARK Attribute. Also, for each LIGHT and DARK monster in our respective Graveyards-" explained Thomas. "-'Supreme Twilight Magician' gains 200 Attack Points."

Both Thomas and Emily's Graveyards began to glow. Before long, six total cards emerged from the respective Graveyards, revealing the cards to be the following Monster Cards:  
-'Magician's Valkyria'  
-'Apprentice Illusion Magician'  
-'Counselor Lily'  
-'Dark Angel'  
-'Dark Magician'  
-'Wingweaver'

"Six in total!" declared Thomas. "200 times 6 equals 1200."

'Supreme Twilight Magician' grew much stronger (ATK: 2800 - 4000).

"4000 Attack Points..." whispered Axel.

"We will now attack!" announced Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Supreme Twilight Magician', attack 'Volcanic Doomfire'!"

'Supreme Twilight Magician' obeyed, charging her staff with power. Before long, the attack was unleashed, aimed towards 'Volcanic Doomfire'.

"You've fallen into my trap!" shouted Axel, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Trap Card - 'Fusion Dispersal'! This lets me return your Fusion Monster back into the Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Materials back to the field. Then I can inflict damage to my opponents equal to the Attack Power of the strongest one!"

The face-up 'Fusion Dispersal' Trap Card fired a beam towards 'Supreme Angelic Magician'.

"This-a duel is-a over!" declared Gina.

"On the contrary, our monster isn't going anywhere." retorted Emily.

"What do you mean?" demanded Axel.

As the beam got closer, 'Supreme Twilight Magician' held her left hand out. The attack soon struck, but got deflected while not affecting the target.

"Impossibile!" grimaced Gina in Italian. "The-a Trap Card did-a not work!"

"The next effect of 'Supreme Chaos Fusion' has saved our monster." Emily pointed out. "As 'Supreme Twilight Magician' was Fusion Summoned using 'Supreme Chaos Fusion', it is unaffected by the opponent's card effects this turn."

"Say what?!" recoiled Axel. He then recovered. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve!"

"And what would that be?" asked Thomas.

"I've sent a card to my Graveyard earlier - 'Volcanic Counter'." explained Axel, just as an image of the mentioned. "If Gina and I were to take Battle Damage, it will let me Banish 'Volcanic Counter', then, if there's a FIRE-Attribute monster other than 'Volcanic Counter' in the Graveyard, I can inflict damage to you and Emily equal to the amount of Battle Damage we'd take!"

Hearing that made the audience gasp.

"No way!" exclaimed Molly.

"Axel and Gina have 650 Life Points, and the damage would be 500, so they'll survive with 150 Life Points." explained Edward. "Thomas and Emily only have 300 Life Points!"

"Unless that new magician has another effect-" put in James "-then Thomas and Emily will both lose the match!"

Back on the stage...

"This duel is over. Victory is OURS!" exclaimed Axel.

"Wrong!" cut in Thomas. "'Supreme Twilight Magician' will protect us both!"

'Supreme Twilight Magician' used her staff to create a barrier of sorts around Thomas and Emily, protecting them from any sort of Effect Damage that was to be inflicted by 'Volcanic Counter'.

"What?!" gasped Gina.

"'Supreme Twilight Magician's' third effect protects us from Effect Damage, reducing it to zero." explained Emily.

"And now, it's time to end this duel!" added Thomas, entering the Battle Phase. "'Supreme Twilight Magician', get ready to attack!"

'Supreme Twilight Magician' obeyed, raising her scepter up and charging up a blast of energy from the orb at the tip of the weapon.

"End the-a duel?" questioned Gina. "But we will-a have Life Points left-a over!"

"Wrong again." retorted Thomas.

"Che cosa?!"

"When 'Supreme Twilight Magician' does battle with a monster who's current Attack Points are different than its original Attack Points-" explained Emily. "-our own monster's Attack Power doubles during the Damage Step!"

'Supreme Twilight Magician's' weapon started glowing all purple as her already enhanced Attack Power grew even more (ATK: 4000 - 8000).

"This... THIS is the true power of our ace monsters!" declared Thomas. He finally gave the attack name... " **LUMINOUS BLACK MAGIC**!"

Before long, 'Supreme Twilight Magician' aimed her weapon at 'Volcanic Doomfire', and, with a loud cry, unleashed her blast of magical energy. 'Volcanic Doomfire' was hit by the devastating blast and roared in agony before melting away into nothingness.

"It-a is all-a over..." sighed Gina.

"We've lost..." added Axel (Team LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton and Emily Stirling both win!**

* * *

The Card Shop owner went absolutely nuts...

"An unbelievable outcome!" he was screaming joyously. "We have our winners of ' ** _The Couple's Cup_** ', and they are...Thomas Billinton and Emily Stirling!"

The holograms on the duel field faded away as the crowd burst into loud applause and cheers for the two teenagers.

"We did it!" cried Emily, embracing Thomas in a hug.

"Yes, we did." smiled Thomas.

Over with Axel and Gina... While the two European teenagers were disappointed over losing, they still felt happy that their two friends were able to win.

"Well done." Axel said to Thomas.

"You-a both are the-a champions." added Gina, speaking to Emily.

"You both put up a great fight." Emily complimented.

"You both haven't lost your touch since the last tournament." put in Thomas.

"Thanks." grinned Axel.

The audience continued to applause for the ' ** _Supreme King_** ' and the ' ** _Supreme Queen_** ' over their victory. Before long, Thomas and Emily were both rewarded special medals that were put around their necks. The medals both read ' _King_ ' (Thomas) and ' _Queen_ ' (Emily). After looking at their medals, and then at each other, the two teenagers held hands and bowed to the cheering audience.

(elsewhere...)

The next day, Thomas and his friends were at the Airport seeing Axel and Gina both off as they had to return to their respective European country.

"It was nice having you two around." Thomas was saying. "We'll all miss you."

"Same here." agreed Axel, who then looked to Gina. "I'll email you as often as I can when I get back home."

"I-a know you-a will." Gina wept, kissing her purple-haired Belgian boyfriend goodbye.

With that said (and once the kiss was done), Axel left to catch his flight back to ' ** _Brussels - Belgium_** '. With Gina having a few extra minutes to talk to her new friends before having to catch her own flight back to ' ** _Milan - Italy_** ', she took that opportunity to do so.

"We-a maybe leaving, but this-a isn't goodbye for-a-ever."

"Of course not." agreed Percy. "Surely there will come a day where we'll all meet again."

"Maybe if Thomas decides to travel the world." joked James.

"As long as he lets us go with him." insisted Emily, glaring at the red-haired boy.

"Hey hey, I was just joking about that bit."

Gina giggled. "Well, if-a you are-a ever in-a Italy-" she said with a wink. "-you-a know where to-a find me."

Just then, a voice spoke on the intercom...

"All passengers boarding a flight for ' ** _Milan - Italy_** ', we are departing... Please hurry, and board your flight."

"That's your cue." commented Stanley.

Gina nodded. "Addio!" she waved.

"Goodbye!" called Rosie and Molly at once.

"Have a safe flight home!" added James and Percy at once.

Before long, the brown-haired Italian girl had disappeared beyond the gate.

(elsewhere...)

Outside, the plane heading for Italy sped down the runway before taking off. The plane heading for Belgium, meanwhile, was the next to head down the runway before lifting off the ground.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Airport, the group of Sundrian teenagers looked out the window as the planes took off from the runway.

"Well, this certainly has been quite an adventure." commented Percy, placing both his hands behind his head. "Right. Thomas?"

But Thomas didn't respond. At the moment, he was thinking back to what Discord had said to him during their rematch...

" ** _Do you know what your biggest flaw is?... It's your pride. You take things in life far too seriously for your own good. If you're not careful, it could lead you to your downfall_**."

"Thomas?" cut in Henry.

"Huh?" The blue-haired boy snapped out of it. "What?"

"You okay?" asked Stanley.

Thomas smiled reassuringly. "Yeah... I am, now... I also promise that from this day forth, I will never let my personal failures get to me, again."

"We're all really happy to hear that, Tommy." Emily smiled back. "Now, what say we all go for some fish and chips to celebrate?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." cheered Percy. "I'm starved!"

With that being heavily agreed to, the group of friends left the Airport. Thomas lingered behind a bit as he watched his friends exit from the building.

"How could I let my pride convince me that victory was more important than my friends' feelings?" he asked himself. "After all, victory means nothing unless you can share it with those whom you love."

Looking back, Thomas could see his two Duel Spirits (Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician) next to him.

"Because then-" The blue-haired boy continued, finishing his thought with a smile. "-you're ' _really_ ' a winner."

 **The Adventure Continues...**

* * *

 **Pyramid of Light**  
 **The End**


End file.
